Guilty Pleasures
by Awen Granger
Summary: Y pensar que las mejores preguntas son aquellas que no tienen respuestas" pensé. Ya no éramos sólo amigos... Así que ya no podía hacer nada, él era una droga para mí y yo era su perdición... Había llegado a una conclusión ¡Tenía que dejarlo!
1. El Rescate

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^. ¡Nos leemos abajo!.**

**Este primer capítulo quiero dedicárselo a cuatro personas en especial: Clau (niña te adoro, gracias por la ayuda con la página), Ale (amia mía, gracias por todo ^^), Moxi (gracias gorda por hacerme la vida imposible…y sobre todo por hacer el esfuerzo de leer un historia hétero, jajaja) y a ti, Ime (por soportar mis locuras y ayudarme con esta loca idea descabellada).**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL RESCATE**

_La amistad no se agradece, se corresponde.... pero hay algunos q abusan._

_Imelda R. H._

Estaba en medio del mejor de los sueños que había tenido en años ¡pero claro! al parecer no puedo tener un momento de placer ni siquiera dormida. Había sido levantada bruscamente por el sonido de mi celular…

- Maldición Edward, estas no son horas de llamar, ¿no tienes a alguien más a quién fastidiar? – no podría creerlo, era la una de la mañana, _¿acaso no tenía una cita o algo que hacer?_

- Hola, cariño, yo también te estaba extrañando… - dijo de forma sarcástica

- ¡Oh, ya veo!, ¿quieres que te rescate de otra chica hueca con complejo de obsesiva? – y ahí iba de nuevo, pensar que esto ya se me estaba convirtiendo en una rutina…

- Por favor Bella, te prometo que será la última vez. No sabía a quién más llamar, Emmet se fue con una morena espectacular y me dejó con esta golfa que no deja de hablar de gatos y de no se qué más mierda… por favor sálvame, ¡es espantosa!… si quieres te llevo a comer mañana pero… - decía palabra tras palabra atropelladamente…

- Espera, espera ¿tú y él no tenían una cita con ese par de gemelas de la facultad de administración?, ¿dónde diablos se supone que estás? – ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, si por algo no me casaba ni tenía hijos, era simplemente porque no lo necesitaba. Para qué buscar eso si tenia a un par de niños de 23 años a los que tenía que cuidar y ¡¡gratis!!.

- Sí, sí… eso era en la tarde, no te imaginas lo buenas que…

- ¡Basta!, es demasiada información para mí

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes – rodé los ojos tras esto, tarde o temprano me terminarían contando de su pequeña aventura… ¿_acaso los hombres no entienden que hay cosas que las mujeres preferimos ignorar?_ – después de dejar a las gemelas se nos antojó unos tragos y bueno, fuimos a la inauguración del club de Tyler a la que reaciamente te negaste a ir… ¿lo recuerdas?.

- Sí…

- Bien, comenzamos a tomar cuando estas tipas se nos acercaron. Te juro por lo que más quieras que hoy no tenía ganas de ligar con ninguna otra chica más y mucho menos con ésta, ya estaba algo más que cansado después de…de lo de la tarde. Después de unos tragos, Emmet se desapareció… El mal nacido me dejo con esta golfa que ni recuerdo su nombre - en el fondo se escucharon unos golpes - ¿Quién diablos? Mierda!!!

- ¿Quién es?... Edward, ¿qué ocurre? - pegue mi oído más al celular y pude escuchar una pequeña discusión…

- Es la tipa, Tania, Fany, Katty, ESA, quiere entrar para ver si estoy bien…

- ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Qué es ese sonido? - en el fondo se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera… ¿jalando la palanca del retrete?

- Estoy en el baño de varones – ya podía imaginar a mi mejor amigo todo sonrojado al tener que estarse escondiendo de una mujer. Bueno, ya debería estarse acostumbrando, yo siempre supe que la belleza que tenía le traería problemas algún día…

- Bien, dame 20 minutos y estaré ahí… pero no permitas que entre al baño – me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude. A estas alturas debería dormir vestida así me ahorraría el hecho de tener que estarme cambiando en plena madrugada para ir al rescate de mis dos mejores amigos.

- Bella!!, Te quiero!!!. Te debo una… - podía escuchar a Edward diciendo mil y una promesas al otro lado de la línea, mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez más.

- Ya deja de decir estupideces – le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-----------------------------------------------

Me terminé de vestir lo más rápido que pude, esperando que no me hicieran problema en la puerta por la forma en la que iba vestida. No tenía tiempo para arreglarme así que me había puesto unos jeans algo desgastados y una ramera azul ceñida a mi cuerpo, amarré mi cabello en una cola y me calcé mis converce negras - _bueno algo era algo _– dije mientras me observa al pasar por el gran espejo de mi sala…

Mientras me subía a mi Volvo S40, una de las pocas cosas junto a mi departamento de soltera que me hacían sentir orgullosa e importante. Encendí el motor mientras me preguntaba qué había hecho en mi otra vida para merecer esto. No es que me quejara pero vamos, sólo tengo 22 años pero pareciera que tuviera muchos más.

A estas alturas, se preguntarán quién soy. Pues bueno, me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos y con sólo 22 años vengo trabajando en un importante bufet de abogados. Pensarán que soy del tipo de chica nerd que se pasa todo el tiempo estudiando para haber llegado a donde estoy y no se equivocan.

La verdad es que si tengo un poco de vida social es por el simple hecho de tener por mejores amigos a Edward Cullen, futuro heredero de las firmas Cullen, mi colega y para colmo: mi jefe, bufet que dicho sea de paso hoy se ha venido a convertir en el más importante bufet de abogados de todo New York y a Emmet Cullen, jugador profesional de las grandes ligas de la NBA y todo un rompecorazones.

Se preguntarán cómo encajo yo en este grupo. La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé.

Nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes. Yo siempre fui una niña debilucha y algo torpe, por eso era siempre el centro de burlas de los otros niños, hasta que un día los padres de Edward se mudaron de Canadá a New York, la ciudad donde vivía y fue ahí donde lo conocí…

Había estado toda la tarde llorando porque Sam (un niño estúpido y grandulón) me había quitado mi mochila, y no me la quería devolver. Los otros niños me habían rodeado y se estaban burlando de mí cuando yo trataba de alcanzar la mochila que colgaba sobre su cabeza. "_Dámela por favor" _le había dicho, pero al parecer, encontraban mucho más gracioso la forma en la que les rogaba que pararan con todo ese juego. Fue ahí donde lo escuche… _"ya la escuchaste, devuélvele sus cosas"_, ese había sido Edward, no era mucho más grande que Sam pero por la forma en que lo miraba parecía que lo había intimidando. Momentos después Sam había intentado golpearlo, pero Edward fue mucho más ágil y lo tiro al suelo recuperando mis cosas y haciendo que Sam se fuera llorando a quejarse con la profesora.

El resto de niños se dispersaron, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada media asustada a Edward. _"¿Estas bién?" _me había dicho. Y fue ahí donde comencé a llorar con más fuerzas. Nunca otro niño se había preocupado por mí de esa manera. Él pensó que me había lastimado algo por lo que trató de levantarme y ver si tenía alguna herida, fue ahí donde llegó la profesora y lo comenzó a reprender pensando que él me había lastimado y no Sam…

Después de ese incidente fue que nos volvimos los mejores amigos, él se encargaba de protegerme de los otros niños y yo simplemente le hacía compañía.

A Emmet lo conocí ese mismo año, en sus vacaciones de verano. Él y Edward son primos hermanos y Emmet había ido a pasar ese verano en casa de sus tíos, ya que sus padres estaban teniendo una segunda luna de miel, o algo por el estilo. No me fue muy complicado congeniar con Em, así comencé a llamarlo desde ese día, ya que él era como un gran oso de peluche, tierno y demasiado grande para su edad.

Desde entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos. Emmet iba todos las vacaciones a visitarnos, hasta que sus padres lo dejaron terminar la secundaría en New York junto a nosotros. Tiempo después Edward y yo fuimos a la misma universidad a estudiar derecho y Em se dedicó a ser un basketbolista profesional.

Ambos son tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos. Si tuviera que describirlos a ambos con una sola palabra, creo que la mejor sería: perfectos…

Edward es alto, de aproximadamente 1.80 m, de piel blanca, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas preciosos que hacen juego con su cabello color cobrizo y siempre anda como despeinado. Eso es algo que nunca ha podido cambiar desde que lo conozco, pero siendo sincera, le da más aire sexy, si eso es posible… Tiene los rasgos faciales perfectos, sinceramente él parece todo un Dios griego, y es capaz de dejarte sin aliento con sólo una sonrisa.

Mi gran oso favorito, esta por el 1.90 m, blanco como la leche. De ojos cafés y cabello marrón oscuro medio ondeado. A pesar del aspecto descomunal que se maneja, tiene la cara del niño más adorable y tentadora que puede haber existido en la faz de la tierra…

Ambos son tan perfectos que parecen salidos de la portada de una revista de modas.

Y ¿yo?, bueno, mido 1.60 m. Soy delgada, ojos marrones escondidos tras unas gafas cuadradas, cabello castaño medio ondeado el cual casi siempre llevo amarrado, de piel muy blanca y tan común y poco atractiva. La verdad no se cómo es que ellos nunca pensaron en alejarse de mí por el mal aspecto que debo tener al lado de ambos cuando salimos…

Recordar todas esas cosas me hacía sonreír en medio de mi solitario viaje ¿quién diría que ahora era yo la que tenía que ir en su rescate?. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, nosotros habíamos cambiado, pero lo que sabía que nunca cambiaría era nuestra amistad… ¿o no?.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Maldición! Llevo con 20 minutos de retraso.

Maldita luz roja, maldito policía de transito, maldita papeleta, maldito Edward…

- Si llego al club y encuentro a mi mejor amigo sano y salvo va ser un milagro, aunque pensándolo bien, no estaría mal que reciba un poco de su propia medicina de vez en cuando – dije esto mientras se escapaba por mi cara una sonrisa media perversa. Ya estaba por llegar, a lo lejos podía vislumbrar el escandaloso cartel del dichoso club.

Me estacioné frente al club, el lugar estaba atestado de gente esperando su turno para entrar.

_Dios ahora cómo le hago para saltarme a esos dos monstruos._

Me acerqué a los securitys esperando poder convencerlos o comprar a alguno para que me dejaran entrar.

- Nombre – me dijo uno de ellos sin levantar la vista de la lista que sostenía.

- Bella Swan – dije dudando un poco, a diferencia de mis dos grandes amigos no era lo suficientemente conocida cómo para tener acceso libre a todos los clubs del país.

- Lo siento, no figura en la lista. Fórmese en la cola – dijo mientras me apartaba a un lado y reía de mis torpes esfuerzos por quererlo burlar.

- Pero… por favor es de vida o muerte… tengo que entrar – maldición _¿ahora tenía que rogar para entrar a un maldito club? ¡¿Yo?! ¡Edward me las iba a pagar una por una…!_

- Sí, sí señorita. Todos dicen lo mismo, le recomiendo que se forme en la cola, probablemente consiga entrar antes de que cierren el club – dijo esto logrando apartarme a un lado de la entrada.

- ¡Hey,! ¿Qué tanto alboroto? – dijo una mujer que por la forma en la que iba vestida supuse era la manager.

- Nada jefa, es sólo esa señorita que ya se estaba retirando – dijo uno de los guardias que estaba ayudando a su compañero. La mujer que era morena de una estatura mediana, tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche que le caía en risos sobre los hombros, era preciosa y emanaba un aire de poder a simple vista. No sabía porqué, pero se me hacía conocida.

- ¿Señorita Swan?... ¡Oh mi Dios!. Déjenla pasar, si el dueño se enterara... Oh, señorita, disculpe nuestra falta de atención – fue ahí donde la recordé. Denis, ella trabajaba para Tyler en uno de sus antiguos clubs, era una empleada destacada, su mano derecha y su confidente. Si Tyler no fuera tan mujeriego, creo que hubiese hecho a Denis su prometida, pero al igual que la mayoría de los hombres de mi vida, estos le tenían pánico al compromiso.

- No te preocupes, Denis – le dije mientras ésta respondía a mi saludo. Me escoltó dentro del local y vio lo preocupada que estaba.

- Disculpe nuestra falta de consideración, señorita, ellos son nuevos empleados, debe entender… ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir, algo que desee beber? – decía mientras se desvivía por tratar de arreglar el error de sus subordinados.

- ¿Me podrías decir dónde están los servicios? – ¡_genial pregunta Bella,_ _sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir!_, seguro debe estar pensando que se te zafó un tornillo.

- Sí, claro – dijo mientras me explicaba a donde ir.

- Gracias – y sin más me dirigí a donde me había indicado, no tenía tiempo para andar con rodeos o tratar de ser amable. Estaba retrasada y lo más probable es que Edward estuviera en problemas.

------------------------------------

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía el porqué, llegué al baño de varones y la puerta se encontraba cerrada, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que podría pasar y algo dentro de mí me decía que diera media vuelta y volviera por donde vine. Pero no podía dejar a Edward ahí, así que gire la perilla sin esperar ser invitada…

- ¿Edward?

- ¡Sal, déjame en paz!. Te dije que no quiero – escuche su voz seguida de unos golpes en una cabina al fondo del baño. Lo vi salir a rastras, tenía lápiz labial por toda su cara, mismo infructuoso intento de imitación a un payaso, llevaba la camisa toda desabrochada como si la hubiesen querido arrancar a la fuerza.

- Pero, amor, sé que te gusta… - dijo una voz que intentaba sonar sexy en vano, cuando la pude ver salir de ese baño.

Era realmente enorme y escalofriante, no tengo nada en contra de la gente tatuada pero lo de ella era una exageración, tenía tatuajes por todos lados y uno que otro piercing en la boca, nariz, cejas… ¡Oh, Dios!. Le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

_¿Así que esa era la dichosa acosadora que adoraba a los gatos? ¿Edward esperaba que le hiciera frente a ESO?. Jaja, mi amigo sí que se había vuelto loco._

- ¡Edward! – lo llamé con voz llena de espanto, el aludido volteó a verme y por un momento juraría que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de una manera especial. Una sonrisa torcida se le extendió por el rostro haciéndolo ver más divertido con todo ese maquillaje encima.

- Cariño, yo… - trató en vano de borrar la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara, así que yo tuve que actuar por los dos. La tipa esa nos miraba de uno al otro no entendiendo lo que pasaba - Yo… ella… ella es sólo una conocida… - dijo sin saber qué mas decir.

- Ella es tu novia – _¡Oh, mi Dios!._ Su voz era tan grave que por un momento juré que estaba tosiendo en vez de estar hablando – tú no dijiste que…

- ¿Cómo quieres que te dijera algo si no dejabas de besarme en ese lugar? – el estómago me dio un vuelco al imaginarme tremenda escena, juro que por un momento parecía que lo iba a estampar contra uno de los espejos de la pared, estaba realmente furiosa. ¡_Dios, ayúdame!, si salgo viva de ésta, prometo no ayudar a este par de estúpidos a librarse de sus conquistas…_

- ¡Tu amigo dijo que no tenías novia! - dijo mirándonos de manera acusadora de uno al otro… _¡Emmet, de esta no sales con vida, tú y tu tremenda bocota!. _

- Edward Cullen, mueve tu culo en este preciso momento si no quieres quedar estéril durante el resto de tu vida – grité de la mejor manera que pude, tratando de ocultar el miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Edward comenzó a avanzar dando miradas furtivas a la tipa y luego a mí, para cuando llegó a mi lado…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo la chica, y en cuatro zancadas ya estaba a nuestra altura.

- ¡Madre mía! – dijo Edward mientras se colocaba entre la tipa y yo de forma protectora. Sin pensarlo dos veces empujé a Edward a un lado y la encaré.

- ¿Qué parte de es mi novio no has entendido? – ¿_esa fui yo?. _Traté de avanzar hacia ella pero fue en vano.

_¡No! Definitivamente algo malo va a pasar._

Edward me tenía fuertemente sujeta por los hombros. Vi dudar a Don Kinkon por un momento y aproveché a jugar mi papel de novia engañada

- ¡Y tú, suéltame! – dije mientras volteaba intentando golpear a Edward tratando de hacer lo más creíble todo este show.

De un momento a otro todo fue tan confuso, había tropezado con mis propios pies – _Estúpida, Bella – _esperando el momento en que me golpearía la cabeza instintivamente cerré mis ojos, pero nada, nunca alcancé el suelo. Me disponía a abrir los ojos cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome por la cintura, poco a poco me fueron acercando a algo duro y cálido. Abrí los ojos y lo que vi no fue algo que esperara, estaba cara a cara frente a Edward, a sólo escasos centímetros de quién me había sostenido para no caer… sus preciosos ojos brillaban de una manera tan atrayente, cómo si pequeñas llamaradas de fuego brillaran en los profundo de ese mar de verde esmeralda que poco a poco me iban cautivando.

Sin pensarlo deje escapar un suspiro y fue ahí donde todo comenzó. El principio del final…

Edward se acercó lentamente cerrando sus ojos hasta juntar nuestros labios en un cálido y tierno beso – _¡Oh, Dios!. ¿Él esta haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?... ¡maldición!, se siente tan bien…, tan correcto…, pero ¿qué estupideces dices Bella?… es tu mejor amigo… ¡¡¡REACCIONA!!!._

No sabía qué hacer, sus manos se movían por mi espalda dándome pequeñas caricias y quemándome la piel a su paso, sin pensarlo comencé a responder a sus besos. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta terminar en mi corazón, el cuál empezó a bombear más rápido. El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso e instintivamente llevé mis manos a sus cabellos mientras los trataba de enredar más, si eso fuera posible… ¡_por Dios!,. ¿qué diablos estaba sintiendo?..._sabía que en algún momento perdería el sentido por todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo. Después de unos minutos que para mí parecieron una eternidad nos separamos a falta de aire.

Tratar de analizar quién estaba más rojo sería imposible, ambos parecíamos salidos de una maratón, pero eso no llamó mi atención. Sus ojos reflejaban una confusión que terminó hiriéndome en lo más profundo de mi ser – ¿_qué diablos fue eso?, ¿acaso estaba jugando conmigo? –_ traté de tranquilizarme, mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, así que me puse en pie y estaba dispuesta a alejarme lo más pronto de él - _¡Al diablo el rescate!- _Cuando abrieron la puerta del baño.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – uno de los guardias había entrado a ver porqué la puerta estaba atrancada. Nos miró a cada uno, tratando de comprender el porqué de nuestra pequeña reunión – señoritas, estos urinarios son exclusivamente para uso masculino, les agradecería…

Ya no quise escuchar más, estaba muy enfadada: con Edward por jugar conmigo de esa manera, conmigo por haber correspondido al beso - ¡_maldición!, sabía que algo iba a pasar hoy. ¿Y si las cosas cambiaban entre ambos? Fue sólo un beso pero… ¿todo eso que sentí?, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?._

Salí disparada de ese lugar dejando a un atontado Edward tras de mí y a una troglodita tratando de explicarle al guardia sabe Dios qué cosa. Estaba por alcanzar mi carro cuando lo escuche llamarme a voz en cuello.

- Bella… Bella por favor detente – gritó él.

Me apresuré a mi carro, no quería verlo, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Dejaría que pasaran algunos días y pensaría recién con calma, este momento no era el más indicado pues sentía que cada una de mis células me pedían a gritos que volviera a repetir lo que ocurrió en el baño.

Estaba tratando infructuosamente de abrir la puerta de mi carro pero no podía meter la llave en ésta ya que la mano me temblaba descontroladamente. Cuando lo sentí tras de mi…

- Déjame intentarlo – dijo esto tomando mi mano casualmente alcanzando las llaves.

No pude dejar de sentir esa extraña corriente que ya me estaba comenzando a volver loca, así que instintivamente retire mi mano cómo si la suya me quemara a fuego vivo. Él hizo caso omiso de mi reacción y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir, esperaba que tomara un taxi o algo, pero no, al parecer mi queridísimo Eddie quería torturarme durante un poco más de tiempo, así que se subió al asiento del copiloto. _¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?, ¿y ahora qué quiere?, debo parecer estúpida por la forma en la que estoy temblando… vamos Bella… fue tan solo un beso… el primer beso entre tú y tu mejor amigo… ¡¡¡EL PRIMERO Y EL ULTIMO, dirás!!!...._ estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando este comenzó a llamarme…

- Si no quieres llevarme, no te preocupes – comenzó a decir mientras iba a bajarse del carro. _¡Maldición!, es tu amigo… _

- Sí… es decir… no tengo problema en llevarte, después de todo, vine para eso ¿no? – le contesté sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

De camino a su departamento en el centro mismo de la ciudad, se podía palpar que el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría haber cortado el aire con una navaja. Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo el viaje. Yo estaba tamborileando mis dedos en el timón preguntándome si todo esto había sido producto de mi imaginación o sólo una de las tantas bromas que mi _queridísimo_ amigo me quiso gastar. Estaba en medio de una batalla campal en mi pequeño mundo imaginario cuando _don perfección_ se digno a hablar…

- Bella, yo lo siento… - podía escuchar miedo y vacilación en su voz, cómo si temiera que en un momento a otro yo explotara, y no era para menos. Lo hubiese hecho si esas palabras no me hubieran tomado por sorpresa _¿así qué arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo?. Bueno, entonces ¿por qué me fastidia que se disculpe?. Tonta Bella, ¿acaso no era eso lo que querías?… _volvió a callar antes de continuar – yo no quise, es decir… no sé qué me paso… sólo me deje llevar… tú estabas ahí. Te veías tan… diferente.

- ¿Diferente? – terminé escupiendo esas palabras, como si fueran un insulto – o sea de un momento a otro decidiste besarme porque me viste… ¿DIFERENTE?

- Yo, Bella… yo lo siento. Yo estaba confundido y ahora tengo miedo, no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad. Yo te quiero, Bella… eres mi mejor amiga

_¡Maldición! ¿por qué tenía que agarrarme por ese lado? _

Ese era el Edward que muy pocas personas conocían. Detrás de la máscara de mujeriego empedernido, se hallaba la persona más dulce, tierna, sensible, generosa, preocupada por los demás y única que conocía… esa persona que yo conocía mejor que nadie, porque conmigo nunca había máscaras.

Yo tampoco quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, pero sentía muy en el fondo que algo se había roto, algo estaba diferente y ahora mismo tenía miedo de averiguar qué era.

- Yo… yo no sé. Soy un idiota – dijo esto acabando de bajar su cara – entenderé si no me quieres volver a hablar…

- ¡Ya basta!… deja de decir estupideces – deje escapar un suspiro de frustración. _Era probable que me llegara a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de decir, ¿pero qué daño haría?._ Después de todo, nuestra amistad había soportado muchas cosas… ese beso perfecto y único, no acabaría con una amistad de tantos años, o ¿no? – olvidemos lo que pasó esta noche – ¡_oh, Dios!. Yo había dicho esas palabras… _me volteé a verlo, después de todo él había callado lo que estaba por decir y me pareció ver por un corto momento reflejado en sus ojos la decepción y tristeza. ¡_Dios!, ahora estoy comenzando a alucinar despierta…_

A los pocos minutos llegué a su departamento, él estuvo tentado a darme un beso en la mejilla, o sabe Dios dónde, pero al parecer se arrepintió y bajó del carro con un simple _"Buenas noches, Bella". _

Me quedé estacionada ahí con mi vista fija al asiento donde momentos atrás había estado él, no sabía qué pensar y qué hacer, por un lado mi cerebro no me dejaba de repetir ese perfecto beso y por el otro en lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era en la cara de decepción de Edward. Decidí que había tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy, así que arranqué el carro sin mirar atrás, dejando tras de mí, mis pensamientos, mis dudas, mis temores, una estela de humo y a alguien tras una cortina observando…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: ¿Y qué les pareció?. Jejeje, yo estoy que me muero de los nervios, no es el primer fic que escribo, pero si el primero que publico (claro, cómo no hacerlo si te convencen con amenazas? ¬¬… ¡¡gracias, chicas, yo también las quiero!!)

Así que bueno _reviews… quiero reviews…_una amia me dijo una vez que los reviews son como el aire que respiramos o algo así, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo… Así que si no quieren que muera joven… Espero sus reviews!!!!

Por cierto, ya tengo avanzada la historia hasta el tercer capítulo. Pero pienso subir un capítulo por semana… así me dan tiempo a avanzar más los siguientes. Y si es que doña frustración… que diga, doña inspiración se le ocurre abandonarme ustedes no van a estar afectadas porque ya lo voy a tener avanzado.

Bueno las quiero… nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Despertando

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía así que espero les guste ^^.**

Hola chicas ¿qué tal?... espero que todas hayan tenido un fin de semana estupendo y sobre todo que ahora estén disfrutando de unas buenas vacaciones, no como yo ¬¬ que tengo que estudiar y preparar trabajos para la semana que viene, ¡Qué triste mi vida!… pero bueno, pasemos a los comentarios.

**LowlyMARIANA: **mi beta por decisión, jajaja. Ay, Honey, gracias por todo!!. Fuiste mi primer review y vaya que me trajiste suerte... Sí, lo sé, ya era hora que publicara algo… llevaba tiempo queriendo subir alguna de mis historias y bueno… ahora se me hizo.

**Disimula:** jaja, bueno, gorda te advierto: si luego te da un ataque de hiperglucemia no me vengas a echar la culpa… yo no voy a ser tu paño de golpes, así luego digas que me gusta…. y sobre todo… no pienso matar a nadie en esta historia!! Bueno talvez…^^

**MeliCullen84:** amiiiii, jaja, como te dije en el mensaje que te envié, me da tanto gusto que te haya gustado la historia… la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa, pero te pido me tengas un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones… tú sabes, entre organizarles la vida a mis amigos y tratar de llevar la mía adelante, se me va todo el tiempo. Y ahora con este nuevo proyecto…creo que voy a tener que dejar a los fans de lado por un tiempo ^^, pero de que la sigo, ¡la sigo!… esta historia se ha vuelto como una autobiografía, jajaja, ya me lo han dicho varias veces…

**Kelda Ylonen Cullen: **hola… espero estés bien… pues bueno, aquí se viene el Edward POV que tanto esperabas… aunque te advierto que no va a ser cómo te lo imaginabas, van a tener que pasar muchas cosas antes de que nuestro Eddie decida entrar en razón… ^^

**Mavii Valmont: **espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^ …jejej yo también querría un Edward como amigo… aunque no uno como éste ya que suficiente tengo con 2 que son así… jaja, uno más, creo que haría mi vida un calvario.

**Roxy:** amiiiiiii, te quiero, jajaja, bueno mi pirañita, ve tomando asiento, coge tu canchita que las cosas se van a ir poniendo picantes… talvez no desde este capítulo, pero te prometo mucha, pero mucha acción a partir de los siguientes…

**Peritha12:** aquí estoy… y espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto…^^ Ojalá el capítulo sea de tu agrado… nos estamos leyendo.

**Ibet: **mi beta por obligación… sí, ya sé, por fin actualicé… aunque este capítulo y los siguientes tú ya los has leído, creo que hasta te los sabes de memoria, jajaja, pero bueno… ya luego hablaremos ^^

**Vale:** jejej gracias... ojalá este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Erill Cullen: **hola…^^ espero que la idea de castrar a Ed ya no siga en pie jaja el pobre va a sufrir, pero a su debido tiempo, después de todo, no todo es color de rosas, ¿no?. Esperemos que Bella pueda hacer algo por cambiarlo… aunque míralo desde este lado… se conocen desde jardín de infantes, jajaja Se conocen mejor que nadie… ¿Qué es lo único que le falta hacer a Bella para volver completamente loco a Ed o, mejor dicho, ¿conocerlo por completo?... bueno, piensa en eso… ^^

**Christti:** espero estés bien y bueno… este capítulo también sea de tu agrado por ahora ^^

**Ekate94: ¡¡**por fin!!… espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ^^. Y sobre todo que este capítulo también te guste, las cosas se van a ir poniendo mejores en los siguientes capítulos… sólo ténganme paciencia con el tiempo…

**Rose: **amiiiiiiii, tú sabes que te quiero, pero no quería arruinarte la historia adelantándote todo, jajaja, bueno, ya para que no me odies, aquí esta el segundo capítulo… aunque creo que el tercero te va a gustar más… ¡¡viejos recuerdos!! Oh, sí ^^

**Lau-efron-cullen: **gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos… jeje no sabes lo emocionada que estoy con cada review que llega, me dan más ganas de seguir con esta historia ^^. Espero te guste este capítulo…

**Janilichi:** mi niña pexoxa… ¿¿así que me estás difamando??. Jaja, yo también presto atención a clases, ¿ya? ¬¬… sólo es que puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez ^^. Y sí… cuando me veías así de concentrada era que estaba escribiendo fics… échale la culpa a Ime, ella me obliga a seguir, sino me pega jajaja ^^.

**Ale: **jaja, gracias ami por todo… jaja pero no me pegues, prometo no abandonar la historia y avanzarla lo más rápido que pueda ^^. Me voy a comprar un látigo para tener a doña inspiración trabajando día y noche jajaja… por otro lado, sí, te entiendo, la tipa esa cuando la imaginé era espantosa, sólo me faltaba ponerle un poco de barba y ya completaba la imagen más horripilante… aunque yo hubiese preferido que golpeara a Ed. Por cierto ese Emmet sí que se pasa, pero vamos, cuando los hombres están así de calientes se olvidan del resto, además Em no habrá esperado que Don Kin-kon se fuera ha aprovechar de Ed, eso tenlo por seguro. Y en cuanto a lo del beso, jajaja, espérate que se viene lo mejor… ^^

Bueno chicas… disfruten de este capítulo….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESPERTANDO**

_Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela._

_Oscar Wilde_

Eran las 7 de la mañana para cuando mi despertador comenzó a sonar.

"_Maldito despertador". _

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, en el resto de la noche sólo había podido conciliar el sueño hace tan sólo un par de horas, ya que estuve dando vueltas por mi departamento cómo una posesa tratando de despejar de mi mente los acontecimientos de mi _tan entretenida_ noche.

"_No, por favor, hoy no..."_

Tenía que presentarme en la oficina a las 9 a.m. y yo seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder despejar mi mente. En todo este tiempo que había entrado a trabajar para la firma Cullen nunca había faltado al trabajo, todo lo contrario, había que sacarme a rastras de la oficina a la hora de cerrar. Pero hoy no…. Hoy no quería salir de mi departamento, mucho menos si tendría que verlo a _él_ en el trabajo.

"_Vamos, Bella, tú nunca le haz temido a las confrontaciones…"_

Era verdad, no era de aquellas que huían cuando el barco se venía abajo, todo lo contrario, pero ahora era diferente, es de mi mejor amigo de quién estamos hablando.

"_Ustedes decidieron olvidar lo ocurrido. _

_Bueno, tú lo decidiste… "_

¿Cómo olvidar algo que había sido tan espectacular? No es que fuera inexperta en todo esto, algo de vida amorosa había tenido, pero siendo sincera, ninguno de mis novios (¡cómo si fueran muchos! ¬¬) me había besado de la manera en que él lo hizo… fue _diferente._

Bien. La decisión está tomada, no iba a echar años de una amistad por la borda, sólo porque me sentía algo confundida.

"_Creo que necesito un novio y comenzar a salir más…"_

_¡Sí claro!, cómo si eso funcionara… _

_Tal vez una ducha me ayude a despejar la mente. _

Estaba lista a eso de las 8 de la mañana para irme a trabajar. Como no estaba con ganas de prepararme el desayuno, decidí pasar por Starbucks y comprarme un capucchino bien cargado, ya que no podía hacer nada contra las ojeras, tal vez podría hacer algo contra el sueño que amenazaba por tumbarme.

El edificio en el que trabajaba se encontraba en el centro mismo de NY. El complejo de 30 pisos era muy moderno y ostentoso, ya que durante la construcción no se había escatimado en los gastos para llevar a cabo semejante monumento, queriendo infundir a los clientes de la firma, alguna forma de seguridad y poderío, ¡y vaya que lo lograron!

Al llegar a mi estacionamiento privado pude ver que el carro de Edward aún no estaba. "_Tal vez aún no llegue a trabajar" _pensé mientras me dirigía a los ascensores.

Mi oficina quedaba en el 27° piso, frente a la oficina de Edward. Eran las dos únicas oficinas que se encontraban en ese piso y por tanto las más grandes y lujosas.

A veces me pregunto si Edward tuvo algo que ver para que yo pasara a ocupar esa oficina así de fácil. No es que subestime mi capacidad, pero pareciera que esa oficina hubiese sido hecha exclusivamente para mí y no cómo me había dicho _don perfección_: _"es la última que queda Bella, ¡lo siento!"._

Me encantaba ese lugar, la había amado desde el primer momento en que la vi. La pared de fondo eran lunas corredizas que daban para una pequeña terraza con una perfecta vista a la calle. Había un hermoso escritorio de cedro fino colocado en perfecto ángulo para que pueda ser fácil apreciar el C_repúsculo_ desde mi ubicación. En éste estaban colocados mis documentos, mi portátil y lo que más me encantó fue una foto de los tres de pequeños, en una de las tantas navidades que habíamos pasado juntos.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de mis libros favoritos y otros abocados a mi carrera. Una de las esquinas parecía una pequeña sala, tenía un minibar, una mesa de centro rodeada de muebles negros con cojines rojos y blancos, dando a una gran pantalla plasma y un estéreo de último modelo.

Y en el otro extremo había un pequeño mini campo de golf.

"_¡Cómo si yo supiera jugar eso!, creo que eso fue parte de una broma pesada". _

La primera vez que lo vi, no podía creer todo lo que cupo en ese lugar, sólo faltaba la cama y ya estaba lista para mudarme y vivir permanentemente en mi oficina.

"_Cómo si eso fuera posible…" _

- Dra. Swan, buenos días – dijo Jessica, mi secretaria, al entrar en el lobby del piso.

Eran las 9 a.m. aproximadamente y ella ya se encontraba al teléfono cotilleando a más no poder. "_Esa mujer no podía mantener la boca cerrada, se sabía la vida de todos" _pensé_. _

Jessica Stanley era una chica bajita, de cabello castaño algo ondeado, tenía muy buena figura, pero poco cerebro en lo que respecta a los hombres, ya que se sabe, había estado saliendo con casi medio departamento de finanzas de la firma. Pero eso a mi no me importaba mientras ella sea eficiente a lo que respecta a su trabajo, y mientras no se **metiera** con _mi _amigo Edward todo estaría bien, ya que prefería mantener los dramas amorosos de éste fuera del trabajo.

Ya me había servido de experiencia el tener que estar despidiendo a secretaría tras secretaria, por el hecho de que estas señoritas terminaban creyéndose dueñas de la empresa sólo por mantener una relación amorosa con el jefe, y descuidaban su trabajo...

"_Imagínense, yo teniendo que hacer el papel de secretaria, porque las señoritas se encontraban en Dios sabe donde con el otro jefe…_

_¡No!, No son celos, es simplemente que tomaba precauciones por él". _

- Bueno días, Jessica – dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café y entraba a mi oficina, seguida de la menuda castaña. Jessica se mordió el labio demorando en contestar, seguro pensando por dónde empezar.

- Ya llegaron los papeles de traslado del Dr. Hale, que se hará cargo del despacho de Derecho Comercial; el Dr. Carlisle pidió que se le recordara organizar los últimos detalles para bienvenida del nuevo abogado junto al Dr. Edward – dijo eso mientras yo comenzaba a ojear los documentos que estaban sobre mi escritorio. ¿_Hale…, de dónde había escuchado ese apellido?_ – llamó su madre y dejó dicho – Jessica miró su libreta de notas disimulando una pequeña risita, yo esperé lo peor – _"Bella deberías haber aceptado la invitación de Charlie, y haber venido con nosotros a Miami, no sabes la cantidad de posibles yernos que estoy consiguiendo para ti, llámame hija, tengo muchos números que darte. Saludos para Ed y Em" – _solté un bufido de frustración mientras me ponía de los mil colores y escondía mis encendidas mejillas tras mis manos. Reneé nunca cambiaría, ella siempre sería toda una adolescente encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta, gracias a Dios, me podía sentir segura ya que Charlie estaba cuidando de ella…

- Muy bien, ¿algo más? – pregunté ya queriendo librarme de Jessica.

- Sí, Señorita, Ángela vino a decirme que el Señor Edward se ha reportado enfermo y va a faltar hoy al trabajo – dijo esto tratando de adivinar en mi expresión qué estaba ocurriendo.

Era entendible, Edward nunca usaba a su secretaria o alguna otra persona para hacerme llegar recados, estábamos acostumbrados a saber dónde y qué estábamos haciendo el uno del otro en cualquier momento.

No pude dejar de sentirme mal… "_¿estaba enfermo de verdad? ¿O sólo estaba fingiendo para no verme? ¡Oh, vamos! No puede enfermarse de la noche a la mañana"._

Metida en mis pensamientos no me percaté en el momento en que Jessica salió de la oficina, ni siquiera supe cuánto tiempo estuve contemplando por mi ventana lo que parecía sería uno de los días más grises de este mes. "_O era que acaso el cielo sólo estaba gris para mi, cómo representación de mi estado de ánimo"._

----------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

¡Maldición!. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico ya que no recordaba porqué había llegado a este estado.

"_Vamos recuerda… ¿qué diablos estuviste haciendo ayer para que terminaras así? ¡Oh, mierda!"_

Varias imágenes comenzaron a inundar mi mente… Emmet y yo con ese par de gemelas… Emmet y yo en el disco de Tyler… Emmet con una morena espectacular y yo con… ¡oh, no! , Una mujer espantosa hablándome de gatos… yo escondiéndome en el baño… yo llamando a Bella… esa tipa besándome a la fuerza en el baño… Bella viniendo a mi rescate… Bella y esa mujer gritándose cosas… Bella cayendo y yo…

- ¡Maldición, besé a Bella! – grité en medio de mi desesperación, y me vino otro terrible dolor de cabeza, más imágenes comenzaron a inundar mi mente.

"_Ese beso… ¿por qué la besé? _

_Oh. Sí, claro, estaba con varios tragos encima y como la tenía tan cerca_…"

¡NO!, No fue por eso. Cuando la tuve cerca, se veía preciosa… bueno, no es que ella sea fea. Vamos, soy hombre y todo, pero sé apreciar la belleza cuando la veo, así esté escondida**. **Pero en ese momento simplemente la vi _diferente_…

"_Talvez sólo te dejaste llevar…_

_Los tragos, Edward, fueron los tragos… "_

No, de algo estaba completamente seguro, ese beso se sintió diferente, me había acelerado el corazón, enviándome descargas eléctricas a todas las células de mi cuerpo y por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo, sólo éramos Bella y yo, sólo ella y…

"_Es de Bella de quién estás hablando imbécil… _

_¡Reacciona por Dios!"_

PeroBella es mujer, y cómo toda mujer tiene sus encantos, pero con la poca vida amorosa que tuvo, nunca imaginé que pudiera besar tan bien.

- Ahora tengo un motivo más para odiar a Jacob – dije y sin pensarlo gruñí al pronunciar su nombre mientras me volvía a agarrar la cabeza.

Jacob Black y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien. Ambos éramos eternos rivales desde la secundaria y digo desde la secundaria porque lo tuve que soportar hasta en la universidad, siempre andábamos compitiendo por ver quién era el primero en todo desde el momento que tuve la desgracia de conocerlo.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, no es que lo considerara competencia, pero el simple hecho de haberse fijado en Bella me había hecho detestarlo desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

El nunca estaría a la altura de Bella, de eso estuve siempre seguro. Aunque todos los esfuerzos que hice por alejarlo de ella fueron en vano. Ellos empezaron a salir estando en la universidad y aunque duraron mucho tiempo, tuvieron que terminar hace un año ya que éste _perro_ se tuvo que ir al extranjero por negocios familiares, dejando a Bella destrozada tras su partida.

Sí, ese fue otro motivo más para detestarlo. Sé que Bella nunca pudo superar su partida a pesar que ellos siguen estando en contacto, ella aún lo extraña.

"_Maldito Jacob, maldito yo, malditos tragos, maldito beso…_

_NO, maldito Beso, ¡¡NO!! "_

Me incorporé un poco hasta apoyarme en el respaldo del sofá, estaba recordando todo, hasta cosas que había hecho de todo por olvidar.

"_Había salido corriendo tras de Bella después de ese pequeño incidente. Sí, de eso estaba completamente seguro". _

Sí, creo que fue eso, pero luego tuvimos esa conversación. Lo recordaba todo, podía verla temblando de los nervios… "_¿acaso ella también pudo sentir lo mismo que yo?. No, no lo creo…_ _además, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que sentí…_ _los tragos, Edward, fueron los efectos del trago…"_

Pero luego nos dijimos todas esas cosas. Tuve miedo de que ella se alejara de mí, tuve miedo a perderla y no me detuve a pensar en lo que había pasado.

"_Olvidemos lo que paso esta noche" _ esas habían sido exactamente sus palabras. Esas palabras que me habían lastimado sin quererlo. Pero ella tenía razón, ese beso no significaba nada. Y no tendría que volverse a repetir. 

"_No, nuestra amistad es más importante… "_

Abrí lentamente los ojos tratando de reincorporarme completamente del sofá. ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormido en el piso de la sala de mi departamento? Había varias botellas regadas por todo el suelo, algunas estaban desparramadas sobre los muebles dejando grandes manchas sobre estos, gemí de frustración… esos muebles me encantaban, ahora tendría que desecharlos.

Tuve que reincorporarme con cuidado para no resbalar.

Después de mi entretenida noche no había podido pegar ojo y por ende había decidido emborracharme hasta quedar inconciente y vaya que lo había conseguido.

"_Ahora sí que me metí en una buena… "_

Sosteniéndome la cabeza me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba agua y una que otra aspirina para pensar con claridad.

"_A ver, Bella, ¿dónde las guardaste?_ "

Estaba seguro que Bella guardaba algunas aspirinas para casos como éstos en la gaveta de la cocina. Rebuscando entre algunos frascos las encontré, lo mejor sería que la llamara para decirle que no iría a trabajar…

"_No, no debes, no sabes si sigue amarga contigo por lo de ayer. _

_Será mejor que le dejes un recado con Ángela."_

Me sentí frustrado tras llegar a esta conclusión. No quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ambos, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella. "_Maldita la hora en la que se te ocurrió ser tan impulsivo"._ En medio de muchas blasfemias, me dirigí en busca de mi teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas.

- Ángela, sí, soy Edward. Hazme el favor de cancelar todas las citas que tenga hoy – dejé escapar un bufido por lo que iba a decir – sí, y dile a Bella que hoy no me voy a presentar a trabajar.

"_Listo, estaba hecho. Lo mejor sería darle su espacio durante algunos días o mejor algunas horas…" _

---------------------------------------------------------

_¿Y bueno qué les pareció? ^^_

_Sé que este capítulo no tiene mucho de emocionante… pero era para poder comprender un poco los sentimientos de ambos después de tremendo beso. Así que no se preocupen, mientras ellos se demoren más en aceptar sus sentimientos son más capítulos para nosotras ^^… Créanme, las cosas se van a ir poniendo cada vez más picantes mientras vaya avanzando la trama... _

_Por otro lado, les pido disculpas de antemano ya que me voy a demorar en subir un poco el tercer capítulo… ya está avanzado pero durante estos días, o sea mis supuestas vacaciones las cuales tenía pensado dedicarlas a la historia, voy a tener que dedicarme a terminar todas las tareas, trabajos, estudiar para exámenes y hacer monografías que me han dejado para la próxima semana, sí, la próxima semana… "Me quiero morir ¬¬"_

_Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

"_**El Reencuentro"**_

_**Spoiler**_

_- (…)Enana – gritaron desde dentro del departamento. "Ay gracias Dios", pensé mientras me giraba al ver abrirse la puerta y salir por esta a mi gran oso … "Oh, nooo" _

_- Emmet, por Dios, ¿qué haces sólo en calzoncillos? – dije horrorizada al verlo así (…)_

_- (…)Uhmmm… mucho gusto, me llamo pechos… - Dios, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Sentía mi cara arder, ahora comprendía como se sentía Bella cuando la ponía en situaciones como esta (…)_

_¿Se hacen a la idea de quién es "pechos"?, jajaja._

_Bueno ahora sí, reviews, ¡¡¡¡¡please!!!!!!. Alégrenme el día, no sean malitas ^^_

_Si tienen alguna duda o algún comentario destructivo, instructivo o lo que sea háganmelo saber… cuídense mucho y espero nos estemos leyendo pronto… _

_Que tengan una buena semana santa, tranquila, no juergueen mucho, sólo lo suficiente y coman arto pescado pero no se intoxiquen como yo… _

_Celebren por mi ya que yo no voy a poder hacerlo ¬¬_

_Beshossss _

_Y nos leemos pronto…_

10


	3. El Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía así que espero les guste ^^.**

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?... no saben lo feliz que estoy por la cantidad de reviews, así que esta semana a pesar de los trabajos y exámenes me puse a trabajar el doble y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. ¡¡¡Si por fin!!! No se pueden quejar ya que no demore mucho.

Bueno, nos leemos abajo, pero antes les contesto sus reviews:

**Ekate94: **me dio tanto gusto recibir tu review. ¡¡Gracias!! Y bueno, sí, yo también adoro a Jake y más cuando es el causante de celos en Edward. Jake y Bella estuvieron saliendo por algunos años, pero profundizaré en esto más adelante. Jeje, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado a mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo… cuídate y nos leemos pronto.

**Christti:** no te equivocaste en cuanto a lo de la señorita Pechos, jajaja. Pero ahora vas a ver por qué… Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. ¡¡Beshos!!.

**Vale: **jejeje, ahora sigo, no te preocupes. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, a mí me gusto mucho escribirlo… ^^

**Mavii Valmont:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior!, jeje, la verdad estuve dudando un poco con ese, ya que me parecía un poco aburrido. Pero bueno, ahora las cosas se van a ir poniendo cada vez mejores. ¡¡Espero leerte pronto!! Cuídate ^^.

**Janilichi:** no me digas que tú también eres fan de Jacob, jaja. Ay Liz, creo que Imelda está influenciando muy mal en ti, jaja… Por otro lado, ¿me estás amenazando? A mí… ¬¬ jajaja. Ay mi niña, no sabes la gracia que me causó leer tu review… vamos a ver el lunes si eres capaz de obligarme a actualizar el siguiente capítulo, jajaja… ¿¿¿Hacemos apuestas???

**LowlyMARIANA: **mi beta por decisión, gracias mami por editar este capítulo jaja ¿Qué haría sin ti? No te digo que espero que te guste este capítulo, porque tú ya lo has leído jajaj las ventajas de ser mi beta, ¿no?

**Ibet: **¡Bien que quieres ser mi beta por obligación! Sé que estas esperando por este capítulo, así que disfrútalo y ojala haya valido la pena que hayas esperado tanto jajaja

**Rose: ¡¡**Beso!! Lamento haber demorado tanto, sí, sé que te dije que lo subiría antes, pero tú sabes ami, la universidad me tiene muerta, ya ni tiempo tengo para los pretendientes. Pero ya que quieres morbo jaja vas a tener que esperar un poco más, en el siguiente se viene, ¡lo prometo! Tqm ami… y no te pongas sentimental que te cacheteo… ^^

**MeliCullen84:** ¡Ami linda de mi corazón! Que alegría me lleve al ver tu review, se lo difícil que es para ti leer esta historia, al igual que lo es para mi escribirla ¡No te imaginas! Pero pienso darle un pequeño cambio a la original ya que de por si tu y yo saldríamos más que traumadas, así que don't worry, no va ha ser tan autobiografía que digamos… por tu bien y por el mío. Por otro lado, Edward no se va a alejar, digamos que ni siquiera se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, es algo bruto el chico, o como se dice, prefiere ignorar las cosas que lo pueden terminar lastimando… digamos que la que se va a alejar va a ser otra. Si, ya te estarás dando cuenta, las cosas cada vez se van a poner más picantes y vamos a darle uno que otro empujoncito a nuestra querida pareja… Cuídate ami, y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Por fin, aparece Emmet… ^^ Beshos, Tqm…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL REENCUENTRO**

_Nadie está libre de decir estupideces, lo malo es decirlas con énfasis._

Había tenido uno de los días más pesados de todos y, para colmo, tuve que pasar por el supermercado para hacer las compras del mes, mejor dicho, para volver a hacer las compras del mes. Pues a pesar de vivir sola, el tener las visitas casi diarias de Edward y Emmet en mi departamento implicaba la necesidad del doble o mejor dicho el triple de raciones de comida y bebida diarias.

"_Sí, alimentar a Emmet es cómo intentar alimentar a un batallón… _

_Ese chico tiene como cinco estómagos"_

Saqué las bolsas de las compras de mi carro y me dirigí al ascensor con ayuda de un empleado del hotel, ya que yo sola no podía con todo, además estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de callar las voces en mi cabeza, que me instaban a llamar a Edward a cada rato.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de mi Pent House, pude ver que la llave estaba abierta así que me gire a hablar con el empleado.

- Eh, bueno gracias… - dije mientras me fijaba en el nombre que llevaba en su solapa. Era nuevo en el hotel, de eso estaba segura, pero ya de por sí no me agradaba por la manera en la que me estaba mirando. "_Por Dios, me estaba comiendo con la mirada"_ - joven Newton – dije media nerviosa mientras le extendía un billete por sus servicios.

- Dígame Mike, por favor, y no se preocupe, señorita – dijo devolviéndome el billete y de paso rozándome más de la cuenta. "_¡¿Y este qué se ha creído?!" _– estoy para servirle en lo que SEA. Tan sólo llámeme y aquí estaré…

_- Enana – _gritaron desde dentro del departamento. "¡_Ay, gracias a Dios!", _pensé mientras me giraba al ver abrirse la puerta y salir por esta a mi gran oso, quien me levantó del suelo en medio de un gran abrazo… "¡_Oh, nooo!"._

- Emmet, por Dios, ¿qué haces sólo en calzoncillos? – dije horrorizada al verlo así, tratando de librarme de su abrazo de oso.

- Jejeje – se comenzó a reír mientras me comenzaba a dar vueltas. Por lo visto había hecho una travesura. De eso estaba segura – es una larga historia – dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración y poniéndose serio de un momento a otro, cómo si estuviera concentrado en un viejo recuerdo.

Alguien tras de nosotros comenzó a carraspear para llamar nuestra atención. Por un momento nos habíamos olvidado de Mike.

Al voltear pude ver su cara de asombro y disgusto por la presencia de Emmet quien me tenía fuertemente agarrada por los hombros "_¡vaya, esto sí que es raro!"_

Tras unos segundos pudo disimular y dirigirse a mí…

- Si se le ofrece algo más… - Mike iba a continuar pero se cayó tras la estridente risa de Emmet.

- No te preocupes, muchacho, lo que esta señorita desee, yo se lo puedo dar – dijo abrazándome más fuerte, si fuera posible. Yo ya estaba comenzando a ponerme morada para cuando Emmet me soltó y tomó las bolsas que Mike aún sostenía con la cara contorsionada en una horrible mueca. Tras esto me empujó por la puerta y la cerró con un fuerte portazo sin darle la oportunidad de agregar algo más.

"_¿Es que acaso hoy todos se han vuelto locos?"._

Vi cómo Emmet dejaba las bolsas de las compras en la cocina. Sacó de ésta un par de cervezas y hielo… se dirigió a la sala apoderándose del mando de la TV, mientras se sentaba en el mueble con mucho cuidado para hacer zapping.

- Vamos, Bells, no piensas estar parada ahí todo el día, ¿no? – dijo mientras por su cara se extendía una sonrisa traviesa y me hacía gestos para que lo vaya a acompañar al mueble, luego volvió a poner su atención en la bolsa de hielo que sostenía y comenzó a pasársela por las cara soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, y luego tras darme una última mirada se los coloco en los… "_Oh, no Emmet Cullen"._

- ¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo? – grité mientras me acercaba a él al ver que se colocaba la bolsa en la entrepierna mientras soltaba un suspiro de ¿_placer?_ – Emmet, qué…

- Bella, yo… este… bueno, no es para tanto… - comenzó a farfullar.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? – pregunté exaltada – te encuentro en calzoncillos en mi departamento…

- No es la primera ves que me ves así… - me interrumpió para defenderse, mientras evadía mi mirada.

- ¡Por Dios, Emmet, olvídalo ya!, éramos niños y tú tenias complejo de desnudista – "_bueno hasta ahora lo sigues teniendo", _pensé… al acercarme más pude percatarme de algo que no había notado al comienzo - ¿Qué es esa marca que..? – comencé a acercarme más para verlo mejor – Emmet, eso es un cardenal… - dije exaltada. "¿_Quién diablos se atrevió a golpear a mi oso?"._

- No, no es nada – dijo levantándose rápidamente dejando caer la bolsa al suelo – ¡¡Demonios!! – gritó mientras se comenzaba a agarrar el dedo donde le había caído la bolsa…

- Oh, Em ¿qué te han hecho? – dije mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo, y me sentaba a su lado.

- Tuve una pelea en el billar – dijo sin mirarme – un hombre se quiso sobrepasar con una chica muy bonita y yo como todo un caballero fui a defenderla… era enorme, Bells, pero no lo suficiente para ganarme… le asesté un golpe que lo dejó casi inconciente…luego… – comencé a mirarlo con incredulidad "_¿en serio esperaba que me creyera eso?"_ – de pronto me tenía acorralado contra la pared…le asesté otro golpe…el tomó una botella y me la tiró… pero trastabilló y cuando ya lo… - perdida en medio de tanta imaginación, me levanté y fui a la cocina por un trozo de carne que tenia en el congelador, ya que hace unos minutos había captado lo que toda esta absurda historia escondía – salió huyendo como un cobarde – terminó su historia de manera triunfante mientras levantaba su puño al vacío…

- Toma – le dije, mientras le colocaba el pedazo de carne en el pómulo izquierdo - Bueno, ¿y ahora me vas a contar qué te pasó, realmente? – le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Emmet POV**

La enana me estaba poniendo nervioso con sus preguntas.

"_¿Cómo no se creyó mi historia?"- _pensé desesperado. Si se enteraba estaba seguro que después de esto tendría algo con qué chantajearme durante el resto de mis días…

Pero si no se lo contaba, sabía que encontraría la manera de hacerme hablar. 

"_Demonios, malditas hormonas…"_

- Pero si lo que te dije es la verdad – dije poniéndole la mejor carita de perro degollado que tenía.

- Vamos, Emmet – dijo Bella, mientras me miraba de una forma que no aceptaba réplicas. Di un fuerte bufido y comencé con la historia…

_Flash back_

- Todo, todo, todo, todo… - la gente comenzaba a aplaudir y vitorear con más fuerza cuando terminé la última jarra de cerveza.

- ¡Bien, Emmet! – la gente se me comenzó a acercar para felicitarme, mientras yo me abría paso para llegar a donde estaban mis amigos.

- Por un momento pensé que ese tipo te ganaría – dijo Seth mientras me palmeaba el hombro y me daba otra cerveza.

Dejé escapar una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de las personas que se encontraba jugando en otras mesas.

- No ha nacido el hombre que me pueda derrotar – dije mientras hacia una demostración de mis músculos…

Un grupo de chicas que estaban cerca de nosotros soltaron grititos y suspiros, así que les dediqué una de mis sonrisas más sexys que guardaba para momentos como éste.

Y sonreí aún más al ver que una comenzaba a hiperventilar y otras se encontraban sosteniendo a una de ellas, ya que parecía estaba apunto de desmayarse.

"_Soy irresistible" _

- Ya deja de hacer eso – dijo James malhumorado– se van a desmayar – dijo señalando a la chica que se estaba comenzando a poner morada y a sus amigas que no estaban mejor que ella.

- Hey, Em. Es tu turno – me dijo Seth, mientras me pasaba el taco.

Después de la última práctica del equipo – "_si, por fin estaba de vacaciones, bueno sólo era una semana, pero algo era algo"._

Seth, James y yo habíamos decidido ir a celebrar a un nuevo Pool&Bar que habían abierto en el centro de la ciudad…

Y vaya que nos estábamos divirtiendo a pesar de ser aún temprano, a esta altura del día ya había conseguido los números de muchas chicas, y más que una insinuación para hacer algo más entretenido que hablar… Pero aún así, ninguna de ellas significaba un reto para mí, así que las dejaba pasar…

- Vamos, ¡tira! – me dijo James, apurándome al ver que estaba metido en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estás tan apurado por perder? – le dije a James mientras me reía al ver su cara, cuando metí tres bolas de un solo tiro.

Pero James ya no contestó, parecía que había entrado en shock… "_Oh, vamos, sé que soy bueno pero no es para tanto"… _pensé mientras me acercaba a él.

- ¿Y éste qué tiene? – dije mirando a Seth, quien se encontraba con una cara tan o más estúpida que la que tenía James mirando a la entrada de la puerta…

Me giré a ver qué era lo que los tenía idiotizados, cuando la vi por primera vez…

"_¡Dios, creo que morí y estoy en el cielo!"._

- ¡Wow!, eso sí es una mujer – dijo Seth después de haberse recompuesto de la impresión que nos causó tremenda diosa – Hey, Emmet, estás babeando – dijo mientras se comenzaba a reír junto a James de mí.

Pero yo ya no podía contestarles. Estaba tan metido en la presencia de aquella mujer misteriosa que había entrado a este lugar para robar mi atención y la de los otros hombres presentes. Al pensar en eso no pude dejar de sentir celos, no quería que nadie la viera, sólo yo… quería que fuera solo mía.

"_Vamos, Emmet, estas pensando tonterías"…_

Una perversa sonrisa se extendió por mi cara cuando comencé a detallarla. Tenía el cuerpo de una modelo y el rostro más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, la cabellera rubia le caía larga y lisa sobre la espalda cubriendo parte de un delicioso cuello que con gusto mordería. Pero sus perfectos ojos azules, me cautivaron por completo, era como un mar profundo, misterioso y a la vez tan abrumador que no me importaría morir en ellos.

"_Era sexy, era perfecta… Dios, esa mujer tenía una mirada que sería capaz de llevarme a la lujuria"… _

- Emmet, ¡reacciona! – dijo James, sacudiéndome un poco.

- Sí, sí te quiero… – dije comenzando a delirar…

Seth y James comenzaron reír a carcajadas, mientras yo observa a mi diosa caminar a la barra con dos chicas más…

- Y ¿qué es lo que quieres, Emmet? – dije Seth mirándome de forma divertida.

- A ti, mi diosa – dije metido aún en mis pensamientos.

- Y ¿por qué no vas y le pides su número? – dijo James, creyendo que estaba bromeando.

- Sí – dije, tratando de convencerme, pero mis piernas no me respondían, estaba realmente nervioso – y si…

- Vamos casanova, ¡demuéstranos cómo se hace! – dijo Seth, dándome ánimos. Tuve que tragar duro tras escuchar esto.

"_Vamos, Emmet, tú puedes._

_No ha nacido la mujer que se pueda resistir a ti"_

Para cuando mis piernas por fin respondieron, ya que Seth y James me ayudaron a moverlas a empujones. Mi diosa se estaba dirigiendo a los servicios…

"_Bien, esta es tu oportunidad"… _

Me arrastré a los servicios para cuando la vi entrar… "_¿Y ahora qué hago?. No puedo entrar, pensará que soy un pervertido por estarla siguiendo hasta al baño para pedirle su numero de brasier...que diga, su número telefónico. O mejor la espero aquí afuera. Sí, eso es lo mejor"… _

- Dios, ¿cuánto más se va a demorar esta mujer? – dije, soltando un suspiro de frustración. "_O acaso era mi desesperación la que me hacía ver los minutos como horas. Vamos Emmet, Bella y Edward se burlarían de ti si te vieran en esta situación"…_

Perdido en mis pensamientos no había visto cuando abrían la puerta en la que había estado apoyado momentos atrás… y sin poderme dar tiempo a reaccionar caí de espaldas al suelo.

"_Esas son sus"…_

- ¿Qué diablos estás mirando? – dijo mi diosa. "_Dios, su voz era tan sexy…y sus labios carnosos me tentaban a besarla. Vamos, ¡Emmet reacciona!, le sigues mirando la entrepierna". _

¡Sí!, al haber caído de aquella manera me había llevado la mejor vista que mi Diosa me pudo haber dado en toda mi absurda existencia. Sé que soy algo pervertido, pero definitivamente ese encaje rojo en ella, me ponía…caliente…

"_vamos contrólate, ¿no quieres dar tremendo espectáculo si Emetcito se despierta no?" _

"_Concéntrate en algo que no sea su entrepierna, y ¡párate, estúpido!"…_

Me levanté del suelo, tratando de concentrarme en algo que mantuviera alejado de mi mente las imágenes de mí sacándole las panties a mi diosa con los dientes… para cuando pude ver sus pechos…

"_¡Oh, Dios, me va a dar un infarto!"_

- Uhmmm… mucho gusto, me llamo pechos…, que diga… panties… - Dios, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Sentía mi cara arder, ahora comprendía como se sentía Bella cuando la ponía en situaciones como esta.

No podía mirarla… debía estar pensando que soy un pervertido o un completo retrasado.

"_Genial, Emmet lo arruinaste todo. Sé hombre y enfréntala"._

Alcé la vista y lo que vi fue algo que me dejo paralizado. Mi diosa estaba detallando cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior… al parecer le gustaba lo que veía pues soltó un pequeño suspiro. "_Es tu imaginación, Emmet, definitivamente se te están muriendo la ultima reserva de neuronas que te quedaba". _

- ¿Así que te llamas pechos? – dijo volviendo su atención a mi rostro. Mientras me daba una sonrisa sexy. "_Vamos habla, está esperando a que le contestes". _

- Sí, es decir…. No… Me llamo… - iba a terminar la frase mientras me acercaba extendiéndole la mano, para cuando tropecé con mis propios pies _"No, definitivamente paro mucho con Bella"_. Pero no llegué a caer, me había agarrado de algo blando y redondo… ¿redondo?

"_No toques, no, Emmet, no hagas eso"… _

Mi conciencia me gritaba que dejara de tocar lo que sea que estuviera agarrando. Pero mi cuerpo y mi mente parecía que estaban trabajando en dos sintonías diferentes.

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar… lo último que pude ver fueron los ojos de mi diosa que pasaban de la lujuria a la rabia para luego irse toda furiosa sin antes darme tremendo gancho, dejándome tirado otra ves en el suelo, pero esta vez inconsciente.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Y eso fue lo último que supe – dije soltando un suspiro de frustración, mientras miraba al suelo – James y Seth me encontraron momentos después y les pedí que me trajeran aquí…

---------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Estaba que me partía de risa tirada en el suelo. Sé que no era bueno de mi parte estarme burlando de lo que le había pasado a mi gran oso, pero definitivamente esto se salía de lo esperado. _Una mujer lo había podido dejar inconsciente… jajaja _

- No es gracioso, Bella – dijo Emmet mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de reproche – ni siquiera supe como se llamaba – volvió a decir mientras se agarraba la cabeza frustrado…

- Lo… lo siento… lo siento, Em – dije volviendo a respirar normalmente mientras me levantaba del suelo, y le acariciaba las mejillas para poder llamar su atención – parece que de verdad te deslumbró esa chica – le sonreí tratando de animarlo un poco.

- Sí… es preciosa, Bells – dijo mirándome. Y no pude dejar de sentir que el corazón se me encogía al ver un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Vamos, Em - dije jalándolo de la mano para que me pueda seguir – vamos a mi habitación y… - pero no acabé de terminar mi frase…

- Oh, Bells… bueno, esto no es algo que me esperaba. Somos amigos… y yo te veo como una hermana – comencé a arrugar mi seño, definitivamente creo que el me estaba malentendiendo – sería raro… pero si eso quieres.

No tuve tiempo de gritar, Emmet me había levantado en vilo y me estaba llevando cargada a mi habitación mientras yo me reía a carcajadas.

Al llegar a mi habitación me tiró sobre la cama, mientras yo seguía riendo descontroladamente. Y se hechó a mi lado mientras prendía la televisión…

Cuando ya me pude calmar, lo miré fijamente y sentí pena por él. Nunca lo había visto así de triste y frustrado por una mujer… _ellos_ estaban acostumbrados a tener a todas las chicas a sus pies, y que ésta lo haya podido dejar así, estaba segura había herido algo más que su orgullo.

"_Esta chica es diferente… qué daría por poderlo ayudar" _pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía al baño.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Em, mientras se levantaba tras de mi.

- A prepararte la ducha, sigues algo tenso, así que será mejor que tomes una y te relajes – dije mientras buscaba en los gabinetes del baño mi frasco de sales. Pude ver su negación al verme agarrándolas…

- Esas son cosas de chicas – dijo mientras me hacía un puchero.

- Ni que fuera la primera ves que las usas – dije mientras le daba una de mis mejores sonrisas – por cierto ¿qué paso con tu ropa? – Emmet comenzó a reír nervioso.

- Me sentía más cómodo sin ella...

- Emmet…

- Está bien, está bien…Seth pensó que era gracioso tirarme un balde de agua encima para poder despertarme – dijo renegando un poco.

- Oh…, ya veo – dije tratando de esconder una sonrisa – bien, dúchate y yo te voy a preparar tu plato favorito de cenar – dije mientras me sentía más contenta al verle sonreír todo emocionado como un niño cuando le das una paleta de caramelo.

- Te quiero, Bells – dijo mientras me volvía a levantar del suelo y me comenzaba a dar vueltas de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------

La lasaña estaba casi lista, así que me puse a arreglar la mesa y saqué un vino.

"_Hoy Edward no cenaría con nosotros_", al pensar en eso sentí un poco de dolor y culpa. "_Deberías haberlo llamado, talvez sí estaba enfermo". _

Solté un suspiro, ya a esta altura del día me había convencido que lo mejor sería _pasar_ de toda esta situación, pero aún así no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para llamarlo… además necesitaba calmarme si no quería que Emmet se diera cuenta que algo no andaba bien, así que me dirigí al estéreo de la sala para poner la nana que Edward compuso para mí cuando éramos niños… Estaba tan metida en esa melodía que no escuché cuando el timbre sonó por primera vez.

- Ya, ya voy – dije mientras a regañadientes me fui a ver quién había interrumpido mi momento de tranquilidad.

- ¡¡¡BELLA!!! – lo poco que pude ver fue un pequeño borrón oscuro que me tiraba al suelo en medio de un abrazo. "_Esa voz"… _

- ¿Alice? – pregunté estando todavía tirada en el suelo con el pequeño bulto encima…

- Oh, Bella, ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañé! – dijo la voz de mi mejor amiga, con un dejo de reproche en ella – ¿por qué no abrías la puerta?. Ya me estaba comenzando a impacientar, acaso… ¿Estabas acompañada, Bells?... ¡oh, Dios! ¿Interrumpimos algo? – dijo tratando de levantarse para comenzar a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada.

- Jajaja, calma, Alice – dije mientras nos terminábamos de levantar – sólo es que no escuche el timbre – dije mientras la volvía a abrazar, _¡espera!_ – Espera Alice, dijiste "Interrumpimos" – al mirar hacia el pasadizo, me puse roja al ver que teníamos audiencia… Alice se comenzó a reír de mi reacción, mientras yo trataba de recobrar la compostura.

- Bella, te presento a mi novio Jasper y a su hermana Rosalie Hale…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Después de que pude articular más de dos palabras juntas los invité a pasar y los convencí de que se quedasen a cenar ya que por idea del duendecillo de Alice, habían venido a raptarme para salir a cenar, pero no habían contado con el hecho de que yo ya tenía todo preparado.

Tanto Jasper como Rosalie eran muy amables y no tardamos en llevarnos muy bien.

Rose era una modelo muy famosa en toda Europa, pero había venido a hacer carrera aquí tras firmar un contrato con una famosa empresa de cosméticos y no dudaba que fuera a temer éxito, era realmente perfecta… y hasta podría jurar de que la mujer indicada para Emmet.

Jasper, era de quién había escuchado hablar en las tantas conversaciones que mantuve con Alice. Era el gemelo de Rosalie, por lo tanto era tan bien parecido como su hermana, sólo que este tenía los ojos grises, los más profundos y expresivos que hubiera visto en mi vida. Por lo que pude ver era perfecto para mi amiga, él se desvivía por ella y aunque al comienzo estaba un poco nervioso, después de conversar un poco se pudo abrir mejor… además teníamos mucho en común. Él era abogado como yo, y para mi sorpresa era el nuevo abogado que la firma había estado esperando durante estos días.

Estaba realmente contenta de tener ha Alice de vuelta conmigo, la había extrañado mucho después de que decidió irse a Francia a estudiar diseño de modas. Fue mi mejor amiga durante la secundaria y mi compañera de cuarto durante algunos años en la universidad, hasta que ella consiguió un traslado a la famosa escuela de modas, Studio Berçot en París, y ahora había vuelto junto a su novio a abrir su propia boutique.

Además había sido la única chica que se había podido acoplar tan bien al grupo tan extraño que formábamos Edward, Emmet y Yo.

Aún recordaba cómo había sido la vez que nos conocimos.

Yo estaba en una de las tantas prácticas del equipo de soccer de la escuela, y no porque estuviera loca por alguno de los jugadores, todo lo contrario, era realmente un fastidio tener que ir a esas prácticas o partidos oficiales, para estar rodeada de gente completamente ajena a mí, pero simplemente lo hacía porque tanto Emmet como Edward eran parte del equipo de la escuela, y para colmo _don perfección_ era el capitán. Según ellos yo era su amuleto de la suerte, o como me decía Emmet, _su porrista favorita_.

Estaba sentada en las gradas de la cancha leyendo mi viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, mientras los chicos se encontraban practicando. Cuando la escuché hablar… _"Hola, tú debes ser Bella Swan" _había dicho el pequeño demonio _"mucho gusto, soy Alice Brandon, tú y yo vamos a ser las mejores amigas_" dijo tirándose a abrasarme.

"_Y vaya que el pequeño duende no se equivocó" _ pensé. Habría jurado que a veces parecía que pudiera ver el futuro…

- Ay, Bella, no sabes la cantidad de ideas que tengo para remodelar tu armario – dijo el pequeño duende mientras comenzaba a botar siguiéndome con los otros a la cocina – ¡mírate!, ¿qué a sido de ti, amiga?… definitivamente no debí haberte dejado sola – dijo comenzando a reprenderme por la forma en la que iba vestida.

"_¡Oh, vamos, me siento cómoda así!. Además ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cambiarme porque cuando llegué, Emmet… _

_¿Emmet? Dios, me había olvidado de él, tras la emoción de haber vuelto a ver a Alice". _

- Amor, ya deja de asustar a tu amiga –dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos- Recién acabas de llegar y ya estas queriendo organizar su vida – dijo mientras agarraba a Alice y la llevaba hasta la mesa, al ver que ésta comenzaba a querer alegar…

- No te preocupes, Bella – dijo Rose mientras me daba una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaban de la expectación – nos vamos a divertir mucho – dijo mientras tomaba los platos de mis manos y comenzaba a acomodarlos

"_¡¡NO, POR FAVOR, otra adicta a las compras, no!!" _Pensé.

Jasper y Alice comenzaron a reir al verme estática sin poder decir nada.

"_Al parecer el pequeño duendecillo manipulador no había cambiado en nada. ¡Oh, Dios! Eso significaba horas de tortura en los centros comerciales habidos y por haber… y ahora no era una… eran dos. Definitivamente Rose y Alice iban a ser mi tortura… y para colmo, ahora Alice iba a tener su propia boutique en la que podría jugar a la "barbie Bella" cuando quisiera". _

- Hey, Bella, aquí hay cinco platos – dijo Rose sacándome de mi trance, mientras terminaba de acomodar la mesa – ¿vamos a esperar a alguien?…

- Oh, no… lo que pasa es que… - pero ya no pude terminar de contestar.

- Bells, ¿para qué son estas cremas?. Huelen bien… – dijo Emmet entrando en la cocina, estando concentrado en untarse una de mis cremas para pies en la cara. Y no viendo que teníamos compañía…

- Emmet – llamé su atención, ya que había salido sólo con una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cintura.

Todo fue tan rápido, Emmet dej caer la crema al suelo mientras los ojos se le abrían como platos al ver hacia donde estaba Rosalie parada sosteniendo los vasos. Jasper le tapó los ojos a su novia que había comenzado a reír histérica al ver al pobre de Emmet en shock. Yo no sabía si golpear al estúpido de mi amigo por andar dando tremendo espectáculo, primero al empleado del hotel y ahora a mi visita, o disculparme con él por no haberle informado antes que teníamos visita. Pero la reacción que más me sorprendió fue la de Rose, pasó de estarse comiendo a Emmet con los ojos a ponerse furiosa de la nada…

- Hola, pervertido – dijo destilando veneno con sus palabras – ¿o debería de llamarte "pechos"? – dijo esto último lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Em.

- Yo… tú… yo… - Emmet había comenzado a tartamudear sin poder decidirse qué decir – no fue mi intención – dijo esto último casi implorando, nunca lo había visto tan afligido…

Y fue ahí donde termine de atar cabos. Rose era la famosa chica del Pool&Bar, la chica que había dejado impresionado a mi gran oso. Pero por lo visto ésta no guardaba el mejor concepto de Emmet…

- Sí, claro – dijo esta mirando furiosa para otro lado.

- Rose… ¿Emmet es el chico del que me hablaste? – preguntó Alice cuando ya se pudo calmar después de tremendo ataque de risa.

- Sí, bueno, pensé que se llamaba pechos – dijo traspasando a Emmet con la mirada - él es el pervertido del que te hablé…

Emmet frunció el seño tras escuchar a Alice hablar. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo despegó los ojos de Rose los posó sobre Alice, llevándose una sorpresa aún mayor…

- Duende… - dijo, corriendo a levantar a Alice de su silla para darle vueltas. Mientras esta comenzaba a reír de nuevo a carcajadas… - te extrañé… - le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

¡No!. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. Ahora no sólo Rosalie quería matar a Emmet, sino que ahora lo tendría que cuidar de un novio celoso.

- Jajaja, basta oso, me estás manchando con crema – dijo Alice mientras apartaba a Emmet con sus pequeñas manitas para que la terminaba de colocar en el suelo.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué esta pasando aquí? – dijo Jasper furioso mientras se colocaba al lado de su novia y la apartaba de Emmet en medio de un abrazo posesivo.

Yo comencé a reír nerviosa al ver la tención en el ambiente. Alice se aparto de Jasper para acercarse a Emmet y a mí, que me había acercado a éste último para protegerlo si es que los gemelos Hale se confabulaban para dejarlo otra vez inconciente…

- Amor… – dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Jasper para que se acercara a ésta – te presento a Emmet Cullen, mi mejor amigo y casi hermano – dijo mientras Emmet reía por lo bajo – Jasper… - comenzó a decir Alice como advertencia…

- Mucho gusto – dijo Jasper algo desconfiado tendiéndole la mano a regañadientes.

- Mucho gusto Jasper, y suerte – dijo Emmet mientras soltaba tremenda risa, rompiendo la incomodidad que se sentía en el ambiente – la vas a necesitar con esa pequeño demonio. ¡Auuuch!. ¡Alice, eso duele! – dijo Em mientras se sobaba la nuca, ya que ésta le había golpeado ahí. Rosalie comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de todos en esa habitación ya que había pasado desaperciba durante esos minutos…

- Emmet, te represento a Rosalie Hale – dijo Alice, lanzándole a ésta una mirada cómplice.

- Es un placer, Rosalie – dijo éste acercándose con cautela a Rose, y al ver que esta no planeaba romperle alguna olla o sartén en la cabeza, se arriesgó y tomó su mano inclinándose para besarla, deteniéndose algunos segundos más para disfrutar del momento.

Todos nos habíamos quedados callados, esperando la reacción de Rose, pero no hizo nada. Ésta se había quedado paralizada con el gesto tan galante por parte de Emmet. Y éste último haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se separó de ella y dándonos una sonrisa nerviosa a todos…

- Bueno, ¿y ya está la comida? - preguntó, mientras nos dedicaba la sonrisa más traviesa que tenía.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fue tan extraño ver cómo el ambiente había cambiado en la cocina. Emmet a regañadientes se había ido a poner ropa más apropiada, alegando que estarse vistiendo y desvistiendo era innecesario, ya que todos lo habíamos visto así y ¿qué más daba?-

Rosalie no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna mientras Emmet se encontraba ausente, pero parecía como si estuviera teniendo un gran conflicto interno ya que no dejaba de suspirar o renegar de la nada.

Jasper y Alice mientras tanto se encontraban sumergidos en su burbuja personal, mientras se hablaban en susurros y se dedicaban miradas cargadas de amor…

- Bella… lamento haberme comportado así en tu casa – dijo Rose, dirigiéndose a mi. Estaba realmente nerviosa y se notaba algo avergonzada - … él… él… ¿él es tu novio? – Preguntó con cautela, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un bonito color carmín – lo siento, no debería de preguntar esas cosas…. Recién nos conocemos y ya estoy… – comenzó a disculparse rápidamente… mientras yo le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

"_Definitivamente Rose me agradaba para Emmet, es directa, eso me gusta". _

- Rose… - la callé para poder calmarla – Emmet es mi mejor amigo – le dije mientras veía como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con alegría – es casi como un hermano o también podría decir que es como un hijo – dijo mientras ambas comenzábamos a reír.

- Están hablando de mí – dijo Emmet entrando a la cocina, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

Llevaba sólo una camiseta negra pegada que resaltaba sus músculos y un bermudas de mezquilla, que le sentaban a la perfección.

"_Sí, lo sé… se preguntarán: ¿de dónde sacó la ropa?. _

_Pero el hecho de que ambos pasaran tanto tiempo en mi departamento, implicaba que también tuvieran reservas de su ropa aquí. _

_Para emergencias, claro"…_

Rosalie no había apartado la mirada del cuerpo de Emmet desde que éste entró en la estancia, detallándolo desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta sus piernas bien formadas y bronceadas por el sol. Emmet se acercó cautelosamente a ella, sentándose a su lado…

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le susurró en el oído, como para que sólo ella pudiera oírla. Pero vamos, lo conozco demasiado como para intuirlo tras ver a Rose ponerse de los mil colores. Así que para hacerlo guardar la compostura, lo pateé por debajo de la mesa. Emmet se alejó de Rose, bufando por lo bajo mientras me dirigía miradas de reproche.

- Bueno, sírvanse – les dije de la manera más educada…

- Hey, Bella – dijo Alice llamando mi atención – ¿no vamos a esperar a Edward?

Y como si hubiese sido invocado por el diablo, escuchamos cómo habrían la puerta del departamento para luego escucharla cerrarse y unas pisadas que se acercaban a donde estábamos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado sin motivo alguno…

- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – pude escuchar que dijo esa aterciopelada voz que tanto conocía desde el pasadizo, mientras se acercaba poco a poco…

-------------------------------------------------------

Y… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me odian? Jajaja

Sé que es un crimen dejarlo ahí, pero tengo mis motivos chicas, mis pobres dedos se estaban quejando a gritos.

Las cosas cada ves se van a poner mejores, pero les advierto, más de una me va a odiar en el siguiente capitulo, pero les adelanto… ¡No hay mal que por bien no venga! Sólo ténganme paciencia… prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a nuestros personajes.

Bueno aquí los adelantos:

_**Spoiler **_

_- ¿Papá, ocurre algo? – dije algo nervioso. Carlisle no acostumbraba a llamar a estas horas de la noche. _

_- Disculpa que te despertara hijo, pero han ocurrido algunos problemas…_

_---------_

_- Edward… hazlo – no había nada más que esperar… Avancé con ella hasta tenerla recargada contra la pared. Mientras la penetraba de un solo empujón… pude sentirla retorcerse mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas y mordía cada parte de su cuerpo que tuviera a mi alcance. _

Si, se viene el lemmon jajajaja

Pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones. No se imaginan lo que me esta costando escribirlo, pero bueno ya ustedes juzgarán ^^

En esta ocasión no voy a poner una fecha para actualizar, pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Así que bueno _reviews… quiero reviews…_mi beta me dijo una vez que los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo… Así que si no quieren que muera antes de terminar esta historia… Espero sus reviews!!!!

Cuídense mucho y espero leerlas pronto…

Beshoss…


	4. ¿Celos?

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^.**

Preparen, apunten y… ¡¡FUEGO!!...

Bueno, bueno… ahora sí, pido clemencia… aunque sé que no la merezco… he tardado mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. Pero tengo mis motivos… estoy por entrar en parciales esta semana, y se me juntaron algunos trabajos durante las semanas pasadas. Para colmo entre fiestas y relajo, doña inspiración se fue a la Conchinchina dándose vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso, la muy desgraciada me dejó a la deriva… así que tuve que avanzar de a poco para poder traerles éste capítulo… ¿Me perdonan?, ¿Sí? ... sé que lo van a hacer, porque sino, ¿¿quién continuaría con la historia?? Jejejeje, bien… ahora sí, pasemos a los reviews…

**LowlyMARIANA:** mi niña… gracias por la ayuda. ¿Qué haría sin ti?… nada… tú y mis amenazadoras me ayudan a seguir con esta historia cuando tengo ganas de tirar la toalla. Besos, reina… te quiero mucho…

**Sanbla: **¡¡Bienvenida!! Me dio mucho gusto recibir tu review, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarlo… no sabes los ánimos que me dan para seguir adelante con esta loca idea. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado… besos y espero leerte pronto.

**Ekate94: **hola, ¿cómo has estado?... ¡qué bueno que te haya hecho reír el capítulo anterior!… bueno ahora nos toca llorar o mejor dicho renegar, jajaja. Ya me entenderás por qué… Pero créeme, tiene un por qué… Así que no me odies, ¡please!… cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto…

**Melo: **jajaja, me dio mucha risa tu review… espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Tal vez me odies un poco, pero prometo que tengo motivos para haberlo hecho así… espero leerte pronto… cuídate mucho…

**Mavii Valmont: **no te me mueras por favor, tienes que leer este capítulo… jajaja… Ay, gracias, muchas gracias por tu review… ¿quién no podría adorar a Emmet? Yo a veces creo que me parezco mucho a él… por eso se me hace fácil escribir los Emmet POV. Pero bueno, me dices que te pareció este capítulo ¿ok?, estoy algo nerviosa porque no sé como vayan a reaccionar con lo que he puesto… pero tengo mis motivos…. No hay mal que por bien no venga… Bueno te me cuidas, y nos leemos pronto… besos ^^.

**Cindel23: **jajaja, lamento haberlas dejado así. No sé, tengo esa manía de dejar las cosas en suspenso casi en todos los capítulos, como ya te estarás dando cuenta... Gracias, muchas gracias por el review… ¡no sabes!, he estado con unas ganas de dejar la historia, pero me acordaba de todas las que leen y bueno, me obligaba a seguir con esto. Espero me perdonen por la demora. Bueno ahora sí, cuídate mucho y besos ¿ok?, espero leerte pronto ^^.

**FAYRES12:** jeje, gracias por el review… y por haber esperado tanto por este capítulo. Prometo no demorar para los próximos ^^. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto. Ya me muero por ver sus reacciones con el lemmon que se viene… jajaja.

**Chantel-Cullen:** Hola… jajaja, gracias por el review, y gracias por amar el fic. No sabes los ánimos que me dan para seguir adelante. Bueno, la historia no sería la misma sin las ocurrencias de Emmet, ¿verdad? Yo sinceramente lo adoro… y ni te imaginas lo que se viene… Bueno ahora sí, te me cuidas mucho, y espero leerte pronto… besos ^^.

**Piola: **gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, prometo seguirlo, no te preocupes, jeje. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado, ya que ni te imaginas cuanto me costó hacerlo… más que todo porque a mí tampoco me agradó mucho el cambio que se está dando… sufrí…sufrí mucho. Pero ahora ya estoy mejor… así que… espero con ansias ver qué les parece este cambio… jejeje, espero leerte pronto… cuídate mucho y besos ^^.

**Janilichi: **ni reina, ni niña bella… jajaja, sí pues, tenía mi lado masculino. Gracias reina por el apoyo. Sin tus torturas, no hubiera actualizado por lo menos durante algún tiempo más… y para colmo ahora se vienen los exámenes, ¿verdad? Ah, maldición. Cada vez que me veas vagando me pegas ¿ya?... te quiero mucho… así que disfruta de este capítulo… espero tu review… ^^.

**Christti: **hola, ¿cómo estás?... jaja, gracias por el review… ahora también se viene un Rose/Emmet… jajaja y el lemmon… por fin el lemmon ¿verdad? Pues te informo que a partir de aquí se vienen varios lemmons más… ^^. Parte de la trama, claro. Bueno, espero con ansias ver cómo reaccionan a éste capítulo… ¿me odiarás? Jaja… ¡please!… no me odien… jaja… cuídate mucho y voy a estar esperando tu review con ansias.

**LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy:** jejeje, gracias por el review… y espero que me disculpen por haber tardado… no pensaba demorarme tanto, pero tuve complicaciones como te habrás dado cuenta. Espero saber qué les pareció este capítulo… jeje, la verdad, a mí me costó escribirlo… cuídate mucho y besos… nos leemos pronto…

**Milagros: **amita, bienvenida a la historia… jejeje, te quiero mucho, cuídate…

**Lau-efron-cullen: **gracias por el review… y sí, por fin se viene el lemmon… jaja, aunque no es lo que ustedes esperaban… ^^ Ya me entenderás cuando lo leas… cuídate mucho y ya muero por leer qué les pareció este capítulo, jajaja…^^…me van a querer matar…

**Rose: **amita… jaja, ¿qué comes que adivinas? Creo que eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle… pero bueno, por fin ¿verdad?... por fin actualice… la verdad ya estaba cansada de tanta tortura por parte de mis amigas, así que me apresuré a terminar la historia… ^^ Espero te guste este capítulo, loca… y déjame mi review… jajaja, te quiero mucho, amita…

**Ibet: **ami linda de mi corazón… ¿qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda?... gracias por las ideas y por la paciencia… a veces creo que te exploto mucho… pero sé que te gusta… jaja. Este capítulo me costó mucho más que los otros… pero valió la pena… jaja, léelo y dime qué te parece…

**Lauri_pichi: **hola, bienvenida a la historia… jeje, gracias por el review… y bueno, por fin, aquí está el capítulo tan esperado… la verdad me costó un poco, pero espero sea de su agrado. Cuídate mucho y espero leer pronto tu review… muero por ver qué les pareció…

**Dissimula: **gorda bitx… jajaja… ¿por qué eres tan impaciente? Claro que había un reencuentro, tanto por Emmet/Rose, y Alice/Bella… jaja ¿qué esperabas Moxi?... bueno, ahora se viene el lemmon… sí, gorda… sé que te gusta la cochinada… así que léelo y dime qué te parece… espero tu review, gorda… y no acepto escusas…

**XxxHellenxxX: **mi prosti de mi corazón… ay, niña, ¡cuánto te quiero!… gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review… y sobre todo por la paciencia. Especialmente porque ustedes saben cuánto he querido abandonar la historia… la culpa la tiene Helio…jaja… bueno ami, aquí está… por fin… la actualización… espero leer tu comentario… cuídate, ami ^^.

**Pukichick: **ami bella de mi corazón. Si, ami te entiendo, a mi también se me hace difícil decidirme cuando se trata de Edward y Emmet, claro que el primero es mi consentido, pero definitivamente, no querer a Emmet es difícil. ¡Es un sol ese hombre! (o debería decir niño ^^). Pobre de nuestra Bella que tiene que pasar penas ajenas por culpa del oso, jajaja, pero igual, lo bueno es que no va a poder decir que su vida es aburrida, teniendo a Emmet como amigo. Ay ami, ahora se viene el lemmon, jajaja, espero no me pongas no admitir en el msn, ya que tu estabas avisada, y como lo prometí… la parte de la que te hable… la hice suave. ¡Así que disfrútala! Te quiero mucho… besote!!

Ufff terminé… ^^

Ahora sí… este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mi **Liz** (te puse primera, ya ves ^^) y a **Imelda**… gracias chicas, porque sin sus amenazas y torturas no hubiese terminado este capítulo… las quiero mucho…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿CELOS?**

_El amor es la respuesta, pero mientras esperas la respuesta… _

_El sexo plantea algunas buenas preguntas… _

**Bella POV**

Mi corazón se disparó desbocado cuando lo vi cruzar el umbral de la cocina, pero me sentí aún peor cuando posó sus ojos en mí y estos le comenzaron a brillar de una extraña manera, para luego darme su sonrisa torcida mientras tanteaba el ambiente…

"_Vamos Bella, contrólate. _

_Bella… Bella, no… Bella, no le sonrías… no… no le sonrías… ¡BELLA!_

_¡Por Dios, mujer! Deja de mirarlo"._

Me sentía completamente extraña y ajena a mi cuerpo, una parte de mí me pedía a gritos que me le acercara y lo tocara para cerciorarme de que estaba bien y que la supuesta enfermedad por la que no se había reportado al trabajo no era cierta. Y la otra sólo me instaba a matarlo con mis propias manos por haberme tenido preocupada innecesariamente.

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso yo estoy pintada?… - dijo Alice mientras se reía algo incómoda por tener que romper nuestra conexión.

- ¿Alice?… - dijo Edward volteando a ver a Alice que se hacía la ofendida en su sitio.

- ¿Qué, no piensas saludarme? – dijo el pequeño demonio, mientras Edward corría a su lado abrazándola efusivamente y Jasper bufaba por lo bajo – está bien, Edward, te disculpo – dijo en medio de risas - Cuando se trata de Bella y tú, pareciera que el resto no existiera – "_¡D_ios_! Alice me iba a matar con sus comentarios_".

- Tú, pequeño duende, se nota que no haz cambiado – dijo Edward mientras le jalaba los cachetes.

- ¡Basta, Edward! – dijo Alice apartando las manos de Edward con un manotazo cariñoso- Compórtate, quiero presentarte a mi novio Jasper Hale y a su hermana Rosalie Hale – dijo mientras se libraba del agarre de Edward y le presentaba a los nombrados.

- ¿Jasper Hale? ¡Oh, vaya qué pequeño es el mundo! – dijo Edward mientras se estrechaban las manos – nuestro nuevo director de Derecho Comercial en persona. Es un placer conocerte, por fin.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Jasper de la manera más amigable posible. Alice rió por lo bajo y tomó la mano de su novio, mientras Edward se venía a sentar a mi lado.

- Bueno, si ya terminaron con sus presentaciones. ¿Ahora sí podemos comer? – dijo Emmet en medio de su desesperación, golpeando insistentemente la mesa con sus cubiertos.

-----------------------------------------------

Por más que intentaba prestar atención a alguna de las conversaciones, no podía. Mi mente continuamente me jugaba malas pasadas y traía a mi memoria la infortuna noche del beso.

Y peor para mí, al parecer era la única que se estaba torturando al respecto ya que Edward estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. No podía negarlo, esto me estaba comenzando a hacer hervir la sangre.

Y todavía en repetidas ocasiones, y para desgracia mía, él me había atrapado mirándolo. Y para mi peor desgracia no podía dejar de sonrojarme. Circunstancias de las cuales Emmet no perdía oportunidad para burlarse.

- Alice, debiste habernos dicho que vendrías. Así te hubiésemos ido a recoger – dijo Emmet mientras comenzaba su tercera ración de flan.

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte en paños menores? – dijo Alice mientras se reía a carcajadas ya que Edward había escupido su bebida de la impresión y había bañado con ésta a Emmet que estaba sentado frente a él.

- ¡Qué asco, Edward! – dijo Em mientras se limpiaba, y tomaba una cucharada de flan lista para ser lanzada...

- ¡Ya!, no peleen… y Emmet, suelta esa cuchara – le dije para calmarlos. Rose tomó a Emmet por el hombro y le dijo algo al oído. Sea lo que sea lo que le haya dicho, por mi salud mental, preferí ignorarlo ya que Emmet empezó a comérsela con la mirada.

- Bella – dijo Edward llamando mi atención.

- ¿Sí?… - dije sin mirarlo.

- Mmmm… ¿Ángela te dio mi recado? – preguntó dudando. Fue ahí cuando lo miré, buscando las palabras exactas para contestarle.

- Sí, lo hizo… Al parecer ya no estás tan enfermo como dijiste – dije dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproche. "¿_De cuando acá utilizaba terceras personas para hacerme llegar recados?",_ pero Edward no contestaba, al parecer estaba pensando qué decir. Suspiró y luego prosiguió…

- Ayer después de que me dejaste, tomé hasta quedar inconciente – dijo mientras me volvía a mirar para ver mi reacción – para cuando desperté hoy, me costó recordar porqué había terminado así…

"_¡Maldición!" _

¿Qué podía decirle tras esto?… él no es de tomar hasta llegar a ese estado. Pero lo que decía no tenía sentido a menos que haya querido olvidarse de lo que paso.

"_Se sintió culpable por lo que te hizo, Bella, y quería olvidarlo"._

Me repetía una y otra vez mi conciencia mientras miraba con incredulidad a Edward. Este al verme que no contestaba nada, me dio una sonrisa torcida. Y no pude dejar de sentirme culpable…

- Pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad? – dije mientras este asentía a mi pregunta – está bien – dije mientras acariciaba su cara y éste sonreía a mi contacto.

Escuchamos como alguien carraspeaba la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Todos habían estado pendientes de nuestra conversación.

Emmet nos miraba extrañado del uno al otro, tratando de comprender qué se había perdido, "_Bueno, nota mental, hacer que Edward le explique las cosas, a excepción de lo del beso. Aprecio mucho la vida de Edward como para soltar esto así no más… Además no significó nada"_.

Rose nos miraba con una sonrisa pícara mientras parecía que Alice estaba por dar saltitos en su sitio de felicidad. Y Jasper, bueno, él sonreía un poco más relajado.

"¿_Qué veían ellos que nosotros no hacíamos?_

_Por favor, ni que nunca nos hubiesen visto haciendo cosas como esta". _

- Y bien, Alice, ¿cómo va todo sobre el desfile de apertura?… - dije tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

El resto de la cena pasó de la manera más tranquila, de no ser por las miradas furtivas que le daba a Edward y las sonrisas que éste me dirigía haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa.

"_Maldición, Bella contrólate, pareces una colegiala. _

_Ni en tus épocas del instituto te comportabas así". _

Y las cosas empeoraron cuando Emmet hizo el comentario sin querer del pequeño incidente que tuve con el empleado del hotel, ese tal Mike Newton… provocando que sea el centro de atención durante el resto de las conversaciones, para colmo de males que ahora era Edward quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Parecía molesto e intrigado y durante todo el tiempo que Emmet contó sobre el pequeño incidente estuvo con el ceño fruncido y bufando a más no poder. Era extraño, y hasta pude jurar que parecía estar celoso.

"_Bueno siempre a sido sobre protector conmigo, debe ser sólo eso"._

Ya entrada bien la noche y para cuando Emmet comenzó a cantar la canción del rey león, decidimos que era hora de despedirnos no sin antes acordar reencontrarnos pronto.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV **

Llegué a mi departamento totalmente cansado después de haber tenido que contestar el exhaustivo interrogatorio de Emmet acerca del por qué Bella y yo estábamos actuando raro.

Terminé contándole lo que pasó, omitiendo la parte del beso y la conversación que tuvimos, sé que Bella hubiese preferido eso y yo aún más ya que no quería enfrentarme a Emmet por algo sin sentido.

Después de haber tenido que estar escuchando sus burlas acerca de depender de Bella siempre que me veía metido en líos de faldas, para pasar a delirar sobre Rosalie y las posibles cosas que podrían hacer juntos, terminé llevándolo a su departamento ya que se acercaba una de las semanas más pesadas de todas.

Bella y yo estábamos encargados de organizar la fiesta de bienvenida para Jasper. Ya casi todo estaba listo, pero aún así nada podía fallar. Todo debía estar impecable. Y yo ya había dejado a Bella sola durante un día con toda esa carga.

"_Bella…" _

Llegué a mi departamento y me dirigí a mi habitación… por el cristal que separaba mi cuarto de una gran terraza pude observar cómo se alzaba sobre el manto negro del cielo la luna imponente y glamorosa.

Sin pensarlo, volví a recordar todo lo acontecido durante la cena.

No puedo negar que me encontraba tremendamente nervioso por la reacción de Bella para cuando me viera. Pero sentí un gran alivio cuando ésta me sonrío al verme entrar por el umbral de la cocina… pero claro, no todo dura para siempre, ya que me sentí culpable al darme cuenta que había estado preocupada por mi por el recado que le había dejado.

"_Estúpido, Edward… "_

Desde que la conocí, había sentido la necesidad de cuidar de ella y protegerla de cualquiera que la quisiera lastimar… y, vaya, ¡qué irónica era la vida! El que la venía a lastimar ahora era yo… Sonreí con melancolía, al recordar su caricia en mi rostro por la preocupación que debía haber sentido por mí. Su tacto sobre mi piel se había sentido perfecto, tan cálido y suave a la vez. Así era mi Bella, tan preocupada por el resto…

Tuve que sostenerme del barandal al recordar la historia de Emmet sobre aquel chico Newton.

"_Lo hubieran visto, el muchacho creía que tenía alguna posibilidad con Bella" dijo mientras se ahogaba con su risa, y tras recobrar la compostura "estoy seguro que si me hubiera demorado un poco más, no sólo se la hubiese seguido comiendo con la vista…" _

Solté un gruñido.

¿Quién se había creído ese tipo para tratar de ligar con mi amiga?

"_No, no estaba celoso. _

_Era sólo que… era sólo… sólo la quiero proteger. _

_Especialmente de tipos como éste, que no sabrían comprenderla". _

Ya mañana tendría que arreglar cuentas con el personal de ese hotel, no permitiría que nadie este tratando de molestar a mi amiga Bella.

Volví a gruñir al tener que salir de mi trance cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar…

_Mi padre… ¿Qué habrá pasado?_ Pensé mientras miraba la pantalla.

- ¿Papá, ocurre algo? – dije algo nervioso. Carlisle no acostumbraba a llamar a estas horas de la noche.

- Disculpa que te despertara hijo, pero han ocurrido algunos problemas…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba parada en medio de un cuarto lleno de telas de muchos colores que caían del techo escarchado con infinitos trozos de cristales. Miles de almohadas cubrían el suelo, dejando pequeños espacios donde había pequeñas fuentes de chocolate con fresas rodeando a éstas.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ Pensé, pero como si fuera cosa de magia, mi voz se materializó haciendo eco en todas las paredes.

Del susto, pegué un brinco y llevé una mano a mi pecho para tranquilizar mi asustado corazón. Pero me llevé otra sorpresa más… sólo llevaba puesta una diminuta prenda de encaje rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

"_¿Que diablos?"…_el eco se volvió a repetir pero esta vez con más intensidad, así que dejé la frase a medias.

Ya que no podía pensar sin la necesidad que mis pensamientos se materializaran, descubriéndome a mi misma. Decidí observar el lugar. Era realmente muy acogedor, pero sobre todo bastante romántico y erótico. Si no hubiera estado en una situación como ésta, me hubiera detenido a admirar cada detalle de este lugar.

Empecé a caminar cuando descubrí un rastro de rosas sobre los cojines que seguían hasta toparse con una gran cantidad de telas que actuaban como muro separando las dos estancias. Sin esperar ninguna señal crucé por las telas…

"_¡¡¡¡Dios mío!!!!" _El eco se hizo más intenso.

- Hola, mi diosa – dijo la viva imagen de mi oso súper crecido, sólo que estaba completamente desnudo.

"_¡¡¡¡Dios mió!!!!" _Volvió a repetir mi conciencia, sonando cada vez más histérica, cuando veía cómo éste me detallaba con la vista y una sonrisa juguetona se asomaba por sus carnosos labios, mientras dos adorables hoyuelos le aparecían en el rostro.

"_¡¡¡Sólo mírale la cara, Rosalie Hale!!!"_ La voz ahora sonó más autoritaria. Y mi gran oso comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras los músculos de su pecho se movían por las vibraciones que esta producía. No pude aguantarme más y comencé a detallarlo como éste había hecho conmigo momentos atrás. Bajé por su pecho bien formado, a sus dos grandes brazos, fuertes y musculosos, en los cuales me hubiese gustado estar ahora. Su pecho duro y sin vellos, como a mi me encantaba. Su vientre en el cual se veían los músculos bien remarcados como una tableta de chocolate, y su… su… su…

"_Wow, eres perfecto"…_

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dijo con tono juguetón, mientras se acercaba a mi…

"_¡¡Quédate donde estás!!"_ Gritó mi conciencia, pero la imagen de Emmet siguió avanzando.

- No… - y de un momento a otro ya estaba parado frente a mi – no puedes saber si soy o no perfecto sólo mirándome cariño – tomó mi mano derecha, y la colocó en su pecho – lo mejor es sentirlo… - dijo haciendo lo mismo con la otra y ayudándome a moverlas sobre este.

Pegué tremendo grito cuando pude sentir su piel suave bajo mis manos.

"_Vamos, Rosalie Hale, no caigas en su juego"… _

Pero ya no pude seguir pensando porque me arrojé sobre los labios de mi gran oso, mientras trataba de tocar toda la piel que tuviera a mi alcance.

"_¡¡Dios, estoy en el paraíso!!" _ El eco ahora era cada vez más lejano.

"_Rosalie"_… escuché que me llamaban. Pero no presté atención.

"_¡¡Maldición detente!!" _Grité para cuando escuché a esa voz volver a llamarme.

"_No, Emmet, tú no… tú sigue"… _le rogué a mi gran oso mientras sentía cómo desabrochaba mi brasier con una sola mano tirándolo lejos de mi alcance. Comenzando a pasar la punta de su lengua por mi ya endurecido pezón, haciendo que me arqueara a él, en busca de un mayor contacto, mi oso deslizo sus manos por el valle entre mis pechos, llevándolos hasta los costados de mis caderas jugando con el elástico de mi pequeña braguita, mientras yo me moría de placer y desesperación.

"_Emmet por favor"… _comencé a impacientarme…

Quería sentirlo sobre mi piel, quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Cuando ya no pude resistir más a su escrutadora mirada, aparté sus manos para agilizar el proceso y deshacerme de una vez por todas de esa estorbosa prenda pero Emmet me detuvo a medio camino.

- No, déjamelo a mí - dijo con la voz ronca, mientras me recostaba sobre los cojines del suelo y me sacaba la prenda de un solo tiro… ahora ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones.

Se colocó entre mis piernas, sobando su súper crecida excitación cerca de mi centro, haciéndome gemir de placer, para luego atacar mi boca empezando una frenética batalla de labios, su lengua caliente y dulce se abrió camino, explorando hasta el último rincón. Me aferro con fuerza, mientras su mano viajaba a uno de mis pechos, rozándolo con las yemas para luego apretarlo ligeramente. Comencé a gemir con más intensidad mientras sus caricias se hacían más insistentes y su boca abandonaba la mía para comenzar a atender a mi otro pecho. Succionándolo y mordiéndolo mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano…

"_Rosalie"…_ volvió a llamar esa fastidiosa voz…

"_¡Maldición!… Emmet sigue… no te deten"…_

Pero ya no pude seguir hablando cuando lo sentí meter tres dedos dentro de mi centro, comenzando a moverlos con fuerza y rapidez, mientras yo me retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo. Su boca abandono mi pecho y yo gruñí de frustración, mientras él seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí… me sonrió de manera traviesa viéndome a los ojos con pasión y deseo, mientras la fricción de su mano se iba deteniendo.

Antes de poderme quejar lo vi bajar la cabeza a esa zona sensible, mientras reemplazaba su mano, por su lengua. El calor de su boca comenzó a cubrir por completo mis partes íntimas, haciéndome delirara de placer, sus manos subieron por mi abdomen llegando a mis pechos, tomando posesión de mis pezones. Mientras seguía moviendo y lamiendo con su lengua dentro de mí, haciéndome perder la cordura durante esos maravillosos segundos…

"_Oh Emmet… sigue"… _

Comenzó a mover su lengua, sacándola y metiéndola con más velocidad, mientras dejaba mis pezones para alzar mis caderas y tener mayor acceso, mientras yo me sostenía de los cojines cercanos, para no terminar arrancándole los cabellos por las cosas que me estaba haciendo sentir. Sabía que estaba por venirme, y su lengua se comenzó a mover con más intensidad. Una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura y se dirigió a mi clítoris, mientras movía sus dedos en sincronía con su lengua… era la tortura más deliciosa de todas. Y ya no pudiendo aguantarme más, me vine, sintiendo como todos los nervios y músculos de mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar de manera descontrolada, mientras Emmet se relamía los labios y daba pequeños besos a esa zona aún sensible.

"_Oso, eso fue maravilloso"… _dije mientras lo jalaba y lo tumbaba sobre los cojines, para pasar a tomar el control de la situación… "_pero ahora me toca a mí", _dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Baje el rostro y capture sus labios con un dulce y suave beso que pronto se convirtió en pasión desbordada mientras él dejaba escapar gemidos roncos… "_te tengo_"…sonreí triunfante en medio de nuestros besos, cuando baje mis manos por su abdomen duro y perfecto, siguiendo el camino hasta el inicio de su pubis, antes de que me pudiera detener capture su miembro entre mis dedos. Emmet se dejó caer sobre los cojines, mientras guturales sonidos salían de su garganta, dejando que mi mano le acariciara la punta de su miembro mientras el siseaba y se retorcía de placer… comencé a acelerar el movimiento de mi mano, mientras masajeaba sus testículos con la otra… y sin esperar más me metí su miembro a la boca, comenzando con movimientos lentos y cadenciosos, disfrutando mejor de mi deliciosa tarea, haciendo que cada segundo para mi oso, fuera puro sufrimiento. Pude verlo desesperarse, comenzando a jalarse los cabellos, frustrado por esta deliciosa tortura.

- Mi diosa, por favor – dijo suplicando, mientras jalaba un poco mi cabello, para llamar mi atención.

Solté una risita, que lo hizo vibrar bajo mis manos. Sabía que había llegado el momento, así que de un solo tiro, me metí todo su miembro a la boca y comencé a acelerar los movimientos, ayudándome con las manos. Mi oso comenzó a retorcerse de placer, mientras repetía mi nombre cómo si estuviera bajo un hechizo interminable. Las lamidas, chupadas y besos se hicieron más intensos y la velocidad fue aumentando mientras lo sentía tensarse bajo mi piel y en medio de un grito desgarrador, se vino con una fuerza implacable mientras se sujetaba de los cojines cercanos y respiraba con pesadez. Todo su cuerpo colapsó, y sus músculos aún seguían temblando por el fuerte orgasmo que había experimentado.

- Esa… es… mí… chica… - dijo con la respiración descompasada. Dando un último respiro, se volvió a colocar sobre mí. Sosteniendo su peso sobres sus codos para no lastimarme. – me haz hecho sufrir sabes… pero me las voy a cobrar… - dijo dándome su sonrisa torcida.

Y antes que yo pudiera responder, sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos frenéticamente. Mientras mis manos viajaban ávidas por su espalda y muslos. "_Era increíblemente perfecto". _ Me abrió las piernas con las manos, mientras metía un dedo en mi centro.

- Estas húmeda para mi - dijo mirándome a los ojos con deseo, mientras que se colocaba entre mis piernas. Él también ya estaba listo para penetrarme. Había estado esperando tanto por este momento, quería sentirlo por completo, quería sentirlo sólo mío…

_¡¡¡ROSALIE HALE, DESPIERTA YA!!!..._ gritó esa voz, extrañamente conocida.

"_¡¡Oh, Emmet, hazlo ya!!"_, volví a gritar, oyéndome esta vez como un susurro, y así como empezó, todo acabó de golpe, dejándome en una profunda oscuridad mientras los rayos de sol me daba de golpe a la cara.

------------------------------------------

- Ay, mierda – grité para cuando sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Rose!, ¿con esa boca besas a tu madre? – me dijo una Alice sonrojada que me miraba desde mi cama, mientras trataba de calmar a Bella que no podía parar de reír descontroladamente. "_¡Espera! Si ellas están sobre mi cama… ¿yo?_..._claro, eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza"_. Pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo. Al parecer todo había sido un sueño, aunque uno muy, pero muy vivido y ahora me sentía frustrada por haber sido interrumpida. "_Dios, había sido el mejor sueño de mi vida"…_

- Bien – dijo Bella cuando se pudo calmar y me miraba de forma curiosa - ¿Y qué tal lo hace? – si hubiese sido posible, los ojos se me hubieran salido de sus cuencas por la impresión – sé que sólo fue un sueño, pero por como gritabas… - y volvió a reírse sin parar, mientras yo refunfuñaba. "_Me las voy a cobrar, Bella Swan"…_

- Oh, Rose – dijo Alice, adivinando mis intenciones demasiado tarde, para cuando lancé una de las almohadas a la cabeza de Bella y con esto empezó la guerra.

---------------------------------------------------

Había estado tan metida en mi sueño que había olvidado por completo que había quedado con Bella y Alice para salir a desayunar, antes que tuvieran que tomar sus vuelos respectivos.

Los últimos días habían sido agotadores, entre las prácticas y últimas pruebas de las prendas de Ralph Lauren que serían lanzadas hoy y para la cual había sido contratada, había tenido que ayudar a Alice con las compras para la apertura de su boutique y también a Bella con los preparativos de la fiesta que se celebraría dentro de una semana.

Estaba más que cansada y frustrada, porque había pasado una semana, _una maldita semana_, y no había vuelto a ver a Emmet.

"_Bueno, no es que importara mucho. _

_Pero necesitaba verlo, debía molestarlo… _

_Escuchar su risa y sus alocadas ocurrencias". _

Calma, Rose, sólo había sido una maldita semana y por lo que Bella había dicho, mi oso había entrado de vacaciones y había aprovechado a viajar para visitar a sus padres.

"_Rose, no es tu oso. Se llama Emmet". _

El día se había ido volando. Había pasado toda la mañana con las chicas, haciendo compras y tratando de relajarme para la pesada noche que se avecinaba. Y ahora me encontraba parada frente a un espejo siendo arreglada y vestida de manera rápida para salir a la pasarela.

- Señorita Hale… - dijo un Mark, un joven menudo que se encargaba de que todas las modelos estén cómodas mientras se llevaba a cabo el evento.

- Sí, Mark ¿qué pasa? – le dije.

- Esto llegó para usted – dijo extendiéndome un enorme ramo de rosas. "¿_Rosas? Pero ¿de quién son?"… _

- Gracias, puedes dejarlas ahí – le señalé una mesa donde estaban la mayor parte de mis cosas. No había prestado mucha atención, normalmente siempre recibía flores de mis admiradores, así que no le di mucha importancia – Uhmmm, algo más – le dije al ver que no se retiraba.

- Sí – me dijo – tome… - y me tendió un papelito. Pensé en votarlo pero la curiosidad pudo más que otra cosa.

"_Tú eres el pecado en persona, pero por tí mi diosa,_

_Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi penitencia. _

_Em."_

Me quedé congelada, "¿_mi oso, mi oso me había mandado flores? Dios, ¿es que acaso este hombre puede ser más perfecto?… pero, eso quería decir que sabía de éste evento… ¿¿será posible que esté aquí??"._

Varias imágenes de los constantes sueños que había mantenido con él comenzaron a inundar mi mente, haciéndome hiperventilar de la emoción… "¿_acaso este hombre me quería matar?"... _estuve observando su mensaje durante mucho tiempo hasta que fui sacada de mi ensoñación por Martha…

- Rose, te toca salir a la pasarela – dijo Martha instándome a apurarme. "_Dios, aquí vamos… "_

--------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el evento los nervios no me habían abandonado. Mientras caminaba por la pasarela me imaginaba a mi gran oso mirándome desde uno de los asientos dándome esa sonrisa que me hacía poner la piel de gallina. Claro, imaginármelo así, no había ayudado mucho a mis nervios, pero tuve que controlarme lo mejor posible para mantenerme consiente y no trastabillar con mis propios pies por estarlo buscando con la mirada entre tanta gente.

"_Vamos, sé profesional, Rose…" _me repetía en constantes ocasiones.

La noche ya se estaba acabando y el evento había sido un tremendo éxito. Pero yo no lo estaba disfrutando ya que no había visto a mi oso por ningún lado. Estuve repitiéndome lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que se había tomado un momento para ir a verme. Él no haría algo así, después de todo no éramos más que conocidos… y digamos que los hechos no se habían llevado de la mejor manera.

Llegué muerta a mi camerino, lo había buscado por todas partes y él no estaba entre la muchedumbre. Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos por la desesperación, sentada frente a mi espejo para cuando me percaté de una nota que estaba pegada en el.

"_¿Y eso…?"_

"_Estaba buscando una diosa para una nueva religión... y acabo de elegirte._

_Perfecta, exuberante, única…_

_Em."_

"_¡¡Dios, este hombre me va a matar!!"_ Grité frustrada...

Después del desfile, la fiesta de recepción se llevaría a cabo en el Marquee Club, era muy elegante y moderno. Y aunque no tenía ganas de asistir, tuve que hacerlo por el hecho de ser la modelo principal del dichoso evento y Ralph me quería ahí.

Las horas pasaban y las copas iban y venían… ¡qué aburrido era esto!. Me hubiera gustado que Alice y Bella hubiesen venido conmigo, pero Alice había tenido que viajar junto a Jasper durante éste fin de semana, y Bella había ido a pasar algunos días con sus padres que habían regresado de su viaje a Miami.

"_Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido… "_

- ¿Y vieron al hijo de Barrymore, el bancario? – dijo Sara, una de las modelos de la firma – no hay mejor partido que ése chicas… - dijo mientras un grupo de las chicas que me rodeaban soltaban risitas estúpidas… mientras yo bufaba por lo bajo.

- Bueno, si se mueve en la cama tan bien como baila, no me importaría cruzar algo más que palabras con él – dijo Karla, una de las chicas que era conocida como la más fácil entre todas.

- Oh, vamos, como si te fuese a hacer caso, querida – volvió a decir Sara. _"¿Es que acaso estas tipas no tenían otros temas más importantes de los que hablar?"._ Estaba desesperada porque esta tortura terminara pronto para que pudiera retirarme, así que apuré otro trago más_… "¡wow!... si sigo tomando así, voy a terminar vaciando yo sola toda la barra… "_

- ¿Y tú, Rosalie, qué opinas?… estás como ida – dijo Marie, una de las pocas chicas con las que me llevaba bien… estaba por contestar para cuando Verónica, otra de las modelos se acercó corriendo a nosotras…

- ¡Oh, Dios, qué hombre!… - dijo mientras se sostenía el pecho y respiraba pesadamente.

- ¿De quién diablos hablas?… - dije perdiendo la paciencia, mientras giraba a la dirección por la que había venido ésta… y vaya sorpresa la que me llevé…

Todo fue tan rápido, mi cara pasó de estar pálida por la impresión a ponerse escarlata por la furia que me embargó…

---------------------------------------------------------

**Emmet POV**

¡Tres horas!, Tres malditas horas y el bendito desfile aún no acababa. Había visto a mi diosa andar por la pasarela, opacando a todas las mujeres del recinto. "_Ninguna se le podía comparar_. Pero al parecer, algo la había incomodado porque parecía nerviosa".

Supuse que había recibido mi recado. Reí para mis adentros. Bien, eso era parte de mi plan. El viaje que había tenido, había resultado insoportable. Fue una tortura tener que mantenerme lejos de Rose, y aunque no me la pude sacar de la cabeza en todo este tiempo, no pensaba volver a pasar por esto. Esa mujer se había robado mi corazón y yo pensaba conquistarla, a como diera lugar, así tuviera que hincarme a sus pies y bailar desnudo para ella (_eso talvez funcione_), estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que me diera una oportunidad.

_¡Auch, mierda!. _ Tuve que retirarme de esa ventana, había estado tan concentrado mirando a mi diosa que me había dado de frente con la ventana que cubría el palco en el que estaba.

Sí, la estaba espiando o como lo quieran llamar, la verdad no deseaba que me viera… aún… así que tuve que mover algunos contactos para conseguir este lugar estratégico que me permitía ver todo el desfile, pero no ser observado por los otros.

"_Genial… lo que me faltaba, un chichón… "_

El desfile había acabado, y por lo que me habían dicho, la recepción se llevaría a cabo en el Marquee Club. El lugar estaba abarrotado de paparazzis. Así que tuve que abrirme camino a empujones, evadiendo las preguntas de éstos… sólo deseaba ver a mi diosa, el resto no importaba.

"_Maldición y ahora… ¿dónde se metió? "_

Había planeado enviarle primero las flores, y luego irritarla con algunos mensajes, pero no esperaba tener que pasarme buscándola toda la noche en este maldito local.

"_¿¿Es que acaso, todos decidieron asistir hoy a este evento??"_

Estaba abriéndome camino en medio de tanta gente, cuando choqué con una pelirroja y tuve que sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.

- Lo siento, no te vi – dijo riendo coquetamente. Era muy bonita, pero no lo suficiente como para compararse con mi Rose. Estaba por irme cuando me jaló de la mano y me dijo…

- Lo siento, pero aún no me haz dicho tu nombre, guapo… - dijo mientras un grupo de chicas nos rodeaban. Supuse serían sus amigas… ya que todas tenían la misma pinta… _"huecas"_…

- Y tampoco pensaba decírtelo… - me solté de ella para cuando iba a emprender mi marcha.

- Bueno, entonces me presentaré yo… me llamo Victoria – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi pecho y me sonreía coquetamente… "_lo que me faltaba, una chica con complejo de ofrecida". _

Iba a apartarla para cuando vi a mi diosa. Estaba parada en la barra, junto a un grupo de chicas, pero se veía furiosa… miraba de Victoria a mi, repetidas veces… "_no, no… lo que me faltaba… "_

Aparté a Victoria sin cuidado y me dirigí a la barra. Lo que menos deseaba era que se diera un malentendido que empeorara las cosas entre ambos.

"_No, maldición…. "_

- Hola, guapo – dijo una las chicas que estaban junto a ella, mientras Rose bufaba por lo bajo. Pero yo ni la mire a la chica, sólo tenía ojos para mi diosa, que estaba más espectacular que nunca en un vestido rojo… "_Dios, de nuevo la baba… "_

- Hola, Rose – le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa… pero ella no contestó…

- Rose, ¿¿conoces a éste chico?? – dijo otra de las chicas. "_Maldición no nos pueden dejar solos… "_

- Sí, es un pervertido – dijo mientras evadía mi mirada y yo me quedaba con la boca abierta…

- Rose, yo… - iba a hablar pero me paré al ver su mirada fría y calculadora…

- Porque no vuelves con tus _amiguitas _y me dejas en paz – dijo mientras se dirigía furibunda a la pista de baile.

Me quede estático en la barra. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado, "_maldición". _Sus amigas se fueron con ella mientras yo me quedaba metido en mis pensamientos. Rose estaba enfada conmigo. Pero ¿qué había hecho?…

Estuve observándola bailar durante algunos minutos, o tal vez horas, matándome de la rabia de verla moverse en medio de tantos moscardones que se peleaban por acercarse a ella.

Las copas iban y venían y yo seguía ahí observándola…

"_¿Quién se había creído, que me podía dejar ahí tirado en la barra con la palabra en la boca?…¡por encima de mi cadáver!..._ _y encima todo ese grupo de babosos rodeándola… claro, con ese vulgar vestido se acercarían hasta a la más fea…y la más fea estaba sentada frente a mí tratando de hablarme… ¡maldición!...¿a quién le podría gustar un atuendo tan vulgar como ese?, que dejaba ver sus contorneada piernas… largas y esbeltas … ese… ese… ese maldito escote que dejaba ver el inicio de sus generosos pechos… y ¡diablos!… ¡cómo se movía esta mujer!… su cabello caía en cascadas sobre su espalda, dando destellos luminosos cuando la luces incidían sobre estos… ¡maldición!… se veía tan vulgar… corriente… perfecta… hermosa… maldición Emmet… "_

Un tipo se había abierto paso entre todos los que trataban hablar con ella y le estaba susurrando cosas al oído… mientras ella cerraba los ojos y reía coquetamente… Ese maldito está flirteando con ella… y ella le daba cabida… sino… ¿por qué no apartaba la mano que tenía sostenida en la parte baja de su espalda?…. El imbécil le dio un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó algo, a lo cual ella asintió…. Para luego retirarse… la música se atenúo, junto a las luces… "G_enial, justo lo que faltaba, este tipo de músicas que tenias que bailar pegadas"… _

No pasaron ni dos minutos y ya tenía a otro baboso a su lado. Se dieron un par de besos en la mejilla y comenzaron a bailar… muy pegados para mi gusto… él la puso de espaldas y se comenzaron a mover muy despacio mientras el apartaba el cabello de su cuello y besaba la zona descubierta…

"_No, esto si que no te lo acepto, Rosalie Hale… me vas a escuchar… _

_Si ella me piensa arruinar la noche que tenía planeada, yo me voy a encargar de que ninguno de los dos disfrute del resto de la velada… "_

Me abrí paso en medio de empujones, a esta altura las copas ya no me permitían actuar como el caballero que soy, además, eso ahora era lo que menos me importaba. Llegué frente a la feliz pareja y me planté frente a Rose con los brazos cruzados, mientras ella seguía de espaldas al tipo y reía por alguna estupidez que éste había dicho no percatándose de mi presencia…

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, _cariño?_ – dije de manera mordaz, haciendo rechinar mis dientes… ambos me miraban sorprendidos… "_genial, Rose no esperaba esta reacción…" _me giré al imbécil y le dije – y tú gilipollas…. ¡LARGO!

- Estoy con la dama – dijo retrocediendo un poco al verme avanzar amenazadoramente…

- No… yo estoy con la dama – y dicho esto jale a Rose hasta tenerla pegada a mi pecho. No aguante la tentación… no la quería compartir con nadie… y yo me encargaría de demostrarles a todos que Rose tenía dueño… y ese era yo.

La pegué a mí de tal manera que no era posible que el aire pasara por en medio de nuestros cuerpos… y la besé… la besé fieramente… como si fuera un hombre sediento en medio del desierto y ella fuera el único manantial en medio de ese desolado lugar… como si la vida se me fuera en ello… mis labios se presionaron con fuerza sobre los de ella casi haciéndole daño… Se le aceleró el corazón y la piel se le volvió de gallina mientras luchaba por separarse… estábamos demasiados pegados, y el calor comenzó a hacer efecto sobre nuestros cuerpos… la sentí tensarse y luego sucumbir al placer mientras gemía en mi boca… sus brazos se enredaron entorno a mi cuello subiendo y bajando por mi cabeza mientras enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello y los jalaba excitándome más. Separó sus labios mientras mi lengua se abría paso en medio de su bosa y nuestras lenguas empezaban una lucha campal… "_Dios, era perfecta, ¿en dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?… nada tenía sentido antes que ella apareciera en mi vida, y yo que creí ser feliz con lo que tenía… nada sería igual… lo sabía… era cómo si ella hubiera marcado un hito en mi vida… ahora todo sería… antes de Rose y después de Rose"… _

Tuvimos que separarnos a regañadientes por la falta de aire. Y la miré, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que me hacía sentir. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad y estábamos sonrojados por entrar en cuentas de tremendo espectáculo que estábamos montando.

- Te quiero… - le dije, no pudiendo callar esta maravillosa verdad que clamaba por ser dicha – y quiero que seas solo mía, ¿Entendido? – dije mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya, tratando de mantener el mayor contacto posible…

- Entendido – dijo mientras nos volvíamos a besar con fuerza…

---------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Las dos semanas se había pasado volando y ya estábamos a escasas horas de la fiesta. Entre preparativos y casos pendientes había podido mantener mi mente ocupada. Y ahora estábamos a tan sólo un día del esperado evento… más que todo esperado para Edward, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y yo, que no nos habíamos podido ver cómo Dios manda debido a las diferentes cosas que cada uno tenía pendientes.

Estaba sentada en mi oficina, observando la lista de invitados que me había enviado Esme, la madre de Edward, quien me había estado ayudando junto a Alice con todo esto de los preparativos finales ya que yo sola no iba a poder con todo.

"_Sí… Edward había tenido que hacer un viaje de última hora al día siguiente de la cena que tuvimos y no iba a regresar hasta mañana en la tarde. _

_¡¡Habían pasado casi dos malditas semanas sin verlo!!_

_No es que me ponga histérica, pero vamos… _

_Algo le podría pasar… no sé… por algún extraño motivo, mi corazón estaba inquieto. _

_Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que don perfección brillara por su ausencia y sus llamadas fueran escasas._

_¡¡Está trabajando Bella!!"_

- Señorita, espere… - comencé a prestar atención a la voz de Jessica, cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió de par en par.

- ¿De cuándo a acá tengo que esperar a que mi mejor amiga tenga tiempo para atenderme? – dijo Alice mientras le lanzaba miradas envenenadas a Jessica y entraba con paso majestuoso seguida de Rose.

- Jessica, no te preocupes – dije para calmar a la muchacha que por poco y se come viva a Alice.

- Hey, Bells – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba saltando hasta apoyarse en mi escritorio, mientras tomaba los papeles que yo sostenía en las manos. "_Esta chica tiene cambios de humor tan bruscos… pero lo que más me preocupa es que esta planeando algo, lo sé"_. Me comenzó a alertar mi sentido de la supervivencia.

- ¿Bella, ya terminaste lo que tienes que hacer? – preguntó Rose, quien se veía radiante en su vestido floreado que le llegaba sobre la rodilla.

Estaba tan contenta por ella y Emmet, sabía que algo debía de haber pasado para que de la noche a la mañana ambos andaran tan pegados como chicles.

Definitivamente era perfecta para Emmet pues él necesitaba a alguien que lo pudiera controlar y bajar de su nube personal cuando sea necesario. Y Rose era su cable a tierra, era la indicada y no podía estar más contenta por él - Solté un pequeño suspiro - Emmet ya había encontrado su otra mitad, sabía que algunas cosas cambiarían y eso me asustaba. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, ¿verdad?, no podía mantenerlos a mi lado por siempre.

¡Wow!, ahora sueno como una madre al ver partir a sus hijos -bufé exasperada- ahora sólo faltaba Edward. Al pensar en eso no pude dejar de sentir una ola de pánico que oprimió mi corazón dejándome sin respiración por un instante.

- Bella, ¿Bella, estás bien? Amiga, estás pálida – comenzó a decir Rose mientras pasaba sus manos por mi rostro.

- ¿Qué decían? – pregunté algo abochornada. "_No podía sentirme así, él era sólo un amigo". _Alice comenzó a mirarme con suspicacia, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba por mi mente. Gracias a Dios, ella no podía leer mis pensamientos – Rose… - dije para que me ayudara.

- Te decíamos si habías terminado todo lo que tenías que hacer – volvió a repetir Rose. Mientras Alice me miraba con vista ausente.

- Chicas, tengo que hacer las apelaciones del caso Lewis… - iba a seguir para cuando Alice salió de su estado de ensoñación de una manera brusca y comenzó a sonreír cómo si hubiese visto algo que nosotras no.

- Nada de casos por hoy, Bells – dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar en su sitio – nosotras tres tenemos que ir a buscar los vestidos perfectos para la fiesta de mañana. Y no acepto un no como respuesta – dijo zanjando el tema.

- Pero, Alice… las apelaciones – traté de convencerla pero sabía que era en vano.

- Nada de nada, ese caso tiene para tiempo. Además esos documentos no se van a mover de ahí. Así que o te mueves o nosotras te movemos, Bella – dijo lo último como una amenaza.

----------------------------------------------------

Seis horas después me encontraba entrando a una de las tantas tiendas del centro comercial, cargada de miles de bolsas que según Alice eran necesarias.

Ahora comprobaba que si antes había pensado que ir de comprar con Alice era la peor tortura de todas, estaba totalmente equivocada, pues hasta entonces no había considerado a Alice y Rose juntas.

Habíamos ido por vestidos y hasta ahora me habían obligado a comprar pantalones, poleras, blusas, tops, hasta lencería… ¿Acaso Alice me quería matar?, ¿A quién diablos pensaba que le iba a modelar esas prendas de Victoria's Secret?… eran diminutas, escasas de tela, imposible que llegara a considerar usar alguna de ellas.

Pero otra vez Alice terminó ganando y tuve que llevarme una buena cantidad de diminutas prendas.

- Alice, por favor, ya no siento mis pies – le dije implorando clemencia. Rose rió por lo bajo, jalándome dentro de la tienda de Giorgio Armani.

- Bella, es la última tienda. Lo prometemos – dijo mientras me terminaba de meter dentro de la tienda – ya mañana terminaremos con el resto – dijo esto mientras se dirigía a buscar los dichosos vestidos. Y yo gemía de pura frustración…

Estaba metida dentro del probador, con una cantidad ridícula de vestidos para probármelos. Al parecer era la única que faltaba ya que Rose y Alice habían hallado los vestidos perfectos a la primera y ni siquiera tuvieron que probárselos ya que parecía que éstos habían sido hechos a la medida para ellas.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia para cuando escuche gritar a Alice y dar saltitos mientras se dirigía a donde yo estaba probándome otro vestido.

- Bella, lo encontré… es perfecto para tí – dijo mientras me pasaba un precioso vestido azul oscuro.

Habían encontrado el vestido perfecto, y no lo podía negar pero tampoco quería aceptarlo frente a ellas porque sino Alice me torturaría con sabe qué cosa más. Era precioso, sencillo y delicado. No extravagante como para ser el centro de atención pero lo suficientemente sexy y sutil como para cautivar al más difícil de los hombres. Era de talle largo, pegado hasta el final de mis caderas resaltando cada una de mis curvas para terminar de caer en forma fluida hasta mis tobillos, el escote era en V no muy pronunciado pero si lo suficiente como para verse el inicio de mis pechos, y en la espalda se podía observar otro escote en pico que terminaba en el final de la espalda, dejando al descubierto gran parte de esta.

Era sencillamente perfecto.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve observándome al espejo. "_Si es que no llevara las gafas y mi cabello no fuera tan espantoso…"_

Comencé a renegar, ¿a quién trataba de engañar?, yo no era lo que el reflejo me mostraba, nunca podría ser atractiva y sexy como lo eran mis amigas. Y este vestido era demasiado para mí. Agaché la cabeza cabizbaja tras haber llegado a esta conclusión…

- Vamos, Bella, es hora de pagar… - me dijo Alice.

- Alice, yo… no estoy segura de que esto sea para mí – dije tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de llorar – es decir, mírame, esta no soy yo.

- Bella – empezó Alce, pero yo no tenía anas de escuchar.

- Bells, mírame, ¿qué cosas dices?, mírate por Dios, eres preciosa – dijo Rose, mientras me volvía a colocar frente al espejo – en todos mis años de carrera como modelo no he visto a una mujer más despampanante y con una belleza natural como la tuya…

- Es cierto, Bells… -dijo Alice mientras se unía a nosotras frente al espejo – que tú no puedas ver lo que otros ven, no quiere decir que no sea así… - y sin esperarlo, me soltó el cabello dejando caer mis rizos en cascada, para luego retirarme las gafas. Y mostrarme mi reflejo…- eres hermosa, Bells, eres preciosa… -dijo esto mientras ella y Rose me abrazaban.

- Gracias, chicas, es sólo que no sé que tengo – dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo – Si Em me viera así diría que estoy con mi periodo pre-mestrual – les dije mientras comenzaba a reír – muy bien, ahora sí, terminemos con esta tortura – dije mientras Rose comenzaba a reír, y a Alice se le iluminaba el rostro. "_Oh, no, yo conocía esa cara…"_

- Tú, pequeño demonio… ni se te ocurra… a lo que sea que estás pensando, tiene un rotundo NO como respuesta – dije comenzando a acercarme a la caja con el vestido en la mano.

- Vamos, Bells, sólo un pequeño cambio – dijo Alice deteniéndome a medio camino.

- No, Alice… - sabía que era una batalla perdida, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a los cambios? A veces hay que arriesgarse para poder ganar… y tú, Bella Swan, nunca te arriesgas – dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Tenía razón, no lo podía negar. Pero no quería cambiar, estaba bastante cómoda con el aspecto que tenía, pasaba desapercibida al lado de mis amigos y eso era algo que me tranquilizaba, algunas veces me molestaba pero no llegaba a más. No me gustaban los cambios, pues no sabías que rumbo podrían tomar estos… - prometo que no te va a doler – volvió a decir Alice.

"_¿Intentarlo? _

_Talvez intentarlo no esté mal. _Me decía mi conciencia.

_Bueno, no pierdo nada…" _

Alice siguió hablando de los beneficios que me traería cambiar mi look, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Mi mente había volado al pasado, recordando las palabras de Edward…

"_Bella, yo lo siento… - podía escuchar miedo y vacilación en su voz (…) – yo no quise, es decir… no sé qué me paso… sólo me deje llevar… tu estabas ahí. Te veías tan… diferente._

¿Que tan diferente podría llegar a verme?. "_Los cambios no siempre son para mal, Bells."_

Bueno, no siempre lo diferente debe ser malo. Pero aún así, sabía que quería verme _diferente_, quería que tanto Emmet como Edward dejaran de verme como a un chico más, pues era a veces así como me sentía.

Quería hacerlo por mí… debía hacerlo.

- Bien, Alice… - dije

- Y como te decía, el hecho de que uses esa ropa holgada esconde… - dijo Alice en medio de su parloteo para cuando paro abruptamente – ¿qué dijiste?

- Dije que está bien, Alice – dije divertida por su reacción.

- O sea, nada de pataletas, berrinches o blasfemias – dijo Alice sorprendida - pensé que sería más difícil convencerte…

- Si sigues así, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es difícil, Alice Brandon… - dije, Rose comenzó a reír por lo bajo, para cuando yo coloqué las manos sobre mis caderas.

- Oh, Bells, prometo que no te arrepentirás – dijo el pequeño demonio, mientras me derribaba al suelo en medio de un efusivo abrazo…

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que llegue a Londres. Una de las empresas que patrocinaba nuestra firma había tenido algunos problemas al intentar abrir una sucursal en NY debido a malos manejos financieros. Así que como yo era el encargado de esa rama, tuve que viajar a última hora dejando a Bella sola con todos los preparativos a cuestas…

"_Bella… ¡deberías de haberla llamado, idiota!_

_¿Cuántos días llevas sin hablar con ella?… _

_¿Dos?… ¿tres?... ya había perdido la cuenta…" _

Tomé mi celular para marcar su número. Definitivamente sabía que me haría papilla cuando llegara… y al pensar en esto tuve que tragar duro.

- Amor, ¿por qué no me acompañas?… - dijo Tanya saliendo de la ducha en una diminuta toalla, resaltando cada una de sus curvas, mientras se acercaba a mí. Comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, mientras intentaba en vano marcar los números en el celular, pero no podía. La manera en que su cuerpo se movía había cautivado toda mi atención. "_Concéntrate, Edward"_

- Está… está bien… pero tan solo…tan sólo déjame hacer una… - pero no pude terminar la frase, porque Tanya se hallaba frente a mí, pasando sus manos por mi pecho mientras me miraba con deseo.

"_Concéntrate Edward… tienes que llamar a Bella…" _

Pero la voz de mi conciencia comenzó a sonar cada vez más lejana para cuando sentí que los labios de Tanya habían atacado ferozmente mi boca, mientras se soltaba la toalla y la tiraba al suelo. Haciendo que el poco control que tenía se fuera a volar junto a mi celular.

"_No creo que a Bella le importe esperarme algunas horas…" _al pensar en Bella, sentí como si pequeñas rocas se colocaran en mi pecho, imposibilitándome el respirar bien. Era extraño… me sentía… _culpable. _

Pero de qué… ¿de no llamarla? Eso era absurdo. Quise seguir indagando en mis pensamientos pero ya no pude para cundo Tanya empezó a tirar de mi camisa.

Comenzó a forcejear con los botones mientras me mordía el labio inferior, empujando su lengua dentro de mi boca, empezando una batalla por ver quién obtenía el control. Era osada. Mientras me separaba de ella para quitar los últimos botones que me quedaban, empecé a masajear sus senos, mientras me entretenía en mordisquear su cuello. Pude sentirla tensarse y gemir en mi oído, mientras la guiaba a la cama. Caímos sobre esta sin separarnos ni un instante, sus manos volaron frenéticamente a mi cinturón, forcejeando con éste para librarme de estas estorbosas prendas. Cuando ya estábamos en iguales condiciones…

- Oh, Edward – comenzó a gemir mi nombre cuando una de mis manos dejo su seno, para tocar esa zona sensible que la haría gritar de placer.

- ¿Qué dices, Tanya?… - dije mientras comenzaba a succionar uno de sus senos y movía mi dedo sobre su clítoris, estimulándola un poco más para lo que se venía.

- Edward…

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga, Tanya? – dije mientras le comenzaba a mordisquear el cuello… y tomándola por sorpresa metí un dedo en su vagina, haciendo que ésta gritara por la sorpresa. Lo comencé a mover en círculos y cuando se comenzó a retorcer aproveché y metí otros dos para comenzar a bombear… me gustaba sentirlas húmedas… pero me gustaba aún más que imploraran por mí.

Comenzó a gemir más fuerte mientras yo aumentaba la velocidad de mis dedos, no quería que terminara así, yo aún no había disfrutado mucho, pero antes la haría rogar. Así que me detuve y ella comenzó a quejarse mientras me jalaba y yo me colocaba entre sus piernas. Comencé a reír al ver su cara de frustración, para cuando me quedé quieto sobre ella…

- Edward… Edward, hazlo, por favor – dijo.

No había nada más que esperar. La penetré de un solo empujón, haciéndola gritar mi nombre… pude sentirla retorcerse mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y mordía cada parte de su cuerpo que tuviera a mi alcance.

La hacía gritar de placer mientras me rogaba que acelerara mis embestidas. Tomé uno de sus senos y los comencé a lamer mientras ella revolvía mi cabello. El ritmo se había vuelto desenfrenado y yo ya no pude aguantar más viniéndome, sin esperar por ella…

- Edward… - dijo mientras me besaba desesperadamente…

Definitivamente Tanya era hermosa, algo egocéntrica, pero sabía lo que quería. Era la gerente de la empresa que se abriría en NY, y desde que la vi supe que nos llevaríamos más que bien… ya estaba algo cansado de mujeres de una sola noche que sólo servían para calentarme la cama. Y sobre todo, me había estado sintiendo raro desde hace algunas semanas…Talvez había llegado la hora de que Edward Cullen sentase cabeza… sólo talvez.

- Edward – me llamó Tanya, pero no le preste atención.

"_Nada pierdes con intentarlo"_, me dijo mi conciencia.

"_Bueno, ahora sólo espero que se lleve bien con Bella"._

Y ahí volvían a estar esas piedras que me dificultaron la respiración, haciendo que la culpa ahora fuera más palpable.

"_Bella… ¿cómo era posible que hasta en momentos como éste la tuviera presente?. _

_Y sobre todo, ¿cómo era posible que me sintiera culpable, no le había hecho nada?. No tenía porqué sentirme así… era absurdo". _

- Edward – volvió a llamar Tanya, pero esta vez no pudiendo disimular su fastidio – andas en las nubes, cariño – dijo mientras es volvía a colocar sobre mi y comenzaba a besar mi pecho, para llamar mi atención. Era realmente buena cuando se lo proponía. "_Talvez intentarlo con ella no estaría mal". _

- Tanya – dije tomando sus manos para apartarla un poco de mí. Ella me miró ofendida por mi rechazo, cosa que me hizo reír haciendo que su humor empeorara aún más – Tanya – volví a decir ahora más calmado – ¿te gustaría conocer a mis amigos?

"_Nada pierdes con intentarlo, Edward"... _Me volví a recordar…

----------------------------------------------------

Muajajajaaaaa… ups… se me salió la risa macabra… jajaja

¿Chicas, me siguen amando, o ahora me odian?… les digo y les vuelvo a recalcar… **es un mal necesario**… Así que paciencia, chicas… el mundo no se hizo en una sola noche.

Además no se pueden quejar, este capítulo ha sido uno de los más largos que he subido. Y eso que lo recorte, porque ahí no iba a terminar, pero creo que suficiente daño les hice con esto, así que preferí dejar el resto para el próximo… Muajajajaaaaaa…. ¡Ups! ^^… De nuevo.

Bueno, otra cosa, no estoy segura si subir o no, lo del cambio de look de Bella, porque de por si no entraría mucho en el siguiente capítulo. Así que, **¡sugerencias!** ¿Lo menciono de manera general o lo paso por alto? Ustedes deciden…

Por otro lado, bueno debido a la demora y las complicaciones que tuve… prometo actualizar sólo los días **miércoles o domingos**… así tengo más tiempo en organizarme y avanzar con calma la historia…. Sólo ténganme paciencia, que prometo no abandonar la historia… ya pasé por ese periodo depresivo así que no se va a dar de nuevo…

Bueno, ahora si… Reviews… reviews…como dice mi beta y yo no me cansaré de repetir… los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo… Así que si no quieren que muera antes de terminar esta historia… ¡¡¡¡Espero sus reviews!!!!

Cuídense mucho… las adoro chicas…

Y nos estamos leyendo pronto…

Bye.


	5. Crush

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^. **

Muy bien… sé que me hice esperar mucho, pero tengo mis motivos. Mi vida cada vez se parece más a una telenovela, y eso me encanta, jajaja pero el problema es que me quita tiempo para hacer algunas cosas que me encantan, como es escribir. Pero hoy dije ¡no!, Tengo que actualizar el domingo, sí o sí. Así que me amarré a la silla y mientras mi betta por obligación me torturaba, me obligué a acabarlo. Por fin se viene lo que todas esperaban, sé que a muchas las hice sufrir en el capítulo pasado, pero esta vez fui más buenita, aunque no se acostumbren. Las cosas no siempre van a ser color de rosa…

Bien, pasemos a los reviews…

**LowlyMARIANA: **mi hija, gracias por estar ahí siempre para ayudarme… ¿pero cómo es eso de que te vas a convertir en una más de mis explotadoras?... No, ¡tú no!... tú consiénteme, que ellas se encarguen del trabajo sucio ( ^^ no me peguen Ime, Liz )… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… aunque ya lo leíste, jajaja te quiero mucho, reina…

**Christti: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Dime, ¿aún me sigues odiando?... no me odies, quiéreme…Este capítulo lo hice más suavecito, a ver si así me gano su perdón… ^^ Espero leer tu review, a ver si me condenas o me absuelves. Cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Mavii Valmont: **Hola, ¿qué tal?... Créeme, ese mal era necesario. Pero vamos, no seas malita, comparte a Edward… jajaja si lo compartes prometo ser más buena en los siguientes capítulos con nuestros protagonistas. JE JE JE qué chantajista ¿verdad?... bueno espero leerte pronto… ^^ muero por ver sus reacciones con este capítulo, jajaja.

**FAYRES12: **Hola ¿cómo estas? ^^ . Bueno, por fin ¿verdad?… tardé pero aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperaban. Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero leerte pronto… besos ^^.

**Zamaraz: **¡Hola! Y aquí esta el capitulo tan esperado… se van a dar muchos cambios, muchos de ellos me encantan, sólo espero que también sean de sus agrados…. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto… besos… ^^

**Lau-efron-cullen:** hola… gracias por el review. Sabes, no te equivocas en cuanto a Tanya, esa mujercita no va a soltar a nuestro Eddie tan fácil, y en más de una ocasión va ser la causante de muchas disputas entre nuestra adorada pareja. En cuanto a lo del lemmon de Ed/Bella pues… jaja no vas a tener que esperar por mucho tiempo, pronto se dará, lo prometo, pero no exactamente como todas esperaban… Espero leerte pronto… cuídate mucho y besos…

**Flowersswan: **hola, gracias por tomarte un tiempo y dejar un review. Recibirlos me anima tremendamente a seguir con la historia. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Espero leerte pronto. Cuídate… ^^.

**Janilichi: **mi reina… yo te dije que si era muy fuerte no lo leyeras… pero bueno, allá tú ¬¬ por otro lado, gracias por el apoyo, mi niña. Y sobre todo por los ¡¡chocolates!! … ja ja ja a veces me preocupa que conozcas mi punto débil… pero bueno, ya fue… da igual… ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste… por cierto, pégale a Ime, me estuvo explotando peor que a esclava, por eso terminé el capítulo en un día. Defiéndeme hija… ¬¬ tqm hija…

**Melo: **hola… aquí está lo que tanto pedías… sé que siempre es Bella la que sufre, pero bueno, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, ya que yo tengo planeado hacerlos sufrir a los dos. Y en esta ocasión le tocó a Edward. Jajaja, espero te guste el capítulo… ya que a tu pedido tuve que adelantar algunas cositas que te irás dando cuenta… Espero leerte pronto… cuídate y gracias por el review… sus comentarios me ayudan a ver como va la historia y apreciarlo de diferentes puntos. Ahora sí, no pienso matar a ninguno de los personajes ^^

**Chantel-Cullen: **Gracias por el review. Me partí de la risa cuando leí el tuyo. ¿Así que no soportarías un lemmon entre Jacob y Bella? ¿Pero podrías soportar un intento de relación entre ellos?... por lo menos sé que por tu salud mental, no voy a escribir lemmos Jake/Bella, ¡prometido!… pero y lo otro… me gustaría saberlo ^^ así estoy avisada ya que nuestro querido perro va a aparecer en más de una ocasión, te voy avisando desde ya para que te prepares psicológicamente. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu a agrado a pesar de algunos pequeños detalles… ja ja ja… cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto… besos…

**Chocolate22: **hola, gracias por el review. A su pedido, sí llegue a poner el cambio de look de Bella desde diferentes perspectivas. Ojalá les agrade. En cuanto a lo de Ed/Tanya, prometo no volver a escribir otro lemmon sobre ellos, en realidad sólo pensaba hacer uno… es demasiada tortura buscar inspiración con esa pareja… No, no, ya no más… En cuanto a Bella, espero que te guste este nuevo cambio en ella… a mí me agradó. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto… besos… ^^.

**Sanbla: **a su pedido aquí está no sólo el cambio de look, sino algunas cositas más. Ja ja ja, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero que se diviertan aunque sea un poquito con todo esto. Por cierto, gracias por el review… espero leerte pronto… besos… ^^.

**Ekate94: **jajaja puxa, creo que todas se han puesto de acuerdo para pedir una pareja para Bella… y yo que soy tan consentidora… aquí les traje un pequeño dolor de cabeza para Edward… el pobre las va a ver verdes a partir de ahora. Espero te guste este capítulo. Una ves más, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Me encantan y me emociono mucho cada vez que los recibo. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto… besos…

**DanGrint: **por fin el quinto capítulo ^^, ahora que ya acabé con esto me voy a dar un tiempito para pasarme por tus historias entre esta semana. Espero te guste este capítulo y sobre todo los cambios que estoy haciendo en nuestros personajes… ja ja ja… ^^ cuídate mucho… y nos estamos leyendo… besos…

**Ibet: **Ime, en mi vida había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y todo se debe gracias a tí… y a tus constantes amenazas… Aquí está a quien tanto esperabas… ¿estás contenta? Jaja la final te saliste con la tuya… ^^ .

**Lizie20: **hola, gracias por el review… a pedido de ustedes, aquí se viene lo del cambio de look. Ojalá les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí… Nos estamos leyendo… ^^ besos…

**Ileidan: **hola… gracias por el review… y sobre todo por seguir la historia. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores… nos estamos leyendo… besos ^^.

**Rosary Blacu: **Hola, mi querida compatriota… ¿cómo estás?... aquí está como lo prometí, el quinto capítulo… espero sea de tu agrado, esto y todos los cambios que se van a ir dando… nos estamos leyendo… ^^ cuídate.

**Rose: **Ami, decídete pues, o te quedas con Em o con Ed… pero no con los dos… en cuanto a lo del desliz… jaja sí, ¿cómo no?… espero que este capítulo te ayude a relajarte después de la U… a mí, escribirlo, me ayuda mucho a soltar las tensiones… en cuanto a lo de sacar a Tanya, creo que vamos a tener que aguantarla durante algunos capítulos más… ^^ cuídate ami, ya estamos hablando por el msn… besos… tqm.

**Emmyswans: **jajaja, no me mates ¿sino quién sigue la historia?... gracias por el review… ^^ de por sí estaba algo preocupada con la reacciones de las chicas en el capítulo pasado, pero no lo tomaron tan mal… ^^ espero este capítulo les guste... nos estamos leyendo pronto… besos ^^ .

Bueno también quería agradecerles a todas las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y sus alertas. No saben lo emocionada que estoy con la acogida que está teniendo esta historia… ^^ me hacen muy feliz, chicas….

Y por eso es que quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review animándome a seguir con la historia… ^^

¡Gracias. chicas!.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CRUSH**

**"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve**

**Con lo que se imagina, basta".**

**Alice POV**

_"¡Bien!. Son exactamente las 4 am. _

_Tengo aproximadamente una hora para preparar todo y llegar a casa de Bella, ya que hoy sería el gran día"._

Durante años había esperado el momento en que pudiera cambiar el look de Bella, pero con lo terca que era mi amiga, no podía ni tocarle un pelo porque se ponía como histérica. Según ella, ése era su estilo, aunque yo sabía que sólo lo hacía para pasar desapercibida.

_"La culpa la tienen Emmet y Edward._

_Con los celosos que eran, no la dejaban ser a la pobre chica. _

_Siempre controlándola y espantando a cuanto chico se le cruzara en el camino. _

_Claro, ella nunca se daba cuenta"._

_"¿Qué hubiese sido de ella sin mí?"._ Seguramente, Edward hubiese conseguido ahuyentar al chucho… que diga, a Jacob.

_"¡Cómo se amaban ese par!… lo digo por Ed y Jake_

_Definitivamente, esos fueron los años más graciosos de mi vida. _

_Si Ed no lo mató, fue por el simple hecho de que era el novio de Bella. _

_Aunque estoy más que segura que no hubiese perdido la más mínima oportunidad, si ésta se hubiera presentado"._

Pero claro, cuándo el chu… Jacob se fue, dejando mal a mi amiga, la que tuvo ganas de matarlo fui yo. Bella nunca le iba a echar la culpa, ya que ella siempre lo quiso, pero no lo amaba, de eso yo estaba más que segura… y si mis visiones no se equivocaban, ella solo podía amar a una sola persona, pero siendo Bella, ella estaba segura de que lo que sentía por el chucho era amor. Bueno, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta, y por lo visto, ahora las cosas por fin estaban tomando su lugar, como siempre tuvo que ser…

--------------------------------------------------

- ¿Alice, crees que ya esté despierta? – preguntó Rose, mientras yo buscaba la copia de llaves del departamento de Bella, que había tomado prestado de  
Emmet... _"Claro, este aún no lo sabía"…_

- Creo que mientras esté menos consciente, es mejor – dije para cuando hallé las llaves en una de las ocho maletas que habíamos llevado con nosotras – aquí están – dije sosteniéndolas de manera triunfante frente al rostro de Rose.

- Aún no entiendo, ¿de dónde sacaste tantas maletas, Alice? - dijo Rose arrastrando todas las que podía consigo a la sala del departamento – ¿qué llevas aquí?; ¿piedras? ¿un muerto?, ¿una pala? – dijo derrumbándose cansada sobre uno de los muebles.

- Digamos que guardaba la esperanza de que Bella me dejara cambiarle la apariencia algún día – dije mientras arrastraba la última maleta a la sala – y ayer, cuando nuestra querida Bella aceptó, me tomé la molestia de hacer algunas llamadas a algunos de mis amigos diseñadores…

- ¡Alice!… - dijo Rose mientras habría las cortinas de la sala, iluminando toda la estancia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dije encogiéndome de manera inocente.

- No creo que a Em y Edward les guste mucho la idea – dijo Rose suspirando frustrada – la sobreprotegen demasiado…

- Esa es la idea, Rose – dije comenzando a jalarla a la habitación de Bella – ha llegado la hora de que ambos sufran un poco, especialmente Eddie… - dije lo último como un murmullo al haber llegado a la habitación, pasando sin ser invitadas.

Bella se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, con un horrible pantalón de franela color verde, algo desgastado y una de las camisetas favoritas de Edward. Sabía que la usaba cada vez que éste se ausentaba durante algún tiempo, ya que se había vuelto una manía en ella cada vez que lo comenzaba a extrañar, aunque ella siempre lo negara.

_"¿Y dónde diablos están los conjuntos de Victoria's Secret que compramos?"_

- Bella, despierta – Rose comenzó a moverla despacio para que despertara.

- Uhmmm… mamá, cinco minutos más… – dijo dándole la espalda, pero sin despertar.

- ¡Bells! – volvió a llamarla Rose, mientras Bella comenzaba a gruñir en sueños…

- Em, no lo tires…. No, Em, los gatos no vuelan – dijo volviendo a moverse en medio de su sueño – ¡no… déjalo…!.

Rose se detuvo al escuchar hablar sobre su oso, sabía que estaba interesada en lo que Bella pudiera decir entre sueños al igual que yo…

Emmet siempre había tenido un amor excesivo por los animales. Muchas veces Bella y yo lo llegamos a comparar con Elvira, la niña de los Cartoons, ya que los pobres animales terminaban huyendo de él por lo excesivo que resultaba nuestro gran amigo con sus demostraciones amorosas y sus locos experimentos… que en su mayoría eran incentivados por Edward.

- Vamos, Em… no seas llorón – dijo sonriendo de manera cómica aún dormida – será rápido, lo prometo…

_"¿Qué?,¿ Será rápido qué?"…_

Rose se removió incómoda a mi lado, supuse que ella también estaba intrigada por este nuevo comentario…

- Nadie te mandó a jugar con mi cera depilatoria… - soltó un suspiro – ay, Emmet… tú siempre haciéndole caso a Edward…

Rose y yo sonreímos aliviadas. Bella se comenzó a mover en la cama y a murmurar cosas sin sentido, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- No, Don-Kinkon no… - volvió a removerse intensamente – maldición, Edward…

Le hice señas a Rose para que la despertara de una ves por todas. Ya eran las 6 am, y teníamos que estar en la peluquería a las 8 am.

- Vamos, Bella despierta – dijo Rose, colocando un mechón rebelde del cabello de Bella tras su oreja.

- ¿Edward… por qué? – dijo esto último como un reclamo, mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

_"¿Qué está pasando aquí? _

_Sabía que se me estaba perdiendo de algo"._

Si algo estuviera pasando entre Bella y Edward, mi amiga me lo hubiese contado. Estaba segura, por algo no era su mejor amiga o ¿no?.

Bueno, de todas formas, no me podía cerrar a las diferentes posibilidades… conociéndola, si algo había pasado como lo suponía, lo más probable era que estuvieran en un estado de negación…

Uhmmm, a ver… Edward y Bella… siempre supe que habían nacido para estar uno con el otro, ambos se complementaban de una manera única. Pero claro, ambos estaban ciegos y sordos… no querían ver más allá de la amistad que tenían… y siendo ambos tan testarudos les costaría mucho aceptar cualquier cambio en la relación tan estrecha que tenían, pero para eso estaba yo, para darles un empujoncito… y claro, lo mejor era empezar con Bella …

- Vamos, Alice, ayúdame – dijo Rose, forcejeando con Bella para quitarle las almohadas.

- ¡Déjenme dormir! – comenzó a gritar Bella ya despierta.

- Bella, no me hagas emplear la fuerza – dije haciendo flexiones con los brazos, mientras Rose reía divertida, y Bella se cubría la cara con una de sus almohadas y gritaba de exasperación palabras sin sentido referentes a… incendiar… armario… pequeño demonio adentro…

- Tú te lo buscaste… - dije tomando una de sus piernas mientras Rose tomaba la otra – Rose, hazme los honores – reí mientras Bella se sostenía de la cabecera de su cama, como si su vida dependiera de ello…

- Alice Brandon, son las 6:30 de la mañana, es sábado – comenzó a gritar mientras nosotras tirábamos de sus piernas- a las 8 pm… es la bendita fiesta de bienvenida… y tengo que estar… por lo menos dos horas… antes… para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien…- dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo - porque al parecer el niño Eddie prolongó un poco más sus vacaciones… y llegará tarde… si es que llega… - dijo agarrándose a duras penas – ¿Rose, tú también?, ¡NO!.

- Lo siento, Bella, pero llevamos más de media hora tratando de despertarte – dijo Rose riéndose de Bella – además me la debías…

- Bella, no me hagas recurrir a las cosquillas – pude sentir cómo mi amiga se tensó, logrando que se soltara de la cabecera de la cama.

- ¡Maldición, Alice Brandon! - dijo levantándose de la cama y apuntándome con un dedo a la cara – ¡me las cobraré todas juntas!…

- Sí, sí, sí… - dije empujándola al cuarto de baño – tenemos una cita con Fabriccio a las 8 am, así que apúrate…

La pude escuchar murmurar cosas sobre torturar a barbies malibú y duendes, mientras se perdía tras la puerta de baño toda enfurruñada.

- Vamos, Rose, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas – dije yendo a la sala por las maletas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- ALICE BRANDON, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO? – dijo Bella saliendo exaltada del baño en una diminuta toalla, mientras sostenía las prendas que había elegido para ella en ese día.

- Eso se llama vestido y estos de aquí… - dije mostrándole unas bonitas sandalias de taco pequeño que hacían juego con el vestido floreado que había elegido para ella – son los zapatos que usarás hoy…

- No, tú definitivamente estás loca… - dijo mirando alternativamente al vestido y luego a las sandalias…

- A ver, Bella… dejemos en claro algunas cosas – dije mientras me sentaba tranquilamente al lado de Rose en la cama, para poder tener una mejor vista de mi amiga - ¿Quién pidió ayuda con su cambio de look?

- Yo, pero…

- ¿Quién es la que necesita remodelar su armario? – dije no dándole tiempo a replicar.

- Yo no nece…

- ¿A quién le hace falta un cambio de actitud? – dije mirándola inquisitoriamente.

- ¿Qué diablos… ?

- Bella, seamos sinceras, tienes apenas 22 años – dije tratando de hacerla razonar – y te vistes como una mujer de 40 …

- Alice tiene razón – dijo Rose secundándome – nosotras no haríamos nada que te hiciera sentir incómoda…

- ¿Dónde esta la chica graciosa, comedora de libros y sarcástica que nos hacía reír a todos? – dije acercándome a ella con los zapatos en la mano – ¿dónde está mi amiga que no tenía miedo a los retos?…

- Alice… - dijo mirándome a los ojos…

- No, Bells, no quiero excusas, no quiero promesas – dije devolviéndole la mirada- te quiero de vuelta, amiga… - Bella comenzó a mirar alternadamente de Rose a mi durante algunos segundos para luego ver las prendas que tenía en las manos…

- Nada pierdo con intentarlo – dijo más para ella misma pero aún así pudimos escucharla – tampoco puede ser tan malo – dijo esto último sonriéndonos a ambas, mientras yo daba saltitos en mi sitio – pero tengo mis condiciones – dijo ahora sonriendo perversamente.

- Bells, no puedes... – quise continuar pero ella fue más lista.

- Claro que puedo… quiero tener la opción al veto – dijo mirándonos triunfalmente, para luego tomar los zapatos que yo aún sostenía – tres veces por cada tipo de prenda o zapato que hayas traído en esas maletas– dijo dirigiéndose a la cama, para terminar de cambiarse.

- Una – dije tratando de negociar con ella…

- Cuatro – dijo sin mirarme buscando un juego de ropa interior.

- Dos de ropa, pero no de zapatos – dije yo, alcanzándole un conjunto de Victoria's Secret mientras ella me miraba como si estuviera loca para luego pasar a rodar los ojos y tomar la prenda…

- Cinco – dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

- Tres y para zapatos dos - dije yo…

- Siete por prenda – dijo gritando desde adentro.

- Cuatro y tres de zapatos – dijo Rose interviniendo en la disputa

- Nueve por cada tipo de prenda o zapato- dijo Bella

- Cinco y no hay más – dije yo dándome cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho.

- Trato hecho – dijo saliendo sonriente del baño.

_"¡Maldición lo había hecho de nuevo! "_

Bueno, no importaba, con la cantidad de ropa que había traído en esas maletas, esas cinco prendas serían lo de menos. Además aún faltaban las que yo había confeccionado especialmente para ella…

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – dijo dándose vueltas frente al espejo, mostrándonos el vestido floreado a tiras, que se adhería a cada una de sus curvas y terminaba algunos centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista no sólo sus esculturales piernas sino también el inicio de su generoso busto.

- Rose, ¿escuché bien? – dije mirando a mi amiga de manera dramática – ¿nos esta pidiendo nuestra aprobación?… - Rose comenzó a asentir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas imaginarias.

- ¡Nuestra niña está creciendo! – dijo para luego prorrumpir en carcajadas. Bella rodó los ojos mientras se colocaba sus gafas cuadradas…

- ¡Hey, señorita, alto ahí! – dije yo, quitándoselas de la cara.

- ¡Alice! – dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Mientras yo sacaba de mi bolso una cajita y se la extendía para que la tomara.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo dudando en abrirla o no…

- Bueno, Rose piensa que esas gafas no van de acuerdo con la nueva imagen que queremos dar de ti – dijo encogiéndose de manera inocente – así que fuimos a tu oftalmólogo para que nos diera esos lentes de contacto.

- Además, Bella, el Dr. Simmons dice que ya no necesitas usar esas horribles gafas – dijo Rose tirando las gafas al bote de basura mientras Bella soltaba un gemido y nos miraba de manera acusadora.

- El veto no abarca los lentes ni el peinado, Bella – dije yo viendo por dónde se quería dirigir ella… Bella tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta para empezar a gritar desde la sala.

- ¡Muévanse!, Quiero terminar lo más pronto con esta tortura – dijo desde la sala. Rose y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír de su reacción. Sabíamos que muy en el fondo ella estaba muy emocionada por todos estos cambios, pero siendo Bella, nunca lo aceparía.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Emmet POV**

Estaba nervioso, las chicas habían estado todo el día juntas y ahora se encontraban encerradas en la habitación de Bella arreglándose para ir a la fiesta. Lo raro era que en ningún momento me habían dejado ver a mi amiga, y conociendo a Alice estaba seguro que se traía algo entre manos.

_"¡Mierda, volví a perder!"._

Comencé a tirarle los cojines de los muebles a Jasper para cuando éste me volvió a ganar. De lo mucho que las chicas se estaban demorando nos habíamos puesto a jugar Hale y ahora no me podía concentrar bien.

_"¿Donde diablos se metió mi diosa?"_

- Hey, el peinado… ¡no arruines mi peinado! – dijo Jasper en medio de risas.

- ¡Maldición, quiero la revancha!… - dije refunfuñando por lo bajo.

- Nada de revanchas, Em – dijo Bella. Para cuando vi cómo Jasper se atoraba con la risa y se quedaba mirando con la boca abierta a quien supuse estaba tras de mi.

- Ya estamos listas – dijo Alice mientras se colocaba al lado de Jasper y reía disimuladamente.

_"¿Que demonios estaba pasando?"_

Al voltear y ver a Bella me llevé la sorpresa más grande de mi vida. Nunca la había visto así… es decir… estaba preciosa… realmente muy, pero muy hermosa. Ya no usaba esas gafas cuadras que tanto la caracterizaban, ahora sí se podía apreciar sus preciosos ojos color chocolate, tan expresivos… su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, dejando sueltas pequeñas mechas que caían de manera grácil sobre su rostro, hombros y espalda, dándole un toque aún más irresistible, brillando de una manera casi mágica. Enmarcando cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Se veía angelical, inocente y a la vez sexy…

_"¿Sexy? No, eso no señorita… "_

Comencé a fijarme en cómo iba vestida. El vestido era demasiado revelador. Era de un azul muy bonito, pero el escote del pecho… _"no, no… eso si que no…"_ se podía ver el inicio de sus senos… _"¡Dios! ¿Y ese par de dónde salieron?..."_ seguí fijándome, y para mi disgusto, el vestido le quedaba demasiado ajustado… se podían apreciar todas sus curvas… _"¡está loca si piensa salir así!…"_

- Bueno, si ya terminaste con tu inspección Sr. Mirón. Será mejor que nos movamos – dijo esto mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la salida.

Jasper y yo soltamos un grito ahogado _"¿Acaso estábamos en crisis y había comenzado a escasear la tela?"_ Bella tenía toda la espalda descubierta y si no fuera poco, el vestido se ajustaba mucho más… más… ahí… en esa parte… mostrando su generoso y respingado trasero.

- ¡¡¡ISABELLA SWAN TÚ NO VAS A SALIR VESTIDA ASÍ DE ESTE LUGAR!!! – dije soltando algunos gruñidos. Bella se detuvo y se giró a verme… mirándome entre divertida e intrigada.

- ¿Algún problema por cómo voy vestida, Em? – dijo con calma, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

- ¡Pues sí! – dije ahora algo nervioso ya que Rose se había parado frente a mí y comenzó a mirarme de manera amenazante.

- Pues te aguantas porque no tengo otra cosa que ponerme – dijo volviendo a tomar su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- No me retes, Isabella – dije tratando de avanzar pero Rose me puso una mano en el pecho deteniéndome… - Amor… ella no puede salir así… - dije tratando de pasarla de largo.

- ¡Oh, claro que puede, osito! – dijo mi diosa intimidándome con la mirada…

- Pero, Rose… - dije yo, sintiéndome pequeño.

- ¿Tú tienes alguna objeción, hermano? – dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper, mientras este tragaba duramente y miraba a Alice antes de contestar.

- No… - dijo mirando al suelo. Él le había agarrado mucho cariño a Bella y sabía que estaba tan consternado como yo…

- Traidor – dije por lo bajo.

- ¿Y tú, amor? – dijo Rose, acercándose peligrosamente a mí – ¿tienes algún problema con el vestido que Alice y yo elegimos para Bella?.

- Rose… yo… este… - comencé a tartamudear… comencé a mirar de Alice a Jasper, para luego mirar a Bella que se estaba aguantando la risa en una esquina. Suspiré frustrado. – maldición… no

- ¿No qué, amor? – dijo Rose, ahora seductoramente.

- No tengo problemas… con el maldito… pedazo de tela… que Bella y ustedes llaman vestido – dije refunfuñando a más no poder.

- Entonces, ¡perfecto! – dijo Alice comenzando a dar saltitos en su sitio – ¡vámonos!.

-------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

- Vamos, Tanya – dije impacientándome.

Había recibido 6 llamadas de Emmet, 8 de Alice, 3 de mi padre, todos preguntando por mi paradero, pero ninguna de Bella, eso significaba problemas. Y para colmo parecía que Tanya se había ahogado en la ducha porque eran las 9 pm y ella aún no salía. Estaba por dejarla encerrada en mi apartamento e irme solo a la fiesta para cuando la vi salir. Se veía muy bonita con un vestido de gala negro, que tenía un gran escote en el pecho mostrando más de lo debido y una gran abertura en la pierna.

- Ya estoy, amor – dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

- Ya era hora – dije más para mi que para ella, saliendo de mi apartamento con rumbo a la fiesta.

-----------------------------------------------

Había estado muy distraído durante el camino, aunque más que distraído, diría nervioso. Y la verdad no sabía por qué. Bueno, tenía una vaga idea en la cuál estaba involucrada Bella, mi ausencia durante estas dos semanas y ahora mi nueva novia de turno… _"no, Edward, no es tu novia de turno. Se supone que es la oficial"…_ me volvió a recordar mi conciencia.

Hice el recorrido de mi departamento al Club 40/40 donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión en menos de 15 min, pasándome varias luces rojas y esquivando a cuanto carro se me cruzaba en el camino, mientras Tanya se agarraba del asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Edward Cullen, manejas como loco! – dijo poniéndose histérica para cuando nos detuvimos frente al club… sin darle mucha importancia, me bajé del carro y me acerqué a su puerta para ayudarla a bajar, mientras le daba las llaves de mi Aston Martin V12 Vanquish color acero al valet que esperaba a nuestro lado.

- Cuídalo como si tu vida dependiera de ello - le dije al muchacho. La verdad, no lo hubiese traído a la fiesta si Tanya no hubiese insistido tanto en lucir el carro. No acostumbraba a sacarlo a menos que sea una ocasión especial… y, según ella, ésta lo era…

------------------------------------------

El local estaba lleno de todos los empleados y socios de la empresa. Tuve que saludar a varios conocidos antes de dar con mis amigos que se encontraban parados junto a la barra.

A duras penas me acerqué a ellos ya que Tanya insistía en ser presentada a cuanta persona se nos acercaba. Cuando llegamos pude notar que el ambiente estaba algo tenso…. _"¿Sería por la presencia de Tanya?… ¿dónde diablos estaba Bella?... se supone que debería estar con ellos…"_

- Hijo – dijo mi madre toda emocionada en medio de un abraso muy efusivo.

- Esme, has estado tomando – dije mientras me ganaba un coscorrón por parte de mi padre – Carlisle – dije abrazándolo a él también. Terminé de saludar a todos los presentes y vi a Emmet que estaba refunfuñando y gruñendo por lo bajo a todos los hombres que pasaban cerca a nosotros… "¡Qué raro!, pero ¿dónde esta Bella?".

- ¿Amor, no me vas a presentar?… - dijo Tanya, detrás de mí. Llamando la atención de toda mi familia.

- ¿Amor? – dijo Alice enarcando una ceja.

- Familia – dije rodando mis ojos al ver sus caras de incredulidad – les presento a Tanya… mi… novia… - dije algo incomodo por las risas que Emmet soltó y las miradas que me lanzaban Alice y Rose.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Tanya saludando a mis padres, ignorando olímpicamente a las chicas y pasando de Emmet.

- El gusto es mío querida – dijo Esme saludándola cortésmente.

- Es un placer conocerte – dijo Carlisle devolviéndole el saludo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente los chicos trataron de conversar con Tanya, pero Alice y Rose se veían un poco más reacias a aceptarla. Bueno, eso tendría que verlo después… lo que ahora me tenía preocupado era dónde se había metido Bella. Se suponía que debería de estar aquí. La ceremonia de inicio ya había terminado así que sólo quedaba disfrutar del resto de la velada y a ella no se la veía por ningún lado.

- Amor, ya vuelvo – me dijo Tanya, levantándose para dirigirse al baño. Pero no le preste mucha atención.

- Emmet – dije llamando la atención de mi amigo que seguía en esa actitud tan absurda – ¿Dónde está Bella? – en respuesta sólo recibí un gruñido por parte de él, y vi como giraba su cabeza a las escaleras que dirigían a la segunda planta.

- Ve a verla por ti mismo – dijo renegando. _"¿Emmet renegando? Esto me estaba preocupando cada vez más…"_

Pero no fue necesario que diera más de dos pasos porque por ella apareció Bella, riendo de lo más feliz junto a Ángela.

Todo fue tan rápido, vi como todos los hombres a mi alrededor miraban a donde había aparecido mi ángel, algunos de ellos comenzaron a acercarse al inicio de las escaleras al ver que Bella comenzaba a bajar por ella, sin notar el alboroto que causaba en los presentes con su sola presencia.

_"Era perfecta…_

_Y yo yacía deslumbrado"._

Pude detallar cada uno de sus movimientos mientras me hallaba inmerso en su presencia, y como una marioneta me moví entre los presentes hasta alcanzar el inicio de las escaleras.

_"Estaba hermosa… ¡no!… esa palabra no le hacía justicia… _

_La verdad era que no existía_

_El adjetivo indicado que le hiciera honor a su belleza natural y única"._

Siempre supe que Bella era hermosa, no sólo por dentro sino también por fuera. Pero parecía que su belleza se había incrementado de una manera exagerada.

Ahora ya no solo sus ojos eran expresivos. Su rostro perfecto adornado por un suave rubor, sus curvas bien definidas que se movían al compás de sus movimientos, sus piernas largas y esbeltas, su vientre plano, su piel suave y tersa… aún esa sonrisa nerviosa que solía soltar en momentos en los que era el centro de atención… todo en ella era expresivo… todo en ella me llamaba a mirarla.

_"Y no sólo a ti"…_ me gritó mi conciencia.

Fue ahí cuando tomé conciencia de la cantidad de hombres que se hallaban junto a mí, observando a Bella.

_"Ahora entendía la actitud de Emmet"…_ pensé con fastidio.

Y como si hubiera sido conjurado, el monstruo de los celos hizo su acto de presencia. En menos de dos segundos subí las escaleras que me separaban de ella y tomándola del brazo me abrí camino en medio de estúpidos moscardones que trataban de acercase a ella para entablar conversación. Al llegar a donde estaba mi familia pude ver que mis padres me miraban sorprendidos, Emmet me miraba con orgullo, Alice y Rose parecía que me querían matar y Jasper sonreía aliviado.

- ¿Edward, qué diablos te pasa? – me dijo Bella algo molesta por mi actitud – O sea, no hay un "Hola, Bella, lo siento, soy un estúpido… me dio un ataque andropáusico y por eso actué de esa manera" - dijo mientras tomaba una copa de la barra. Mis padres y los chicos se encontraban callados mirándonos…

- ¿Por qué estás vestida así? – chillé de manera furiosa, llamando la atención de algunos presentes… mientras señalaba su vestido tan… tan… horrible…

- ¡¿Así, cómo?!... Se supone que es una fiesta elegante, señor sabelotodo – dijo apurando su copa.

- Ese vestido es tan… - quise terminar pero ella me cortó…

- No te metas con mi vestido – dijo avanzando de forma amenazadora.

- Chicos, será mejor que se calmen – dijo Esme tratando de apaciguar las cosas…

- No, Esme… déjalos pelear… se está poniendo interesante la cosa – dijo Emmet acomodándose en su asiento, ahora más divertido.

Ambos nos comenzamos a retar con la mirada, hasta que Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile….

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dije deteniéndola de una mano. Íbamos a comenzar a pelear de nuevo para cuando fuimos interrumpidos de la peor manera.

- Amor… ¿quién es tu amiguita? – dijo Tanya pasando un brazo por mi cintura de manera posesiva.

No supe qué decir por algunos momentos, mi mente se quedó en blanco. Me había olvidado de Tanya, me había estado comportando como un estúpido con Bella. Al ver que no decía nada, Bella comenzó a hablar…

-----------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

_"¿Amor?¿ Quién diablos era esa? _

_¿Y por qué le decía a Eddie amor?"…_

Al ver que Edward se había quedado mudo, me giré y me presenté yo misma…

- A ver… digamos que soy algo así: la peor pesadilla de Eddie – dije jalándole uno de sus cachetes para luego palmeárselo algo más fuerte de lo normal – su casi hermana… o mejor dicho su mejor amiga… ¿Y tú, quién eres? – dije tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la cara de perplejidad que tenía Edward

- Yo soy Tanya Coven – dijo sujetando a Edward con más fuerza – la novia de Edward…

Tuve que disimular el shock que me produjo esa noticia…

_"¿Así que su novia? _

_Y para colmo se apellidaba Coven, creo que el apellido le hacía justicia. _

_Vamos Bella, estás siendo injusta, ni siquiera la conoces"._

- Es un placer… - dije tendiéndole la mano mostrando mi mejor sonrisa – Bella Swan…

--------------------------------------------------

Estuve evitándolo el resto de la noche… si no era Emmet con sus ataques de celos, era Edward con sus cambios hormonales… creo que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinarme la noche.

Estaba bailando con el Dr. Mongomeri, un anciano muy gracioso que trataba de venderme a sus nietos como posibles parejas, cuando escuché esa voz aterciopelada que me era tan conocida…

- ¿Dr. Mongomeri, me disculpa si le robo su pareja por algunos minutos? – dijo Ed tomándome de la cintura…

- No te preocupes, hijo – dijo el Dr. Mongomeri guiñándole el ojo a Edward y cediéndole el paso – por cierto, Bella… no te olvides de lo que te dije… estoy seguro de que tú y Nicolás se podrían llevar muy bien… - dijo el anciano mientras se dirigía a la mesa en donde lo esperaba su esposa y Edward me miraba de forma ceñuda…

- ¿Nicolás? – dijo tomándome de la cintura para empezar a bailar…

- Es el nieto del Dr. Mongómeri – dije mientras Edward soltaba un suspiro de frustración – piensa que haríamos buena pareja… - terminé de decirle mientras me encogía de hombros…

- Claro, para variar… - dijo Ed algo molesto…

----------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

La había estado mirando bailar con uno y con otro hombre durante toda la noche. No es que estuviera celoso, lo hacía más que todo por precaución. No quería que ningún hombre se sobrepasara con ella…

Tanya había estado muy molesta por mi actitud, pero eso lo arreglaría después… estaba más preocupado por la reacción de Bella. Había esperado que me golpeara, gritara o hiciera un escándalo… pero no… ni siquiera le importó que fuera Tanya quien se presentara como mi novia. Se suponía que debería haber sido yo quien se lo dijera, después de todo entre ambos no había secretos…

Durante el resto de la noche había buscado la forma de hablar con ella sobre lo de Tanya. Sabía que debería habérselo dicho antes, pero vamos, todo surgió de la nada… además no era considerado decírselo por teléfono o ¿sí?... vi el momento oportuno cuando comenzó a bailar con el Dr. Mongomeri, uno de los clientes de nuestra firma. Así que le pedí a Jasper que entretuviera a Tanya mientras yo me iba a ver a Bella…

- ¿Dr. Mongomeri, me disculpa si le robo su pareja por algunos minutos? – le dije de la manera más educada posible, mientras mi mano instintivamente tomaba posesión de la cintura de Bella…

- No te preocupes, hijo – dijo el Dr. Mongomeri guiñándome el ojo – por cierto, Bella… no te olvides de lo que te dije… estoy seguro de que tó y Nicolás se podrían llevar muy bien… - dijo el anciano… _"¡¡¡¿Nicolás, quién diablos es ese?!!!"._

- ¿Nicolás? – dije apretándola más a mi…

- Es el nieto del Dr. Mongómeri – dijo ella evadiendo mi mirada – piensa que haríamos buena pareja… - terminó de decirlo mientras me daba una sonrisa coqueta y se encogía de hombros…

- Claro, para variar… - dije no pudiendo evitar sentirme molesto…

- Diablos, Edward – dijo ella fastidiada – estás actuando como un estúpido… deberías estar contento ¿no?... después de todo al parecer por fin encontraste a tu alma gemela – dijo lo último con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras yo rodeaba los ojos – pero sabes… pensé que te gustaban… no sé… con más clase… - no pude evitar reírme por este comentario…

- ¿Celosa? – dije apretándola más a mi…

- ¿Debería de estarlo, Sr. Yo puedo con todas? – dijo siguiéndome el juego mientras una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba por sus labios…

- ¿Qué, no era el Sr. Sabelotodo? – pregunté comenzando a jugar con uno de los mechones que caía sobre su hombro – Bella… -dije susurrando su nombre…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa misma sensación que había sentido el día en que la besé en el baño… la piel me escocía y las manos me sudaban. Mis labios se tornaron secos y mi mente me gritaba que sólo había una forma de saciar esta sed… y la respuesta estaba en Bella…

Acerqué mi rostro instintivamente a Bella pero reaccionó y se soltó de mi agarre…

- No, Edward – dijo mirándome por última vez para luego abrirse paso entre la gente que nos rodeaba.

_"¡Maldición, Edward! ¡Síguela!"…_

Me abrí paso en medio de la gente para cuando la vi meterse en uno de los salones privados… estaba molesta, lo había visto en sus ojos… pero también… parecía decepcionada… sin esperar más abrí la puerta sobresaltándola por la intrusión… al parecer no esperaba que la siguiera… ahora estábamos solos, pero eso no me importaba… quería hablar con ella…quería entender qué era lo que me estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo… _"Es de Bella de quién estas hablando"…_ me gritaba mi conciencia.

- Bella – dije sentándome a su lado en el mueble… ella no se giró a verme y eso me asustó – Bella - volví a llamar… ella soltó un suspiro y me miró cansada.

- ¿Ahora qué, Edward? – dijo mirándome con esos ojos chocolates tan expresivos que ahora reflejaban confusión…

- Yo… siento lo de Tanya – "estúpido Edward, no era eso de lo que querías hablar… o ¿si?"

- Ah, eso… - dijo mirándome y sonriendo de manera burlona – pues yo lo siento por ti… eres tu quién está con ella… - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Bella – volví a llamar… ella se detuvo en la puerta y me miró intrigada… _"habla, está esperando a que hables"… _

Se veía tan perfecta, tan Bella… _"¡¡¡al diablo con la razón!!!"..._ en menos de tres pasos acorté la distancia que nos separaba y acorralándola entre la pared y mi pecho le dije con voz ronca…

- ¿POR QUÉ? – dije reclamándole, más que a ella, a mí…

- ¿Por qué, qué? – dijo mirándome frustrada… mientras sus labios carnosos y rosados se entre abrían como una clara invitación a la lujuria… un gemido se escapó de mi boca cuando sentí su aliento dulce y fresco pegarme a la cara… _"Bella era exquisita"…_ - Edward… - dijo, pero ya no pude dejarla terminar…

Mis labios atacaron ferozmente a los suyos, tratando de encontrar en ese manjar la respuesta que tanto mi mente como mi corazón pedían a gritos. Pude sentirla tensarse y luchar contra mi presión… pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder… sus labios se estaban convirtiendo en una droga para mí y a esta altura de mi vida lo venía a descubrir. De la frustración intensifiqué el beso… tratando de encontrar respuestas… respuestas a todas estas preguntas que me sumergían en una profunda desesperación…

_"Las mejores preguntas son aquellas que no tienen respuesta"_ me repetía continuamente mi conciencia….

_"¡No!...¡ Maldición, Edward!… estás besando a Bella… _

_Es Bella por Dios… ¡¡REACCIONA, HOMBRE!!"_

Me gritaba continuamente mi cabeza, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus caderas y brazos… llegando a su cara para luego reposar sobre su mejilla. El beso se hizo más suave, pero no por eso con menos sentimientos… la pude sentir tensarse, para luego sucumbir y dejarse llevar. Sabía que estábamos haciendo mal… sabía que estábamos jugando con fuego, pero eso no me importaba ahora… lo único que me importaba era Bella entre mis brazos… con mi lengua comencé a acariciar su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella gustosamente lo permitió. Me sentí desfallecer cuando nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto en una danza tan deliciosa y mágica. El beso se fue volviendo más intenso y a duras penas nos encaminamos al mueble en el que momentos atrás habíamos estado sentados. La recosté con suavidad mientras besaba su mentón, sus mejillas, sus ojos para luego dar un pequeño y tierno beso en su nariz. Pegué mí frente a la suya y la miré enfrentándome a esos ojos chocolates que me miraban con pasión y confusión….

- ¿Por qué? – volví a decir, mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos… Bella empujándome suavemente dijo…

- Edward, suéltame – dijo con una calma que me heló la sangre…

- Bella – dije yo aún no dispuesto a soltarla…

- Por favor – dijo conteniéndose…

No pude retenerla más… sabía que esto no acabaría bien y aún así había seguido. Era la segunda vez que lo volvía a hacer, pero en esta ocasión lo hice queriendo.

Vi cómo se levantó y abrió la puerta saliendo por esta sin mirar atrás… sabía que había arruinado la relación que teníamos, todo por mis malditos impulsos.

Me levanté arrastrándome hacia la puerta, con la estúpida esperanza de encontrarla parada tras esta esperándome para hablar, pero lo que vi, me hirvió la sangre.

------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

_"¿Y ahora por qué diablos me besó?"_

Me repetía constantemente mientras me dirigía a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Ese lugar me asfixiaba y lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí… apuré el paso cuando abrí la puerta pero no pude avanzar mucho ya que al no ver por dónde caminaba terminé chocando con algo duro… o mejor dicho contra alguien…

_"Oh, no… otra vez, no…."_

No llegué a dar contra el suelo porque alguien me sostuvo impidiendo que me lastimara en la caída…

- ¿Al parecer no puedes resistirte a estar entre mis brazos verdad, Bells? – dijo esa voz mientras prorrumpía en sonoras carcajadas…

_"ESA VOZ.... no, no podía ser… el esta a kilómetros de distancia…él no…"_

No quería mirar y escondí mi cara en su pecho. De repente sí llegue a golpearme la cabeza y por eso estaba alucinando despierta. Sí, eso era lo más probable… _"Tonta Bella, siempre tan torpe"…_ me dije de nuevo…

- Vamos, Bells, tan feo no soy – volvió a decir esa voz mientras me levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a darme vueltas, mientras me apretaba más a él…

- ¿Jacob? – dije dudando aún no animándome a mirarlo.

- ¡No!, Superman – dijo riendo por mi cara de susto cuando por fin me animé a mirarlo….

- ¡JACOB! – grité toda emocionada colgándome de su cuello, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en cada una de sus mejillas…

- Si cada vez que me vaya me vas a dar bienvenidas como ésta, entonces estoy dispuesto a ausentarme más seguido – dijo mientras me cargaba y comenzaba a darme vueltas otra vez mientras ambos reíamos de felicidad…

- ¡¡¡SUÉLTALA, CHUCHO!!! – dijo esa aterciopelada voz que había pasado a ser mi pequeño calvario personal.

-----------------------------------------------

Ahora sí… ¿me odian?, ¿me aman?

Sé que tengo esa manía de dejar las cosas en suspenso… pero bueno, esta vez no fue a propósito… ^^ tengo sueño chicas… son las 3:27 am y se supone que debo de madrugar para ir a la U... pero no me quería ir sin dejar la actualización…

Se dieron la mayoría de cambios que muchas pidieron… ja ja ja ¿les gustó?

Otros aún estaban en camino. En éste capítulo iba a haber un lemmon, pero si seguía escribiendo era probable que me extendiera mucho en la historia, así que preferí hacer un pequeño ajuste y dejarlo para la siguiente…

¿¿Spoilers?? Quieren Spoilers… ja ja ja… bueno… no los tengo listos… pero ésta es la frase que irá puesta en el siguiente capítulo…

**_"El alcohol provoca el deseo, pero frustra la ejecución"_**

**William Shakespeare**

¿Qué tal?… ^^ dice mucho y a la vez nada ¿verdad?

Bueno, ahora sí… Reviews… reviews…parezco disco rayado pero me gusta la frase… los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo… Así que si no quieren que muera antes de terminar esta historia… ¡¡¡¡Espero sus reviews!!!!

Cuídense mucho, mis niñas…

Y espero leerlas pronto…

Besos… las quiero…

Patty ^^


	6. Pet Peeves

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^.**

Hola chicas… jejeje no demore tanto, sólo dos semanas. ¡¡Nada más!!

Pero créanme, hecho todo lo posible por poder publicar lo antes posible. Esta ves no estuve tanto de fiesta en fiesta, todo lo contrario, últimamente he estado algo enfermita. Y hoy no fue la excepción, pero con todo y fiebre, y en medio de mi delirio, mi beta por obligación me obligó a terminar éste capítulo para poder actualizar hoy, así que agradézcanselo a ella… ¡¡Es tan persuasiva!!

Ah ver… pasemos a los reviews.

**Sanbla: **¡Hola! Gracias por el review. Pero dime, ¿por qué odias tanto a Jacob?. Prometo no dejar que se interponga mucho entre ellos, sé que al comienzo va a parecer que se va a quedar con el perro, pero te prometo que con él no se va a quedar. Sólo lo estoy usando un poquito hasta que aparezca el otro pretendiente. ^^ Discúlpame de antemano si te fastidia lo que voy a hacer con el chucho… _pero es un mal necesario_… Espero tu review con ansias, y si me convences, ya veo cómo hago para hacer que el nuevo pretendiente aparezca pronto. Cuídate. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Pukichick:** Amiga Bella de mi corazón. ¿Cómo te fue con timón y pumba? Yo creo que Pucca hubiera ayudado más. Jajaja. Como ves, por fin actualicé. No te imaginas las maravillas que he hecho para acabarlo hoy, ya creo que se me borró la raya de estar todo el día de ayer y hoy sentada frente al ordenador. Pero bueno, se viene lo emocionante… el perro. Iba a poner un lemmon en éste capítulo pero creo que iba exceder con el tamaño del fic, así que preferí cambiar el título y acortarlo. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Por cierto, ¿hiciste tu Pic's 5? Creo que ahora vas a querer aumentar algunos más en esa lista. Jajaja. Cuídate ami. Estamos leyendonos. Tkm. Besos. ^^

**FAYRES12:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero como dije, últimamente estoy descuidando mucho mi salud. Pero bueno, hoy por fin pude traerles éste capítulo, a mi me causo mucha gracia escribirlo, especialmente la última parte, porque es algo que me pasó. Espero te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un beso. Bye. ^^

**Mavii Valmont: **Bueno, es una lástima que aún no quieras compartir a Edward. ¿Pero no es negociable?. Debe haber algo por lo que lo querrías cambiar. Dime ¿si?. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, hice un Jacob POV en éste capítulo, explicando algunas cosas. A ver si con eso se entiende un poco mejor. Espero te guste este capítulo, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Cuídate mucho. Espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^ .

**Flowersswan: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Bueno, no te equivocas, Jacob va a venir a empeorar muchas cosas entre los dos. Y a arreglar otras. Así que no te preocupes, tenemos a un Ed celoso para rato. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Espero ver sus reacciones con ansias. Jajaja. Cuidate mucho. Gracias por tu review. Espero leerte pronto. Besos. ^^

**Abril: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me gustó la idea de que Edward los pillara desnudos. Pero créeme, tengo varias lectoras que me matarían si hiciera eso. Algunas odian al perro, y es por la salud mental de ellas que prefiero obviar esa parte. Jajaja, talvez haga algo menos drástico. Como lo que vas a ver en este capítulo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Pues no, Bella no es virgen, su primera ves fue con Jacob (chúpate esa Cullen ¬¬). Pero bueno, te dejo leer el capítulo. Espero te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate mucho. Besos ^^ .

**Zamaraz: **¡Gracias por el reivew! Y por creer que este fic es prometedor. A tu pedido ahora vamos a ver a un Eddie un poco más sufrido. Jajaja. Talvez me pasé un poco, pero se lo tiene bien merecido. Y nuestro Jake tiene mucho que ver en eso, me divertí mucho escribiendo sus partes, porque ya de por sí, él es muy sarcástico y molestoso, ¡me encanta!. Bueno, ahora vas a ver a quién se le frustra la ejecución. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Cualquier cosa me avisas. Espero leerte pronto. Besos. Cuídate ^^

**DanGrint: **¡Hola! Lamento haber dejado el capítulo pasado de esa manera. Y lamento volver a hacerlo con éste. Pero, se me ha hecho una costumbre. ¡Lo siento!. Jajaja. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Esta ultima semana o me la pasaba en cama, pero estos últimos días hice lo posible por escribir, aunque sea en medio de mi delirio. Espero te guste este Jacob, es algo parecido al del libro, sólo que no tan trágico. Iba a poner un lemmon, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó, y ya que mi madre esta que friega porque me vaya a descansar decidí partir el capítulo. Espero les guste cómo quedó. Un beso. Espero leerte pronto. Cuídate ^^

**Carmenlr: **¡hola! Bueno ahora vamos a poder ver un poco más de lo que piensa Edward. Y no, no pienso dejarlo como héroe al chucho. Es sólo sacarle un poco de jugo al papel de ex que juega en esta pequeña trama. Ojala te guste lo que tengo planeado para nuestros personajes. Ya te irás dando cuenta. Cuídate mucho y lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Espero leerte pronto. Besos. ^^ . Por cierto, cuidado con los ataques al corazón para el próximo capítulo.

**Ekate94: **¡Hola! Estoy tan contenta. Yo también te adoro. Me dio tanto gusto complacerte. Ya estaba dudando un poco en ver si les gustaría o no los cambios. Ahora sólo espero que éste capítulo también les guste. La escena del final es algo que me paso en la vida real. Complicado pero gracioso, y no pude resistirme las ganas de meterlo en esta historia. Espero te guste. Voy a estar esperando tu review con ansias. Cuidate mucho. Besos. ^^

**Kotte: **¡Hola! No me digas que tú también odias a Jacob. Jajaja. Estoy pensando seriamente en formar un Team Odiemos a Jacob. Creo que habría varias que se querrían unir. Espero leer tu reacción por este capítulo. Me muero por ver que te pareció. Cuídate mucho. Espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^

**AnDreeeeA: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Bienvenida a esta historia. Y sobretodo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejar un review. Me dio mucha risa el tuyo. En cuanto a lo de que Bella asuma lo que siente por nuestro queridísimo Eddie. Bueno, van a estar un poco confusos hasta uno o dos capítulos más… aún no lo tengo decidido. Nuestro Ed como bien dices, a hecho todo al revez, al intentar sentar cabeza, lo hizo con la menos indicada. Y le va a costar aceptarlo. En cuanto a lo de Jacob, bueno, el ha venido a poner el mudo de Bella patas arriba, y más que todo va a ser un refugio para ella. No te preocupes, que al final no se va a quedar con ella, a Bella le va a salir otro pretendiente, pero eso más adelante. Espero no te moleste mucho esperar, ya que para que Ed y Bella puedan estar por fin juntos, faltan unos cuantos capítulos. Y en cuanto a soportar a Tanya, pues vamos a tener que esperar un poco más. Esa tipa es como un chicle, nadie se la puede pasar. Cuídate mucho. Espero leerte pronto. Un beso. ^^

**Lissiwen: **¡Hola! Bienvenida a la historia. Gracias por el review. Me da tanta alegría que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que éste capítulo no lo sea a menos y sobretodo que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho. Espero leerte pronto. Cuídate mucho. Besos ^^ .

**Melo: **¡hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Estoy tan contenta de haber actualizado, por fin. Jajaja. Espero este capítulo también te haga reír mucho. Después de todo eso es lo que busco. Alegrarles el día y robarles aunque sea una que otra sonrisa. Gracias por adorarme. Jajaja. Yo tambien te adoro. Espero leerte pronto. Un beso ^^

**Alehale: **¡Hola! Espero haber respondido a todas tus preguntas. Ahora vamos a ver a un Edward cada vez más celoso, hasta el punto de llegar a meter en problemas a todo el mundo. Ahora vas a ver qué va a pasar con nuestro queridísimo Jacob, espero te guste lo que tengo planeado para él. No creo que todas se pongan muy contentas, pero ahí le va. Cuídate mucho. Espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^

**Carmen Cullen 116: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Nuestro Eddie, bueno, sí, se le puede considerar idiota, estúpido, y todos esos calificativos despectivos. Pero hay que entenderlo, es hombre. ¡Qué más se puede esperar!. Ahora le viene una buena ronda de celos por todos lados. Espero te guste el capitulo. Cuídate. Nos leemos pronto. Besos ^^

**Rosary Blacu: **¡Hola ami! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Escuchaste eso de que la porcina ya llegó a Lima? Yo sabía que mi amiga tenía que ver ¬¬ . Siempre he creído que ando rodeada de virus andantes. Jajaja. (Rosa, lo siento si estas leyendo, ¡no me pegues ^^!). Por otro lado, lamento decirte que en este capítulo tampoco pude poner el lemmon. Me extendí mucho con los detalles y tuve que posponerlo hasta el siguiente capítulo. Pero en retribución, prometo que será algo que no podrán olvidar. Jajaja. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho. Besos. ^^

**MeliCullen84: **Ami Linda Bella. Como te adoro. Y como siempre, adoro tus comentarios. Siento decirte que no pude poner el lemmon del que te había hablado. Me pasé describiendo otras cosas y bueno, no me dio el tiempo. Pero prometo que para el próximo lo pongo. En lugar de eso, puse la escena del cine de la que te hablé. Jejeje. Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. Nos estamos leyendo ami. Te quiero mucho. Besos ^^

**Emmyswans: **Terminé. Sí, por fin. Jeje espero que éste capítulo también te guste. Cómo te lo prometí va especialmente dedicado para ti. ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos ^^

**Ibet: **Ami. Gracias por la ayuda. Creo que no hubiera acabado hoy si no hubiese sido por tus presiones. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo masoquista. Jajaja. Ya. Ahora sí. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Aunque es más que obvio que sí. Especialmente porque tu amado Jacob esta casi en todo. ¿Por qué será no? Por cierto, aún no olvido lo de la foto. ¡El lunes mueres! ¬¬

**MynameisalsoKris: **¡Hola! Jajaj la canción me encantó. Y créeme es precisa para este capitulo. Espero que sigas viva, y no hayas muerto en la espera de éste capítulo. Últimamente se me esta haciendo manía actualizar cada dos semanas, pero entre la Universidad, la vida tan ajetreada que llevo, los chicos, el gym, y ahora que ando enferma, pues, no pude hacerlo antes. Por lo menos, espero que éste capítulo valga la pena. En cuanto a lo del lemmon Ed/Bella pues te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo lo pongo. Ya no me alcanzó el tiempo para continuar este capítulo, y si lo ponía me iba a extender demasiado. ¿Más de 40 hojas sería demasiado no? Fácil y se terminan aburriendo. Y eso es lo que menos quiero. En el siguiente capítulo prometo compensarlas. Cuídate mucho. Un beso enorme. Espero leerte pronto ^^

**Christti: **¡Maldición! Llegó mi juicio y aún no me siento preparada. ¿No podríamos aplazarlo hasta el próximo capítulo? ¿O tal vez hasta el final de la historia? ¿sí? Anda, no seas malita. Lamentablemente no pude poner todo lo que quería en este capítulo, así que no sé cuál vaya a ser tu reacción. Espero que no tan mala. Jajaja. Espero leerte pronto. Sobretodo que digas que me das otro plazo. Se buenita, por navidad (ah verdad, falta mucho para eso ^^ ). Por lo que sea. Cuídate. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye ^^

**Rose: **Amia. Aquí va el capítulo que tanto esperabas. Me pareció raro que no andaras preguntando a cada rato cuándo actualizaría. ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo va bien? Cualquier cosa avísame que ya sabes que para eso estoy yo. Besos. Espero leerte pronto. ^^

**Janilichi: **Mi hija linda preciosa. Aquí esta otro capítulo más. Otro capítulo que sale de la mente pervertida de tu madre. Jajaja. Espero que te guste. Ime tuvo mucho que ver con éste capítulo ya que al final prácticamente terminé complaciéndola en todo. Ya ves, ¿tu por qué no me ayudas? Imagínate que me tuvo escribiendo todo el día, cuando yo estaba enfermita, con fiebre y todo. Pégale Liz. Defiende a tu madre. Te adoro mi niña. Espero leer tu comentario pronto. ^^

**LowlyMARIANA: **Mira que casualidad. Justo el review de tu hermana está arriba. Jajaja. Espero algún día se lleguen a conocer. Mi hija, lamento no haberte pasado antes éste capitulo, pero no te encontraba en el msn y necesitaba subirlo ya, porque no creo que me conecte en días. Espero no te moleste. Cualquier cosa hazle los arreglos respectivos. Cuídate mi reina. Un beso.

**ARTEMISA CULLEN:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme un comentario. Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Vamos a ver cómo nuestro Jacob lo hace rabiar hasta que vote bilis por la boca. Jaja. Bueno, no tanto. Nuestro Eddie va a sufrir, y mucho. Eso le paso por haberse metido con Tanya. Cuídate mucho. Espero leerte pronto. Bye ^^

**Inmans: **¡Hola! Gracias por el review. Y pues sí, ahora le toca a Eddie saber lo que es bueno. Jajaja. El pobre se las va a ver verde. Espero que éste capítulo te guste tanto como a mí. Me gusto mucho escribirlo. Cuídate mucho. Y espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^ .

¡Bien! Acabé… antes que pasemos a la historia. Quiero dedicar éste capítulo especialmente a dos personas: **emmyswans **(¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Aquí esta lo prometido ^^) y a **Imelda** (sí, otra vez a ti ami, sé que te gusta que te lo dedique. Además cómo no hacerlo si hoy me ayudaste mucho. ¡Gracias! ^^)… ahora sí a leer… nos leemos abajo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PET PEEVE**

"_El alcohol provoca el deseo, pero frustra la ejecución"_

_William Shakespeare_

**Jacob POV **

"_Definitivamente soy masoquista_

_No hay otra palabra que me pueda describir mejor que ésta. _

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy estúpido?_

_Ah sí, lo soy"… _

¡Bien! Lo que me faltaba, se supone que no debería de entrar en pánico. ¡Vamos!, sólo me ausenté un año, ella no pudo haber cambiado mucho... después de todo es de _mi torpe Bella_ de la que estamos hablando. Lo peor que puede haber pasado, es que con la suerte que tiene haya tenido un accidente durante mi ausencia ¡No!, ¡ni pensarlo!

Además, la dejé en manos del chupa sangre y el grandulón.

"_Ese chupa sangre es tan estúpido…_

_Y pensar que estuve a punto de pedirle su ayuda". _

Golpeé el timón de mi carro con rabia, recordando la última ves que la vi…

_Flash Back _

- Estás muy callado – dijo Bella, descansando una mano sobre mi mejilla _– ¿_te encuentras bien? – _ "¡Por qué rayos iba a estar bien! Estaba a punto de cortar con ella… ¿acaso podía estar bien sabiendo eso?" _Pensé mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración… "_¡Vamos sé hombre!"_

- Bella… - no podía articular ni dos palabras juntas al ver que la angustia pasaba a reemplazar la preocupación que momentos atrás había visto en su precioso rostro

- Entonces era verdad… - dijo mientras salía a la terraza y se apoyaba en el barandal, dándome la espalda - por qué no me lo dijiste… - dijo aún sin mirarme. Nos quedamos callados por minutos que parecieron eternos…

- Hay veces en las que es mejor ignorar ciertas cosas Bella - dije acercándome a ella…

- Entonces esperabas a que despertara un día y que me diera con la sorpresa de que mi queridísimo novio había partido a Dios sabe dónde… - dijo volteándose para enfrentarme toda furiosa… - que considerado de tu parte _amor… _

- Demonios… yo lo siento…. Es que… ¡mierda! - no sabía cómo explicárselo. No quería que sintiera lástima por mí, ni mucho menos que sufriera conmigo… "_¡maldición, de todas maneras la estas haciendo sufrir!"…_

- Para que diablos has venido sino vas a terminar conmigo – dijo toda crispada…

- Yo no quería dejar las cosas así Bella – gemí, jalándome los cabellos por la frustración que sentía. "_La quería maldición, y estaba a punto de dejarla"… _

- Entonces solo dilo y lárgate – dijo volviéndome a dar la espalda. Sacudí la cabeza con resignación…

- Yo te quiero Bella… - dije volteándola para que me mirara. Pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes luchaban por salir de sus preciosos ojos para cuando dijo…

- ¿Entonces por qué me haces esto? – ya no pudiendo ocultarlas más… nos miramos durante largos segundos bajo el cielo estrellado aguantando la respiración.

- Me creerías si te digo que estoy sufriendo una enfermedad terminal – ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así seguí - … y tengo que ir a hacerme algunos tratamientos a otro país – era una verdad… a medias… pero esperaba que ella pudiera captar la idea.

- Jacob – dijo a manera de advertencia, mientras me miraba con preocupación. Esa era mi chica, siempre tan perspicaz…

- Bella, no has tenido alguna vez un secreto que no hayas podido decir, uno que si lo sueltas terminarías lastimando o amarrando a ti a muchas personas… - dije sosteniendo su rostro para que me mirara – no quiero hacer eso contigo Bella… No quiero lastimarte…

- Pero me lastimas ocultándome cosas – dijo mientras le limpiaba un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Lo sé… y no sabes como me maldigo por dentro - apoyé mi frente a la suya. Sabía que después de esto no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, pero mi parte egoísta imperó sobre todo – necesito que confíes en mi… necesito que me des un tiempo. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero yo no quiero irme dejando las cosas mal entre nosotros. Te quiero Bella Swan, pero no puedo decirte el por qué me voy… necesito que confíes en mi y no preguntes… Si Dios quiere, habrá el momento en el que yo pueda responder a cada una de tus dudas… Sólo te pido que no me olvides… porque yo nunca lo haré.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Bella había sido muy comprensiva. ¡Claro! Después de haberme corrido a escobazos de su casa y haberme dicho hasta de lo que me iba a morir, logró disculparme algunos meses después.

Lamentaba no haber podido ser sincero con ella ese día, un mes atrás me habían diagnosticado una rara enfermedad, melanoma uveal, por la cual me estaba quedando ciego

"_¡Menuda suerte la mía!_

_Ni siquiera sabía pronunciar bien el nombre"… _

Los doctores me habían asegurado que con algunos buenos tratamientos, cuidados intensivos y después de la operación, no perdería la vista. "_Sí claro, nada más"… _

Pero todo eso implicaba que tendría que ir a hospitalizarme a una clínica privada en Londres. Había estado pensando en decírselo a Bella, pero sabía que ella sufriría conmigo, y no quería verla pasar por todo esto si es que las cosas no llegaban a salir bien. Sé que soy el estúpido más grande del mundo… pero… ¿qué más podría haber hecho?

Pocos estaban enterados de lo sucedido. Entre ellos el grandulón que Bella tenía por amigo y mis padres. Pero necesitaba estar seguro de que Bella no haría ninguna tontería en mi ausencia, y Emmet era perfecto para eso… después de todo era el único que se había detenido a escucharme, en medio de golpe y golpe que me había estado dando.

De eso hace ya casi un año. La operación había sido todo un éxito… y ahora estaba aquí en New York. Tratando de retomar lo que había dejado, o por lo menos… tratar de arreglar bien las cosas con ella. Porque a pesar de que me perdonó y que volvimos a ser amigos, manteniéndonos en contacto… sabía que lo ocurrido ese día, era un tema espinoso.

-------------------------------------------------

Ya eran más de las 9 y yo aún seguía estacionado fuera del local donde se llevaba a cabo esa estúpida fiesta. El grandulón me había dicho que Bella estaría aquí, pero estaba demasiado ansioso como para poder moverme…

"_Vamos ya hace un tiempo se llevó tu corazón…_

_Qué más puede tomar de ti._

_Muévete tu culo Jacob Black"… _

Tuve que arrastrarme en medio de tanta gente. La verdad no conocía a nadie. A lo lejos pude divisar a los padres de él chupa sangre, conversando con quien parecía ser… ¿la adivina?...

"_Genial, al parecer todos los hijos pródigos estaban volviendo"_…

La adivina estaba colgada del cuello de un tipo con cara de sufrimiento… "_Debe ser su próxima víctima"_… pensé mientras comenzaba ha buscar a Bella en medio del gentío, pero no la encontraba. Ni siquiera estaban el grandulón o el estúpido del inmortal…

Estaba por darme por vencido para cuando la vi salir de un pequeño salón.

"_Maldición… esta preciosa. _

_Jacob, las hormonas"._

Pude ver cómo varios hombres volteaban a verla, pero ella no notaba lo que su presencia causaba en ellos, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos refunfuñando por lo bajo. Era raro, Bella era despistada pero tampoco tanto… parecía que estuviera huyendo… pero de qué… me acerqué a ella para llamar su atención, pero al estar tan concentrada en mirar por dónde pisaba no me vio venir y terminamos chocando.

- Al parecer no puedes resistirte a estar entre mis brazos verdad Bells – "_¡mierda! No tenía pensado decir eso… eres un imbécil Jacob Black"._

Pude sentirla tensarse mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho, comenzando a susurrar cosas como… _Tonta Bella, siempre tan torpe…_

- Vamos Bells, tan feo no soy – dije apretándola más a mi… no cabía en mi de la felicidad que sentía al verla de nuevo, sin poder controlarme más, la levante del suelo comencé a darle vueltas.

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó aún sin mirarme…

- ¡No! Superman – dije soltando una sonora carcajada por la cara de susto que puso cuándo por fin se digno a mirarme…

- ¡JACOB! – gritó toda emocionada colgándose de mi cuello, mientras me abrazaba y besaba en cada una de mis mejillas…

- Si cada ves que me vaya me vas a dar bienvenidas como ésta… entonces estoy dispuesto a ausentarme más seguido – dije riendo de felicidad… la había sentido volverse a tensar para luego pasar a relajarse rápidamente… "_Estúpido Jacob, tenías que mencionar ese tema"… _para distraerla la apreté más a mi y comencé a darle vueltas en medio de risas nerviosas…

- SUÉLTALA CHUCHO – "_Maldito chupa sangre inoportuno"… _

-----------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

¿Qué hacía Jacob aquí? Bueno, luego tendría tiempo de preguntárselo. Ahora lo tenía que hacer, era parar lo que parecía sería la tercera guerra mundial…

- Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso chupa sangre – dijo bajándome al suelo, pero aún manteniéndome entre sus brazos…

Pude ver cómo Edward apretaba los puños y avanzaba amenazadoramente.

- Sólo te lo repetiré una vez más perro – dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz – ¡suéltala! – dijo ahora jalándome a su pecho, reteniéndome de manera protectora entre sus brazos.

- Veamos inmortal, no veo tu marca personal por ningún lado – dijo Jacob volviéndome a jalar a su lado, mientras Edward esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia…

- Eso tu…

- ¡Basta ustedes dos! – lo interrumpí, nerviosa por lo que haya querido decir.

Me solté del agarre de Jacob. Mientras trataba de recuperar el control al ser consiente del escándalo que estábamos armando… respiré un par de veces más y comencé a andar, tras darle una mirada envenenada a cada uno...

- Bella… – dijo Jacob tratándome de seguir…

- A dónde vas… - terminó la frase Edward… me volteé a encararlos, y pude ver la vacilación en los ojos de ambos al verme tan furiosa.

- A un lugar en donde pueda estar alejada de ustedes ¡par de imbéciles! – grité toda histérica… mientras a mis espaldas escuchaba la escandalosa risa de Emmet sobre el murmullo de la gente.

---------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

"_¡Genial!, lo que me faltaba"…_

Para variar, si las cosas ya de por si estaban más que complicadas entre Bella y yo. Resulta que ahora el perro de su ex decidió volver. Ahora Bella estaba enfadada conmigo, y no era para menos. La había vuelto a besar y sin motivo alguno… "_Definitivamente algo estaba yendo mal, se supone que tengo novia, y ¿termino besando a mi mejor amiga?..._ ¿_qué diablos me esta pasando?"... _lo peor era que me había sentido celoso cuando la vi reír feliz en los brazos del chucho ¿acaso no había estado molesta momentos antes? ¿Tan rápido le cambió el ánimo al ver al chucho ése?...

_- _Supongo que ya debes de estar contento verdad chupa sangre – dijo el estúpido de Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿no te habías podido quedar en tu sarcófago?

- Muy gracioso de tu parte pulgoso – dije gruñendo por lo bajo girándome a enfrentarlo. "_¿Por qué diablos no se quedó en donde sea que se haya ido?"_

- Me extrañaste eh, yo se que si – dijo riendo con sarcasmo.

- Ya quisieras… - dije avanzando hacia él, hasta que sólo nos separaba un metro de distancia – qué paso, ya ni en Londres te quieren tener…

- Vine por lo que es mío chupa sangre – tras escuchar esto no pude dejar de tensarme. "_Acaso pensaba llevarse a mi Bella… ¡¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!!"_

Sentí como la furia pasaba a ocupar cada uno de mis sentidos. Sus palabras me habían afectado y él lo único que hacía era reírse…

- De qué diablos te ríes – dije fuera de mí.

- Bella… Bella estaba furiosa contigo – dijo en medio de risas - eso sí que es nuevo…

Sentí como un balde de agua fría me caía encima. Nosotros nunca peleábamos, y si lo hacíamos siempre solucionábamos las cosas a tiempo, no podíamos estar enojados el uno con el otro. Pero ahora era diferente, había metido la pata dos veces en un solo día. Y lo peor era que me había comportado como un estúpido… "_¡Vas a tener que arrastrarte para que te perdone!"..._

- Ya debes de estar contento verdad chucho… - dije tomándolo de la solapa al ver que aún no dejaba de reír…

- Hey, ustedes dos, par de estúpidos – dijo Alice furiosa llamando nuestra atención.

Maldición, otra ves nos habíamos olvidado que teníamos audiencia.

Al voltear vi a toda mi familia junto a mis amigos que nos miraban con cara de desaprobación. Claro, todos menos Emmet que me levantaba los dedos desde atrás de Rose en forma de aprobación.

- Edward, suelta a Jacob – dijo mi madre tomándome por el hombro.

- Pero mamá… - dije volteándola a ver con reproche. Ella solo me miró de manera desaprobatoria y retiró su mano.

- Jacob querido – dijo mi madre saludándolo cariñosamente.

Emmet comenzó a reír histérico al ver la reacción de mi madre…. "_O sea ¿a mi me reprende, y a él lo festeja?...YO SOY SU HIJO"_… miré con cara de perplejidad a mi madre mientras esta estrechaba a Jacob entre sus brazos. Tuve que darle un golpe a Em para que se callara.

- Auch Eddie, eso dolió – dijo sobándose la nuca para luego comenzar a sonreír y dirigirse a dónde estaba Jacob con mis padres – Hey Jake, qué tal – dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Emmet – dijo el perro devolviéndole el saludo, y sonriéndole en confianza. "_¿qué diablos me estoy perdiendo?"_

- Edward… – dijo Tanya tomando mi mano, y mirándome enfadada – que fue ese espectáculo _amor…_ - todos voltearon a verme.

- Yo… este – no sabía qué decir. A ver… "_Lo siento cariño, lo que sucede es que me sentí celoso al ver a mi mejor amiga con su ex y no me pude controlar. Ah verdad, se me olvidaba, la terminé besando. Por segunda ves"… _Fui sacado de mi estupefacción por la risa de Jacob.

- ¿Amor?... el chupa… él es tu amor… - dijo dirigiéndose a Tanya – vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa – dijo susurrando…

- Y tú quien eres – dijo mi novia dirigiéndose de manera despectiva al perro.

- Jacob Black… el novio de Bella – dijo el perro saludándola con una reverencia.

- Su Ex dirás – dije yo gruñendo…

- Si, si… da igual…. – dijo Jacob volviendo a reír al ver la cara de perplejidad de Tanya.

- ¿Jacob Black? ¿Black? – dijo mi novia con la boca abierta – ¿el heredero del consorcio de hoteles Black?...

- Ah, eso, bueno… si – dijo algo incómodo el perro.

Yo comencé a bufar por lo bajo. Ahora lo que me faltaba era que mi queridísima novia esté impresionada del chucho.

- Como si fuera la gran cosa – dijo Rose fastidiada. Todos volteamos a verla ya que no habíamos notado su presencia.

- ¿Rubia? – dijo Jacob asomándose para verla mejor, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia…

- Ustedes se conocen – dijo Emmet parando de reír de golpe y colocándose al lado de Rose en menos de un segundo, tomándola de manera protectora.

- Por desgracia… - dijo Rose mirándolo con desprecio. "_¡Genial, por lo menos tengo una aliada!"_

- Ustedes son… - comenzó a preguntar Jacob.

- Novios – respondió Emmet, sonriendo a más no poder mientras Rose rodaba los ojos.

- Quien lo diría – dijo Jacob arrugando el ceño – sabes lo que dicen cuando te involucras con una rubia Emmet – dijo el perro comenzando a reírse, mientras a Emmet se le iluminaban los ojos y comenzaba a negar…

- Oh, no empieces perro, porque no respondo – dijo Rose levantando el puño y acercándose amenazadoramente…

- Prometo que ésta si no la sabes…. – dijo Jacob escondiéndose tras de Esme.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de tener como novia a una rubia? – todos negamos a la pregunta del perro – Puedes estacionarte en lugares para discapacitados.

- Ya me lo sé chucho… – dijo Rose tratando de acercarse a Jacob que se ocultaba tras Esme mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que Emmet la estaba reteniendo por la cintura – te voy a matar – comenzó a gritar tratando de soltarse de Emmet…

Pude ver cómo mis padres y Jazper trataban de ocultar la sorpresa, Alice reía por lo bajo, Tanya miraba con desaprobación a Rosalie, mientras yo sólo deseaba que Emmet soltase a Rose para que ella se hiciera cargo del chucho.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

"_Malditos zapatos, maldito vestido, maldita fiesta, maldito beso, maldito Edward, maldito Jacob… ¡maldición!_

_Por qué todo tenía que ser tan…doloroso y complejo._

_Claro, lo de doloroso era por los zapatos que me estaban matando y el vestido que no me dejaba desplazarme rápido… _

_Lo de complejo, por el par de tarados que había dejado tras de mí. _

_Primero Edward con sus dudas y besos… que lo único que hacía era confundirme más… _

_¿Qué cree? Que nuestra amistad puede incluir un: "toma lo que quieras, cuando quieras, sin compromisos" _

_Y ahora Jacob… no podía negar que estaba contenta de verlo, pero… maldición, por qué tiene que ser todo tan confuso"… _

Comencé a andar a zancadas en medio de toda la gente. Varios hombres trataron de detenerme en el camino pero los evadí olímpicamente. En un dos por tres ya estaba sentada frente a la barra…

- Dame un coñac – dije furiosa al Barman

- Pero señorita – yo rodé los ojos al ver la vacilación en el barman…

- Soy mayor de edad… ¿quieres ver mi identificación? – dije con sarcasmo

- Yo no lo decía por eso… - dijo incómodo el muchacho…

- Bueno no importa, tu sólo sírveme lo más fuerte que tengas – dije sintiéndome algo culpable por el chico.

Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, no lo sé, lo que sí sabía era que aún no había acabado mi primer vaso, ni siquiera había empezado. Se me daba espantoso el tomar y esta bebida era horrible…

- Bells – escuché que llamaban tras de mi…

- Lárgate – le dije furiosa a Jacob.

- Pero si recién acabo de llegar – dijo haciendo caso omiso de lo que le dije mientras se sentaba en la banca continua a la mía y se tomaba mi trago de un solo trago.

- Oye eso es mío… - dije molesta por lo que había hecho.

- Corrección, era tuyo… - dijo sonriéndome coquetamente. Yo comencé a levantarme para abandonar el lugar cuándo el me tomo del brazo.

- Bella discúlpame – dijo girándome para verme – yo… me comporté como un estúpido… Yo… lo siento – dijo haciéndome un puchero – ¿me perdonas?

- Jacob – dije soltando un suspiro.

- Por eso te quiero – dijo levantándome en medio de un abrazo, mientras reía…

"_Me quiere"… _pensé. Era extraño, pero me había tensado tras estas palabras…. "_No seas paranoica, ustedes siguen siendo amigos"…_Talvez en otra ocasión mi corazón hubiera dado un brinco por esta confesión, pero ahora solo me había hecho sentir culpable… "_¿culpable? Estas pensando estupideces Bella Swan"… _

- Jake ya bájame – dije empujándolo un poco para que me soltara – yo no he dicho que te voy a perdonar – el que pasó a rodar los ojos ahora fue él, mientras yo reía de su reacción.

- Oh Bells, eres cruel – dijo haciéndose el dolio…

- Que infantil que eres – dije golpeándolo en el hombro. Cómo había extrañado a Jacob y sus ocurrencias. Realmente estaba muy contenta de tenerlo conmigo.

- Si claro, y tu eres tan madura que ya te tengo que ir haciendo reservaciones en el asilo – me dijo acomodando un mechón tras de mi oreja - ¿Sabes que eres la abuelita más adorable y sexy que he conocido?

- ¿Abuela? – dije yo enarcando una ceja y él comenzó a reír a carcajadas – supongo que eso me da más puntos a mi favor… pero… ¿abuela?

- Sí… y sexy… - dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras yo me ponía de los mil colores.

- Estas loco – dije comenzando a reír por sus ocurrencias… mientras él me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos…

- Sabes, esta no son horas como para que alguien de tu edad esté despierta – dijo tomando mi bolso de la barra – te ves cansada así que te voy a llevar a tu casa.

- Eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para tener permiso de conducir – dije tomándole el pelo.

- Sí… además si voy bajo la supervisión de un adulto no tengo problemas – dijo el dándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Sé que no esta bien que me vaya de esta manera, dejando las cosas inconclusas con Edward, pero la verdad era que no deseaba enfrentarme a él en estos momentos. Uno porque estoy segura de que ni siquiera él sabe por qué me beso. Y dos, porque ni siquiera yo sé por qué le correspondí. Todas las cosas que sentí me están comenzando a abrumar… no es lógico que empiece a sentir algo así por mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera se explicarlo con palabras… simplemente sé que es diferente a como me sentí con Jacob…

En parte creo que es porque Ed es mi mejor amigo, pero no es lógico que reaccione así a sus estímulos…

"_No es lógico… y lo que no es lógico no esta bien… ¿verdad?_

_El ahora tiene novia y yo solo soy su mejor amiga. _

_Y es así como siempre va a ser"…_

------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV **

Tuve que aguantar lo que parecieron horas de reprimendas por parte de Alice y mi madre. Ambas estaban molestas por mi comportamiento. La primera porque le estaba arruinando la noche a Bella y la segunda porque no me estaba comportando como el caballero que ella educó. Y por si no fuera menos, Tanya insistía en que nos fuéramos de la fiesta porque estaba cansada.

- Amor, ya vámonos – dijo tomándome del brazo.

- Tanya, yo aún me tengo que quedar – dije rodando los ojos – soy uno de los organizadores de la fiesta por si no lo recuerdas – dije algo frustrado. La verdad era que aún no me quería ir. Necesitaba ver a Bella.

- Pero yo ya estoy cansada – dijo haciéndome un puchero – que tal si vamos y… - pero la detuve.

- Porque mejor no le pido a mis padres que te lleven a mi apartamento, ya que aún no te dan las llaves del tuyo cariño – dije acercándonos a Carlisle, mientras ella trataba de detenerme.

- Carlisle ya se retiran – dije al ver que mi madre estaba tomando su bolso…

- Si hijo, ocurre algo – dijo Carlisle al ver la molestia de Tanya.

- Quería saber si pueden llevar a Tanya a mi departamento para que pueda descansar – dije – yo aún me tengo que quedar a despedir a todos los invitados.

- Oh claro – dijo mi madre – vamos querida… debes estar muy cansada de tanto alboroto - vi como Tanya sonreía de manera forzada, para luego mirarme molesta mientras tomaba su bolso y salía junto a mis padres.

"_Bien, ahora era un problema más a la lista. _

_Ya trataría de solucionar eso luego". _

Estuve dando vueltas por todo el club pero no daba con Bella, ya cansado me dirigí a la barra donde se encontraban Jazper y Emmet tomando.

- Han visto a Bella – pregunté ni bien llegué a su lado.

- Si… - dijo Jazper dándole un sorbo a su bebida, mientras Emmet se movía inquieto en su sitio y miraba distraídamente a la puerta bufando por lo bajo.

- Y… - dije tratando de apurar su respuesta. Pero el sólo se limitó a beber de su trago, mientras Em me señalaba a la puerta algo fastidiado.

Algo me decía que no volteara, que era preferible que me quedara con la duda. Pero como siempre no hice caso.

Mi Bella se estaba yendo del brazo con Jacob, riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada momentos atrás… "_Qué diablos… a él lo perdona así como así, y ¿yo?.. ¡Demonios!... ¿a dónde diablos se están yendo?"_

Quise darles el alcance pero fui detenido por Jazper.

- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando hacer – dijo serio – no lo hagas. Creo que suficiente escándalo le has hecho por hoy - Emmet comenzó a mirarnos inquietos del uno al otro, mientras intentaba levantarse…

- A dónde crees que vas… - le dijo Jazper amenazadoramente.

- Voy a despedirme de Bella – dijo como pidiendo permiso. Mientras Jazper negaba con un dedo.

- Pero… - volvió a recriminar Emmet mientras se volvía a sentar en su banca refunfuñando por lo bajo.

- Lo vas a apoyar – le pregunté ácidamente – Bella se esta yendo con ese imbécil…

- Ella esta furiosa contigo – dijo Jazper explicándome como si fuera un niño - sólo empeorarías las cosas – "_bueno eso era verdad"_, pensé - Porque no le das un poco de tiempo para…

- Quieres que me quede cruzado de brazos mientras ella se va con el chucho a sabe Dios dónde – dije todo furioso tratando de soltarme del agarre de Jazper. Y Emmet volvía a moverse inquieto en su banca.

- Quieto Emmet… - dijo a manera de advertencia. Para luego volverse a mí.

- ¿Crees que estoy contento viéndola irse con ese tipo? Sé que recién conozco a Bella… pero créeme que en este corto tiempo, la he llegado a querer como una hermana – dijo frustrado – estoy tan molesto como tú y Em… pero estoy atado de manos al igual que ustedes – comenzó a mecerse el pelo de manera frustrada – Alice me amenazó… y Rose, a pesar de que lo odian… van a dejar que Bella decida qué hacer… Así que será mejor que se calmen.

Me quedé parado ahí, sin saber que decir… sabía que Bella aún estaba furiosa conmigo y si iba detrás de ella, ¿qué le iba a decir?, no había pensado en un plan del por qué de mi actitud, ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en mis acciones, sólo me había dejado llevar… y al verla de nuevo con el chucho, lo único a lo que me limitaría a hacer sería discutir con el perro y empeorar las cosas entre Bella y yo. Pero me daba tanta rabia verla irse con ese chucho. Él la había abandonado hace un año, quién me aseguraba que no lo iba a volver a hacer ahora…

"_Vine por lo que es mío chupa sangre"… _

Se volvía a repetir esa frase en mi cabeza. Como una sentencia de muerte…

- Vamos Edward – dijo Emmet jalándome a la barra, mientras que yo sentía que miles de piedras se volvían a posicionar en mi pecho imposibilitándome el respirar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaban y nosotros aún seguíamos en la barra del club, arrasando con todos los tragos habidos y por haber. Alice y Rose se habían ido molestas por el espectáculo que había armado, jurando que se las cobrarían de alguna manera… "_tendría que tener cuidado, ambas son peligrosas"… _ahora sólo éramos tres hombres preocupados frente a varias botellas de whisky, coñac, vodka, ron, pisco, tequila, etc…

------------------------------------------------------------

**Jazper POV **

Estaba metido en serios problemas. Ahora qué iba a hacer con este par de ebrios. Llevaban tomando desde que las chicas se habían ido y eso era decir poco… "_yo debería estar en estos momentos con mi Alice, acurrucados bajo las sábanas, continuando con nuestra fiesta privada. Pero no, mi novia me había dejado a cargo de este par de depresivos… y lo peor era que solos se complicaban la vida. Bueno, tendrían que arrastrarse, humillarse, implorar clemencia, pero preferible eso a que las chicas los apartaran de sus lados… eso hubiese hecho yo en su lugar"._

Por más que insistía en que dejaran de tomar era imposible quitarles las botellas de las manos. Ya cansado le volví a insistir a Emmet para irnos.

- Emmet ya suelta eso… - dije tratando de quitarle la copa de tequila que sostenía peligrosamente en una mano, mientras que con la otra se sostenía del hombro de Edward y nos miraba con cara de sufrimiento.

- Rose me odia… - decía compadeciéndose de si mismo - debí dejar que matara a Jacob - dijo moviendo su vaso de un lado para otro, como si tratara de alejar a un fastidioso mosquito.

- Ella no te odia… - dije palmeándole la espalda de forma consoladora – sólo esta algo molesta contigo. Se le pasará… - Emmet volteó a verme con los ojos llorosos y cara de cachorrito.

- Tú crees Jazper – dijo mirándome con esperanza mientras yo asentía y Edward bufaba frustrado.

- Se fue con él… - dijo Ed, renegando mientras botaba parte del contenido de su bebida al golpear bruscamente la mesa– se fue con él… - volvió a repetir. A estas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había dicho esa frase.

- Edward… - dijo Em acercándose a Edward mientras trataba de abrasarlo – nuestra Bella esta creciendo… esta muy cambiada… - dijo restregándose los ojos. Yo comencé a reír por lo bajo.

- Su Bella – dije señalándolos a ambos - está más que crecidita – dije riéndome al ver sus caras de asombro – creo que hoy todo el mundo se dio cuenta – estallé en risas al escuchar las maldiciones que comenzaron a soltar cada uno – lo que me sorprende es que después de tantos años hayan venido a darse cuenta.

- ¡NO! – dijo Edward furioso – yo siempre lo supe… siempre – volvió a susurrar - es sólo… es… que… ella es mi mejor amiga – dijo esto último como tratándose de convencer a si mismo - Bella es hermosa… es preciosa – dijo esto último como un suspiro, mientras nosotros sólo asentíamos a esa verdad.

- Vamos chicos… - dije tratando de moverlos ya que aún seguían abrazados – muévanse…

- No quiero – dijo Emmet, abrazando a Edward con más fuerza – Rose me va a hacer dormir en el mueble… - dijo haciendo pucheros….

- Mejor eso a que te dejen dormir en la calle – dije yo, ayudando a Edward a librarse de su abrazo.

Tuve que hacer maravillas para meter a ambos en el carro de Edward ya que Alice se había llegado mi carro, y Rose el de Emmet. Si no se me caía uno, se me caía el otro. Al final, decidí pedir ayuda al personal de limpieza que ya nos estaba apurando para poder cerrar el local. Esta había sido la noche más larga de mi vida, pero no podía negar que me había divertido.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y esa sensación de malestar no me dejaba tranquilo. Ni siquiera aún parado frente a la puerta de mi apartamento.

- Cuales son las llaves – me dijo Jazper algo cansado, yo solo me limité a señalarlas.

Estaba por abrirla pero no fue necesario, la puerta se había abierto de par en par. Lo primero que pude apreciar fueron unas piernas muy bonitas… "_no tanto como las de Bella que eran largas y esbeltas"…_ estas en cambio eran más bronceadas y rechonchas… comencé a reírme de mi pensamiento. Fui subiendo la mirada mientras apreciaba lo que parecía era el final de un pequeño traje de seda que se adhería de manera exagerada a sus curvas… "_a Bella se le hubiese visto mejor"… _volvía pensar. El traje era demasiado pequeño para mi gusto, se podría decir que hasta vulgar. Mostraban sus senos de una manera exagera…. "_Son demasiado grandes"_… me volví a repetir…"_los de Bella son perfectos"… "Bella"… "mi Bella"… "mi amiga Bella"… _comencé a repetirme mientras entraba en trance al vislumbrar su rostro. Su hermosa sonrisa… esa que sólo tenía para mí… esa sonrisa traviesa que me encantaba… "_mi Bella"…_seguí subiendo en mi inspección y me lleve una gran decepción…

"_No Edward, decepción no_

_Es sólo tu novia"… _

- Amor… - dijo Tanya tratando de cubrirse más al ver que no estábamos solos. Yo sólo me limité a mover la cabeza en saludo mientras me abría paso a la sala. Pude escuchar a lo lejos cómo Tanya despedía a Jazper… _Espero que me haga caso y se lleve el carro… no iba a dejar que se fuera a pie después de lo que había hecho por nosotros… _

- Ahora si Edward Anthony me vas a explicar qué diablos fue el show – dijo tirándo la puerta y acercándose de manera amenazante a mi, mientras yo sólo me dejaba caer sobre el mueble y me sostenía la cabeza con las dos manos.

- Tanya no grites… - dije sintiendo que la cabeza me comenzaba a zumbar.

- Cómo quieres que me ponga… - dijo caminando de un lado a otro – querías que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de la escena que le montaste a tu amiguita… porque déjame decirte que parecen cualquier cosa, menos amigos… - pude sentir cómo las piedras en mi pecho volvían a hacer acto de presencia – Edward mírame cuando te hable…

- Tanya… - dije suspirando por lo bajo – lamento lo de hoy. Tienes que entender que Bella es como una hermana para mi… yo…

- Emmet también es su amigo y no reaccionó como tú… - dijo furiosa.

- Lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad – dije a manera defensiva. Mientras ella sólo me miraba con suspicacia.

- Edward… - dijo queriendo volver a pelear, pero yo ya estaba cansado. Cansado de sus reproches, cansado de que me quisiera controlar de esta manera, cansado de todo… nunca pensé que mantener una relación sería algo tan complicado. Ya lo había intentado antes, y no había funcionado. En parte sabía que era mi culpa, nunca les había dado su lugar a las chicas con las que había salido. Siempre eran otras mis prioridades, entre ellas Bella… y ahora estaba volviendo a lo mismo.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Bella. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Tanya… pero sobre todo necesitaba deshacerme de Jacob. Pude ver la vacilación en el rostro de Tanya al ver mi semblante, y así como apareció, fue reemplazada por lo que parecía era determinación. En dos pasos acortó la distancia que nos separaba y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, levantando mi rostro para que la pudiera apreciar mejor.

- Edward – dijo atacando mis labios con furia – eres mío… ¿lo entendiste? – volvió acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

Yo sólo me limité a responder a sus besos. No tenía fuerzas para apartarla o era que tal vez no quería. Pero a pesar de todo, las piedras en mi pecho cada ves se hacían más pesadas, y sus besos ahora ya no me sabían tan bien… "_¿qué diablos me estaba pasando?... necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora"._ Pude ver que Tanya sintió mi vacilación, y comenzó a intensificar más sus besos. Mientras sus ávidas manos volaban a mi cinturón para comenzar a jalarlo. Decidí ayudarla, mientras ella se levantaba y tiraba de su camisón de seda, arrojándolo a un lado del sillón dejándome a preciar su cuerpo desnudo. En un dos por tres ella se deshizo de mi pantalón y calzoncillos, mientras yo atacaba uno de sus senos y ella se frotaba contra mi miembro. Me empujó para que me recostara sobre el mueble mientras ella se volvía a sentar sobre mí mientras empezaba a frotarse, tratando de excitarme…

"_Vine por lo que es mío chupa sangre"… _

Pude sentir cómo el pulso se me detenía, y mi cerebro dejaba de procesar cualquier tipo de información… sólo limitándose a repetir esa frase….

"_Vine por lo que es mío chupa sangre"… _

Una ola de pánico comenzó a invadirme, y el alcohol comenzó a hacer sus estragos en mí. Tanya se comenzó a mover con más insistencia sobre mí, pero mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Me comencé a sentir frustrado, y la recosté sobre el mueble, tratando de espantar esa fastidiosa voz…

"_Edward"… _

Esta ves fue la voz de Bella la que comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza. Mientras que yo trataba de contestar a los estímulos de Tanya, siendo en vano ya que mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban trabajando en sintonías diferentes.

"_Edward… ¿Por qué?"_

Comencé a frustrarme aún más, esa era la pregunta que yo me había estado haciendo. Por qué… por qué diablos estaba pasando todo esto… por qué diablos estaba besando ahora a Tanya si lo único que quería era estar con Bella… maldición.

Comencé a intensificar el beso, mientras intentaba por todos los medios a callar esas inoportunas voces. Al ver que no lograba concentrarme, Tanya me tumbo sobre el mueble para sentarse entre mis piernas, mientras me daba una mirada lasciva. No supe qué intentaba hacer, hasta que la sentí tomar mi miembro entre sus manos, mientras lo comenzaba a mover y masajear… tratando de estimularme. Pero… nada… maldición… nada… Edwarcito no respondía… parecía que no quisiera colaborar…

Ahora no sólo yo era el frustrado. Tanya se veía fastidiada. Nada de lo que hacía lograba hacer que mi querido amigo se levantara. Parecía como si hubiese entrado en estado de huelga indefinida… y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para solucionarlo.

- ¡Mierda! – grite exasperado, sacándome a Tanya de encima para luego dirigirme a mi habitación soltando mil y un injurias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, mientras Tanya se quedaba tras de mi resoplando de frustración.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

"_Jueves… _

_Detesto los jueves… _

_¿Por qué?_

_Es el día medio de la semana, puedo ver hacia atrás… _

_Y me encuentro con que el lunes, martes y miércoles pasaron demasiado rápido como para poder disfrutarlos… _

_Miro hacia adelante… y veo un espantoso viernes y sábado que no pasan lo suficientemente rápido para salir de la monotonía del trabajo, y un domingo que sólo me ofrece más cosas que hacer, pero en mi hogar… _

_Jueves….detesto los jueves…_

_Es el día en el que duermo poco, y vivo menos. _

_Como mucho… pero porquerías…_

_Y mi día todo se resume a trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. _

_Pero hoy… especialmente hoy es cuando menos quería estar en el trabajo. _

_Jueves… cómo detesto los jueves"… _

Los días habían pasado rápido, pero hoy prometía ser el jueves más largo de mi vida. Resultaba extraño que Edward no hubiese intentado buscarme en toda la semana. Lo más seguro era que estuviera más que entretenido con su noviecita, con quien para mi desgracia me la había cruzado reiteradas veces en la empresa…

Las pocas palabras que cruzamos fueron para hablar sobre el trabajo. Pero era extraño, nunca lo había visto tan frustrado y molesto. Hasta estaba ojeroso y algo descuidado, como si no hubiese podido dormir en días. Quise preguntarle en reiteradas ocasiones, qué le estaba pasando pero la inoportuna de su novia siempre venía a interrumpirnos.

Sentí que la puerta de mi oficina se abría y alguien carraspeaba para sacarme de mi inconsciencia.

- Edward – dije viendo quién era. El solo se limitó a sonreírme nervioso mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio rodeándolo hasta llegar a mi lado – ocurre algo – pregunté al ver que no decía nada…

- Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo – dijo hablando atropelladamente. Yo sólo me limite a observarlo… "_Dile que no, seguro quiere hablar sobre lo del beso. Invéntale una excusa… lo que sea… pero dile que no"… _empezó a gritarme mi conciencia.

- Tu noviecita nos va a acompañar – pregunté para lo cual él solo negó – entonces vamos – dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa la cual él correspondió… "_estúpida Bella". _

Me levanté olvidándome cómo había ido vestida. Llevaba un traje entallado. La falda me llegaba sobre la rodilla y se adhería con gracia sobre mis caderas, haciendo resaltar mi trasero. La blusa de seda se ceñía a mi busto, haciéndolo más llamativo aún por el escote que mostraba el inicio de mi busto. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño dejando sueltos pequeñas mechas rebeldes que caían sobre mi rostro. Ya no llevaba gafas… "_según Alice, era el conjunto perfecto para ir a trabajar…yo sólo pensaba que los zapatos de taco alto me iban a matar algún día". _

Pero todo pensamiento pasó a segundo plano cuando vi la cara de estupefacción de Edward cuando me vio completamente erguida.

- Estas… preciosa – dijo mirándome aún con la boca abierta. Yo solo le sonreí sintiendo que mis mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un bonito carmín.

- Vamos… muévete don Juan – dije dándole una sonrisa traviesa, esa que el adoraba – tus artimañas no funcionan conmigo – el rodó los ojos y se acercó a mi en dos pasos.

- Lo digo en serio Bella – dijo colocando un mechón tras mi oreja, mientras el se sonrojaba… "_¿EDWARD CULLEN SONROJÁNDOSE?... Definitivamente no fue buena idea dejar mi gafas"… _- estas hermosa…

- Lo sé Cullen… lo sé – dije saliendo lo más rápido posible de mi oficina, escuchando tras de mi a Edward bufar fastidiado…

------------------------------------------------------

Nos subimos al volvo de Edward y durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. El silencio que reinaba en el ambiente de por sí era cómodo. Había extrañado pasar tiempo con él a solas, sin la fastidiosa de su novia interrumpiéndonos. Aunque debería darle un poco de crédito al fin y al cabo… estos días me habían ayudado a dejar atrás el enfado que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo del beso. No pensaba reclamárselo, quería explicaciones pero no lo pensaba forzar. Sabía que en el momento en el que él se decidiera a hablar yo también tendría que dar respuestas, y no estaba segura de quererlo hacer.

Vi cómo que aparcamos fuera de uno de mis restaurants favoritos, _La Puttanesca. _Edward se bajo del carro y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para abrírmela dándome la mano para ayudarme a baja. Nos dirigimos dentro del restaurant en dónde ya nos tenían reservada una mesa especial…

- Veo que ya lo tenias planeado – le dije cuándo estábamos sentados uno frente al otro. El sólo se limitó a sonreírme y comenzamos a hacer los pedidos. No pasó mucho hasta que lo vi tensarse… "_¡que diablos le pasa!"..._ y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el muchacho que nos estaba atendiendo miraba de una manera no muy disimulada mi escote.

- No se le ofrece nada más señorita – dijo tratando de parecer sexy – puedo ofrecerle lo que desee – me hubiera molestado si no hubiese escuchado a Edward gruñir de manera protectora. Fue gracioso, así que decidí jugar un poco con él…

- Uhmm… por ahora sólo deseo esto – dije sonriéndole coquetamente – pero cualquier cosa te paso la voz… - dije guiñándole un ojo, para lo que el muchacho se sonrojó y se fue todo emocionado a traer nuestros pedidos.

- Bella…. – dijo Ed de forma amenazante.

- Si cariño… - dije yo apurando mi copa de vino. El sólo se calmó y comenzó a mirar sus manos nervioso.

- Bella necesitamos hablar – dijo esto con un susurro, mirando sus manos cómo si fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo

- Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo – dije tratando de oculta el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir.

- Bella…

- Si piensas disculparte por lo del beso – lo corté rápidamente – no tienes que hacerlo… yo ya lo olvidé... – pude jurar que se había lesionado el cuello por el movimiento brusco que dio al levantar su cara para verme

- ¿Lo olvidaste? – dijo más para sí que para mí – y Jacob tiene que ver en que hayas podido perdonarme tan fácilmente Isabella - yo sólo resople por lo bajo… "_que diablos tenía este hombre con esa rara fijación por Jacob"._

- No… Jake no tiene que ver en esto – vi cómo su cara se contraía por la amargura – es tu novia quien tiene que ver…

- Tanya… - dijo ahora nervioso – qué tiene que ver Tanya… - yo comencé a mirar mi copa. No sabía si contestar o no… "_¿acaso no era obvio? El se quería disculpar por haberme besado, se sentía culpable de traicionar a su novia. Y yo solo iba a ahorrarle el sufrimiento"… _

- Ella tiene que ver y mucho… - dije para mí – durante años he visto pasar a incontables mujeres, chicas de una sola noche, como las llamaría yo… pero ninguna permanecía el suficiente tiempo como para considerarlas _especiales… _sé que para ti esto era frustrante, aún así no me lo hayas dicho… - ahora comencé a mirarlo a los ojos, había confusión en ellos, y eso sólo me dio un sentimiento de melancolía - creo que hasta se los podría considerar material de exportación.- dije con algo de sarcasmo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente – hace poco… cuando Emmet me dijo que estaba saliendo con Rose… no pude dejar de sentirme triste pero a la vez feliz… ambos han sido las personas más importantes en mi vida, y aunque quisiera tenerlos amarrados a la pata de mi cama, ocultos del mundo para que ninguna otra mujer me los pueda quitar – comencé a mirar a la ventana, sintiendo que no podría seguir – sé que no puedo…

El silencio reinó entre nosotros… ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada. Pero sobre todo yo, no podía creer que le estuviera contando de mis miedos. Bueno parte de ellos…

- Bella… - dijo Edward tomándome de las manos…

- Déjame terminar – dije dándole una sonrisa forzada - sé que te debes sentir culpable por lo del beso, ya que si hiciste a Tanya tu novia… supongo que es por algo… - dije tratando de encontrar algún motivo – aunque yo no lo pueda ver… - dije sonriendo de lado, él solo rodó los ojos - no sé cuales fueron tus motivos para besarme… esas dos veces… Wow… fueron dos – dije como restándole importancia.

- Bella – trato de interrumpirme Edward…

- Sean cuales hayan sido tus motivos. No los quiero escuchar – terminé y él sólo se detuvo al ver mi decisión – no quiero explicaciones… sólo quiero que seas feliz… sea la Tanya u otra la chica que hayas elegido – comencé a sonreír con sinceridad.

Edward sólo permaneció en silencio para cuando nos trajeron la comida, ninguno volvió a hablar, cada uno metido en su pequeño mundo personal. Las palabras que había dicho me habían dolido en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero sabía que era lo mejor… _eso creía. _

- Ed… - dije acariciándole el rostro – no has probado bocado…

- No tengo hambre – dijo apartando su plato.

- Oh ya veo… - sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no estaba segura de querer indagar en eso – te encuentras bien – "_genial Bella, ¿no que no querías saber?"... _

- No… en realidad no… - dijo para si mismo…

------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV **

"_No estoy bien… estoy pésimo… _

_¿Cómo quiere que esté bien? _

_Si sólo siento que estoy haciendo todo mal._

_¡¡Soy un estúpido!!_

_Por eso estoy mal"… _

_- _Edward… - dijo mi Bella llamando mi atención – puedes contármelo si lo deseas…

¿Qué le iba a decir? Todos los discursos que tenía planeados se habían ido al tacho de basura cuando Bella me salió con todo esto de olvidar el beso y que Tanya aquello… qué le podía decir, si ni siquiera yo estaba seguro…

Hoy cuando la fui a buscar, lo hice porque ya no podía estar tanto tiempo sin verla. _La extrañaba…_

Sabía que aún no tenía una respuesta para el por qué la besé… pero tampoco esperaba que ella me absolviera de toda culpa… yo no me sentía culpable de engañar a Tanya… me sentía culpable de no estar el suficiente tiempo con Bella… de no haberle dicho que tenía una novia… me sentía culpable de besar a Bella y luego ir a mancillar ese beso perfecto, refugiándome en Tanya… de eso me sentía culpable… pero qué significaba eso… que significaba…

Necesitaba respuestas… y las necesitaba ¡¡ahora!!

_- _Edward – volvió a llamar Bella… "_Vamos… dile algo, lo que sea"… _

- Tuve problemas con Tanya – "_¿QUÉ? ¿Eres estúpido? Eso no"…_

- Que tipo de problemas – dijo ella ya más atenta… "_no se lo digas, dile que pelearon o lo que sea"… _

- Estábamos en… eso… lo que tu ya sabes – Bella solo rodó los ojos, y retiró su mano de la mía como si ésta estuviera infectada - y…

- Y… - dijo apurándome a continuar. Sabía que a ella nunca le gustaba escuchar los por menores, pero trataba de quejarse lo menos posible cuando sabía que esto era inevitable…

- Y… bueno… yo… este… - dije mirando mis manos – nomefuncionó –dije lo más rápido posible.

La cara de Bella era para el recuerdo. Había entrado en shock y no era para menos, esto nunca me había pasado. Sé que este tema sólo era una escusa para ganar tiempo, pero no podía negar que era algo que me había quitado el sueño durante estos últimos días, esto y la mujer que tenía frente a mí, había estado tan preocupado y Tanya también, que de lo frustrada que estaba al no conseguir que mi cuerpo reaccionará, había decidido marcharse a su nuevo departamento a ver si con un poco de descanso Edwarcito decidiera colaborar…

- Tienes problemas eréctiles – dije ahora riendo al bordo de la histeria. Yo me levanté y fui a taparle la boca al ver que comenzaba a llamar la atención de las personas en las mesas continuas…

- Gracias Bella – dije con reproche, mientras la soltaba – creo que te han podido escuchar hasta en la China…

- Yo… lo… siento – dijo tomando aire entre risa y risa – es… solo… que… esto es nuevo… - dijo lo último dándome una mirada cálida. Me hizo una seña con su dedo para que me acercara más a ella, lo suficiente como para que sus labios rozaran mi oreja – estas seguro que eres tú el del problema…- pude sentir cómo su cálido aliento chocaba contra mi oreja y una pequeña risilla se escapaba de sus labios haciendo que éstos rozaran mi cara mientras se retiraba un poco más – tal vez… el problema es ella… y no tu… - pude sentir cómo todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus palabras y a su cercanía… "_El problema es ella"… _poco a poco comencé a sentir cómo me apretaba el pantalón y tuve que volver a sentarme frente a Bella para que no viera lo que estaba causando en mí.

- A que te refieres… - dije tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en los labios de Bella…

- Ah… bueno, tu sabes – dijo guiñándome un ojo… "_me quiere matar… eso es lo que quiere" – _es la primera ves que te pasa. Lo más seguro es que se deba al stress, la chica tal ves no lo haga bien, o puede ser que hayas tomado algo… ¿sabías que el alcohol frustra la ejecución? – me dijo riendo coquetamente – tal vez sólo fue una mezcla de los tres…

Bueno… tenía razón… últimamente Tanya no me inspiraba a nada. Y estos días estuve tomando algo más de la cuenta. Especialmente ese día… iba a hablar, para cuando escuché sonar el celular de Bella y la vi responder…

- Hola Jake… - dijo mientras comenzaba a reír – no, claro que me gustaría….

- Ok, entonces a las 7, perfecto – dijo volviendo a reír – no, no voy a llevar andador… vas a llevar tu partida verdad, no quiero que me acusen de que te estoy corrompiendo – volvió a reír – lo que tu digas… bye

- Jake – dije enarcando una ceja… Ella sólo se limito a asentir y apurar su copa – se puede saber qué quería.

- Vamos a ir al cine… - definitivamente el almuerzo había acabado.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Me sorprendió que Edward no reclamara el hecho de que fuera a salir con Jacob. Al parecer ahora lo estaba tomando de una forma más madura. Bueno… sólo tal vez… lo mejor será que me mantenga alerta.

Jacob había pasado por mí antes de las 7. Siempre tan puntual. Había tratado de ir lo más casual posible, después de todo sólo estábamos yendo al cine. Así que me puse unos vaqueros algo ceñidos con un sweater verde con cuello en V, que dejaba ver el pequeño top que llevaba dentro. Y claro, los tacos, siempre con los benditos tacos…

- Bella, qué deseas ver… - la verdad no estaba muy animada, ninguna de las películas me convencían. Algunas eran muy románticas y hoy no estaba para eso.

- Que tal… ¿El Aro? – dije pensándolo un poco.

- ¿Segura?… Esa película es vieja Bells…- me pregunto.

- Sí… pero es un clásico… - dije mientras le hacía un puchero.

- Ok, ve por las golosinas y yo voy por las entradas… - me dijo dándome dinero que yo rechacé.

- No niño… yo pago esto…

- Bells – dijo Jacob tratando de intimidarme – yo te invité así que yo pago…

- No… a medias o nada – dije tomando mi bolso como estando lista para irme.

- Por qué eres tan cabezota… - dijo despeinándome un poco frustrado.

- Acéptalo, así me quieres… - dije sacándole la lengua y yéndome por los dulces.

¿Nunca han sentido como si las estuvieran observando sin que se dieran cuenta? Bueno así era como me sentía ahora frente a la cola de golosinas…_ "maldición, me estoy volviendo paranoica"… _me repetía constantes veces.

- Señorita en qué la atiendo – me dijo un muchacho algo menudo, pero con una sonrisa encantadora…

- Oh, de me unos Hershey's , Dots, M&N, Jellybellys, palomitas las grandes por favor, nachos, muchos nachos – dije señalando cada cosa que pedía – y dos sodas por favor… - dije esto último dándole el dinero al chico que me miraba sorprendido.

- Disculpe la indiscreción… ¿pero todo esto es para usted sola? – dijo devolviéndome el dinero con una hojita con su número incluido – porque realmente se conserva muy bien para comer de esa manera…

- No esta sola… viene conmigo… - dijo Jacob pagándole por todo y quitándome su número de la mano.

- Hey eso era mío – le dije tratando de quitarle el papelito antes de que lo tirara a la basura… _sólo por picarlo un poco…_ – además quedamos en que yo iba a pagar… - dije mientras Jacob me ayudaba con las cosas y me apresuraba para que entrara a la sala.

- En el momento en el que te pusiste a coquetear con ese tipo, perdiste el derecho de pagar las golosinas – dijo riendo por mi cara de sorpresa.

- Y quién invento esa absurda regla – dije yo…

- Yo… y no es absurda… - dijo riendo al ver mi expresión – ya va a empezar.

-----------------------------------------------

Creo que fue una mala idea escoger esta película. La sensación de que estaba siendo observada no había desaparecido en ningún momento y para colmo debía de mantenerme alerta ya que Jacob no perdía la más mínima oportunidad para abrazarme cada ves que me asustaba o intentar de intensificar cualquier contacto posible entre ambos.

- Cálmate Jacob – dije quitándome palomitas del cabello, en el momento que Samara comenzó a trepar por el poso, lista para atrapar a Racheal.

- Yo no te estoy haciendo nada – me dijo con reproche.

Volvimos a concentrarnos en la película. Estaba asustada, no lo podía negar. Así que ya cansada de apartar a Jacob, dejé que pasara su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Auch – dijo sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

- Qué paso – dije yo preocupada…

- Me acaban de tirar una gaseosa... o algo parecido – dijo volteando a ver quién había sido.

- Yo no veo a nadie atrás – dije asustada ya que prácticamente estábamos solos en el cine.

- Esto es raro… - dijo Jake mientras nos volteábamos a seguir viendo la película.

Estaba escondiendo mi cara en el hombro de Jacob, en la parte en la que Racheal estaba corriendo al apartamento de su ex novio al ver que iba a llegar tarde a salvarlo ya que Samara había ido tras de él, cuando Jake me dijo…

- Vamos Bells… - dijo tomándome del mentón para que mirara – es la mejor parte… - pero ya no pude concentrarme en la película, nuestros labios estaban demasiado cerca. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban como una clara invitación para lo inevitable.

Y con música de fondo nos besámos, con el grito de Racheal resonando a lo lejos cuándo encontró el cadáver de su ex novio, _demasiado tarde. _

Fue extraño… no sólo escuche el grito de Racheal, me pareció escuchar una aterciopelada voz muy conocida, seguida del gruñido de mi oso favorito.

"_¿Mi oso? ¿Una aterciopelada vos?"_

Y así cómo empezó termino abruptamente al sentir cómo nos caía encima lo que parecía ser una lluvia de palomitas, caramelos y latas de soda…

"_¡QUÉ! ¡¡Que diablos!!"_

- Deténganse – comencé a gritar escondiéndome tras la butaca.

- SUÉLTALA CHUCHO DEL DEMONIO… - grito Edward…

- Oblígame chupa sangre… -dijo Jake comenzando a lanzar el resto de cosas que aún quedaban en nuestra bandeja.

Pude asomarme lo suficiente para ver a Emmet junto a Edward lanzando lo que parecía era un arsenal gigantesco de bebidas y dulces… _¿acaso habían comprado toda la tienda?_

- Bella muévete – grito Emmet, comenzando a lanzar lo que parecía era M&N

Maldición, no me había percatado. Alrededor de nuestros asientos había montículos de golosinas y bebidas regadas por todas partes, en un intento infructuoso de dar en el blanco.

"_Eso explicaba esos extraños sonidos"… _

- Jacob detente – dije tratando de persuadirlo. Pero se había tomado demasiado a pecho esta batalla.

- No – dijo furioso.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo la gente salía espantada de la sala, tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia de golosinas.

En un intento de cubrirme, me trate de amarrar el cabello, pero tenía adherido a éste lo que parecía era caramelos, chocolates… y ¿nachos?...

"_Oh, de ésta si que no salen vivos"… _

Ahora yo también me había unido a la disputa. Con mi cabello no iban a jugar, Edward y Emmet Cullen. Ahora conocerían quién era Isabella Swan…

-------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas más tarde…

- ¿Aló? ¿Alice? – dije algo nerviosa – necesito que me hagas un favor… necesito que vengas por nosotros a la comisaría…

-----------------------------------------------

Por fin acabé… ^^

¿37 hojas no esta mal no? ¿Me siguen queriendo? ¿Me odian?¿Van a formar el Team odiemos a Awen? Jejeje tengan clemencia. Tengan en cuenta que hoy estuve enfermita, y lo escribí en medio de mis divagaciones.

Bueno mis niñas, antes que nada, quería pedirles que se pasaran por este fic:

"_**A Beautiful Mess" **_de mi queridísima amiga **MeliCullen84.** Créanme, no se van a arrepentir, ¡¡está muy bueno!!! ^^ A mi me encanta, ya que en mi caso toca fibra sensible…

Por otro lado. Para las que no vieron las correcciones en el capítulo pasado. La frase del capítulo 5 era: _**"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve. Con lo que se imagina, basta".**_

Bien, para el siguiente capítulo se viene el lemmon tan esperado, no estoy segura de alargar lo del cine y luego lo de la cárcel haciendo un POV de Edward y de Emmet. Uhmm vamos a ver qué se me ocurre ^^ . **¡¡Hagan sus pedidos chicas!! **. Espero no hacerlas esperar tanto, con dos semanas creo que es suficiente, actualizaría antes, pero aún me queda un parcial y para colmo es el más difícil.

Bueno ya no las aburro más… se me cuidan muchísimo….

¡¡¡Las quiero arto!!!

Y ahora sí, alégrenme el día:

"Los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo"… ^^

Por cierto el siguiente capítulo se llama: **HANGOVER**.

No pongo spoilers porque quiero que sea sorpresa jajaja. Suficiente con que sepan que se viene el lemmon… ^^

Besos mis reinas…

Nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Patty.


	7. Outtake 1: A Mud Battlefield

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^.**

---------------------------------------------

¡Hola a todas! ^^

Bueno, no se imaginan por todas las que he tenido que pasar para traerles este capítulo. En primer lugar, ¡estoy castigada!... ¬¬ … sí, como escucharon, o mejor dicho, como leyeron… He estado algo mal esta semana, con dolores lumbares y me han dado reposo, especificando que no este mucho rato sentada o en ciertas posiciones. Y bueno, la cosa es que el martes que me puse a trabajar en este pequeño chapter, me emocioné demasiado y me quedé todo el día y parte de la madrugada escribiendo… en consecuencia… Mis viejos me encontraron y me castigaron sin computadora por tiempo indefinido…

Pero cómo ven, no soy muy obediente que digamos y lo he estado escribiendo de a poco, cuando no me veían… ^^ y aquí esta… por fin…

Realmente espero que les guste, me ha costado meterme en la mente de una niña de 6 años, volverme narradora de futball americano a medio recorrido, para terminar filosofando y fantaseando con tonterías… pero espero haberlo hecho bien… ustedes son mis juezas… he tratado de meter la mayor parte de escenas y escenarios posibles ya que había un solo bonus ganador hasta hace unos días… digo eso, porque el viernes se volvió a producir un empate…

Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado… de verdad chicas que las adoro… son lo máximo…

**ekate94** : Hola ami, espero estés bien… realmente adoro tus review, aunque tarden un poco, siempre terminan llegando. Espero que este capítulo también te haga reír un poco… yo realmente lo amé…

**Chemita**: Ay mi reina, gracias por tu review, me da tanto gusto que te hayas divertido con el capítulo pasado, espero que con este no sea para menos. Aquí vamos a ver un poco más de Em y unos nuevos personajes que espero también te gusten. Te me cuidas, y voy a estar esperando con ansias ver qué te pareció… besos…

**rose3010** : ¡Oye loca! Jeje gracias por las flores ami… por fin aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Y mira que no me demoré en subirlo… espero te guste ami, y que nos podamos volver a ver pronto… suerte en tu viaje… y más te vale que me hayas traído algo… ¬¬

**LaAbuela** : ¡Ay Dios! Casi me haces llorar de la emoción con tu review… Gracias de verdad, para mi es un honor poder escribir para ustedes… me divierto mucho y disfruto viendo sus reacciones… y realmente aprecio mucho sus criticas y sugerencias… espero que éste capítulo también te guste. Yo disfruté demasiado escribiéndolo… cuídate mucho y disfrútalo ^^… Besos…

**LowlyMARIANA** : ¡Mija! Jejeje, vaya que esta vez no demoré tanto… y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas… Seguro ese Edmundo o como se llame te anda entreteniendo… ¬¬ Dile que no fastidie… te me cuidas mi reina, y disfruta de este capítulo, como yo disfruté escribiéndolo…

**Rosary Blacu** : ¡Hey! Y tú… ¿Cómo andas? Jejeje, espero que estés bien ami, tiempo que no sabía de ti… espero hacerte reír con este capítulo también… ya veremos… cuídate mi reina… nos estamos leyendo… ^^

**DanGrint** : ¡Oye mujer! ¿En dónde andas metida? Yo aquí, esperando tu actualización y tu estas como no habida… ¬¬ por favor, ¡repórtate! Que me estoy muriendo de las ansias por tu siguiente capítulo… cuídate mi reina… nos leemos… ^^

**Ibetrh**: ¿Así que te ofreces voluntariamente para maltratarme físicamente? Y luego dicen que la abusiva soy yo… ¬¬ , bueno, este capítulo ya casi lo has leído por completo, pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a pasar de largo al botoncito verde de abajo… ya sabes qué hacer si quieres salvar su vida… cuídate ami… ^^ jajaja

**janilichi** : Mi reina, mi vida, mi cielo, por fin aquí esta el capítulo que estabas esperando… bueno, ya recibí mi chocolate, pero aún no te he dado los adelantos… jejej pronto, ¿ok? Por mientras disfruta de este pequeño bonus… te quiero mucho… ^^

**Kotte!** : Hola… ¿Cómo estas?... bueno, todavía vamos a tener que espera un poco para ver quién está detrás de la puerta, pero espero que este capítulo también te guste… cuídate mucho, y disfrútalo… besos… ^^

**DIKA-CHAN** : ¡Bienvenida a la historia, y gracias por el review! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado… traté de dejar el drama para los siguientes capítulos y hacer este lo más divertido posible… disfrútalo y dime qué te pareció… cuídate…. Besos… ^^

**NEMESIS CULLEN MALFOY**: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta loca historia, y sobre todo por gustar de ella… me encanta saber que disfrutan leyendo los capítulos, cómo yo disfruto escribiéndolos… muchas gracias de verdad… espero que este capítulo también te guste, te me cuidas mucho, y voy a estar esperando con ansias ver qué te pareció…

**Sol20002005** : Jejeje, gracias por las flores… me pregunto qué me mandarás ahora… ^^ Ay ami, gracias por tu maravilloso review, no sabes lo mucho que me hizo reír… espero que tú estés bien y sobre todo que disfrutes de las nuevas facetas de nuestro querido Emmet… bueno, te me cuidas mi reina, besos… y nos estamos leyendo… ^^

**Abril** : Hola… a los años… jaja ¿Cómo estas ami? Espero que bien… ¿Qué esconde Jacob? Pues vamos a tener que esperar un poco para ver cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, mientras tanto, disfruta de las locuras de nuestros queridos personajes en este pequeño bonus… cuídate mucho, y espero leerte pronto…. ^^ besos…

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan** : Mi reina… ¿en dónde andas metida?... llevamos tiempo sin hablar, sólo espero que estés bien, y escribiendo tu precioso fic. Por cierto, cómo esta mi Edward, espero lo estés cuidando. Le mandas un beso enorme de mi parte, y si puedes me lo prestas unos días… no seas malita… jajaja… te me cuidas mi reina… nos estamos leyendo… besos ^^

**Amelie 666** : Ami, hola… ^^ ¿Cómo estás? A que esta vez no me hice esperar tanto… y eso que estaba enferma… jejeje… espero que tú estés bien, y que disfrutes de este capítulo cómo yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Es algo pequeño, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Voy a esperar con ansias tu review… te me cuidas ami… un beso ^^

**Piita Masen** : Hola mi reina, espero estés bien… disfruta mucho de este capítulo, y cuídate… nos estamos leyendo… un beso enorme… ^^

**sereniti84** : Ami, ¿cómo estas?... espero estés bien y que este capítulo también te guste mucho. Te me cuidas… un beso… ^^

**Lissiwen** : Hola mi reina, espero estés bien. Jejeje, en cuanto a quién está afuera de la oficina, pues, vamos a tener que esperar un poco más para verlo… pero bueno, en este pequeño bonus vamos a poder ver un poco más del por qué nuestro querido Emmet es tan extraño… jejeje espero te guste… te me cuidas mucho… y voy a esperar ver con ansias qué te pareció… besos… ^^

**emmyswans** : Ami ^^… bueno mi reina, tu ya has leído este bonus porque te lo mandé con anticipación… así que bueno, sólo te faltó ver la parte de la batalla, disfrútala ¿ok?... y sobre todo retírame el castigo de encima please… ^^ nos estamos leyendo… tkm… ^^

**lizie20** : ¡Mi reina! Bueno, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones al bonus que te estaba mandando y lo amplié… jejeje ¡si! Más locuras de nuestro querido Emmet… Espero estés bien ami, y sobre todo que disfrutes de este capítulo… En cuanto a quién esta tocando la puerta… vas a tener que esperar un poco más para ver quién es… Creo que ni yo lo sé… jejeje ¡mentira!... bueno, ahora si te dejo para que disfrutes de este capítulo. Cuídate y estamos hablando… besos… ^^

**viky-m** : Hola ami, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, y de contestar a mis preguntas. Muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que este pequeño bonus, también sea de tu agrado. Me alegra mucho saber que les puedo robar algunas sonrisas o alegrarles en día con estas pequeñas tonterías que escribo, por eso, en este bonus me he esforzado el doble, para hacerlo lo mejor posible… así que disfrútalo. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo… Besos ^^

**Nora Bells**: ¡Ay tan Bella! Gracias por tu hermoso review, estoy tan contenta que te haya gustado. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerlas. En cuanto a que Ed y Bella sean consecuentes con sus parejas, pues tienes razón, lo van a hacer… pero de a poco… jejeje, ya verás. Disfruta de este pequeño bonus, tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo… aún no puedo creer las tonterías que escribo medio dormida. Jejeje besos… ^^

**sabri-c** : ¡Hola mi reina! Muchas gracias por las flores… jejeje estaba nerviosa esperando los tomates, pero vaya sorpresa que me dieron todas. Estoy tan contenta de que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, pero ahora nos vamos a darle pequeño descansito a nuestra explosiva pareja, y vamos a disfrutar de las pequeñas locuras de estos niños, ¿ok? Disfrútalo ami, espero que te diviertas, más de lo que yo disfruté haciéndolo. Un beso y nos estamos leyendo ^^

**MaxiPau**:¡Mi Maxi querida! Jejeje espero no me hayas extrañado mucho, tan sólo demoré dos semanas como lo prometido, y aquí te traigo este increíble bonus. Disfrútalo mi reina, yo me maté de la risa escribiéndolo, especialmente porque no puedo creer las tonterías que escribo media dormida… ^^ jejeje cuídate y nos estamos leyendo pronto… un beso ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Explicaciones previas: **

Antes que pasemos al bonus ganador, quería decirles unas pequeñas cositas:

-En primer lugar, esto no es un capítulo más, para las que no están enteradas. No sigue la secuencia de Guilty Pleasure, pero sí tiene que ver con la historia… sería como un Flash Back, pequeños fragmentos de su pasado.

-Por otro lado, para las que no entendieron desde el inicio (**¡Kat ami, te quiero mucho ^^!**), Carlisle es tío de Emmet, no su papá. Carlisle tiene un hermano llamado Andrew (en mi imaginación, claro está... ^^), y Andrew es papá de Emmet…

-Charlie, o sea, el viejo de Bella, no es hermano, ni primo, ni nada de los Cullen, él esta de metido… ^^ jajaja, bueno, son amigos… nada más…

-"Mocho" se usa para calificar a alguien carente de alguna cosa o parte del cuerpo. Ya verán por qué lo digo…

-Y la raza del Perro de Emmet, es un Boxer.

-Bella más o menos tiene 6 años, y los Ed y Em estan por entrar a los 8 años, para que se vayan haciendo una idea.

-Y antes de que me olvide, bueno, estaba algo triste y ustedes tienen la culpa (puchero al estilo Alice… u.u')… últimamente me llegan muchos avisos de alertas y agregados a favoritos, y no saben lo contenta y eufórica que me ponen chicas, por toda la aceptación que esta teniendo este fic... ¡Muchas gracias a todas ustedes! ¡De verdad que son un sol!...Pero luego veo los reviews… y… ¡Down!... y me pregunto qué estoy haciendo mal, para que tan pocas personas comenten el fic…

De verdad que me gustaría que se tomaran un poco de tiempo para poder comentar los capítulos, sé que no es obligatorio y no quiero que se sientan forzadas a hacerlo, pero no se imaginan cuánto nos animan estos comentarios, por más pequeños que sean, para seguir adelante con las descabelladas historias…

Bueno ahora si no las molesto más… disfruten de este pequeño capítulo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Mud Battlefield**

"_El talento gana juegos, pero el trabajo en equipo y la inteligencia gana campeonatos"_

------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

- ¡Esme! – había gritado mi madre feliz, apenas bajamos del auto de papá, al ver a tía Esme parada en el porche de la gigantesca casa.

Habían pasado tres años desde que los Cullen decidieron mudarse a New York. Dos años y once meses desde que tío Carlisle decidió comprar una de las casas más bonitas y lujosas de Bridgehampton, digo una de las más bonitas, porque la otra era la mía, que quedaba muy cerca de la nueva casa de Eddie.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Eddie, me presento a Emmet, su primo súper crecido, quien aseguraba tenía la casa más bonita de todas y sobre todo la más grande. De eso último no tenía duda, ya que tía Leanne siempre se andaba quejando de que su casa parecía una granja, por la cantidad de animales que Emmet traía a casa; y según lo que decía mi papi, las granjas son muy grandes.

- ¡Reneé, querida! – dijo tía Esme toda emocionada mientras abrazaba a mi mami, para luego girarse a mi - ¿Y cómo esta mi princesita?

- ¡Tía Esme! – exclamé contenta de verla, para cuando ella me retuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a darme besos por toda la cara.

- ¡Perro del demonio! ¡Trae eso aquí!

Y esa última era Tía Leanne, la mami de Emmet y la "diosa súper sexy" de Tío Andrew, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué Tío Andrew le decía así. Cuando Emmet se lo preguntó, tío Andrew le dijo que le decía así porque Tía Leanne lo hacía llegar al paraíso, o bueno, algo así dijo… la verdad era que aún así no entendíamos nada…

Nosotros teníamos nuestras propias teorías: según Eddie, las diosas eran como los jefes, ya que cuando tía Leanne ordenaba algo, tío Andrew tenía que obedecer sin chistar. Yo por mi parte, creía que las diosas eran como esos genios que te concedían deseos, ya que una vez escuché a Tió Andrew pedirle a Tía Leanne, que lo convirtiera en Clark Kent, para que ella pueda ser su Luisa Lane. Y Emmet pensaba que las diosas eran mujeres con superpoderes, ya que una vez escuchó gritar a tío Andrew: "¡Vive, Andicito vive!"….

¿Quién era Andiecito? No sé… según Emmet, era la mascota invisible de su papi, ya que lo había escuchado nombrar varias veces…

- Mi reina – dijo tía Leanne plantándome un beso en la frente, mientras saludaba a mis papás con gesto resignado, al ver que el perro se relamía el hocico, limpiando todo vestigio del pedazo de carne que se había robado.

Y ese es Mocho, el perro raro que Emmet trajo a casa hace un año.

Si, es raro, tan raro como su dueño.

Recuerdo que el doctor de perros dijo que Mocho era un perro muy hip… hiper… ¡hiperactivo!, y como Eddie, Em y Yo, no entendíamos qué quería decir "hiperactivo", nos explicó que se debía a que era muy juguetón. Luego Tío Andie preguntó si eso se debía a que le faltaba un tes… tes… testículo… ¡Sí! Si, eso que tienen los perros machos, y que se supone vienen en pares, pero a Mocho, como es un perro raro, le faltaba uno… pero bueno, el doctor dijo que no le faltaba el tes… tes… ¡eso!... sino que lo tenía por dentro.

A veces me pregunto si le duele. Eddie por su parte cree que le debe incomodar, por eso Mocho camina raro. Y Emmet piensa que el no tener un tes… ¡testículo!... lo hace más especial.

Yo por mi parte creo que a Emmet también le falta un testículo o tal vez no tenga los dos, ya que es mucho más hiperactivo que el raro de Mocho.

- ¡Enana! – gritaron desde la sala.

Me solté de tía Leanne, para correr hacia la casa, tras de mí pude escuchar cómo alguien bufaba para cuando llegamos a la espaciosa sala de los Cullen, y vimos a tío Andrew practicando lucha libre con tío Carlisle, muy cerca del piano de cola que la habían comprado a Eddie ese año.

Ese de ahí era tío Andrew, el papi de Emmet, y el que estaba debajo del tío Andrew era el tío Carlisle, el papi de Eddie, ambos son hermanos y sobre todo son mis tíos favoritos, aunque no sería justo decir eso, ya que son los únicos tíos que tengo. En realidad ni siquiera son mis tíos de verdad, pero me hacen llamarlos así desde que los conozco. Mami dice que es porque me consideran parte de la familia, al igual que ella quiere a Emmet y Edward como si fueran sus propios hijos, o sea, mis hermanos, y eso me parece bien ya que yo los quiero mucho a ambos…

Pero bueno, mis tíos solían jugar mucho a las peleas, aunque yo no le encontraba el gusto a ese juego, ya que siempre terminaban rompiendo algo, se quejaban de dolores de espalda, o terminaban siendo castigados por tía Esme o tía Leanne.

- Andrew, suelta a Carlisle – dijo tía Leanne entrando tras de mí.

"_¿Ya ven? Siempre los reprendían"… _

En ese momento mi mami entraba del brazo de Esme, mientras hablaban muy emocionadas de los planes para el próximo viaje, y aunque papi venía más rezagado, se puso a reír al ver a tío Carlisle morado por la llave que tío Andrew le estaba haciendo.

Tío Andrew tuvo que hacerle caso a tía Leanne a regañadientes y soltar a tío Carlisle, para cuando se giró a mí y corrió para levantarme del suelo.

- ¿Y cómo esta mi peque? – preguntó, alzándome en un abrazo estrangulador.

- Tío…And… Andie…no… pue… do

- Suéltala tonto – dijo tío Carlisle dándole un coscorrón – ¡no puede respirar! – terminó arrancándome de los brazos de tío Andrew – ¿estás bien princesita? – preguntó para cuando yo empecé a reír al ver a tío Andie haciendo un puchero, mientras extendía sus brazos a mí.

- Hey, eso no es justo… devuélveme a mi nuera favorita – dijo tratando de alcanzarme ya que tío Carlisle, había estado corriendo conmigo en brazos alrededor del mueble, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Nuera? – gruñó mi papá.

- ¿Qué es una Muerra? – dije yo, llamando la atención de todos los adultos en la sala.

- No "Muerra" enana… sino nuera….

- Eso dije yo… - dije arrugando mi ceño.

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo mi papi, para cuando tío Andrew abrió la boca para hablar.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó mi mami – no sería mala idea, aunque yo creo que con Eddie se entendería mejor…

- ¡Reneé! – bramó mi papi – mi bebe NUNCA… ¡NUNCA SE VA A CASAR!... ¡NI VA A TENER NOVIOS! – gritó poniéndose cada ves más morado.

- ¿Qué es un novio? – le pregunté a tío Carlisle que se encontraba rojo aguantando la risa, por lo que no me pudo contestar.

"_Mami dice que aguantarse es malo, te puede salir una… una… una hernia... Si eso… una hernia es como una segunda cabeza… Tío Carlisle es bonito, pero no sé si tía Esme lo quiera recibir si tiene dos cabezas. Sería raro… será mejor que le diga"._ Pensé, para cuando iba a hablar, pero tío Carlisle me interrumpió.

- ¿Edward y Bella? – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa paternal - ¡ME ENCANTA LA IDEA! – exclamó sobre los bramidos de mi papi.

- ¡PUES A MI NO! – contraatacó mi papi.

- Ya empezaron… - dijo tía Leanne soltando un suspiro de frustración, mientras salía al patio a chequear cómo iba la carne en la barbacoa - ¿vienen chicas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a mi mami y tía Esme.

- ¡Oh vamos Charlie! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría ver a Belli-Belli con mi muchachote? – preguntó tío Andrew mientras escapaba de papá que lo quería atrapar.

- O con mi Edward – dijo tío Carlisle bajándome al suelo.

- Ni con el tuyo – respondió mi papi escupiendo bilis por todos lados – ni con el tuyo – terminó apuntando a tío Carlisle - ¡así que olvídenlo!

Había estado más entretenida en ver correr a mis tíos alrededor de la sala, mientras mi papi los perseguía, que no me había dado cuenta que mami se había ido con tía Leanne, y tía Esme me estaba hablando.

- Cariño – murmuró acariciando mi mejilla para llamar mi atención - ¿por qué no vas a ver a los chicos? Creo que están en la habitación de Edward…

- ¡Yap! – dije contenta y salí corriendo al tercer piso, mientras escuchaba cómo se rompían vidrios en el primer piso y tía Esme gritaba.

- ¡Andrew!

- ¡Fue Carlisle!

------------------------------------------------

Caminé distraía por los pasillos de la gran casa pensando en los posibles significados para las palabras que solía mencionar tío Andrew… _"Bueno, se los preguntaría a los chicos luego"_ pensé para cuando llegué a la tercera planta, en donde se encontraba el cuarto de Eddie, el de Emmet y el mío, ya que tía Esme había insistido en que Em y Yo, tuviéramos nuestras propias habitaciones para cuando fuéramos a pasar las vacaciones ahí.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del cuarto de Eddie y suspiré frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar cuál era la contraseña…

- Toc, toc…- conté hasta tres y volví a tocar – toc, toc, toc… - conté hasta cinco y dije - ¡Emmet es mi dios súper sexy y Eddie tiene ojos de sapo en escabeche! – grité concentrada al máximo.

¡Sip! Estaba segura que esa era la contraseña. Todas las semanas la cambiábamos, esta semana le había tocado hacerla a Emmet, y como Em pensaba que el color de ojos de Eddie se parecía a los del sapo en escabeche, pues, planteó esa tonta contraseña.

- ¡Pasa! – gritó una voz amortiguada desde adentro.

¡Bien! Definitivamente esto era algo que no esperaba encontrar, bueno, en realidad si.

Hace unos días mami me había comentado del nuevo pasatiempo de tío Andrew y Em, pero recalcó que Em estaba llevando este juego al extremo…

¡Claro! Ahora comprendía por qué mami decía que tía Leanne estaba tan desesperada para buscar a un psicolo… no, espera… ¿cómo era?... psi… psico… psicótico… ¡sip!, esos señores aburridos de gafas grandes y extrañas, que te hacen echar en un mueble y te piden que hables de ti, mientras ellos dibujan cosas extrañas en sus cuadernos hasta que tú te quedas dormido… ¡esos mismos!…

Bueno, no era tan raro después de todo… es de Em de quién estamos hablando… un Em que ha pasado por diferentes etapas, desde convertirse en un… ¿Cómo lo llamaba papi?... ah si, un desnudista compulsivo… si eso… hasta un aficionado coleccionista de las mascotas con características más extrañas…

¿Pero y ahora esto? ¿Qué de bueno le encontraba a disfrazarse?

Y peor aún, según tía Leanne, Em no se había quitado el disfraz durante semanas… ¡Ni siquiera para bañarse!...

- ¡Bella ven! – me dijo un Spiderman muy emocionado, asomando la cabeza por detrás de la gran cama de Eddie.

- ¿Emmie, eres tú? – pregunté confusa.

- Shushhh Bella – bisbiseó – estoy de incognito – dijo mirando para ambos lados, mientras alguien debajo de él bufaba – ahora dime Spiderman…

- Suéltame – escuché una voz amortiguada desde el suelo.

- ¿Ed estas bien? – dije asustada rodeando la cama para acercarme, cuando lo vi…

- Bells… - dijo Spiderman con una sonrisa radiante – te presento a Superman – dijo sentado sobre un disfrazado Edward, que luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Em.

- ¿Spiderman y Superman? – pregunté anonadada, para cuando prorrumpí en sonoras carcajadas.

- Yo que tu no me reiría mucho – dijo Superman con el ceño fruncido para cuando por fin pudo sacarse de encima a Spiderman.

- Es que… - intente juntar aire para poder hablar, mientras me limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos por la risa que me hacía retorcerme – es que te ves tan gracioso con esas pantis Eddie – dije dándole un besito en la mejilla, logrando que relajara su ceño.

- Spiderman – dijo Superman tomando mi mano mientras me jalaba para que me sentara junto a él en la cama - ¿No has traído nada para Bella?

- ¡Oh! – exclamé, abriendo la boca en una perfecta "O" – no, no, no… ni se les ocurra…

- ¡Vamos Bella! – dijo Spiderman sacudiendo una bolsa en sus manos – siempre hacemos todo juntos – se alzó la máscara para que pudiera ver el puchero súper adorable que estaba haciendo, mientras batía sus pestañas de forma exagerada.

- No… yo no quiero…

- Mira Bella… hasta Mocho esta disfrazado… - dijo Superman apuntando a Mocho, que acaba de salir del baño de Eddie, relamiéndose el hocico tras haber bebido agua del inodoro…

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté intentando adivinar. Su disfraz era extraño, llevaba un sombrero negro tamaño miniatura, del cual sobresalían sus orejas, una capa negra mal amarrada al cuello, y un antifaz con el cual estaba luchando ahora para sacárselo.

- Lo ofendes Bella – dijo Spiderman - ¡Es el Batdog! – exclamó emocionado.

- Ahhhh… - comencé a pensar si aquel personaje de verdad existía. Había oído de Batman… ¿Pero Batdog? ¿En serio?– más se parece al Zorro – dije, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrarle sentido a ese disfraz.

- Bella – llamó Spiderman, extendiéndome la bola de papel de llamativos colores – vamos… se te va a ver bien…

- ¡No te me acerques! – le grité, para cuando salté de la cama y él me siguió, mientras yo comenzaba a retroceder de espaldas – Eddie… - dije pidiendo su ayuda. Ed tenía una cara contrariada. Se debatía entre ayudarme o dejar que Em me disfrazara.

- Tú decides Bella, es por las buenas o por las malas… -dijo Em para cuando mi espalda chocó con la pared cercana al baño.

- Eddie… - llamé.

- Em – dijo Edward frustrado, acercándose a Em en un intento de persuadirlo – no creo que sea necesario que ella…

- Tú cállate Eddie, y ponte bien las pantis, que se te están cayendo…

- Bella lo siento – dijo girándose para arreglarse el tonto disfraz.

Miré primero a Spiderman que estaba radiante extendiéndome una bolsa con el disfraz, luego a Batdog, que se había subido a la cama de Edward, o debería decir del traidor de Superman, para cuando Batdog le empezó a gruñir a Superman, ya que este estaba intentando bajarlo de la pulcra cama recién hecha. Suspiré resignada, con Spiderman había aprendido una frase muy cierta que solía repetir tía Leanne: "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. ¿Qué te queda cariño? Después de todo, así son ellos… ¡Hombres!"

Tomé la bolsa sin decir una sola palabra. Batdog alzó su cabeza, girándola hacia un lado, mientras me miraba curioso. Spiderman y Superman aguantaron la respiración, mientras yo me dirigía al baño, hasta que me perdí por al puerta cerrándola de un solo portazo.

Ya dentro de éste, cerré los ojos con miedo de ver el contenido de tan espantosa bolsa. Estaba asustada… estaba aterrada… ¡Dios!

"_¡Vamos Bella, tu puedes! Te han hecho hacer peores cosas"_ me animé mentalmente, para cuando abrí la bolsa…

- ¿¡GATUBELA!? – chillé furiosa, para cuando ellos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas desde el otro cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------

Bien, esto no era algo que había esperado cuando Eddie me llamó ayer en la tarde, diciendo que harían una parrillada en su casa para darle la bienvenida a Em y a sus tíos. No, definitivamente no esperaba estar parada en medio del patio de tía Esme, vestida como Gatubela, sosteniendo la correa de un Batdog muy hiperactivo, al lado de un Spiderman muy eufórico y un Superman entretenido en mirar el brillo de sus zapatos, mientras nuestros padres nos miraban con la boca abierta. Pero era Emmet, ¿qué más podía esperar de él?...

Después de haber salido del cuarto de baño con este tonto disfraz, había estado persiguiendo a Eddie para pegarle, porque no dejaba de reír.

Y a Spiderman no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a mostrarle a nuestros padres, el fruto de su trabajo.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, en medio del patio de tía Esme, parados cerca de la gran piscina, frente a la gran barbacoa donde se estaban asando deliciosas carnes y tratando de posar para los millones de fotos que nos comenzaron a sacar, para cuando los adultos pudieron salir de su estado de estupefacción….

-----------------------------------------

- Muy bien – dijo tía Esme llamando la atención de todos – ¡hora de comer!

- ¡Comida! – gritaron tío Andrew y Emmet a la vez, mientras corrían a la gran mesa plegable que habían armado bajo la sombra de "Atlas", el sauce más grande y viejo que adornaba el patio de tía Esme.

- Vamos Bella – dijo Eddie tomando mi mano.

- ¿No hacen linda pareja? – preguntó mi mami recostándose en el hombro de papá, para cuando Eddie me ayudo a subir a mi silla.

- Ese es mi niño – dijo tío Carlisle con orgullo, mientras papi echaba chispas por los ojos.

- No empiecen por favor… - pidió tía Leanne colocando una gran fuente de hamburguesas en la mesa – y tu Em no exageres con la comida – ordenó, quitándole la fuente de pollo que casi había vaciado el solo.

- Pero mami… - empezó a hacer un puchero – mírame, estoy flaco…

- Oh, si claro, mi cielo… - dijo tía Leanne rodando los ojos.

- Vamos amor, si queremos que nuestro hijo sea un futbolista famoso, tiene que comer bien – dijo tío Andrew concentrado en aumentar cosas a la montaña de comida que tenía en su plato.

- Mi Emmie no va a ser futbolista, ¿verdad cielo? – dijo besando a Em por todos lados.

- ¡Nop! – dijo metiéndose otro trozo de pollo en la boca ya repleta – ¡voy a ser Porrista! – exclamo radiante, para cuando todos explotamos en sonaras carcajadas por la cara que había puesto tío Andrew.

-----------------------------------------

La comida acabó para cuando tío Andrew retó a papá a ver quién era más rápido en acabar una fuente de hotdogs. Papi no quiso jugar, pero terminó aceptando cuando tío Andie lo llamó gallina y comenzó a actuar como tal. En realidad no los entiendo, ya que papi no tiene plumas, pero bueno, al final terminó aceptando la apuesta, y como siempre, ganó Mocho… Ya que de lo emocionado que estaba se terminó subiendo a la mesa en mitad del juego para llevarse toda la comida que pudo cargar en su hocico, hasta que tía Leanne lo comenzó a perseguir con una escoba…

------------------------------------------

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor para cuando Eddie y yo nos sentamos a descansar bajo la sombra de Atlas.

- ¿En dónde se metió Emmie? – pregunté.

- No sé... – contesto Eddie distraído, mientras arrancaba unas flores blancas del suelo – tampoco veo a Mocho por ningún lado.

- Que raro…

- Toma – dijo extendiéndome las flores.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamé dándole un besito a lo cual Eddie terminó sonrojándose.

- ¡Hey! – gritó Emmie saliendo de la casa – vamos a jugar – dijo agitando un balón de futball americano en sus manos.

- Yo paso… - susurré sin ánimos.

- Vamos Bella, no puede ser tan malo… - pidió Eddie sonriendo, mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantar. _"¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase?" _pensé.

- Ok… - dije resignada, dirigiéndonos a donde estaba Em junto a Mocho.

- ¿Por qué te quitaste tu máscara Bella? ¿Y dónde esta tu capa Eddie? – preguntó Em ceñudo.

- Hace calor – contestamos los dos a la vez.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a jugar Em? Además somos pocos… -pero fui interrumpida por la voz de tío Andrew.

- ¿Ya les dijiste Em? – gritó tío Andie arrastrando a tío Carlisle y a papi, a donde estábamos parados.

En momentos como estos, era que salía a relucir el espíritu competitivo de los hermanos Cullen. ¡Claro!, y como siempre nos terminaban arrastrando a todos…

Al final los equipos quedaron así:

Tío Carlisle lideraba a Eddie, tía Leanne y Papi Charlie, mientras tío Andrew lideraba el equipo en el que estaba Em, mi mami, Mocho y yo.

Y tía Esme sería el árbitro.

- ¡Reunión de equipo! – gritó tío Andrew - ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó, para cuando todos rodaron los ojos.

- No tienes que gritar querido – dijo tía Leanne – estamos a tu lado…

- Bueno – susurro tío Andrew - ¿está bien así? – preguntó mientras el equipo de tío Carlisle se alejaba a una esquina.

- Muy bien equipo – dijo para cuando ya estábamos solos - ¡Reneé!

- ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo mi mami riendo, mientras formábamos un extraño círculo con las cabezas inclinadas y Mocho en el centro.

- Bien Reneé, tu vas a marcar a Charlie… así que usa todas tus armas… - dijo guiñándole un ojo - ¡Bella!

- ¡Sip! – respondí nerviosa.

- Tu vas contra tu tía Leanne – ordenó mientras yo asentía.

- ¡Yo voy contra Eddie! – exclamó Em golpeando su mano con un puño.

- Y yo me encargo de Carlisle – dijo tío Andrew sobándose las manos.

- ¿Y Mocho qué va a hacer? – pregunté

- Ahhhh Mocho – vaciló mirando a Mocho – uhmmm… a él déjenlo ser…

- ¡Yap! – dijimos Em y yo a la vez, mientras mamá reía histérica.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo tío Andrew.

- ¡Yop! – exclamé alzando la mano para llamar su atención - ¿Cómo se juega?

----------------------------------------

Tío Andrew se emocionó a la hora de dar su "pequeña" explicación de cómo jugar bien. Al final sólo entendí que debíamos pasar el balón por la línea contraria para obtener un Touchdown y sumar 6 puntos, llevándonos por el camino a cuantos pudiéramos. Luego de haber marcado, debíamos patear el balón a través de los árboles para sumar un "Extra Point" (1 punto), o sino volver a hacer una carrera para cruzar la línea de gol enemiga y marcar un "Extra Game" y sumar 2 puntos.

¿Entendieron? Porque yo no tanto… creo que me perdí para cuando llegamos a Touchdown…

El partido empezó con el silbatazo que dio tía Esme.

Tío Andrew se hizo de la posesión de la pelota, para cuando tío Carlisle se le tiró encima, Ed recogió el balón que había salido rodando por el suelo sin dueño y comenzó a correr hacia donde Mocho y yo estábamos parados, sin saber qué hacer.

Emmet apareció por un lado, colisionando estrepitosamente con Ed que no lo había visto venir. Mocho corrió tras de la pelota que salió disparada, y la atrapó con su hocico en pleno vuelo.

- ¡Ven perrito, perrito! – comenzó a llamar tía Leanne, mientras trataba de acercarse a él con cuidado.

- ¡Corre Mocho! – grité yo, y Mocho obediente, emprendió la marcha.

- ¡Por ahí no Mocho! – gritó Emmie debajo de Eddie, ya que Mocho se estaba saliendo de la cancha.

- ¡Mocho suelta! – ordenó tía Leanne, mientras comenzaba a forcejear con él, para cuando lo alcanzó - ¡No Mocho! – gritó ya que Mocho había soltado la pelota, y se había lanzado sobre ella, para comenzar a babearla.

La pelota rodó hasta chocar con mis pies y en un acto mecánico la levanté sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Corre Bella! – gritó mi papi.

Y así lo hice, corrí todo lo que pude, pero Eddie me dio el alcance rápidamente. ¡Vamos! Todos saben que soy torpe con los pies…

- ¡Suéltala Bella! – pidió cerrándome el paso.

- ¡No! – grité emocionada.

- ¡Por favor Bella! – rogó él.

- ¡Muévete Eddie! – pedí yo, y así lo hizo.

Eddie se tiró al piso, fingiendo que lo había empujado al momento de salir disparada hacia la meta, dejándome el camino libre para que pudiera anotar.

- ¡Esa es mi niña! – gritaba mi mami eufórica detrás de mi.

El juego seguía muy parejo, después del primer touchdown, mami marcó otro tanto, y fue increíble ver cómo papi alzaba en peso a mami, para detenerla cuando iba a marcar otro tanto.

O cuando tía Leanne se interpuso entre tío Andrew y el balón, impidiendo que este lo alcanzara, ordenándole que diera media vuelta. Logrando que el agachara la cabeza y volviera por donde había venido.

Estábamos 22 a 21 cuando Emmet patio la pelota dejándola correr libre sin que nadie la detuviera…

Tío Carlisle corrió a la vez que tío Andrew para cuando chocaron estrepitosamente. Tía Leanne corrió detrás de ellos tropezando con sus pies para terminar cayendo encima de ellos. Papi me alzó sobre su hombro, mientras sostenía con una mano a mami con mucho esfuerza, ya que ella luchaba por soltarse. Ed y Em se lanzaron tras la pelota, pero fue muy tarde…

- ¡Perro del demonio! ¡Suelta esa pelota! – gritó tía Leanne debajo de tío Andrew.

"_¿En qué momento habían cambiado de posición?"_

Pero como siempre, Mocho no lo hizo y comenzó a correr con la pelota en su hocico…

- ¡Corre Mocho! – gritó Em -¡Corre!

Y Mocho así lo hizo, marcando otro tanto para cuando cruzo la línea enemiga, pero no se detuvo, no… Mocho siguió corriendo hasta perderse entre los árboles que rodean la gran casa de tía Esme.

Media hora después….

- ¡Mocho vuelve!

---------------------------------------------

Estaba cansada de estar caminando por el inmenso jardín, sin dar con el paradero de Batdog, o lo que quedaba de él. Ese perro cuando quería esconderse, si que lo hacía…

Hasta ahora sólo habíamos encontrado la capa de Batdog en los arbustos de hortensias, y la máscara junto al sombrero, en el pequeño rosal que quedaba cerca del lago artificial.

- Debe estar cerca – alentó Ed a Em, que parecía estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿Y si se lo llevaron los extraterrestres? – dijo poniendo un puchero – o se calló al lago…

- Emmie – suspiré – sabes que él nada mejor que todos juntos, así que creo que el lago no es un problema… - dije dándole una mirada al lago que estaba muy cerca.

Habíamos estado caminando hasta que nos detuvimos a tan solo unos metros del lago, en donde un grupo de gansos estaban nadando tranquilamente. Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos, solía venir con Ed en días de escuela, para avanzar nuestras tareas sentados bajo la sombra de algún árbol, mientras observábamos como las aves interactuaban en ese pequeño y tranquilo lugar, rodeado de rocas y pequeños montículos de arena, que ahora se encontraba totalmente húmeda, ya que un día antes había llovido de tal manera, que ésta se encontraba enlodada y peligrosa…

- Bella tiene razón… - dijo Ed llamando mi atención – vamos a seguir…

- ¡Cuidado Eddie!

Había estado tan distraída, que no había visto venir al ganso que estaba siendo perseguido por Mocho, para cuando empujaron a Eddie tras su paso.

El ganso se tiró al lago artificial, seguido por un hiperactivo Mocho que no dejaba de ladrar a su paso. Eddie había resbalado hasta la orilla empapándose por completo, para cuando Mocho comenzó a chapotear en el agua, mientras espantaba a las aves…

- ¡Basta Mocho! – grite preocupada, tratando de avanzar hasta donde estaba Eddie.

- Quédate ahí Bella – pidió él – esto está muy resbaloso.

Pero fue muy tarde para cuando mi bota izquierda se atoró en el lodo y yo perdí el equilibrio, yéndome de bruces. Traté de levantarme a duras penas, pero el suelo estaba resbaladizo y volví a tropezar, cayendo, pero estaba vez sentada…

Eddie a duras penas se arrastró por el barro hasta que llegó a mí. Tenía la mitad de mi cara, cubierta por una fina capa de lodo, mientras sentía como mis pantis se comenzaban a humedecer por el lodo que las estaba cubriendo. Mientras Eddie tenía todo el pecho embarrado y la trusa roja de Superman la tenía completamente negra.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó para cuando llegó a mi lado.

Y no pude aguantar, estallando en sonoras carcajadas mientras el me veía confuso.

- Creo que se golpeó la cabeza – dijo Emmie.

- ¡Tú cállate! – le grité, con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo que hacía para reír y hablar.

- Ya esta mejor… - susurró Emmie, mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Vamos Bella, hay que pararnos… - dijo intentando levantarse, pero volvió a resbalar cayendo a mi costado, mientras yo reía ahora con más insistencia – esto no es gracioso Bella – dijo recostándose en un brazo mientras me veía ceñudo.

- Si lo es Eddie – dije embarrándole la cara, con el puñado de lodo que había estado sosteniendo.

- ¡Quiero venganza! – lo escuché susurrar, para cuando me agaché a las justas evadiendo un puñado de lodo que había sido lanzado por él, pero le terminó dando a Spiderman.

- ¡Esto es la guerra Superman! – exclamó Emmie quitándose la máscara que había recibido todo el impacto.

- Oh, no, no, no Emmet… - pedí yo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando Emmet se tiró al suelo, impulsándose sobre este como si fuera una resbaladera, hasta llegar a dónde estábamos Ed y yo.

Los tres nos miramos el uno al otro, esperando a ver quién daba el primer golpe.

Uno, dos y…

- ¡Mocho no! – gritamos al mismo tiempo, para cuando Mocho se metió en medio de los tres para comenzarse a sacudir todo el agua y lodo que tenía encima.

Y la guerra empezó, Emmie comenzó a lanzar bolas y bolas de lodo a un Ed que trataba de contestar a sus ataques detrás de un montículo de lodo que se había juntado y se estaba secando al sol. Yo corrí hasta ubicarme tras de una de las rocas que habían en la orilla para poder esconderme.

_Silencio… _

¿En dónde estaba la bulla? Me asomé por detrás de la roca pero no los veía por ningún lado, para cuando sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro por detrás…

Giré despacio, para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla… ahí estaba Emmie, sosteniendo un pocotón de lodo en cada mano, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa radiante en su cara, para cuando extendió una mano y la soltó sobre mi cabello…

_¡Eso si que no Cullen! _

Pensé mientras le saltaba encima, logrando tumbarlo al suelo mientras ambos no dejábamos de reír… rodamos por el suelo, luchando por ver quién daría la siguiente estocada para cuando dijo...

- Peleas como una niña Bella – murmuró, mientras yo lo empecé a ver ceñuda.

- ¿Eso crees Emmie? – pregunté, atacándolo por sorpresa, logrando sentarme en su espalda, mientras el luchaba por levantarse conmigo encima. Tomé una de sus manos, retorciéndola por detrás de su espalda, mientras el comenzaba a patalear el suelo para que lo soltara…

- Ay, ay Bella… ¡ya va! ¡ya va! ¡tú ganas! – exclamaba golpeando el suelo con la otra mano. Imitando las competencias de lucha libre que muchas veces nos habíamos sentado a ver juntos.

- Llorón – dije levantándome de su encima.

- Abusiva… - respondió el sacándome la lengua, para cuando le cayó otra bola de lodo en toda la cara.

- ¡Que asco! – reí de su cara, para cuando Emmie corrió al encuentro de Eddie tirándolo al suelo. Yo corrí detrás de él tumbándome sobre los dos, mientras comenzábamos a dar vueltas por todo el lodo, mientras Mocho ladraba a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Chicos qué es…! – pero tío Carlisle no pudo terminar cuando una bola perdida, salió volando directo a su cara.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero todos los adultos estaban mirándonos parados a cierta distancia de donde estábamos jugando.

"_Estamos en problemas"_ pensé escupiendo un poco de lodo. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la estridente risa de tío Andrew, que se sostenía el estómago mientras se burlaba de la cara de tío Carlisle.

Este hizo algo que no había esperado ver… tomo parte del lodo que le corría por la cara y se lo tiró a tío Andrew que tenía la boca abierta en ese momento.

Tío Andrew se agachó a recoger un pocotón de lodo y se la untó en la camisa blanca de tío Carlisle, retándolo a qué contestara.

Este no quedándose corto ni perezoso, tomó más lodo lanzándoselo a tío Andrew quién lo evadió a las justas, para cuando éste estrelló por casualidad sobre mi mami Reneé.

Mi mamá miro de mi tío Carlisle a mi tío Andrew, mientras ambos comenzaron a retroceder con las manos en alto, para cuando ella agarró más lodo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas dándole de lleno a mi papi…

- ¡Pelea! – gritó tío Andrew, mientras se tiraba sobre tío Carlisle que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, llevándoselo al suelo.

Mientras mi mamá corría a refugiarse a mi lado, ya que papi la había comenzado a perseguir con las manos llenas de lodo. Tía Leanne en un intento de parar a tío Andrew terminó acercándose más de la cuenta por donde estaba corriendo Mocho, quién apenas la vio corrió a su encuentro tumbándola al suelo mientras la llenaba de baba y barro…

La batalla se había vuelto brutal, no se en qué momento estaba cubriéndome las espaldas junto a tío Carlisle y Emmet, para cuando Eddie, tía Leanne y mi papá salieron de la nada lanzando millones de bolas de lodo por todos lados…

Una bola sin dueño salió volando entre las miles de bolas que surcaban el cielo para darle de lleno a tía Esme que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol observando la grandiosa escena…

_Silencio…_

- QUIÉN… - gritó furiosa para cuando todos la interrumpimos….

- ¡FUE ANDREW! – dijimos a una sola voz.

- ¿Yo qué?

--------------------------------------------------------

Wow, esta vez no me extendí tanto… ^^

Estoy contentísima, porque disfruté mucho escribiendo este bonus, aunque reiteradas veces tuve que recordarme que se trataba sobre una batalla de lodo, y no duendes, peleas, perros raros o cosas extrañas… así que tuve que sacar varias escenas y acortar otras…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿La odiaron? ¿Quieren que escriba otro bonus?

¡Ustedes manden chicas, y yo obedezco!

Mientras tanto…

_Reviews… Reviews…_

Ya saben… "_los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, es imprescindible para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo"…_

Bueno ya saben… se me cuidan y voy a estar esperando sus comentarios con ansias…

Las quiero mucho…

Patty ^^


	8. Hangover

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^.**

-------------------------------------

¡Hola!... Este... bueno… ¿Aún hay alguien ahí leyendo?

Lo sé, lo sé chicas… ha pasado exactamente cuatro semanas ^^. Tenía tanta vergüenza de presentarme por aquí y hablarles, pero dije "_¡NO!. Peor sería que no me presentara". _Al comienzo mi ausencia como ya algunas sabían, se debía a que estaba en parciales en la universidad, luego me dio una gripe espantosa por andar con las porcinas de mis amigas, y bueno, por último el "pequeño accidente" que tuve, del cual mi beta se encargo de comunicarles. Como mi mami dice: ¡Salgo una para entrar en otra!

Por un lado quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que me dejaron un comentario con sus palabras de aliento y sus buenos deseos… "**¡Chicas! Son un sol, no se imaginan cuanto las adoro"**… Gracias a Dios ahora ya estoy mejor, hace unos días ya me sentía bien, así que me puse manos a la obra. Y como siempre mi Beta y mi hija adoptiva estaban ahí torturándome para que subiera el capítulo lo más antes posible. Especialmente Liz, que gracias a ella (¡Nótese el sarcasmo! ¬¬ ), ahora me voy a ver en la obligación de publicar los tres capítulos siguientes, dejando sólo una semana. ¡Si! ¡Uno por semana!, porque como me convenció mi queridísima Liz (¬¬) que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Bueno no son las únicas noticias… **abajo les tengo preparadas unas sorpresas más… así que no se olviden de leer los últimos comentarios**… ^^

Ahora si, hablando del capítulo, se vienen lo que todas esperaban… Jajaja. No se imaginan cuanto estoy disfrutando de esto, especialmente porque no se va a dar de la mejor manera (léanlo y me dicen qué les parece… ¿Tomates? o ¿Flores?... ustedes deciden… Eso sí, ¡Christti ten piedad ^^!).

Ahora pasemos a los hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior:

**Pukichick: **¡Ami Bella! ¿Sigues viva? ¡No te imaginas cuanto te extraño! Sabes, después de haber roto mi record de visitas a un doctor en solo una semana. He estado pensando nombres para nuestra clínica, cada vez me animo más con la idea. Por otro lado, no odies al perro, ¡pobrecito!. En cuanto a lo de Tanya, estoy pensando en las mejores maneras de librarme de ella, el problema es que en la historia original, la íbamos a tener que soportar hasta el final, sólo que ahora me estoy arrepintiendo… y no sé. ¡Ya veremos!. Ami, espero éste capítulo sea de tu agrado… últimamente he estado demasiado despistada, especialmente porque tengo en mente nuevos proyectos para unas novelas, que me quitan el sueño, y creo que no voy a estar tranquila hasta que las empiece a escribir… Cuídate mucho ami… Love U too… nos leemos ^^.

**Zamaraz: **¡Hola! Gracias por el review ^^. Me reí mucho con la idea de dejar a Jacob con Tanya. ¿Tanto mal le deseas al chucho? Yo no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Pero bueno, por fín Edwarcito va a resucitar, y como tú dices, andar con los que tiene que andar, jajaja. Espero que te guste y que me disculpes haberte hecho esperar tanto. Espero leerte pronto, un beso, take care ^^

**Abril: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Me da tanto gusto, que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, ahora sólo espero no decepcionarte con éste. A mi también me encantó la parte del cine, especialmente porque es algo que me pasó a mí, y recordarlo me hizo reír mucho. Por otro lado, no te imaginas el alivio que siente mi "Beta por obligación" al ver que no odias a Jacob. Créeme, ella te lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón (Jajaja a mi me causa gracia verla sufrir cada vez que alguien me pide que vote al perro). Yo tampoco tengo problemas con él, pero no lo veo cómo pareja de Bella. Bueno ahora sí, te dejo para que leas este capítulo, espero te guste. Me tuve que esforzar más de la cuenta, ya que las tuve esperando mucho tiempo… espero leerte pronto, un beso, y gracias por el review, me animan a seguir escribiendo… take care ^^.

**Sanbla: **¡Mi querida Sanbla! Siento haber tardado tanto, ¡otra vez!. Lo sé, me merezco lo peor, pero en compensación me esforcé el doble en este capítulo, por lo menos para que me odien la mitad ^^. Por cierto, gracias por contestar a mi pregunta, ahora me queda muy claro el por qué odias tanto al chucho (me causó tanta risa ver como mi "beta por obligación" sufría al ver tus motivos. ¡Bien hecho! Eso le pasa por empujarme ^^), pero bueno, vamos a tener que aguantarlo un poquito más, ¿ok?. Sobre todo te pido perdón de ante mano por lo que voy a hacer, pero prometo que no durará mucho. Así que espero no hagas hígado (en todo caso, tienes derecho a pedir alguna escena, la que desees ^^, si pude complacer a mi beta con el capítulo anterior ¿porque no complacer a una de mis fieles lectoras?). Tu dirás… cuídate mucho y ya nos estamos leyendo… enjoy it ^^

**FAYRES12:** ¡Ay cómo te adoro! Jejeje, casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi tu review. ¿El Team adoro a Awen?. Jajaja. ¿Estás segura? Mira que aún te puedo decepcionar. ^^ Pero bueno, ahora supongo que tendré que hacer lo posible por no hacerlo. Espero que éste capítulo también te guste. Sé que no acaba de la mejor manera pero bueno. Léelo y dime qué te parece… nos estamos leyendo. Un beso ^^

**Flowersswan: **¡Hola! Lo siento, sé que te hice esperar mucho para éste capítulo. Pero bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena… ahora vamos a ver un poco de las consecuencias que les van a traer este tipo de acciones a nuestros queridos, Em y Ed ^^. En el capítulo anterior te gusto la última parte, ¿y en este capítulo?. Cuídate mucho y ya nos estamos leyendo, besos ^^

**Ekate94: **¡Como te adoro! Gracias por los buenos deseos, me animaron mucho durante estos días. Pero claro que tenía que preocuparme por el fic, lo he tenido demasiado abandonado, y eso que no fue a propósito. Pero ya no va a volver a pasar, así tenga que encerrarme y no salir de casa para que no me vuelva a pasar nada. Pero por otro lado. ¿Cómo estás? Yo por lo menos ya no estoy enferma, ya terminé con los parciales, y ya puedo mover más la muñeca. Así que espero, que la espera haya valido la pena. Ahora vamos a ver las consecuencias que les trae a los chicos el haberse metido con el cabello de Bella ^^. ¡Pobres! Ojalá te guste este capítulo. A mi me costó un poco, pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo… besos… espero leerte pronto… take care ^^

**Mavii Valmont: **Definitivamente creo que voy a formar el "Team Amo a Emmet Cullen", creo que varias se disputarían la presidencia ^^. ¿Cómo has estado?. Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, y si lo hice, que por lo menos haya valido la pena. Por cierto, ¿ya pensaste en el trato? Anda, acepta, aunque sea por un día ^^. Eso me inspiraría mucho y talvez podría actualizar mucho más rápido (que chantajista que soy ^^). Bueno tu dirás… te me cuidas mucho… y espero leer qué te pareció este capítulo, pero sobre todo, que en tu review diga: ¡TRATO HECHO!... jajaja. Besos. Take care ^^

**Carmenlr: **¡Hola! Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. Ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, no sabes cómo me han alegrado el día y sobre todo me han hecho tomar esto de la mejor manera. ¡Gracias!... Por otro lado, una más que va al "Team odiemos a Jacob", creo que si siguen así, a mi beta por obligación le va a dar un patatús (¡Bien hecho!, eso le pasa por querer matarme). Yo por mi lado estoy feliz, gracias por amar a Edward a pesar de las estupideces que hace. Y sobre todo por compadecer a Edwarcito (que en paz descanse), aunque existen los milagros, ¿no?. Jaja vamos a ver si son posibles en este capítulo. Espero te guste. Nos leemos pronto. Y gracias por el review, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, a ver si te animas a lo que les voy a proponer al último. Besos. Cuídate ^^

**Kriito Cullen Masen: **¡Ay! ¡Eres tan divina! Gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy recuperada, no del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para venir a atormentarlas con este capítulo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. Pero por fin se viene el lemmon entre nuestra querida pareja. Eso significa que nuestro querido Edwarcito no estaba del todo muerto (¡Milagro, vive! ^^). Es entendible que no funcionara con Tanya, ¡que asco!, Tanya ¬¬ . ¡Pobrecito!, el trauma que debe haber sido su primera vez con esa bruja, es una lástima que nuestro Edwarcito no se vaya a librar de ella tan pronto. Ya verás por qué lo digo… cuídate mucho. Y espero leerte también en éste capítulo, a ver si te animas a lo que les voy a proponer al último. Un beso ^^

**Christti: **¡Mi querida jueza! ¿Cómo estas? Seguro que andas por ahí, condenando a inocentes ¬¬. ¡No!, es una broma, con lo magnánima y benevolente que eres, serías incapaz de condenar a alguien sin pruebas, especialmente a alguien como yo, ¿verdad?. Bueno querida jueza, espero me disculpes si empiezo a complicar un poco más las cosas, pero cómo dice el nombre de este pequeño fic, Guilty Pleasure, jejeje bueno, nada va a ser simple a partir de ahora, especialmente tratándose de Edward y Bella, nada puede ser simple. Tu dirás… ten en cuenta que estoy haciendo todo lo que pueda para que me absuelvas ^^. En cuanto a lo del beso con Jacob, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, y cómo te lo dije en el mensaje que te envié, es que no es mi culpa, ¡es la culpa de mi mano!. Nada más… un beso jueza. Espero te guste este capítulo… Muajaja (¡ups! ^^)… besos… take care ^^

**Rosary Blacu: **¡Hola Ami! ¿Cómo estás? Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. Entre parciales y que estaba enfermita no pude avanzar este capítulo rápido. Pero bueno, por fin pude subirlo ^^. Ahora vamos a ver cuáles son las consecuencias que les puede traer, el meterse con el cabello de una chica, especialmente si se trata de Bella, y tienes de novia a una chica llamada Rosalie Hale. ¡Pobre Emmet! Jajaja, espero que éste capítulo también te guste. A mi me costó un poco, porque doña inspiración entro en huelga junto a Edwarcito hasta nuevo aviso ¬¬. Y hablando de éste pobre, creo que es muy persuasible, si lo hace la chica indicada. Ya verás por qué lo digo… cuídate mucho… besos… nos estamos leyendo ^^.

**Alehale: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Cómo lo prometí, aquí esta el lemmon por el que todas pedían. Creo que otra vez me volví a exceder, pero bueno, ya ustedes juzgarán. En este capítulo vamos a ver un poco de lo que pasa por las mentes de algunos de nuestros queridísimos personajes, ojala te guste, trate de expandir un poco más lo del cine, ya que en el capítulo pasado no lo pude hacer cómo realmente quería. Pero bueno, ¿cómo va lo de la obra?… me gustaría que me contaras un poco sobre eso. No sabes cuánto me encanta el teatro. Soy una actriz frustrada ^^. Jaja. Ya sabes que no me amargo por haber tomado el nombre. Toma lo que quieras ^^, claro que siempre avisando. Bueno, ahora disfruta de éste capítulo… nos estamos leyendo… un beso ^^

**Lissiwen: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Me da tanta alegría, que te haya gustado lo del cine, trate de ponerlo en este capítulo también, pero desde otro punto de vista. Ya verás… Por cierto, yo también adoro a un Emmet celoso, ¡el oso es tan adorable!, especialmente cuando sus celos son hacia Bella que es cómo su hermana ^^. En cuanto a lo de Edward, jejeje, ahora lo vamos a ver haciendo algo que va mucho más haya de sólo besar ^^, ojalá te guste, aunque no va a ser suficiente cómo para retenerla a su lado. Un beso… espero leerte pronto, take care ^^

**Melo: **¡Mi Melo querida! ¡Tus reviews me encantan! Siempre me hacen reír. ¡Gracias por preocuparte! Y no eres malagradecida jejeje. Por otro lado, ten cuidado con eso de que eres distraída jaja es peligroso, no vaya ser que un día te olvides cómo volver a casa. Por cierto, estuve pensando en lo del sepelio, y me encantó la idea, pero es una lástima que no se haya podido llevar a cabo, ya que nuestra queridísima Bella, hizo milagros y… ¡resucitó! Jajaja. ¡Los milagros existen!... Ahora vamos a ver un poquito más de lo que pasó en el cine desde otro punto de vista, y las consecuencias que les va a traer a los chicos haberse metido con el cabello de Bella. Ya verás… ojala te guste. Tenemos a un Edward sufrido para mucho más rato, aunque estoy comenzando a considerar hacerla rabiar un poco a Bella también, ¿Tú que dices? ^^ . Un beso. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte en éste capítulo también…. ^^

**DanGrint: **¡Hola! Lamento tanto haber demorado en actualizar, pero por fin me libre de los parciales y ya estoy completamente recuperada, así que hasta ahora, recién pude actualizar. Por otro lado me da gusto, que te haya encantado el capítulo pasado. Ojala este también lo sea… Demos las gracias a que Edwarcito decidió entrar en huelga indefinida, eso va a hacer que nuestro Edward piense más sobre lo que está sintiendo. Es una pena que el chucho no te guste… otra más para el "Team odiemos a Jacob". Jajaja. Pero prometo no dejar a Bella con el chucho por mucho tiempo. Con él no… con otro sí. Jajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te haga reír… cuídate mucho, y espero leerte pronto. Un beso. Take care ^^

**Janilichi: **¡Mi niña preciosa! ¡Mi chantajista preferida!. ¡Ay Liz!, cómo me haz hecho sufrir. La cabeza me ha vuelto a dolor de sólo pensar que ya debo empezar el siguiente capítulo. Bueno niña, en cuanto a lo de los chistes de rubias, no te imaginas el arsenal que tengo seleccionado, te van a encantar ^^. Ya verás… por otro lado, en cuanto a lo de la batalla campal, pues en su gran mayoría tuve que cortarme el cabello en los lugares dónde no me pude sacar las golosinas, y cómo el resto sólo era crema, tuve que lavármelo ¬¬ . ¡Sí!, créeme que me las cobré, José ni Pool no se pudieron sentar en días… Por cierto, cómo vas a apoyar a Ime con sus explotaciones. ¡Liz! ¡Yo sufro! ¡Ella me explota demasiado! ¿Y tu la apoyas? ¿Y todavía me chantajeas?. Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente señorita ¬¬… Tkm. Nos estamos leyendo. Por cierto, se viene un lemmon, luego no te quejes porque ya estas avisada.

**Luz elena: **¡Hola! En primer lugar, ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias por tomarte un tiempo en dejarme un review. Me da tanto gusto el haberte idiotizado jejeje, créeme, yo también a veces me quedo así cuando veo las tonterías que escribo. Querías saber si el lemmon que se viene es entre Jacob y Bella… pues ¡SÍ!, acertaste… jajaja ¡¡BROMA!! Era una broma. No me odies. El lemmon que se viene es entre Ed y Bells. Tampoco soy tan mala cómo para ponerla con el chucho. Después de todo, entre la Jane que quieres mandarme y todas las amenazas que he recibido, pues no me animo a escribir algo así (¡así cualquiera acepta ¬¬!). Bueno, la competencia de Edward… Uhmm se supone que es sorpresa, jaja, pero voy a ser buenita, ¿has visto las fotos de Henry Cavill? Míralas y dime qué te parece. Ése iba a ser el nuevo pretendiente y futuro prometido de Bella (¡Ups! Hable de más ^^). ¿A que está para comérselo con todo y zapatos? Discúlpame de ante mano no haber actualizado antes. Normalmente actualizo cada dos semanas aunque esta vez me excedí un poco, pero no fue mi intención accidentarme. Yo no me despierto diciendo: _"Hoy quiero que me atropelle un carro"_. Espero leer qué te pareció este capítulo. Un beso enorme. Take care ^^.

**Cammiie Cullen: **¡Hi! How are you? Welcome to this story! Espero que éste capítulo también te divierta mucho, después de todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Se van a dar muchos cambios en este pequeño romance tan complicado, después de todo ya llegó la hora de que nuestros queridos protagonistas comiencen a disfrutar lo que son los placeres culpables, ¿verdad? ^^. Me pase un rato por tu perfil, y me sorprendió la cantidad de historias que habías leído. ¡Mujer! ¿De dónde sacas el tiempo? Jaja. Creo que me voy pasar por algunos de ellos que me llamaron mucho la atención. Espero leerte pronto. Take care. Besos ^^.

**Ibet: **¡Decídete pues! Primero me dices que es el tercer capítulo, luego el quinto, y ahora éste. La verdad es que, te van a gustar todos aquellos capítulos en los que Jacob siga con vida ^^. Por otro lado, jajaja, oye tampoco seas tan dramática, aquí la Drama Queen soy yo; eres mi beta por obligación, pero bien que te gusta, ya que puedes tener la historia de antemano. Sobre lo de las amenazas, pues te vas a tener que aguantar, es mi única forma de ponerte un alto cuando empiezas a explotarme demasiado. Así que estamos a mano ^^ ¡Te quiero mucho Ime! Jajaja.

**Lizie20: **¡Hola! Gracias por el review. Me alegró mucho el día. Especialmente por tus buenos deseos. Si, definitivamente gracias a Dios que todavía sigo viva. Siempre digo que es un milagro que haya llegado a dónde estoy, porque si te contara la cantidad de accidentes en los que me he visto envuelta…jajaja, este definitivamente no es nada comparado con ellos. Esos sí que son increíbles. Según mi mami, yo "soy un imán para los accidentes". Por un lado, prometo dejar la bicicleta durante algún tiempo…. Jejeje. ¡Mentira! ¡Ni más me vuelvo a subir a una!. La última vez me estrellé contra un poste, y ahora mira, me termino cayendo por las escaleras. Mejor no tiento a mi suerte ^^. Bueno ahora sí, espero me digas qué te parece este capítulo. Una vez más, muchas gracias por el review. Cuídate mucho. Y espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^.

**ROSE: **Oye loca, ¬¬ . ¡Cualquiera le envía otra cosa para que la torture! Pero una manada de licántropos… mi beta te lo agradece. Por otro lado ami… esperaba una amenaza más intensa, después de todo, algo debiste haber aprendido de mi, ¿no?. Espero que para la próxima te reivindiques… besos ami… Tqm. Disfruta de éste capítulo y no te olvides de mi review. ^^

**Liloc: **¡Hola! Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. He hecho de todo para recuperarme lo más rápido posible, ni bien me bajó la hinchazón y pude mover la muñeca, me puse a escribir. Espero que este capítulo valga la pena. Lo hice pensando en ustedes y todos sus buenos deseos. ¡Gracias, de verdad! De por sí ahora me voy a mantener alejada de bicicletas, escaleras o todo lo que pueda representar peligro para mi, jejeje, soy un imán para los accidentes. Pero bueno, ahora voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar más seguido. Se los debo, y quiero cumplir esta palabra. Bueno ahora sí, disfruta de este capítulo y espero leerte pronto. A ver si te animas a lo que les voy a proponer abajo. ^^ besos, cuídate.

**Paulina: **Jajaja, ay, eres un encanto. Me hiciste reír con tu review. Ahora que ya estoy mejor prometo avanzar lo más rápido posible para ir aclarando alguna de tus dudas. Pero por ahora, vamos a ver qué te puedo decir ^^ , acerca de lo que va a pasar entre Ed y Bella, pues, como dice el nombre del fic, son placeres culpables, eso implica que van a cometer muchos errores antes de que puedan estar juntos, pero eso sí, siempre disfrutando de los placeres que les pueda traer esta pequeña aventura. Acerca del lemmon, jajaja, no se si contarte y arruinarte la sorpresa o mejor dejarlo en suspenso. Ya de por sí, se viene el lemmon en este capítulo, y no va a ser cómo todas se lo esperaban. Así que apúrate y léelo, que en este capítulo aclaro muchas de tus dudas. Por cierto, acerca de Jacob, pues vamos a tener que aguantarlo durante algunos capítulos más. Espero no te moleste tanto. Un beso. Cuídate mucho y espero leer qué te pareció este capítulo. Especialmente por el lemmon que tanto estuviste esperando. Bye ^^.

**Amelia 666: **¡Bienvenida a la historia! En primer lugar, gracias por el review. Me animó mucho durante estos días. Sobre todo a recuperarme rápido para poder comenzar a escribir. Después de todo las he tenido esperando demasiado. Estoy tan contenta de que te guste la historia, es algo rara, como yo, pero ahí le va. Sólo espero no decepcionarte con éste capítulo, es algo extenso así que ojala no las aburra. A ver qué te parece ^^. Te me cuidas mucho, y una ves más, muchas gracias por el review. Espero leerte pronto y ver qué te pareció este capítulo. A ver si también te animas a lo que les voy a proponer al último. Un beso. Take care. ^^

**LowlyMARIANA:** Ay, mi hija, últimamente te tengo muy abandonada, y tu a mí. Gracias por ayudarme a corregir esta historia. Es verdad, nadie te va a quitar tu papel de Beta. Ya lo dije, tú eres mi "Beta por decisión". Por otro lado, si, jejeje no sabía si dejarlos estériles o mandarlos a la comisaría, por un lado preferí lo último porque era mejor, después de todo Edwarcito ya sufrió demasiado. Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Mientras tu te preocupas, mi otra Beta quiere matarme… ^^ jajaja cuídate mi reina. Un beso. Te quiero mucho.

**Adesca: **¡Hola! Gracias por los buenos deseos. De verdad muchas gracias por tu review. Por un lado espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero ya me encuentro mejor, así que hice todo lo posible por acabar este capítulo lo antes posible. Espero no decepcionarte. Por otro lado, es mejor que te acostumbres porque me gusta dejar los capítulos en suspenso. Jajaja lo hace más interesante. Así que discúlpame de ante mano si te da un patatús con lo que se viene en éste. Así que mejor prepárate y tómalo con calma, pues ya estas avisada. Ya de por sí me muero por leer qué te pareció este capítulo. Especialmente la última parte. Jejeje. A ver si también te animas a lo que les estoy proponiendo al último. Cuídate mucho y voy a estar esperando tu review con ansias. Un beso y otra ves gracias. ^^

**Sereniti84: **¡Hola y Bienvenida a esta historia! Pero sobre todo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, ya veremos qué va a pasar con nuestra queridísima pareja, aunque claro, las cosas se van a ir complicando cada vez más. ¡Me encanta hacerlos sufrir!. Un beso, cuídate mucho y espero leerte también en éste capítulo. Bye

**Lunna-Stiller**: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! En primer lugar, gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejar un review, me divierto mucho leyéndolos y sobre todo me animan en momentos como este. He estado algo bastante atareada durante estos días y más las torturas de mi beta para que actualice no he podido hacer mucho. Pero aún así me pasé por tu perfil y he visto algunas historias que me han llamado mucho la atención, ya estaré entrando a verlas en estos días. Cuídate mucho. Un beso, y espero leer qué te pareció también este capítulo ^^.

----------------------------------------------

Antes que pasemos a la historia:

En el capítulo pasado les pedí que se pasaran por la historia de una de mis grandes amigas y escritoras que he podido conocer, **Melicullen84**… para las que no llegaron a ver esa parte. El fic se llama **"A Beautiful Mess"**. Créanme chicas no se van a arrepentir, a mi me encanta, especialmente porque a veces me siento como su Bella ^^. Esta semana ha vuelto a publicar un nuevo fic. ¡Y es alucinante! Sólo imagínense a Rob y Ed como gemelos, y como si no fuera poco a Kristen y Bella también, conviviendo en un internado. Cuando lo leí me fascino. Se llama "**The Twins of Midnight"** y este es el link para las que quieran leerlo: /s/5151613/1/The_twins_of_Midnight … sólo tienen que agregar antes .net antes de eso.

Por otro lado, quería agradecer a las 51 personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos, y a los 48 que me tienen en sus alertas… ¡Muchas Gracias! ^^

Ahora por último pero no por eso es menos ^^, **quería agradecerles a todas las que hayan prendido una vela, maldecido a Tanya, o levantado una oración por **_**nuestro querido Edwarcito**_**. Bella, Edward y su humilde escritora se lo agradecen de antemano ^^**.

**A todas ustedes que creen en milagros, va dedicado éste capítulo**… ¡las quiero!

----------------------------------------------

**HANGOVER**

"_Prohibida de recordar, atemorizada de olvidar" _

_.  
_

**Edward POV**

"_Vamos a ir al cine"… _Había dicho Bella de la manera más natural, como si estuviera comentando el clima… _"¿Y acaso esperaba que me quedara de brazos cruzados?" _

Volví a tocar insistentemente la puerta… _"¿Por qué diablos se demoraba tanto_?_"_. Lo único que me faltaba era que se le hubiese ocurrido salir a última hora. La paciencia se me estaba agotando para cuando estaba a punto de bajarme la puerta a golpes…

-¿Quién diablos…? – Rosalie había tirado de la puerta toda furiosa – Edward… – dijo entre frustrada y exasperada…_ "¡Maldición! ¿De dónde sacó ese bate?" _

_-_Yo… este… ¡lo siento! – dije con las manos en alto- pero… ¿está Emmet? – estaba acobardado al ver que sostenía el bate como si fuera un arma mortal.

-Pasa – me dijo dirigiéndose a la sala, yo me limité a seguirla, estando aún nervioso porque en ningún momento soltó el bate – será mejor que tomes asiento – me dijo soltando un suspiro – lleva encerrado en el baño más de media hora – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Está bien? – dije nervioso ya que se comenzó a mover de manera peligrosa, de un lado a otro.

-No lo sé… no me quiere abrir la puerta… - nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos frustrados… _"no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías… el chucho a estas alturas debería estar yendo por Bella"_

Una serie de ruidos hechos por cosas al caer acaparó toda nuestra atención. Ambos corrimos al baño principal de donde había provenido el escándalo. Al llegar pudimos escuchar a Emmet proferir una injuria.

- ¿Emmet estas bien? – pregunté alarmado.

-¡Abre esa maldita puerta! ¡AHORA! – grito Rosalie desesperada.

-Emmet… hazle caso… tiene un bate – le advertí, al fondo pudimos escuchar su risa algo amortiguada y cosas siendo movidas a su paso. Lo último que pudimos escuchar fue el sonido del retrete al pasar el agua.

Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo para revelar a un Em todo empapado en sudor, que se veía cansado y nervioso. Pero estaba bien, lástima que no podía decir lo mismo del pobre baño, parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

-Oso… qué diablos… - empezó a decir Rosalie perpleja.

-¿Em, qué fue eso? – pregunté al ver que se comenzaba a poner nervioso por la reacción de Rose.

-Midiosanoteamarguesvengodeunfuneral – dijo todo de paporreta

-Un qué… - preguntó Rose alarmada.

-Un funeral – volvió a musitar Em.

-¿Un funeral? – volví a repetir con el ceño fruncido al ver que Emmet miraba de forma nostálgica al wáter.

-No tengo suerte con los animales que tienen el hábito de comer – murmuró para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para poderlo escuchar.

-¡Oh, mi oso! – dijo Rose apenada soltando el bate - ¡Espera! – dijo reaccionando – Tú… eso… ¿en el baño?…

¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! Lo único que me faltaba era verme involucrado en un asesinato y el funeral de la mascota de mi mejor amigo.

La vena de la sien de Rose comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente, mientras se acercaba a Em… "_¡Bien! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Corro? Uhmmm… dejarlo no es una opción"… _mientras me debatía internamente sobre mis compromisos como amigo y familia, el celular de Rose comenzó a sonar. Pude ver cómo se debatía entre matar a Em o contestar la llamada. Al final se inclinó por ésta última.

-Alice… - dijo entre dientes – no… ahora no puedo. ¡Pero Alice!... ¡NO, ni se te ocurra!... ¡Ok! Estoy yendo para haya – dijo para luego colgar.

_-_Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo apuntando a Em con su celular.

Los minutos que pasaron hasta que la vimos desaparecer por la puerta, parecieron eternos. Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a romper este silencio por el miedo a que regresara. Al final me arme de valor…

-¿Quién fue esta vez? – dije tratando de acabar con la tensión.

-Godzilla… - dijo melancólico.

-¿Tu Gold fish? – dije después de meditarlo un poco, mientras que el se dirigía a su cuarto. Me detuve al ver que se metía en su armario, que era del tamaño de una pequeña sala de estar.

-Si… - dijo desde adentro. Lo pude escuchar mover cosas y comencé a preguntarme qué tenía planeado ahora.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – dije espantando al ver que salía sosteniendo una pecera con su nueva adquisición, mientras murmuraba _"Esta vez no me voy a olvidar". _

El pez… ¿era un pez?... supuse que si, pero realmente era horrible. Tenía tumores por toda la cabeza, haciéndolo más deforme aún.

-Lo ofendes – dijo Em indignado – no es una cosa – que rápido le cambió el humor, momentos antes había estado melancólico por la muerte de Godzilla, y ahora estaba radiante sosteniendo a esa cosa - Se llama Pepón **(N/A: en mi país se dice "Pepon", cuando tienen pinta o mejor dicho son simpáticos, agraciados, guapos o cómo lo quieran decir ^^)** y es un Gold fish Oranda.

-¿Pepón? – _"¡Claro! Sólo a Em se le podía ocurrir ponerle ese nombre"_ pensé - ¡Emmet! Bella te advirtió que Godzilla sería tu última mascota.

-Ella no se va a enterar… - dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo, mientras colocaba a la cosa sobre el buro de su cuarto.

-¿No se lo piensas decir? – pregunté incrédulo.

-No… bueno… si… es decir, se lo diré cuando sea el mejor momento – dijo tomando la pecera del buro y saliendo con este a la sala - ¡Aquí! – dijo colocándola sobre una repisa en la esquina de su sala.

Me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Bella cuando vea a esa cosa, es decir a Pepón. A ella no le gustaba el hecho de que Emmet cambiara de mascotas como si se cambiase de ropa, pero bueno, ya luego ella se encargaría de él, estaba seguro. En ese momento recordé el porque de mi visita…

-Em… necesito tu ayuda – dije tomándolo por el hombro, al ver que quería volver a mover a Pepón de su sitio.

-¿A quién tengo que matar? – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada al ver lo serio que yo estaba.

-A Jacob… - dije, para ver cómo luego se atoraba con su risa.

---------------------------------------------

Después de contarle a Emmet los planes de Bella y Jacob, tuve que luchar para tranquilizarme durante algunos minutos, el solo hecho de pensarlos juntos me revolvía el estómago y volvía a sentir esas piedras llenando ese vacío en mi pecho que se me estaba haciendo tan familiar. Estuvimos planeando qué hacer, y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería seguirlos y cuidar de Bella, aunque sea de lejos.

Era por eso que ahora estábamos vestidos de negro, usando gafas y gorras oscuras para esconder nuestras identidades, ¡claro!, todo esto idea de Emmet, ya que según él era para involucrarnos más con nuestros papeles, _el de guardianes_. Tuvimos que escondernos tras los posters de "Bedtime Stories" (**N/A: "Cuentos que no son Cuento"**) al verlos entrar por la puerta del local.

"_¡Dios! ¡Creo que morí y estoy en el cielo! _

_¡O talvez sólo estoy soñando! Si es así, no quiero despertar"…_

Bella había entrado por la puerta, toda radiante. Se veía sencilla, pero hermosa y sensual. Ese sweater verde hacía resaltar sus ojos color chocolate mientras que su cabello caía en cascadas sobre su espalda y rostro, haciéndola verse más irresistible aún… y ese pantalón. "_¿Por qué diablos no se puso algo más suelto? Nota mental, remodelar el armario de Bella y comprarle ropa más suelta". _

Estaba tan concentrado en observarla, que inconcientemente comencé a salir de nuestro escondite. Emmet, en un intento desesperado de que no nos vieran, me tiro al suelo y me arrastro de nuevo detrás del poster.

-¡Que diablos haces! – dijo susurrando – no ves que se acercan…

-Lo siento – dije avergonzado, había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Quería saber qué estaban haciendo, pero se me hacía difícil hacerlo sin descubrir mi posición. Vi cómo Emmet me señalaba dos pequeños agujeros a la altura de los ojos de Bugsy (**N/A: es el conejillo de indias, el cuy ojón que se parece a mi amiga ^^. En la película en español, creo que lo llamaban Fisgón**).

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunté incrédulo, ni siquiera me había percatado cuándo había agujereado la gigantografía.

-Mientras tu te comportabas como un imbécil y babeas por nuestra hermana, yo me dispuse a trabajar – dijo mostrándome una pequeña navaja. "_¡Espera! ¿Dijo que estaba babeando por Bella?"_

_-_Yo no estaba babeando…

_-_Ya cállate, que ahí vienen – dijo divertido, mirando a través de los agujeros.

La curiosidad me mataba así que me asome a ver qué pasaba. ¡Craso error!. Bella y Jacob estaban cerca observado las opciones de las películas, podía ver cómo el chucho se la comía con la mirada y Bella ni reaccionaba. Se veía nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar para todos lados.

"_¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría nerviosa por volver a salir con el perro pulgoso? ¡Maldición! Eso quiere decir que aún siente cosas por él"… _

Sentí como Emmet me metía un codazo para llamar mi atención…

-Quiero escuchar – dijo

-Estamos muy lejos Em – dije rodando los ojos…

-Por eso tenemos que movernos – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

No entendía que quiso decir con eso, pero sólo me limite a seguirlo. Emmet levantó el poster de tal manera que nos comenzamos a mover con éste aún cubriéndonos. Arrastrándolo primero un metro… luego dos… unos cuantos centímetros más, pero aún nos faltaba un poco más para poder estar lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar algo, pero una señora toda robusta junto a su pequeño hijo nos obstruían el paso, así que nos tuvimos que detener.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Bugsy…Bugsy se mueve – dijo el pequeño señalando hacia dónde estábamos escondidos.

-Mattew, es sólo un poster, no se puede mover cariño – dijo la mujer volviendo a entablar conversación con un señor con barba, que supusimos sería su esposo. El niño seguía insistiendo que Bugsy estaba vivo, hasta que logró soltarse del agarre de su madre sin que ésta se percatara y se dirigió hacia nosotros…

-¡Maldición! – murmuré yo. Al ver que el pequeño se acercaba. El niño se acercó y comenzó a dar golpecitos al poster.

-¡Bugsy!… ¡Bugsy! – dijo comenzando a sacudir la imagen – ¡Bugsy muévete! – tuvimos que sostener el poster con más fuerza al ver que estaba a punto de ceder, para cuando…

-¡Niño, deja eso! – grito uno de los chicos del personal - ¿Dónde esta tu madre? – dijo comenzando a mirar para todos lados y luego - ¿Qué diablos hace esto aquí? – dijo percatándose de la imagen.

-Es Bugsy – dijo el niño señalando la imagen – y se mueve…

-¿Se mueve?– dijo el muchacho con miedo- ¡Mejor vamos a buscar a tu madre! – dijo arrastrando al niño lejos de nosotros…

-Wow… eso fue emocionante – dijo Em sonriendo divertido, mientras que yo sudaba frio. "_¡Habían estando a punto de descubrirnos! ¡Otra vez! Algo me decía que esto no era una buena idea"._ – vamos, hay que movernos…

Nos arrastramos lo que faltaba, hasta que pudimos escuchar parte de su conversación.

-Que tal… ¿El Aro? – dijo Bella. Pude notar que Bella estaba algo desanimada, su timbre de voz no era el mismo.

-¿Segura? – dijo el chucho - Esa película es vieja Bells…- "_¿Bells? ¿Por qué diablos le dice así?"_

-Sí… pero es un clásico… - dijo mi Bella mientras le hacía un puchero. Tuve que acomodarme un poco más para poder ver mejor.

-Ok, ve por las golosinas y yo voy por las entradas… - dijo el chucho dándole dinero. "_¿Acaso no la conocía lo suficiente? ¿Y así fue su novio? Si no me equivocaba, la Bella que yo conozco, se va a negar… a la cuenta de uno... dos… tres"…_

-No niño… yo pago esto… - "_¡Bien! Esa es mi chica"_. Tuve que golpear a Em por lo bajo porque estuvo a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de Jacob tras la respuesta de Bella.

-Bells – "Y_ otra vez la burra al trigo. O debería decir el perro al hueso. No se llama BELLS, SE LLAMA BELLA" _pensé amargo, mientras veía como el chucho trataba de convencerla – yo te invité así que yo pago…

-No… a medias o nada – Emmet estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al contener la risa mientras se sostenía el estómago por el esfuerzo.

-Por qué eres tan cabezota… - dijo despeinándola un poco. En ese momento tuve que sostener a Emmet para que no se le vaya encima. Aunque lo único que deseaba era írmele encima a golpes por las confianzas que se tomaba con Bella. "_¿Y si lo soltaba? ¿Qué de malo tendría? Bueno, nos descubrirían… y Bella nos mataría. Mejor no… aún no"…_ pensé.

-Acéptalo, así me quieres… - dijo Bella sacándole la lengua y yéndose por los dulces.

------------------------------------------------------

Emmet me señalo la dirección por la que Bella había desaparecido, para luego mostrarme una botella de Coca Cola… "_¿De dónde sacó eso?"…_ pude ver que me hacía señas para que guardara silencio al ver que estaba a punto de preguntar, y volvió a señalar pero ahora a Jacob que se encontraba ensimismado mirando por donde Bella había salido.

-Mira y aprende – me dijo, para cuando Jacob comenzó a caminar todo distraído.

Todo fue tan rápido. Emmet hiso rodar la botella tal manera que se interpuso en el camino de Jacob sin que éste se percatara de ella. Para nuestra gran suerte, terminó pisándola mientras trastabillaba con sus propios pies y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no irse de bruces, terminando chocando con la mujer robusta que habíamos visto momentos antes y que ahora se encontraba agachada reprendiendo a su hijo.

La mujer se levantó furiosa al sentí cómo Jacob la chocaba por detrás, quedando sobre ella en una posición realmente incómoda **(N/A: para ser más explicita, es la pose del perrito jajaja ^^)**. En un dos por tres, le volteó la cara de una bofetada que resonó por toda la sala, y se alejo de él toda furiosa, mientras que Jacob seguía en su sitio incapaz de reaccionar.

Tuve que meterme el puño en la boca para no soltar las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir, mientras que Emmet se retorcía en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando pudimos volver a calmarnos nos volvimos a arrastrar con todo y poster hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Bella en la cola de las golosinas.

-¿Has visto a la tipa que esta adelante? – dijo un moscardón rubio mirando de manera grotesca a Bella – esta para comérsela… - dijo mientras su grupo de idiotas asentía a sus palabras. Emmet comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, mientras yo apretaba los puños al sentir unas ganas irrefrenables por poner en su lugar a esos mocosos.

-No creo que este sola – dijo un pelirrojo con pinta de nerd.

-¡No lo está! – dije yo lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo ellos me puedan escuchar.

-¿Quién dijo eso? – dijo morocho todo asustado – ¡Que diablos! ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?…

-¡El cuy te esta mirando! – dijo alarmado el rubio.

-¡Piérdete! – volví a gruñir, mientras que Emmet hacía temblar la imagen haciendo asustar a los mocosos.

-¡Sus ojos se movieron! – gritó el morocho.

-¡Vámonos! – dijo el renacuajo rubio – se me quitaron las ganas de ver una película – dijo nervioso mirando hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Emmet volvió a hacer temblar la imagen haciendo que estos corrieran espantados a la salida.

Para cuando los mocosos desaparecieron nos pudimos acercar lo suficiente para ver cómo el muchacho que atendía en las golosinas, coqueteaba descaradamente con Bella…

-Disculpe la indiscreción… ¿pero todo esto es para usted sola? – dijo el renacuajo devolviéndole su dinero y una hojita adicional en la cual supuse estaba su número incluido – porque realmente se conserva muy bien para comer de esa manera…

-No esta sola… viene conmigo… - "_¿Ése había sido yo? Ah, No_". Ese fue el chucho quitándome su número de la mano. _"Por fin hace algo útil"_ pensé.

-Hey eso era mío – dijo Bella tratando de recuperar el número. _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella y yo vamos a tener que hablar seriamente!". _– además quedamos en que yo iba a pagar… - dijo mientras Jacob le quitaba las cosas y la apresuraba a avanzar.

-En el momento en el que te pusiste a coquetear con ese tipo, perdiste el derecho de pagar las golosinas – dijo el chucho mientras Bella lo veía con reproche.

-Y quién invento esa absurda regla – pregunto mi Bella…. _¡¿MI BELLA?! Ya estoy desvariando. _

-Yo… y no es absurda… - dijo riendo el perro – ya va a empezar.

-----------------------------------------------

Los vimos desaparecer por la puerta de la sala 2. Así que decidimos que ya era seguro salir de nuestro escondite.

-¡Mamaaaaaa! – rompió a llorar el niño que nos había estado molestando momentos atrás.

-¡Shu! ¡shu! No llores pequeñín – dijo Emmet tratando de calmarlo, empeorando las cosas ya que terminó asustándolo más mientras la gente se comenzaba a acercar.

-¡Corre Emmet! – dije nervioso…

-¿Qué? Pero… - dijo mientras yo lo comenzaba a arrastrar hacia otro lugar, ya que los guardias de seguridad no tardarían en llegar.

------------------------------------------------

Conseguir un par de entradas se nos hizo difícil. Tuve que coquetear con un par de chicas, para que nos hicieran el favor de comprarlas, ya que probablemente alguien nos reconocería por ahí y tendríamos problemas con la ley por asustar a un niño.

Pero lo más difícil fue identificar a Bella y al chucho en medio de la oscuridad. Estábamos debatiéndonos entre llamar al personal para que alumbraran los asientos en busca de mi amiga para cuando la pude divisar por el centro. Se la veía nerviosa y algo incómoda al tener que estar apartando los brazos de Jacob cuando este intentaba abrazarla.

"_¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no!"… _

Esta por acercarme a ellos para cuando Emmet me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarme fuera de la sala.

-Emmet qué diablos… - dije furioso.

-Tengo hambre – se limito a decir serio.

-Jacob esta ahí adentro, incomodando a Bella y ¿tú sólo piensas en comida? – dije exasperado. No me contesto, simplemente me siguió arrastrando hasta la dulcería. Para cuando llegamos hizo algo que me sorprendió.

-¡Tú! – dijo dirigiéndose al renacuajo que intentó coquetear con Bella – dame un poco de todo.

-¿Cómo dice Señor? – dijo el muchacho entre dientes.

-Dame un poco de todo lo que tengas… ¡ah! Y agrégale también los nachos con abundante queso.

-Emmet – dije perplejo. "_¿Acaso en sus planes estaba indigestarse? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?"_

-Bebidas… no te olvides las bebidas muchacho – dijo señalando las latas – esa también, la más grande… ¡Vamos Eddie, carga!… -dijo dándome paquetes y paquetes de diferentes golosinas y bebidas.

Aún en shock por la cantidad de cosas que estábamos cargando, me limité a seguir a Emmet de nuevo a la sala. Colocándonos unas butacas más atrás de donde se encontraban Bella y Jacob, quien en ese momento intentaba colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella.

Emmet tranquilamente comenzó a abrir una bolsa de gomitas mientras yo me comenzaba a desesperar. Estaba por levantarme para cuando me tomó del brazo y con fuerza me jaló para que me volviera a sentar.

-Definitivamente te falta imaginación hermano – dijo dirigiéndose a mi – mira – lo siguiente que hizo me dejó sin palabras. Comenzó a apuntar a donde estaba Jacob, para luego tirar un puñado de gomas - ¡Le di! – dijo triunfante, mientras hacía reverencias a un público imaginario. Pero el chucho no sintió.

-Déjame probar – dije ya más interesado abriendo una bolsa de M&N. Para luego lanzarla acertando en el blanco. Pero el chucho no sentía – pásame el pop corn – dije dirigiéndome a Em que estaba bastante entretenido con una bolsa de Jellybeans.

Para mi mala suerte no le di al blanco, y termino cayendo a un costado. Bueno, a diferencia de Emmet yo no era un jugador profesional de basketball, pero tenía todo un arsenal con el cuál practicar.

-Dame a mí – dijo Emmet con suficiencia, pero en un mal movimiento terminó tirándole un gran puñado de palomitas a Bella. Pude ver cómo Bella le llamaba la atención a Jacob al sentir el pop corn en su cabello, mientras él levantaba sus manos en son de paz.

-¡Emmet ten más cuidado! – dije reprendiéndolo – Toma, prueba con estas barras de Hershey's.

-¡Ya! – dijo extendiéndome las bolsas de MENTOS todo emocionado, para cuando logró darle a Jacob en la cabeza – haz probado con las ¿gomas de mascar? ¿Y los nachos? – dijo pasándome una gran fuente de nachos con queso fundido.

Habíamos estado tirándole todo tipo de golosinas cuando intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta a Bella. En algunas ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos al ver que volteaba a ver qué diablos le estaba cayendo, mientras nosotros nos retorcíamos de la risa, escondidos tras las butacas.

Y en más de una ocasión tuve que meterle un lapo a Emmet, cuando fallaba y algo le caía a Bella… pero para cuando la vi dejar que Jacob le rodeara los hombros, perdí la paciencia y tomé lo primero que tenía al alcance. Una lata de Sprite.

Sentí una gran satisfacción cuándo la lata le dio de lleno en la cabeza y él tuvo que retirar su brazo para sobarse lo que supuse, luego se haría un chichón.

-Agáchate – me dijo Em, para cuando Bella y Jacob voltearon a ver a dónde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Nos vieron? – pregunté asustado.

-No, creo que no – dijo Emmet asomándose un poco sobre la butaca.

Volvimos a nuestros asientos al ver que volvían a centrar su atención en la película. Estaba realmente molesto, si Jacob no hubiese regresado, no estaría pasando por esta situación. Sabía que tenía que cuidar de Bella, después de todo él la había dañado una vez, quién sabía si no lo volvería a hacer de nuevo. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

En medio de mis divagaciones me distraje para cuando escuché el grito de Rachel. Fue ahí cuando los vi. Jacob la estaba abrazando y…. ¡NO, NO SOLO LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO, LA ESTABA BESANDO, Y ELLA LE CORRESPONDÍA!.

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una ira incontenible comenzó a tomar posesión de cada uno de mis sentidos… _¡El no la podía estar besando! ¡El ni siquiera debería estarla tocando!..._ las imágenes de nuestro primer beso en el baño de la discoteca, cuando ella fue a mi rescate comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza, para luego ser reemplazada por el beso que le di el día de la fiesta de Jazper. Y ahora todos ellos mancillados por esa horrible escena.

Una parte de mi me decía que mis celos eran injustificados, Bella tenía derecho a ser feliz con quién ella quisiera. Pero no quería escuchar, mi corazón no quería entender. No iba a permitir por nada del mundo que Jacob se volviera a acercar a Bella, porque ella era mi hermana, porque él la quería alejar de mi…

"_¿Mi hermana? ¿Eso era Bella para mi? ¿Tu besarías a tu hermana, Edward Cullen?" _ Me repetía mi conciencia.

Estaba borracho. La primera vez no estaba conciente de mis actos. Y la segunda… pues, sólo me dejé llevar.

"_¿Sientes celos al ver a tu hermana con otro hombre?"_

No son celos, es sólo que me preocupo por ella. No quiero que el chucho la vuelva a lastimar. La última vez, la dejó devastada, y yo no quiero que Bella vuelva a pasar por algo así.

"_Entonces Bella es tu hermana, pero despierta sentimientos en ti"._

Ella no despierta sentimientos en mí. Es decir… la quiero… pero como a una hermana.

"_¿Y por una hermana reaccionas de ésta manera?"_ dijo mi conciencia triunfante.

¡Ya cállate!. Me reprendí mentalmente por estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías. Mientras Bella y Jacob se estaban besando.

No pude contener el gruñido que se escapó desde el fondo de mi garganta al pensar en esto, ni pude apartar ese sentimiento de vació que se hizo cada ves más insoportable, oprimiéndome el pecho.

No quería pensar, porque lo único que conseguía era confundirme más. Así que sólo me limité a actuar. Tomé lo primero que tuve a la mano y lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas a la cabeza del chucho. Seguido de Emmet que había soltado un gruñido a mi lado.

Una lucha campal había empezado tanto en mi interior como al exterior. Por un lado trataba de acallar la voz de mi conciencia y por el otro sólo quería matar a Jacob con mis propias manos, pero como ahora estábamos muy separados me limite a arrojarle todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Estaba fuera de mí. Mi mente sólo se limitaba a mostrarme la imagen de Jacob y Bella besándose, haciendo que mi ira creciera cada vez más.

-¡Deténganse! – comenzó a grita mi Bella, escondiéndose tras una butaca.

-¡SUÉLTALA CHUCHO DEL DEMONIO!… - grite yo.

-Oblígame chupa sangre… -dijo el perro, comenzando a lanzar el resto de cosas que aún le quedaban en su bandeja. Vi cómo Bella se asomaba tras su butaca, abriendo los ojos de par en par, al ver el pequeño botín que teníamos reservados para _su querida cita_.

-Bella muévete – grito Emmet, comenzando a lanzar M&N. Pero Bella no le hizo caso, todo lo contrario comenzó a observar el pequeño desastre que nosotros nos habíamos encargado de hacer.

-Jacob detente – dijo tratando de persuadir al chucho. Pero éste se había tomado demasiado a pecho la batalla.

-No – gruño.

Muchas personas pasaban por nuestro lado, cubriéndose la cabeza por la lluvia de golosinas. Mientras salían espantadas, pidiendo por los guardias de seguridad a gritos. Bella comenzó a mirar avergonzada todo el show que estábamos armando y en un intento de cubrirse, trato de amarrarse el cabello…

"_¡OH NO! ¡OH MI DIOS!_

_AHORA SI QUE ESTASMOS MUERTOS"_.

Vi cómo la cara de Bella paso de un hermoso carmín a un rojo escarlata en cuestión de segundos, mientras en sus ojos se podía leer el claro grito de la venganza. Habíamos metido la pata, y lo habíamos hecho hasta el fondo.

-Oh Dios, de ésta si que no salimos vivos… - dijo Emmet comenzando a persignarse – Si Bella llega a tener compasión de ti dile a Rose que la amo.

-Hermano te quiero – dije despidiéndome de Emmet, al ver cómo Bella tomaba la fuente y la comenzaba a lanzar, mientras se acercaba poco a poco. Tuve que agacharme para esquivar la fuente que por poco me da en la cabeza.

-Yo también – dijo Emmet nervioso – lamento haber enterrado a Putsy en la maseta de tu terraza….

-¡Que tu qué!… - dije alarmado mientras Emmet empezaba a reír nervioso. "_¿¿Su Hamster?? ¿¿Enterró a su hamster en dónde??"_

Bella ya estaba muy cerca de nosotros, ella daba un paso y nosotros retrocedíamos dos. Pase en seco, sabía que cuando nos alcanzara, seríamos hombres muertos, o talvez sólo nos dejaría estériles. Por otro lado vi como el personal de seguridad entraba a detenernos, así que en un acuerdo silencioso con Emmet, corrimos a dónde estaban los policías…

Bueno, entre el castigo de la ley o la venganza de Bella… pues definitivamente prefería la cárcel. Ellos se asustaron al vernos correr a en su dirección… ¡Claro!, con el tamaño de Emmet cualquiera se asustaría.

-¡Ayuda! – dijo Emmet colocándose tras un policía – sáquenos de aquí por favor.

-Encarcélenos, pero no permita que ella se acerque – dije señalando a Bella que venía toda furiosa hacia donde estábamos nosotros, arrastrando a un Jacob todo perplejo por detrás. Y cuando digo arrastrando, era porque de verdad lo estaba arrastrando.

-Ellos son míos – dijo Bella, haciendo vacilar al policía que trato de detenerla.

-Señorita… - trato de calmarla uno de los guardias, pero al ver que no podía mitigar los intentos de Bella por llegar a nosotros, la tomó por la espalda para reducirla y colocarle las esposas.

-¡SUELTELA! – gritamos Emmet, Jacob y Yo a la vez. Tirándonos sobre el guardia que la había agarrado. Y otra vez, se inició una nueva pelea…

-------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas más tarde…

.

**Bella POV **

"_Tienen derecho a guardar silencio,_

_Cualquier cosa que digan podrá ser usada en su contra_

_Cuentan con la posibilidad de hacer una llamada y el servicio de un abogado"_

Había dicho el jefe de policías sosteniéndose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, mientras nos esposaban.

¡Lo sé! En parte habíamos exagerado. Pero cuando los chicos vieron que el guardia trato de reducirme, perdieron los estribos y se fueron contra éste sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar. Fue muy difícil controlarlos y más cuando comenzaron a traer refuerzos. Sólo para calmar a Edward fueron necesarios tres hombres, así que ni que decir de Emmet y Jacob que estaban fuera de sí.

Lo peor no fue eso. La noticia de que el heredero de la famosa firma Cullen, el famoso basquetbolista Emmet Cullen y el heredero multimillonario Jacob Black se habían visto envueltos en una riña por una mujer, se había corrido como pólvora, y como si no fuera menos al salir del cine esposados, habían varios paparazzi tratando de capturar la primicia.

"_¡Dios, cuando mi madre se entere…!"_ Pensé, mientras volvía a pasear frustrada de un lado al otro, tal cual león enjaulado, rodeada de Jacob y el par de estúpidos que tengo por amigos.

Me había costado calmarlos estando aún dentro de la patrulla, y peor aún cuando nos metieron a los cuatro en la misma celda, estuve a punto de cometer un asesinato, pero sabia que lo mejor sería que pospusiera los ríos de sangre para cuando no tuviera testigos.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, más me desesperaba. Necesitaba hacer una llamada, pero los guardias aún no volvían, estaban tratando de calmar el alboroto que los periodistas estaban causando fuera de la comisaría.

"_¡Maldición! Lo que me faltaba… _

_¡Que este hecho bochornoso se haga más público!"_

_-_¡Soy inocente! – volvió a repetir Emmet desde la celda. Estaba con la cara entre los barrotes mientas que con un tazón de metal golpeaba las rejas para llamar la atención de los policías, hace ya más de media hora que nos habían traído – ¡Quiero a mi abogado! – comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Yo soy tu abogada! – dije entre dientes, quitándole el tazón y dándole con éste en la cabeza. Jacob se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos al ver que estaba dispuesta a seguir pegándole a Emmet con lo que sea que tuviera a mano.

-¡Auch Bella!, eso duele – dijo sobándose la cabeza, mientras yo forcejeaba con Jacob par que me soltara – Bella… - dijo poniéndome carita de borreguito y alejándose un poco de mi al ver que estaba furiosa.

-Bella, no puedes estar amarga con nosotros toda la vida – dijo Emmet triste yéndose a sentar junto a Edward, quién desde que habíamos llegado se había mantenido en la esquina más apartada de la celda, refunfuñando por lo bajo y soltando pequeñas injurias hacia Jacob.

-Es cierto Bella… - habló por primera vez Edward – de verdad lo sentimos… no queríamos darte a ti… la cosa era con el perro de tu…

-¡Ya cállense! – les dije cansada, al ver que Jacob se tensó estando a punto de contestar. Vi cómo a lo lejos se acercaba uno de los policías que se habían vistos envueltos en la trifulca junto al quien supuse, era el capitán.

-¿Ellos son los revoltosos? – dijo dirigiéndose a su oficial, que tenía un ojo morado.

-Si señor – dijo a regañadientes el pobre hombre, mientras el capitán volteaba a vernos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-En toda mi carrera cómo policía, no había visto un caso como éste – dijo dándome una mirada apreciativa – realmente algo muy fuera de lo común… - dijo aún con su mirada sobre mi, al fondo puede escuchar cómo Edward gruñía, y sentir como Em y Jacob comenzaban a acercarse a mi – ya veo.. – murmuró – debo suponer que usted señorita, es la manzana de la discordia – dijo aún con su mirada sobre mi. _"Este hombre me incomodaba y mucho"_ – es preciosa, no lo puedo negar – dijo para luego soltar una sonora carcajada, ya que Edward en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tomo por los hombros de manera protectora, tuve que darle unos manotazos en su pecho para que me soltara, pero ni aún así aflojó su agarre.

-¿Ya podemos salir? – dijo Emmet entre dientes.

-Oh no mi querido amigo – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Emmet – han destruido una propiedad privada, atacado a mis subordinados y ni que decir del jefe a cargo. Esos son muchos… muchos problemas…

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar – dije yo, ahora sí apartando a Edward de un codazo en el estómago, para acercarme al capitán quien no esperaba esa reacción – no creo que sólo nos haya venido a decir eso o ¿sí?

-Esta en lo correcto mi hermosa dama – dijo – los dueños del establecimiento han decidido no levantar cargos si se comprometen a pagar los daños infringidos al inmueble. Mientras que mis subordinados aquí presentes no van a demandarlos si… - dijo volteando a ver a su subordinado, rodando los ojos al ver que asentía silenciosamente.

-¿Si?… - dijo Edward impaciente.

-Si su compañero aquí presente – dijo señalando a Emmet – les da su autógrafo y accede a tomarse unas fotos con ellos– Emmet comenzó a reír mientras yo rodaba los ojos, y el oficial del ojo morado asentía vigorosamente. "_¡Hombres! ¡Quién los entiende!"_

-¿Sólo eso? – dijo Jacob exultante.

-Bueno, van a tener que pagar una fianza para salir…

-¿Dígame cuánto y dónde firmo? – dijo Jake confiado.

-Oh no mi amigo… en cash – dijo el capitán sonriendo, al ver cómo las caras de Jake, Edward y Emmet se ensombrecían. ¡Claro!, tampoco es como si esperasen que andara con miles de dólares en los bolsillos, cuando en su lugar podía llevar una pequeña tarjeta dorada.

-Muy bien, pero quiero hacer algunas llamadas – dije yo.

-----------------------------------------------

El capitán gustosamente me había dejado salir de la celda, a pesar de las protestas de los chicos al verme ir sola con este hombre.

-¿Siempre son así de celosos? – me dijo tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Así es – dije tratando de no ser grosera. Vi que quería volver a hablar así que me le adelanté – ¿dónde esta el teléfono?

-Ah, sí, por aquí… - dijo escoltándome a una pequeña sala de recepción, dónde estaban algunos de los oficiales que se habían visto involucrados en la trifulca. Muchos de ellos comenzaron a comerme con la mirada, otros me miraban de manera ceñuda y algunos sólo me hacían señas para que me le acercara. _"Imbéciles"_ pensé… - tome -me dijo el capitán, extendiéndome el auricular. Sabía que ellos estarían escuchando, pero eso no me importaba. Quería salir de ese hoyo y lo quería hacer ya, no me gustaba como me miraban esos hombres.

-¿Aló? ¿Alice? – dije algo nerviosa – necesito que me hagas un favor… necesito que vengas por nosotros a la comisaría…

----------------------------------------------

**Alice POV**

Toda la tarde había estado viendo los últimos retoques para la apertura de la que sería mi nueva boutique. Había llamado en la tarde a Rose, al tener el presentimiento de que mi queridísimo amigo Em haría una estupidez y esta sería capaz de cometer una locura. Al parecer no me equivoqué porque Rose vino toda furiosa, hablando de peces muertos, mienras maldecía a Emmet y a todas sus generaciones.

Pero eso no era lo que me fastidiaba ahora. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, y eso tenía que ver con Bella. Pero no sabía qué, y eso me hacía ponerme cada vez más ansiosa, clavándole una que otra ves los alfileres a Rose que se estaba probando una muda de ropa.

-Lo siento Rose – dije nerviosa. A lo lejos escuche sonar mi celular.- amor puedes pasarme mi celular – dije dirigiéndome a Jazper – esta en mi bolso – dije viendo que comenzaba a buscar sobre mi escritorio.

-¿Aló? ¿Alice? – dijo Bella nerviosa.

-¡Bella! Dime qué ocurre – pregunté ansiosa, sabía que algo había pasado.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor… necesito que vengas por nosotros a la comisaría…

-¡Comisaría! – grité clavándole otro alfiler a Rose quien terminó cayéndose del taburete en dónde estaba parada– ¿cómo que comisaría? – dije tratando de escapar de Rose que venía toda furiosa hacia mí – ¿y cómo que nosotros? – Rose se detuvo al escuchar esto último.

-Pues resulta que Emmet y Edward decidieron armar una pequeña pelea de golosinas en el cine…

-¡¿QUE EMMET QUÉ?! – gritó Rose quitándome el celular para ponerlo en speaker.

-Rose no grites por favor – dijo Bella desde la otra línea.

-Y que se suponía que hacías tú ahí – pregunté con suspicacia.

-Estaba en una cita con Jacob… - dijo murmurando lo último.

-JACOB – gruñeron Rose y Jazper a la vez.

-Si, Jacob – dijo Bella soltando un suspiro – bueno… eso no es todo… terminamos destruyendo el local, y los chicos se les fueron encima a los policías que trataron esposarme… - dijo susurrando. Supuse que hablaba así porque la debían estar vigilando.

-¡Que ellos qué!…. – grito Jazper.

-¡Vamos Jaz tu tampoco no! – dijo Bella frustrada. Al fondo pudimos escuchar cómo apresuraban a Bella. Así que me limité a preguntar.

-Bella estamos yendo por ustedes – dije mientras Jazper tomaba mi abrigo y el de Rose.

-¡Traigan dinero para la fianza! – grito Bella antes de colgar.

------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Después de hablar con Alice sentí un gran alivio. Ya debían estar en camino para pagar la fianza. Fui escoltada por el capitán quien intentaba mantener una conversación conmigo, pero esta vez ya no le hice caso. Era un hombre apuesto, pero no era mi tipo. Así que solo me limite a darle las gracias y pedirle que me abrieran la celda para ingresar a calmar los ánimos de los chicos. Quienes para cuando llegué estaban a punto de iniciar otra pelea.

-¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos! – dije dirigiéndome a Jacob y Edward para darles un golpe en la nuca a cada uno ya que no dejaban de mirarse mal – y tu Emmet, más te vale que te prepares porque Rose esta en camino – tras decir esto, la cara de Emmet bajo algunos colores y comenzó a sudar frio.

-¡Capitán! – comenzó a llamar a voz en cuello mientras se agarraba de la reja como si su vida dependiera de ello – ¡capitán!…

-Si joven – dijo acercándose el capitán…

-¿No hay manera en que me puedan trasladar a otra comisaria? Tal vez una fuera de la ciudad… o mejor aún… fuera del país… - dijo nervioso.

-¡TE ESCUCHE EMMET CULLEN! – dijo Rose entrando por la puerta, apartando a los guardias que intentaban detenerla al ver que se quería meter en la celda.

-¡AMOR! – dijo con un grito ahogado, mientras retrocedía al ver cómo Rose forcejeaba con los barrotes.

-Tú, el del ojo morado, abre esa maldita puerta – dijo Rose, señalando al policía que momentos antes había pedido el autógrafo de Emmet. El dudo y miró a Em que movía insistentemente su cabeza a manera de negación – ¿estas sordo? – comenzó a decir Rose mientras avanzaba hacia pobre hombre.

-¡Calma Rose! – dijo Alice que acababa de entrar junto a Jazper que tenía una mirada sombría – ¡Buenas noches! Usted debe ser el capitán – dijo dirigiéndose en medio de saltitos a él, que la miraba perplejo – un placer, Alice Brandon, él es mi novio Jazper, ella mi futura cuñada Rosalie Hale y ellos – dijo señalándonos a nosotros que no encontrábamos mirándola boquiabiertos desde la celda – son mi amigos.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el capitán aún impresionado.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora los piensa soltar? – dijo el pequeño demonio mientras se acercaba a la celda, dejando al capitán de tras suyo.

-Este… primero tienen que pagar la fianza… y firmar algunos papeles – dijo mientras Alice asentía…

-Ok, de eso me encargo yo – dijo mientras tomaba al capital del codo para instarlo a caminar…

-¡Esperen!… ¡yo no quiero salir! – dijo Emmet retrocediendo más al ver que Rose comenzó a gruñir.

-¿Que tu qué…? - dijo Rose entre dientes…

-Nada amor… - dijo mi oso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, creo que ya esta todo arreglado – dijo Alice – si me acompaña capitán – dijo moviéndose como si estuviera en su casa.

-Bella… - habló Edward para llamar mi atención, mientras Rose apuraba al policía para que abriera la celda a pesar de que éste insistía en que era su capitán el que tenía que dar la orden. Y Jazper miraba de manera sombría a Jacob…

-Que quieres – dije yo mordazmente…

-Bella yo… yo… yo lo siento… pero… tu y… tu y el chucho ese…

-Cuida tus palabras Cullen – dijo Jacob recostado al fondo de la celda.

-¡EDWARD! – gritó esa voz tan irritante mientras entraba escoltada por Carlisle. "_¿Carlisle? ¿Qué hacía Carlisle aquí?"..._

-Tanya – susurramos los dos… yo me aparté de él como si tuviera la peste, y me dirigí dónde estaba Jacob recostado, mientras que Ed me miraba con reproche por mi reacción.

-¿Amor estas bien? ¿Te han lastimado? – dijo desesperada a través de los barrotes – dime porque sino… - Ed se dirigió a ella para poder calmarla.

-Calma Tanya – le dijo Carlisle – Hijo… qué ha sido ese escándalo. Tu madre esta que se muere de los nervios en casa. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hace una barbaridad como esa?

-Pero, cómo se enteraron… - dijo Emmet a mi lado. _"¿A mi lado? ¿Cuándo llegó ahí?"_

-Las noticias… - dijo Tanya – están en todas las noticias de esta noche…

-¡Oh genial! – dijo Edward sosteniéndole la mano. Tuve que apartar mi vista de esa acción, porque el sólo hecho de verlos me producía arcadas.

-¿Bella estas bien? – me preguntó Carlisle.

-Si Carlisle – dije mirándolo con cariño – no te preocupes.

-Bueno, iré a ver cómo van los papeles – y sin más salió rumbo a la oficina del capitán.

El silencio dentro de la celda se volvió espeso. Por un lado en las rejas estaban Edward y Tanya conversando en susurros, en algunas ocasiones para cuando me atrevía a mirarlos ella me daba miradas llenas de rabia y yo sólo me militaba a sonreírle socarronamente. Por el otro lado, estaba Jazper tratando de salvar al pobre policía de las garras de Rose que a toda costa quería abrir la celda para alcanzar a Emmet. Emmet estaba paseando de un lado a otro al fondo, pegado a la pared más alejada, diciéndole plegarias a todos los dioses que conocía para que Rose no le haga nada. Y yo, pues me encontraba con Jacob recostada en una de las paredes de este inmundo cuarto, tratando de controlar mis sentimientos.

Habían sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día; por un lado había decidido olvidar lo del beso con Edward, le había dicho cómo me sentía al respecto de su nueva pareja y la de Em, Jacob me había besado, estaba encarcelada… ¡Menuda suerte la mía!…

Aún seguía amarga, no amarga no, estaba realmente furiosa, y sabía que me costaría mucho perdonarlos por este bochornoso incidente. Pero y eso qué tenía que ver con la tristeza que amenazaba por invadirme.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve metida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que fui sacada de éstos por Jacob…

-¿Estas bien princesa? – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente. Pude ver cómo Edward nos había estado mirando y ahora fruncía el ceño amargo.

-Si… es sólo que…– dije frustrada – se comportaron como unos imbéciles – a lo que él solo se limitó a reír. Iba a decir algo más pero el capitán se acerco junto con Carlisle y Alice.

-La fianza ya fue pagada – nos informó – están libres de irse a sus…

-Noooooooo…. – gritó Emmet desde el fondo de la celda. Todos nos volteamos a verlo asustados – a mi me agrada este lugar – dijo acomodándose en una de las bancas – yo no tengo problema con quedarme – dijo viendo a Rose.

-¡Oh no Emmet! – dijo Rose- ¡eso si que no!… primero me sales con Godzilla y ahora me vienes con ésto… - dijo mientras le quitaba las llaves al guardia ya que por estar temblando no podía abrir la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Godzilla? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí? – dije mirando de Rose a Emmet mientras este se removía incómodo en la banca, mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar un lugar por el cual escapar. Y ahí até cabos…- o no Emmet otra vez no… - comencé a remangarme el sweater y acercarme a Em peligrosamente, pero fui retenida por Edward…

-Vamos Bella… suficiente tiene con Rose – dijo tratando de calmarme a lo cual sólo lo empuje – además ya lo reemplazó con Pepón… - Ed se tapó la boca al ver que había dicho más de lo debido.

-¡¿PEPÓN?! – gritamos Rose y yo, mientras que Emmet reía histérico. En un dos por tres la puerta de la celda se abrió. Rose corrió detrás de Emmet, pero fue alcanzada por Jazper quien al tratar de detenerla recibió algunos golpes. Yo empujé a Edward pero éste trato de sostenerme entre sus brazos a los cual su queridísima novia comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Hey suelta a mi novio! – gritó Tanya entrando en la celda.

-¡Pues dile a él que me suelte! – grité histérica mandándole dagas imaginarias a Edward con los ojos…

-¡Suéltala chupa sangre! – dijo Jacob entre dientes parándose frente a Edward. Y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

Pude ver a lo lejos cómo el capitán se acomodaba en una banca riéndose de la escena, algunos policías entraban a ver porqué tanto escándalo mientras tomaban café y comían donuts, Carlisle meneaba la cabeza a manera de desaprobación mientras se sentaba a conversar con el capitán, y Alice sacaba de su bolso una… ¿cámara?... y comenzaba a tomar… ¡FOTOS!

¡¡Pequeño Demonio!!

----------------------------------------------------

Dos malditas semanas habían pasado. Dos malditas semanas en las que había habido muchos cambios. Después de la riña en la celda, Jazper y Alice tuvieron que irse junto a Rose y Emmet para asegurarse que ésta no lo matara o dejara estéril. Carlisle se fue junto a Edward y Tanya a ver a Esme para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. ¡Claro!, después cada uno de nosotros tuvimos que ir a visitarla en el transcurso de los días para asegurarle que no había sido nada, llevándonos una fuerte reprimenda por su parte.

Por lo que sabía hasta ahora Emmet había tenido que dormir en la terraza durante toda una semana, y según me aseguraba Rose lo mantendría sin sexo durante mucho tiempo más. Aunque la verdad lo dudaba, ya que ellos eran tal para cuál. Por otro lado, había estado tratando de evadir todas las llamadas y posibles visitas tanto de Emmet como de Edward, especialmente porque no quería saber de este último, por lo menos hasta que olvidara ese incidente, además su noviecita se encargaba de mantenerlo ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo...Y bueno se preguntarán que pasó con Jacob y conmigo. Pues desde ese día Jacob y yo habíamos estado saliendo más seguido. Las citas se habían hecho más constantes y a estas alturas, hace un par de días había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad.

En parte lo había hecho porque necesitaba seguridad, y Jacob era un refugio para mí. Él era mi sol. Siempre lo había sido, aún antes de que fuéramos novios. Y a estas alturas que estaba confundida, lo único que quería era poder mantener mi mente y mi corazón ocupados, alejando las estúpidas teorías de un posible cambio en la relación de sólo amigos, entre Edward y yo. Lo sé, sé que estarán pensando lo peor al ver que estoy usando a Jacob. Pero no sabía qué más hacer. Ya estaba comenzando a descubrir que era lo que Edward me hacía sentir, y me daba miedo, me aterraba pensar en un cambio en nuestra relación…

Estaba reclinada en el sillón de mi oficina, pensando en qué escusa darle hoy a Edward para no verlo cuando escuché mi celular sonar. "_¡Maldición! ¿Qué nunca se va a cansar?" _Pensé amarga ya que no había pasado ni cinco minutos después de su última llamada.

-¡Que diablos quieres! – grité al teléfono.

-Hola querida… - dijo Esme desde la otra línea. En ese momento me puse de los mil colores mientras trataba de dar una excusa creíble.

-Oh Esme… - dije avergonzada – lo siento es que pensé… pensé que eras…

-Pensaste que era Edward – terminó de decir ella. Y lo cual yo me puse incómoda- no importa cariño no te preocupes…

-Dime Esme, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, llamaba para decirte que te voy a estar esperando para la cena en la casa. Llevo tiempo sin verte…. Y eso no es justo – dijo a manera de reproche.

-Pero Esme… yo…tenía planeado – dije tratando de explicarme.

-Puedes traer a Jacob si quieres… - dijo cortante – no acepto un no por respuesta Bella. Te voy a estar esperando mi cielo. Te quiero, cuídate – dijo para luego colgar.

Sabía que estaba metida en serios problemas. Estaba segura que a esa cena asistirían todos… y eso implicaba más problemas.

--------------------------------------------------

-Bells ya es tarde, será mejor que te muevas o me voy a ver obligado a sacarte a la fuerza. Me dijo Jacob desde mi cuarto, ya que yo aún seguía encerrada en el baño. Vi por ultima vez mi reflejo en el espejo… "_¡Vamos tu puedes! Es sólo una cena"…._ Traté de convencer por última vez.

-Ya voy – dije terminando de arreglarme.

Estaba yendo sencilla, ya que era una simple cena. Así que me puse un vestido azul, tipo estraple, que tenía un lazo plateado debajo de mis pechos, me llegaba sobre las rodillas y aunque muy hermoso, era informal, como para esta ocasión. Me calcé los benditos zapatos plateados y luego me miré al espejo. No estaba con ánimos de retocarme el maquillaje, pero sabía que Alice pegaría el grito al cielo si no lo hacía, así que me puse manos a la obra. Al final decidí dejar mi peinado en un moño alto y dejar sueltos algunos mechones. Me vi al espejo y pensé que no estaba mal para una simple cena… _¡Bien, es hora de la función! _Pensé mientras salía al cuarto. Jacob estaba tirado en la cama haciendo zapping con el control y al verme se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en los labios. Me sentí un poco incómoda así lo aparté con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Aún no me acostumbraba a pensar en él cómo mi novio… de nuevo… y para colmo sabía que tendría que habérselos contado a Em y Ed… pero vamos… eso recién fue hace pocos días…

-El brillo labial – le dije como excusa, y el solo gruño por lo bajo. Para luego agarrar mi chal y ponérmelo sobre los hombros.

-Cada vez estas más hermosa Bella – dijo frustrado – creo que tendré que mantenerte encerrada en cuatro paredes, para que ningún hombre te pueda ver… - yo solo rodé los ojos y me encaminé a la salida del departamento.

-¡Vamos "Sr. Esto es mío, no lo toquen"! – dije desde la sala.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Estaba nervioso. Hoy vería a Bella después de dos largas semanas. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por hablar con ella, pero al parecer había mejorado sus tácticas de evasión. Así que hoy sería mi única oportunidad. Sabía que a Emmet no le había ido mejor, para cuando Rose se fue a la cocina con mi madre y Alice, había podido conversar con él, y me había contado que Bella lo había estado evadiendo también a él. El pobre estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, por un lado Rose lo tenía en abstinencia y por el otro Bella ni le hablaba. Bueno yo tampoco estaba mejor, Edwarcito se negaba a resucitar y Tanya estaba cada vez más desesperada, hasta llegar al punto de sacarme citas con psicólogos y médicos para que vean mi pequeño problema.

Era realmente vergonzosa esta situación, pero no era lo que más me preocupaba. Por un lado no sabía nada del chucho, y tenía miedo de que él haya estado aprovechando mi ausencia para acercarse a mi Bella… y por el otro, el tiempo que estaba pasando lejos de ella me hicieron ver lo mucho que dependía de esta mujer, y lo mucho que la extrañaba… demasiado diría yo, hasta llegar al punto de pensar que me estaba obsesionando con mi mejor amiga… y eso me asustaba.

Tanya por fin había encontrado el departamento de sus sueños y se había mudado unos días después del incidente de la cárcel. Yo había aprovechado esta pequeña libertad para pensar acerca de mis sentimientos hacia mi amiga, sentimientos que dicho sea de paso me llevaron a besarla dos veces… pero para mi mala suerte, no llegaba a nada… solo a concluir cosas tan absurdas como que estaba celoso y que ya no veía a Bella como una hermana… ¿Pueden creerlo?... decidí no pensar más en esto, porque sólo sacaba conclusiones tontas y me dispuse durante el resto de días a tratar de conseguir el perdón de Bella…

-Vamos tampoco es para tanto – dijo Jazper tratando de consolar a Emmet.

-Tu hermana es cruel – dijo Em haciendo un puchero.

-Pero tu te la buscaste – dijo Jazper tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Emmet. Tanya se había ido a conversar con mi padre, y mientras las chicas estaban en la cocina con Esme yo decidí relajarme un rato ya que estaba realmente nervioso. Así que me fui a mi piano y me dispuse a tocar… no se porqué pero la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza fue la nana que le compuse a Bella. Estaba tan metido en la melodía, que no escuche cuando abrieron la puerta y por esta entro la mujer más hermosa del mundo… pero claro, nada es perfecto, entro del brazo de un perro pulgoso.

-¡Bella! – grito Alice saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Hija! – dijo Esme abrazándola – tanto tiempo sin verte, mírate, estas hermosa.

-Hay Esme… tampoco es para tanto – le dijo Bella sonrojada. Todos pasaron a saludarla, a ella y a Jacob. Claro, Rose prácticamente lo ignoró al chucho. Y sólo faltábamos Em y yo, para cuando Bella decidió irse a la cocina a ayudar a Esme…

-¡Bella! – la llamo Emmet con los ojos cristalinos. Para cuando ella volteó, Emmet corrió y la levanto en vilo mientras la abrazaba y le rogaba en medio de frases sin sentido que lo perdonara. Nadie había esperado esa reacción de él.

-Ya suéltame Em – dijo Bella comenzando a ponerse morada a falta de aire, vi cómo Jacob trató de acercarse, pero yo me interpuse en su camino – ¡me estoy mareando!

-¿Me vas a perdonar? – volvió a preguntar Em poniendo ojos de borreguito.

-Ya pero bájame – dijo gritando.

-¿Que pasa…? - dijo Carlisle – ¡Hola Bella! – dijo riendo de la escena, ya que ahora Emmet estaba dándole vueltas por toda la sala.

- Y yo… - estaba por replicar o probar mi suerte a ver si el truco de Emmet me funcionaba para cuando fui detenido por Tanya.

-¿Amor, puedes tocar para mí? – dijo Tanya tratando de llamar mi atención – hola Jacob… Bella – dijo el nombre de mi amiga entre dientes. Sabía que Tanya le había agarrado un poco de rencor a Bella, ya que la culpaba de meterme en líos. Pero no era para que se comportara así. Tendría que recordar hablar con Tanya luego.

-Eso será luego… - dijo mi madre – la cena ya esta lista. Por favor Edward pon la mesa. ¿Cariño, nos ayudas? – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Bella. Quien ni bien se soltó de Emmet corrió al lado de Esme con miedo de que Emmet la vuelva cargar.

Me puse a hacer la mesa junto a Emmet, mientras Jazper conversaba con Carlisle. Y Jacob comenzaba a mirar las fotos que estaban por la sala, pude ver su cara de disgusto al ver algunas de ellas. Ya que había varias fotos en las que aparecía con Bella o estábamos los tres de pequeños…

-Hermosos recuerdos – dije llegando a su lado. No iba a perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo ahora que Bella no estaba – Bella siempre a sido una parte importante de mi vida… de nuestras vidas…

-También de la mía… - dijo entre dientes.

_-_Hemos compartido mucho – dije no haciendo caso a sus palabras- viajes, aventura, alegrías y tristezas… todo - dije tratando de picarlo – Em y yo somos las personas más importantes de su vida… y eso no va a cambiar… nunca… – tuve que fruncir el ceño al ver que Jacob comenzaba a reír sonoramente.

_-_Bueno… no son los únicos… - dijo aún riendo.

_-_A que te refieres… - dije con el ceño fruncido.

_-_¿Qué Bella no te lo ha dicho? – dijo riendo ahora más fuerte – y eso que tu dices que son inseparables… - siguió burlándose de mí, mientras yo comenzaba a perder los estribos…

_-_Explícate chucho… - dije amargo.

_-_Pues resulta que la Bella que no te guarda ningún secreto, la Bella a la cual adoras y con la que has compartido todo – lo podía ver saboreando cada palabra, para dar su golpe final – pues resulta que ella y yo somos novios…

_-_¡No! – grité – eso es mentira… - pude ver de reojo cómo Em se levantaba de su sitio y junto a Jazper se acercaban a donde estábamos nosotros.

- Pues si quieres créelo chupa sangre… es la verdad… -dijo mientras se iba a la mesa, riendo de sus palabras.

------------------------------------------------------

El resto de la cena fue un completo desastre. Yo me la pase refunfuñando durante toda la cena y contestando sólo con monosílabos, podía ver que Bella esta extrañada pero trataba de parecer indiferente.

"_¡Traición!" _Gritaba mi conciencia. Pero traición de qué. Una parte de mi quería creer que era mentira y la otra se resignaba a pensar que era verdad. Siempre supe que Bella nunca dejo de amar a Jacob, y después de verlos besarse en el cine sabía que esto terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano. Bueno, siempre esperé que fuera más tarde que temprano. Pero no podía ser… Bella no me ocultaba cosas… mucho menos cosas como ésta…. "_Aún sigue sin hablarte… cómo esperabas que te contara esto"… _era verdad pero aún así, enterarme por el chucho me había molestado en sobre manera…. "¿_es sólo por eso que estas amargo?"... _No, la verdad era que no… no quería ver a Bella con Jacob… no quería verla con ningún otro hombre. Y el sólo hecho de pensar en ella de nuevo con ese chucho… me hundía en el más profundo de los abismos.

-Amor, ¿no tienes hambre? - dijo Tanya tratando de llamar mi atención – casi no haz probado bocado.

-No… - gruñí yo al ver que Jacob tomaba la mano de Bella y le plantaba un beso en al palma.

-Edward querido – dijo mi madre – Tanya tiene razón, come un poco más…

-No madre… gracias…

Los esfuerzos de mi madre para que Bella y yo cruzáramos palabra, fueron en vano. Yo estaba sumido en mi mundo, renegando de mi existencia y de mi maldita suerte. Así que no era de gran ayuda que contestara con monosílabos a todo lo que me dijeran o en algunas ocasiones sólo me quedara callado. Bella por su parte trataba de hacer cómo que no existía y eso me enfadaba mucho más… especialmente cuando el chucho ese le susurraba cosas a la oreja. Sentía que en cualquier momento me tiraría sobre él.

-¿En serio? – escuché que Bella le decía, para luego comenzar a reír con él. Mientras yo le daba miradas envenenadas al chucho.

-Edward… cómo te fue con el caso de los McCarty – dijo Alice tratando de distraerme ya que no podía dejar de mirar la escena que estaban dando Bella y Jacob.

-Bien…

-Pero… - quiso seguir preguntando. Pero Jazper le hizo señas par que mejor no siguiera.

-Amor estoy cansada – dijo Tanya.

-Que bien… - me limite a decir yo.

-¿No piensas llevarme a mi departamento?

-No…

-Hey Rubia –dijo el perro dirigiéndose a Rose, salvándome inconcientemente de lo que sería una rabieta por parte de Tanya. Rose se volteó a verlo despectivamente.

-¿Qué quieres perro? – dijo Rose.

-Rose… - dijo Esme para llamarle la atención, pero Jacob le hizo un gesto cómo que eso no importaba.

-Hablando de cines – "_¿Qué?¿En qué momento comenzaron a hablar de cines?" _pensé frustrado. _"Bien, tengo que tratar de prestar más atención a las conversaciones"_. Me dije a mi mismo…- tengo un buen chiste que va con ese tema…

-Jacob – dijo Bella a manera de advertencia.

-Déjalo continuar Bella – dijo Rose entre dientes.

-¿Sabes por qué una rubia murió congelada en la puerta de un cine? – todos esperábamos una respuesta por parte de Rose, pero ésta sólo se limito a matar a Jacob con la mirada- estaba esperando que abriesen para ver "Cerrado por invierno" - dijo para prorrumpir en sonaras carcajadas. A las cuales se unió Emmet solapadamente, Jazper tratando de ocultar su risa en el cuello de Alice, mis padres hacían el esfuerzo por no reírse y Rose se debatía si lanzarle el cuchillo o el tenedor en la cara a Jacob.

-¡Ya Jake!… no la fastidies – dijo Bella de manera conciliadora.

-Edward – dijo mi madre tratando de hacer que participe de la conversación.

-¿Sí?... – dije cortante.

-Nada querido… - y se volteó a seguir hablando con mi padre.

Después del desastre de la cena, nos fuimos a sentar a la sala mientras mis padres se despedían de nosotros para irse a dormir. Tanya por su parte había tenido que retirarse ya que una amiga había llegado de Londres e iba a pasar por su departamento, así que no se molesto en discutir conmigo y se despidió de todos menos de Bella.

Estábamos sentados en los muebles. Jacob tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Bella y hablaba con Alice sobre cosas sin importancia.

-¿Cuántos chistes de rubias existen en el mundo? – preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Dos… el resto son historias verídicas – dijo de lo más normal mientras Bella le metía un golpe en la nuca y comenzaba reprenderlo. Verlos así me enfermaba así que estaba por despedirme cuando el celular del perro comenzó a sonar.

-¿Aló?... ¡Quíll, hermano! – dijo riéndose por algo que le dijo alguien en la otra línea – no… no puedo ahora… estoy con Bella… No lo siento, de verdad – Bella le quitó el teléfono y habló.

-Hola Quill, soy Bella… - dijo para comenzar a reír – no sabía que fuera tan famosa… No, yo no tengo problema… todo lo contrario… ahí te lo mando. Cuídate. – dijo para luego colgar.

-Bells… - dijo Jacob tratando de convencerla.

-No Jake, ve no más… Quill acaba de llegar y por lo que sé no se han visto en años – él sólo se limitó a mirarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te prometo que te recompensaré por esto muñeca – dijo para luego despeinarla un poco, ella sólo rodó sus ojos. Estaba por irse para cuando dijo – pero y cómo te regresarás…

-Yo la llevo Jake – dijo Alice. A lo cuál el asintió y con un saludo de cabeza se despidió de todos. Después de que se fue decidí que lo mejor sería quedarme. Después de todo ya se había ido la peste.

-Muy bien… ahora sí a divertirnos – dijo el pequeño demonio, mientras nos instaba a pararnos.

-Alice… ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Bella perpleja al ver cómo Alice tomaba los abrigos de todos y nos los comenzaba a dar a cada uno para luego comenzar a tomar las llaves de nuestros carros.

-¡A tu departamento por supuesto! –dijo dando brinquitos en su sitio - ¡Todos vamos a ir! – dijo esto último como retándonos a contradecirla.

------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

No sabía lo que el pequeño demonio se proponía, y me preocupé aún más, cuando nos mando a Edward y a mí, junto a Emmet y Rose, diciendo que en el Jeep de Emmet estaríamos más cómodos y que ella tenía que hacer antes una parada. A mi pesar tuve que irme junto a ellos, manteniendo charlas cortas con Rosalie, ya que Edward se había sentado lo más alejado posible de mí y sólo contestaba con gruñidos a las cosas que los chicos le preguntaban.

Sabía que estaba raro. Parecía molesto por algo. Pero no sabía de qué. Durante toda la noche me había estado debatiendo sobre el hecho de decirle acerca de mi relación con Jake, ya que de por sí estábamos siendo un poco obvios, pero sabía que él esperaría enterarse por mis labios antes que por otras personas. Pero por el otro lado, aún estábamos peleados y eso me dificultaba las cosas…

Llegamos a mi departamento en completo silencio y yo me fui junto a Rose a preparar algunos aperitivos mientras Alice llegaba con Jazper… pude escuchar cómo Emmet encendía el equipo de la radio y comenzaba a poner música movida.

-¿No piensas perdonar a Edward? – me dijo Rose.

-Si… es decir… no sé... es que a veces se comporta como un estúpido – dije yo – como ahora lo esta haciendo.

-Esta amargo… - dijo ella.

-Si lo sé. Pero el problema es que no sé por qué. ¿Se supone que la resentida debería ser yo no? – ella sólo me dio una sonrisa cálida.

-¡LLEGUE FAMILIA! – dijo el pequeño demonio entrando a la cocina.

Alice empezó a descargar las bolsas que los chicos estaban colocando sobre la mesa. Sacando pizza, pickeos, vinos, cervezas, wisky, tequila…. "_¡Dios! ¡El pequeño duende pensaba emborracharnos!"..._

-Allie… no creo que sea buena idea – dije con miedo a ver la cantidad de tragos que comenzó a colocar sobre la mesa – los tragos y yo no somos buena combinación y lo sabes… - dije tratando de persuadirla.

-¡Oh vamos Bella!, mañana no trabajas… y por una noche que tomes no te vas morir - dijo el pequeño duende – además no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie o ¿Si? – yo la fulminé con la mirada, pues Alice sabía que yo había vuelto con Jacob. Mientras ella insistía en que se los dijera a los chicos, yo evadía el tema, pero claro, ella no perdía la menor oportunidad para sacar el tema a colación…

-Esta bien – dije dándole una mirada envenenada…

----------------------------------------------

"_Sabía que era la peor idea de todas. ¿Por qué diablos le hice caso a este pequeño demonio?"_

¿Cuántas botellas habíamos tomado? La verdad era que después de la cuarta ronda yo ya estaba perdiendo la facultad para contar. Los chicos estaban que se la pasaban de lo lindo. Claro, todos menos Edward y yo. Él parecía que se hubiera propuesto acabar con toda la provisión de bebidas y yo, que ya no podía dejar de tomar, comencé a ponerme cada vez más furiosa por su actitud. Si no estaba tomando algo, se ponía a murmurar cosas sin sentido como… "_traición… muerte… celos... mía"…_

-Vamos chicos – dijo el pequeño demonio llamando la atención al bajar el volumen de la radio – es hora de unos pequeños juegos.

-Yo no quiero jugar – dije mareada. Estaba comenzando a ver doble y eso no me gustaba. _¿Es normal que el piso se mueva?_

-Vamos Bella… - dijo Rose tratando de convencerme.

-Déjala Rose – habló Edward después de mucho tiempo - no estamos a su altura, ni siquiera como para jugar con ella…

-¡Que diablos tienes Cullen! – dije fuera de mi.

-¡Y qué diablos tienes tu Swan! – ambos nos comenzamos a retar con la mirada.

-Ya chicos, ¡basta! – dijo Jazper – no peleen…

-¡Voy a jugar! – dije para darle la contra.

-¡Y yo también! – dijo Edward. Mientras Alice daba brinquitos de felicidad.

-Muy bien… este juego es simple, creo que todos lo hemos jugado en algún momento. Se llama verdad o reto – la cara se me puso de los mil colores al escuchar esto. Maldición, sólo me quedaba esperar que no hagan preguntas incómodas. Pero no estaba tan segura después de ver cómo los ojos de Edward brillaban de una manera especial.

Todos comenzaron a acomodarse junto a sus parejas en la sala. Mientras que Alice estaba sobre las piernas de Jazper, Emmet tenía recostada la cabeza de Rosalie sobre su pecho, y yo pues, tuve que sentarme en una de las esquinas del mueble más grande, ya que Edward se encontraba al otro extremo.

-¡Bien empecemos! – dijo el pequeño demonio – Jazper, ¿verdad o reto? – yo bufé por lo bajo, porque eso no era justo.

-Reto – dijo Jazper con una sonrisa radiante…

-¡Bésame! – le dijo el pequeño demonio, para cuando todos nos comenzamos a quejar. Ella hiso caso omiso de nuestras protestas y se concentro en el beso que Jaz le estaba dando, para cuando la cosa se estaba saliendo de las manos…

-¡Consíganse un cuarto! – dijo Em tirándoles un cojín. A lo que todos reímos, hasta el gruñón de Ed. Alice se milito a sacarnos la lengua, mientras los ojos de Jazper relucían con sed de venganza.

-¡Rose! – dijo Jazper - ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto – dijo Rose confiada, acomodándose en los brazos de Emmet.

-Nombra a todos tus ex novios y citas…– dijo Jazper para luego prorrumpir en carcajadas, al ver cómo la cara de su hermana se contorsionaba por la furia, y Emmet se tensaba con la sola mención…

-Jaz…- dijo entre dientes, a manera de advertencia…

-Empieza hermanita – dijo Jaz, logrando que Emmet se tensara y comenzara a gruñir por lo bajo.

-Henry McDowel, Samuel Scott, Thomas Brown, Daniel Mawson, Mattew Lemman – suspiro frustrada, viendo a su hermano con odio- ¿es necesario que nombre apellidos?

-¿Tan larga es la lista Rose? – dijo Edward apurando su copa de wisky. A lo cual ella sólo gruño.

-Robert, Ruppert, Tom… - y así continuó Rose. Media hora después. La cara de Emmet era un poema, mientras que yo me retorcía en el mueble y Edward le gastaba bromas a Emmet al respecto.

-¡Edward! – dijo Rose furiosa, en sus ojos había sed de venganza – ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto – dijo Edward restándole importancia, al comenzar a encaminarse al pequeño bar que tenía en una esquina de la sala para servirse otra copa.

-Pues te reto a que le hagas un Body Shot a Bella…

-¡QUE! – gritamos los dos a la ves. Edward dejó caer su copa de la impresión, mientras que Alice brincar de la felicidad sobre Jazper, éste comenzaba a reír histérico y Emmet miraba a su novia como si de un momento a otro, le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Que pasa Edward… no me digas que eres una gallina – le dijo Rose juguetonamente.

-¡Pues no! – dijo furioso. Para acercarse a mi peligrosamente…

-¡Aléjate Cullen! – dije subiendo mis piernas al mueble.

-Vamos Bella – dijo Alice riendo por lo bajo – es sólo un juego, además tu dijiste que…

-¡Ya cállate Alice! – dije renegando.

-No te hagas la difícil Swan – dijo Edward frente a mi – apuesto que si fuera el perro ese no te quejarías… - pude escuchar cómo el dolor inundaba cada una de sus palabras, y su cara se crispaba por la furia.

-¡Púdrete Cullen! – dije a lo cuál él sólo rió. Sabía que había aceptado jugar este maldito juego, así que no me podía echar para atrás… pero si yo la iba a tener difícil, pues el también. Lo empujé para poder estar más cómoda y terminé echándome por completo sobre el mueble. El vestido, de por sí corto, se subió mucho más, dejando expuesta gran parte de mis piernas. Pude ver cómo Edward se paralizaba al ver que yo estaba dispuesta a jugar.

---------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Al ver cómo Bella se echaba en el mueble y dejaba expuesta gran parte de sus esbeltas piernas, el corazón se me paralizó. Mis pulmones dejaron de recibir oxígeno, y yo solo me concentré en la hermosa mujer que yacía recostada sobre el mueble. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, demostrándome que ella también estaba nerviosa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabello se desparramaba como una hermosa manta marrón, sobre el fino mueble.

-Edward toma – dijo Alice tendiéndome la sal. Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo era un juego, un maldito juego.

Al verla así tan hermosa, mi mente se nublo, y miles de imágenes me nublaron la visión. Mi mente me jugo sucio y trajo a colación el día que nos besamos por primera ves, para luego ser reemplazada bruscamente por el beso que ella y Jacob se dieron en el cine. La ira me embargo, y sólo una idea acaparó todo mis sentidos. "Demostrarle a Bella, que yo era mejor que Jacob". Tome la sal junto a la rodaja de limón y me acerqué con cautela a ella, hasta ubicarme a la altura de su cara.

-Mírame Bella – le ordené, a lo cual ella obedeció confusa. Me acerqué con cuidado a su oreja y le susurré – quiero que sientas… quiero que veas y entiendas… - le dije antes de darle un beso en su cachete. Ella iba a replicar pero yo le coloqué la rodaja de limón en la boca, antes de empezar con mi tarea.

Me ubiqué a la altura de sus piernas y le levante un poco la falda a lo cual ella sólo gruño. Comencé a lamerle la zona descubierta para luego ir agregando pequeñas cantidades de sal, tuve que flexionar su pierna para tener más acceso… "¡_Dios! Sabía delicioso"…_ su piel era tan suave como la seda más cara. Era perfecta. Cuando terminé con su pantorrilla, me aventuré a ir más arriba, llegando a la parte interna de su pierna. Comencé a lamerle los muslos, para luego acabar dándole un beso a cada pierna, ella estaba tensa, su piel era la prueba de eso.

Sabía que los tragos estaban haciendo estragos en mí, porque sano no me hubiese atrevido a hacer algo así, y mucho menos con audiencia… "_¿Audiencia? Al diablo con ello_s"… Podía sentir que la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero eso no me importaba ahora. Seguí avanzando y llegué a la altura de su cuello, no pude aguantarme y terminé mordiéndoselo, a lo cual ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Continué mi recorrido lamiendo y dejando sal hasta llegar a su quijada.

Cuando por fin llegue a sus labios, la vi a los ojos, pude ver cómo en estos bailaba un fuego extraño, reflejo de confusión, deseo y frustración… no me detuve a esperar que me detuviera, sabía que lo estaba pensando, lo pude leerle en su mirada. Volví a hacer todo este recorrido pero ahora hacia atrás, recogiendo toda la sal que había espolvoreado por su cuerpo. Chupando en ciertas zonas cuando la sentía temblar, y lamiendo en otras. Cuando por fin terminé en su pantorrilla… tomé el shot que estaba sobre la mesa y sin vacilaciones me lo bebí, me acerqué con urgencia a su rostro, en busca de mi lima, en busca de sus labios.

Perdí todo sentido de cordura cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. El sabor ácido de la lima en sus labios me hiso perder la cordura. Succioné en busca de más y la pude escuchar jadear bajo mi cuerpo.

**Bella POV**

Esto estaba mal… demasiado mal…

Había dejado de ser un juego en el preciso momento en el que comenzamos a jugar. El estaba ebrio, yo ni siquiera tenía control sobre mis acciones. Y sus besos, sus besos no ayudaban en nada, sólo me instaban a continuar. Eran una droga para mí.

"_Jacob…_

_No puedo hacerle esto"._

Trate de ordenarle a mi cuerpo que lo detuviera, pero mi mente estaba quemada. El alcohol había acabado con las últimas fuerzas de voluntad que tenía. Ya no podía detenerlo... ya no quería detenerlo…

"_Maldito alcohol"… _

No podía darme por vencida. Las cosas se iban a salir de nuestras manos y no podía permitirlo. Con las únicas fuerzas que me quedaban lo empecé a apartar a pesar de que él estaba renuente a dejarme. Comencé a golpearlo y aún así el no cedió…

Hasta que sentí que me liberaron de su peso de forma brusca.

-¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACES!! – dijo Emmet fuera de sí. "_Por Dios, nos habíamos olvidado de que no estábamos solos" – ¿_CREES QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO? – volvió a gritarle, avanzando hacia él pero Jazper lo detuvo, Edward ni lo miró. El aún seguía con su vista puesta en mí. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

-¿Es por el estúpido de tu novio? – dijo Edward haciendo caso omiso de Emmet- Entonces era verdad... - dijo con decepción- ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE! – gritó fuera de si. Emmet se quedó perplejo ante esta declaración, pero aún así sus ganas de golpear a Edward no disminuyeron.

-¡¿Me besaste sólo para probar si estaba o no con Jacob?! – dije con dolor en la voz – ¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL EDWARD CULLEN!!

-¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ÉL! – dijo avanzando hacia mi, pero no pudo ya que Alice y Rose le cerraron el paso.

-¡¡Y TU QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME QUÉ DEBO O NO HACER!! –grité furiosa.

-¡¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!! – gritó- ¡Y ME OCULTASTE QUE HABÍAS VUELTO CON EL PERRO!.

-¡UN AMIGO NO HACE LO QUE TÚ HACES CULLEN! – dije mientras lágrimas salían por mis ojos, el estaba jugando conmigo. Pero ¿por qué? – YO YA NO QUIERO SER MÁS UN JUGUETITO TUYO…

-¡BELLA NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! – dijo frustrado.

-¡LARGATE EDWARD! – dije llorando a más no poder – ¡LÁRGATE CON LA ÉSTÚPIDA DE TU NOVIA QUE YO YA NO TE QUIERO VER!

Dije tambaleándome a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo para cuando por fin me sentí segura lejos de él. Estaba cansada, cansada de sus estupideces, de sus juegos, de sus inseguridades. Ya había soportado demasiado… y sin más me desplomé en el suelo, ya ni fuerzas tenía para a avanzar, odiaba tomar, odiaba este estúpido juego, odiaba a Edward Cullen…

----------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Escuche cómo Bella azotó la puerta de su cuarto, y sentí como mi corazón se hizo trizas con sus últimas palabras. La había lastimado estaba seguro. La había hecho llorar y yo no me lo podría perdonar…

-Mas te vale que arregles las cosas con Bella – dijo Emmet más serio que nunca- No sé qué diablos ha pasado entre ustedes… Pero si vuelves ah… - se tomo el puente de su nariz ya que estaba respirando pesadamente – si vuelves a lastimarla… te juro Edward, te juro por lo que más quieras… que me voy a olvidar que somos familia, y te voy dar tremenda golpiza que ni Esme te va a reconocer después e eso…

No pude decir nada frente a esto. En este mismo instante yo mismo tenía ganas de golpearme por lo estúpido que había sido. Emmet sin más se fue azotando la puerta de la sala, llevándose consigo a Rose quien no perdió la oportunidad de cachetearme antes de irse junto a Em. Esperaba lo mismo por parte de Alice, pero ella solo se limitó a mirarme con pena, para luego irse con Jazper, detrás de Em y Rose.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve parado en la sala, lamentándome de mi pobre suerte. Hasta que por fin caminé al cuarto de Bella. Bueno, más que caminar me terminé arrastrando. Había hecho mal en tomar demasiado, ahora estaba comenzando a ver doble, mientras las paredes a mis lados se movían. Sabía que Bella se merecía las disculpas de un hombre consiente y sobrio, no de un ebrio estúpido. Pero no quería dejarla así, deseaba arreglar las cosas con ella. La había extrañado demasiado, e irme ahora no era una opción.

A duras penas llegué al cuarto de Bella, estuve por tocar para cuando la escuché llorar y me desesperé, me desesperé al saber que era el causante de sus lágrimas, y me maldije por eso. Sin esperar entre sin ser invitado, y la escena que vi me rompió el corazón, Bella yacía desplomada en el suelo con su hermoso rostro bañado por esas indeseables lágrimas.

Me tiré a su lado, y la abracé… la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella trataba de apartarme pero yo no la dejaba. Le comencé a rogar a implorar que me perdonara, que había sido un estúpido, un imbécil…

-¡Edward vete! – decía ella apartándome mientras trataba de levantarse.

-No Bella por favor. Escúchame… yo me dejé llevar… estaba…

-¿Estabas qué? – gritó ella – ¡Maldición Edward! Tu y tus malditas inseguridades me tienen harta.

-Bella perdóname… soy un condenado imbécil… yo, me cegué de la ira cuando supe de lo tuyo con ese… ese…

-Tiene nombre Edward… - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla- y sí, eres un imbécil – dijo sin mirarme esperando a que yo saliera. Yo me levante a duras penas y me dispuse a salir, pero antes me detuve frente a ella.

-Bella perdóname – le susurré tomándole el rostro – Bella… - dije perdiéndome en ese mar de chocolate.

-No Edward – dijo volteando su rostro- yo estoy con Jacob… yo… - pude sentirla vacilar, y cuando dijo esas palabras me sentí desesperado, la estaba perdiendo y no quería… y sin contenerme la bese.

-Jacob – dije con rabia – por qué él…

-Cómo que por qué él… yo lo… yo …

-¿Lo quieres? – dije frustrado – ¿DIME LO QUIERES? – dije acorralándola contra la puerta, mientras golpeaba la pared con mi puño.

-ESO QUE DIABLOS IMPORTA EDWARD – dijo Bella…

-¡CARAJO QUE SÍ IMPORTA! – grite.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

-¡PUES SÍ!… LO QUIERO – dije mirándolo con cólera – ¿CONTENTO?

¡Dios! Que diablos había hecho… la cara de Ed paso de la furia a la tristeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Poco a poco se fue alejando de mí, sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas. Estaba dolido, estaba triste. Y mi mundo se vino a bajo, cuando una lágrima solitaria comenzó a correr por su mejilla. Retrocedió hasta recostarse en la pared más alejada frente a mí, para luego dejarse caer con la vista perdida…

Y yo ya no aguante más… corrí y me arrodillé a su altura. Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Sólo quería terminar con su dolor. Quería limpiar con mis besos el sufrimiento que le estaba causando.

El me apartó a duras penas y yo me sentí ofendida… al ver mi reacción lo supo y me levanto del suelo en medio de un fogoso abrazo. Me volteó hasta tenerme recostada contra la pared y me besó. Me beso con furia, con desesperación.

Sus manos se movían ávidas por mis costados mientas las mías se iban a su cabello para comenzar a jalarlo suavemente enredándolo mucho más. No quería que parara… no iba a dejar que parara…

**Edward POV **

La separé un poco de mi sin de dejar de besarla mientras deslizaba mis manos por su cuello y rostro tratando de memorizar cada parte de su piel. Bella gimió entre mis labios y la vibración que provoco en mi boca me hizo perder la cordura. A duras penas nos movimos hasta chocar contra la cama en medio de una lucha de manos y besos. Ella comenzó a forcejear con mi camisa y aunque sabía que era probable que luego nos termináramos arrepintiendo, no tenía fuerzas para detenerla. Me separé de ella y pude ver su rostro crispado por el deseo que estaba seguro también se reflejaba en el mío.

Y la besé con urgencia recostándola sobre la cama. La bese porque necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba estar seguro que no se iría de mi lado, que Jacob nunca me la quitaría. Sus manos en mi provocaban miles de descargas por donde ella tocaba, haciéndome sentir cosas que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido. Cuando por fin me pudo despojar de mi camisa sentí la agobiante necesidad de hacer lo mismo con ella.

A duras penas la aparte, estaba sonrojada por las cantidades de emociones que estábamos sintiendo, se veía hermosa, perfecta. Baje mi rostro hasta estar a la altura de sus labios y le di un ligero beso, a lo cual ella gruño provocando que yo riera. Bese casa una de sus mejillas y luego me entretuve con su quijada y cuello. Aún sabía a sal. Pude escucharla gemir y retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo, mientras sus manos volaban a mi cinturón para comenzar a luchar con él.

Tuve que apartar sus manos y las sostuve sobre su cabeza, a lo cual ella se quejo, pero yo no le hice caso. Quería probar todo de ella, quería hacerla delirar y gritar mi nombre. No el de su estúpido novio, sino el mío. Inclinándome sobre su cuerpo la besé sin descanso, mordiendo su labio inferior para que me diera mejor acceso. Cuando nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto, me sentí en la gloria, su cavidad húmeda y dulce me llevaban a la locura.

Con una sola mano sostuve las muñecas de Bella sobre su cabeza mientras que con la otra me puse a buscar el cierre de su vestido.

-Maldito vestido – dije entre dientes…

-En el costado – me dijo ella impaciente.

Cuando por fin di con el condenado objeto, lo deslicé, tocando con mis dedos la piel expuesta a su paso mientras mi Bella gemía por más. Ella se arqueó en busca de más contacto y yo tuve que soltarla para poderle quitar la estorbosa prenda.

La imagen frente a mi me dejo sin palabras. Bella yacía frente a mí como una diosa, la luz de la luna que se abría paso por su terraza resplandeciendo sobre su piel casi desnuda, ardiente y sonrosada. Sus pechos subían y bajaban por el vaivén de su pesada respiración y su cabello se desparramaba sobre las almohadas blancas, haciéndola verse más irreal aún.

-Edward – se removió ella impaciente. Para luego jalarme hacia ella.

Bella me abrazó más fuerte contra sí, entreabriendo sus labios cuando yo la bese con ternura. Un anhelo que nunca sentí me invadió, una necesidad que iba mucho más haya de sólo poseerla, un anhelo no solo de su cuerpo, sino también de su alma. Y aquella verdad me dio de lleno, después de esto no abría vuelta a atrás. Me estaba enamorando y de nada menos que de mi mejor amiga.

La acaricie con ternura, queriendo transmitirle la verdad que había descubierto, subí mis manos a lo largo de sus piernas pasando por su pequeña prenda de encaje negro. Acariciando sus caderas a mí paso para luego detenerme bajo el inicio de sus pechos.

Bella jadeó en busca de aire cuando abandone sus labios deslizándolos ahora por su mentón hasta detenerme durante un momento en el hueco que se formaba entre su clavícula y cuello. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi espalda haciendo que los músculos de esta se tensaran aún más. Comencé a bajar mi rostro, mientras que con mis manos no dejaba de acariciar toda la piel que tuviera al alcance para cuando llegué a la altura de sus pechos me detuve para besarlos sobre la tela de encaje para luego despojarla de esta. Bella gimió cuando comencé a besar uno de sus senos mientras acariciaba el pezón del otro con una mano, haciendo que casi pierda la poca cordura que me quedaba cuando se comenzó a arquear más hacia mí. Con una de sus piernas comenzó a frotar mi entrepierna haciéndome gruñir sobre su seno, pero esta noche quería que se tratara de ella y no de mí. Así que la aparte con cuidado y seguí mi recorrido.

Comencé a dejar ligeros besos a mi paso por su vientre y ombligo mientras que una mano se introducía hasta alcanzar la zona más sensible de su feminidad. Gruño con impaciencia mientras yo jugaba con su clítoris y luego uno de mis dedos se introducía dentro de ella. Pero quería más, así que me coloqué entre sus piernas y me deshice de la única prenda que le quedaba.

-Edward – dijo cerrando las piernas al ver mis intenciones, pero yo solo esbocé una sonrisa antes de iniciar una caricia con mi lengua sobre sus muslos más cercanos.

Bella reprimió un gemido abriendo de nuevo las piernas dándome la mejor vista que hubiera tenido en toda mi vida, y sin darle tiempo a acerqué mi rostro hasta besar esa zona sensible.

**Bella POV**

"_Me estaba besando allí" _pensé en un momento de lucidez. Podía sentir su lengua moviéndose en ese punto sensible, chupando y lamiendo. Y pensé que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia para cuando lo sentí meter un dedo y luego otro, dentro de mi cavidad para comenzar a moverlo al mismo compás de su lengua. Mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mis pechos. Un calor abrasador iba acumulándose en todo mi cuerpo, y mi corazón se disparó de manera alarmante, y yo lo único que podía hacer era levantar mis caderas, mientras esa tensión se acumulaba en la parte baja de mi vientre. Sabía que pronto me vendría y estaba segura que Edward también se había dado cuenta porque de un momento a otro había acelerado el movimiento de sus dedos y su boca. Los temblores del orgasmo se hicieron más fuertes y me vine con una ola de sensaciones.

Sentí como Edward lamía hasta la última gota de mi flujo para luego besarme con urgencia. Sabía que él estaba tan excitado como yo, pues podía sentir su duro miembro apretado contra mi vientre… "_Bueno, por lo menos ya no tiene problemas eréctiles"_ pensé_._

Así que sin más preámbulos lo despoje de su pantalón y bóxers.

-Quiero sentirle – le dije. A lo cuál el respondió con un fogoso beso mientras entraba en mi en una sola embestida.

Ambos jadeamos ante la ola de sensaciones que eso nos embargo, y comenzamos con la danza más antigua de nuestros tiempos, dejándonos llevar por el momento.

Lo abracé con fuerza atrayéndolo más hacia mí, mientras que Ed aceleraba las embestidas sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme.

Cada vez los movimientos se hacían más fuertes, hasta que ya no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por la tormenta que se desató dentro de mí. Palabras sin sentido escaparon de sus labios y dos penetraron en mi mente… "Te Amo"… había dicho antes de que yo tocara el cielo con las manos, para luego sentir cómo descargaba dentro de mí gimiendo mi nombre.

Y sin poder soportarlo más, caí dormida en las sombras de la inconciencia…

-------------------------------------------------

Bien, ahora sí

¿Me siguen adorando? ¿Me aman? ¿Me odian? ¿Valió la pena esperar tanto?

¿Me vuelvo a accidentar otra vez?

Muajaja… sé que siempre las dejo con la intriga, pero ya no podía seguir escribiendo. Jajaja, fueron 58 hojas... y vaya que me costo escribirlas Jajaja...

¿A quién no le gustaría que la agarren así? ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero! ^^. Claro, que sería preferible que esté un poco más consiente, ya que nuestra Bella no lo estaba del todo, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida… jajaja.

¡Vamos! Díganme qué les pareció este capítulo, últimamente los reviews han disminuido, no sé a qué se deba, tal ves estoy perdiendo la chispa.

En todo caso, bueno, **las sugerencias están abiertas**… ^^ Hagan sus críticas constructivas, destructivas, o lo que sea, pero háganlas…

Por otro lado, ¡**NOTICIAS! LES TENGO ALGUANS NOTICIAS ^^**… A parte de lo que les dije acerca de que tres capítulos lo publicaría dejando una semana (Ya voy uno. ¡Yupi! ^^), bueno, esto también se los debo por la demora. Es una pequeña propuesta para las que quieran participar, no se sientan obligadas, aquí les explico: **Pueden proponer una escena, la quieran que ocurra en este fic, puede ser descabellada, divertida, triste o cómo ustedes quieran, se los dejo a su imaginación, la única regla es que no maten a ninguno de los personajes… todavía no… eso déjenmelo para después…. ** **La persona que proponga la escena elegida, si lo desea, la va a poder escribir conmigo, ya sería cosa de que nos pongamos de acuerdo y claro, la escena aparecería en uno de los siguientes capítulos ^^. **¿Qué dicen? ¿Alguien se anima? Bueno, en todo caso, el nombre de la ganadora lo estaría diciendo en el siguiente capítulo.

La otra noticia, pues no es la gran cosa. Sólo que debido a que tuve todo este tiempo libre para pensar, ya que estaba imposibilitada de hacer otra cosa. Pues, a Doña Inspiración se le ocurrió atormentarme con algunos nuevos proyectos (jajaja sí lo sé, ha estado muy productiva últimamente). Una de ellas fue un sueño que tuve, y la otra ya la venía maquinando hace tiempo. Lamentablemente esas dos no creo que las pueda adaptar a Twilight, son bastante complicadas, pero ya las subiría a un blog privado cuando las tenga avanzadas. Sólo me quedan dos, de la cuales me estoy enamorando poco a poco, pero no se preocupen, no pienso dejar Guilty Pleasure, por ustedes y por todas las personas que me torturarían durante el esto de mi existencia, no lo voy a hacer. Estas historias si podría adaptarla con los personajes de Twilight, sería algo complicado y diferente a las historias que se han visto por esta pagina, pero creo que les puede gustar… ^^ Una se va a llamar "**Beyond Time**" y ya tengo el bosquejo de lo que sería toda la obra. Para la otra aún no tengo nombre, pero esta inspirada en una película que vi hace años y terminó dejándome prendida, es tan descabellada y rara que la amo. Aquellas que quieran saber al respecto, pues me avisan y ya vemos cómo se las cuento a grandes rasgos.

Jejeje creo que ya se dieron cuenta que extrañaba mucho escribir. Me explayé demasiado, espero no haberlas aburrido…

Pero antes…

Reviews… reviews… espero sus reviews… ¬¬

Nunca me cansaré de repetir esta frase porque me encanta ^^… _los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo_… Así que si no quieren que muera antes de terminar esta historia… ¡¡¡¡Espero sus reviews!!!!

Las quiero mucho.

Se me cuidan arto…

Patty


	9. Guilty Pleasure I

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Antes que me quieran matar, déjenme explicarles la demora.**

**La verdad es que no estoy bien. Parece que mi mala suerte se ha mudado permanentemente a vivir conmigo. Por un lado, entre en parciales otra vez, me drogue el jueves sin querer al mezclar Red Bull con pastillas para la gripe y para cerrar con broche de oro, terminan cerrando mi facultad por casos de la gripe Porcina, y como si no fuera para menos, termino cayendo en cama, enferma con gripe, fiebre, y amigdalitis aguda. Sí chicas, estoy pésima. **

**Llevo varios días postrada en cama, no me han dejado agarrar la computadora. Y aunque ya me hice los análisis de descarte, y no tengo porcina, gracias a Dios, la gripe que tengo es rara y no me deja tranquila. **

Ahora estoy aprovechando que mis viejos están dormidos para subir lo que tenía avanzado. Para las chicas que propusieron ideas al concurso que mencioné pues, como fueron pocas, decidí complacerlas a cada una de ellas… o sea, **Kriito Cullen Mansen, Rosay Blacu, AnGiieeeH **(el lemmon que tanto esperabas, viene en el capítulo siguiente, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero era necesario ^^)**, Luz Elena **(elijo el combo 3 ^^), **LowlyMARIANA**. En todo caso, ya irían viendo las ideas que propusieron en los capítulos siguientes. Si desean comunicarse conmigo, pues este es mi correo… p a t t y _ m c p h o t m a i l . c o m …

Por cierto, las que querían saber si Bella sale embarazada, pues lamento decirles que no. No tengo planeado dejarla en cinta, no por ahora. Y sí, se ha estado cuidando, desde a hace algún tiempo. Pues digamos que Bella no es virgen.

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que dejaron un comentario en el capìtulo pasado. Siempre acostumbro a responderles en cada capítulo, pero en esta ocasión no pude. Pero aún asi… muchas gracias a todas ustedes, son un sol, de verdad que las adoro, por el apoyo brindado a esta historia:**

**LaAbuela ,Inmans, LowlyMARIANA , lizie20, luz elena, Kotte, Cristal Valmont, FAYRES12, melania, DanGrint, Melo, AnGiieeeH, janilichi, rose3010, Amelie 666, MaxiPau, sanbla, Diana-vampiresa-Swan, Ibetrh, MeliCullen84, chiiocullen, Rosary Blacu, alehale, gbyaln, ekate94, Kriito Cullen Masen, flowersswan, Carmen Cullen 116, Luna Wolf Whitlock, Abril, VIVI, sereniti84, peritha12.**

**Ya en el siguiente capítulo, espero poder responder a cada una de sus dudas. **

**Antes que me olvide. A partir de ahora vana haber tres o cuatro capítulos llamados Guilty Pleasure, contando desde este. Ya irán viendo por qué. **

**Y por último… **

**¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LIZ!! ¡¡TE ADORO MI REINA!!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI. **

--------------------------------------------------------

**Guilty Pleasure**

"_Anoche inventé un nuevo placer, y cuando lo iba a disfrutar por vez primera, llegaron violentamente a mi casa un ángel y un demonio. Entraron en mi puerta y disputaron acerca de mi nuevo placer. Uno gritaba: ¡es un pecado!; y el otro decía: ¡es una virtud!". _

_Khalil Gibran_

**Bella POV**

Todo me daba vueltas mientras un incesante martilleo tomaba lugar en mi cabeza haciéndome imposible pensar con claridad. Si no fuera porque sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar en cualquier momento, me hubiese detenido a disfrutar de la comodidad de mi cama,… ¿ese increíble olor de almizcle con canela?… ¿la cómoda almohada en la cual estaba acurrucada, que subía y bajaba cadenciosamente?… ¿y aquellas manos que me daban pequeñas caricias en la espalda y el cabello?

"_A ver… piensa Bella…_

_Tú no hueles a almizcle con canela… _

_Las almohadas no tienen movimiento propio…_

_Y para colmo, tampoco tienes cuatro brazos cómo para que expliques la existencia de esos otros dos que se están moviendo por tu cuerpo…_

_¿A menos?… ¿A menos que hayas hecho metamorfosis como Gregorio Samsa?… ¡Eso explicaría los brazos!… ¡No!… ¡En todo caso deberían de ser patas!…_

Me estremecí al imaginarme convertida en un insecto súper gigante, tumbada en mi cama con varias patas dando vueltas por doquier sobre mi cuerpo… tenía miedo de abrir los ojos… ¡Dios!

"Estas siendo absurda Bella, aunque parece ser que aún tienes los efectos del alcohol encima" dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

"_¿Tu quién eres? ¡Y de qué alcohol hablas si yo no bebo!" _Pensé, mientras trataba de calmar infructuosamente los dolores de cabeza que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. 

"Soy tu conciencia, para servirte" dijo esa voz aterciopelada tan conocida…

"_¿Por qué suenas como Edward?"_

"Muy buena pregunta, pero no puedo respondértela ahora. Será mejor que dejes de pensar tonterías y te levantes Bella"

"_Definitivamente estoy volviéndome esquizofrénica, si estoy comenzando a oír voces en mi cabeza que todavía se sienten con derecho a ordenarme… ¡Maldición! Y esos brazos que no dejan de moverse por mi… cuer…cuerpo… oh… ¡Oh no!… ¡demonios!"_

"Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta"

"_¡Tú cállate!"_

Pensé histérica, mientras miles de imágenes de la noche que había pasado junto a Edward invadieron mi mente, como si fueran proyectadas por un retroproyector de mala calidad.

"_¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Genial!"_

Comencé a repetir mentalmente mientras la cabeza me comenzaba a doler con más insistencia… "_¿Ahora qué hago? Puedo hacerme la dormida y esperar a que él se levante por algo, luego corro al baño y me escondo". _Pensé comenzando a perder los estribos…. "_¿Y si no se levanta?"… _tenía demasiadas posibilidades y ninguna parecía lo suficientemente sensata, ya que el parecía realmente muy cómodo, sin muestras de quererse mover…

_"Ni que tú no estuvieras cómoda" _contraatacó mi conciencia con la voz de Edward. "_No es Edward… es sólo tu imaginación que se ha visto incrementada por el remordimiento"._ Trate de convencerme una vez más, mientras imaginaba a una mini Bella soltando un yunque sobre mi mini Edward, mí queridísima inoportuna conciencia.

Pude sentir cómo Edward se movió en ese momento, acurrucándome más hacia él, mientras me comenzaba a dar pequeñas caricias desde la espalda a mis hombros, produciendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su paso… "_¡Diablos! ¡Este hombre me quiere matar!"..._ pensé mientras luchaba internamente por no soltar un gemido, por todas las sensaciones que estaba produciendo en mí.

Lo que menos deseaba ahora era un enfrentamiento, pero en parte sabía que era inevitable… "_¡Qué diablos había hecho! ¡Maldición, me había acostado con mi mejor amigo! Y lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado"… _ Claro, no solo eso, la que había iniciado todo era yo, yo lo había besado, yo le había rogado para que continuara. Y ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en mi novio o en la novia de él, aunque ella no me importaba mucho, pero… ¿y las consecuencias que traería todo esto?… me sentía frustrada, exasperada, confundida. Ahora qué diablos pensaría Edward de mí…

"_Te Amo"_… se repitió esa frase en mi mente. Acaso había sido mi imaginación cuando en medio del torbellino de sensaciones que me embargó, creí escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. El no podía amarme… es decir… no sé… eso no es posible… no es lógico… "El amor es irracional, cuanto más amas a alguien menos lógica tiene todo" volvió a contraatacar mi conciencia. Pero yo no estaba enamorada de Edward o eso creo, y él no podía estarlo de mí. El tenía una novia, a la cual estaba segura que amaba, y yo tenía a Jake, a quien quería mucho… "_¡Jake!, ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?"..._

Unas ganas incontrolables de llorar comenzaron a inundarme. Me sentía la peor calaña del mundo, había engatusado a mi mejor amigo y traicionado a mi novio. Cómo podría volverlos a ver a la cara. _"Edward"_… pensé… Dios sabía que no podría concebir una vida sin él. El era mi familia, mi mejor amigo, mi refugio, mi todo… "¿Y así dices que no estas enamorada?"_… _volvió a aparecer esa inoportuna voz_. "¡Cállate! Tu no entiendes…son cosas muy diferentes… yo no puedo enamorarme de él… yo, sólo… yo… ¡maldita sea!"_…pensé mientras mi mente me volvía a repetir una y otra vez el _"Te amo" _que Edward había dicho y ahora sonaba cada vez más claro_…_ _"Esto es demasiado… nunca…nunca debió pasar"_

"Disfrutar de todos los placeres es insensato; evitarlos, insensible"_…_ dijo mi mini Edward, saliendo debajo del yunque.

"_¿Y ahora qué diablos hace nombrándome a Plutarco?"_... Pensé… "_Lo único que me faltaba, que mi mini Edward sea tan perfecto como el Ed de carne y hueso"_…bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, no fue sólo placer… ¿no fue sólo eso verdad?... Maldición, por eso prefiero los placeres sencillos… una cena, una cita con un desconocido y nunca más lo vuelvo a ver…

_"_Los placeres sencillos, son el último refugio de los hombres complicados Bella"… dijo Mini Ed, esquivando una bala de mi mini Bella que en ese momento había comenzado a darle caza.

"_¡Oh, ya cállate!"_ Pensé. Guardando las esperanzas de que mi mini yo pudiera alcanzarlo.

Buen, en algo tenía que darle razón… Edward y yo definitivamente no entrabamos en la categoría de lo sencillo, lo nuestro iba mucho más haya. Era demasiado engorroso y complicado. Ambos teníamos pareja, ambos teníamos un pasado juntos, ambos habíamos compartido demasiado, y cambiar todo eso de la noche a la mañana me daba pavor… llámenme cobarde pero yo no estaba preparada para enfrentar esos cambios…

Supuse que Edward comenzó a sentir mi respiración cada vez más agitada y como mi cuerpo se tensaba por lo que se avecinaba, porque comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y dar suaves caricias a mi espalda, en busca de relajarme. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, esperando encontrarme con una mirada llena de decepción y amargura… pero no, sólo había un par esmeraldas que me miraban con admiración y… ¿amor?

"_No, no, no… esto no me puede estar pasando_

_¡Esto no esta bien!"…_

_- _Bella – pronunció mi nombre como si fuera una caricia.

Y mi mundo se me vino abajo. No podía hacerle esto a él, no podía hacerlo. Esto había sido un terrible error…

"_Estúpida Bella"_

-------------------------------------------------

**Tanya POV**

- ¿Buscas esto? – dijo sosteniendo mis bragas con una mano, mientras con la otra me hacía señas para que me volviese a tumbar junto a él en la cama.

- Será mejor que te vistas – dije colocándole el brasier mientras lo observaba parada desde la puerta del baño - ¿O acaso hoy no piensas trabajar? – pregunté a modo de advertencia al verlo levantarse de la cama, dándome una buena lección de anatomía mientras se acercaba a mi de manera seductora.

- Pues no cariño… - dijo colocándose frete a mi, iniciando un recorrido de besos, de ida y vuelta, por mi oreja, mejilla, cuello y clavícula para luego detenerse en mi oído y susurrar – son ventajas de tener dinero – dijo mordiendo mi lóbulo de la oreja.

- Si – dije apartándolo un poco para ver su expresión – pero no lo suficiente – dije tomando mis bragas de su mano.

- Tanya – advirtió tomándome de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria – yo te puedo dar todo lo que tu quieras… es sólo cuestión de tiempo para…

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que ese intento de empresa que has iniciado prospere? – pregunte de manera fría apartando sus brazos – ya te lo dije, yo ya tengo otros planes y esto es solo un pasatiempo – dije viendo cómo su cara se contorsionaba por mis palabras – sin compromisos, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Yo no soy un juguetito más! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! – gritó acorralándome contra la pared del baño, mientras que con un puño golpeaba la loseta continua de indignación.

- ¿Pues no crees que es algo tarde para que te vengas a quejar? – dije riéndome de su frustración – llevamos años así cariño – dije tocando su pecho desnudo y riendo más al ver cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi tacto, como si respondiera al llamado de su dueña.

- Basta Tanya – dijo apartándose de mi.

- No Demetri… ¡basta de tus tonterías!. Por fin estoy consiguiendo lo que siempre soñé y no voy a permitir que tú ni nadie se interpongan en eso – dije furiosa acercándome a él, tras haber visto su rechazo – así que lo tomas o lo dejas, es así de simple – "_¡claro!_ _Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, aunque eso nunca se lo diría. Durante estos años me había vuelto adicta a él, pero mayor era mi sed por el dinero y con Edward Cullen prácticamente me había sacado la lotería. Así que no daría mi brazo a torcer, por lo menos hasta que consiguiera lo que necesitaba_"

Su cara paso del dolor a la frustración en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y en un acto de desesperación, me beso con furia contenida, queriéndome marcar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, algo a lo cual no me pude resistir, nunca había tenido las fuerzas para hacerlo. Mientras mis manos viajaban por sus músculos tensos, el destrozó mis bragas lanzándolas lejos.

- Tanya – dijo gimiendo mi nombre para luego tomar uno de mis senos entre sus labios mientras yo enredaba mis piernas entorno a su cintura. Logrando que nuestros sexos chocaran. Él, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza me levantó por completo y camino hasta tenerme recostada contra la pared más cercana, sin dejar de atender a cada uno de mis senos con sus prodigiosas manos- mírame – dijo mientras entraba lentamente en mí – mírame – volvió a insistir permaneciendo quieto dentro de mí. Y yo obedecí, perdiéndome en esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de Edward – yo no soy tu marioneta – dijo saliendo completamente de mi, estaba por quejarme para cuando lo sentí dame un estocada rápida y profunda - conmigo no vas a jugar – dijo volviendo a embestirme con más fuerza – porque yo te amo – dijo acelerando más sus movimientos. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, mientras sentía que estaba por llegar a mi orgasmo.

- El amor es para débiles – otra estoca, _"uno no puede vivir de amor" _pensé . Sabía que había llegado el momento de acabar con todo esto, o por lo menos posponerlo durante un tiempo. Confiaba en que Demetri sabría esperar, después de todo lo había venido haciendo durante años, pero lo que más necesitaba ahora era alejarlo durante un tiempo. Hace algunas semanas, algunas cosas habían cambiado y era tiempo de que comenzara a jugar mis cartas si quería tener a Edward Cullen comiendo de mis manos y con esos pensamientos llegué al orgasmo, seguida del que alguna vez fue mi amante, y ahora sólo sería un recuerdo… el más perfecto de todos.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

- Bella – musitó mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos – Bella – volvió a insistir, pero yo sólo comencé a llorar, perdida en mis pensamientos - ¡Bella mírame! – dijo con preocupación, tratando de traerme a la realidad – Bella yo te …

- ¡NO! – grité por miedo a sus palabras - ¡No digas nada! – dije al borde la histeria mientras lo empujaba para librarme de sus brazos y me cubría con las sábanas mientras paseaba por mi habitación desesperada – yo… tú… ¡Ed! – dije mirándolo con tristeza por lo que estaba a punto de decirle – esto nunca debió pasar… ¡Nunca! – grite mientras veía como su rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor, y mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ser la causante de su sufrimiento, pero no podía permitir que esto llegara a más… "¿A quién quieres engañar?" me dijo mi mini Ed.

- Bella por favor… - dijo Ed comenzando a levantarse, al parecer él ya había tenido tiempo de cambiarse porque ahora estaba con sus calzoncillos puestos. Yo me quedé paralizada frente a la perfecta vista que me brindaba, pero comencé a retroceder para cuando lo vi acercarse a mí…

- Quédate en donde estás… - le dije, pero el no hizo caso viéndome obligada a esconderme en el baño.

- ¡Bella! – gritó desesperado desde el otro lado - ¡Bella abre la puerta por favor! – comenzó a suplicar – yo no me arrepiento de esto Bella… porque yo te…

- ¡Cállate! Ya no digas más – grité saliendo del cuarto con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Sabía que en el momento en que pronunciara esas palabras me vería desprovista de cualquier argumento – Tan sólo vete por favor… - le dije mientras el teléfono de mi cuarto comenzó a sonar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio perdidos en los ojos del otro. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, dolor, decepción… y los míos eran un mar de confusión. El teléfono seguía sonando, pero ese momento me preguntaba quién era más ruidoso, el llanto de mi corazón o ese fastidioso sonido que sólo aumentaba mi dolor de cabeza.

El teléfono dejo de sonar en el preciso momento en que mi corazón dejó de latir para cuando la contestadora se activo y esa voz tan conocida retumbo por todo el cuarto.

"HOLA AMOR, SOLO LLAMABA PARA SABER SI YA ESTABAS EN CASA… - silencio – TU CELULAR ESTA APAGADO -silencio- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO SEÑORITA?... –dijo tratando de parecer molesto- BUENO AL PARECER EL DUENDE DE TU AMIGA TODAVIA TE TIENE SECUESTRADA –dijo comenzando a reír de su propio chiste, para luego quedarse callado- …TE EXTRAÑO MI BELLA… NOS VEMOS LUEGO PRINCESA".

- Vete… - logré musitar - ¡vete por favor! – ahora era yo la que le estaba rogando. A duras penas lo pase de largo, el aún seguía estático mirando al lugar en dónde había estado parada momentos antes. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y apoyé mi espalda en la puerta. El se comenzó a mover de forma mecánica mientras recogía sus prendas que estaban regadas por todo el cuarto. Se vistió en completo silencio, y aún sin mirarme se encamino a la puerta, en donde yo estaba parada sosteniéndome.

- Bella… - dijo alzando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Yo sólo aparte mi cara, no podía mirarlo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, pero no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran a más…

- Vete por favor… - dije antes sentir como bajaba su mano despacio, para empezar a alejarse de mi poco a poco. Y con cada paso que daba, una parte de mi se iba con él… hasta que ya no sentí, hasta que ya no pude ver, hasta que ya no me pude sostener para cuando lo escuché cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento y a lo lejos escuche cómo el motor de su carro se perdía en la lejanía. Llevándose consigo todo lo que una vez significó mi vida, todo lo que alguna vez significó nuestra amistad… - Edward – musité antes de desplomarme en el suelo, y soltar todo ese amargo llanto que había estado conteniendo momentos antes.

"_¿A quién quieres engañar Bella?_

_Creer que el amor entre ustedes es imposible _

_Es creer que una chispa no puede incendiar un bosque_

_Es creer en la más grande estupidez de toda la humanidad _

_Que consistió en considerar al amor como una idea… _

_El amor es un instinto, darle sentido es afligirlo"._

------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Quise explicarle. Quise hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba, y lo estúpido que había sido al no haberme dado cuenta de esto, hasta esta altura de mi vida. Pero no pude, ella no me dio la oportunidad… "No Edward, esa no es escusa"… me dijo la voz de mi conciencia, que particularmente se parecía mucho a la voz de Bella… "pudiste haberme maniatado, y forzarme a que te escuchara" sonreí al reconocer su voz claramente impregnada hasta en mis pensamientos_…_ _"pero maniatarla no es una buena opción"_ pensé…no, eso sería demasiado simple. Bueno, algo… pero yo no deseaba que las cosas entre ambos se dieran de esa manera. Yo deseaba que ella me amara tanto como yo la amaba a ella. Deseaba poseer no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma y todo su ser. Quería amanecer todos los días con ella en mis brazos, formar la familia con la que alguna vez soñé y envejecer a su lado.

¿Qué irónica es la vida verdad?... De pequeños nosotros jugábamos a la mamá y al papá, Emmet era nuestro pequeño engendro y aún ahí, a esa edad, estaba más consiente de lo mucho que Bella significaba para mí… ¿Qué paso para que de la noche a la mañana, me volviera ciego y olvidara todo esto?... siempre anduve buscando el amor en mujer tras mujer, hasta que me canse y sólo me limite a disfrutar de ellas, pensando que así no la encontrara sería feliz. Cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta, que no necesitaba buscar a nadie porque estaba completo con Bella a mi lado… ahora entendía porque nunca me dolió las rupturas con todas aquellas chicas. Unas iban, otras venían, pero Bella siempre estuvo ahí, era mi única constante… y ahora era demasiado tarde…

Odiaba a Jacob con todo mí ser, lo odiaba por haberme robado a Bella tiempo atrás, y ahora lo odiaba más, por haber vuelto a arruinar nuestras vidas. Pero sobre todo me odiaba a mí por haber permitido que eso pasara… "_¿Y si él no hubiera vuelto? ¿Crees que Bella te hubiera dado una oportunidad?"..._ la verdad era que no lo sabía… había sentido la necesidad de Bella, la urgencia de sus besos, y todas esas prodigiosas caricias que me había brindado. Pero eso no era suficiente para saber si sentía lo mismo que yo por ella… y eso me mataba.

"_Ella no te ama Cullen_

_¿Cómo un ser tan perfecto _

_Puede llegar a amar a alguien como tu?"_

A duras penas abrí la puerta de mi departamento, arrastrándome hasta el mueble de mi sala para terminar derrumbándome en este, no tenía ganas de levantarme, no tenía ganas de nada.

"¿Y sólo eso piensas hacer? ¿Lamentarte de tu mala suerte?" dijo mi mini Bella, con sus manitas sobre sus caderas a manera de regaño. Sería cosa de mi imaginación, pero aún así estaba preciosa "Vamos Ed, piensas sentarte ahí y lamentarte de tus malas decisiones, del que seas un ciego, estúpido, lento, un reverendo imbe…"

"Ya va, ya entendió" dijo un mini Emmet, ataviado en un pequeño tutu rosa con mucho vuelo, panties blancas y zapatitos de bailarina.

"Y tú quien diablos eres" pensé asqueado.

"Tu otra conciencia" dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras hacía movimientos gráciles de bailarina para acercarse a mi mini Bella.

"Ridículo" dijo mi mini Bella gruñendo.

"Gruñona" dijo el mini Em.

"Ya por favor… no empiecen a pelearse. ¿Y tu no tienes otro tipo de ropa?" pensé.

"Hey, tú me imaginaste así" dijo bailando alrededor de Bella.

"Raros" dijo mi mini Bella, mientras me la imaginaba haciéndole una llave de lucha libre al mini Em, para mantenerlo quieto "Tú eres un cobarde y él un afeminado"

"No es tan fácil como lo propones. No puedo forzarla a que me ame, y maniatarla no es una opción" pensé a manera de advertencia, aunque me resultara atractiva esa idea.

"¿Le dijiste que la maniatara? ¿Y luego dicen que el de las ideas descabelladas soy yo?" pregunto el mini Em.

"Pues genio, ¿qué sugieres entonces?" dijo mi mini Bella perdiendo la paciencia "y ya deja de moverte, que me mareas" dijo pegándole un golpe en la nuca al ver que empezaba otra danza extraña.

"Bueno" dijo el mini Em, sobándose lo que parecía era un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de golf en la nuca, tras el golpe de mi mini Bella "Bella esta con el chucho"

"Bravo Einstein" dijo mi mini Bella, moviendo un bate de manera peligrosa. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

"Pero… que este con él, no quiere decir que este prohibida, ¿verdad?" dijo el mini Em esquivando una bola de beisbol que había sido lanzada por mi mini Bella.

"Ella lo ama" pensé con desgana.

"Y piensas darte por vencido, sin haberlo intentado" dijo la mini Bella "Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen, que decepción" dijo y pude imaginármela zapateando furiosa con su piececito, mientras me apuntaba con un dedo de forma amenazadora.

"El Grinch tiene razón, hermano" dijo Em al ver que mi mini Bella comenzaba a ponerse verde de la cólera, y le lanzaba otra pelota de beisbol que lo dejo noqueado durante unos segundos, para luego surgir con otro chichón pero ahora en la frente "El Ed que nosotros conocemos, no se daría por vencido hasta haber agotado todas sus posibilidades"

"¿Es de Bella de quien estamos hablando?" pregunté frustrado, a lo cuál ambos asintieron.

"Exacto y por eso tu estas en ventaja. La conoces mejor que nadie" dijo mi mini Bella, mirando con renovaba esperanza.

"Nadie a dicho que vaya a ser fácil. Por un lado esta la bruja de tu novia, y el perro de Bella, pero por lo menos inténtalo" dijo mi mini Em con el ojo morado, antes de desaparecer.

"Vamos guapo. Tu puedes" dijo mi Bella guiñándome un ojo "Ella te ama, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo entienda" dijo antes de desaparecer tras Em.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en ese mueble. No lo sé. Ni siquiera el hambre y el cansancio lograron moverme. La luz de la luna estaba empezando ha abrirse paso por los ventanales de mi terraza para cuando salí de mi estado de ensoñación.

Había tomado una decisión, lucharía por Bella, lucharía para ganarme su amor. Y no me detendría a menos que ella me lo pidiera. Estaba dispuesto a enmendar cada uno de mis errores, costara lo que costara.

---------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve tumbada en el suelo, llorando amargamente, hasta que sentí dos fuertes brazos que me levantaron en vilo y me llevaron hasta la cama. Me tendieron sobre esta para luego comenzar a mover cosas por todo mi cuarto. Quería abrir los ojos para ver quién era, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. A lo lejos podía escuchar cómo abrían la llave de la ducha y comenzaba a llenar la bañera.

- Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar – escuche esa voz tan conocida.

- ¿Em? – pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados, y pude sentirlo acercarse.

- Si Bella, soy yo – dijo depositando un tierno beso en mi frente - ¡Vamos! – dijo cargándome hasta el baño. No me había percatado, pero yo aún seguía desnuda, envuelta únicamente con las sábanas de mi cama.

- Emmet yo… - dije nerviosa por lo que estaría pensando. A estas alturas, qué le podía decir… la escena que le estaba dando no ayudaba en mucho, ¿verdad?

- Silencio Bella… - dijo deteniéndose frente a la tina – no te preocupes de eso ahora – dijo comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta – voy a prepararte algo caliente, mientras tú te das una ducha, ¿ok? – sabía que me estaba dando tiempo y se lo agradecía, ya que es estos momentos no sabía que pensar o decir.

Había estado metida en mis pensamientos, para cuando Emmet comenzó a tocar la puerta, preguntando si me había ahogado. Me apresuré a cambiarme con la ropa que supuse me había elegido él, porque era demasiado cubierta aún para mi gusto. Para cuando salí lo encontré mi cuarto totalmente ordenado, supuse que por obra suya y a él, sentado en el pequeño mueble que daba a la terraza con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

- Toma – dijo extendiéndome una para cuando me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. El sólo se limito a abrazarme mientras que yo intentaba contener las terribles ganas que tenía por llorar. ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de hacerlo? – así que tú y Ed, ¿no? – dijo después de un largo silencio.

- Bueno… no es lo que parece… - dije no sabiendo cómo continuar, a lo cuál él sólo me miro incrédulamente.

- Bella… si él te forzó… yo te juro que… - dijo comenzando a tensar cada uno de sus músculos para luego respirar pesadamente.

- No Em. En todo caso, la que inició todo fui yo… - dije escondiendo mi cara al no querer ver su reacción – yo lo seduje – dije en un susurro, a lo cual el no respondió aunque estaba segura había oído.

- Bella, mírame – dijo levantando mi rostro – no creo que Eddie haya hecho nada en contra de su voluntad… al igual que tú…

- Es que no entiendes Em… esto nunca debió pasar – dije frustrada levantándome del mueble – nosotros somos amigos, somos casi como hermanos…

- ¿Y acaso eso te impide amarlo? – preguntó Em con la mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Y quién esta hablando de amor? – dije desesperada – Em… eso es imposible. Nosotros tenemos parejas, y aún así, mírame… míranos… ¿qué diablos hemos hecho?

- Bien dicen que en cosas del corazón, uno no puede mandar ¿verdad? – dijo esto para sí mismo, levantándose para detenerme de hacer un hueco en el suelo por tanto ir y venir.

- Ves demasiadas telenovelas Em – refunfuñé.

- Bella – dijo sosteniendo mi rostro – no hay peor ciego que aquél que no quiera ver…

- A qué te refieres – dije mientras él limpiaba una solitaria lágrima de mi rostro.

- No puedo negar que estoy amargo por como se han dando las cosas - dijo meciéndose el pelo con frustración – pero tampoco puedo negar que ya me lo esperaba venir… - yo me limité a mirarlo con cara de incógnita.

- Em… - dije a modo de advertencia, pero el sólo comenzó a reír al ver mi frustración.

- Vamos Bella… no me hagas decir estas cosas - dijo riendo aún – mejor por qué no te preguntas tu misma ¿cuándo inicia el amor y dónde termina la amistad?

- Em… - dije sin saber que responderle. ¿Acaso era posible que me estuviera enamorando de mi mejor amigo?

- Lo sé… - dijo rodando los ojos - eso lo leí en el Cosmopolitan, tienen muy buenas entrevistas para casos como este…

- ¿Tu que haces leyendo revista de mujeres? – pregunté ya más alegre.

- Bueno, nunca esta de más ¿no? – dijo levantando los hombros – sentí curiosidad por ver qué leía mi diosa… - dijo para cuándo escuchamos sonar el timbre. Yo me quedé estática en mi sitio, tenía miedo de que fuera Edward, aunque ya era muy tarde… a estas alturas debería de estar con su novia… tal ves solo era Jacob… "_¡Jacob! Maldición… me había olvidado llamarlo"_… - yo voy – escuche que dijo Em… para cuando lo vi perderse por el pasadizo.

Estaba nerviosa así que comencé a pasearme por mi cuarto esperando que Jacob entrara por la puerta, todo furioso para reclamarme el hecho de que lo haya engañado con Edward, pero para mi sorpresa sólo escuché el sonido de cosas al caerse mezclado con gritos que se hacían cada vez más conocidos. Estuve a punto de salir, para cuando vi entrar a Em todo presuroso y cerrar la puerta con llave. Mientras su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente.

- ¡EMMET CULLEN! ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO FASTIDIARAS A BELLA! – grito una Rosalie furiosa desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA! – mi pobre Em comenzó a reír nervioso, mientras yo aún seguía estática en mi sitio.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó Alice desde el otro lado. Yo me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Acaso todos habían decidido venir a verme? – Bella – volvió a insistir Alice. Al fondo pude escuchar cómo Rose azotaba la puerta, mientras Jazper le decía a Alice que se calmara.

- Ya va – dije nerviosa acercándome al pomo, mientras que Em se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de mi.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Rose con el puño levantado, listo para volver a golpear la puerta, mientras Alice estaba siendo agarrada por Jazper quien a duras penas la podía sostener. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándome, como si esperaran que me derrumbara en cualquier momento, hasta que Emmet se comenzó a asomar tras de mí…

- Mi diosa - dijo, y Rose volvió a tensarse.

- Emmet – dijo Rose entre dientes, para luego girarse a mi – ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó con un tono más calmado. Mientras que yo me limitaba a asentir.

- Si… Emmet me ayudo en mucho – dije sonriendo al sentir cómo Em se relajaba tras de mí. Y los ojos de Rose dejaban de verse tan peligrosos.

---------------------------------------------

Mientras los chicos se fueron a la sala a jugar Halo, llamé a Jacob desde la cocina y quedamos en vernos al día siguiente en las oficinas ya que yo tenía unas cosas pendientes. Me había sentido terrible al mentirle acerca de lo que había estado haciendo en la noche, pero no deseaba lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Para cuando terminé de hablar con él, Rose y Alice estaban sentadas en el pequeño mesón, esperando por mí. Sabía que se habían dado cuenta de mi pequeña mentira, y ahora tenía miedo a que me juzgarán.

Alice se levantó y cerró la puerta de la cocina para que los chicos no pudieran escuchar, y se volvió a mi.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo mientras un extraño brillo resaltaba en sus ojos – entre ustedes ya…- dijo comenzando a ponerse roja.

- ¿Entre nosotros qué? – dije sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero tratando de ganar más tiempo. "_¿Acaso este pequeño demonio era vidente o qué?" _pensé.

- Bella – dijo acercándome a mí. Di un fuerte resoplido y comencé con la historia, desde el inicio, claro que omitiendo algunas cosas. Para cuando terminé, Rose estaba con los ojos como platos, mientras Alice brincaba en su sitio por la felicidad.

- Lo sabía Bella… siempre lo supe – dijo el pequeño demonio, mientras me abrazaba eufóricamente. "_¿Acaso hoy todos estaban locos?"_

- Creo que te estas confundiendo Alice – dije frustrada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas hacer como que nada paso? – dijo Rose hablando incrédula, tras un largo silencio.

- ¿Y qué más puedo hacer? – pregunté mientras me sentaba rendida en una silla vacía.

- Para empezar – dijo Rose levantándome el rostro para que la pudiera mirar – debes dejar al perro que tienes por novio.

- Rose – dije a manera de reproche – esa no es una opción – dije comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Alice, uniéndose a la conversación – Bella… las cosas suceden por algo, y entre tu y Edward… definitivamente ya cambiaron…

- Él te dijo que te ama – dijo Rose apoyándola.

- No… -dije dudando – ni siquiera estoy segura de eso.

- Pues yo sí – dijo el pequeño duende, mientras yo rodaba mis ojos – oh vamos Bella. Que tú seas testaruda y ciega, no quiere decir que el resto también lo sean.

- Bueno, pues lamento arruinarle los planes de una futura boda o idilio amoroso entre Ed y yo – dije suspirando cansada – pero eso nunca va a pasar…

- Eso tu crees… - dijo Alice en un susurro casi inaudible.

---------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Estaba nervioso, hoy la vería después de un largo y agotador día. Por lo menos ahora estaba decidido a no darme por vencido tan fácilmente.

Volvía ver mi reloj con enésima vez. Aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para la hora del almuerzo, pero los minutos se hacían interminables. Desde que había llegado a las oficinas había intentado hablar con Bella a toda costa, pero tenía demasiadas juntas pendientes para el día de hoy y ahora me encontraba al fondo de su lista de espera. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió. Sólo fui conciente de que estaba acompañado, para cuando sentí que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi.

- Amor – dijo Tanya dándome un beso en los labios. Para luego comenzar a hacerme un puchero – ayer no me llamaste – dijo a manera de reproche.

- Tanya – dije incómodo, tratando de levantarla, pero ella se había aferrado a mi camisa – Tanya – volví a insistir. "_Había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien_". En ese momento pude imaginarme a mi mini Bella sentada junto al mini Em, en los primeros palcos, esperando a que actuara mientras comían pop corn. "Vamos Eddie" dijo el mini Em, levantando sus puños a manera de apoyo.

- Tanya tenemos que hablar – dije empujándola un poco para que me viera a la cara.

- ¿Sobre qué amor? – dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello.

- ¡Basta Tanya! – dije perdiendo la paciencia, para cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió de par en par, y por esta entro la mujer que venía quitándome el sueño, desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Sin pensarlo me levanté como pinchado por un resorte, dejando caer a Tanya al suelo. Ella comenzó a quejarse pero ni me limité a ayudarla, yo solo tenía ojos para Bella, quien se veía furiosa. Estaba seguro que había malentendido la escena. "Estúpido" pude escuchar que decía mi mini Bella.

- ¿No sabes tocar? – dijo Tanya furiosa, una vez recompuesta. Pero ninguno de los dos dijimos nada. seguíamos retándonos con la mirada.

"Vamos di algo" dijo mi mini Bella perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bella… - dije dudando.

"Algo más largo estúpido" dijo de nuevo mi mini Bella, mientras el mini Em hacía un puchero, al ver que Bella que había votado todo el pop corn al suelo de la desesperación.

- Cullen – dijo Bella ácidamente, acercándose a mi escritorio – Carlisle te envía estos documentos - dijo dejándome una pila de files sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y no se los pudo enviar con su secretaria? – dijo Tanya furiosa – ¿o acaso ya cambiaste de carrera querida?

- Pues eso no te importa… "querida" – dije Bella ácidamente – créeme, no es de mi agrado ver escenas tan… melosas… Me pudo dar un ataque de hiperglucemia – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, de manera dramática mientras Tanya bufaba por lo bajo y se colocaba su bolso sobre el hombro.

- Edward – dijo Tanya arreglándose mejor la falda, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos – nos vemos en la noche amor… - dijo antes de pasar de largo a Bella. Y perderse por la puerta.

- Bella… - dije tratando de acercarme a ella, pero ella me corto.

- Estaba hablando con tu padre. Quiere que tengas preparados esas apelaciones lo antes posible – dijo comenzando a alejarse de mi.

- Bella – volví a llamarla para cuando la tome del brazo en la entrada de la puerta. Pude sentirla tensarse, mientras me miraba de forma airada – ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo? – dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

"Bravo Cullen, definitivamente te llevas el premio al más tonto" dijo mi mini Bella aplaudiendo, mientras el mini Em me hacía porras con unos pequeños pompones rosados.

- Si, es decir. Pero en un lugar más privado – dije nervioso.

- Tengo planes, lo siento – dijo dándome la espalda para comenzar a salir de mi despacho.

- ¿Planes? – la volví a retener…

- Si planes Cullen… planes… - dijo airada.

- ¡Bella! – volteamos ambos al escuchar que la llamaban.

- ¿Vas a salir con él? – dije furioso, al reconocer la vos del chucho de su novio.

- Pues sí… ¿Algún problema? – dijo dejándome parado.

"¡Reacciona Eddie!" dijo el mini Em. Para cuando la vi dirigirse a donde estaba Jacob conversando con Jessica, la secretaria de Bella.

Les di el alcance para cuando los escuche nombrar algunos restaurantes, a los cuales querían ir a comer. Me detuve tomando aire tras de ellos y llamé su atención.

- Hey – dije para cuando ambos voltearon. Bella me miraba incrédula, mientras Jacob alzaba una, como no creyéndose el hecho de que me este dirigiendo a el – uhmmm… ¿van a ir ha almorzar? – pregunté incómodo.

-Si… - dijo Jacob dudando, al ver que Bella no contestaba.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunté para cuando Bella abrió la boca de la impresión y Jacob comenzó a mirarme como si estuviera drogado.

- Estamos yendo en pareja Cullen – dijo Bella después de un largo silencio – harías un mal tercio – dijo. "_Ok, eso dolió_" pensé, mientras el mini Em asentía.

- Pues ese no es problema – dije tratando de sonreír – Jessica – dije dirigiéndome a la muchacha que no se había perdido ninguna palabra de nuestra conversación - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?

---------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, ahora si me retiro… **

**Espero estar por aquí pronto… ^^ y sí, lamento haberlas torturado con el lemmon de Tanya… jajaja… pero prometo recompensarlas en el siguiente capítulo. Se viene otro lemmón… ¿Adivinan de quienes y dónde va a ser? Jajaja **

**Besos… **

**¡Las quiero mucho chicas!**

**¡¡¡Espero sus reviews con ansias!!!**

**¿Alégrenme el día si?**

**Patty**


	10. Guilty Pleasure II

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^.**

---------------------------------------------

¡Hola!... este… bueno… no me odien por favor…¡Lamento tanto la demora!

Sé que he demorado demasiado, ¿un mes y medio?. Bueno, no era mi intención, me terminé yendo de viaje a la selva y bueno, entre el síndrome de Bella que se me pegó, estuve andando en moto en plena lluvia, tirándome de cascadas, cruzando rio, escalando montañas en sandalias y bueno… la única consecuencia, mi celular esta descansando en paz al fondo de un río. Para cuando regresé las ganas de escribir se me habían quedado en la selva, llegué de frente a clases y bien, he estado escribiendo de a poco. Espero no me odien, sé que no es motivo para hacerlas esperar tanto, pero vale, me he esforzado para poder retribuirles el tiempo con este capítulo.

Bueno, antes que pasemos a la historia, aquí les contesto sus hermosos reviews:

.

**ARTEMISA CULLEN:** ¡Hola! Espero estés bien. Estoy tan contenta que el capitulo pasado te haya gustado, ojalá pase lo mismo con este ^^. Cuídate mucho, y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. Me animan mucho. Besos. Y espero leerte pronto.

**VIVI: **¡Hola! ¿Así que te hice reír y a la ves enojar? Estoy contenta por lo primero, pero por lo segundo… Uhmm bueno, no quiero ser la culpable de que te salgan arrugas. Jajaja. Espero no hacerte renegar con este capítulo. ¿Sabes? Estas en lo correcto al decir que el lemmon es entre Ed y Bella, pero el lugar, pues bueno… ya verás… Espero te guste, cuídate mucho y gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejar un review. Besos y espero leerte pronto.

**Lizie20**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto, por un lado, después de haberme sanado de esa espantosa gripe, terminé yéndome de viaje, y no te imaginas la sarta de tonterías que hice… digamos que me dio el síndrome de Bella. Jajaja. Pero bueno, espero este capítulo valga la pena, acertaste en cuanto a que lemon seria entre Bella y Ed, pero el lugar… uhmm bueno… espero te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate mucho, y espero con ansias ver qué te pareció.

**Sereniti84**: Hey, ¿cómo estas? Jeje pues, espero no me quieras matar por haber tardado tanto, pero las vacaciones como que afectaron mi estado de ánimo, y después de haber estado montando moto y saltando de cascadas como que me dio un bajón, y no he podido escribir desde entonces. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Voy a estar esperando con ansias sus críticas. Cuídate. Nos leemos.

**Abril:** Ay, hasta que por fin alguien entiende a Bella. Mi beta dice que Bella es testaruda como yo, pero la verdad es que no… no tanto… un poquito talvez, pero a nadie le va a sentar tan bien estar en el lugar de ella, cuando cambios tan bruscos se están dando en su vida, ¿no? Yo pasé por lo mismo, y digamos que no me fue bien. Pero bueno, espero te guste este capítulo, y sobre todo me disculpes la tardanza. Digamos que he estado algo bajoneada y sin ganas de escribir. Espero compensarlas con este capítulo. Cuídate mucho. Nos leemos.

**Nora Bells:** hola, ¿que tal? ^^. Gracias por seguir esta historia y sobre todo, soportar mis largas ausencias. Espero compensarte con este capítulo y con el bonus que estaré subiendo la siguiente semana. Por un lado, la relación de Tanya con Demetri, va a tener para más, y lamentablemente no van a salir muchas cosas buenas de eso. Pero ya verás… por lo menos, Bella y Ed podrán disfrutar un poco mientras tanto. Bueno, espero te guste lo que les tengo preparado. Te me cuidas mucho, y espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^

**LaAbuela:** Hey, ¿qué tal? Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero bueno, lo que cuenta es que ahora estoy aquí, ¿verdad?, di que sí, jeje, así me subes el ánimo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste mucho… las cosas se van a ir poniendo cada vez más interesantes… espero no decepcionarlas… cuídate mucho… y espero leerte en este capítulo también. Besos. Bye ^^

**Kriito Cullen Masen**: ¡My Kriito querida! Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero tengo mis motivos… me acostumbre a las vacaciones, y luego entre en huelga de lapiceros. Espero no haberte hecho asquear tanto con el lemmon de Tanya y Demetri, en el capítulo pasado, peo ya verás, con este capítulo, definitivamente me estoy reivindicando. Espero te guste. Cuídate mucho, y espero leerte en este capítulo también. Por cierto, a ver cuándo hablamos, ¿ok? Porque ya se viene lo que estabas pidiendo. Cuídate mucho ^^… Besos... Bye

**MaxiPau**: Hola. Bueno, ya estoy completamente recuperada, pero no es por eso por lo que tarde en actualizar, sino porque me fui de excursión a la selva, y luego me dio el síndrome de Bella, así que ya te imaginas. Jejeje espero no haberlas hecho esperar tanto, por lo menos les traigo aquí este nuevo capítulo. Ya el próximo será un pequeño bonus, por haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Te me cuidas mucho. Espero leerte en este capítulo también. Besos. Bye. ^^

**Amelie 666**: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, pero please, no me tires piedras, sólo acepto tomates y frutas. Sé que he demorado demasiado… yo misma me estoy castigando por eso, pero vale, me sané, y a mi viejo se le ocurre mandarme de excursión por la selva. Y a mí que me encanta el peligro, pues no lo rechacé. No te imaginas como se me pegó el síndrome de Bella, acabo de regresar hace unas semanas, pero las cosas no han ido para bien. ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan estúpidos? Bueno… supongo que eso no viene al caso. Jejeje ya voy a empezar a divagar, así que mejor paro. Espero que este capítulo te guste, ya quiero ver qué te pareció. Cuídate mucho. Y perdóname por la demora. Besos ^^

**Lissiwen: **¡Hola! Bueno, habías dicho que esperabas que Bella dejara de ser cabezota, ¿verdad? Jejeje bueno, tal ves se haga tu deseo realidad. De todos modos, el tiempo ya se les esta acabando a ambos. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Sé que he demorado pero buscaré la manera de retribuirles la espera. Cuídate mucho, y espero con ansias ver qué te pareció este chapter. Besos. Bye. ^^

**Cristal Valmont: **Hey, gracias por preocuparte. En realidad ya estoy lo suficientemente bien como para poder evadir las piedras que querrán tirarme por haber demorado tanto. Espero que te guste este capítulo al igual que el anterior, no aparece nuestro querido Emmet pero igual tiene su dosis de gracia. Cuídate mucho. Y espero con ansias leer qué te pareció este capítulo. Besos. ^^

**Carmen Cullen 116**: Este… bueno… antes que nada… ¡sorry por la demora!. De verdad que lo siento tanto, pero espero poder recompensarlas algo con este capítulo y con el bonus que se viene. Te me cuidas mucho. Espero ver qué te pareció también este capítulo. Cuídate mucho. Enjoy it ^^

**Janilichi:** Mi reina, no creo que haya sido tu mejor regalo, ¿en serio? Jajaja creo que entonces tendré que regalarte cosas más seguidas. Te aviso que en este capítulo se viene un lemmon, así que te lo saltas, no quiero que luego digan que yo te corrompo. Bueno, también en este capi aparecen los minis Ed, Bella y Em, espero te guste mi cielo. Léelo y me dices qué te parece. Cuídate. Y ya sabes, el lunes temprano a guardias. Tkm. Beso ^^

**PAULInITA:** ¡Hola! ¿Así que te encanto Emmet en tutu? Muero por ver qué opinas de él ahora jajaja. Vale, sé que estoy algo loca pero me divierto plasmando las tonterías que pasan por mi cabeza, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Van a pasar muchas cosas, entre ellas intercambio de bacterias y algunos cuantos golpes. Espero te guste. Ya muero por ver qué te pareció. Espero leerte. Besos. ^^

**Rose3010:** Ami, sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero me fui de viaje. Supongo que lo que cuenta es de que por fin lo hice, ¿verdad? Di que si, yo sé que tu me quieres. Bueno mi reina, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Hice lo posible por hacerlo lo menos sufrido posible. Ya me dirás que te pareció. Quiero una crítica de cada párrafo, así que ponte manos a la obra. Tkm. Besos. ^^

**AnGiieeeH**: ¡Oye niña! Ya casi ni hablamos por msn. Bueno, aquí te traje el capítulo por el que tanto habías esperado, si tienes alguna queja me avisas. Por cierto, ahora asegúrate de leer el capítulo sola, no vaya a ser que Melo te este haciendo subirlo y bajarlo…jajaja Espero con ansias ver qué te pareció este capítulo, especialmente porque tu pediste una escena en particular. Cuídate mucho ami, estamos hablando ^^

**hey: **¡Hola! Bueno, en el capítulo pasado pediste que el lemmon sea entre Ed y Bella, pues vale, te voy a dar el gusto. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como los anteriores, hice lo posible por no hacer sufrir a los protagonistas en este chapter. Por cierto, sorry por la demora. El siguiente chapter será un bonus, así que espero me digas cuál título quisieras que subiera. Te me cuidas mucho, espero con ansias leer tu review. Besos. ^^

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**: ¡Ami bella! Mira cuanto he tarado en actualizar, creo que hasta mucho más que tú. ¡Dios! La conciencia me esta matando, pero vale, espero retribuirles la espera con este pequeño capítulo. Espero te guste ami. Cuídate mucho y estamos hablando. ^^ por cierto, besos para mi Edward.

**Ekate94: **¡Hola ami! ¿Sabes?, eres una de las pocas que han seguido esta historia junto a mi, desde el inico, gracias. ^^ No sabes lo mucho que me gustan ver tus reviews a pesar de que tarde tanto en subir un capítulo. Espero retribuírselos con este chapter y el bonus que voy a escribir para la siguiente semana. Espero leer con ansias qué te pareció este chapter, especialmente porque las cosas están empezando a tomar su rumbo. Cuídate. Besos ^^

**Adyel: **Hola, bienvenida a esta descabellada historia. ^^ Estoy tan contenta que a pesar de que ya esta algo avanzada aún haya gente que entre a echarle una ojeada. Gracias. Pero bueno, me a costado subir este chapter, espero haya valido la pena. Voy a estar esperando con ansias leer qué te pareció. Cuídate mucho. ^^ Besos.

**emmyswans: **Kat acabo de recordar que me habías castigado por el capítulo pasado. Me pregunto si en este capítulo también querrás castigarme ^^. Bueno ami, por un lado no creo que vayas a renegar mucho con este chapter, especialmente porque te lo mandé con anticipación así que ya debes estar prevenida. Pero bueno, sólo te falto leer el final, el lemmon, dale una ojeada y me dices qué te pareció. Cuídate ami. Tkm. Besos ^^

**Sol20002005**: ¡Hola!, lamento tanto la demora, pero por fin, aquí esta el siguiente chapter. Me gustaría saber que título de bonus quisieras que escriba para el siguiente capítulo, a ver si te animas a escoger una de las opciones de abajo. Y sobre todo disfruta de este chapter tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Cuídate mucho y voy a estar esperando con ansias ver qué te pareció. Cuídate. ^^

**Chemita: **¡Hola! Bien, sé que he demorado en actualizar y de verdad que lo siento, pero no he podido hacer nada hasta ahora. Por lo menos espero recompensarlas con este capítulo que no es nada corto y tampoco nada aburrido, bueno, lo último no sé, eso ya lo dirán ustedes. Se vienen más cosas de nuestro mini Emmet, ya que el gran oso no pudo entrar en este chapter, pero prometo poner más de él en los siguientes chapters. Por cierto, saludos a tu amiga, la que te pasó la historia. Te me cuidas mucho y espero con ansias ver qué te pareció este chapter. Besos. ^^

**Titina:** Bueno, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y sobre todo de dejar un review. Son estos los que me animan a escribir cuando la flojera me quiere vencer. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelas, tomates, flores, piedras, tu decides… ^^ te me cuidas mucho y espero leerte en este capítulo también. Besos. ^^

**Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene:** Gracias por amar esta alocada historia, jejeje sé que es algo descabellada y a veces me pregunto cómo es que les gusta tanto, pero vale, no me quejo, en realidad estoy feliz de que sea así. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Voy a estar esperando ver qué te pareció. Cuídate mucho. Y nos estamos leyendo. ^^

**Piita Masen:** Ay mi Dios, lamento tanto la demora, de verdad. Hasta me da vergüenza presentarme por aquí pero bien, algo es algo, espero que te guste este capítulo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes debido a cuan tardona soy actualizando. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pareció este chapter? Espero que si ^^ . Te me cuidas mucho y espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^

**DanGrint:** ¡Ami! ¿Cómo estas? Demore en actualizar, ¿verdad?. Pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena. Por cierto, me encanto el capítulo que subiste. Me dejaste emocionada. Ya quiero ver qué va a pasar entre Draco y Mione, ¿quién ganara la próxima ves?. Espero que este capítulo te guste, hice lo posible por ser buenita con los protagonistas. Cuídate mucho ami y espero podamos hablar pronto, nos estamos leyendo. Besos. ^^

**Sabri-c:** ¡Hola! Me causo mucha risa tu review, se nota que vives la historia. Pero ya no reniegues tanto ami, las arrugas, recuerda las arrugas. Bella ya de por sí es terca, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Por otro lado, las cosas entre Ed y Bella van a ir tomando su cauce por el momento, ya verás. Pero sobre Tanya y Demetri, pues, las cosas para esa pareja no van a ir bien, especialmente para nuestro sufrido Demetri. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Voy a estar esperando con ansias tu review a ver si me mandas flores o tomates, tú decides, se aceptan también piedras, pero que sean chiquitas. Te me cuidas mucho. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye ^^

**LowlyMARIANA**: Mi reina, gracias por tu hermoso review. En cuanto a lo del lemmon pues si, es entre Ed y Bella, pero no exactamente en el restaurante. No se por qué todas pensaron que sería ahí. He hecho lo posible para que este capítulo no sea tan largo pero no pude, espero me disculpes si te aburres a la mitad del camino. En todo caso me avisa. Te me cuidas mucho mi niña, nada de estarse madrugando junto a Edgar así sea por el msn, un beso, y voy a estar esperando tu review con ansias. Bye. Tkm ^^ .

**Ibetrh: **Y por último (¡claro!, si te has demorado tanto en dejarme un review ¬¬), pero no por eso menos importante, mi Beta, mi adorada y sarcástica Beta por obligación. No me quejo, sé que te obligue a escribirme pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer; si yo tengo que soportar que tu me digas "ESCRIBE, ESCRIBE, ESCRIBE", tú vas a tener que soportar por lo menos que yo te diga, "mi review". Es lo mínimo, ¿verdad?. Ese es mi pago. Pero vale, ya cambié de adoración, ahora amo a Jacob, pero sabes que este fic es un Edward/Bella. No voy a poder hacer mucho por el chucho, así que acostúmbrate no más, voy a hacer de todo para que sufra lo menos posible. Por otro lado, me gustaron tus críticas destructivas, que diga constructivas, no lo había visto desde ese punto. ¡Estas creciendo Ime! ¡Que emoción!. Bueno, ya no sigo mejor, sino me extiendo. Besos Ime. ^^

-------------------------------------------------------

En el capítulo anterior les había dicho que se venía un lemmon, y sí, lo prometido es deuda (**AnGiieeeH, espero que lo disfrutes ami ^^, sé que demoré, pero más vale tarde que nunca**). Muchas acertaron en cuanto a quién sería la pareja, pero en el no en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo… léanlo y espero les guste.

Bueno, ahora sí, disfruten de este capítulo tanto cómo yo disfruté haciéndolo. Abajo les tengo unas preguntas, espero las puedan contestar.

En esta ocasión, quiero dedicárselo a todas ustedes que se toman un tiempo para leer mis descabelladas ideas, a todas ustedes que esperan pacientes las actualizaciones y sobre todo, a todas ustedes que no me van a tirar piedras por la demora… jejejeje….

----------------------------------------------------

**Guilty Pleasure II**

"_Abstemio: Persona débil, que cae en la tentación de negarse a sí misma un placer"._

_Ambrose Bierce_

-----------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

- ¿Te encuentras bien bella? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle por enésima ves.

- Si… es sólo… yo lo siento – le dije avergonzada. Durante toda la junta había estado completamente distraída, ya que reiteradas veces mi mente volaba al dueño de un hermoso par de ojos verde esmeralda. _"¡Diablos! ¡Concéntrate Bella!"_ me reprendí mentalmente para cuando vi que Carlisle me miraba curioso.

- Cariño – repitió tomando mi mano - ¿Las cosas entre Edward y tu están bien?

"_Oh vamos… tampoco es como si llevara un cartel en la frente que diga: Me acosté con mi mejor amigo_" pensé nerviosa, al ver que Carlisle me miraba interrogante.

- Si Carlisle, no te preocupes – una sonrisa forzada se extendió por mi rostro al tratar de apartar la mirada de esos ojos profundos, que me miraban con comprensión y cariño – es sólo que estoy preocupada por las apelaciones del caso Lewis – _"Definitivamente eres una pésima mentirosa" _ me dijo mi mini Ed meneando la cabeza _"tu ni siquiera estas a cargo de ese caso" _soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- Bueno hija – dijo dándome un sonrisa cálida – Ed esta haciendo de todo por sacar ese caso adelante y tenemos las de ganar – _"claro, tenía que nombrarlo" _pensé nerviosa. _"¿Qué esperabas? El caso Lewis, es de su jurisdicción"_ dijo mi mini Ed rodando los ojos. _"¿No se supone que deberías estar de mi lado?" _ pensé malhumorada – además… - dijo llamando mi atención – cada cosa llega a su tiempo, y ocurre porque tiene que ocurrir. No podemos hacer nada contra aquello… Bella – dijo mirándome por un instante para volverse a un estante lleno de archivadores - es tonto querer tapar el sol con un dedo, ¿verdad? – dijo buscando distraídamente unos files.

- Lo dices por el caso, ¿verdad? – dije incómoda, sintiendo cómo cada poro de mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frio.

- Oh, si… claro hija – sonrió, volviéndose a mirarme, mientras ponía frente a mi una pila de documentos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté confusa.

- Hija… ya que estas aquí. Podrías llevarle estos documentos a Edward – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras sentía como mi quijada se desprendía de la impresión.

----------------------------------------

- ¡Maldito ascensor! – grite furiosa, comenzando a aporrear los botones con insistencia. No pude negarme al pedido de Carlisle porque eso implicaría nuevas sospechas de su parte, y ahora heme aquí, frente a una maldita maquina que no quería cooperar – ¿Por qué no te abres? – volví ha exasperarme, mientras le echaba una ojeada a las escaleras. _"Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió ponerme estas trampas mortales"_ pensé mirando mis zapatos de taco alto con cólera.

- ¡¡Ábrete!! – chillé, como si esa fuera la palabra mágica que abriría las puertas. _"Cálmate Bella"_ dijo mi mini Ed con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "_Tu cállate_"pensé furiosa, para cuando las puertas se abrieron.

- Por fin… - suspiré, mientras entraba en esa máquina del demonio con todos esos files en mano.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Mr. Anderson ataviado de una serie de documentos junto a su secretaria, mientras le daba a ésta todos los documentos que por poco y la tumban al suelo, y él sin prestar el menor reparo comenzó a hacer el ademán de avanzar hacia mi para entablar conversación.

- ¡Esta lleno! – exclamé cerrándole las puertas en la cara.

"_Ok, eso fue grosero" _ pensé mientras me imaginaba a mi mini Ed asintiendo fervientemente. Pero por otro lado, no estaba de ánimos para aguantar las insinuaciones de ese hombre, que no perdía la menor oportunidad para invitarme a salir. No, lo único que quería ahora, era dejar de atormentarme con un par de ojos color esmeralda.

"_¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar esto?" _ Pensé furiosa.

"_Hasta que aceptes que realmente te gusta, y disfrutas de la situación" _dijo mi mini Ed.

Llegué hasta la oficina de Edward sin ser conciente de mis pasos, para cuando fui tomada por sorpresa…

- Bella – dijo llamándome Angela, al ver que estaba dudando si ingresar o no - ¿te puedo ayudar? – comenzó a mirarme intrigada, de la cara a los files.

- Uhmmm… Edward… estos son para él – dijo colocando los documentos sobre su escritorio.

- Oh, ya veo – dijo mientras los revisaba – será mejor que se los entregue luego, porque ahora esta algo ocupado – una mueca de desagrado se extendió por su rostro.

- ¿Ocupado? – pregunté a lo cual ella asintió.

- Su novia Tanya dejó expresas ordenes de que no los interrumpieran – dijo restándoles importancia.

"_Estúpido Cullen"_ pensé con rabia contenida, mientras sentía cómo iban creciendo de a poco mis instintos asesinos que creí nulos. _"Vamos, no tienes por qué reaccionar así, son novios, ¿recuerdas? Además… ¿Qué esperabas?" _volví a recordarme_. _"Ay Bella" dijo mi mini Ed meneando la cabeza negativamente. _"Tu no digas nada"_ le recriminé.

El tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera y en donde quiera. Estoy reaccionando de forma absurda, ya que solo somos amigos. _"Amigos que se acostaron"_ me recordó mi inoportuna conciencia, pero le hice caso omiso. Como decía, sólo somos amigos, ¿pero por qué diablos me molesta tanto?... _"¿Tal vez porque se esta acostando con ella frente a tus narices, después de haberse acostado contigo?" _pensé furiosa, tirando al tacho de basura las pocas ganas que tenía de mitigar mi malhumor.

- Bella… ¿Bella estas bien? – dijo Ángela tomando de mis manos el lápiz que había estado a punto de romper.

- Si – sonreí forzadamente para cuando ella comenzó a mirarme preocupada - será mejor que le entregue esto – dije tomando los documentos del escritorio de Ángela.

- Pero… - dijo levantándose dudosa, si detenerme o dejarme seguir adelante.

Hice caso omiso a sus replicas, y seguí de frente a la oficina de Edward, llegando a su puerta en menos de lo que se demora una exhalación, para cuando los escuché.

- Amor – dijo la estúpida, perdón, Tanya – ayer no me llamaste – pegue más mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- Bella… - dijo Ángela, parada a mi lado.

- Shushh… - bisbiseé, llevándome un dedo en la boca, pada indicarle que se callara.

- Tanya – escuche que dijo Ed – Tanya – volvió a repetir, para luego callarse. _"¿QUÉ? ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Por qué no siguen hablando? ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?" _una serie de dudas comenzaron a abordarme la mente, mientras apretaba el pomo de la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. La mente me comenzó a jugar sucio, para cuando empezó a mostrarme imágenes de mi perfecto amigo junto a su novia, sobre su escritorio… en el suelo…contra la pared… - ¡Para! – mascullé furiosa.

- Qué… yo no estoy haciendo nada… – dijo Ángela asustada.

- Yo… - "_¡Diablos!"_ Pensé.

- Bella… el pomo… - dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso a mi vacilación – Bella… suelta el pomo… - volvió a repetir para cuando la volví a mandar callar.

- Será mejor que me vaya… - dijo nerviosa, a lo cuál sólo asentí. Para cuando la escuche caminar tras de mí, con más prisa de la necesaria. _"¿Qué aspecto tendré ahora para que haya corrido de esa manera?" _pensé restándole importancia.

- Tanya tenemos que hablar – logré escuchar que dijo Ed. _"Y qué diablos estuvieron haciendo, ¿entonces?"_…

- ¿Sobre qué amor? – dijo la muy zorra para cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos extraños.

- ¡Basta Tanya! – gritó Ed para cuando perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba y entre sin ser invitada.

"_Oh no, no estaba preparada para esto" _pensé sintiendo cómo la sangre se me iba del rostro.

"Nadie te mando ingresar sin ser invitada" dijo mi mini Ed para cuando me lo imaginé parado frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento, y mi mini Bella era quien daba la orden.

"¡_Mejor cállate!_" pensé furibunda, sintiendo cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco, _"¡Traición!" _gritaba cada una de ellas, para cuando vi a Tanya sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward y este no hacía el menor esfuerzo por levantarla de ahí.

"_Esta en shock, Bella" _susurró mi mini Ed, desde el suelo desangrado. _"Bueno, eso explica por qué tenia la boca abierta de la impresión"_… sonreí internamente al comprender que no esperaba verme ahí, pero volví a perder los estribos al ver que tenia abiertos algunos de los botones de su camisa. _"¡Oh vamos! ¡Son sólo tres botones!" _gritó exasperado el casi moribundo mini Ed.

"_Y así dice que me ama" _ pensé entre furiosa y decepcionada, para cuando vi cómo este se levantaba todo presuroso tirando al suelo a Tanya, quien comenzó a quejarse ya que él no la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿No sabes tocar? – dijo la shushupe furiosa, una vez recompuesta por sus propios medios. Ya que Ed seguí estático en su sitio mirándome con arrepentimiento y… ¿expectación?

- Bella – dijo Edward para cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

- Cullen – dije ácidamente, acercándome a su escritorio. _"¿Qué le arranco primero?" _comencé a maquinar las mejores maneras de hacerlo sufrir – Carlisle te envía estos documentos – murmuré con voz átona, soltando los fólderes frene a él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¿Y no se lo pudo enviar con su secretaria? – siguió quejándose la bruja, al ver que ninguno de los dos le prestábamos atención - ¿O acaso ya cambiaste de carrera querida? – dijo lo último entre dientes. _"Si, ahora soy una sicario, y tu eres mi próxima víctima" _ pensé sarcásticamente.

- Pues fíjate que si… - dije lanzándole dagas con los ojos – ¿quieres un café? ¿una tasa de te, tal vez? – _"Oh ya sé… cicuta te vendría mejor" _pensé, maquinando las mejores maneras de envenenarla sin ensuciarme demasiado.

- Pues yo quiero… - hiso un intento por armar una frase coherente, pero la corte antes de que pueda empezar.

- En realidad si cambio de carrera o no, eso no te importa… querida – giré a encararla furiosa – pues créeme – comencé a sonreírle socarronamente – no es de mi agrado ver escenas tan… melosas… me pudo dar un ataque de hiperglucemia – dije llevándome una mano al pecho dramáticamente, mientras Tanya bufaba exasperada y tomaba su bolso del escritorio.

- Edward – dijo arreglándose la falda, mientras yo sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme de nuevo – nos vemos en la noche amor… aún siento ganas de acabar lo que empezamos…

"_Estúpida, bruja, arpía, zorra… "_ comencé a insultarla en mi fuero interno, tratando de mitigar infructuosamente las ganas de querer saltarle encima, mientras la veía pasar por mi lado.

"Si sólo estiraras un poco más el pie_" _me dijo mi mini Bella, instándome a ponerle cabe. Mientras mi mini Edward aparecía todo golpeado y más pálido de lo normal, parado a un lado diciendo; _"_Reacciona Bella, te esta hablando_"…_

- Bella – repitió Edward ansioso, preguntándose si era sensato acercarse o no…

- Estaba hablando con tu padre – lo corte a media frase – quiere que tengas preparadas esas apelaciones lo antes posible – dije comenzándome a alejarme de él, ya que estábamos peligrosamente muy cerca. Lo menos que necesitaba era estar encerrada en un cuarto con quién se había vuelto mi perdición y ahora mi nuevo dolor de cabeza.

"¿Así que tu perdición, no?" dijo mi mini Ed guiñándome un ojo.

"_No quise decir eso"_ pensé furiosa conmigo misma, para cuando Edward me detuvo en la entrada de la puerta.

- Bella – me tomo del brazo para cuando sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo, comenzando desde el lugar en donde me toco - ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó.

"_¡No!¡Suéltame!" _pensé nerviosa por la gama de sensaciones que me producía su solo tacto.

- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo? – repliqué soltándome de su agarre bruscamente para cuando comencé a marearme por su cercanía.

"_¡Genial! Lo único que me faltaba… al parecer ya no soy inmune a sus encantos y para colmo, tengo mi sentido de supervivencia atrofiado, tenía que soltarme y correr… no sé por qué diablos estoy hablando con él"… _pensé.

"Bella, ni siquiera cuentas con sentido de supervivencia. Y quieras creerlo o no, nunca has sido inmune a él" dijo mi mini Ed ataviado en una armadura antigua, con yelmo de oro, observándome a través de la visera abierta y sin rejilla.

Sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa eran una clara invitación para besarlo, su aliento dulce y fragante me daba en la cara, trayendo a mi la añoranza de volver a sentir sus labios y perderme en ese mar de sensaciones que sólo Edward Cullen me podía hacer sentir.

"Y sólo lo vez como tu amigo" dijo mi mini Ed rodando los ojos, mientras mi mini Bella le metía un golpe en la nuca.

- Si, es decir – comenzó a dudar – pero en un lugar más privado – _"¿Privado? Tal vez en tu cuarto, o tu oficina, sobre el escritorio… "_ comencé a divagar.

- Tengo planes – dije para cuando pude reaccionar – lo siento – dije dándole la espalda comenzando a salir de su despacho.

"_Jacob, piensa en Jacob"_ me daba ánimos mi mini Bella, aunque con muy poco entusiasmo.

- ¿Planes? – preguntó entre dientes.

- Si planes Cullen – dije tratando de recordarme que comerme a besos a mi mejor amigo, no era la mejor respuesta a mis problemas – planes – solté lo último como un suspiro de resignación.

- ¡Bella! – gritó mi novio, haciendo que ambos volteáramos a ver de donde provenía la voz.

- ¿Vas a salir con él? – pude sentir el reproche en cada una de sus palabras y tuve que rehuir su mirada que tanto me atormentaba.

- Pues sí – _"Vamos, sal de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_ me dijo mi mini Bella - ¿Algún problema? – dije, pero no esperé su respuesta.

--------------------------------------

Caminé presurosa a mi despacho, con miedo de que se hubiera animado a seguirme. Por un lado lamentaba que nuestras oficinas sean las únicas de ese piso, estando separadas por un espacioso hall, pero por el otro no podía concebir un lugar mejor que este.

Para cuando llegue a mi oficina, Jacob se encontraba parado fuera de esta, hablando por su móvil con gesto preocupado, mientras distraídamente se apoyaba en el escritorio de Jésica, dándome la espalda.

En un intento de mitigar el remordimiento que sentía, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas por detrás, envolviéndolo en mis brazos de una manera desesperada en busca de su perdón. _"Sí, Isabella Marie Swan en estos momentos, se sentía la peor persona del mundo"_…

-¿Estas bien amor? – me susurró Jake al oído para cuando se giró y sostuvo mi rostro entres sus grandes manos.

- ¿Por qué hoy todos se empecinan en preguntarme lo mismo? – la frustración impregno cada una de mis palabras - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Bella qué tienes? ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Y ahora tú? – dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, para cuando Jake empezó a reír.

- Amor… - dijo una vez ya calmado – no lo hago por fastidiarte – alzó sus manos en son de paz – Bella, es sólo que últimamente actúas raro…- dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos, para luego plántame un tierno beso en los labios que me supieron a nada - ¿Estás bien amor? – repitió, para cuando me puse ceñuda por la sensación de vacio tras el beso.

- No – respondí automáticamente.

-Ya vez Bells… - dijo distraídamente para cuando reaccionó - ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó intrigado – ¿No qué?

- Que no estoy bien Jake – comencé a apartar sus manos de mi de a poco – tengo… tengo que decirte algo…

"_Oh, no me digas que ahora te dio tu ataque moralista" _dijo mi mini Bella ceñuda.

"Esta haciendo lo correcto, ya es hora de que Bella sea sincera con el chucho y consigo misma" dijo mi mini Ed, detrás de un improvisado escudo hecho de la tapa de un tacho de basura y cosas recogidas. Ya que mi mini Bella estaba tirándole cosas para que se callara

"_Si se lo dice, el la odiará y terminará con ella" _gritó mi mini Bella mientras le tiraba un zapato.

"Eso es lo mejor que le podría pasar" dijo mi mini Ed a la defensiva.

"_¿Que la odie?¿Eso quieres?"_ refutó ella.

"¡No!" grito él "Sino que termine con esa farza" dijo mi mini Ed, a lo cual mi mini Bella solo bufó pero dejo de atacarlo.

- ¡Ya cállense! – grite furiosa, llamando la atención ahora no sólo de Jake, sino también de Jessica.

- Si yo no he dicho nada – dijo Jake rascándose la cabeza todo confuso – ¿que es de lo que quieres que hablemos? – preguntó, mientras yo comenzaba a morderme el labio inferior nerviosa, Jessica agudizaba el oído y el me miraba expectante.

- No… bueno – _"Maldición" _pensé _"Piensa Bella, di algo rápido, y hazlo ya"_– sobre los restaurantes… quería saber si… saber si no te importaría ir a comer a la Puttanezca – dije nerviosa por la mentira mal improvisada – sé que odias la comida italiana pero…

- No me importa ir a la Puracresta, La tua Cantante, La bella Italia o a la misma Conchinchina – comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, mientras hacía un esfuerzo en nombrar algo que sonara a italiano – vamos a donde sea… ¡pero ya vámonos! – soltó una sonora carcajada por mi expresión tras su frase. _"Cobarde" _dijo mi mini Ed.

- ¡Hey! – ambos nos sobresaltamos al sentir que nos llamaron. Al girarme no podía creer lo que me mostrabas mis ojos. Edward estaba frente a nosotras dándonos su mejor sonrisa, mi sonrisa, mientras yo no podía reaccionar y Jacob buscaba a alguien detrás de nosotros a quien él se haya dirigido – uhmmmm… ¿van a ir almorzar? – _"¡Oh no! Definitivamente estoy en la dimensión desconocida"_ pensé siendo incapaz de contestar por la impresión.

- Si… - contestó Jacob con serias dudas de que se estuviera dirigiendo a nosotros dos, mientras yo aún tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. _"¿Qué diablos esta planeando?" _dijo mi mini Bella.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó mi ex mejo amigo, y ahora futuro cadáver, mientras Jacob lo miraba como si estuviera drogado y yo aún no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para cerrar la boca. "Se te va a meter una mosca en la boca, de tanto que la tienes abierta" dijo mi mini Edward.

- Estamos yendo en pareja Cullen – murmure entre dientes para cuando pude reaccionar – harías un mal tercio – susurré henchida de coraje por lo que había visto en el despacho, mientras Ed hacía una mueca de dolor tras mi frase y yo sonreía internamente.

- Pues… pues ese no es problema – dijo deslumbrándome con su perfecta sonrisa – Jessica – vaciló, girándose para hablar con mi secretaria que había estado pendiente de cada palabra que habíamos cruzado - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar? – _"¡Oh Cullen! ¡Eres hombre muerto!" _pensé, mientras la sangre me comenzaba a hervir, de nuevo.

------------------------------------

"_¿Jessica? ¿Por qué diablos la invitó?" _pensé furiosa mientras apretaba la mano de Jacob con más fuerza de la necesaria, en un impulso inconsciente de descargar mi frustración.

- No creo Edward – inquirí, tratando de disimular lo mucho que me fastidiaba la idea, mientras Jacob se sobaba distraídamente la mano para cuando lo solté – Jessica seguro ya tenía planes.

- Oh no Señorita Swan – chilló apresuradamente – con gusto lo acompañaría Señor Cullen.

- Dime Edward – susurró Edward con una sonrisa radiante que iluminó en su rostro, haciendo que Jessica se olvidara de respirar.

"_Ok, esto es suficiente"_ pensé para cuando comencé a avanzar amenazadoramente a la pareja que estaban distraídos.

"Sólo amigos, ¿verdad?" preguntó mi mini Ed.

- Vamos Bells – dijo Jacob reteniéndome por los hombros, para luego, comenzar a arrastrarme al ascensor.

- ¡Espérennos! – gritó Jessica, colgándose del brazo de Edward.

- ¡Maldición! – chillé empujando a Jacob para entrar a zancadas al aparato ese.

- ¡BELLA! – gritaron Edward y Jacob a la vez, mientras el ascensor comenzaba a cerrarse para comenzar a descender, con una sola persona dentro; Yo.

-------------------------------------

- ¡Bella! – comenzó a llamarme Jacob, para cuando lograron alcanzarme en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Se veía impaciente y algo incómodo con Edward y Jéssica a tan solo unos pasos tras de él.

- Cínico, estúpido, voluble… - seguí insultando a Edward, mientras daba vueltas de un lado al otro, frente a mi carro, para cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir, y ellos ya se acercaban cada vez más a mí.

- Yo también te quiero Bells – dijo mi novio, riéndose de mi actitud – Pero dime amor… ¿En dónde está el fuego? – preguntó mientras yo rodaba los ojos – me dejaste Bella, me dejaste con esos dos… - comenzó a reprochándome, haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Ahí están! – gritó Jessica con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras yo le gruñía por lo bajo.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Edward, tan emocionado como Jéssica.

- ¿Es necesario que hagamos esto? – me susurró Jake en el oído, como para que sólo yo lo pudiera oír.

"_¿Es necesario?" _me lo pregunté yo también, a lo cual mi mini Ed y mini Bella, asintieron.

"_A menos que quieras que Ed se vaya a almorzar sólo con Jéssica" _ me dijo mi mini Ed.

"_¡No!" _exclamamos mi mini Bella y yo a la vez.

- A la Puttanesca – mascullé entre dientes. Mientras Jacob me miraba con resignación y Edward avanzaba hasta tomar las llaves de mis manos.

- ¿Qué se supone qué haces? – exclamó Jake, cerrándole el paso.

- Conducir – dijo Ed, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, comenzando a abrir la puerta de mi carro.

- Ese es el carro de mi novia – masculló Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados – así que yo voy a conducir… - dijo zanjando el tema.

- Este es el carro de mi Bella – refutó Edward – y yo lo voy a hacer…

- ¿Tu Bella? – gruñó Jacob amenazadoramente. _"Será mejor que los pares antes de que se terminen matando"_ dijo mi mini Bella.

- ¡Basta! – grité nerviosa – ¡Tú! – dije apuntándole a Edward con un dedo - ¡Dame las llaves! – dije extendiendo mi mano, mientras Ed me miraba confuso – ¡No me hagas contar, Edward Anthony Cullen! – susurré, a lo cual el me miro resignado y Jacob me miraba triunfante, extendiendo su mano para que le diera las llaves - ¿Qué? – dije dudosa.

- Las llaves… - pidió mi novio sonriendo.

- No – contesté lo más seria posible – Yo conduzco – zanjé la discusión, metiéndome al auto para no darle tiempo a refutar. A regañadientes Jacob se subió al asiento del copiloto, mientras Ed abría la puerta trasera de mi carro para que Jessica pueda subir – ¿No piensas llevar tu carro? – pregunté incrédula.

- No – dijo aún, con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, mirándome desde el asiento trasero – ya que no puedo conducir tu carro, no tengo ganas de llevar el mío – dejó de mirarme, para centrarse en Jéssica, quien se cohibió al ver que tenía toda su atención, mientras yo comenzaba a sentir que haría combustión espontánea en cualquier momento – y Jéssica, háblame un poco de ti – _"¡Tierra trágame!" _pensé, haciendo rugir el motor más tiempo del necesario, para acallar el monólogo que mi chillona secretaria había empezado.

- Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más temprano nos libraremos de esto – gruñó Jacob, mientras yo le daba al máximo a mi carro.

-------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas amargo? – pregunté, al ver que Jacob se estaba manteniendo distante durante el trayecto al restaurant.

- No – dijo aún mirando por ventana.

- Jake – tomé su mano para llamar su atención – si te dejaba conducir, Edward comenzaría a… - pero no terminé de hablar, porque Jake me interrumpió.

- Siempre Edward, ¿verdad? – susurró frustrado – él… él es tan posesivo contigo – pude escucharlo a duras penas, ya que lo había dicho para si mismo – no me agrada Bella – dijo estrechando mi mano entre las suyas, mientras yo giraba mi rostro para verlo mejor.

- ¡Hey! – gruñó Edward, sobresaltándonos a ambos - ambas manos al volante y los ojos al frente – ordenó – ¿no querrás tener un accidente, verdad? – preguntó triunfante, mientras Jacob bufaba frustrado y yo comenzaba a contar mentalmente, para poderme tranquilizar.

- Edward – dijo Jessica, algo molesta al ver que estaba perdiendo su atención – ¿Conoces los Hamptons? Tengo una amiga que… - pero deje de escuchar para ese momento, lo que menos deseaba ahora, era otro monólogo de Jéssica.

Vi cómo Jacob sacaba un periódico de la gaveta del carro, lo enrollaba hasta formar un cartucho y se comenzaba a dar en la cabeza por la desesperación…

No lo detuve, yo en esos momentos estaba tan o mucho más desesperada que él.

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Falta mucho? – volvió a preguntar por enésima ves Jacob.

- Jacob – dije entre dientes, _"¡Vamos! ¿Nunca se cansaría de hacer la misma pregunta?" _– ya estamos por llegar – rodé los ojos.

- Si hubieras doblado en la esquina que te dije, ya estaríamos almorzando… - comenzó a decir Edward, metiéndose en nuestra conversación.

- Tu cállate, yo soy la que esta conduciendo… - mascullé.

"_Claro, sólo presta atención cuando quiere criticar u ordenar algo, el resto del tiempo, esta concentrado en su "nueva amiguita Jessica". Estúpido Cullen". _Pensé.

- Yo sólo decía cari… - tuve que subir todo el volumen del equipo para que Jacob no pueda escuchar el final de su frase, aunque por su ceño fruncido, creo que no se le pasó desapercibida.

- Deja de fastidiar a mi novia, Cullen – masculló Jacob entre dientes, mientras baja el sonido a un tono moderado, para poder discutir.

- Bella, ¿te estoy fastidiando? – preguntó Ed con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

- ¿No se van a callar nunca? – pregunté frustrada.

- ¡El empezó! – dijeron a la misma ves.

- ¡Dios, mándame un rayo, y párteme en dos!… - recé.

------------------------------------------

Por fin pude respirar tranquila para cuando llegamos al restaurant, o bueno, eso creía yo.

Jacob prácticamente saltó fuera del carro antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, y no era para menos, en esos momentos Jessica se encontraba haciendo una pésima interpretación de "I say a little prayer for you" que estaba segura, en esos momentos tendría al pobre de Aretha Franklin, retorciéndose en la tumba.

Salí del auto y el valet se apresuró a recibir mis llaves, mientras me daba una mirada apreciativa.

- ¿Se encuentran bien señorita? – dijo para cuando Jacob paso un brazo por mi cintura, sosteniéndome protectoramente.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunté confusa. Él muchacho se limitó a señalar a Jéssica, quien en esos momentos bajaba ayudada por Edward.

-Ah, eso… - dije con una sonrisa maligna – sólo esta cantando – comenté, haciendo que Jacob tras de mi soltara una sonora carcajada.

- Vamos – susurró en mi oído, mientras nos adentrábamos en el restaurant seguidos de Jéssica y Edward. La primera no parada de farfullar, y el segundo, estaba gruñendo cada vez que Jacob se me pegaba más de la cuenta.

---------------------------------------

Entramos en mi restaurant preferido, no había sido un problema el no tener reservación ya que tanto Edward, como Emmet y yo solíamos frecuentarlo todo el tiempo y éramos muy bien atendidos en ese lugar.

Tuve que luchar con el impulso de echarme a reír, cuando Edward y Jacob trataron de correr mi silla al mismo tiempo para que yo pudiera sentarme, al final mi novio salió triunfante, ya que Jéssica comenzó a carraspear para que Edward la pueda ayudar a ella.

A estas alturas del día, había esperado que el trayecto en auto me ayudara a mitigar el enfado que sentía contra Edward, pero no había servido de nada. Aún podía ver la clara imagen de Tanya sentada sobre él, y luego a éste sonriéndole coquetamente a Jéssica. ¿Es que acaso ahora también estaba jugando con ella?

¿Además qué planeaba con todo esto? Por Dios, cómo tenía cara para venir y sentarse a comer en la misma mesa que Jacob, si un día antes se había acostado con su novia.

"_¿Y se te olvida quién es la novia?" _dijo mi conciencia.

Lo sé, yo tenía tanta culpa como él por haberme dejado arrastrar hasta este hoyo. Debí haberlo parado cuando pude. ¿Pero acaso tenía una oportunidad? Me sentí tan enfadada conmigo, por haber engañado a Jacob, por estar fingiendo que todo estaba bien, por tener que corresponderle a sus sonrisas con muestras fingidas de afecto, cuándo lo único que quería gritarle era que lo había traicionado, que había traicionado la confianza que él había puesto en mí. Y todo, con mi mejor amigo.

_¿Me arrepentía?_ No… no lo hacía, no podía arrepentirme. Pero tampoco podía estar orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Jacob no se merecía esto, no se merecía que lo siguiera engañando de esta manera.

Esto que paso entre Edward y yo, no se podía volver a repetir…

_No, no podía…_

_No debía…_

_¿Entonces qué iba a hacer? _

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a esa pregunta, y la respuesta me aterraba. No quería lastimar a Jacob, el lo había sido todo para mí, en algún momento de mi vida. Pero estaba segura que aún lo seguía queriendo… si, estaba segura.

_¿Sentía algo más que amistad por Edward?_

Era la siguiente pregunta que me venía atormentando día y noche desde hace ya algún tiempo. Sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en que me trataba haciéndome sentir única y especial en su vida, la manera en que me hiso vibrar en sus brazos. Acaso todos esos sentimientos que despertaba en mí con su sólo toque significaba que me estaba enamorando de… de mi mejor amigo.

Pero aún así, ¿por qué Tanya? ¿por qué ahora Jéssica?... si decía amarme, ¿porqué se comportaba así?

Una ola de ira comenzó a inundarme de nuevo… ¿acaso eran celos?

- Amor, ¿qué vas a ordenar? – dijo Jacob sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Sorpréndeme – le dije para cuando pude reaccionar. El plantó un tierno beso en mis labios, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- Amor, sabes que no sé nada sobre comida italiana, ni siquiera se pronunciar los nombres – miró el menú con desconfianza, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un esfuerzo de ver mejor – te puedo envenenar – dijo haciéndome sonreír, mientras una mueca extraña se asomaba por su rostro… _"Es tu imaginación Bella" _dijo mi mini Bella.

- Tráigale a la señorita un "Agnolotti alla Modenese" – ordenó Edward para mí, haciendo acopio de su perfecto italiano- para ella unos "Ravioli alla Vodka", para mi unos "Pappardelle con Capriolo" y para él…

- Yo puedo ordenar por mi mismo Cullen – gruñó Jacob – tráeme esto – dijo señalando un plato que estaba en la lista.

- ¿Pollo Parmigiana? – preguntó el mozo.

- Si, eso – gruño Jacob – supongo que es pollo, ¿no? – el muchacho asintió algo cohibido por su mirada – y tráenos el mejor vino que tengas – dijo terminando de despachar al muchacho, ya que había estado mirando mi escote más del tiempo debido.

- ¿Todo bien cariño? – dije dándole una mirada de basilisco a Edward, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de mi novio.

- Por eso no me gusta comer en lugares como estos – dijo frustrado – detesto no poder pronunciar esos nombres tan raros…

- Es raro – dije riéndome – estaba segura que hasta hace algún tiempo, tenías un italiano mucho mejor que el mío – mencioné, mientras el se revolvía incómodo.

- Supongo que una cosa es hablarlo, y la otra leerlo – contestó, plantando otro beso en mis labios, mientras Edward se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Acostumbran a venir muy seguido aquí? – preguntó Jéssica emocionada observando todo el lugar, pasando desapercibidas las miradas que nos lanzábamos entre los tres. Por un lado yo estaba furiosa con Edward, el parecía estar furioso con Jacob, y mi novio tampoco parecía estar muy conforme con su presencia y las constantes interrupciones.

- Si – respondí distraídamente, rompiendo ese juego de miradas entre nosotros.

- Bella y yo acostumbramos a venir aquí… - dijo Edward radiante, mientras hacía el ademán de estar recordando algo agradable. Miré de soslayo a mi novio, y vi que estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, así que agregué…

- Y también suelo venir con Emmet, Alice… - dije dándole una mirada de advertencia a Edward – en realidad no es la gran cosa Jéssica – le resté importancia.

- ¿No es la gran cosa? – chilló incrédula – este lugar es magnífico, estoy segura que sólo viene gente importante a comer aquí… - terminó comenzando a observar a las personas sentadas en mesas continuas.

- Si Cullen viene a aquí, no creo que sea la gran cosa… - comentó mi novio.

- Jacob… - dije yo rodando los ojos.

- ¿Si amor? – dijo el con una sonrisa reluciente.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Jéssica emocionada, llamando nuestra atención – hacen una linda pareja – mencionó, mientras yo hacía una mueca y Jacob se reía de su comentario – si hasta les brota el amor por los poros.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Jacob aún riendo, mientras yo me encogía en mi asiento – yo amo a Bella más a nada en este mundo – corroboró, mientras yo me seguía escurriendo en mi sitio.

- Si claro, y por eso la abandonaste – susurró Edward por lo bajo, ganándose que lo pateara bajo la mesa.

- ¿Que dices Cullen? – dijo Jacob entre dientes.

- Bueno, nada en realidad – dijo mientras tomaba bajo la mesa, mi mano que había estado reposando en mi muslo – me preguntaba… - volvió a retener mi mano entre las suyas - si tanto dices amarla… por qué la dejaste hace algún tiempo… -mencionó distraídamente.

- Eso no viene al caso Ed – dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre. _"¿Por qué diablos teníamos que estar tan cerca?"…_

- No, déjalo Bells…- pidió Jacob- esos son errores que no pienso volver a repetir Cullen… - dijo dirigiéndose a él – así que lo mejor sería que te fueras acostumbrando a mi presencia… por que no la pienso volver a dejar…

- Y si no fueras tú quien la dejara… - dijo apurando su copa de vino, mientras me miraba – ¿y si fuera ella quién decidiera dejarte por otro?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por ti? ¿Por Emmet? ¿Por el hermano de la rubia? – sentí una ola de pánico recorrer todo mi cuerpo, esta conversación estaba tomando una ruta muy peligrosa - ¿O acaso le piensas presentar TÚ, una lista de candidatos Cullen? – dijo riéndose.

- No es mala idea – dijo inclinándose un poco más para pegarse a mi lado.

- Ya basta – volví a patear a Ed bajo la mesa, para que se calmara – hablan de mí como si no estuviera presente – dije volviendo a malhumorarme.

- Es muy gracioso… - dijo Jéssica tomándose hasta la última gota de su copa.

- Yo no le veo lo gracioso a esto Jéssica… - mencioné, al ver que ésta parecía algo afectada por el licor. _"Lo que me faltaba"…_

- No, no… claro que no… - dijo – pero es que ambos la celan tanto señorita Bella que si usted no estuviera con el Señor Black, y Edward – soltó una risita tonta al pronunciar su nombre- no estuviera con la Señorita Coven, aseguraría que se están confundiendo de parejas… - mencionó, sirviéndose otra copa de vino, y Ed rompió en carcajadas…

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – exclamé hacía Ed, mirándolo a manera de advertencia, ya que había intentado tomar mi mano bajo la mesa otra vez y estaba a punto de agregar algo.

- ¿Tanya y yo? – dijo Jacob, tratando de encontrarle el chiste a su comentario – No gracias – se estremeció – no tengo nada en contra de tu novia Cullen, pero no me gustan las rubias. Las prefiero morochas… - dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Mientras Ed lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tuve suerte de que Edward no pudiera contestar nada ya que nos habían traído la comida. Eso me daría un poco de tiempo, ya que tendrían la boca cerrada el suficiente tiempo como para que yo pudiera pensar… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Esto era tan extraño: a mi izquierda estaba mi novio, luchando internamente por ver si el pedazo de pollo en salsa que le habían traído, era comestible o no; a mi derecha tenía a mi mejor amigo y futuro… ¡Ay Dios!... bueno, sólo mi mejor amigo, que aprovechaba los descuidos de mi novio para susurrarme cosas como "Te amo" o rozarme más de lo necesario; y frente a mí, estaba mi secretaria, quién estaba más entretenida con el vino que en probar bocado.

¿Acaso esto era justo?

¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía que hacer con el uno y con el otro, y me traían a una ebria en potencia por la cual tendría ahora que preocuparme.

¿Qué ganaba Edward diciéndome todas esas palabras, si sus actos eran diferentes a éstos?

¿Qué ganaba yo enrollando tanto mis pensamientos?

¿Qué ganaba yo arriesgándome a desenmarañar este embrollo?

¿Qué iba a ganar Jacob de todo esto?

¿Habría ganadores? Sí, pero muchos más perdedores…

_¿Valdría la pena? _

- Bells – dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos – prueba esto mi cielo – llevó un pedazo de pollo a mis labios. Yo lo mastiqué mecánicamente y contesté al ver que esperaba una respuesta.

- Está muy rico cariño… - dije dándole una sonrisa forzada. No me sentía bien, y no era específicamente por el pollo – discúlpenme – me levanté apresuradamente y me dirigí al baño, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera preguntar.

-Creo que la envenené – escuché decir a mi novio, mientras miraba ceñudo al pollo.

-------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

La vi levantarse presurosa con dirección al baño. Sabía que algo andaba mal, había estado ausente durante toda la velada y no era sólo por los monólogos de Jessica, sabía que había algo más, y era por mí.

Al comienzo pensé que sería una gran idea venir con ella y mantenerla vigilada, pero no, craso error, no soportaba verla en los brazos del chucho. Ver cómo este acaparaba toda su atención y la besaba. Esos labios que habían sido míos y un día me juré volverían a serlo pero para siempre.

Quería correr detrás de ella y ver qué le pasaba, pero eso levantaría muchas sospechas en su novio. Ya a estas alturas le había causado demasiados problemas con mis comentarios, pero no pude refrenar mi boca ni mis pensamientos, cuando lo veía a Él tocarla de esa manera.

¿Acaso piensa que soy de piedra y que no siento?

Me duele saber que fui tan ciego durante tanto tiempo, teniéndola a mi lado y no dándome cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Porque sí… siempre amé a Isabella Marie Swan… siempre la amé… solo que fui un completo imbécil y me deje cegar por mis propias inseguridades.

"_¿Por qué ahora le costaba creer en mis palabras?"_ pensé…

"Es tu culpa Cullen. Tú solo te formaste la fama de mujeriego ante ella". Dijo mi mini Bella tan deslumbrante y mordaz como siempre.

"_Lo sé"_ pensé con resignación.

"Pero las personas pueden cambiar" dijo mi mini Em vestido como conejita de Play Boy. Llevaba un traje de baño color negro de una sola pieza sin tirantes, muy bien ajustado complementado en las manos con puños blancos y, sobre todo, lo infaltable, un par de orejas de satén y un rabito de nailon, con el cual estaba jugando mientras hablaba.

"Tu cállate" gritó mi mini Bella "Y tú" dijo dirigiéndose a mi "Será mejor que te lo empieces a imaginar con más ropa" chilló furiosa apuntando con un dedo a mi mini Emmet, quien le estaba sacado la lengua. "¡Hombres! ¡Son tan raros!" dijo frustrada cubriéndose los ojos.

"¡Vamos!" dijo mi mini Em riéndose de su actitud "Reacciona Eddie y ve tras ella" ordenó mientras se escaparse de mi mini Bella, que quería arrancarle ese bendito traje a la fuerza.

Como un acto reflejo estuve a punto de levantarme y correr tras de Bella, cuando el celular del chucho comenzó a sonar…

- ¿Aló? – dijo incómodo – lo sé, pero ahora no puedo – silencio – no sé, tal ves dentro de unas horas… - otro silencio, que capto mi atención y la de Jéssica, quien soltó su botella durante algunos segundos – no es tan grave… - suspiró frustrado mientras me lanzaba unas miradas recelosas, tapó el auricular y dijo – si me disculpan – se levantó y se fue a hablar a un lugar más privado.

- Que raro es… - murmuró Jéssica mientras se encogía de hombros y servía otra copa.

- No deberías de tomar tanto – mencioné – ni siquiera has probado tu comida – ella sólo hiso un ademán de restarle importancia con la mano y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

- Jéssica – mascullé, tratándole de quitar la botella – dame aquí eso…

- No… - dijo riéndose mientras se levantaba de frente a la pista de baile que estaba junto al bar en la otra estancia.

No me detuve a seguirla, esa era la oportunidad que había estado buscando para ir detrás de Bella. En realidad no me hubiese llevado tanto tiempo llegar hasta los servicios si no me hubiese encontrado con algunos accionistas y clientes de la empresa. Jéssica tenía razón en algo, este lugar era visitado por gente adinerada. _"Recordarme frecuentar con Bella otros lugares más privados y menos suntuosos" _pensé mentalmente, mientras terminaba de saludar a Mr. Nelson, un viejo canoso y bonachón, que me había cerrado el paso. A duras penas me logré escabullir y entre corriendo en el pasillo poco iluminado, pero con costosos tapices y cuadros que adornaban sus paredes.

- ¿Ahora qué? – pregunté parado en el pequeño hall que separaba los dos pasillos, uno al de varones y otro al de mujeres. Vi a mi izquierda, y el pasillo por donde encontraría a Bella estaba vacío – ahí vamos…

- Disculpe señor, ¿esta perdido? – preguntó una camarera en la cual no había reparado. _"Maldición, estaba a mitad del pasillo de mujeres. ¿Qué pensaría?" _pensé nervioso._ "¡Finge demencia!"_ me gritó mi mini Em vestido como conejita de Play Boy. _"Que asco" _pensé.

- No, no… bueno – dije nerviosamente, mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas al baño de mujeres.

-Uhmmm… ¿lo puedo ayudar? – preguntó la chica dándome una mirada apreciativa – usted sólo ordene, y yo haré lo que quiera – dijo la muchacha acercándose más de lo debido.

- No gracias… - dije caballerosamente, mientras retrocedía algunos pasos hasta chocar con la pared, y la muchacha se mordía el labio acercándose a más a mí.

- ¿Esta seguro? – preguntó, mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho.

- No gracias – volví a repetir mientras tomaba sus manos para apartarlas. _"Bien Eddie, estoy orgulloso de ti" _dijo mi mini Em, limpiándose unas lágrimas imaginarias.

- ¡EDWARD! – _"Dios, déjame salir de esta con vida" _recé – Edward Cullen, que diablos haces… - dijo Bella acercándose a zancadas a mi, ya que aún seguía estático con las manos de la muchacha entre las mías.

--------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Lo que me faltaba, me ausento por unos minutos, y éste no puede mantener sus manos fuera de una mujer… ¿Quién diablos era ESA? ¿Por qué lo tenía acorralado a Eddie contra la pared? ¿Por qué diablos él se dejaba acorralar?... miles de preguntas inundaron mi mente, mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia Ed.

Me había alejado de ellos en busca de un poco de privacidad, no quería que Jacob me viera dudar ni que Edward sintiera lo voluble que era cuando estaba cerca a él. Y me doy con tremenda sorpresa.

Una rabia inmensa me invadió cuando vi como esa mujer pegaba su cuerpo al de Edward, quería alejarla y dejarle en claro que ese hombre no estaba disponible. No, Edward Cullen no esta disponible.

"_¿Celos?" _preguntó mi mini Ed.

"SI" pensé furiosa… Estaba celosa, no quería ver a Edward con ninguna otra mujer, ni con Tanya, ni con Jéssica, ni con nadie.

"_Lo sabía" _dijo mi mini Ed triunfante.

En un par de zancadas acorté la distancia entre la muchacha y yo.

- Muévete – le gruñí furiosa.

- Disculpe señorita – dijo con temor – no sabía que era su novio – dijo mientras yo le gruñía y pasaba mis brazos posesivamente por la cintura de Edward, y este sonreía alucinado.

- ¡Piérdete! – le ordené. Para cuando la vi correr presurosa hacía la salida - ¿Contento? – le dije – me has hecho asustarla… - dije furiosa, para cuando ya estábamos solos- ¿qué cosa? - pregunté comenzando a perder los estribos al ver que él sólo sonreía y me veía alucinado – reacciona Cullen… - le grité.

- Sabes… - dijo apretándome más a él, al ver que yo intentaba alejarme de él – verte celosa es lo más excitante que me ha pasado hasta ahora – una sonrisa deslumbrante alumbro su rostro, robándome un latido del corazón, para cuando pude reaccionar trate de apartarme de su férreo agarre.

- Ya va… tampoco me malinterpretes – comencé a explicar – ¿se supone que te tengo que salvar de situaciones como esta, no? – dije recordando uno de los tantos tratos que Emmet, Edward y yo, manteníamos desde pequeños – así que no alucines Cullen – luche por soltarme ya que mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por su cercanía – ¿no piensas soltarme? – pregunté nerviosa evadiendo su mirada.

- No – pude escuchar su voz seria. Las dudas me ganaron y levante la mirada para poder observar mejor su rostro – si mal no recuerdo… - dijo pensativo…_"¡Dios! ¡Que bello se ve así! " _pensé yo, por lo sexy que se veía concentrado _"Cálmate Bella"_ me reprendí mentalmente – todavía no te he agradecido el haberme salvado – dijo entre dientes, mientras levanta mi mentón con suavidad y me penetraba con la mirada – Gracias Bella… mi Bella… - murmuró mi nombre como si fuera una caricia.

- Qué… - pero ya no pude continuar.

Ed había presionado sus labios contra los míos, tan tiernos y suaves como los recordaba. Una ternura inmensa me invadió, una calidez y sentimientos que casi me vuelve loca, mientras recorría mis labios con admiración y paciencia, como si estuviera saboreando el mejor de los manjares.

- Mi Bella… - volvió a murmurar, cuando separó nuestros labios por unos momentos.

Pero estaba ves la que no dejó que continuara fui yo. Lo besé, ya no como antes, lo besé con urgencia, lo besé buscando las respuestas a las tantas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, y él respondió gustoso. Su lengua comenzó a delinear mi labio inferior en busca de mi permiso para dejarla ingresar, yo gustosamente se lo permití, dejando escapar un gemido de placer para cuando probé de su dulce sabor.

"_¡Dios! Este hombre era mi adicción"_

El me apretó más a él, mientras soltaba mi mentón y sus manos avariciosas comenzaron a acariciar mis costados. Una de ellas repartiendo tiernas caricias a mi espalda y la otra tomando posesión de mi cadera pegándome más a él si eso fuera posible.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de ambos para cuando sentí cómo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al mío. Mis manos que me quemaban por el ansia de poderlo tocar, comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, duro y bien formado, hasta llegar a su cabello para enredarlo mucho más.

Podría permanecer pegada a él así toda la vida, saboreando sus dulces labios tan adictivos. Sintiéndolo besarme como si de verdad me amara y mirarme con esa adoración que sólo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero no todo es perfecto, ni todo dura para siempre…

- Beshos… Aggg… - escuchamos que un par de melodiosas risas muy cerca de nosotros. Edward a regañadientes se separó de mí, pero no lo suficiente, mientras pegaba su frente a la mía.

- Gracias mi Bella… - volvió a repetir con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

- De nada… - dije yo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Son paleja? – preguntó un pequeño de rulos rubios no mayor de 3 añitos, que había jalado el pantalón de Edward con su pequeña manita para llamar nuestra atención.

- No los fastidies Mattew – dijo su hermanita que no debería de tener más de 8 años.

- No te preocupes pequeña – dijo Ed.

- Sara – corrigió ella, mientras yo me revolví avergonzada aún entre los brazos de Edward.

- Ok Sara, es un placer. Yo soy Edward, y esta hermosa mujer que ves junto a mí se llama Bella – dijo riendo pero ahora dirigiéndose al pequeño.

- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Mattew… aún no… - dijo guiñándole un ojo– pero, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? – preguntó, mientras el bebe sonreía radiante y asentía vigorosamente. El se agachó lo suficiente y comenzó a murmurar cosas en su oído, mientras ambos reían distraídamente por algún chiste privado.

- Es de mala educación hablar a expensas de otros – dije yo, mientras que la pequeña se cruzaba de brazos y asentía junto a mí.

- ¡Tenías lazón! – exclamó el pequeño brincando en su sitio, mientras reía junto a Edward y yo los miraba expectante. Mattew se acercó a mí y me hiso una seña con su dedito para que me le acercara.

- El lijo que tu te amalgalias pol nala y pleguntalias que me lijo – dijo haciéndome reír con su melodiosa risa – y luego me pilió que te lijela esto – dijo pegando su boquita a mi oreja para hacerlo lo más secreto posible – lice que te ama… - dijo haciéndome sonreír.

Estaba segura que Sara y Edward habían escuchado a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mattew por decirlo bajito, Sara se estaba riendo y Edward mantenía mi sonrisa favorita en su rostro.

- ¡Niños! – escuchamos que gritaron desde el hall – ¡Mattew! ¡Sara! – gritó una mujer más fuerte.

- Será mejor que vayan – dije yo.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron sonrientes, pero ya cuando estaban por perderse, Mattew regresó corriendo y yo me agaché a su altura ya que parecía quería decime algo más.

- Pueles agachalte pol favol – pidió. Y así lo hice, cuando sentí que plantó un tierno besito en mi mejilla. Y se volvió a ir corriendo.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Edward, riéndose por el atrevimiento pero el pequeño ya se había esfumado – ¿y bien? – dijo ahora girándose hacia mi.

- ¿Y bien? – repetí yo nerviosa.

- ¡Amor! ¡Ahí estas! – dijo Jessica, tambaleándose como pudo hacia nosotros.

- ¿Amor? – miré incrédula de Edward a Jessica, y éste se quedo sin contestar. Parecía tan confuso como yo.

- ¡Jessica cuidado! – exclamó él, y yo reaccioné en el momento justo para ver cómo Jessica tropezaba con la alfombra y se daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_Silencio_… ninguno de los dos pudimos reaccionar rápido. Jessica no se movía, seguía tirada en el suelo a tan sólo unos metros de dónde estábamos parados… _"Muévete" _pensé, pero no lo hizo y eso me comenzó a asustar. Edward corrió a su lado y yo hice lo mismo. Ella estaba ahí, parecía inconciente pero aún podíamos ver el cadencioso vaivén de su pecho. _"Esta respirando" _pensé con alivio.

- Esta bien – aseguro Edward tomándole el pulso. Mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella, siguiendo con su inspección.

- Cuándo obtuviste tu título de médico – pregunté nerviosa.

- Bella… - dijo el rodando los ojos. Pero todo fue muy rápido. Jessica había despertado y estando tan cerca de Edward, reaccionó de la mejor manera que pudo, lo beso.

Sentí que las paredes daban vueltas a mi alrededor, mientras se iban achicando por cada segundo que pasaba. Yo parada ahí, frente a esa pareja que se besaba, me sentía tan irreal y ajena. Poco a poco sentí como me costaba respirar, el aire a mi alrededor se hacía cada ves más pesado y la sangre en mis venas se comenzaban a calentar una ves más…

_Estúpida_… me reprendí mentalmente. Mientras obligaba a mis piernas a sacarme de ahí lo antes posible.

Sabía que Edward no estaba buscando besar a Jessica, pero aún así, me costaba sacar la imagen de mi mente. Repetidas veces mi traicionara mente me jugaba sucio. Momentos antes nos habíamos estado besando, y ahora esto…

"El no lo hizo apropósito_" _dijo mi mini Bella…

"_Lo sé" _contesté furiosa.

Era raro que mi mini Bella defendiera a Edward. Pero en el fondo sabía el porqué. Edward no había buscado que eso pasara, el no buscaba lastimarme, pero no podía dejar de sentirme enfadada con él…

"Son sólo excusas Bella" dijo mi mini Bella "Tienes miedo a la confrontación ¿verdad?"

_Silencio…_

**Edward POV**

Las manos de Jessica se cerraban entorno a mi cuello como una trampa mortal, luche para librarme de su agarre sin lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba tras el golpe, pero vi que no podría hacer mucho sin utilizar gran parte de mi fuerza.

Pude escuchar pasos presurosos que se dirigían a la salida.

_¡Bella! _Quise gritar. Pero la mujer que estaba debajo de mí me lo imposibilito. Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza la empuje logrando que se volviese a golpear de nuevo la cabeza. _¡Maldición! _Pensé… pero estaba demasiado nervioso para comportarme caballerosamente.

La mujer que amaba había visto tremenda escena, y no pude hacer nada para detenerla en su huida.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Acaso no habían sido sólo algunos segundos? ¡Maldito destino que te empecinas en jugarnos sucio!"_.

- Jessica – dije tendiéndole la mano a regañadientes para que se pueda levantar.

Ella aún seguía algo mareada por las copas de más y los golpes que se había dado en la cabeza. No le di tiempo a responder, la tome por la cintura y prácticamente la arrastré hasta la mesa en dónde habíamos estado comiendo minutos antes.

Bella estaba ahí, sentada sola, mirando su plato con mirada ausente.

Un mozo se acerco al ver que sostenía a Jessica con mucho esfuerzo, ya que esta se empeñaba en mantener sus manos aferradas a mi cuello mientras se negaba a caminar. Tuvimos que forcejear un poco con ella para que me soltara y se terminara colgando del mozo mientras la arrastrábamos y sentábamos frente a Bella.

- Bella – murmuré ansioso.

_Silencio…_

_- _Bella… dime algo por favor – pregunté desesperado al ver que ni siquiera me miraba.

_Silencio…_

- Eddie… - dijo Jessica con una risita estúpida, mientras yo seguía parado a su lado – Eddie ven aquí – volvió a decir mientras extendía sus brazos hacía mi.

- Aléjate Cullen – me apartó Jacob regresado a la mesa, ya que había hecho el intento de acercarme a Bella, pero cada ves que dejaba de sostener a Jessica en su asiento, esta se caía para un lado – ¿estas bien mi cielo? – preguntó el chucho viendo de Jessica a mí.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- hablo Bellal por primera ves.

- Siento haberte envenado – se disculpó el chucho preocupado.

- No te preocupes Jake – dijo ella, sonriendo forzadamente. Mientras Jake se volteaba a observarnos.

- ¿Y qué le paso a ella? – preguntó viendo cómo Jessica se aferraba a mi cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

- Se emborrachó… - dije yo.

- Se besaron… - dijo Bella al mismo tiempo.

- No sabía que acostumbrabas a aprovecharte de chicas en ese estado – dijo Jacob riéndose de la escena. Mientras yo gruñía furioso.

"¡Estúpido perro!" dijo mi mini Bella, mientras mi mini Emmet asentía fervientemente con una orejita de conejita menos.

- No… creo que también las prefiere sobrias… - gruñó Bella, a lo cual su novio rompió en carcajadas – ya vámonos… esto me esta enfermando – dijo llamando al mozo para pedir la cuenta.

Sabía que no era el momento para hablar de lo que había pasado, pero no soportaba estar así con Bella. No después de haber estado tan cerca de convencerla acerca de mis sentimientos. Necesitaba hablar con ella, no soportaba esta situación. Quería estar con ella con toda mi alma, quería hacerle entender que la amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Pero a veces me preguntaba, cómo era que el destino se empecinaba en ponernos trabas como esta.

Saqué mi billetera de manera ausente al mismo tiempo que el chucho, mientras apartaba los brazos de Jessica de mi cintura.

- Yo pago… - dije resignado al ver que era imposible librarme de esa lapa.

- Yo lo hago Cullen – dijo el chucho.

- ¡Cárgalo a mi cuenta! – ordenamos ambos a la ves al mozo, prácticamente lanzándole nuestras tarjetas.

- Dije que lo iba a hacer yo… - dije gruñéndole a Jacob…

"Eso es Eddie" dijo mi mini Emmet, ahora sin su colita "¡Enséñale quién manda!"

"Ojala le de Distemper" dijo mi mini Bella aburrida de tanta pelea.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te hago caso? – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.

- Hey tu… muchacho – llamó Bella al mozo que se encontraba nervioso y algo sorprendido como para reaccionar – cárgalo a esta tarjeta – dijo extendiéndole la suya – cuando regreses, trae a un compañero tuyo para que me ayuden con la señorita – ordenó tajante.

- Bella… - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando ella nos devolvió nuestras tarjetas.

_Silencio…_

- Vamos Jessica – dijo ella sin prestarnos la más mínima atención. El mozo se apresuró a cargar la cuenta y acercarse a ayudarla con Jessica.

- Tu no eres Edward – dijo la muchacha con un puchero, para cuando dos mozos la ayudaban a sostenerse de camino a la salida.

- Muévanse… - fue lo último que dijo Bella, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

------------------------------------

Llegué al auto para ver que Jessica estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Jacob corrió a donde Bella estaba parada hablando con uno de los mozos y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras le susurraba algunas cosas al oído y ella asentía. Me fui acercado poco a poco, mientras captaba frases de su conversación.

- Disculpen por el escándalo – dijo ella, mientras el chucho les entregaba unos billetes por su servicio.

- No se preocupen Señores Black – dijo uno de los muchachos. Ambos se despidieron de Bella mientras ella se giraba a hablar con Jacob.

"_¿Señores Black?"_ pensé con pánico, y sentí cómo las piedras que me habían estado dificultando la respiración, volvían a hacer su acto de presencia.

- ¿Estas seguro que no vas a poder venir con nosotros? – preguntó Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento mi reina, pero es una emergencia… - ella miro al suelo y dijo…

- ¿Emergencia? – se preocupó – dijiste que no era nada serio… Jake…

- Es sólo un decir… - se apresuró a decir el, mientras yo me aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dije serio, sintiendo cómo cada una de las células de mi cuerpo reclamaban a Bella entre mis brazos.

El chucho le dio un beso en la frente a Bella, y la guió hasta el asiento del conductor, pero ella lo ignoró y se metió en el asiento trasero.

- ¿No piensas conducir? – preguntó él.

- No tengo ganas – dijo ella, y se cruzó de brazos mientras Jessica comenzaba a apurarnos a todos.

Jacob se volvió a despedir de Bella, luego se giro a Jessica y con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de ella. Estaba seguro que prefería guardar distancias con ella, ya que aún parecía algo eufórica como para tenerla muy cerca.

"Hasta él es más astuto que tú" dijo mi mini Em.

- Adiós Cullen… - dijo tendiéndome la mano – cuídala – pidió mientras se giraba a tomar un taxi.

----------------------------------------

El trayecto en el carro se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable. Por un lado Bella se encontraba ignorándome olímpicamente. Habían veces en que la escuchaba maldiciendo desde el asiento trasero cada ves que Jessica se ponía a cantar o tratar de acercarse más a mí. _Hasta hubiera jurado que estaba celosa…_

El camino de venida había sido más divertido, ya que me había valido de los monólogos de Jessica para mantener a Jacob aburrido y sumido en la desesperación. Pero ahora, lo único que quería era que la insoportable mujer que tenía al lado se callara y me dejara conversar y centrarme en Bella. Aunque claro, esta última se negaba a dirigirme la palabra…

------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Estaba furiosa, y con cada segundo que pasaba encerrada en ese carro con Edward y Jessica me ponía cada vez peor.

Por un lado el primero no dejaba de observarme por el espejo retrovisor, y la segunda no podía mantener la boca callada ni las manos quietas. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le habían dado a esa mujer? ¿Sopa de loro?...

Muy bien… estaba cansada de todo esto… sabía que Edward no tenía la culpa de ser tan irresistible y endemoniadamente guapo. Siempre supe que tendría que sacarse a las mujeres de encima a la fuerza, pero bueno… nunca espere presenciar escenas como esta…

¿Acaso Jessica era la mujer pulpo?

Desesperada como estaba, ya que ella no perdía la más mínima oportunidad de soltarse y tirársele encima a Edward cada ves que no deteníamos en un semáforo, terminé deseando fervientemente tener una soga con la cual poder amarrarla ya que el cinturón parecía inservible en estos momentos.

_Tal ves una cinta adhesiva tampoco no este mal…_ comencé a pensar.

Para cuando me crucé con la mirada de Edward en el retrovisor. Parecía divertido y a la ves intrigado, con todo su cabello más revuelto que de costumbre tras la última batalla que tuvo con Jessica quien ahora se encontraba cantando "Hot and Cold" a todo pulmón.

_¿Así que divertido Cullen?_ Pensé furiosa y a la ves torturada por los chillidos de Jessica…

_¡¡Yo te voy a dar algo con que divertirte!!_

Le sostuve la mirada retándolo a que sea el quien rompiera la conexión. A duras penas se las ingenio para mantener un ojo en la carretera y otro sobre mí. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y comencé a jugar con algunos mechones que caían sueltos por mi rostro. Pude ver cómo sus ojos no perdían de vista ninguno de mis movimientos.

Lleve la otra a la pañoleta que sostenía mi cabello en una coleta y la solté, dejando caer mi cabello en cascada sobre mis hombros. Reí disimuladamente cuando lo vi moverse inquieto en su asiento, mirando a la pista para luego volverse a fijar en mi a través del espejo.

Me comencé a masajear las sienes, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del masaje. Poco a poco mis manos fueron bajando por mi cuello mientras me brindaba a mi misma pequeños masajes para relajarme. Sonreí internamente al escucharlo gruñir sobre los alaridos de Jessica quién aún seguía concentrada con su canción.

"_¡Vamos Bella! ¡Tu puedes!" _ me animaba mi mini Bella.

Mis manos bajaron hasta mis hombros, para luego proceder a desabrochar los botones de mi estorboso saco. Pude escuchar cómo Edward contenía la respiración, y dejaba de prestar atención a la autopista por un momento. Así que aproveche que tenía toda su atención y seguí con mi tarea, primero un boton…

"_¿Hacía mucho calor no?" _ pensé yo. Desabrochando otro botón de mi blusa de seda.

Uno… dos… un tercero no haría daño, ¿verdad? Mi ya de por sí escotada blusa, mostraba ahora el inicio de mi brasier de encaje negro. Alcé los ojos para ver que Edward ya no prestaba la más mínima atención en la pista, tenía los ojos clavados en mí, brillando con deseo, pasión y admiración.

"_¡Si el no esta prestando atención a la pista! ¿Quién diablos lo esta haciendo?" _gritó mi mini Bella desesperada.

Fueron tres cosas que escuché al mismo tiempo…

Los improperios de los conductores que pasaban gritándonos cosas a toda velocidad. Los alaridos de Jessica que no duraron ni dos minutos antes de quedar en silencio, tras haberse estampado contra el cristal del parabrisas. Y la voz de Edward amortiguada por la música del estéreo.

Todo fue tan rápido que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Nos habíamos pasado una luz roja y estuvimos a punto de chocar con todos los carros que venían en sentido contrario.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward estacionándose a un lado de la acera, mientras se giraba a revisarme con una mirada llena de preocupación – Bella, dime… ¡Dios! ¿Te has golpeada algo amor? ¿Te duele algo?... Dime algo… grítame… lo que sea… pero dime… - comenzó a farfullar asustado tratando de pasarse al asiento trasero para observarme mejor.

- Estoy bien… - lo tranquilicé, viendo en sus ojos que no estaba tan seguro – sólo algo asustada.

- Vamos, te llevaré al hospital – dijo haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.

- Estoy bien Edward – volví a repetir con cansancio – ¡Jéssica! – exclame asustada al percatarme de la extraña posición que mantenía esta contra el parabrisas.

- Jéssica… - volvió a llamar Edward – reacciona Jéssica – dijo poniéndose cada ves más pálido.

- ¿Dónde estoy?… - dijo Jessica semi-inconciente, comenzando a reaccionar, con la cara aún apoyada contra el parabrisas – ¡auch! – se quejo al querer tratar de moverse.

- No te muevas mucho – le dijo Ed, tratando de mantenerla en su sitio – te has vuelto a dar otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza… - le explicó él, mientras ella se volvía a acomodar en el asiento.

"_Si, definitivamente hoy Jessica se había llevado la peor parte" _

- Edward – dije yo – vamos al hospital – vi cómo su cara se ponía pálida por el susto así que tuve que tranquilizarlo – yo estoy bien… pero Jessica no… - dije señalando un hilo de sangre que le comenzó a correr por la frente.

-------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Conduje como loco al hospital, quería que revisaran a Bella y que me aseguraran que estaba bien. Por un lado me desesperaba el silencio en el cual había vuelto a caer, y por el otro me preocupaba que ahora se comenzara a culpar por el accidente. La conocía demasiado como para saber que lo comenzaría a hacer.

"Estúpido" dijo mi mini Bella.

"Ya va, siempre dices lo mismo. ¿No tienes otros insultos?" comenzó a decir mi mini Emmet apoyado en un tubo "No sé, algo como que eres un imbécil, cretino, calenturiento, libidinoso…" siguió nombrando una sarta de insultos mientras jugaba con el tubo y Bella le tiraba un zapato.

----------------------------------------

Había hecho que revisaran a Bella ni bien llegamos al hospital mientras dejaba a Jessica con unas enfermeras para que le curaran la herida, al parecer se había hecho un pequeño corte en la cabeza y tendrían que darle algunos puntos. Había firmado algunos papeles para que se quedara por hoy ahí, ya que después de todos los golpes que se había dado en la cabeza, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era que la tuvieran vigilada y bien atendida.

Después de que el doctor me aseguro que mi Bella estaba bien y que sólo estaba algo asustada por el accidente, me acerqué a la camilla donde estaba recostada. Se veía tan pálida y preocupada que comencé a dudar de que ese doctor supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

La tomé de la mano para llamar su atención ya que parecía realmente muy entretenida en observar la mayólica del techo.

- Amor… - dije pero al momento quise retractarme de mis palabras cuando la vi arrugar su ceño y mirarme con tristeza.

- ¿Soy una estúpida verdad? – dijo levantándose de la camilla mientras tomaba su saco del respaldo de una silla cercana y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Bella? – pregunté sorprendido.

- No lo sé… - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – supongo que a un lugar en dónde no pueda causar accidentes…

- Bella - dije acariciándole la mejilla – no fue tu culpa, yo debí prestar más atención a…

- Deja de hacerte el mártir Cullen… sabes muy bien que fue mi culpa – comenzó a subir cada ves más el tono de su voz – estuvimos a punto de chocar – chilló desesperada – algo te pudo haber pasado… y Jessica pudo haber recibido algo más que sólo puntadas… ¿¡y quieres decir que no fue mi culpa!? – exclamó frustrada.

- No la fue y lo sabes – dije yo. No iba a aceptar que se empezara a culpar por todo.

- Déjame Edward – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se alejaba de mis brazos.

- Nunca – dije yo, atrapándola otra ves entre ellos – nunca… ¿me entendiste?... Nunca… - le dije con convicción.

- ¡Basta! – dijo ella librándose de mi agarre, mientras corría a la salida. Yo me quedé estático mientras la veía perderse entre un mar de gente.

"¡Reacciona imbécil!_" _gritó mi mini Bella…

"¿Ya ves? ¡Imbécil suena mejor!" Dijo mi mini Em.

Llegué a la salida moviéndome entre personas que iban y venían llevando bandejas y heridos, las personas a su paso me gritaban frases a las que preferí no prestar atención. Ahora sólo me interesaba encontrar a Bella, tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerle ver que la amaba y no me importaba el resto…

Llegue a la salida antes de que los guardias de seguridad pudieran detenerme, ya que les habían dado la queja de que un loco andaba corriendo suelto por los pasillos de emergencia.

Llegué a las justas para ver cómo el carro de Bella arrancaba con Dios sabe qué destino, así que me aventé frente a un taxi que estaba por emprender marcha…

- ¡Alto! – grité colocándome en su camino - ¡Alto! – volví a gritar golpeando el capó.

- ¡¿Usted esta loco?! – me grito el conductor.

- Si… - contesté una ves dentro – siga ese carro por favor… - le ordené a lo cuál el dudo pero terminó obedeciendo al ver mi desesperación.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y desesperado tratando de pensar qué podría decirle a la mujer que amo, quería reconfortarla, hacerle ver que no me importaba nada más que ella.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando nos detuvimos frente a la empresa.

- Entro en ese edificio – dijo el taxista señalando a los grandes edificios de la Firma Cullen.

- Gracias – dije yo tendiéndole unos billetes, mientras me apresuraba a salir del carro.

- Tu cambio… - gritó el asomándose por la ventana.

- ¡Quédeselo! – grité yo.

- ¡Suerte! – escuché yo antes de adentrarme por las grandes puertas de cristal.

- ¡Bella! – exclamé exhausto corriendo para detener el ascensor en el cual se había subido. El cual ahora marcaba que estaba en el cuarto, quinto, sexto piso y seguí subiendo…

"¡Se dirige a su oficina!" gritó mi mini Em haciéndome porras "Tu puedes campeón"

Estaba muy ansioso para esperar por el siguiente ascensor así que comencé a subir las escalares a zancadas.

"¡¡Son 27 pisos!!" gritó mi mini Bella "¡¡¿¿Estas loco??!!"

"¡Corre Eddie! ¡No le hagas caso a la histérica!" gritó mi mini Em sobre los alaridos de mi mini Bella.

Seguí corriendo, no pensando en nada más que en Bella y en lo mucho que me necesitaba ahora. Había visto la confusión en su mirada, y sabía que sentía mucho más que culpa.

------------------------------------

Llegué a las justas al hall de nuestro piso el cual estaba vació. A estas alturas Ángela ya se habría retirado y Jessica pues… ella aún seguía en el hospital.

Me dirigí a la oficina de Bella, con el corazón en la mano y el estómago en la boca. Nervioso hasta la última de mis células y ansioso por saber que se encontraba bien.

En las afueras de su oficina no se escuchaba ningún ruido, pero la puerta se encontraba semi abierta. Me apresuré a entrar sin hacer mucho ruido y ahí estaba mi diosa.

Parada frente a los grandes cristales de su terraza dándome la espalda, abrazándose a si misma en busca de calor. Las luces que anunciaban el crepúsculo comenzaron a bañar los cielos dándole un matiz mágico en medio de esa congestionada y bulliciosa ciudad.

_Silencio…_

Pude ver su reflejo en los cristales mientras me acercaba de a poco no queriéndola asustar. Ella se encontraba llorando. Sentí como el corazón se me estrujaba y mis manos me picaban ansiando secar esas indeseables lágrimas, llevándoselas consigo, borrando tordo rastro de ellas y de todo posible sufrimiento.

_Silencio…_

En un par de zancadas crucé la estancia y la giré. Ella me miro sorprendida y sonrojada, aún con los ojos hinchados y cristalinos. Me dolía verla así, tan indefensa, tan lastimada. Por eso la abracé: la abracé porque me dolía verla sufrir; me dolía ser el causante de su sufrimiento; me dolía sentirme impotente; me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser, sentir que la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma estuviera sufriendo. Y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. La abracé tratando de fundir su cuerpo con el mió. La abracé tratando de compartir su dolor.

Ella no reaccionó al comienzo, pero luego comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, golpeando mi pecho por la frustración mientras incontenidas lágrimas recorrían libres por sus mejillas.

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo? – pregunté para cuando dejó de golpearme. Ella aún mantenía la cabeza escondida en mi pecho.

- Si… - murmuró.

"Mírale el lado positivo Eddie. Por lo menos te habla_"_ dijo mi mini Em.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunté rogándole a todos los cielos para que dijera que no.

_Silencio…_

Pero ella no contesto. Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos negó.

- Mírame Bella – pedí, tomando su mentón con suavidad, pero ella giró su rostro – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Ella se soltó de mi agarre mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la oficina como un león enjaulado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – habló por fin – sucede que estoy desesperada Edward… eso es lo que sucede. Me siento desesperada, frustrada, triste…

- Yo… no entiendo… por qué…- traté de buscar las palabras mientras la intentaba detener, pero ella no se dejaba agarrar.

- ¿No entiendes? – preguntó furiosa – ¿no entiendes que me muero de los celos cada ves que te veo con otra mujer? ¿No entiendes que ya no puedo negar más esto que estoy sintiendo? – dijo hundiendo su dedo en mi pecho acusadoramente- ¿No entiendes que me siento la peor calaña del mundo por lo que le estoy haciendo a Jacob? – más lágrimas – ¿No entiendes que me siento impotente cada ves que te veo con Tanya u otra mujer? ¿No entiendes que te amo con locura?... es que acaso eso es tan difícil de entender Cullen… - dijo frustrada.

"_¿Estoy soñando?" _pensé _"¿De verdad había dicho que me amaba?"_

"Acaso habla chino para que no hayas entendido…" dijo mi Bella exasperada.

"¡Pobre Eddie!" dijo mi mini Em "Creo que ya lo perdimos" dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – gritó mi diosa – no hay un: "Bella yo también te amo, quiero que seas mi novia y blah blah blah" – dijo mirándome con reproche.

Yo aún no podía reaccionar, estaba estático mirándola con los ojos abiertos. Sentía mi mandíbula desencajada y mi cerebro parecía procesar las palabras con una lentitud insoportable.

- ¡Lo sabía! – volvió a gritar, ahora moviéndose más frenéticamente – lo sabía… sabía que todo esto era un estúpido juego… ¡claro! No ibas a dejar a la bruja de tu novia, por más bruja que esta sea… - comenzó a mover manos nerviosa – sabía que te retractarías…

- Bella… - dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de salir del shock.

- No, no… no me pienso disculpar, sabes que es una bruja Ed… no es tu culpa ser ciego…– dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro metida en sus pensamientos.

- Bella escúchame… - dije un poco más alto.

- Y mi estúpida conciencia que decía que me amabas – se detuvo un rato mirándome ceñuda – claro… ¡estúpido Edward!

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – pregunté alarmado.

- No tú… mi conciencia – dijo rodando los ojos – se parece a ti, tan perfecto e insoportable… pero eso no viene al caso. No te preocupes Eddie, sobreviviré, me repondré a esto que siento… tal ves me cueste… - y siguió farfullando.

"Creo que ya la perdimos a ella también" dijo mi mini Em divertido.

"_A que se ve adorable" _dije yo, mientras una sonrisa boba se extendía por mi rostro.

"Ya detenla que me esta mareando" ordenó mi mini Bella.

- ¡Basta Bella! – grité con fuerza.

"_¿El que gritó fui yo?" _ pensé asombrado.

"Ya era hora que sacaras al hombre que tenias dentro Eddie" mencionó mi mini Em, mientras mi mini Bella asentía a su lado.

- Bella escúchame – dije deteniéndola, ya que ella parecía reacia a estar quieta – estas diciendo puras tonterías - dije divertido mientras ella me miraba escéptica.

- Suéltame – dijo ceñuda.

- No lo voy a hacer…

- Suéltame Cullen… - comenzó a ponerse furiosa.

- No amor… - abrió los ojos sorprendida, no lo esperaba- soy un ciego, lo sé – ella hizo un puchero que se me antojo besar, estaba a punto de replicarme para cuando continúe - soy un ciego y un cretino, por haber vivido negándome esto que siento por ti durante años - dije tratando de transmitirle toda la verdad de mis palabras – te amo Bella Swan, siempre te he amé y siempre te amaré… ¿es acaso tan difícil de creer?... ¿o acaso no entiendes? – dije dándole su sonrisa favorita…

- Pero tu y Tanya… -dijo arrogando su ceño – yo… Jacob… - ahora el que arrugaba el ceño era yo. Podía ver la duda plasmada en su rostro, y el dolor brillando expectante en sus ojos, como una sombra que le impedía disfrutar del momento.

- Yo voy a dejar a Tanya – dije decidido- estaba a punto de hacerlo hoy cuando nos interrumpiste en mi despacho….

- Wow, así terminas las relaciones Cullen – comenzó a amargarse de nuevo – vaya manera tan peculiar…

- Y Jacob… pues… - continué pasando por alto su sarcasmo – yo no voy a obligarte a nada mi cielo. Yo te amo, y eso es lo único que importa…

- ¿Piensas compartirme? – dijo divertida.

- No… - gruñí de nuevo – ya encontraré la manera de librarme de ese chucho…

- Se llama Jacob – comenzó a reír divertida – y tu no vas a hacer nada… - yo la miré herido. _"¿Acaso pensaba continuar con él?" _pensé dolido. Ella debió advertir mi mirada por lo que agregó – soy yo quién hablará con él… sólo te pido tiempo….

- Entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿que me amas? – traté de ocultar con todas mis fuerzas lo eufórico que me sentía ahora, por miedo a asustarla.

- Si… te amo Edward Anthony Cullen… - dijo riendo divertida mientras me despeinaba el cabello – te amo con todo mi corazón…

Bien, sé que dije que me iba a controlar, pero no pude. La besé, la besé con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón. Ella gustosa me correspondió, perdiendo sus manos en mi ya desordenado cabello.

"_¿Es que acaso esto podía ser más perfecto?"_

Poco a poco fui descendiendo la intensidad de mis besos y a regañadientes tuve que soltarla por falta de aire. Se veía tan hermosa con los ojos cerrados, toda sonrojada y respirando arrítmicamente....

- Te amo – repetí pegando mi frente a la suya. Ella abrió los ojos despacio, el mar chocolate que representaban sus ojos estaban diferentes, ahora en sus aguas bailaban unas llamas únicas y mágicas, que la hacían relucir – te amo… - volví a repetir mientras ella comenzaba a sonreír empujándome hacia atrás.

- Más te vale Cullen – dijo riendo divertida para cuando caí sentado sobre su cómoda silla.

Frente a mi Bella se encontraba apoyada en su escritorio mirándome de forma traviesa mientras se mordía el labio inferior, mirando de mí a nuestro reflejo que se proyectaba en los cristales de su terraza.

- No hagas eso por favor – dije dejando escapar un gruñido, mientras ella me miraba intrigada.

- ¿Que cosa? – fingió inocencia.

- Morderte el labio… - dije tratando de levantarme pero ella me lo impidió, empujándome de nuevo a mi sitio.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Cullen? – preguntó seductoramente sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi.

- ¿Me estas retando? – enarqué una ceja incrédulo, pegándola más a mi pecho mientras le comenzaba a masajear distraídamente sus muslos.

- Tómalo como mejor quieras, Cullen – su risa volvió a resonar por toda la estancia.

No esperé más, dos podíamos jugar al mismo juego. Mi boca atacó su cuello, haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa, mientras comencé a repartir suaves caricias con mi lengua por toda la zona descubierta, deteniéndome algunos momentos en su clavícula. Me encantaba sentirla suspirar cada ves que la besaba en el cuello, y reír cada ves que me acercaba a su oreja. Fui repartiendo suaves mordidas por su cuello comprendiendo en ese instante que nunca me cansaría de escucharla suspirar, comencé a besar su mentón, mejillas y párpados, pero nunca en los labios. Cosa que comenzó a hacerla rabiar.

- Cullen – gruño buscando mis labios.

- ¿Si amor? – dije rehuyéndole divertido.

- Bésame – ordenó. Y con gusto lo hice.

Comencé a besarla con lentitud, queriendo prolongar el momento, la amaba con toda mi alma y sabía que ella también a mi. El beso comenzó a tomar intensidad, Bella aferró sus manos entorna a mi cuello, instándome a acercarme más a ella, mientras yo instintivamente recorría sus muslos que habían quedado al descubierto por la forma en la que estaba sentada.

- Edward - suspiró en mi rostro para cuando nos separamos en busca de aire. Su aliento cálido y dulce me dio en la cara, y una vez más ansié sus labios.

Comencé a recorrer su labio inferior con la lengua pidiendo permiso a ese lugar que me sabía al paraíso, ella gustosamente me recibió, iniciando una batalla en ese lugar tan conocido y extraño a la vez. Sus manos volaron a mi cabello, perdiéndose entre ellos mientras sus caderas se comenzaron a mover instintivamente.

Gruñí en su boca cuando la sentí tentarme. Ella sabía que me estaba poniendo el límite y yo no quería que parara.

En medio de mi desesperación, la levante en peso, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas entorno a mi cadera. A tientas nos acerqué a su escritorio. Con una mano la sostuve con fuerza mientras con la otra, barrí la mesa dejándola despejada. Carpetas, fotos y hasta su portátil cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, haciendo que ella se separara de mi para mirarme sorprendida y excitada. La senté sobre el escritorio para observarla mejor, estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, estaba hermosa y perfecta, y era mía.

Un repentino sentimiento me embargo cuando caí en la cuenta… _era mía. _Y lo sería por siempre.

- ¿Qué tanto miras Cullen? – dijo divertida, mientras extendía una mano hacia mi.

- Eres hermosa… - dije yo. Acercándome a ella.

Acorté muy rápido la distancia entre los dos. Lo último que vi fue cómo ella me tomaba por los hombros y me jalaba aún más a su cuerpo, enrollando sus piernas entorno a mi cintura. El beso se volvió salvaje, pude sentir la urgencia y la necesidad de fundirla y hacerla una conmigo. Sus pechos apretados contra el mío, se fueron endureciendo por el deseo y la pasión.

Quería tanto sacarle la ropa y hacerle el amor en ese instante, pero también deseaba apreciarla y aprovechar cada segundo que pasaba con ella.

Inclinándome sobre su cuerpo la bese sin descanso, abandonando sus labios para comenzar a descender hacia el inicio de su pecho. Las manos de mi diosa instintivamente comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, tirando de ella para sacármela. Me separé de ella para ayudarla a librarse de esa estorbosa prenda, mientras ella impaciente luchaba por sacarse la suya. Cuando nuestros pechos entraron en contacto, gemí en su cuello por las ansias que fueron en aumento. Ella comenzó a recorrer con su lengua los músculos de mi pecho, haciéndome gemir en su oreja, sus manos ávidas recorrieron los músculos de mi espalda, acercándose a mi trasero para apretarlo sobre la tela.

Mi boca abandono su cuello, para empezar un recorrido de besos por el valle que se formaba en medio de sus pechos. Ella instintivamente llevo sus manos a mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos para comenzar a bajar por mi espalda y hombros. Volví a hacer el recorrido de regreso a su boca, el dulce y cálido contacto con su lengua me aceleró el corazón.

Se revolvió ansiosa bajo mi cuerpo para cuando abandoné sus labios, y fui dejando un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello llegando a sus pechos. Besé sus pezones sobre la tela de encaje, haciendo que ella se arqueara hacia mí. Un gemido gutural se escapo de mi garganta para cuando pude librarme de esa estorbosa prenda. Me deleite con cada uno de sus pechos, saboreándolos como si fuera la primera vez, mientras mi diosa comenzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Tomé las manos de Bella sobre su cabeza, recostándola por completo sobre el escritorio. Ella gimió frustrada para cuando comencé a bajar el cierre de su falda lentamente, prolongando el momento para aumentar su excitación. Ella se comenzó a remover ansiosa, tratando de soltarse para cuando estuvo expuesta a mí, radiante, única y exuberante. Simplemente perfecta.

Tuve que contener el aliento para cuando dirigí mis manos a esa zona íntima que tanto deseaba tocar….

- Estas húmeda… - gruñí tocándola sobre su trusa.

- Edward… por favor… - volvió a revolverse debajo mí, tratando de soltarse, pero sostuve sus manos sobre su cabeza con más fuerza.

Rompí la tela de un solo tirón, haciendo que mi diosa gimiera con fuerza para cuando introduje un dejo y luego dos, en su cavidad húmeda y caliente. Comenzando a mover mis dedos dentro de ella primero lentamente para luego ir aumentando la intensidad. No satisfecho con el placer que le estaba brindando, solté sus manos y fui bajando mi rostro hasta llegar a esa zona que sabía la haría explotar.

Mis labios comenzaron a obrar magia sobre su clítoris mientras mis dedos bombeaban con más fuerza dentro de ella. El calor en la estancia se hacía cada vez más insoportable, mientras un exquisito dolor se comenzó concentrar entre mis piernas. Pude sentir que el primer orgasmo se avecinaba como una gran tormenta en esta noche despejada, para cuando empezó a temblar con anticipación, aceleré el movimiento de mis dedos llevándola al límite mientras ella dejaba escapar mi nombre de sus labios, haciéndome perder el poco dominio que me quedaba.

Sentí unas ansias tan intensas de estar dentro de ella, que cerré los puños instintivamente en un vano intento de contenerme. Quería darle su tiempo para que pudiera recobrar el aliento, pero al parecer mi Bella tenía otros planes.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a levantarse dejándome apreciar su perfecta anatomía en todo su esplendor. Mi diosa aún respiraba con dificultad, pero eso no le impidió tomar el mando de la situación. Comenzó a besar mi pecho desnudo, haciéndome gruñir cuando comenzó a mordisquear y jugar con mis pezones. Una de sus manos fue descendiendo por mi abdomen acariciando los músculos de por si tensos. Así que comencé a rogarle al cielo y a la tierra, para que siguiera con esas caricias que me estaban volviendo loco. Casi me sentí desfallecer cuando comenzó a acariciar mi miembro sobre la tela del pantalón, y hasta pude jurar que se estaba riendo para cuando comencé a jalarme los cabellos de la desesperación.

.

**Bella POV**

Para cuando pude recuperar la respiración y el sentido, junte fuerzas y me comencé a levantar. Quería ayudar a mi Edward con el pequeño problemita que se había formando entre sus piernas. Así que me puse _manos a la obra_…

Ed empezó a jadear cuando sintió mis manos bajar tortuosamente el cierre de su pantalón. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero era parte del juego que ambos habíamos empezado. De un solo tirón baje su pantalón y boxer a la vez. Dejando expuesto su duro y súper crecido miembro.

Pude ver que quería replicar para cuando lo empuje hasta tenerlo sentado en la silla en donde había empezado este delicioso juego, pero lo callé con un fogoso beso que a regañadientes tuve que terminar minutos después por falta de aire.

Una de mis manos comenzó a recorrer su firme abdomen, bajando por este hasta llegar al inicio de su pubis y antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, tomé su miembro entre mis manos. El gruñido gutural que broto de su garganta me hizo mojarme de nuevo, ansiosa por volver a sentirlo. Edward se dejo caer en el sillón soltando palabras sin sentido, mientras mi mano acariciaba la punta de su miembro, haciéndolo sisear y gemir.

Aprovechando su estado de vulnerabilidad, me arrodille entre sus piernas. El perdido en las caricias que le brindaba, no reaccionó hasta que sintió cuando reemplacé los dedos por mi lengua. Mientras yo tomaba posesión de algo que calificaba como mío, me metí su miembro por completo, cubriendo la parte faltante con mi mano, comencé con lentas y cadenciosas caricias, haciendo que Edward jadeara con fuerza mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cabeza, instándome a ir con más fuerza. Reí aún con su miembro en la boca, sintiéndolo temblar debajo de mí, haciendo cada ves más lento los movimientos. En un momento de desesperación, Edward comenzó a jalarse los cabellos extasiado y frustrado por las deliciosas caricias que le estaba brindando. El comenzó a suplicar, pero hice caso omiso a sus pedidos, y con la mano que tenía libre comencé a masajear sus testículos, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

Mientras más rogaba él, más tiempo me tomaba en torturarlo… para cuando creí que ya era suficiente, solté su miembro para centrarme en sus ojos que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, le di mi mejor sonrisa, aquella que solo guardaba para él, y antes de que pudiera empezar a reclamar, volví a mi tarea, pero ahora con más dedicación. Aumente el ritmo de mis lamidas, chupando su miembro con más fuerza y ayudándome con la mano para darle mayor placer. Sus gemidos fueron en aumento, dejando escapar mi nombre de sus labios reiteradas veces, un grito avasallante se escapó de sus labios para cuando aumenté la velocidad, sabía que estaba por venirse, lo podía sentir. Tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba los posa manos de la silla. En un movimiento que no vi venir me levanto del suelo y me colocó sobre él…

- Quiero… quiero terminar… dentro de ti… - pidió, haciéndome gemir con anticipación.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, gimiendo al unísono cuando nuestros miembros se encontraron para formar uno solo. Lo sentí llenarme por completo, penetrándome largo, duro y caliente. La sensación fue tan intensa que estuve a punto de alcanzar otro orgasmo

Ambos comenzamos a gemir y jadear en busca de aire para cuando empecé a cabalgar sobre el. Edward me tomó por las caderas ayudándome con los movimientos, sincronizándonos casi de manera automática, la rapidez y la urgencia que del deseo se hicieron presentes, comenzando a hacer estragos en nuestros cuerpos.

Una nueva ola de calor comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, finalizando en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Los movimientos se hicieron cada ves más rápidos, Edward besaba mis pechos y mi abdomen en busca de brindarme más placer mientras yo gemía su nombre.

Un sin fin de sensaciones y sentimientos se mezclaron dentro de mí para cuando sentí el segundo orgasmo de la noche, pero seguí moviéndome sobre Edward hasta cuando lo sentí venirse dentro de mí, pocos segundos después que yo.

Exhausta, completa y feliz, me deje caer sobre su pecho, sintiendo como mi cuerpo colapsaba y los músculos de las piernas me temblaban por el esfuerzo y la posición en la que estaba.

Edward me acomodó mejor sobre él, mientras repartía suaves besos por mi rostro.

- Te amo… -dijo sosteniéndome la mirada, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, y no pude resistirme al deseo de perderme en ellos.

- Y yo a ti…

- ¡Bella! – escuchamos que una voz masculina llamaba desde afuera de la oficina, para cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno… ¿qué les pareció?... ¿Tomates o flores?

En esta ocasión hice lo posible por no dejarlas con la intriga, pero no me aguanté… Ahora no saben cómo me picaban los dedos por seguir escribiendo pero creo que ya era suficiente, son 52 hojas en Word… pensé en partir este capítulo, pero ya que les había prometido el lemmon, lo subí completo… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién estará buscando a Bella al otro lado de la puerta?... ¿se animan a adivinar?

Por otro lado, ya que aún no elimino la nota de autora que dejo mi Beta cuanto tuve mi pequeño accidente, pues, he pensado en reemplazarlo con un "Bonus", esto sería como un regalo para ustedes. Es una idea que me ha venido rondando la cabeza y espero les guste. **Voy a ponerles abajo una lista de títulos para un posible capítulo, en su mayoría son cosas que pasaron en la infancia, adolescencia y juventud de Bella, Ed y Em. Ustedes pueden votar por alguno de ellos, el más votado será el que escribiré y trataré de subir lo más antes posible.**

Ese "bonus" o "capítulo alternativo", lo subiré antes de colgar el siguiente capítulo que se llamará, **Guilty Pleasure III.** Bueno aquí esta la lista…

.

Posibles Bonus:

- "A Mud battlefield" ("Una batalla de lodo")

- "My Sweet Sixteen" ("Mis dulces 16")

- "Halloween"

- "A twist in my story" ("Un giro en mi historia")

- "Jousting" ("La justa")

- "Chit Chat" ("La charla")

.

Bueno, no sabía si traducirles los títulos de cada opción, ya que nunca me han preguntado por los significados de cada capítulo de Guilty Pleasure, pero por si acaso ahí están.

Los bosquejos de cada uno ya están hechos, pueden votar por más de uno si así lo desean. El bonus ganador lo podrán leer en menos de dos semanas ya que no tardaré mucho en hacerlo.

Bueno… espero se animen a esta idea.

Antes de que me olvide, también quería saber si tienen algún problema con las palabras que uso… en realidad no había pensado en eso hasta que hoy que mi hermana me preguntó si los significados de algunas palabras y cosas no variaban en otros países, y la verdad no lo había pensado… ¿Me hago entender? ¿Les fastidia que los capítulos sean tan largos?...

Bueno, ahora si me despido, no sin antes pedir mi pago….

_REVIEWS… REVIEWS… _

Nunca me cansaré de repetir esta frase porque me encanta ^^… _los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo_…

Bueno ya saben… nos estamos leyendo pronto…

Cuídense chicas…

Patty

PD. El capítulo alternativo va a reemplazar la nota de autor ya existente, así que por si acaso se fijan dentro de dos semanas, no vaya a ser que no les llegue la alerta ya que va a ser sólo un reemplazo de documento. Bueno, lo digo porque a veces a mi no me llegan... ^^


	11. Guilty Pleasure III

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía… espero les guste ^^.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

No, no estaba muerta…

Tampoco estaba de parranda, y mucho menos estaba invernando ¬¬.

Chicas, decir que lamento la demora se queda corto, pero he tenido las cosas algo complicadas últimamente. Tuve que escribir algunas obras teatrales para la universidad, luego entre en parciales, exposiciones y trabajos, y aún sigo en ellos. Cosa que me esta produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, de tan sólo recordarlo… ¡Qué triste mi vida!

Pero vale, hice lo posible por traerles el capítulo esta semana ^^

Esta algo cortito, pero bueno… ya ustedes dirán….

**Quería agradecerles a todas las chicas que dejaran un review en el capítulo de Guilty Pleasure II, a las que dejaron sus comentarios en el bonus, y claro, a todas las que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas… **

**¡Muchas gracias mis reinas! Es por cosas como estás por las que me esfuerzo para traerles estos locas historias… **

Lamento no poderles contestar cada uno de sus hermosos reviews, como tengo acostumbrado hacer siempre, pero son las 3 am, y acabo de llegar de la fiesta de mi tía, que dicho sea de paso casi termina arrojando sobre su torta y luego se puso a llamar a los ex-novios de mis primas para recordarles hasta su cuarta generación… jejeje ^^

Así que estoy algo… picada… y mi vieja ya me esta gritando para que me vaya a acostar…

Así que en el siguiente capítulo prometo contestar cada uno de sus comentarios…

Las quiero chicas…

**------------------------------------**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a una personita que quiero mucho (a pesar de hace poco atacaste al amor de mi vida ¬¬)… ya sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón mi reina, a pesar de que seas 100% Team Edward… jajaja **

**Esto es para ti Eli**

**Lizie20**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Guilty Pleasure III**

_"La verdadera esencia del romanticismo es la incertidumbre"_

_Oscar Wilde_

---------------------------------------------------

**Alice POV**

- ¡Bella! – los impacientes alaridos de Charlie no se hicieron esperar.

- Charlie -sonreí- ¿no podrías dejar esa conversación para otro momento? – pregunté rodando los ojos mientras salía saltando del ascensor para darle el alcance en el hall del piso, que separaba los dos pasadizos que daban a las diferentes oficinas de los chicos.

- No – gruñó indignado mientras se perdía por el pasadizo de la izquierda – no puedo creer que Bella me lo haya ocultado…

- Vamos Charlie, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no crees? – dije deteniéndolo para cuando llegamos a la sala de recepción de la oficina de Bella, que estaba completamente vacía.

Charlie no prestó atención y comenzó a gruñir mientras buscaba algo fuera de lo normal en la estancia. Talvez en otro momento hubiese resultado interesante y hasta gracioso verlo tan enfadado, pero no ahora. Normalmente él solía hacerse de la vista gorda en cuanto a las relaciones de Bella, confiándose del par de espantapájaros que tenía en Ed y Em… pero ahora sólo se sentía defraudado…

- Alie, cariño… – suspiró girándose hacia mi – soy su padre y creo que merecía saberlo, ¿no crees? – repitió mi pregunta – ¡Si no fuera por Emmet hubiese sido el último en enterarme! – exclamó indignado.

- ¿¡Emmet!? – mascullé.

- Si, si Alie… Emmet – contestó ausente, mientras el teléfono de la recepción comenzaba a sonar insistentemente - ¿En dónde se ha metido esa muchacha? – preguntó mirando al aparato, que parecía terminaría reventando de tanto sonar.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté, saltando divertida al pensar en todas las cosas que le haría Bella a Emmet, cuando se enterara que nuestro gran oso no había podido mantener la boca cerrada.

- La muchacha… ella… la pequeña… Jesenia creo que se llamaba… - yo lo miré divertida – su secretaria.

- Se llama Jessica – lo corregí sin darle mucha importancia, viendo cómo se ruborizaba apenado.

Charlie miró impaciente del teléfono que no dejaba de sonar a la puerta de roble que daba paso a la oficina de Bella, y aprovechando de que estaba distraída observando el número que marcaba el teléfono, se acercó a zancadas para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

----------------------------------------------

- ¿Charlie? – pregunté sosteniendo el auricular a mi oreja para cuando contesté la llamada.

- ¿Qué Alie? – preguntó cansado, girándose hacia mi con la mano aún sujeta a la perilla.

- Es para ti – sonreí extendiéndole el teléfono, mientras él me miraba confuso – tómalo – ordené divertida, cuando empezó a mirar el aparato que estaba sosteniendo como si fuera una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento iría a explotar. Estábamos en eso para cuando alguien desde la otra línea comenzó a vociferar.

- ¡CONTESTA EL BENDITO TELÉFONO AHORA MISMO, CHARLIE SWAN! – gritó Reneé desde la otra línea, con tanta fuerza que nos hizo estremecer a ambos.

Charlie bufó mientras soltaba la perilla de la puerta y se acercaba a tomar el teléfono, mientras yo trataba de disimular lo divertida que estaba por la situación.

- ¿Si Amor? – preguntó cohibido, mientras se giraba hacia el escritorio de Jéssica dándome la espalda – no… pero no es justo… - escuché que se quejó – pero Reneé… No, no quiero dormir en la calle… - silencio- pero por qué él… No, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo… -silencio- yo sólo tengo una hija, Reneé… nada de nuevos hijos… no, ni siquiera él… - silencio- pero amor… no, no, lo que tu digas mi cielo… - silencio- ¡no estoy fastidiando a Bella!… solo vine a… -silencio – sólo vine a saludarla… ¡Reneé!... ¡esta bien!... ¡esta bien!...

Y siguió así…

Comencé a moverme por la estancia observando los cuadros que adornaban el lugar… _"¡Que desperdicio de lugar!" _pensé, mientras planeaba mentalmente una salida de compras para remodelar dicha estancia… _"¡Talvez nuevos muebles, o podría bajarme esa pared de ahí y poner un gran ventanal para que entre más luz a esta cueva!"…_volví a meditar.

Por otro lado, Bella había sido muy afortunada en que me encontrara con Charlie antes que ella... _"Ya sé, puedo usar eso a mi favor y hacerla venir conmigo de compras" _comencé a planear mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro… _"No, no soy manipuladora, simplemente aprovecho al máximo las oportunidades que se presentan"…_ Después de todo me lo debía.

Había ido a dejarle una pequeña sorpresa a su departamento, cuando me encontré a Charlie vagando fuera de éste hecho una furia, y en medio de incoherencias comprendí que mi amiga estaba problemas… _"Nota mental: darle a Charlie, una copia de la copia de llaves, que saqué del apartamento de Bella sin que ella se enterara" _pensé.

Claro, estaba algo molesto y me costó un poco calmarlo… pero no hay nada que Alice Brandon, no pueda conseguir…

¿Pero y ahora? Sonreí al tratar de adivinar cuál sería la reacción de Charlie, cuando se enterara que su princesita había cambiado de gustos…

Aprovechando que Charlie me estaba dando la espalda, concentrado en excusarse con Reneé, me dirigí a la oficina de Bella para dejarle una nota…

Le eché una ojeada a mi reloj de pulsera pensando en que era muy raro que no estuviera en su oficina a estas horas, ya que ella era de las personas que entraba primera a trabajar y era la última en salir… "_¿Dónde se abría metido? Tal vez el chucho se la llevo por ahí… ¡Ag! ¡No, no… no pienses en eso Alice Brandon!... ¿pero y Edward?... a él tampoco lo veía por ningún lado… y esa tal Jessica tampoco estaba… ¡Esto es raro!" _pensé acercándome a la puerta… "_si Bella estuviera aquí, ya hubiera salido al escuchar tremendo escán…da…lo…"_

Mi cuerpo procesó mucho más rápido que mi mente la imagen que estaban presenciando mis virginales y puros ojos…

_- _¡Dios mío! – pensé, _"¡No! ¡No lo había pensado!… ¡Lo había gritado!"_… recién estaba pensando.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alie?... –preguntó Charlie dejando caer el teléfono del susto que le di.

Tiré de la puerta para cerrarla con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que Charlie no haya llegado a ver nada de la escena que mis preciosos ojos habían tenido el infortunio de ver…

"_¡Oh Dios!"_ Pensé con el corazón acelerado, _"Oh Dios mío" _volví a repetir mentalmente, tratando de alejar las imágenes de mis dos mejores amigos desnudos, sentado uno encima del otro en la hermosa silla de cuero negro que le había regalado a Bella años atrás.

- ¿Por qué allí? – gemí frustrada, mientras Charlie me miraba con cuidado.

- Alie… cariño, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó viendo de mi a la puerta que había cerrado momentos antes.

- Pero… eso quiere decir que ellos… - comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, olvidándome por completo de la presencia de Charlie - ¡Ah! – exclamé eufórica de un momento a otro, asustando a Charlie que me miraba preocupado- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Por fin! – comencé a brincar en mi sitio feliz por mis dos amigos, para cuando Charlie volvió a tomar la perilla de la puerta - ¡No Charlie! – exclamé corriendo a su encuentro, para cuando comenzó a girar la perilla de a poco.

-------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

**- **¡Bella! – había exclamado Charlie desde afuera de la oficina.

Me comencé a remover incómoda sobre Edward… _"¡Dios, esto no nos puede estar pasando!" _pensé escondiendo mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

- Amor… - susurró en mi oído – no te muevas así… por… favor… - pidió hablando entrecortadamente, mientras ponía una mano en mi cadera para mantenerme quieta.

- Pero Edwa… - callé al sentir que su cuerpo estaba tan predispuesto a reaccionar como el mío - ¡Oh! – exclamé, mientras el asentía al ver que había comprendido y mis mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un bonito carmín.

-_Alice, soy su padre y creo que merecía saberlo, ¿no crees? – _nos llegó la voz de mi padre desde afuera.

Ambos nos miramos nerviosos… "_¿Qué era lo que supuestamente sabía?"… _bueno, el hecho de que estuviera furioso no era buen signo de nada…

Volví a esconder mi cara en el pecho de Edward mientras el acariciaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme…

- _Si no fuera por Emmet, hubiese sido el último en enterarme… _- volvió a hablar mi padre.

- Em… - estuve a punto de gritar olvidándome que podríamos atraer audiencia, pero Alice me ganó y terminó haciéndolo por mí.

- Lo voy a matar… voy a matar a Emmet Cullen... – le susurré a Edward, como si sólo estuviera comentándole sobre el clima.

- Amor, deja a Em en mis manos… - dijo mientras una fugaz sonrisa se extendía por sus labios- y en cuento a tu padre, no creo que se oponga a que…

Pero nos callamos al escuchar que afuera habían dejado de discutir para contestar el teléfono.

Agudicé más el oído tratando de encontrarle sentido a las frases sueltas que murmuraba Charlie.

- Mi amor, será mejor que nos movamos – dijo Ed llamando mi atención.

Yo alcé una ceja mirándolo incrédula mientras el sonreía pícaramente dándome un casto beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Tenemos que cambiarnos mi hermosa Bella – suspiró echándole una ojeada a la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada, mientras yo intenté levantarme ya que aún permanecía sentada a horcajadas sobre él, pero fue ahí donde lo sentí…

- ¡Oh, oh! – exclamé, mientras comenzaba a rechinar los dientes.

- Bells, mi vida, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward preocupado.

- Mis piernas – jadeé - ¡Ay, ay, calambre! – me quejé con esfuerzo.

La sombra de preocupación se borró del ceño de Edward para ser reemplazada por una de seria diversión, comenzando a moverme con cuidado mientras masajeaba con suaves caricias mis piernas tratando de relajar los músculos.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus deliciosas manos sobre mi cuerpo que no escuché cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina, y nuestra querida Alice pegó el grito al cielo, para después cerrar la puerta con un estruendoso portazo.

- Dime que no nos vio… - susurré con la cara ardiendo como una antorcha.

- Lo siento amor… - respondió él ayudándome a levantar.

- Mi padre… él nos… tu y yo… - balbuceé avergonzada, dándome cuenta que él estaba tan nervioso como yo.

- No – respondió mirando ceñudo a la puerta.

Comenzamos a vestirnos en completo silencio, rogándole al cielo de que Alice pueda distraer a Charlie el tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo este desastre… pero no, últimamente creo que el cielo no me escucha del todo, porque la perilla comenzó a girar… de nuevo…

---------------------------------------------

**Alice POV **

**- **¡Charlie! – exclamé cuando éste comenzó a girar la perilla.

Corrí a su encuentro tomándolo de los hombros para girarlo hacia mí, mientras detrás de él la puerta quedó semiabierta para cuando por fin Charlie soltó la perilla. Esta cosa comenzó a abrirse por sí sola, como si fuera empujada por una mano invisible dejando expuestos a Bella y Edward que se congelaron en ese preciso instante. Edward llevaba los pantalones mal subidos y el pecho descubierto mientras le abrochaba el brasier a Bella, y ella se subía la falda toda apurada…

- Alie… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto intrigado, para cuando comencé a tomarlo con más fuerza al ver que quería girarse para ver el por qué de tanto escándalo.

- Oh Charlie, no sabes… - fingí llorar abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que con mis manos en la espalda de Charlie, les hacía señas a los chicos para que se movieran – me siento tan… tan mal… - me sorbí la nariz en su saco dándole más dramatismo a mi actuación.

- ¿Qué paso cariño? – dijo el nervioso, al ver que me estaba poniendo histérica…

- Es que él… oh Charlie… Jazper, mi novio…

- ¿Que paso con él cariño? ¿Te hizo algo? Dime Alice, si el te hizo algo yo puedo – distraídamente llevó su mano al cinturón en donde tenía su pistola. Sí, Charlie Swan era aficionado a las armas, pero no solía llevarlas a menos que estuviera de caza en las montañas o jugando tiro al blanco… a menos que su nuevo blanco fuera… _"Oh…estamos en problemas"._

- Oh, no, no… soy yo Charlie… - tuve que fingir que me estaba rascando la cabeza, para cuando me vio haciendo señas extrañas, ya que Ed y Bella estaban buscando un lugar dónde esconderse…

- ¿Él o tú? No entiendo Alie… - dijo alejando su mano del arma.

Un golpe seco se escuchó cuando Bella se metió debajo del escritorio y por lo visto terminó chocando con algo debajo de este, ya que se escuchó un fuerte gemido. Comencé a sollozar con fuerza para despistar a Charlie, mientras me le colgaba del cuello para que no se pudiera mover más. Ed por su lado se metió debajo de la mesa, para sacar a una Bella que no dejaba de sobarse la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se la sostenía del otro lado con fuerza…

- Alie…

- Él no tiene la culpa – lo corte- soy yo, bueno, en realidad talvez somos ambos. Es decir, tú has escuchado lo que dice la gente de las parejas como la nuestra… claro que tampoco podemos calificarnos como tales, yo diría que entramos en el rubro de las especiales. Aún así, eso no nos hace consideramos convencionales, ni tampoco extraordinarios – Charlie arrugaba la frente, abriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar – lo hemos intentado… hemos intentado de todo… pero siento que no es suficiente. Sabes, es tan raro como darle de fumar a un murciélago, aunque recuerdo que mi abuela, decía que la tatara tatara tía abuela de su tía abuela contaba que en su pueblo atrapaban a los murciélagos y los hacían fumar, y según ella esos animalejos sí que sabían jalar… ¿No le has dado nunca de fumar a un murciélago?– le pregunté, no esperé a que contestara ya que él aún mantenía la boca abierta – Yo creo que sería más fácil con un sapo, o talvez una tortuga… son más fáciles de atrapar… recuerdo que se lo comenté una vez a Emmet, y a la semana siguiente, Trevor apareció muerto… pobre Trevor, que en paz descanse… - recordé triste.

- ¿Tú quieres jalar? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, apartando su mirada de mi.

- Charlie, mírame – ordené, sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos para que sólo me mirara a mi - No, no, sólo decía… ¿pero por dónde iba?... Ah sí, Jazper y yo… créeme Charlie – le saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de su casaca y me soné la nariz escandalosamente – lo hemos intentado de todo, pero es tan incómodo y duele… o si, claro que duele. La última vez que lo hicimos no me pude sentar en días, y él ni te imaginas, estuvo caminando como si estuviera escaldado por varios días, pero ese dolor es tan… tan endemoniadamente placentero… oh Charlie, cómo librarme de un placer cómo aquel… - Charlie estaba que se ponía morado, buscando un lugar por el cual poder escapar - hasta he pensado que en grupo sería mejor… ¿Tú crees que le deba decir a Bella? ¿Y a Edward también?... – los nombrados ya estaban completamente vestidos, parados a tan sólo unos pasos de la terraza, estáticos, escuchando mi conversación, al ver que no reaccionaban con mis gestos - ¡MUEVANSE! – grité, haciendo sobresaltarse a Charlie y los chicos – si, muévanse… -reí nerviosa – eso les diría… Bella es muy flexible, eso sería un punto a su favor…

- Alice… no creo que…

- ¡Claro que sí! Reneé estaría feliz de que por fin sirvieran de algo las clases de valet que le hicieron tomar… aunque no creo que con Edward funcione, esta un poco gordo, ¿no crees? – pregunté y proseguí al ver que no contestaría – bueno, de todos modos terminaría bajando mucho con tanta acción – reí – aunque creo que ya tiene suficiente – murmuré - ¡Oh Charlie, tengo una idea! – exclamé emocionada saltando en mi sitio, por fin los chicos se habían perdido por la terraza, después de haber escondido parte del desastre entre los muebles y detrás de algunas macetas de por ahí.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Charlie con miedo, sus ojos claramente gritando por ayuda.

- ¡Reneé y tú también lo podrían hacer con nosotros!

Él comenzó a mirar por toda la estancia, buscando algo con qué entretenerse para no tener que contestar a mi sugerencia.

- No creo que sea buena idea Alie… - susurró mirando al suelo – es algo enfermizo… - dijo de los mil colores.

Yo comencé a reír histérica al ver a dónde había ido a parar su mente para cuando oímos pasos acercarse. Me giré curiosa a ver quién era, cuando la puerta de la recepción se abrió y por ésta apareció un concentrado Carlisle que venía leyendo unos informes. Él alzó la vista por un momento y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- ¡Entonces era verdad! – exclamó feliz abrazando a Charlie – esperaba verte en la noche, pero cuando Reneé me llamo pidiéndome que te detuviera…- comenzó a reír- no te creí capaz… - volvió a reír al ver que Charlie parecía un poco azorado.

- ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó por la cara de alivio que Charlie había puesto.

- ¡Yoga! – exclamé feliz dando saltitos en mi sitio, mientras Charlie me miraba sorprendido – le comentaba a Charlie de que no se sería mala idea tomar clases grupales… Esme y tu se podrían apuntar… - sonreí esperanzada.

- No gracias Alice – dijo plantando un beso en mi frente a modo de saludo – la ultima vez que lo intenté, terminé adolorido –comencé a reír cuando Charlie se puso a bufar, y Carlisle se giró a verlo confundido, para luego encogerse de hombros y preguntar - ¿Y Bella? – cuestionó, mirando a la oficina que se encontraba vacía. Yo alcé los hombros sonriéndole misteriosamente.

- Escondiéndose – contesté mientras Carlisle volvía a hablar.

- Uhmmm… No veo el por qué tenga que hacerlo – sonrió – deberías ser menos duro con ella Charlie – dijo adentrándose en la oficina seguido de ambos- creo que ella ya está grandecita para…

- No empieces Carlisle – bufó Charlie, hundiéndose en uno de los muebles de la espaciosa oficina – suenas como Reneé…

- Yo sólo digo amigo – dijo Carlisle divertido palmeándole el hombro, mientras le pasaba una copa que había servido en el pequeño mini bar - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó recostando la cabeza en el mueble y cerrando los ojos, mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro – como tu amigo y abogado, te digo que esa no es una buena idea… - dijo señalando al arma que Charlie guardaba en el cinturón.

El aludido volvió a bufar mientras desenfundaba el arma y la colocaba sobre la mesa de centro…

- Es de juguete – gruñó. Carlisle y yo comenzamos a reír.

- Ya vez, hasta tú no estas seguro de querer hacerlo…

- Es mi niña Carlisle…

- Te recuerdo que yo también la quiero como a una hija Charlie –refutó el otro.

- Entonces ayúdame a deshacerme del cadáver – masculló Charlie.

- No seas absurdo Charlie, sabes que yo no le podría hacer ningún daño a…

- Ya va, entiendo – lo cortó Charlie, vaciando su copa.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó Carlisle divertido – Alice cariño – llamó mi atención sobresaltándome ya que había estado mirando a la terraza en dónde se estaban escondiendo los chicos. Estaba segura que podían escuchar todo, me preguntaba qué estarían pensando – cielo… - volvió a llamar - ¿haz llamado a Bella? Tal vez ella pueda calmar al celoso de su padre.

- No, no lo he hecho aún… - respondí nerviosa.

Carlisle comenzó a pasear la vista por la estancia mientras comentaba.

- Es raro… este lugar se ve diferente – frunció el ceño, mientras sacaba su celular – por cierto… Reneé esta en camino – comentó restándole importancia – sonaba algo enfada para cuando hablamos, ya sabes, las chicas tuvieron que cancelar la cena de hoy… mencionó algo de dejarte a "pan y agua"… - dijo mientras Charlie tragaba en seco.

-¿Reneé va a venir? – pregunté emocionada brincando en mi sitio, mientras Carlisle asentía, marcando en su celular.

- Si cariño – dijo llevándose el objeto al oído, cuando comenzó a sonar – Reneé, Leanne, Andrew… todos están en camino.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamé entre emocionada y asustada.

"_Está llamando a Bella" _pensé. _"¡Que tenga el celular apagado! ¡que tenga el celular apagado! ¡que tenga el celular apagado…!" _comencé a rogar.

- Apagado – murmuró Carlisle, girándose a verme interrogante.

Por momentos posaba sus ojos del celular a mí, para luego mirar en torno a toda la estancia… volvió a repetirlo una vez más y negó a una pregunta silenciosa que no fue hecha.

- Alguien me puede explicar… - comencé a quejarme.

- ¿No se lo haz dicho aún? – le preguntó Carlisle a Charlie, a lo cuál el sólo gruñó negando.

- Me amenazaron – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- A mi también – suspiró, hundiéndose en el mueble.

- ¡De qué hablan!- exclamé impaciente. Detestaba que se me pasaran cosas por alto… _"No, no, eso sí que no" _pensé.

Ambos intercambiaron unas miradas frustradas y se encogieron de hombros, mientras volvían a servir sus copas.

- No es nada del otro mundo Alie – dijo Charlie.

- ¡Quiero saber! – pedí.

- No podemos decir nada aún cariño… - respondió Carlisle.

- ¡Por favor! – rogué haciendo "el puchero"… _"Nadie puede resistirse al viejo truco del corderito degollado…" _pensé. 

- ¡Oh! Está bien… - se rindió Charlie, sin luchar.

- ¡Gracias! - dije dándole miles de besos mientras el se ponía de los mil colores.

- Charlie… no creo que sea buena idea… - dijo Carlisle, mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué no? Si de todos modos se van a enterar hoy… unas horas antes, unas horas después, no creo que haga mucha diferencia…

- Pero las chicas…

- Carlisle – lo corté, mientras empezaba a dar brinquitos toda emocionada- deja continuar a Charlie…

- Verás Alie, lo que sucede es que tus tías…

- ¡Alto ahí Charlie Swan! – exclamó Reneé desde afuera acercándose a la oficina.

Ambos hombres se pararon como picados por un resorte, mientras miraban insistentemente a la puerta, al escuchar cómo varias pisadas resonaban en la estancia de afuera.

Pero yo me distraje al ver pasar a Bella por una de las ventanas que daban para la terraza de ésta. Creí que había visto mal, pero terminé de convencerme cuando vi pasar a Ed detrás de ella.

"_Que agradezcan que sus terrazas están comunicadas" _pensé, suspirando de alivio al verlos alejarse.

- Alice, cariño – dijo Reneé pasando de largo a su marido para saludarme y luego seguir con Carlisle.

Leanne se estaba riendo para cuando me fundió en un cálido abrazo y agregaba…

- Tiempo sin verte cariño.

- ¡Pequeño demonio! – exclamó Andrew riéndose estruendosamente, mientras me daba vueltas en su sitio.

- Ya basta – ordené entre risas.

- Vaya – dijo parando de pronto - ¡Te has encogido!

- Te lo dije papá – acotó Em, sentándose a los pies de tía Leanne, quien se había sentado en uno de los muebles unitarios.

- Cállate Em – dije para luego sacarle la lengua.

- ¡Mírala mamá! – me acusó Em con Leanne.

Todo esto me era tan familiar y me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado tener a toda la familia junta… ahora me preguntaba el por qué de esta peculiar reunión… "_no es que soliéramos tener un motivo en especial para reunirnos, pero, llevábamos tiempo que no nos veíamos, ya que cada uno estaba en lo suyo, que ahora resultaba extraño…"_

Giré y Andrew se había posicionado en el brazo del mueble junto a Leanne, mientras ella revolvía el cabello de Em que estaba sentado a sus pies. Andrew no aguantó ni dos minutos antes de salir disparado hacía Carlisle y empezar a estrangularlo con una llave, rompiendo así la burbuja personal en la que habían estado envueltos Esme y Carlisle, mientras éste último le mostraba su celular a Esme, entretenido en algo que mostraba la pantalla.

En otro de los muebles estaban Charlie y Reneé, el primero nervioso mientras la segunda le llamaba la atención y lo apuntaba con un dedo.

- Familia – llamé, pero no me escucharon - ¡Familia! –grité exasperada - ¿¡Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos esta pasando aquí!? – Andrew dejó de ahorcar a Carlisle, para prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas – no es que no los haya extrañado… pero… esto es raro… - puntualicé.

- Pobre duende – comentó Em – ya perdió sus poderes…

- Em… - lo llamé.

- ¿Si?

- Cierra la boca – ordené, lanzándole un cojín.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo él.

- Ya basta niños – pidió Reneé, dejando de amonestar a Charlie para reprendernos a todos, logrando que Carlisle y Andrew dejaran de pelear al mismo tiempo que nosotros – con gusto te lo explicaré mi cielo, pero aún faltan el resto de los chicos… - dijo girándose a ver a Emmet- ¿les avisaste? – preguntó.

- Si tía – Em sonrió radiante- mi diosa esta en camino junto a Jazper. A Tanya no la pude contactar, y a Jacob – Charlie gruñó - le dejé el mensaje…

- Será mejor que te comportes… - le ordenó Reneé a Charlie.

- Eres una aguafiestas Reneé – dijo Andrew.

- ¿Y dónde se han metido esos muchachos? – cambió de tema Esme.

- Bella tiene el celular apagado – dijo Carlisle.

- Prueba con el de Eddie – dijo Andrew, corriéndose de Reneé que se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

----------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Nos habíamos salvado por un pelo. Me ponía a temblar de pies a cabeza, con tan sólo imaginar lo que hubiese hecho Charlie si nos encontraba en esa situación. Definitivamente mi lista de prioridades estaba cambiando: uno, tenía que mantener a Edward con vida por lo menos hasta que hiciéramos pública nuestra relación; dos, tenía que matar a Emmet; tres, tenía que terminar con Jacob…

"_Jacob"_ pensé, con una leve sombra de culpabilidad empañando mi felicidad _"tenía que hacer lo correcto, así lo lastimara, tenía que hacerlo…"_

Suspiré de alivio para cuando llegamos a la terraza de la oficina de Edward.

"_Dios bendiga a los arquitectos y al caprichoso de Edward, al querer mantener ambas terrazas comunicadas"_ pensé.

--Eso estuvo cerca – lo escuché murmurar para cuando cruzamos su oficina que estaba a oscuras, y salimos a la espaciosa recepción de ésta que estaba completamente vacía.

- Si – sonreí cuando el me estrechó en sus brazos, mientras recorría mis rostro con adoración y una sonrisa torcida se extendía por sus labios carnosos y sonrosados.

- Sabes amor – comentó, tomando entre sus dedos uno de los mechones que caía suelto – esta a sido una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida…

- ¿Una? – pregunté ceñuda. _"Y ahí aparecía de nuevo, el monstruo de los celos"_

- Si – sonrió complacido – la otra fue cuando jugamos a "Verdad y Reto"… ¿Recuerdas? El body shot… tú en ese mueble… el sabor a cítrico en tus labios – sus dedos tocaron mis labios, para comenzar a descender por mi mandíbula y seguir hasta mi cuello - la sal en tu piel – comentó, mientras sus dedos seguían su recorrido – ¡Oh, Bella!… eres tan hermosa – dijo, para cuando sus dedos volvieron a mis labios y los comenzó a acariciar.

Yo en un acto reflejo, tomé la punta entre mis dientes y los introduje de a poco para chuparlos. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus pupilas se dilataban, presas de la excitación. Un gutural gruñido burbujeo desde su pecho para cuando enrosqué mi lengua entorno a esta. Amaba verlo tan indefenso a mis caricias.

Poco a poco fui retirando su mano mientras sus ojos no perdían ninguna de mis acciones...

- Uhmm, creo que también puedes agregar esta a tu lista – ronroneé. _"Dios, este hombre saca lo mejor de mí" p_ensé, mientras Edward todavía seguía estupefacto, así que sólo se limitó a asentir como acto mecánico. Yo sonreí y lo tomé de la mano para comenzar a jalarlo…

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

- A mi oficina – respondí.

- Pero acabamos de salir de ahí… - refutó confuso.

- Lo sé… pero si no aparecemos pronto, estoy segura que Charlie llamará a la CIA para que empiecen a rastrear mi paradero.

- Se nota que me quieres mantener con vida Swan – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- El no sería capaz… ¡Mi padre te adora! – exclamé tirando de él, al ver que se resistía ha avanzar.

-Tu viste su arma

-Era de juguete – reí- no te va a hacer nada… lo prometo – sonreía al ver que comenzó a ceder.

Cruzamos el hall que separaba ambas oficinas, para entrar a mi recepción y ver que la puerta de mi oficina se encontraba cerrada. Estaba por abrirla para cuando escuchamos más voces de las que esperábamos, y una de ellas llamó nuestra atención…

- Bella tiene el celular apagado – ese fue Carlisle

- Prueba con el de Eddie – "_¿Tío Andrew? ¿Qué hacía el aquí?"_

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para cuando Ed me tomo del brazo y me hizo retroceder. Yo lo miré extrañada y vi que buscaba desesperadamente en sus bolsillos… lo miré sin comprender para cuando un rayo de luz me iluminó. Y ambos nos miramos asustados para cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en la oficina, exactamente, entre los cojines de los muebles en dónde había ido a parar accidentalmente junto a todas las cosas que habíamos intentado esconder, en nuestra carrera relámpago por huir de mi padre.

- ¿Qué es esto? – resonó la voz la Emmet indignada – no… ¡Bella! – exclamó molesto.

- Y ahora qué hice… - susurré para cuando Ed me cubrió con su cuerpo al ver que Emmet había salido furioso por la puerta de la oficina.

- ¡Bella! – corrió indignado al verme - ¿Por qué? – preguntó, viendo ceñudo de Edward a mi.

- ¿Por que qué Em? – pregunté asomando la cabeza debajo del brazo de Edward.

- Destruiste a Teddy – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras me extendía el papel donde había estado dibujado el oso, que parecía perro raquítico con ojos de pescado, que Em había dibujado para mí.

Yo mire nerviosa del dibujo arrugado al resto de mi familia que se había aglomerado en la puerta para observar la pelea.

- Oh, Emmet. Lo siento tanto… no sabía dónde estaba…

- Justo a esto – dijo Carlisle entregandole a Ed su celular.

- Y esto – dijo Andrew, extendiéndome algunos files y la laptop toda destrozada.

Todos comenzaron a ver de Edward a mí, y luego a las cosas que yacían todas destrozadas.

-----------------------------------------------

El bochorno se hacía palpable a pesar de estar a inicios de invierno, y el silencio que envolvía ha los presentes en la sala tampoco ayudaba mucho a calmar mis nervios.

Edward, sentado a mi lado le sostenía la mirada a cada uno de los presentes para luego detenerse en mi padre que no cesaba en dar vueltas a un lado de la estancia.

Yo no me atreví a mirarlos por miedo a encontrarme con la reprobación en sus miradas.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban a un ritmo insoportablemente lento, para cuando una cálida brisa se abrió paso por la ventada de la terraza que aún seguía abierta, logrando estremecerme. Ed a mi lado se giró a verme y me dio un cálido apretón tratando de infundirme seguridad, mientras un amago de sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro al ver como reposaban en mi regazo nuestras manos unidas.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Reneé moviéndose ansiosa sentada al lado de Esme.

-¿Si? – mi voz salió muy débil, como para que la hayan podido oír.

- ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ISABELLA! – gritó Charlie sobresaltándonos a todos. Yo instintivamente escondí la cara en el hombro de Edward.

- ¡Charlie!

-No Reneé, déjalo – pidió Ed.

- Si Reneé, no te metas – dijo Andrew ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Leanne - ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora qué hice?

- Tú no te metas… - dijo esta seria.

- Charlie – volvió a llamar Edward – yo lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta manera…

- Yo te la confié Edward – lo cortó mi papá molesto – y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme nada…

- Esto sucedió sin que nos diéramos cuenta – Ed se levantó y todos se giraron a verlo en el momento en el que trató de avanzar hacia Charlie que estaba en el medio de la sala.

- Papá basta – le espeté, parándome al lado de Edward para que ya no avanzara– no puedo creer que hayas armado todo este escándalo sólo por esto… - el abrió y cerró la boca al ver que me estaba comenzando a enfadar – involucrar a Carlisle, Emmet, hasta tío Andrew…

- Belli–bells, a mi me obligó Leanne, no Charlie – rodé los ojos al escuchar a tío Andrew interrumpirme.

- Comos sea – suspiré – papi, aún no entiendo el porqué de toda esto… y mamá… ¿tú también? Yo pensé que estarías de mi lado…

- A mi no me metas en el mismo costal mi cielo, yo vine aquí por otros motivos… - dijo Reneé de lo más tranquila.

- ¿Tía Leanne? - pregunté a la otra.

- Yo ni siquiera sé de qué va la cosa mi reina… - dijo ella.

- ¿Esme? – volví a preguntar.

- Nosotras estamos aquí por otro motivo cariño – respondió ella.

Giré a ver a Alice que se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a Emmet, ambos tan confundidos como yo. Em se aburrió de ver del uno al otro y se entretuvo alisando el papel en donde había estado dibujado Teddy, mientras Alice a su lado se encontraba enfurruñada.

- Alice…

-Haber… yo sólo sé que ellas los han amenazado para que no digan el no sé qué, que ellas tienen planeado decirnos no sé cuándo. Pero Charlie se les adelantó al querer cometer un homicidio, y Reneé vino a detenerlo… ¿o me equivoco? – le preguntó a mi mamá a lo cuál ella sólo negó.

- Emmet…

- Yo no he hecho nada… - dijo el aludido.

- Emmet… - volví a repetir entre dientes al recordar lo que había escuchado de la boca de mi padre momentos antes.

- ¿Si Bella?

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? – pregunté.

- No – respondió, mientras seguía alisando su papel.

- Niega todo lo que te diga hijo – dijo Andrew parándose detrás de Em.

- ¿Tú no tienes nada que ver en el hecho de que mi papá quiera matar al amor de mi vida? – pregunté, ganándome un gruñido por parte de Charlie.

- Bueno… talvez – dijo Em entretenido en las arrugas de su camisa.

- ¡Mala movida! ¡mala movida! – comenzó a decir mi Andrew, entretenido en uno de los documentos que sostenía.

- ¿Tal vez? – repetí mientras me arremangaba la blusa.

- Dale la razón… ellas siempre tienen la razón – tosió tío Andrew.

- Si… talvez – dijo riendo – talvez se me escapó por ahí, no recuerdo Bella, tú sabes que tengo la memoria frágil. Y es tu culpa por todos los golpes que me has dado. El doctor te dijo: "No le pegues en la cabeza"…

- Emmet… - di dos pasos hacia él, comenzando a perder los estribos.

- Callado te defiendes mejor – masculló tío Andrew - Ahora arrodíllate y implora perdón – volvió a toser tío Andrew.

- ¿Si Bella? – dijo comenzando a levantarse para huir al ver que me le iba a tirar encima - espera – estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él – espera –volvió a repetir- a mi favor puedo decir que yo pensé que Charlie no armaría tanto escándalo… después de todo, se llevaban bien… - dijo alzando las manos en son de paz.

- Bella, deja al muchacho en paz – pidió Charlie, para cuando Edward me pudo alejar de Emmet, al ver que estaba por tirármele en su encima.

- Pero papá – dije haciendo un puchero al ver que no podría soltarme del férreo agarre de Edward.

- No puedo prohibirte que salgas con ese granuja – Edward se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Charlie – pero si pudiera, no te imaginas lo que…

- ¡Charlie!…

- Si, si, ya sé Reneé... esperaba que no volvieras a cometer el mismo error dos veces hija.

- ¿Dos veces? – preguntó Edward confuso – Yo… ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? –todos se giraron a verlo sin comprender.

- ¿Qué le has visto Bella? – dijo Charlie – es voluble, engreído, pedante, orgulloso, inmaduro…

- Ya va Charlie, ya entendimos – dijo un ceñudo Edward algo avergonzado.

- Papa, yo lo amo, el me ama y para mí eso es suficiente.

- ¡Pero ya te dejó una vez! Quien quita que no lo vuelva a hacer… - dijo frustrado.

- Qué… - "_¡Qué dijo exactamente!" _pensé - ¿¡De quién estas hablando!? – vacilé, cuando sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

- De Jacob, tu noviecito – escupió las palabras.

- Jacob – repitió Edward entre dientes.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué otro novio tienes? – rodó los ojos – Bella, sé que eres lo suficientemente madura para tomar tus propias decisiones, ¿pero no podrías reconsiderarlas?, hazlo por el viejo de tu padre, que te adora y no te quiere ver sufrir.

- ¡Charlie, basta! Son demasiadas tonterías juntas… - exclamó Reneé furiosa.

- Jacob – volvió a mascullar un Edward ausente.

- Pensé que tú estarías de mi lado Edward, no que terminarías formando parte de su club de fans – dijo Charlie, señalando a mi madre, Esme y Leanne.

- ¡Eso jamás! – dijo el aludido molesto.

- Pero si tu dijiste… - Charlie comenzó a rascarse la cabeza confuso - ¿qué rayos tienen todos hoy? – preguntó exasperado.

Yo aún no recuperaba el habla, miraba de mi padre a Edward, tratando de adivinar quién estaba más consternado que el otro.

"_¡Dios! ¡Qué confusión! Por un momento pensé que nos habían descubierto…" _pensé.

Mi madre había emprendido una serie de reclamos hacia Charlie, mientras Edward arrastraba los pies hasta el mueble más cercano y se derrumbaba en este mientras soltaba una retahílas de maldiciones contra Jacob.

Emmet por su parte se acercó a Edwrd para brindarle su apoyo.

- Estuvimos así de cerca de librarnos del chucho – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- No contaron con Reneé – dijo Alice sentándose a los pies de Emmet – por qué simplemente no lo dicen y ya – preguntó, cuando me senté al lado de Edward.

- No es el momento Alice – dije cabizbaja – aún no he hablado con él – Alice nos miro ceñuda por un momento, para luego comenzar a sonreír.

- Sé que es mucho pedir, pero traten de hacer las cosas en orden…

- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Emmet confundido.

- ¡De nada! – dijimos los tres a la vez.

--------------------------------

- Lo siento – susurré, para que sólo Ed pudiera escuchar.

- No tienes que disculpare mi cielo – respondió él en mi oreja – ya tendremos la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas… - sonrió – sólo espero estar preparado para esquivar las balas de tu padre…

- Edward – rodé los ojos.

- ¿Y ustedes qué se traen? – dijo Emmet ceñudo, levantándose de su sitio – muévete – le ordenó a Edward - ¡muévete! – dijo empujándolo para sentarse en medio de ambos – así esta mejor – sonrió radiante mientras pasaba un brazo por mi hombro.

- Pero Reneé – se quejó Charlie.

- Hazlo – dijo ella tajante.

Vi cómo mi Charlie se acercaba a nosotros seguido de una Reneé muy satisfecha de si misma.

- Bella… - llamó avergonzado.

Todos los presentes en al sala guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que tenía pensado decir.

- Sólo dilo – lo empujó Reneé.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Qué más? – preguntó Reneé.

- Prometo no meterme en tu relación con el gra… con Jacob – susurró en un hilo de voz, que si no fuera porque lo tenía relativamente cerca, no hubiera podido escucharlo.

- Así no cuenta Charlie – sonrió Reneé.

- Prometo no meterme con tu novio, ni hacer nada que afecte su integridad física… - dijo molesto - ¿contenta? – preguntó girándose a mirar a una radiante Reneé que sólo asintió.

- A eso le llamo tener el control – agregó Andrew.

- Andrew amor… cállate – dijo Leanne.

- Si mi diosa – dijo el aludido. Rompiendo con la tensión que nos había estado envolviendo.

------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y ahora qué esperamos? ¡Tengo hambre! – volvió a exclamar Emmet por enésima vez.

- ¿No nos lo pueden decir y ya? – pidió Alice moviéndose impaciente en su sitio.

- Lo siento querida – dijo Esme – falta que llegue el resto.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Ya díganselo que ambos me están comenzando a desesperar… - pedí cansada.

- ¡Tengo hambre! – volvió a exclamar Emmet.

- Ya lo sabemos – dijo Ed malhumorado.

- Paciencia chicos – dijo Reneé sonriendo – Em, cielo, creo que tengo una barra de chocolate en mi bolso – comentó Reneé rebuscando en su bolso, para cuando Em corrió a tomarlo de sus manos.

- ¡Chocolate! – exclamó Em emocionado, haciendo que todos rodáramos los ojos.

- ¿Todo bien? – le pregunté a Ed, sentándome en el sitio que Em había dejado vacío.

- Si, supongo… - dijo él.

- Edward…

- No me malinterpretes mi Bella, es sólo que me gustaría poder besarte, y decir a los cuatro vientos que te amo con locura – sonreí por sus palabras – ya sabes, no me gusta aparentar… -susurró.

- Lo sé… - suspiré – pero no sería justo para…

- Jacob – masculló.

- Sí, Jacob…

- Hey, tórtolos – dijo Alice llamando nuestra atención - ¿no tienen nada que decir?

- ¿Algo cómo qué? – preguntó Ed viéndose más divertido cuando el pequeño demonio comenzó a alzar sus puñitos.

- Eres grandiosa, maravillosa, la mejor de todas… - dijo él.

- Gracias Alice – dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo restándole importancia con sus manitas – ahora… sólo por si acaso – mencionó sentándose en medio de ambos – una no se puede fiar de sus hormonas…

-----------------------------------------------

- ¡Te dije que cerraras el hocico perro! – exclamó Rosalie furiosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Vamos! Yo sé que te dio risa… - escuchamos que dijo Jake.

- Algunos deberían tener el ingreso restringido a esta empresa – masculló Rosalie entrando por la puerta, para detenerse en el acto al ver a toda la gente reunida.

- Esta chica me agrada – dijo Charlie acercándose a estrecharla en un caluroso abrazo - ¿y este muchacho? – preguntó pasando de largo a Jacob para acercarse a Jazper.

- Él es mi Jazper – explicó Alice sonriendo al ver que Charlie se comenzaba a sonrojar, recordando su anterior conversación – mucho gusto muchacho – dijo azorado.

- Charlie – dijo Jacob acercándose a saludarlo con la mano extendida.

- Si quieres tener tus miembros completos, yo que tú no haría eso – dijo Andrew riendo.

- Charlie, ya sabes – le recordó Reneé.

- Jacob – dijo Chalie, estrechando su mano y Jake reía algo nervioso.

- Charlie – dijo ahora más nervioso – señor… mi mano – señaló sus manos que aún seguían estrechadas.

- Este muchacho tiene los huesos tan duros como una piedra – escuché que dijo Charlie para cuando se fue a sentar junto a Reneé.

---------------------------------------------

- Muy bien familia – dijo una de las tres mujeres paradas al centro de mi oficina.

- Hasta que por fin – suspiró Alice, sentada en las piernas de Jazper.

- ¿De qué va todo esto mi amor? – preguntó Jacob sentado a mi lado. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros algo incómoda por su cercanía.

- Chicos, presten atención…

- Si Leanne – dijimos todos a coro.

- Bien… ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado después del último viaje decente que tuvimos? – preguntó Reneé.

- A cual te refieres – respondió Alice alzando la mano – ese en el que nos terminaron echando del hotel porque Emmet se las arregló para producir un apagón general en toda la manzana, o en el viaje a Hawai en el que nos la pasamos casi todo el tiempo en el hospital ya que Bella pasó de un estado de intoxicación a uno de delirio después de haber tragado ese potaje extraño que resultó tener alucinógenos…

- Gracias Alice, ya había olvidado ese incidente – dije entre dientes, mientras Ed a mi otro lado comenzaba a reír.

- Alie, dijimos vacacione decentes mi cielo… - nos cortó Esme cuando vio que planeábamos una nueva discusión.

- Sabemos que pensar en viajes que no involucren accidentes, visitas a cárceles o hospitales es algo difícil – suspiró Leanne mirando de Em a Andrew – pero esta vez hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias – agregó radiante.

- Eso quiere decir que te vas a tener que quedar aquí Emmet – dijo Jacob riendo socarronamente.

- ¿Un viaje? ¿Faltando poco para navidad? ¿En serio? – dije yo, después de haberle dado a Jake un fuerte coscorrón para que se callara.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó emocionada Reneé – y nos vamos mañana…

- ¿¡Mañana!? – dijimos todos a la vez.

- Nosotros tenemos que trabajar – dije como excusa.

"_Necesitaba tiempo para hablar con Jake, y ahora nuestras queridas familias venían a complicar las cosas" _pensé.

- Carlisle – dijo Esme mirándolo seria.

- Bella, hija… las chicas vienen planeando esto durante algún tiempo, así que me aseguré de cancelar sus citas durante toda una semana. Incluyendo las tuyas Jazper – dijo dándonos una mirada apenada.

- ¿Una semana? ¿Eso quiere decir que pasaremos ahí la navidad?– preguntó Alice – ¡ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ir de compras! – exclamó histérica.

- ¡Yo no tengo problema! – exclamó Jacob feliz.

- ¿Quién dijo que tú irías? – mascullaron Ed y Charlie a la vez.

- Edward – lo reprendió Esme.

- Charlie – dijimos Reneé y yo a la vez.

- Todos van a ir – ordenó tía Leanne – Rose, hija, tienes algún problema con eso… - se giró a mirar a Rose con sumo cariño. Ambas habían congeniado ni bien se conocieron.

- No Leanne, hoy mismo llamo a mi manager…

- ¿Jazper? – preguntó.

- Yo voy a donde Alice vaya – dijo él de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó emocionada Reneé – entonces está todo dicho.

- ¿Preguntas? – dijo Esme.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir? – dijo Jazper alzando la mano.

- ¡Meribel! – exclamaron las tres emocionadas.

-----------------------------------------

No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que mamá y las tías se habían puesto hablar sobre la maravillosa vista de Meribel, del hermoso chalet que habían alquilado y todos los planes que tenían programados para esta larga semana, cuando fui arrastrada fuera de la oficina por una histérica Alice y una divertida Rose.

- Alice… Alice detente – pedí – puedo caminar por mi misma.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – dijo Rose.

- ¿No es obvio?... de compras – dijo el pequeño demonio mirando su reloj de cartier – van a ser las 6, así que tenemos 4 horas para comprar todo antes que las tiendas empiecen a cerrar.

- ¿Compras? ¿Ahora? – gemí.

- Necesitamos ropa para no desentonar con el lugar, zapatos que hagan juego – comenzó a enumerar, mientras me arrastraba por el hall hacia el ascensor – y los regalos de navidad. ¡Vestidos! ¡Necesitamos vestidos! ¿Sólo pasaremos navidad allá verdad? ¿Regresaremos para año nuevo? – Rose y yo asentimos – bien, eso es un juego de ropa menos… apúrate Bella – dijo empujándome dentro del ascensor.

- Deja a mi novia Alice – gritó Jacob acercándose a donde estábamos paradas.

- No te metas chucho – dijo Alice apretando los botones para que la puerta se cerrara.

- Ella no quiere ir – dijo Jacob poniendo una mano para que no se cerrara la puerta.

- ¡Muévete o te muevo! – amenazó el pequeño demonio – te lo advertí – dijo para cuando Jake no le hizo caso.

- No Alice, déjalo – pedí yo sosteniéndola de un brazo – voy a ir contigo…

- Bella… - dijo Jacob malhumorado – quería hablar contigo.

- Ya mañana será – dije yo.

- Paso por ti para ir a la casa de los Cullen – dijo para cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse. A espaldas de él pude vislumbrar a Edward que venía de la mano con Esme.

- ¿A dónde vas? – escuché que gritó, pero el aparato ya había empezado a descender.

-------------------------------------

"_4 horas y 36 minutos caminando de tienda en tienda_

_2 casacas, 3 chompas, 5 blusas, 6 polos, 7 sweaters. _

_9 pantalones gruesos, 3 buzos. _

_7 conjuntos de lencería excesivamente provocativas_

_3 vestidos hermosísimos, 2 de ellos innecesarios _

_Regalos para todos… _

_¿Qué olvido?_

_2 callos, juanetes o cómo los quieran llamar. La cosa es que no creo que pueda caminar en días. _

_3 llamadas de Jacob. _

_19 llamadas del amor de vida, Edward"…_

Y la lista seguía interminable para cuando nos sentamos a descansar en una de las cafeterías del "bendito" centro comercial.

"_¿Cuántas tiendas nos faltaban por ver?_

_No lo sé"…_

Por lo menos ya había pasado por la peor parte, después de que Alice le contara con lujo y detalle, lo ocurrido entre Edward y yo en la oficina. Y ahora heme aquí, sometida a un exhaustivo interrogatorio…

- Entonces déjame ver si entendí bien… - dijo Rose rascándose la quijada distraídamente – fueron a almorzar, tu secretaria se emborrachó, te cayó mal la comida – dijo enumerando con las dedos – se besaron en los baños, luego él se besó con tu secretaria…

- Ella lo besó – la interrumpí yo – y la comida no me cayó mal…

- Era comida para el perro, así que…

- Rose…

- Ya, sigamos… ¿en qué estaba?... a sí, para variar tú te amargaste con él, provocaste un accidente, terminaron en un hospital, saliste huyendo…

- Cómo lo pones parece tan trágico como una telenovela barata – comenté yo, pero ella tomo aire para continuar como si no hubiese sido interrumpida.

- El te siguió, por fin se te cayó la venda de los ojos, aceptaste que lo amabas y terminaron haciendo el amor en tu oficina…

- Sobre la silla de cuero que yo le regalé – puntualizó Alice dando brinquitos en su sitio.

- Creo que me perdí de algo – mencionó Rose ceñuda, mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi café.

- En dónde entra la parte en la que le das una patada en el trasero al perro sarnoso ese – dijo ella.

- Aún no hablo con Jacob – murmuré – planeaba hacerlo en estos días, pero…

- ¿Pero? - ambas me instaron a seguir.

- El viaje. Él está emocionado con este viaje. Mis padres y el resto de la familia lo ven como mi novio. ¡Y Dios! ¡Estamos en vísperas de navidad!

- Uno no elige cuándo enamorarse Bella – señaló Alice.

- Bells, no lo digo sólo porque lo odie a muerte. Pero ni siquiera él chucho se merece que le ocultes esto – dijo Rose.

- Mientras más tiempo pase, es peor Bella – dijo Alice tomando mi mano que reposaba sobre la mesa.

- Lo sé…

-----------------------------------------

Llegué a mi casa pasadas las 12 de la noche. Estaba exhausta después de tremenda jornada, pero sabía que tenía por delante una batalla campal con un par de maletas que reposaban al fondo de mi armario. Así que me resigné y decidí tomar una ducha rápida para relajar los músculos.

Encendí el estéreo dejando que la suave melodía de la nana que Edward compuso para mí me envolviera.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa conforme avanzaba por los pasillos de mi pent-house, pensando que era Edward quién lo hacía. "_¡Dios, cómo amo a este hombre!" _pensé al recordar sus suaves manos acariciar mi piel, quemándome a su paso.

Tuve que calmarme al ver que estaba dejando un reguero de ropa por donde avanzaba. Dándome más trabajo qué hacer para más tarde.

Llegué a mi ducha, y dejé que el agua comenzara a llenar la bañera conforme buscaba las sales y velas aromáticas.

"_Bueno, qué les puedo decir…_

_Necesitaba que alguien me engriera_

_Y ya que no había quién se ofreciera _

_Tenía que hacerlo yo misma"_

Vertí las sales en el agua, y coloqué algunas velas sobre el aparador que estaba al lado del espejo y otras rodeando el gran jacuzzi.

Me metí en la gigantesca tina provocando que varias burbujas se alzaran por el aire, y la fragancia a fresias frescas inundara mis sentidos, así que dejé que las sales comenzaran a obrar sobre mi piel.

Los minutos pasaban y comencé a sentirme más relajada conforme me perdía en mis recuerdos. Uno de ellos, el más cercano y placentero inundó mi mente, trayéndome el delicioso recuerdo de Edward haciéndome suya. Un frustrante deseo hizo su acto de presencia, quería volver a sentir al hombre que me provocaba estas cosas, a aquel que con su sólo recuerdo me ponía húmeda y caliente.

"_Se supone que me tengo que relajar" _pensé molesta conmigo misma.

Tengo un largo día por delante, y heme aquí, pensando en el hombre que me vuelve loca, y consiguiendo un palpitante dolor entre mis piernas.

"_¡Maldición!" _pensé. Cuando el deseo se hizo más insoportable.

Una de mis manos cobro vida propia y comenzó a masajear mis senos, que se encontraban húmedos y resbalosos por la mezcla del jabón con el agua. Dejé escapar un gemido por la deliciosa caricia, y dejé mi mente volar, imaginando que era Edward quien me tocaba.

Pellizqué y jalé mis pezones, estimulándome y mandando descargas a todo mi cuerpo. Pero quería más… una de mis manos abandonó mi seno para viajar hasta el inicio de mi pubis y comenzar a acariciar el escaso bello que había en ella. Otro gemido se escapó de mis labios, seguido por un gutural gruñido…

"_Espera… ¡¿Qué?!" _pensé, abriendo los ojos de golpe y tragando agua por la impresión.

Edward estaba ahí, parado en la puerta del baño con los labios abiertos y los ojos dilatados por el deseo, mientras una gran tienda de campaña se alzaba en sus pantalones.

"_¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!" _

- No te detengas por favor… - pidió con la voz ronca. Yo me perdí en sus ojos, tan hermosos y profundos, y sólo pude asentir a su pedido. "¿_Acaso había algo que se le pudiera negar a Edward Cullen?" _me pregunté.

Quise darle la mejor vista de todas, así que moví las velas que reposaban en una de las esquinas que daban a la pared y me levante despacio.

Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios, mientras sus ojos no perdían ninguno de mis movimientos. Me quedé expuesta a él, con el cuerpo mojado, cubierta por el bajón, tan caliente y ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mí. Sus ojos comenzaron a pasearse por mi cuerpo, pero ansié que fueran sus manos las que me estuvieran recorriendo.

Me senté en la esquina despejada, y comencé a pasar mis manos por mi cuello, arrastrando el jabón, pasando por mis pechos para detenerme en la base de estos. Los estrujé, los apreté y junté, para luego comenzar a jugar con mis pezones.

Edward comenzó a respirar pesadamente y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos, y su excitación se hacía cada vez más visible.

Gemí recordando cómo se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí, y no pude resistir bajar una mano hasta mi centro para comenzar a masajear mi clítoris.

Ambos gemimos a la vez, y en esta ocasión Edward comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón para mi. Ver su miembro expuesto, hizo que me mojara aún más si eso fuera posible.

- Tócate para mí bebe… - pidió al ver que me había detenido al ver a Edwarcito.

Hice lo que me dijo. Metí primero un dedo en mi vagina para comenzar a moverlo en círculos dentro de esta. La sensación era deliciosa, pero quería más… metí otro dedo y comencé a bombearme, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba mi pecho.

- Edward… - gemí su nombre.

- Mírame amor… mírame como me toco para ti – gruñó él.

Abrí los ojos que había mantenido cerrados por la ola de placer que me había envuelto, y vi a mi dios griego completamente desnudo, a tan sólo unos pies de la bañera. Su mano se paseaba por su miembro, duro e imponente, recorriéndolo desde la punta hasta la base, en un vaivén constante.

Gemí por la imagen, y esta vez mis dedos llegaron más adentro. Ambos íbamos al mismo ritmo. Imaginé que eran sus manos las que me tocaban y de mi boca se escaba constantemente su nombre.

Edward comenzó a masturbarse más rápido, y llevó la mano que tenía libre a mi centro, comenzando a estimular mi clítoris.

- Vamos amor, córrete para mi… -pidió.

Y mi cuerpo respondió al pedido de su dueño, produciendo una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió la espina dorsal, haciendo que me arqueara hacia él al sentir como la ola de calor iba en aumento, hasta explotar en mi centro.

Sus ágiles dedos siguieron estimulando ese punto lleno de terminaciones nerviosas, ampliando así la sensación de éxtasis, llevándome al cielo. Mientras un orgasmo abrumador me daba de lleno, haciendo que perdiera el sentido y mi cuerpo se convulsionara bajo su mano. Dejando salir su nombre por última vez.

- Bella… - dijo él acelerando los movimientos de su mano. Para venirse poco después que yo…

- Eso fue…

- Increíble – dijo él sentándose en la bañera, para luego colocarme entre sus piernas.

- ¿Te he dicho que me vuelves loco Swan? –susurró en mi oreja, mientras acomodaba mi espalda a su pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas – respondí, mientras me giraba a verlo – ¿Te he dicho te que amo, Cullen? – sonreí.

- Muchas veces… - dijo pedante- pero yo te amo más…

- ¡Oh, cállate! – dije riendo, para cuando el me cayó con un beso. Gruñí en sus labios cuando sentí que bajaba la intensidad de este.

- Voy a bañarte – dijo riendo al ver mi ceño fruncido – gírate amor – pidió, y un nuevo sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

Comenzó a masajear mis hombros distraídamente, mientras hablábamos de la familia, las chicas, y los planes que tenían para este dichoso viaje.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron las compras? – preguntó distraídamente para cuando comenzó a masajear uno de mis senos.

- ¿Compras? – gemí, "_¿había ido de compras?" _– oh… Alice… compras… - dije removiéndome en mi sitio, cuando comenzó a masajear mi otro pecho.

- Si mi cielo, ¿qué compraste? – escuché que rió entre dientes, al ver el efecto que producía en mí.

- Compre… compre ropa…

- Eso es muy original… - comentó él distraído.

- Zapatos… también zapatos… - dije ahogadamente cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi pubis.

- ¿Qué más? – preguntó divertido.

- Edward… - me quejé.

- Responde… - ordenó.

- Un vestido… - cerré los ojos instintivamente cuando lo sentí masajear mi clítoris…

- ¿Uno? – preguntó pegando su cadera a la mía.

"_¡Dios! Este hombres es un peligro para mi salud mental"… _pensé al sentir su duro miembro apretarse en mi trasero.

- No… no… ¡tres!… - grité, cuando comenzó a mover su mano magistralmente.

- ¿Qué más? – gruñó en mi oreja, cuando introdujo un dedo en mi vagina.

- Edward… por favor… - grité cuando sentí que metió otro dedo en mi – lencería… ¡compramos lencería! – exclamé, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarme cuando aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos.

- ¿La modelarías para mí?...

- Si – dije ahogadamente – ¡sí! - grité

- Eso quería escuchar… - y me alzó para quedar sentada sobre él, entrando en mi con una sola estocada.

Mi cuerpo lo reconoció al instante, amoldándose a su forma.

Comencé a moverme sobre él, mientras Edward repartía besos por mi espalda, ayudándome a subir y bajar sobre él. Una de sus manos comenzó a estimular mi clítoris, mientras la otra masajeaba mis senos, endureciendo mis pezones mucho más.

Giré la cabeza en busca de sus labios, ansiosa de probar del manjar de su boca. Sedienta de su sabor lo besé, ahogando un gemido en sus labios cuando comenzó a penetrarme con más fuerza. Nuevos espasmos comenzaron a sacudir mi cuerpo mientras él aumentaba el ritmo, instándome a ir más rápido y profundo, hasta que ya no pude soportarlo más y me dejé envolver por el segundo orgasmo de la noche. Seguida momentos después por él…

- Te amo… - dijo besando mi cuello, para cuando recosté la cabeza en su hombro.

- Y yo a ti…

---------------------------------------------------

¿Qué será lo que le quiere decir Jacob a Bella?

¿Edward será lo suficientemente rápido para salir del departamento de Bella, antes que el chucho llegue por la mañana?

¿Qué pasará en Meribel? ^^

¿Y qué les pareció?

Sé que está algo cortito, pero vale… ya saben cuáles son mis problemas por ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado…

**Por cierto… pásense por mi perfil, ahí encontrarán los link del lugar al que se estarán yendo de vacaciones, el chalet que han alquilado y algunas cositas más. **

**He creado una comunidad, se llama My Guilty Pleasure, ahí podrán encontrar una serie de fics muy buenos… véanlos, les va a gustar… ^^**

¡Casi me olvido!

**Se acerca el FINAL de la primera temporada… **

Si chicas, dos capítulos más y se viene el gran final ^^… así que esténse al tanto.

Para las que no sabían he creado otro fic… se llama "**Retrace"**

Y ahí estaré subiendo todos los bonus de Guilty Pleasure…

El siguiente creo que será: Chitchat.

Bueno mis reinas… ya me voy a acostar ya que estoy espesando a ver doble…

REVIEWS… REVIEWS…

Nunca me cansaré de repetir esta frase porque me encanta ^^… _los reviews son como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, son imprescindibles para poder seguir viviendo, y en nuestro caso, para seguir escribiendo…_

Please, espero una avalancha de reviews…

Mientras más sean, más rápido actualizo…

No saben el peso de conciencia que tengo cada vez que veo uno…

Agarro mi látigo y digo: "¡Escribe Patty, escribe!"

¡Ah, no! Jeje de eso se encarga mi beta…

Cuídense mucho…

Las quiero

Patty


	12. Meribel I

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla. **

* * *

**¡Jo, jo, jo! **

**¡¡Feliz Navida para todas!!**

Sí, lo sé. Muchas querrán matarme. Pero bueno… regresé, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?. Antes que les cuente algunas cosas, pasemos a los reviews, y nos vemos al final del chapter…

**IvanaCullen: **Gracias reina por leer esta loca historia. Espero que me digas qué te pareció este capítulo también ^^.

**Ibetrh:** No puedo creer que hayas ofrecido otro bonus, y a la vez el nuevo capítulo Ime ¬¬. Creo que tú me quieres matar de estrés. Sí, ya me di cuenta ¬¬.

**VVICKY: **¿Qué hago para merecer personas como ustedes? La verdad no lo sé mi reina, pero gracias, mil gracias por el apoyo brindado. Espero no decepcionarlas de ahora en adelante.

**dani hale de withlock cullen:** Sí, lo sé. Debes estar queriendo mandarme a los Vulturis, ¿verdad?Hice que nuestro Ed montara una "tienda de campaña", pero no pude actualizar pronto. Lo siento mi reina. No volverá a ocurrir.

**Hayden Soul:** gracias por leer mi historia. Haré lo posible por no decepcionarte mi reina. Besos y cuídate. Cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para servirte ^^

**Janilichi: **¡Liz!Te extraño ami. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero extraño la uni, especialmente las clases, eran mis únicos pretextos para levantarme e ir a verlas.

**AnGiieeeH: **¡Oye ingrata! ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Hace cuántas lunas que no te veo? Espero estés bien mi reina y que pronto podamos hablar.

**Chiiocullen:** ¡Ami!Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Por otro lado, Swinggers nos esta saliendo de pelos ^^. Es un gusto escribirlo contigo.

**DanGrint:** Ami bella de mi corazón. ¿En dónde andas metida?Extraño leerte ami, acuérdate que me has dejado en ascuas. Espero actualices pronto.

**Lokaxtv:** mi reina, gracias por amar esta historia. Espero no defraudarte con los siguientes capítulos, pero como tú dijiste, tiene de todo, así que ahora nos toca una buena ración de drama, dentro de muy poco.

**Cris as Bella Cullen:** Sí, a mi también me pone mal que Bella engañe a Jacob. Especialmente porque ellos empezaron siendo grandes amigos y luego se volvieron novios. Pero bien, ha llegado la hora de las rupturas. Disfrútalo mi reina, y dime qué te parece.

**LowlyMARIANA:** ¡Clau!¡Te extraño mi hija! ¿Te vas a meter al Icpna en vacaciones? Yo no sé si hacerlo, ya que estoy con gastos y algo estresada, además las pastillas que tomo me ponen mal. Avísame si te metes para ver qué hago.

**MeliCullen84: **Meli, sabes que estoy resentida contigo, ¿verdad? Extraño hablar contigo, pero tú andas como desaparecida y ni me contestas por el msn **¬¬ . **Que pasa ami, ¿ya no me quieres?T___T

**ROSE:** Oye loca, ¿cómo estas? Jaja, ay ami, te extraño mucho, pero ya sabes, tenemos que salir pronto, a donde sea, pero hay que salir, y mejor si es de cacería ^^. ¡Lo necesito!

**Rosary Blacu: **Ay ami, yo también las extrañaba mucho, así que hice el esfuerzo de volver lo más pronto posible. Sí, ese "pronto" suena algo relativo, jeje. Pero bien ami, ya no pienso demorar más en actualizar, mi beta prometió fracturarme una pierna si lo volví a hacer.

**Kriito Cullen Masen: **¡Ami bella! ¿Te acuerdas que te conté la anécdota del chiquito al que electrocute? Jeje, pues bien, no me aguanté y la escribí para este capítulo ^^ , espero lo disfrutes, hablar contigo me inspiró mucho, besos ami ^^

**karin cullen:** Hola mi reina, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis locas ocurrencias, espero disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como con los otros, cuídate mucho y estamos hablando ^^

**bellaliz: **¡Dios! ¿En serio quieres ver cómo golpean a mi chucho? Jaja, me reí mucho imaginándomelo, pero… ¿sabes? Tengo una escena así preparada, pero es parte de un outtake ("Jousting"), vamos a ver cómo van las cosas y ni bien me alcance el tiempo, lo escribo ^^

**nikkie md:** ¡Hola! Jeje, no has llegado tarde mi reina, se viene el final, pero el final de esta primera mitad, jeje, ya irás entendiendo conforme lleguemos a este primer desenlace, sólo espero no me odies. Ya que te gusta tanto las ocurrencias de Emmet, espero disfrutes de las que les tengo preparadas ahora, un beso mi reina, cuídate mucho… ^^

**Chemita:** ¡Ami! Sí, lo sé. ¡Ya era hora que actualizara!^^ Pero aquí estoy, con más ocurrencias y más drama. Definitivamente la depresión tuvo que dejar pequeño toque de sabor en este capítulo. Espero te guste ami, ya no estamos leyendo ^^. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Emily's eyes: **¡Gracias por amar a esta familia! ¿A qué están locos verdad? Jaja, espero que estas nuevas ocurrencias también te diviertan y gusten tanto como las anteriores. Un beso mi reina, cuídate.

**lizie20: **¡Ami bella!Jeje Lo sé, lo sé, ya era hora que regresara por estos lares. En realidad ya estaba extrañando actualizar, y cómo no hacerlo si tenía ha Ime atrás torturándome T__T . Pero bueno, valió la pena al fin y al cabo. Disfruta de este capítulo cielo, estamos hablando ^^ Por cierto, ¡Viva Jacob! Jajaja

**LaAbuela:** Gracias reina por seguir esta historia a pesar de que soy tan tardona en actualizar. Por lo menos ahora estoy en vacaciones así que actualizaré más seguido. ¡Bien!, ahora he vuelto con más ocurrencias y locuras por estas familias. Espero te gusten y las disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolas. Un beso ami, y espero ver qué te pareció.

**Tefalemos: **Hola ami, espero estés bieny no me odies por haber tardado tanto (pucherito al estilo Alice ^^). Disfruta de este capítulo y dime qué te pareció. Besos ^^

**melO Yue: **Ya pues, no me hagas roche. ¿Yo también debía tener mi lado masoquista no?Por algo soy tu amiga, jajaja. Bueno ami, disfruta de este capítulo, estamos hablando, pronto ^^.

**Amelie 666: **Hola mi reina, espero hacerte reír con este capítulo también. Estuve hablando con una amiga y recordé ciertas anécdotas que terminé plasmando en estas líneas, espero las disfrutes ami. Un beso enorme, voy a estar esperando ver qué te pareció. Cuídate ^^

**Nonita: **¡Maribel! Siento tanto la demora cielo, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?. El problema es que con todo lo que he estado pasando no he estado contenta con lo que escribía, imagínate, modifiqué este capítulo como tres veces. Al final me cansé y dije, ¡Al diablo! ^^. Pero bueno espero que la demora valga la pena. Cuídate mucho mi cielo ^^

**Basskm: **(Y se oye la marcha nupcial de fondo) No, no va a haber boda, aún. Jejeje, disfruta de este capítulo ami, un beso enorme.

**MaxiPau: **Mi Maxi, a los años, ¿verdad?Bueno, si te confundí con el capítulo pasado, entonces cumplí mi cometido ^^. Espero este te divierta aunque sea un poquito, aunque a mi me parece un poco dramático para mi gusto. pero bien, ustedes son mis juezas. Diviértete reina. Besos.

**Little Miss Dreamy: **Volví y con más ocurrencias. Espero sea de tu agrado y sea merecedor de un bonito review, así solo diga, "Bien"jeje, besos mi reina, nos leemos a bajo.

**Kati y los matones**: no me voy a cansar de decirlo, tu nickname me encanta, ¡es tan original!. Disfruta de este capítulo reina. Saludos para Ti y los matones. ^^

**Piita Masen: **Hola reina, gracias por seguir fiel a la historia. Eres un sol ^^ , ahora espero no me odies por algunas cosas que tengo pensado hacer… besos…

**Ninee95: **¡Hola Ami!Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero ya sabes, fue por motivos de fuerza. Pero volví, y creo que eso es lo que cuenta. Espero divertirlas, aunque esta algo cortito el capítulo, pero algo es algo… un beso enorme mi reina, nos estamos leyendo pronto. ^^

**Melania: **Si crees que Alice es la heroína en el capítulo pasado, espera a verla en éste… yo por mi lado creo que a veces es algo perversa ese pequeño demonio. ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Un beso enorme mi reina.

**cande2009: **Sorry por la demora cielo. Pero bueno, por fin acabé este primer capítulo de este loco viaje, les prometo muchas más ocurrencias por este par de Cullens, no se preocupen, tengo una lista de tonterías, todas probadas por mí jajaja. Disfruta del capítulo ami, nos leemos pronto.

**Abril: **Reina, aquí estoy, de nuevo, y con más locuras. Jeje, si ves algo depresivo en el capítulo, no es mi culpa, son los medicamentos que me tienen ando drogui. Espero leerte pronto cielo, diviértete y dime qué te pareció ^^

**ekate94: **¡Ami querida!Tú siempre tan divina cielo, gracias por preocuparte ami. Ya empecé mi tratamiento por si quieres saberlo. Y bueno, hace unas semanas venía trabajando en este capítulo y por fin, lo terminé ^^, esta corto, pero es porque lo tuve que cortar en tres partes… sinceramente este viaje esta de locos… jeje disfrútalo ami, y nos estamos leyendo pronto… un beso enorme ^^

* * *

**Este capítulo va con mucho cariño para mi ami, Krito. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva cielo, y por no obligarme a cambiar de Team jajaja **

**Kriito Cullen Masen**

* * *

**MERIBEL**

"_Acepta que algunas veces en la vida serás el pichón,_

_Y otras veces te tocará ser la estatua"._

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Corría desesperada, con la angustiosa sensación de estar siendo observada. El aire helado y cortante, me calaba hasta los huesos, entumeciéndome los músculos a su paso. Los pinos, altos e imponentes se alzaban uno junto a otro, imposibilitando el ingreso de la luz a través de sus ramas. La nieve, cual manto blancuzco, cubría todo a mi alrededor, haciendo ver el paisaje, más irreal aún. "¿Dónde estoy?". _

_Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a girar, el antes extraño paisaje, ahora no era más que una serie de manchas y borrones difusos. "¡Para! ¡Por favor para!" grité a la nada, cerrando los ojos desesperada mientras me sostenía la cabeza confundida y mareada. Me sentía en una ruleta rusa, yo estaba apostando todo sin esperar nada a cambio, pero como todo juego, cruel e inseguro, no sabía qué me depararía mí suerte. _

_Quería que parara, quería volver a casa, quería estar con Edward… "Edward, ¿dónde estas?" grité derramando algunas lágrimas. Poco a poco fui sintiendo como la velocidad disminuía, me pregunté si sería seguro abrir los ojos, pero no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de los cambios. _

_Algo suave y helado me cayó en la cara sobresaltándome para cuando todo dejó de girar, poco a poco se fue escurriendo por mi rostro hasta convertirse en agua en mis manos. Abrí los ojos maravillada, los restos de un copo de nieve reposaban en mi mano, curiosa alcé la vista para ver de dónde había caído ya que el cielo estaba despejado y me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente y a la vez tan parecido al anterior. Todos los grandes pinos y montículos de nieve, eran parecidos entre sí pero había un árbol tan diferente al resto y a la vez tan familiar para mí, que sentí un gran alivio al reconocerlo. "Atlas" grité corriendo hacia el viejo roble que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí. Sonreí con nostalgia al llegar a sus raíces y valerme de éstas para acercarme a su gran tronco. Ansiosa pasé mis yemas por su arrugada corteza, maravillada por el fresco recuerdo de los momentos vividos en éste árbol, todos junto al amor de mi vida, todos junto a mi Edward. _

_Sonreí a pesar de las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, ahí grabado, estaba la prueba de una promesa silenciosa nunca antes hecha. Nuestros nombres yacían tallados en madera, juntos desde hace mucho, y para siempre ahora en mi alma. _

"_Edward" sonreí con nostalgia, cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso crujido que resonó por todo el lugar. Asustada, pegué mi cuerpo a Atlas mientras que con la mirada buscaba el origen de dicho sonido. Otro crujido, pero estaba vez mucho más fuerte estremeció el suelo y los árboles a mi alrededor, cuando lo sentí pasar… _

_Fui retrocediendo, incrédula ante lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Una pequeña abertura se había abierto paso en donde momentos antes había estado posada mi mano. Otro temblor, y un tajo profundo se abrió paso en Atlas. "¡No, por favor!" rogué pero fue en vano. Una a una fueron apareciendo más grietas en Atlas, destruyéndolo, partiéndolo, trayéndolo a bajo junto con todos mis recuerdos. _

_Caí de rodillas al suelo helado, las lágrimas me imposibilitaban ver más haya de donde estaba tirada, sólo sentía dolor e impotencia… hasta que todo acabó. _

_Esto era una pesadilla, me sentía asfixiada a pesar de estar al aire libre. Tenía astilladas las manos pero era más grande el dolor de ver mis recuerdos venirse a bajo que el resto no me importó. "Ya deténganse" supliqué ovillándome en el suelo para cuando todo se volvió oscuro. _

"_Bella" escuché a lo lejos que me llamaban pero no quise abrir los ojos. "Bella" volvieron a repetir mi nombre con más insistencia. _

_Con pereza fui abriendo los ojos esperando recibir otra estocada de dolor al ver a Atlas destruido, pero no había nada. Ya no estaba en las montañas, éste lugar… éste lugar era tan conocido para mi… Estaba en la casa de los Cullen pero todo estaba diferente, los muebles habían desaparecido, la sala, el comedor, toda la primera planta estaba vacía a excepción de un pequeño escenario ubicado en una de las esquinas más alejadas, y ahí estaba él, tan bello y deslumbrante como siempre. "Edward" dije corriendo hacia él, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba el dolor iba desapareciendo. "Bella" dijo otra voz a mis espaldas con un dejo de tristeza haciendo que parara en medio del camino. Confundida le pregunté a Ed con la mirada, pero él sólo se limitó a negar mirando a alguien atrás de mi. "Bella" escuché que me volvió a llamar. Giré asustada, y ahí, al otro extremo de la sala estaba Jacob, tendiéndome una mano. "Tienes que elegir" sentenciaron ambos a la vez. "Así que de eso se trata todo", dije mirando al suelo. ¿Cómo elegir a uno, sin lastimas al otro? Había llegado la hora, lo sabía, tanto mi corazón como mi alma gritaban un solo nombre. Pero mi razón y mi conciencia me hacían sentir culpable… "Bella" dijo Jacob con los ojos llorosos extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. "Por favor" rogó, y el corazón se me estrujó de pena por lo que iba a hacer._

"_Lo siento" murmuré dando un paso hacia atrás. Despidiéndome del que un día fue un gran amigo, y luego mi novio. "Lo siento Jacob" volví a repetir con el corazón en la mano, girándome a entregárselo a su dueño… pero él ya no estaba. _

"_¡No! ¡Edward! ¡No!" Grité dolida, corriendo hacia donde había estado parado pero sin avanzar nada… _

"_¡Bella!" escuche una voz desesperada llamándome desde lo lejos… "¡Bella!" volví a escuchar antes de sentir cómo mi cuerpo comenzó sacudirse antes de caer en un profundo pozo del cual no saldría… nunca…_

* * *

Desperté exaltada con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro mientras una aterciopelada voz trataba de calmarme.

-Ya paso amor, sólo fue un mal sueño – repetía Ed pegándome a su pecho, pero todavía tenía la sensación de pérdida que había experimentado.

-Oh, Edward – gemí en sus brazos, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con deshidratarme cada vez más - ¡Eres tú! – exclamé tumbándolo en la cama mientras repartía besos desesperados por toda su cara - ¡Estas aquí! – dije más contenta.

-¿Y en dónde más podría estar Swan? – preguntó rodando conmigo sobre las sábanas – no concibo estar en un lugar en el que tú no estés – dijo sobre mí, acercando su rostro para besarme.

-Te amo – susurré antes de besarlo, pero fue un beso extraño, amargo, lleno de miedos e inseguridades. _"¡Maldito sueño!"_ Pensé molesta cuando lo sentí levantarse para mirarme mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? – preguntó apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

-Lo siento – murmuré- es sólo… es sólo que tengo miedo que vayas a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana… - susurré.

-Tonta Bella – suspiró dándome un beso en la nariz – eso nunca pasará amor. Permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo que tú lo quieras así… y la verdad, espero que sea para siempre – dijo mientras una extraña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

-Para siempre – repetí ya más tranquila.

-Para siempre – corroboró el, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de sentimientos y promesas.

Poco a poco la intensidad de éstos fueron subiendo de tono, y las manos de Edward comenzaron a pasear por mi aún desnudo cuerpo. Gemí en sus labios cuando lo sentí masajear uno de mis senos mientras empezaba un recorrido de besos por mi cuello y hombros, antes de morderlos sensualmente.

-¡Edward! – gemí cuando sentí sus manos asaltaron mi centro.

-¿Si amor? – preguntó- ¿quieres que pare? – dijo inocentemente, pero sin dejar de hacer su magia en mí.

-¡Sí!… ¡No!

-¿Si o no Swan? – gruñó en mi oído, restregando su enorme miembro en mi muslo interno, logrando que me humedeciera mucho más.

-¡Si te detienes, te mato Cullen! - lo amenacé, atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo.

-Eso quería escuchar – dijo, dejando que mi lengua repasara su labio inferior antes de atraparlo entre mis dientes. Sus ojos se dilataron de placer, y su excitación se disparó cuando aumenté la presión de éstos, y el sabor metálico de su sangre se mezcló en nuestros labios.

-Sabes delicioso Cullen – sonreí limpiando con mi lengua los vestigios de sangre de su hinchado labio.

-Traviesa – sonrió torcidamente, con los ojos oscuros de tanto placer. Sin darme oportunidad a reaccionar se levantó un poco sobre mí, alzando mis piernas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué?...

-Solo disfruta cielo… - me acalló con una sonrisa ladina cuando un gemido de anticipación se escapó de mis labios al sentirlo frotarse en mi entrada.

-¡Edward! – chillé extasiada cuando me penetró largo, duro y caliente mientras un gruñido gutural escapaba de sus labios por lo placentero de esa posición.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Nunca lo había sentido tan adentro!_" pensé enloquecida.

-¿Lista Swan? – gruñó sensualmente, colocando ambas manos a los lados de mi cuerpo para sostenerse.

-¡Santa Mierda! – me limité a gritar cuando lo sentí traspasarme por completo mientras sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más brutales.

* * *

_3 horas después…_

-Amor, despierta – decía, depositando suaves caricias por mi adolorido cuerpo…

-No quiero – gruñí dándole la espalda, aún desnuda.

-Bella, si te pones así no respondo… - rió divertido tratando de quitarme las sábanas con las que intentaba cubrirme.

-¿Qué hora es? – mascullé aún en el séptimo cielo.

-Son las 6… -dijo despacito.

-¡Las 6! –exclamé sobresaltada, colocándome lo primero que encontré en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hey, esas son mías… - sonrió Edward, señalando los bóxer que me acababa de poner – aunque a ti se te ve mejor… - murmuró sensualmente.

-¡Cállate Cullen! – mascullé malhumorada – Por tu culpa no he dormido NADA en toda la noche – dije apuntando a _Edwarcito_ con un dedo.

-Ayer no te quejaste de _eso_ – dijo siguiendo la dirección de mi dedo, antes de avanzar hacia mí, acechando cual león a su presa.

-¡Detente ahí Cullen! – chillé retrocediendo en la cama.

-Swan, yo no estoy haciéndote nada… _aún _– dijo, antes de acorralarme en la cabecera de la cama.

-Eres… eres insaciable… - gemí a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-La culpa es tuya Swan – masculló rozándolos – soy adicto a ti – sentenció antes de atacar ferozmente mi boca, y yo capturara a un muy tieso Edwarcito entre mis manos.

-¡MÁS LES VALE ESTAR PRESENTABLES, PORQUE VAMOS A ENTRAR AHORA MISMO! – gritó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Oh, no! – sólo pude exclamar cuado vi ingresar a mis dos mejores e inoportunas amigas por la puerta de mi habitación.

Y ahí estábamos los cuatro: Alice con las manos en las caderas, moviendo su piecito frenéticamente, mientras una tonta sonrisa escapaba de sus labios; Rose, sosteniéndose de la puerta, mientras que con una mano temblorosa sacaba fotos a una velocidad increíble y de todos los ángulos posibles; Edward, tanteando las sábanas a nuestro lado, en un intento de cubrirnos mientras les lanzaba furiosas miradas a las chicas; y yo, inmóvil bajo el cuerpo de un Edward desnudo, sosteniendo a un muy feliz y despierto _Edwarcito. _

-¡Par de caníbales! – dijo Rose señalando el labio de Edward.

"_¿Qué?" _pensé confundida, para cuando me percaté que labio de Edward tenía muy mal aspecto. _"¡Mierda!"_…

-¡Largo! – gritó Edward furioso - ¡Ustedes dos! ¡A fuera! – dijo girando conmigo para cubrirnos con las sábanas.

-¿Las tienes? – preguntó Alice mirando a Rose, mientras sólo se limitaba a asentir – esta bien – se giró a mirarnos – ¡tienen 5 minutos para estar presentables! – dijo esquivando la almohada que le lancé, dirigiéndose a la puerta – contando desde ahora.

-Yo que ustedes me apresuraría – sonrió la perversa rubia – es capaz de echarte desnudo a la calle Edward.

-Rose – dijo éste sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz – ¡a fuera!

-Ya sé, ya sé – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

-¡Alice! – exclamé furiosa entrando a zancadas a la cocina, para encontrar a una muy divertida duende y una atareada Rose al teléfono - ¿¡ustedes no saben tocar…!?

-Shushhh – bisbiseo, indicándome que me sentara frente a ella.

-No Emmet, ¡te he dicho que no vamos a llevarlo!...

-Alice – murmuré sentándome frente a ella, pero me volvió a callar y señaló a Rose para que prestara atención.

-Está empecinado en llevar a Pepón al viaje – comentó bajito, mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Terminará haciéndolo – resoplé, dándole a entender a Rose que era una batalla perdida.

-Lo sé, pero es divertido verla intentándolo – dijo tendiéndome un plato de frutas recién picadas.

-Estoy donde Bella… no Emmet, no es necesario que vengas – silencio – sólo vamos a ayudarla con las maletas – resopló - ¿Edward? ¿Qué tiene? – dijo poniéndose ceñuda para cuando yo me atoré – no, no sé… cuando lo vea le digo – contestó, mientras yo negaba frenéticamente – vale, te amo – dijo para colgar.

-¿No le has dicho aún? – preguntó exasperada sentándose a mi lado.

-No esta al tanto de… TODO – mascullé tragando un trozo de fresa.

-¿Y esperas una carta de invitación o qué? – volvió a atacar Rose.

-No es fácil Rose – resoplé cansada - ¿para qué quería hablar con Edward? – cambié el tema.

-Mencionó algo de una llamada y un plan para que el perro no vaya al viaje – dijo restándole importancia.

-Jacob irá – suspiré rendida.

-¿Y Tanya? – preguntó Alice.

-Ed aún no encuentra el momento para hablar con ella… - aparté el plato de mi lado, habiendo perdido el apetito.

-Esta evadiendo el tema – dijo Alice volviendo a empujar el plato hacia mí.

-No me agrada – agregó Rose, mirándome amenazando cuando traté de apartar el plato de nuevo – come Bella – ordenó ceñuda.

-¿Y Edward? – preguntó el pequeño demonio ausente.

-En... wa… gucha – dije con la boca llena.

-Aggg… - dijo Rose aventándome un estropajo a la cara.

-En la ducha – respondí riendo a más no poder – espera… ¿¡a dónde vas!? – dije corriendo tras Alice, que había salido disparada hacia mi habitación.

-A apurarlo – respondió evadiéndome – Jacob esta por llegar…

-Pero es temprano pa… - no terminé la frase para cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

-Te lo dije – dijo el pequeño demonio.

-Bruja – mascullé entre dientes, y el timbre siguió sonando sin que ninguna hiciera el esfuerzo de ir a atender la puerta.

-Talvez… si no contestamos se vaya – dijo Rose mirándose las uñas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no van a ver quién es? – preguntó Ed saliendo del cuarto de invitados.

Mi corazón se salto un latido y mi pulso se disparó cuando Edward salió meciéndose el cabello recién lavado, mientras pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su perfecto y terso rostro. Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras plantaba un suave beso en mis labios…

-Respira Bella – susurro en mi oído.

-Idiota – murmuré de los mil colores y el comenzó a sonreír.

-Basta tortolitos, será mejor que se comporten – pidió Alice – Rose, tú ve a atender a Jacob, pero aún no lo dejes pasar.

-Jacob – gruñó Edward.

-¿Por qué yo? – contraatacó la otra.

-Bella, recoge todo el reguero de ropa que has dejado tirado por ahí, y no te olvides los que están tirados detrás del mueble…

-Si jefa… - dije yo.

-¿Edward? – el aludido la miro ceñudo, anticipándose a sus órdenes – escóndete.

-No es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir en la casa de Bella – refutó éste.

-Eso explica la ropa nueva – dijo Rose que no seguía reacia a ir a atender al chucho.

-No me importa, mientras Bella no acabe con el chucho, será mejor que guarden distancia – dijo Alice cansada del timbre de la puerta - ¡Ya va! – gritó – Rose, por favor…

Tuve que separarme de Edward a regañadientes para ir a recoger el desastre que había dejado botado por todos lados, mientras el se iba a zancadas a su habitación.

-Ya va – escuché que gritaba Rose desde el pasillo.

-Rubia – "_esa era la voz de Jacob_" pensé recogiendo la blusa que estaba tirada detrás del mueble. _"Algunas veces es aterrorizante que Alice adivine todo"_

-¿Qué quieres chucho? – la escuché mascullar.

-¿Ver a mi novia? – sugirió él.

-¡No está! – escuché que exclamó, seguido del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza.

-¡Bells! – escuché gritar a Jacob.

-Ve Bella – dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada para juntar mi ropa con el resto de prendas que había recogido de mi habitación.

-Gracias Alie – dije corriendo a la puerta.

* * *

-Rose – la llamé.

-Te he dicho que no me interesa chucho – dijo mi amiga roja de la cólera.

-A ver rubia, quiero entender cómo funcionan tus…

-Ni te atrevas…

-Neuronas – prosiguió – no es que esté muy interesado en ti, pero sucesos como éste no se dan dos veces en la vida.

-¡Vas a morir perro! – exclamó Rose tirando le la puerta furiosa.

-Una rubia con carácter es difícil de encontrar – dijo retrocediendo al ver que ya no existía una puerta que lo protegiera.

-Y un chucho con cerebro mucho más – dijo avanzando hacia él - ¿Qué pasó? ¿La operación te...?

-¡Basta los dos! – grité cansada al ver que aún no se habían percatado de mi presencia al estar enfrascados en su disputa. Ambos, tan cerca uno del otro retándose con la mirada… "_¿cómo era posible que se odiaran tanto?"_

-Jacob, discúlpate – pedí. El aludido seguía con la boca abierta por lo dicho por Rose, se giró a verme todo pálido mientras una triunfante Rose reía a su lado.

-Bella – dijo sosteniéndome la mirada.

-Vamos Jake, sólo discúlpate, ¿OK?

-Lo siento – dijo. Todo rastro del humor que lo caracterizaba había desaparecido de su rostro, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que algo lo había fastidiado, y no precisamente el disculparse…

"_Quiero hablar contigo" _recordé que había dicho… _"No seas paranoica" _traté de calmarme buscando en sus ojos alguna muestra de que todo había sido parte de mi imaginación.

-¡Bella! – gritó Alice sobresaltándonos a todos - ¿dónde esta el conjunto azul? – preguntó sosteniendo en sus manos un conjunto de encaje negro. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando recordé a dónde había ido a para ESE conjunto ayer en la noche.

-¿Lencería nueva? – preguntó Jake viéndome de manera sugerente, logrando que los colores de mi rostro aumentaran un par de tonalidades más.

-¡Jake! – exclamó Alice… ¿contenta?

-¡Alice! – dijo el aludido fingiendo estar tan emocionado como ella.

-Espera aquí – ordenó el pequeño demonio volviéndose a meter en el pent-house.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó a la nada, tan confundido como yo para cuando escuchamos cosas en movimiento dentro de la estancia.

-Alie, ¿necesitas ayuda? – gritó Rose.

-No, ya voy – dijo volviendo a salir cargando una pila de cajas que por poco y la cubrían por completo. Jacob se apresuró a tomarlas de sus manos para colocarlas al lado de la puerta.

-Muy bien. Ésta es la dirección de mi boutique, Emily esta esperando por ellas así que apúrate.

-¿Cómo?

-No le dan las neuronas – dijo Rose burlonamente.

-¿De dónde salió todo eso? – pregunté yo viendo horrorizada la pila de cajas.

-Algunas las traje ayer, y otras hoy. Pero no todas son necesarias – dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta antes de girarse a Jake – asegúrate de que te entregue mi encargo – dijo contenta – y más te vale que no le pase nada – le advirtió cambiando a un tono de amenaza.

-¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar sorprendido.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo – dijo jalándome dentro del departamento, seguida de Rose antes de cerrarle la puerta a un anonadado Jacob.

-Alice, no puedes hacerle eso… - me queje molesta.

-Tienes razón – dijo volviendo a abrir la puerta para encontrar a Jacob recogiendo las cajas – ¡Jacob! – volvió a sobresaltarlo – ya que vas a estar por ahí, ¿puedes traernos algo para tomar?

-¡Alice! – exclamé indignada.

-A sí, a Bella tráele un _Caramel Macchiato_ porque sino se pone furiosa. Yo quiero un _Mocca Frappuccino_ y Rose…

-¡Yo no quiero nada, gracias! – gritó la rubia perdiéndose por un pasillo.

-Bien, será mejor que te apures, a las 10 tenemos que estar donde Esme – dijo empujándolo hasta las puertas del ascensor.

* * *

Si no conociera a Alice un comportamiento como aquel me hubiera molestado en sobremanera. Pero era de Alice Brandon, la pequeña dictadora, adicta a la moda, con complejo de vidente, de quien estábamos hablando…

-¿Qué fue eso Alice? – dije siguiéndola ceñuda a mi habitación.

-¿Eso? – preguntó entrando en esta seguida de una feliz Rose, mi mal humor y yo – eso era tu novio siendo útil para algo…

Pero ya no preste atención, mi cuerpo se había paralizado por el pánico… _"¡Oh Dios mio!"_ pensé alarmada al ver en lo que se había convertido mi habitación. Dos maletas enormes reposaban sobre mi cama, mientras que otras dos descansaban abiertas en el suelo. Una enorme pila de ropa se alzaba en la cabecera de mi cama, mientras decenas de zapatos estaban regados por el suelo.

-¡Alice! – grité horrorizada.

-Bella, deja de renegar, que te van a salir arrugas – bufé sentándome en el poco espacio libre que habían dejado en el suelo – Rose, encárgate de esas dos – señaló las dos maletas que reposaban junto a una pila de zapatos, antes de zambullirse en el mar de ropa.

-¿Alice, sigues viva? – pregunté divertida al ver que su diminuta figura había desaparecido en esa montaña de cosas.

-¡Casi me olvido! – exclamó asomando la cabeza por un lado – ¡Edward ven! – gritó a voz en cuello.

-¿Qué pasó? – entró preocupada a mi habitación al verme tirada en el suelo - ¿estás bien amor? – preguntó con la preocupación teñida en su rostro, para cuando yo rodé los ojos y señalé a Alice – ¿Si Alice? – la miro confundido.

-¡Chau! – respondió ella contenta.

-¿¡Ah!? – dijimos los dos a la vez, mientras Rose reía tras de nosotros.

-Adiós, Bye, Aufwiedersehn, Au revoir… - empezó a enumerar el pequeño demonio - ¿En cuántos idiomas quieres que te lo diga? – preguntó rodando los ojos.

-Pero yo no quiero irme – dijo él haciendo un puchero adorable – Bella – me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para cuando Alice comenzó a forcejear con él.

-No-me-im-por-ta – deletreó ella arrancándome de sus brazos – ahora shu, shu, déjanos trabajar tranquilas – dijo sacándolo del cuarto.

-Por lo menos déjame despedirme de ella – dijo él poniendo su pie para que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-¡NO! – gritó el pequeño demonio antes de expulsarlo por completo del recinto.

-Eres perversa – murmuré al verla regresar contenta.

* * *

_2 horas después… _

-Ya voy – dijo poniéndome el sweater azul que Alice me había obligado a llevar.

-¡Amor! – exclamó Jacob contento, sosteniendo miles de bolsas.

-¿Más? – gemí frustrada.

-¿Me ayudas? – preguntó balanceando peligrosamente los vasos de café.

-Claro – sonreí divertida tomándolos de sus manos.

-Gracias – dijo cerrando la puerta – tuve que esperar por horas para que abrieran el Starbucks que queda en la esquina – comentó siguiéndome a mi habitación.

-Ajam… - asentí sorbiendo mi bebida… "_Que delicia" _ pensé ya más animada _"No hay nada como la combinación del expreso, con leche cremosa y una cubierta de dulce" _suspiré…

-Y esa tal Emily, qué muchacha para más despistada – siguió farfullando mientras yo asentía a todo lo que decía – creo que esta loca Bells, le ha afectado pasar mucho tiempo con Alice…

-¿Emily? – pregunté un poco más interesada. "_Emily era algo alocada, pero… ¿despistada?...definitivamente esa no era una de sus características" _ pensé para mí.

-Si – dijo con el ceño fruncido – me tuvo esperando por horas, y para cuando me trajo las cajas, me las quitó al rato, alegando que esas no eran.

-¿Así? – pregunté atorándome con la bebida, al percatarme de la mano negra de Alie metido en eso.

-Vamos Bells, tómatelo con calma – dijo sobándome la espalda - ¿mejor? – preguntó para cuando pude respirar bien – muy bien amor – dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

Un silencio incómodo se depositó en medio de ambos. Era la primera vez que me sentí fuera de lugar junto a Jacob y en parte sabía que era el sentimiento de culpa. _"Vamos, díselo" _me animó mi conciencia.

-Jacob – susurré, pero no me llegó a escuchar porque estaba mirando las maletas que reposaban en el suelo.

-¿5 maletas? – preguntó asombrado – pensé que sólo nos iríamos por una semana…

-Bueno – dije encogiéndome de hombros – es Alice…

-Si… Alice… hablando de ella, ¿en dónde está? – dijo señalando el vaso de _frappuccino _que descansaba sobre mi cómoda.

-Se fue – dije, para cuando lo escuché murmurar cosas ininteligibles mientras miraba ceñudo la pila de bolsas que había traído y ahora reposaban en una esquina – para ser endemoniadamente pequeña, a veces resulta tremendamente irritante… - dijo sobándose las sienes.

-Lo sé – agregué yo – Edward dice lo mismo – pude ver cómo se tensó a la sola mención de su nombre.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo cambiando de tema. "_No, quiero hablar contigo Jacob. Yo… yo amo a Edward" _pensé, pero fui demasiado cobarde como para expresarlo con palabras.

-Vamos – logré musitar.

* * *

-¡Familia! – saludé entrando junto a Jacob a la gran mansión de los Cullen.

-¡Belli-Bells! – gritó tío Andrew ataviado en un equipo de ski color verde.

"_Ok, esto esta de más" _ pensé alarmada, viéndolo arrastrarse con dificultad por la sala, con ayuda de las fijaciones de randonee.

-¡Andrew! ¡Estas arañando el suelo con esa cosa! – gritó tía Leanne desde la cocina.

-Carlisle – me fui a saludar al que tenía más cerca.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los miembros de la familia. Como esperaba, Rosalie había tenido problemas con Emmet a la hora de decidir si Pepón se quedaba o no. Y como lo anticipé, un contento Emmet yacía conversando con Carlisle mientras sostenía bajo el brazo la pecera de Pepón. Jásper por un lado estaba azorado por la cantidad de bufandas que Esme lo estaba obligando a usar. Bueno, a todos nos había estado insistiendo en que nos abrigáramos, y como Jásper era uno de los muchos que no le podían negar nada a Esme, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Rose y Leanne se encontraban en la cocina preparando algunos bocadillos para picar hasta que llegaran Edward y Tanya. Mientras Alice y Reneé estaban viendo los últimos arreglos antes de partir. Charlie por su lado, se encontraba mirando un partido de futball, mientras a su lado tío Andrew luchaba para sacarse el equipo de ski.

-¿Estás bien? estas muy callada… - comentó Jacob sorbiendo un poco del chocolate caliente que le había dado Esme.

-No es nada – traté de sonreír mientras pasaba un dedo en medio de sus cejas, tratando de relajar su ceño fruncido.

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¿¡En dónde has estado!?

Y ahí estaba ella. Cerré la puerta de mi departamento, tratando de retrasar lo que sería una de las conversaciones más largas de todas.

Como hombre, normalmente huía del drama, valiéndome de excusas y mentiras para salir del paso, y si eso no funcionaba, Bella siempre estaba ahí, para sacarme de los embrollos en los que me veía envuelto… _"He sido un maldito imbécil durante mucho tiempo" _pensé acercándome a donde estaba Tanya dándome la espalda.

Era una mujer hermosa, no lo podía negar. Pero había un problema, ella no era Bella, y ese solo hecho la hacía imperfecta. Sonreí como un estúpido al recordar ese primer beso con el que todo cambió… "_El besarla fue ponerle fin a la vida como la conocía" _pensé maravillado_. _

-Ya deja de sonreír que no le veo la gracia – dijo furiosa acercándose a mí.

- Lo siento – mascullé, hundiéndome en el mueble más cercano.

-¿Eso es lo único que piensas decir? Llevo esperándote por horas Edward. Y tú ni te has aparecido para dormir… ¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado toda la noche?... llamé a tu madre y no sabía donde andabas. ¡Hablé con el tonto de tu amigo y me dijo que no conocía a ningún Edward!... ¡he estado preocupada durante horas y tú no has podido hacer ni una sola jodida llamada!… - comenzó a vociferar dando vueltas por toda la sala.

-Para Tanya por favor – dije estrujándome las meninges en busca de las palabras correctas para acabar con todo este drama.

-¿Qué pare? ¡Oh, claro cariño! ¡Cómo no! – dijo irónica- soy tu novia Edward Cullen, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?. Lo único que te exijo es respeto hacia mí, sin embargo, desde que regresamos a NY tú has cambiado tanto, me has relegado a un segundo plano, y ahora dime… ¿Me pides que pare? ¿Acaso no te gusta escuchar la verdad? – dijo acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

-Lo siento – murmuré arrepentido – de verdad lo siento Tanya. No debí dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

Tanya se sentó a mi lado y giró mi cara para que la mirara. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la furia que momentos atrás había dominado sus acciones ahora estaba siendo reemplazada por la confusión.

-Tú… qué… ¿Qué quieres decir? – susurró.

-Debemos terminar – _"bueno, decirlo no fue tan difícil, ahora venía el verdadero problema"…_

-¡No! – gritó soltándose de mí con brusquedad – no me pues hacer esto… no a mi Edward Cullen… tu y yo somos perfectos juntos… - dijo dando vueltas por la sala cual león enjaulado – no, no puedes terminar conmigo – comenzó a murmura para sí, sosteniéndose la cabeza desesperada.

-Perdóname por favor – dije sosteniéndola por los hombros para que dejase de moverse – no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te estoy haciendo.

-Entonces no me dejes – pidió sollozando en mis brazos.

-No puedo – dije acariciando su melena rubia.

-¿Es qué acaso ya no me amas? – dijo buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

_Silencio…_

-Contéstame Edward – pidió golpeándome el pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero no la detuve, dejé que descargara su ira en mi cuerpo, me lo merecía.

-Lo siento…

-¿Es por Bella, verdad? – dijo retrocediendo poco a poco – es por esa mujercita por la que me estas dejando – me quedé helado, "_¿cómo era posible que ella supiera?"_

-Me dejas por esa mujerzue…

-¡Basta Tanya! No voy a permitir que hables así de mi Bella…

Un silencio abismal se abrió paso en el espacio que nos separaba. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro mientras el fuego que había estado llameando en sus ojos se fue extinguiendo hasta dejar una oscura y fría nada.

En silencio se agachó a recoger sus cosas que reposaban sobre el mueble para cuando la vi tambalearse.

-¡Tanya! – exclamé corriendo a sostenerla antes de que se estampara contra el frío suelo.

-Estoy bien – dijo empujándome para que la soltara – suéltame – pidió y así lo hice. Volvió a tomar sus cosas y con paso vacilante se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta donde se detuvo de espaldas a mí.

-Las cosas nunca debieron de terminar así – murmuró – quiero creer que esto no es más que un pequeño capricho tuyo Edward…

-Yo la amo… - le aseguré. No quería que creyera que esto era un juego más para mí. La escuché bufar y vi cómo apretaba los puños aún de espaldas a mí.

-No, tú estás confundido… - aseveró.

-Tanya – suspiré cansado.

-Pero no importa amor. Yo esperaré a que regreses, y no te recriminaré nada, porque yo si te amo…

-No regresaré Tanya – otro suspiro – esto se acabó.

-Volverás a mí. Y haremos como que esta conversación nunca pasó.

No esperó una respuesta de mi parte y se perdió por la puerta. "_Esta ha sido la ruptura más rara que he tenido_" pensé asombrado "_Porque… rompimos… ¿Verdad?_"

Solté un suspiro de alivio, las cosas por fin se estaban solucionando y era cuestión de tiempo para que Bella pueda ser oficialmente mía.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_Un desastre… _

_Sí, definitivamente este viaje ya comenzaba a pintar mal". _

Ya estábamos llegando al aeropuerto y Edward no daba señales de vida. Había llamado hace unos minutos diciendo que demoraría un poco en llegar, pero que nos daría el alcance en el aeropuerto y aún así no podía estar tranquila…

"_¿Y si algo le paso?… _

_¿Y si Tanya ya se enteró?… _

_¿Y si el decidió continuar con ella?"_

¡Maldición! Debía dejar de pensar tonterías. Ed nunca me dejaría por Tanya, eso era imposible. Ensimismada me deje llevar por Jacob al avión privado de los Cullen, mientras Charlie lo taladraba con la mirada y Emmet se negaba a soltar la pecera de Pepón a pesar de las réplicas de Rose.

Todos ya estábamos acomodados en los lujosos asientos cuando escuchamos la voz del capitán informándonos de las formalidades del viaje antes de partir…

-Esperen, falta Edward – exclamé ansiosa logrando que Jacob se tensara a mi lado.

-Que se vaya caminando – murmuró Jake, ganándose un coscorrón de mi parte.

-Te oí – le dije molesta.

-Pégale más duro hija – dijo Charlie sentado a unos asientos del mío.

-¿Alice?… - pregunté a mi amiga que llevaba marcándole desde hace unos minutos.

-Calma Bella - dijo la aludida de lo más tranquila pidiendo que todos guardaran silencio - ¡DONDE DIABLOS TE HAS METIDO EDWARD CULLEN! ¿CREES QUE TENGO TODO EL MALDITO DÍA PARA ESPERARTE?… - comenzó a gritar como desquiciada. _ "Ok, eso fue innecesario" _pensé asustada.

-Me quieres dejar sordo, ¿verdad? – preguntó una aterciopelada voz desde la puerta del avión.

-¡Edward! – exclamé feliz levantándome de mi asiento, ansiosa por correr a sus brazos, pero deteniéndome en el acto al ver que todos me miraban curiosos – este… - dije colorada – ¿y Tanya? - pregunté volviéndome a sentar avergonzada.

-Uhmmm… no vendrá al viaje… - dijo él cohibido ya que tenía la atención de toda la familia – terminamos… - dijo buscando mi mirada mientras una sonrisa torcida se extendía por su rostro.

-¡Edward Cullen! – gritó Esme sobresaltándonos a todos- ¿¡En vísperas de Navidad!? –preguntó indignada – Oh no, muchachito – dijo jalándolo de la oreja – tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación de cómo tratar a las damas….

-Papá… - se quejo Ed.

-Carlisle, apóyame… -dijo Esme molesta.

-Tu mama tiene razón Edward – dijo Carlisle tragando en seco.

* * *

Bien, 6 horas de viaje y ya habían aumentado los problemas. No sé cómo haríamos para sobrevivir a la larga semana que nos deparaba este dichoso viaje, pero algo tendríamos que hacer las chicas y yo…

-Nadie pidió tu opinión chucho – masculló Edward.

-Conozco esas montañas mejor que tú – gruñó Jacob.

Estábamos en la sala de descanso del avión, y los hombres se habían puesto a hablar acerca de las competencias de ski que se daban por estas fechas en Meribel, pasando luego a planear una posible excursión a las montañas que rodeaban el chalet que Esme, Leanne y mi madre habían comprado. Sí, como escucharon, _compraron_. El trío de exageradas no sólo se habían conformado con eso, sino que contrataron personal, remodelaron habitaciones y planearon todo el itinerario para el viaje… "_Lo tenían pensado desde hace mucho" _ pensé atemorizada.

-Este es el mejor camino – zanjó Edward señalando un punto en el mapa.

-No Cullen – dijo mi novio volteando el plano – lo mejor es subir con el teleférico o usar los snowmobiles para llegar a la cima y luego descender por la derecha, ahí estás las mejores rampas…

-Para qué quieren ir a las montañas si tienen la pista de Georges Mauduit a tan solo unos pasos. El chalet tiene la mejor posición del valle – dijo Alice señalando su ubicación – además…

-¡Alice, no te metas! – dijeron ambos a la vez retándose con la mirada.

-Charliee… - dijo ella haciendo un puchero. El aludido gruñó y se acercó amenazante ha ambos.

-Bueno… - suspiró Emmet deteniéndolo a medio camino- sólo hay una manera de arreglar esto… ¡CON UNA PELEA! – gritó contento.

* * *

Sólo faltaba un par de horas para llegar y estos _imbéciles _ no acaban con su _dichosa pelea… _

-Bien hijo, hazme sentir orgulloso – alentaba mi papá a Edward.

-¡Agáchate!, ¡agáchate! – le gritaba Andrew a Jacob para que esquivara el izquierdazo que le estaba dando Edward.

-Eso es – gritaba Emmet cuando Edward acorraló a Jacob en una esquina – ¡nockéalo!…. ¡nockéalo!… - gritaba el otro saltando desesperado.

-Dame eso aquí – dijo Andrew quitándole el mando a Jacob, para ponerse a pelear contra Edward. _"Sí, estaban jugando con el Wii, y sí, habían hecho sus apuestas" –_ vamos Eddie, dame tu mejor golpe – decía Andrew abalanzándose sobre Edward.

-Nooooo… - gritaron ambos a la vez cuando Leanne apagó el dichoso aparato.

-Se acabó – dijo ella seria – todos a sus asientos… ¡ahora!

-Pero Leanne – dijo Andrew haciendo un puchero.

-Camina – se limitó a decir ella seguida de Reneé y Esme.

-Si amor – dijo siguiéndola al rato.

* * *

Llegamos al aeropuerto y cuatro camionetas nos estaban esperando fuera de esta para conducirnos al valle y luego al dichoso Chalet.

"_¡Dios mió!" _ Pensé maravillada, "_Así que aquí estábamos, en el famoso Chalet Lapin Blanc_".

El lugar era enorme y por lo visto las chicas no habían escatimado en los precios, ya que teníamos la mejor vista a las montañas.

Las paredes de la entrada eran de roble fino, y el enlosado de mármol. En el centro de éste descansaba un venado hecho de marfil dándonos la bienvenida.

-Muy bien – dijo Reneé posicionándose en la entrada – a la izquierda estás sus equipos de ski, a la derecha el garage, siguiendo de frente tenemos el sauna, el bar y el cinema – dijo señalando los lugares.

-Hey, a que la guía esta sexy – dijo Andrew codeándolo a Charlie, ganándose un coscorrón de parte de él.

-Andrew, cállate – dijo Leanne.

-Si amor – contestó él riendo por lo bajo.

-Pero lo que importa ahora son las habitaciones – dijo Reneé sacando un plano de los cuatro pisos de la casa/hotel/mansión o como se le pueda considerar a esta cosa – Rose y Emmet en la primera habitación.

-¡Si! – exclamó feliz mi oso – ¿esta cerca de la cocina? – preguntó curioso, haciendo que todos rodáramos los ojos.

-No – contestó Esme – porque la puedes terminar incendiando…

-Alice y Jazper – siguió Reneé – habitación número tres – los aludidos tomaron sus llaves.

-Bella – yo giré nerviosa al ver que me tocaría dormir con Jacob – tú habitación es la número cuatro – dijo mi madre.

-¿Y Jacob? – pregunté confundida.

-El duerme en la perrera – dijo Rosalie, haciendo reír a mi padre y a Edward.

-No cariño – dijo Reneé tratando de disimular su sonrisa – el duerme con Edward…

-¡QUE! – dijeron ambos a la vez.

* * *

-No puedo creer que tenga que compartir la habitación con el chupasangre ese – decía Jacob malhumorado viéndome cómo terminaba de ordenar mis cosas.

-Vamos Jake – resoplé – no puede ser tan malo…- dije deseando ser yo quien compartiera habitación con Ed, para cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién? – dije guardando un par de botas.

-Soy Jaz, ¿se puede? – dijo Jazper preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa - dije perdiéndome en el gran armario.

-Alice los esta llamando – dijo el rubio –ya trajeron el pino para decorarlo.

-Ok, ya bajamos – dije aún desde el closet.

* * *

Ni bien llegamos Alice había empezado a hacer de las suyas. Empezando por que mandó sacar los adornos navideños que ya estaban colocados para cuando llegamos, sólo porque no cumplían sus exigencias y porque quería colgar los suyos. "_¡Y mi madre la apoyaba en todo lo que decía!". _ Luego les pidió a los del servicio que se deshicieran del hermoso pino que reposaba a un lado de la sala del cuarto piso, alegando que era muy pequeño. Y ni bien lo hicieron, mandó a Ed y Em por un pino que había reservado ni bien es enteró que vendríamos a Meribel. Sí, todo lo tenía planeado.

-¡Bella! – dijo contenta al verme – quédate con Em y Edward ayudándolos con las luces, yo voy a ver cómo le va Andrew en el tejado… Jacob, ¿vienes? – le preguntó a mi novio.

-No gracias, creo que soy más útil aquí - contestó el otro.

-Ok… - dijo el duende antes de perderse por la puerta.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunté acercándome a Ed y Em que discutían a un lado de la habitación

-No prenden – se limitó a decir Em sosteniendo una cuerda de luces.

-Déjame verlas – dijo Jacob acercándose a ver el problema.

-Yo puedo hacerlo chucho – dijo Ed molesto.

-Si claro, y por eso mismo toda la estancia brilla por tu proeza… - dijo tomando las luces para revisarlas – sostén esto – dijo dándole el enchufe a Emmet.

-Ya no peleen – dije cansada. Pero no me escucharon, cada uno tomo una parte de la tira de luces y comenzó a hacer lo suyo, valiéndose de miles de argumentos para culpar al otro.

-Ya vengo – dije aburrida al ver que después de media hora de discordias no habían conseguido nada.

Estuve a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando los escuché, y claro… también los olí.

-¡Desconéctalo! – le grité a Emmet al ver que había enchufado las luces y, Ed y Jacob se estaban electrocutando.

Corrí desesperada y tiré del aparato cuando Rose, Alice y Jaz llegaron corriendo para formar un círculo alrededor de los cuerpos…

-¿Estan vivos? – preguntó Rose asustada.

-Te-voy-a-ma-tar – dijo Jacob entre dientes mientras humo salía de su cabeza.

-Mas-te-vale-que-corras-Em – dijo Ed comenzando a levantarse.

* * *

¿Saben? La que quiere matarme es mi mami, porque son las 10 pm y sigo en bata, sumándole el echo de que me terminé emborrachando con el pavo, en vez de, emborrachar al pavo ^^. Cosa que no es mi culpa, porque el condenado animal no quería tomar ( ¬¬ sólo me aceptó dos copas) , así que yo tomé en su lugar y en su nombre… y ¡claro!, se me olvidó que estoy con medicinas jajaja. ¡Dios! Por lo menos ya no estoy desvariando…

Bueno mis reinas, esto es sólo el inicio del viaje a Meribel, las cosas recién van a empezar a ponerse más interesantes, y si Bella cree que el viaje no puede empeorar, está muy equivocada ^^ , de eso me encargo yo…

Tuve que partir este viaje en tres partes, porque mis amigas me prohibieron eliminar cualquiera de las escenas que tenía destinada para este capítulo, y como vieron, salió enorme… Ahora bien, este es sólo el inicio… ¿Quieren saber qué sigue? ¿Spoilers? Jajaja bueno, sólo les digo que: _A alguien le va a pasar lo mismo que a mi me pasó hoy; Emmet no es el único que se va a disfrazar para cantar villancicos alusivos a esta fecha; se va a dar una competencia de Ski y por último; un beso bajo el muérdago (¿Adivinan la pareja? ^^)…_ Todo esto sólo en la segunda parte…

Por cierto, el final lo hice algo apurada ^^ jejeje Así que en el siguiente capítulo ampliaré el final de este, para que tengan la escena desde el punto de vista de Emmet, o talvez desde el de Edward ^^… ustedes pidan, estoy regalona, ¡sólo por navidad!...

Bien mis reinas, será mejor que me vaya a arreglar sino mi mami acabará con mi triste existencia T___T…

Cuídense mucho cielos… que Dios Bendiga y Prospere sus hogares de hoy en adelante, y todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**¡LAS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**QUE PAPA NOEL Y EL NIÑITO DIOS LES TRAIGAN MUCHAS **

**SANGUIJUELAS CHUPASANGRES Y PERROS PULGOSOS **

**A SUS ARBOLITOS ^^**

PATTY ^^

¿Reviews?

¡Háganme feliz! ^^

Ya saben, a más reviews, más rápido actualizo.

Y esta vez no voy a demorar tanto ya que por fin entré en vacaciones (T___T si, por fin), así que a más tardar actualizaré el próximo domingo.

Besos ^^

Las adoro mis reinas…

PD. Si encuentran horrores ortográficos avísenme please, por la prisa, no he tenido tiempo de betear este capítulo ^^

36


	13. Just Emmet

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla. **

* * *

¡Hola a todas!

Sé que éste capítulo es sólo parte del que estaban esperando, pero era traerles esto o nada… y pues, prefería traerles este pequeño EMMET POV… así disfrútenlo ya que yo estaré inconsciente durante algunos días, por lo menos hasta el 12 de Enero, ya que tengo fiestas casi todos los días… por ejemplo, ahora son las 5:15 am, y me he escapado de la fiesta de mi hermana para traerles este pequeño chapter… sí… y tampoco es que esté tan lúcida… pero no se preocupen (Kriito, Eli o Ime) les dije que tomaría precauciones, o algo así dije, creo ^^, así que hoy no tomé mis medicamentos… previniendo de que mis primas terminen emborrachándome… pero eso no viene al caso… mejor no sigo hablando porque puedo decir tonterías… jejeje… a buena hora que escribí las respuestas a los reviews hace tiempo ^^…

¡Antes que me olvide! ¡Chicas! Rueguen para que mi hígado sobreviva a esta atroz semana…

¡Verdad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado!

* * *

**LaAbuela: **Hola cielo, espero estés bien y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuídate ami, y espero leerte pronto.

**Ibetrh: **Oye Imelda Rosas Huarcaya, deja de amenazarme ¬¬… además ya no soy del TEAM JACOB… ¡¡AHORA SOY, TEAM JAKWARD!! Así que tus amenazas no tienen efectos en mí, así que empieza a hacer méritos si quieres tu bonus ^^

**Adesca: **Hola cielo, nueva actualización, y no demoré tanto jejeje, disfrútala y nos estamos leyendo pronto. Besos.

**DanGrint: **saludos del más acá, para el más haya. Jejeje traducción: de Perú para México. Espero ya estés completamente recuperada ami, me quedé un poco ansiosa por lo que me contaste, así que de todo corazón espero que con este nuevo año, las cosas vayan para mejor. Nos leemos pronto ami… besos.

**maria de canarias: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado! Jejeje mira tú, eres la primera persona que conozco que cumple años el 25 de Diciembre. ^^ Quise saludarte después de que lo mencionaste pero no te podía contestar por ser un review anónimo, pero bueno, ahora lo hago por aquí. Espero la hayas pasado súper mi reina, después de todo, te deben haber dado regalos dobles, ¿mínimo no? Y si no fue así, tú sólo avisa que yo me encargo de hacerlos pagar ¬¬… Jeje, bueno cielo, no te interrumpo más, creo que querrás saber qué sigue en la historia… disfrútala, y cuídate mucho. Nos leemos pronto.

**Piita Masen: **Reina! Nueva actualización y lo mejor de todo es que no demoré tanto! Jejeje. Disfrútala y cuídate mucho! Nos estamos leyendo… besos ^^

**Diosapagana: **A que no demoré mucho esta vez, ¿verdad? Por cierto, ya estoy avanzando el bosquejo de lo que será el capítulo de "zoofilia" que pediste jejeje. Mi beta te agradece el pedido ^^ y yo también. ¡Por fin alguien que quiere ver algo de Jacob/Bella! Jajaja. Nos leemos pronto. Besos ^^

**OiOangelita1990: **¡Hola cielo! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más ^^, algo cortito pero bonito. Espero te guste tanto como los otros, aunque creo que sí lo hará porque tiene mucho de Emmet impregnado por todos lados. Un beso enorme cielo y espero leerte pronto.

**Lucecita: **Gracias reina por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review, no sabes lo mucho que me emocionó saber que lo hiciste a pesar de que no acostumbrabas a dejar reviews. No demoré mucho en actualizar esta vez, jeje, es un record para mí. Creo que tu amenaza sirvió de algo jajaja ^^. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, y si es posible me dejes tu opinión. Cuídate mucho cielo, yo también te quiero mucho. Patty ^^

**ROSE: **¡Oe loca! Ya estoy de vacaciones, ando de vaga todo el tiempo, así que, ¿cuándo vamos de cacería? Jajaja, hasta ahora tu y yo no hemos ido a bailar juntas. Espero se de pronto ami, mira que quiero conocer al susodicho, a ver si tiene un primo para que me lo presente. Tu ya sabes cuáles son mis requisitos… jaja. Tkm cielo, estamos hablando.

**Bellaliz: **Hola reina, no había pensado en lo de las pastillas para dormir al chucho, pero me parece una gran idea… Imagínate qué pasaría si de por casualidad se equivocaran y por error, se la termina tomando Emmet o Bella ^^…jejeje Disfruta de este capítulo reina. Nos leemos.

**AnGiieeeH: **Oye amore, sigo queriendo ver esas diapositivas de las que me hablaste ^^. Por cierto, ¿ya leíste el fic de Melo? ¡Está genial! Y no lo digo sólo porque yo lo veteé… jejejeje. Nos leemos reina.

**sabri-c: **hola cielo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. No pude avanzar mucho pero ya ustedes juzgarán. ^^ Es todo acerca desde el punto de Emmet así que no creo que este tan aburrido. Besos mi reina, en el siguiente capítulo intentaré traerles la ruptura Jacob/Bella, lo prometo ^^. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Lokaxtv: **hola reina, lamento tener que mantener el suspenso unos días más... pero a partir del capítulo siguiente verás como las cosas se irán solucionando... para algunas personas... jejeje. Cuídate cielo.

**Zukii-Neziie: **jejeje ni te imaginas en las que se ha metido Em en este viaje… jeje pero lo iremos viendo en partes reina… espero leerte en este capítulo también. Besos.

**kpatycullen: **bienvenida reina, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, ^^ besos.

**sereniti84: **hola cielo, espero estés bien. Llevaba tiempo sin leerte ^^

**Abril: ¡**Hola ami! ¿Cómo estás? Jeje, normalmente no suelo deprimirme ami, pero supongo que las malas noticias vinieron en cadena y casi me tumban, pero igual, no sería capaz de abandonar esta historia ^^. No podría hacerlo… espero te agrada este pequeño capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Chemita: **Ami, bueno ya te había contestado antes, pero para cuando leas esto, espero te hayas divertido mucho en tu viaje ami, y hayas venido recargada para traernos más capítulos de tu hermosa historia. Estaré esperando para leerte.

**Amelie 666: **hola reina, espero estés bien y que este capítulo ayude a alegrarte aunque sea un poquito el día. Jejej cuídate ami, nos estamos leyendo pronto ^^

**Melo yue: **¡Oe enferma! Jaja a ver cuándo me pasas el resto de tu fic para betearlo ^^.

**Chiiocullen: **Ami, ya que querías que te dedique un capítulo, ¡aquí esta! Jeje espero te guste.

**Kriito Cullen Masen: ¡**Cielo! Sigo viva, jajaja, ¿sorprendente verdad? Son las 5 am, logré escaparme de la fiesta un ratito para terminar de subir esto… Es un horror ami, no recuerdo cuántos tragos he tomado… ya te contaré luego…

**ekate94: **¡Ay ami! De verdad que eres un cielo, jeje, ya que a pesar de que a veces la página no te deja comentar, tu sigues intentando y si no funciona, mandas un PM ^^. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi, y eso me hace ver lo mucho que te importa ^^. ¡Gracias Reina! Este capítulo ya tenía dedicación, así que el siguiente irá para ti, ¿ok?... cuídate ami. Besos.

**karin cullen: **hola mi reina ^^… espero estés bien ami. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enviarme un comentario… significó mucho para mí. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado… nos estamos leyendo ami… besos.

* * *

**Este capítulo va con mucho cariño para una gran escritora y amiga…**

**Chiiocullen ^^ … disfrútalo reina.**

* * *

**Just Emmet**

"_Si eres capaz de sonreír cuando todo esta errado, _

_Es porque ya descubriste a quien echarle toda la culpa"._

* * *

**Emmet POV **

-¡Maldito perro! – exclamó mi malhumorado primo tirando su ropa fuera de las maletas _"Deben ser las hormonas" _pensé divertido- ¿Por qué no se muere? – preguntó a la nada, lanzando un par de zapatos dentro de su closet _"Si, son las hormonas" _volví a pensar– impertinente, imbécil, inoportuno, hijo de la… - y se perdió por la puerta de su armario, soltando una retahíla de insultos hacia el chucho – solo quiere fastidiarme la existencia – lo escuché mascullar desde adentro.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunté lanzando una mini pelota de básquet al techo.

-Con Bella – masculló enfurruñado, mientras yo me tiraba a su cama haciendo una atrapada mortal de la pelota en pleno vuelo.

-Ah – respondí mientras me acomodaba en su cama para continuar con mis lanzamientos.

-¿Es que acaso no te importa? – preguntó el gruñón de Eddie.

-Si y no – sonreí contento al ver que ahora tenía toda su atención, así que me dispuse a molestar al bruto de mi querido primo – si, pues siempre me ha fastidiado ver al chucho con _mi_ Bella, vaya a saber qué cochinadas estén haciendo ahora– dije riendo al ver que había puesto el dedo en la llaga – y no, no me molesta ahora mismo, porque es elemental mi querido Eddie que tú estas haciendo el arduo trabajo de escupir bilis por los dos…

-Vas a romper algo – se limitó a decir después de estar balbuceando cosas ininteligibles mientras se metía a su armario - ¡Maldición! – se volvió a quejar desde adentro.

-No es para tanto Eddie, sólo te quedan dos maletas – dije empezando a reír por lo bajo al escucharlo aventar cosas a las paredes.

-Cállate Em – masculló caminando derrotado hasta sentarse en el pie de la cama donde yo estaba echado.

-¿Estas en tus días Eddie? – pregunté curioso al ver que hundía la cara entre las manos y un bufido de frustración se escapaba de sus labios.

-No me digas Eddie – gruñó Eddie.

-Bueno – volví a tirar la pelota – últimamente Bella y tu actúan demasiado extraño – Eddie comenzó a perder los colores del rostro, y yo me anoté un punto mentalmente. _"Se hacen los tontos" _dijo una mini versión de mi diosa vestida de Mamá Noela. "_Sexy" _pensé emocionado. _"¡Vamos Emmet Cullen reacciona!, averigua qué se traen esos dos"_ dijo una mini versión de Alice vestida de duende navideño, tan mandona como la versión original. _"Y debo suponer que ustedes son…" _pensé emocionándome cada vez más. _"Tus conciencias" _dijo mi mini diosa sexy algo aburrida, junto al pequeño demonio hiperactivo versión moderna de Tinkerbell pero sin las alas. "_Cool_" pensé.

-Bella… este… no… yo… bueno – y siguió tartamudeando. _"Es un estúpido" _dijo mi mini Rose, mientras yo le daba la razón mentalmente. _"Eso le pasa por juntarse contigo" _dijo mi mini Alice.

-Si, ustedes se traen algo – _"Ya lo tienes acorralado Emmie" _dijo mi mini Alice haciéndome porras con un par de pompones. _"Ahora amenázalo" _dijo mi mini diosa. – decide Eddie, te saco la información por las buenas o por las malas – dije flexionando mis bíceps.

-Ya deja de tirar esa cosa – masculló tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No has respondido Eddie – dije sentándome de golpe para empezar a botar la pelota contra la pared más cercana.

-Solo tres preguntas _Emmie – _susurró mirando a ambos lados por si había moros en la costa. _"Paranoico" _dijo mi mini diosa – piénsalo bien – agregó sonriendo perversamente. _"Eso es trampa" _pensé mirándolo ceñudo mientras mi mini Alice asentía.

-¿Cómo…? No, no… espera…. – dije rascándome la cabeza. _"Mas te vale que no lo arruines Emmet" _dijo mi mini diosa molesta. _"Le tienes esperanzas" _escuché que le comentó el pequeño demonio - ¿hace cuánto descubriste que… bueno… tu sabes… este… que la amas? Por que la amas, ¿verdad? – lo miré amenazante. _"Si dice que no lo desmiembro poco a poco" _pensé furioso, recordando lo que Bella me conto que pasó entre ellos.

-Esas son dos preguntas – sonrió de lado cuando yo comencé a bufar. _"Imbécil" _dijo mi mini diosa golpeando un muñeco muy parecido a mi mientras mi mini Alice bailaba a su alrededor.

-La amo como no tienes idea – dijo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mis minis conciencias suspiraban por lo dicho. _"¿Por qué mis conciencias tenían que ser mujeres?" _pensé rodando los ojos. _"¿No pudo ser pepe grillo, Sr. Pepón o no sé, Goku, Gasper? Ay tantos para elegir" _pensé ilusionado. _"Cállate Em y escucha" _dijo mi mini diosa sosteniendo un bate- ¿Desde hace cuánto la amo? – murmuró para si mismo – creo que lo he hecho desde siempre – otro suspiro por parte de mis conciencias. _"Pero si es lo más gay que he escuchado en mi vida" _pensé malhumorado, mientras mis minis conciencias jugaban tiro al blanco con una foto mía - ¿cómo ocurrió? No lo sé Em, no lo sé, supongo que con ese primer beso se me cayó la venda de los ojos – dijo para sí mismo. _"Lo mismo dijo Bella" _pensé recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido – ella llegó a mi vida como por accidente poniéndolo todo patas arriba, y fue por accidente que todo empezó entre nosotros… - concluyó – ya sabes, lo de la gorila esa con la que me dejaste en el bar – dijo mirándome ceñudo mientras yo reía recordándola.

-Wow, eso sonó muy… gay – dije ganándome un golpe de su parte.

-Te queda una pregunta Em – dijo Eddie aclarándose la garganta en un esfuerzo por sonar más masculino. "_Imposible_" dijo mi mini diosa. "_Ustedes en sus otras vidas fueron mujeres_" aseguró el pequeño demonio parlante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?... tú sabes que también la quiero – dije riendo al ver lo ceñudo que se ponía – no tanto como tú claro, pero aún así sigue siendo _mi _Bella – dije aclarando las cosas para mi mini diosa y para él – la quiero demasiado como para dejar que la lastimen, ni siquiera tú – le advertí. _"Bien dicho Emmie" _dijo el pequeño demonio conmovido.

-No lo haré Emmet, lastimarla sería igual que lastimarme a mi mismo – dijo levantándose para dirigirse a su cómoda y volver a los segundos sosteniendo algo entre sus manos- preferiría mil veces clavarme un puñal en el pecho y acabar con mi vida, que ser el causante de su dolor – dijo mirando con adoración una cajita de terciopelo azul para luego extendérmela.

-¡Wow! – exclamé sorprendido viendo su contenido.

-Lo sé – sonrió admirando la joya.

-Somos primos Eddie – dije serio- además yo soy bien hombre – le aseguré. "_Eres un caso perdido_" dijo la mini duende de Alice, riendo desesperada para no llorar. "_¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué hice?_" pensé inquieto. "_¡La joya es para Bella imbécil!_" gritó mi otra conciencia, versión súper sexy de Mamá Noela, mientras el pequeño duende reía resignada a su lado.

-Es para Bella tonto – dijo quitándome la caja de las manos – tiene un significado muy importante para mi – dijo acariciando las gemas. _"No entiendo" _pensé. "_Eso no es raro ya que nunca entiendes nada" _dijo mi mini Alice – Carlisle le dio uno parecido a Esme como una promesa de amor eterno, jurándole que algún día unirían sus vidas frente a un altar para siempre – dijo mi primo, y mis conciencias volvieron a suspirar – yo deseo hacer lo mismo con Bella – suspiró – _para siempre – _lo escuché murmurar. _"Ojala tu fueras así de romántico… tarado" _dijo mi mini diosa molesta. _"Y ahora qué hice" _pensé. _"Mejor pregúntate qué no estás haciendo"_ dijo la miniatura de duende verde.

-Uhmm – me quedé pensando. "¿_En serio? ¿Pensando?_" dijo mi mini Alice escéptica – dejaré que te cases con Bella, con una sola condición - "_¿Alguien a pedido tu consentimiento?_" masculló mamá Noela.

-¿Me dejarás…? – repitió Eddie incrédulo - ¿cuál es tu condición Emmie? – preguntó Eddie algo preocupado.

-Yo los quiero casar – "_¡Oh Dios Mío!_" exclamó mi mini Alice divertida.

-¿Ah?... es una broma verdad – dijo Eddie con los ojos como platos.

-No, nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida – dije frunciendo el ceño tratando de verme creíble. "_Si él acepta tu propuesta, voy a empezar a creer que lo de ustedes es de familia_" dijo mi mini Rose asustada. "_No pueden tenerlo todo Rose, ya sabes… Belleza por Cordura_" dijo el pequeño duende verde saltando feliz.

-Tu no eres cura Em – dijo cuando le quité la cajita de las manos y me arrodillé frente a él para hacer el pedido más dramático mientras el rodaba los ojos.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen… ¿Quieres que sea yo la persona que una sus vidas para siempre? – dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras abría la cajita frente a él. "_Qué gay que eres Emmet Cullen_" bufó mi mini diosa. Pero al ver que no contestaba agregué – es eso o haré hasta lo imposible para que no llegues nunca a la boda… -dije sonriente pero convencido.

-Si lo pones así… - sonreí contento anticipando su respuesta…

-¿Eso es un sí? -pregunté emocionado.

-No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? – preguntó resignado mientras yo negaba aún arrodillado desde el suelo.

-Edwa… - todo pasó tan rápido. Alice y Rose habían entrado a la habitación de Eddie y ahora nos miraban sorprendidas. Alice abría la boca sin saber qué decir mientras miraba del uno al otro, y mi Rose no quitaba los ojos de la cajita que sostenía.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO EMMET CULLEN!? – gritó mi diosa haciéndome levantar como resorte para tirarle la cajita a Eddie del susto. _"Estas en problemas" _dijo mi mini Alice haciendo porras. "_Ojala te deje estéril_" dijo mi mini diosa.

-Edward – dijo el pequeño demonio interrogante - ¿es tuya? – preguntó señalando el objeto que estábamos tratando de ocultar, mientras Ed negaba asustado.

-Ok – dijo el pequeño demonio para cuando comenzó a tomar aire… "_Va a gritar, imbécil_" dijo mi mini diosa. "_Rose, esa chica si es inteligente" _dijo mi mini Alice pensando en su yo de carne y hueso - ¡BEEE…. – pero Ed en un rápido movimiento corrió hacia ella tapándole la boca y obligándola a entrar al cuarto a pesar de sus reclamos.

-Esta bien enana, les voy a contar todo pero prométanme no hacer escándalo, especialmente tu Alice, por favor – dijo esperando que la enana cooperara para soltarla – Rose, ¿puedes…? – dijo pidiéndole que tomara asiento en la cama.

Esperamos a que mi diosa y Alice se acomodaran en la cama, como estaba algo aburrido de volver a escuchar el mismo cuento, empecè a botar la pelota contra el techo esperando a que Eddie empezara a hablar…

-¡Emmet, deja esa cosa! – gritaron mi diosa y Eddie a la vez. La primera algo malhumorada y el segundo nervioso.

-Muy bien – dijo Eddie aclarándose la garganta para cuando dejé de tirar la pelota al techo y empecé a botarla contra el suelo.

-Quiero verla – dijo una impaciente Alice, al ver cómo Eddie demoraba en sacar la cajita - ¡dámela aquí! – terminó arrebatándosela de las manos… _"Es una chica práctica" _dijo mi mini Alice, mientras mi mini Rose asentía a su lado.

-Yo pensé que… - murmuró Rose admirando la joya al lado de Alice.

-Lo sé – la cortó Edward – la quiero a mi lado para siempre chicas – les dijo recibiendo la cajita de manos de Alice – y sé que el modo en el que empezamos nuestra relación no ha sido el correcto, pero aún estamos a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien…

-Ya ves, ¡aprende! – exclamó mi diosa dándome un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

-¿Y para cuándo sería la boda? – preguntó el pequeño demonio levantándose de la cama – por como van las cosas será pronto. ¡Rose! Tenemos que empezar a planear todo… las flores, los vestidos, ¡Dios!, los invitados…

-¡Calma Alice! – comenzó a gritar Edward para que las chicas pudieran escucharlo sobre el barullo que estaban armando.

-¡Yo voy a ser el cura! – grité yo llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Entonces necesito hacer las medidas para tu traje – dijo Alice acercándose a Emmet- porque ni pienses Edward Cullen que alguien que no sea Alice Brandon los va a vestir… - dijo el pequeño demonio amenazándolo.

-¡Basta! – volvió a gritar Edward esta vez llamando la atención de todos – aún falta mucho como para estar pensando en bodas, trajes, flores o lo que sea… - dijo mi primo histérico. _"Mini Alie tiene razón; Eddie fue mujer en su otra vida ya que a veces es tan hormonal como Bella y mi Rose" _pensé viéndolo desesperarse.

-Pero Edward… - quiso refutar Alice.

-Todo a su tiempo Alice – dijo Ed sobándose el puente de la nariz – no quiero que terminen asustando a mi Bella, cuando yo no he mencionado nada sobre una boda...

-Aún… - terminó su frase Alice – pero lo harás… - dijo sonriente mientras Edward bufaba – pero bien, ahora par de holgazanes, muevan sus traseros… los quiero en la sala ahora mismo – ordenó siguiendo a Rose a la puerta.

-¿Qué? – preguntamos confundidos.

-¡Debemos decorar la casa! – dijo dando brinquitos de la emoción. _"Alice es muy rara, quiere decorar la casa cuando ésta ya esta decorada" _pensé.

-La casa ya esta decorada Alice – dijo Edward saliendo tras ella.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó el pequeño demonio para cuando llegamos a la sala y esta estaba… desierta.

-¿Pero y el árbol, los duendes… las luces…? - comenzó a balbucear Eddie – ¡yo los vi! ¡estaban ahí! – decía mi querido Eddie pasándose las manos por el cabello – ¿tú también los viste verdad Emmet? – me preguntó confundido.

-Si… - respondí divertido – creo… - agregué para fastidiarlo.

-Los mandé botar – le aclaró Alice para calmarlo – no me gustaban – dijo tendiéndonos unas cajas con adornos para la sala – cuando terminen de colocar estos, vayan a recoger el pino, el Sr. Malcon los estará esperando… - dijo extendiéndonos un papelito con la dirección del local.

-Alice… - masculló Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

-Apúrense que no tenemos todo el día – dijo el pequeño demonio saliendo junto a mi diosa hacia las escaleras que daban al último piso – por cierto Em…

-¿Si? – dije distraído lanzando mi pelotita mientras miraba las luces que yacían regadas por el suelo y sobre las mesas plegables.

-Ten cuidado con esa… - "_Estúpido_" dijio mi mini diosa, cuando sin querer lancé con demasiada fuerza mi inofensiva pelotita, y esta salió disparada al techo donde chocó contra el candelabro haciéndolo balancearse peligrosamente, "_Que no se rompa por favor_" recé mentalmente, pero la pelotita volvió a caer dando contra una de las cajas que reposaba en el suelo y terminó dando contra la ventana más cercana haciéndola añicos – cosa… - terminó de decir pequeña adivina, mientras yo reía preocupado.

* * *

_Una hora después…_

-Más a la izquierda – decía el duende – uhmmm… no, creo que mejor se ve en esa esquina – dijo señalando el lugar en el que había estado puesto anteriormente. Me eché a reí al escuchar a Eddie renegar cansado.

-Yo quería esas orejitas – le murmuré a Eddie arrastrando el pino hacia donde nos había indicado Alice.

-Eres un ridículo – dijo rodando los ojos al recordar las orejitas de reno que vimos en uno de los escaparates de las tiendas. _"Me lo compraré, y el traje de Rodolfo también" _pensé animado.

-¡Dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar con las luces! – ordenó Alice cuando quedó conforme con el árbol.

-Andrew… eso no va ahí, va alrededor de tu cintura no en el cuello – escuché que reprendía a mi papa. "_No es justo, ellos se llevan la parte más emocionante"_ pensé recordando lo que tenían que hacer.

Creo que ni Superman se perdería volando en medio de una tormenta de nieve guiándose al ver todas las luces que Alice nos estaba obligando a colocar.

Charlie, Carlisle y mi viejo tenían la difícil misión de colocar las luces sobre el tejado, y subir a éste el gran trineo de Santa junto a sus maravillosos renos. Pero a nosotros nos había tocado la parte más aburrida, llenar el árbol de luces. _"Gran cosa" _pensé molesto.

-Vamos Reneé, será mejor que tú los dirijas en el tejado mientras yo mando a alguien por Bella y el chucho.

-¿Bella esta con el chucho? – gruñó Charlie

-Se llama Jacob, amor – dijo Reneé rodando los ojos.

-¡Bella y ése están solos en su habitación! – exclamó Charlie indignado.

-Yo voy por Bella – dijo el celoso de Eddie.

-Tú te quedas aquí Edward Anthony Cullen – ordenó Esme

-Seguro que están practicando para hacerte abuelo – le dije a Charlie.

-¡QUÉ! – gritaron Eddie y Charlie a la vez. "C_reo que a veces mi lengua es más rápida que mis pensamientos_" pensé riendo. "_¿A veces?" _repitió escéptica mi mini diosa. _"Si, y tengo mis teorías. La primera es que… " _iba a nombrarlas pero el pequeño demonio me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡ALTO AHÍ USTEDES DOS! – gritó Alice – Jasper irá por ellos – dijo mientras el aludido la miraba sorprendido sin poder refutar porque su novia siguió hablando- ustedes al techo – dijo señalando a los viejos de la familia – y tú Eddie a la esquina… - dijo señalando al árbol.

-Pero…

-A la esquina he dicho – zanjó el tema antes de empujar a Jasper para que fuera por Bella.

El rubio dominado se fue a regañadientes a hacer el trabajo sucio, mientras los hombres de la casa nos quedaríamos decorando…

-Me gusta más el dorado – dije extendiéndole a Eddie un par de bolas – caen con el color de mis ojos… ¿ves? Son caramelo – dije batiendo las pestañas.

-Tus ojos son azules Em – rodó los ojos Eddie – y mejor le va el color azul…

-Sólo lo dices porque es tu color favorito – dije tendiéndole un par de renos en tamaño miniatura para que los colgara en el árbol.

-Esta bien Emmie, será dorado…

-Par de mariposones – me pareció que murmuró mi diosa cambiando los adornos de las repisas.

-El chucho la debe tener ocupada – dije haciéndolo rabiar.

-Vamos niñas, menos plática y más trabajo – dijo el pequeño demonio soltando un par de cajas frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso jefa? – _"¿Regalos?" _pensé ilusionado.

-Luces… malogradas – dijo abriendo las cajas – y ustedes las van a arreglar.

-¿No sería más fácil comprar otras? – pregunté torciendo la boca en una sonrisa. "_Si a Eddie le funciona a mí también, además, yo soy más adorable y guapo_" pensé. "_Eso sólo te lo cree tu mamá_" dijo mi mini Alice.

-No Emmet – respondió mi novia – tu estúpida pelota las arruinó así que ustédes las van a arreglar.

-Oh… - comencé a reír recordando las cosas que golpeó mi pelotita antes de perderse en el exterior asiendo trisas esa gran ventana.

-Genial – bufó Eddie mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Empezamos a sacar las tiras de luces para probarlas cada una, pero eran demasiadas… _"Ni te quejes Emmie, porque creo que el oji-verde esta planeando cómo acabar con tu vida" _dijo mi mini Alice rociando polvos de estrellas alrededor de mi sexy mamá Noela quien agregó, "_para el favor que le haría al mundo_"…

-Ya vienen – dijo el rubio dominado dándole los reportes de lo visto al pequeño demonio para cuando ya habíamos avanzado con una caja.

-Muy bien amorcito – dijo Alice contenta – ahora lleva esa caja de ahí a Reneé, yo ahorita te sigo…

-¿Les falta mucho? – se acercó preguntando cuando terminó de despachar a Jasper.

-Estas de aquí no funcionan – dijo Eddie frustrado señalando una gran cantidad de cuerdas de luz, pero Alice no le prestó atención porque en esos momentos entro Bella seguida del chucho…

-¡Bella! – chilló el pequeño demonio como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez – quédate con Em y Ed ayudándolos con las luces mientras yo voy a ver cómo le va a Andrew en el tejado – dijo el demonio de corrido sin respirar – Jacob…¿vienes? – le preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

-No gracias, creo que soy más útil aquí – dijo el perro, corrección, la mascota de Bella.

-Ok –dijo el duende.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué a él sólo le dices "Ok" y no lo le haces problema como a nosotros? – mascullé. _"Nada es justo en esta vida Emmie" _dijo mi mini Alice. "_Si no míranos: yo soy muy chata y Rose es muy rubia_" dijo ganándose un golpe de parte de mi mini diosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bella acercándose con Jacob, para cuando Alice se fue con Rose a ver cómo iban en el tejado.

-No prenden – dije cruzándome de brazos queriendo ir tras ellas.

-Déjame verlas – dijo Jacob tomando el extremo de la cuerda que había soltado.

-Yo puedo hacerlo chucho – dijo mi primito Eddie molesto.

-Si claro, y por eso mismo toda la estancia brilla por tu proeza – dijo tirando de la cuerda para revisarla – sostén esto – dijo tendiéndome el enchufe.

-Uy Eddie – dije riéndome de él.

-Hemos estado trabajando muy bien sin tu ayuda chucho – gruñó Eddie.

-Ya no peleen – dijo Bella sentándose en el suelo.

-Déjalos Bella, ya estaba comenzando a extrañar verlos pelear – dije sentándome a su lado – toma – le extendí una tira de luces para que me ayude a cambiarle los foquitos rotos por los de repuesto.

-Emmet, ¿puedes alcanzarme ese foco de color verde? – dijo señalando los repuestos que estaban a mi lado.

-¿Este? – dije señalando uno rojo a propósito.

-Dije verde… - rió Jacob.

-Toma – dije tirándole el que me pidió.

-Tienes que ponerle un repuesto amarillo… - dijo el metiche de Eddie.

-Estoy siguiendo la secuencia Cullen, sé qué color sigue… - respondió el chucho.

-Entonces eres daltónico – masculló Ed.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos – dijo el perro malhumorado.

-Estas ya están – dijo Bella acabando de arreglar cinco tiras - ¿ellos todavía no acaban? – me preguntó en un susurro al ver cómo cada uno tiraba de su parte de la cuerda estando de un extremo al otro separados por un par de metros, y tensando la cuerda por la fuerza que ejercían.

-No creo que acaben Belli-Bells – dije riendo por la escena.

-No puedo creer que tenga que compartir cuarto contigo – masculló Eddie cambiando un par de focos más.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en la sala – respondió Jacob- o si prefieres puedo hablar con mi suegra para que te hagan un espacio en el garaje – dijo el chucho haciéndome reír.

-Lo siento – murmuré al ver que Eddie empezó a verme mal.

-Reneé no es tu suegra – gruño Ed.

-Pronto lo será – dijo el chucho.

-Sobre mi cadáver perro – agregó Ed.

-Entonces abra que ir haciéndote el ataúd – contestó el chucho.

-Que sea azul, es su color favorito… - agregué sin pensar, pero es que quería participar en su conversación.

-Cállate Em – dijeron Bella y Eddie a la vez.

-Ya quisieras tenerme fuera de tu camino chucho – dijo Eddie sosteniendo con mas fuerza su lado de la cuerda.

-Tú no eres amenaza para mí chupasangre.

-Ya terminé con estas – dijo Bella cansada mirando del uno al otro ya que nosotros estábamos sentados al medio de ambos – pruébalos mientras yo voy a preparar algo para comer…

-¡Comida! – exclamé emocionado tomando los enchufes que Bella me estaba dando poniéndolos junto a los que esperaban para ser probados- quiero chocolate – dije y ella asintió levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-Terminé – dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Enciéndelo Emmet – dijo el chucho. "¿_Y ahora cuál era su enchufe?_" pensé mirando la cantidad de éstos que reposaban en el suelo.

-No Em, aún no. – dijo Eddie queriendo revisar lo hecho por el chucho.

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen – dijo el perro – Emmet, hazlo.

-No lo hagas Emmet – masculló Ed.

-¿No confías en tu trabajo Cullen?

-No confío en el tuyo que es diferente…

"_¿Será éste?_" pensé levantando un enchufe cuadrado. "No, creo que era más oscuro" volví a meditar examinando otro.

-Chicos – los llamé a ver si me podían ayudar pero desistí al ver que seguían peleando. "_Este es muy grueso_" pensé.

-Son excusas Cullen…

-Muérete Jacob – "_Creo que esta entre uno de estos tres_" pensé comenzando a buscar el final de sus cuerdas. "_No, no eran_" pensé cansado.

-Necesito ayuda – pedí pero ellos no me prestaron atención – ayuda, aquí… - volví a repetir, pero nada.

-Ya que tanto confías en tus habilidades, ¿por qué no hacemos una apuesta Cullen?

-Explícate Perro – _"Estas de aquí no son" _pensé separando una buena cantidad de cuerdas. "¿_Ahora qué hago?_" pensé viendo que aún me quedaba por descartar la mitad… _"la prueba de Ensayo/Error nunca falla". _

-Si tu lado de la cuerda no enciende dormirás en el sofá, y si el mío no enciende…

-¿Te regresarás a NY? – preguntó Ed esperanzado.

-No Cullen, si mi lado de la cuerda no enciende, yo dormiré en el sofá y tú tendrás la habitación para ti solo.

"_Ya, éstas de aquí tampoco son" _pensé enchufándolos y viendo cómo sus cuerdas se encendían regadas por el suelo. "_Entonces me quedan estas dos_" pensé contento… _"No creo que sea una buena idea Em" _dijo mi mini Alice…

-Trato hecho – "_¿Qué trato?_" pensé saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Es éste… creo – murmuré contento.

-Emmet – dijeron los dos – hazlo – ordenaron sosteniendo cada uno su lado de la cuerda.

-Ok – dije. "_¡Que encienda! ¡Que encienda! ¡Que encienda!_" rogué mentalmente para cuando la cuerda que ambos sostenían comenzó a brillar – ¡Oh, oh! – exclamé cuando esta comenzó a parpadear y el transformador a mi lado, en el que tenía enchufados varias tiras, terminó haciendo corto circuito.

Los focos de las cuerdas se terminaron quemaron en cadena, haciendo explotar uno que otro en su recorrido, y claro, la cuerda que sostenían Ed y Jake no fue la excepción.

-¡Mie…! – chilló Jacob recibiendo una fuerte descarga antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Em…! – gritó Eddie ante de desplomarse a su lado, al haber estado agarrado unos focos que terminaron explotando. _"Creo que ésa era…" _pensé sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Desconéctala! – escuché que gritó Bella, pero era por las puras, la luz se había ido en toda la casa.

-¿Están vivos? – preguntó mi diosa acercándose en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco pude distinguir las figuras de Bella, Alice, Rose y Jasper rodeando los cuerpos, éste último sosteniendo una linterna para alumbrar a los chicos.

-Per-dis-te-Cu-llen – exhaló en un susurro el perro.

-Fue-em-pa-te-tram-po-so- masculló Eddie con esfuerzo.

-Jacob, te esta saliendo humo de la cabeza – dijo Alice revisándolo.

-Mataron sus últimas neuronas – dijo mi Rose.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Jasper.

-Creo que esto se sobrecalentó – dijo Bella señalando el transformador quemado.

-¿Un corto circuito? – preguntó Jaz revisando los cables.

-Con un apagón general – masculló Rose - ¡Emmet! - exclamó..

-Jeje… este… ¿lo siento? – pregunté viendo los cuerpos de Ed y Jake.

-Te-voy-a-ma-tar- masculló Jake desde el suelo.

-Mas-te-va-le-que-co-rras-Em –dijo Eddie intentando levantarse.

"_Disfruta del día hasta que un imbécil te lo arruine" _dijo mi mini diosa, mientras mi mini Alice asentía a su lado.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews?

Espero no haya habido muchos errores ya que no tuve tiempo de betearlo…

Antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por este par de fics…

h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5628429 / 1 / The _ Rescue

h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5625569 / 1 / Dirty _ sex

Ambos son preciosos… el primero es parte de un concurso organizado por mi amiga emmyswans, y esta escrito por Kriito Cullen Masen… léanlo, no se arrepentirán. Y el segundo es un fic sado-masoquista, jejeje, les va a encantar, y es de mi querida amiga Melo Yue… pásense por ellos…

Bueno mis reinas… Creo que esto era todo…

No recuerdo exactamente qué les quería decir…

Ya lo recordaré luego… creo…

Nos estamos leyendo…

Dejenme reviews, ¿siiiiiii?

No sean malitas… jejeje.

A más revies, menos demoro…

Besos…

¡Las quiero!

Patty


	14. Meribel II

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

* * *

¡LEER ESTE CHAPTER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO! ^^

Este capítulo es algo… ¿cómo dijo mi ami?... "excéntrico"… sí, si, eso ^^. Me disculpo anticipadamente por la montaña rusa de sentimientos que puedan experimentar, pero… no es mi culpa haber estado expuesta a los efectos del exceso de chocolate en mi sangre, que dicho sea de paso, debí haber abandonado hace tiempo pero no puedo, It's my Guilty Pleasure ^^…

Por otro lado, lamento la demora pero estuve trabajando en un nuevo fic, se llama, **Reminiscences**… y pues, no pude avanzar GP hasta haber subido el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia ^^. Me haría mucha ilusión que se pasarán por ahí y me dieran sus opiniones…

Bueno, antes que pasemos al chapter, aquí están las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews:

* * *

**Janilichi: **¡Mi hija! Gracias por tus palabras, yo también te extraño mucho. Espero que pronto nos podamos ver, junto a las prostis ^^… cuando dijiste eso de la tarjeta, me sentí culpable reina. De verdad que lo siento mucho, siento haber faltado ese día. Para la próxima no vuelvo a salir con Imelda ^^… Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, me han pasado un montón de cosas durante estas vacaciones así que estoy recargada con nuevas historias para divertirte durante un rato… Reina, ¡voy a hacer una pijamada en mi casa!... Ve pidiendo permiso ^^…

**GrizMoon; **¡Bienvenida cielo! Estoy muy contenta que a esta altura del fic, todavía haya gente que me quiera leer. Jejeje, creo que tienes razón en algo, ¡Emmet es un sueño!, tan esponjocito, travieso, y algunas veces problemático. Si no amara tanto a Edward y Jake, hace tiempo me hubiera cambiado de Team. Por cierto reina, quería hacerte una pregunta… ¿Por qué crees que la joya que Ed le va a dar a Bella es un anillo?... ^^ bueno, te dejo para que disfrutes del capítulo y pienses en esa pregunta. Espero leerte en este también, y claro, si puedes, pásate por mi nueva historia.

**Mayreni: **Hola reina ^^. Gracias por tu review, me emocionó ver lo mucho que te gusta esta historia. Y contestando a tu pedido, pues, cuando dije que nos acercábamos al final, me refería al fin de la primera mitad de GP, ^^ jejeje sorry si te hice preocupar pensando que la historia acabaría en dos capítulos. Nada que ver con eso, todavía les tengo algunos capítulos más… ya verás. Por otro lado, intentaré traerles más lemmons, me da gusto que te haya fascinado el de la masturbación, jajaja, casi no lo subo pensando en que tal vez era demasiado… pero ahora que veo que les gusta lo pervertido, jajaja, les traeré algunas cositas más que les tengo guardadas por ahí. Bueno ahora sí, disfruta del capítulo. Saludos desde acá para el más allá (traducción: de Perú para República Dominicana ^^)… ¡Antes que me olvide! Jeje, ¡Anímate a escribir cielo! Si necesitas una beta, aquí estoy para servirte. Cuídate mucho, y espero leerte en éste capítulo también. (PS: si puedes, pásate por mi nueva historia…) Besos ^^.

**Diosapagana: **¡Priscila! ^^ ¿Cómo estás reina?... te confieso algo, jaja, yo también prefiero al mini Emmet, ¡es un amor!... A pesar de lo rarito que pueda hacer ver al Emmet de carne y hueso, jejeje, pero como se los expliqué en el bonus, Bella y Ed tienen motivos de sobra para imaginárselo a Emmet disfrazado siempre… como yo digo: "son pequeños traumas de la infancia"**. **Por otro lado cielo, espero me puedas tener un poco de paciencia con tu pedido, ya que, estoy esperando llegar a la primera mitad de GP, y ahí te subo el Jake/Bella que me pediste… jeje en realidad creo que varias de las chicas me van a querer matar, pero no importa, jaja de todos modos, será un flash back o bonus, así que no creo que nadie muera de la impresión… bueno reina, disfruta del capítulo. Si puedes, pásate por mi nueva historia, se llama "Reminiscences", y puede ser que te agrade… Besos ^^…

**karin cullen:** hola reina, espero estés bien y me puedas disculpar la demora. Jejeje, el estar trabajando en mi otro fic me distrajo durante estos últimos días… pero bueno, volví y con más ocurrencias… Jejeje, presta atención a las pistas que estamos por llegar a la recta final de esta primera mitad. Cuídate cielo, y si puedes pásate por mi nueva historia… Besos, Patty ^^.

**Ibetrh:** ¡Hola Jefa ¬¬!... respondiendo a tu comentario Ime, pues… ¡NO! ¡no conozco la definición de corto!...jajaja, bueno, en realidad si, es sólo que lo hago apropósito para que tu sufras traduciéndolo... ¡Si yo caigo tú también!... no es justo que yo sea la única que sufra ¬¬… Por otro lado, ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS DEL TEAM JAKWARD, PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y PUNTO!, y no le eches la culpa a Kriito, ¬¬…. De todos modos haré el outtake Jake/Bella, en eso si tienes razón, se los debo a las chicas del Team Chucho Bello… sólo házmelo recordar… ya, estamos hablando Ime… ¡Bye Chica Dictadora!

**Yekilandia:** ¡Cielo!Lamento haber demorado, pero es que estaba trabajando en mi otro fic aprovechando lo sensible que estaba por esos días. ^^ pero bueno, aquí regresé con un nuevo capítulo, prometo no demorar tanto para el próximo, después de todo ya estamos por llegar a la primera mitad, cuídate mucho cielo, y si puedes pásate por mi nueva historia… Nos estamos leyendo…

**Rose:** ¡Oe enferma ^^! Subí una nueva historia, pásate por ella y derrama algunas lágrimas en mi honor… jajaja, por otro lado, ¡a quién diablos le dices HEBREA!... ¡Yo soy Limeña!... jajaja, ¡Lo siento, ese fue un mal chiste!... pero ya, no importa, pásate por mi nueva historia y dime qué te pareció… cuídate ami, te quiero mucho… (PS: No he olvidado que me debes mi Híbrido, todavía sigo esperando ¬¬…)

**LaAbuela: **hola reina, ¿cómo estás? ¡Nuevo capítulo! Jejeje, espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado (A veces me pregunto, por qué me tienen tanta paciencia… u_u')… pero bueno, aquí esta, espero sea de tu agrado y con eso me gane sus perdones por la demora. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto… Patty ^^.

**Emma:** ¡Gracias a ti por leerla cielo y tomarte un tiempo en dejar tu comentario! Aprecio mucho cada uno de ellos… por otro lado, jejeje, me da tanto gusto saber que les puedo arrancar algunas sonrisas, así que continuaré con mi trabajo, hasta que me toque hacerlas llorar… jejeje, cuídate mucho cielo, espero te puedas pasar por mi nueva historia, se llama Reminiscence, me gustaría saber mucho tu opinión ya que es algo muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir… Besos, cuídate mucho.

**VVICKY:** ¡Tan divina!Espero hayas tenido un fin de semana espectacular, y pues, este nuevo capítulo no haga más que endulzarte el inicio de otra semana… cuídate mucho cielo, espero te agrade este new chapter… por cierto, subí una nueva historia, si puedes, pásate por ella y dime qué te pareció, Besos, cuídate mucho… Patty ^^…

**Piita Masen: **¡Hola reina! Jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo de Just Emmet, pero sobre todo la historia en sí. Gracias por acompañarme a través de esta y mis otras historias, lo aprecio mucho cielo, eres un sol. Cuídate ami, espero éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado y te pueda arrancar algunas risas. Después de todo, ése es mi propósito, cuando me toque hacerlas llorar, les voy a avisar con anticipación jejeje. Besos reina. Nos leemos.

**Gaby: **jeje, creo que sí tienes razón cielo, como dijiste: "Sólo Emmet puede crear un desastre de tan poco"… pero es Emmet, así que no podemos hacer nada con él, vive para sonreír y hacerle la vida imposible a otros… jejejeje. Bueno, espero éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado reina, si te gusta, házmelo saber que estaré esperando con ansias ver qué te pareció. Por cierto, he subido una nueva historia, se llama "Reminiscences", si puedes, pásate por ella y dame tu opinión. Cuídate mucho, y espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^

**Solange: **hola cielo, bienvenida a esta historia y gracias por tu tomarte un tiempo en dejarme un review ^^… espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. En realidad no pude avanzar mucho este fic debido a que estuve escribiendo uno nuevo, se llama Reminiscence, creo ya lo leíste, ¿verdad? Me pareció ver por ahí un comentario con tu nombre ^^, gracias cielo, y antes de que me olvide, Edward sí se llegó a casar (el muy tarado ¬¬) y Bella fue una espectadora muda (la muy conformista ¬¬), ¿Con quién se casó? Pues vas a tener que esperar al siguiente chapter para eso. Pero hablando de Guilty Pleasure, pues, muchas de tus dudas serán resueltas en este capítulo y el próximo, pero te dejo otro dato, lamentablemente no nos podremos librar de Tanya durante algún tiempo. Sí, la bruja volverá, y recargada… y en cuanto al chucho, pues, aunque no lo creas, no es una mala persona, ya lo verás en este y el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate cielo, y espero leerte en este capítulo también. Un beso enorme, y cualquier cosa, aquí estoy para servirte. Besos ^^

**Ninee95: **¡¡Ninee!!Lo sé, lo sé… esta vez demoré (ojala me atropellara un carro para sentirme menos culpable jejeje ^^), pero como les dije, subí una nueva historia y eso me mantuvo ocupada por algunos días, eso y las fiestas de las cuales no pude escapar U__U'… Pero bueno, no demoraré tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo ^^… si puedes, pásate por mi nueva historia y dame tu opinión. Cuídate cielo, y espero leerte en este capítulo también… besos ^^

**Libélula:** jejeje, creo que todas amamos a Emmet cielo, yo me considero una de las primeras. Emmet es de esas personas a las que puedes amar sin esfuerzo ^^… pero bueno, aquí les vengo con otro capítulo, una mezcla de romanticismo, humor y una pisca de drama. Espero sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, y espero te puedas pasar por mi nueva historia. Besos, un abrazo ^^

**Maria de canarias: **hola cielo, jejeje, espero que tus papis no te hayan hecho mucho problema por estarlos despertando en medio de la noche al estarte riendo a voz en cuello ^^… jejeje, para la próxima trata de pedirles que se pongan tampones en las orejas para que no les fastidie el ruido jajaja. Sorry por el mal chiste. Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, más travesuras, más problemas para nuestros personajes, y más celos… espero sea de tu agrado reina. Me esforzaré más para traerles los capítulos más seguidos ^^, por cierto, si puedes pásate por mi nueva historia, se llama "Reminiscences" y aunque tiene un inicio dramático, las cosas van cambiando con el transcurso de los chapters ^^… bueno cielo, te dejo para que sigas leyendo, cualquier cosa, aquí estoy para servirte. Besos reina, y espero leerte en este capítulo también. Patty ^^

**melO Yue: **Oe loca, jaja, ya me llegó tu fic para betearlo… casi no doy con él ami, se supone que ya no reviso esa bandeja (u__u') pero no sé qué me dio por entrar a revisarlo esta semana. Empezaré a trabajar en tu segundo capítulo, ¿ok?... Estamos hablando por el msn, aunque últimamente no te veo en conexión ^^… ¿en dónde andas _perdida_? ¡Cualquiera avisa para perdernos juntas! Jaja, cuídate ami, estamos hablando. Bye ^^

**OiOangelita1990: **Una más que ama a Emmet, jajaja. Entonces creo que deberías unirte al TEAM EMMET, jajaja, yo soy parte de él, ya que adoro a mi oso picón, esponjocito y gracioso. Bueno reina, nuevo capítulo, nuevas aventuras, nuevos accidentes ^^… aunque esta vez no me explayaré tanto… cuídate cielo, y si puedes y quieres, pásate por mi nueva historia, puede ser que te guste. Un beso enorme y espero leerte en este capítulo también. Besos ^^

**Kriito Cullen Masen: **Estoy pensando seriamente en las mejores opciones que me dan las formas de tortura china… ¿sabes para quién, verdad? O mejor dicho, ¿para quienes? Sinceramente estoy en un gran debate interno, por un lado; una mini yo, tierna y dulce, disfrazada da hadita y con su polvo de estrella me dice: ¡No Patty, meterles corriente en sus pies húmedos es malo!, y por el otro, una mini yo vestida de rojo sexy, con colita y tridente en mano, dice: ¡No le hagas caso a la mosca talqueada, y hazlo, y si puedes, incinéralas vivas! Uhmmm, tú que crees que deba hacer ami… ^^ jajaja, bueno ya estoy alucinando, como te dije hace un rato, Ime y tu me van a hacerme la existencia a cuadritos… ¡y yo que le echaba la culpa a la universidad por el estrés por el que estaba pasando!… ¡cuán equivocada he estado! ¡Gracias ami ¬¬! ¿Se nota el sarcasmo? Porque esa es la idea… bueno cielo, mejor no sigo… disfruta de este capítulo y estamos hablando luego para que escojas cómo quieres ser torturada… ^^ besos reina, tkm.

**Zukii-Neziie: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado cielo, pero por otro lado, me disculpo por haber demorado en subir este capítulo. Entre estar inconsciente casi una semana, luego no poder escribir GP por estar escribiendo "Reminiscences", pues, como que tarde un poquito, ¿verdad? Jeje. Espero me disculpes la demora cielo. Pero bueno, mejor no te interrumpo más, debes estar queriendo leer lo que les tengo preparado ahora, disfrútalo reina y dime qué te pareció. Y si puedes y quieres, pásate por mi nueva historia, puede ser que te guste. Un beso y abrazo enorme. Patty ^^

**Bellaliz: **¡Hola chica de las pastillas! Jajaja, créeme, no me he olvidado de eso… y lo he usado de una forma algo diferente en este capítulo, espero me puedas decir qué te parece, jejeje… por otro lado, jajaja, se nota que adoras a Jacob, le deseas tanto bien: primero que lo dopen con algunas pastillas para dormir, luego que se aleje de la cabaña debido a una catástrofe, sólo falta que quieras que lo sepulte una avalancha… jajaja, ¡me encantan tus ideas! Si no amara tanto al chucho ya lo hubiese desaparecido del mapa hace tiempo, pero bueno, por ahora sólo le sacaré provecho a sus desgracias. Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo reina, y pásate por mi nuevo fic si puedes. Un beso. Cuídate ^^

**sereniti84: **Aquí estoy, de nuevo. Jeje. Gracias por tu review cielo, siempre tan expresiva jajaja. Sorry, un mal chiste ^^, son las pastillas supongo. Bueno, cuídate mucho cielo, si puedes pásate por mi nuevo fic, nos estamos leyendo. Besos ^^

**Amelie 666: **¡Amelie! Jajaja, no me emborraché tanto con el incidente del pavo reina, sólo terminé algo mareadita y viendo borroso ^^… pero es la segunda vez que me pasa, a estas alturas mi mami no debería dejar que me acerque a ese pobre animal momentos antes de su hora final… jejeje, pero no importa, es divertido y lo volvería a otro lado, gracias por amar a Emmet, jajaja, él y tu servidora te lo agradecemos. Espero no haber demorado tanto en actualizar esta vez, como ves, tuve motivos de sobra, y por cierto, si puedes, pásate por mi nueva historia. A pesar de que comienza algo dramática, las cosas van a ir cambiando con el transcurso de los capítulos. Cuídate mucho cielo, espero leerte en este capítulo también. Kiss.

**Ericastelo: **¡Hola y bienvenida a esta historia!Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^, me encanta ver que a estas alturas del fic todavía hay gente que se toma un ratito para leer esta historia… espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado reina. Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo y si puedes, dime qué te pareció. Por cierto, he subido una nueva historia, si quieres date una vuelta por ahí… aunque parece un inicio algo repetitivo, la historia es algo diferente, jejeje, el summary lo dice todo ^^… Bien, ahora si te dejo para que leas este capítulo, cuídate mucho.

**Kpatycullen: **jajaja, ¿sabes reina? Esto que dijiste: _"Y bella que tanto hace con el chucho ese encerrada"…_jajaja, me sonó a algo que dirían los celosos de Edward y Charlie. Jaja, pero bueno reina, tenemos que entender que la pobre está amarrada, porque Jacob no es sólo su novio, sino también un gran amigo… sé que no he hablado mucho de su relación, eso lo deje para los outtakes, pero bueno, ellos antes de ser novios fueron grandes amigos, así que dime tú: _¿lastimarías a un gran amigo de esa manera o buscarías el momento para hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible?_... después de todo, igual va a terminar con él ^^… ¿Por qué no tratar de quedar bien?.. jaja, ya bueno, son demasiadas preguntas ^^ … a veces me emociono escribiendo… por eso las respuestas a los reviews son tan largas U__U'… pero bien, mejor te dejo para que leas este capítulo y si puedes, pásate por mi nueva historia. Besos reina ^^

**Abril:** ¡Mi Abril querida ^^! Tu siempre tan buena jaja, sabes cielo, eres la única, aparte de Ime que se preocupa por el chucho… ¡Gracias Dios! Jajaja, ¡Hasta que por fin alguien le tiene…bueno… pena! Jaja, pero algo es algo ^^… por otro lado cielo, gracias por preocuparte por mi estado, y pues sí, ya estoy recontra animada como siempre. La depresión no es algo que me caracterice, ya que soy de las personas que están riendo todo el día ^^… ya dejé a un lado los problemas y las preocupaciones, pues para qué preocuparme si es que desde pequeña siempre he estado enferma ^^… así que una enfermad más o una menos no importa… bueno reina, te dejo para que leas este capítulo, cuídate mucho, y por cierto, pásate por mi nueva historia ^^… besos reina.

**ekate94: **¡Ami! Como lo prometí, aquí este capítulo con mucho cariño para ti. Espero sea de tu agrado reina ^^… por otro lado, lamento la demora, estuve algo perdida en las fiestas y luego, trabajando en mi nuevo fic, que por cierto, si puedes y quieres, pásate por ahí y dame tu opinión, jaja, ya parezco disco rayado diciéndole a todo mundo lo mismo ^^… pero bueno, por fin, aquí está por lo que estuvieron esperando… Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo, cuídate mucho cielo, y espero leerte pronto ^^…

* * *

**Este capítulo tiene una muy dedicación especial. Para una fiel lectora, amiga, y sobretodo porque estuviste conmigo desde el inicio, teniéndome paciencia a pesar de todo. **

**Gracias reina por acompañarme a lo largo de esta travesía. **

**Con mucho cariño para: **

**Ekate94**

* * *

**Meribel II**

"_Si no puedes ayudar, molesta. Lo importante es participar_"

* * *

**Día 2…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bella POV**

-¡Auch Bella! Eso arde… - dijo el cobarde de mi novio retirando su mano de mi regazo.

-¡No te muevas! – mascullé entre dientes, volviendo a atrapar su mano.

Había pasado una hora desde que llegamos del hospital. Al comienzo, no habíamos creído necesario hacer dicho viaje al centro de salud del pueblo, ya que los chicos sólo presentaban quemaduras leves y una que otra ampolla, nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de hielo y cremas. Pero nuestros planes se vieron arruinados por otro pequeño accidente en el tejado. Específicamente por la fatal combinación de: Santa Claus y sus malditos renos, un apagón general cortesía de Emmet, y claro, el infaltable Andrew como la cereza que decoraría ese pastel de calamidades.

En realidad nadie sabe cómo se dieron las cosas, pero Leanne, Esme, Reneé, Charlie y Carlisle coincidían en una sola cosa: Andrew tenía la culpa. Según cuentan, por dárselas de malabarista profesional, terminó tropezando con una cuerda en el suelo del tejado justo cuando se produjo el apagón general, cayendo luego del techo, no sin antes, llevarse en su encuentro al pobre de Charlie, quién se llevó la peor parte de la caída ya que tío Andrew terminó sobre él.

¡Pobre Charlie! Tan sólo llevábamos un día en Meribel y ya tenía una pierna enyesada y el brazo izquierdo en una escayola.

-¡Quédate quieto! – volví a resoplar. Le eché una ojeada a Charlie, quien estaba desparramado en el mueble continuo al nuestro, gruñéndole a cualquiera que se acercara ha más de un metro a la redonda. "_¡Bueno, por lo menos eso le imposibilitará hacer sus rondas nocturnas!_" pensé más tranquila, volviendo a untar más crema sobre sus quemaduras.

-¿Algún problema, nena? – preguntó mi papi dejando el mando a larga distancia para centrar su atención en Jake. "_Por lo visto está con ganas de pelear_" pensé viendo cómo mi novio tragaba incómodo por su mirada.

-Nada que no pueda solucionar yo, papi… - sonreí, metiéndole un coscorrón a Jacob para que dejara de moverse – terminé… - suspiré, empezando a levantarme – ahora se un buen niño y estate sin meterte en problemas por un buen rato – dije alejándome de él.

-¿A dónde vas amor? – preguntó mi futuro ex-novio nervioso, al ver que se quedaría con mi padre, solos, en la sala…- _"¿En serio pensaba que Charlie le iba a hacer algo? ¡Si el pobre ni se podía mover!" _pensé rodando los ojos.

-Voy con… -titubeé- Alice – la verdad es que quería ver a Edward, pero eso era algo que no le podía decir, por ahora. Estaba algo ansiosa desde que habíamos llegado del hospital ya que lo había perdido de vista desde entonces, y mis nervios aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba. Jacob siguió viéndome desconfiado, pero decidió no decir nada ya que mi padre estaba muy atento a cada una de nuestras palabras.

Salí corriendo al segundo piso en donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones, ya que supuse Edward estaría descansando. Aunque… ¿Y si Jacob se le ocurría irse a recostar un rato? ¿Y si nos encontraba? ¿Qué le diría?... bueno, algo se me ocurriría en ese momento, por ahora sólo quería ver a Edward. Nerviosa como estaba, no le presté mucha atención a Alice cuando me la crucé en las escaleras, quien estaba dando órdenes a los del personal para que terminaran de arreglar el desastre que Andrew y Emmet habían dejado a su paso… "_Por lo menos desistió en hacernos continuar con eso de los adornos_" resoplé, llegando al segundo piso.

-¡Bella! – exclamó al ver que la pasaba de largo sin decirle nada - ¡Espera Bella! – dijo dándome el alcance a los pocos segundos. Me detuve a regañadientes viendo como el pequeño demonio comenzaba a sonreír satisfecha despachando a las personas a sus labores, para luego acercarse a mí con sus andares de bailarina.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Bella? – preguntó haciéndome rodar los ojos. "_¿Acaso no era obvio?_".

-Edward… - me limité a contestar, "_Que ella misma saque sus propias conclusiones_" pensé. Vi la comprensión brillar en sus ojos, pero no le di tiempo a decir nada pues me dirigí al cuarto de Ed, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

-Uhmmm… - murmuró al verme tomar la manilla para girarla – él no está en su cuarto – dijo mirándose las uñas, me giré a verla intrigada, con la clara pregunta de cuál era su paradero plasmada en mi rostro. Pero el pequeño demonio no me prestó atención y comenzó a alisarse arrugas inexistentes en la chompa que llevaba…

-Entonces… - suspiré – oh grandísima Alice, tú que todo lo ves y lo sabes… - repetí esa frase que había venido diciéndole desde que la conocía y usaba cada vez que quería sacarle información – ¿dónde diablos…? – respiré varias veces tratando de controlarme al ver que el demonio ese comenzaba a disfrutar del suspenso y mi poca paciencia - ¿Me podrías decir en dónde esta Ed, por favor?

-Uhmmm… no sé si decirte… - comentó sonriendo perversamente…

-Alice… - dije haciendo el puchero que aprendí de ella. "¡_Que funcione! ¡que funcione!_" pensé, ya que una cosa era usarla con Edward quien cedía a todos mis gustos, pero otra muy diferente era intentarlo con Alice…

-Ok, ok, pero deja de hacer esa cosa… no puedo creer que después de tantos años no hayas aprendido a hacerlo bien- resopló fastidiada, rodando los ojos – tu Eddie esta con mi Jazzy despidiendo a los electricistas – agregó.

-¿Dónde está el fuego? – preguntó dándome el alcance, ya que había salido disparada a la primera planta – Esme le curó las heridas y está como si nada hubiese pasado…

-Aja – mascullé deseando haber sido yo quien lo hubiera hecho.

-Tampoco era para tanto, en realidad quien peor se la llevó fue el pobre de Charlie – siguió parloteando el pequeño demonio a mi lado - ¿No te sorprende que Andrew no se haya hecho nada? ¡Y Emmet! – exclamó riendo por lo bajo – aunque…. – murmuró pensativa, pasando conmigo por uno de los pasillos – no creo que Leanne y Rose los dejen pasar de esta noche… - dijo riendo a más no poder.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté al llegar al rellano de las escaleras.

-Bueno… ¿Los ves por algún lado? – preguntó como si fuera obvia la razón – Rose pensaba dejar encerrado a Em hasta que regresemos a NY, y Leanne estaba pensando empujar a Andrew por las escaleras a ver si así Charlie no decidía cobrar venganza por sus propias manos… Uhmmm – murmuró meditando en sus palabras - ¡corrección!, _por su propia mano_… - se corrigió al ver que Charlie necesitaría un milagro para tirar a Andrew de las escaleras con una sola mano, he imposibilitado de caminar con tanta facilidad.

-Fue un accidente… - sonreí, recordando lo consternado que había estado Andrew para luego romper en sonoras carcajadas al ver a mi padre con la escayola y el yeso.

-Sí, sí, claro – dijo restándole importancia – pero sabes… la idea no es mala… Leanne dijo que si enyesaran a Andrew de cuerpo entero, eso le impediría provocar más accidentes por "casualidad" – ambas nos miramos incrédulas.

-¡No lo creo! – dijimos a la vez, rompiendo en risas histéricas para luego suspirar resignadas.

-En todo caso deberían imposibilitar a padre e hijo, ¿no crees? – pregunté yo.

-Se lo sugeriré a Rose cuando la vea – dijo el pequeño demonio saliendo junto a mí de la casa.

Ya llevábamos prácticamente un día en este lugar y aún no me podía acostumbrar al hermoso paraje. Respiré extasiada, deteniéndome fuera del gigantesco chalet, dejando que el frío aire ingresara a mis pulmones refrescando todo a su paso y la fría brisa de la mañana me hiciera estremecer. Una sensación de tranquilidad y parsimonia inundó cada uno de mis sentidos al contemplar el crepúsculo extasiada por la gama de colores que teñían el cielo en esos momentos. Cerré los ojos, dejándome inundar por la magia del momento, sintiendo cómo él caleidoscopio de sensaciones se alzaba como una espiral dentro de mí.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos – susurró su voz aterciopelada en mi oído, haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Tan barata me crees? – respondí sin abrir los ojos.

-Uhmmm… entonces, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré – dijo rodeándome con sus brazos, depositando un tierno beso en mi nuca. Me estremecí al contacto de sus fríos labios con mi piel pero eso no me importó ya que con sus caricias podía enviar lenguas de fuego por todo mi cuerpo, capaces de incinerar cada una de mis células a su paso.

-¿Lo que quiera? – pregunté disfrutando del momento.

-Lo que quieras cielo – suspiró él. Me removí ansiosa hasta conseguir girarme y afrontarlo sin salirme del refugio de sus brazos.

Los primeros rayos de luz caían sobre la nieve que cubría el hermoso paraje, a un lado nuestro, las montañas se alzaban imponentes y majestuosas pero ya nada tenía sentido y la belleza del lugar pasó a un segundo plano al compararla con el dios hecho hombre frente a mí. Su cabello yacía más desordenado que nuca, como si el poco viento que soplaba en esta fría mañana se hubiese encontrado ansioso de hallar morada en medio de esos hilos de cobre. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero con la expresión pacífica y relajada, como si estuviera disfrutando de una verdad privada. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, dándole un toque adorable a su rostro… y sus labios… ¡Oh Dios!... tenía los labios entreabiertos, dejando que su cálido y embriagador aliento me diera de lleno en la cara., haciéndome añorar ese manjar que siempre me sabría a gloria.

-Edward – lo llamé temiendo romper la calma que lo rodeaba.

-Espera Bella – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia haciendo que el ritmo de mi corazón cobrara más fuerza, anticipando sus planes entreabrí los labios para recibirlo gustosa, pero una vez más me desconcertó al detenerse a escasos centímetros de mí, hasta reposar su frente sobre la mía.

-Edward… - quise quejarme pero él me detuvo, poniendo uno de sus largos y suaves dedos sobre mis labios, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

-Espera… - sonrió, consciente de lo que ocasionaba en mí. Poco a poco su mano fue descendiendo, acariciando primero mi caliente mejilla debido a la sangre que se había aglomerado bajo esa porción de piel, haciéndome sonrojar de maneras impensables, su tacto, cálido y suave me acariciaba con cuidado, como si temiera que me fuera a romper de un momento a otro, para luego descender por mi cuello, hombros y terminar en mis manos donde entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Suspiré rendida ante él, con lo que sólo él podía producir en mí. Pero no me dio mucho tiempo para que pudiera calmar mi desbocado corazón, sino que llevo nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta la altura de su corazón donde dejó reposar la palma de mi mano y la cubrió con las suyas, como si temiera que las fuera a apartar.

-¿Lo sientes? – preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados. Detuve los miles de pensamientos que se aglomeraban en mi mente luchando por captar mi atención, y me concentré en uno solo, en sentir lo que sea que Edward quisiera mostrarme - ¿lo escuchas? – preguntó ahora exhalando un suspiro. Cerré los ojos al igual que él y me concentré en sentir con las manos. Bajo nuestras palmas, y bajo toda esa ropa, el corazón de Edward bombeaba veloz en su pecho, dando tumbos constantes y fuertes, siguiendo un ritmo desconocido, siguiendo su propia melodía.

-Si… - suspiré hipnotizada por ese hermoso descubrimiento. Era como si el corazón de Edward quisiera cantar para mí. Abrí los ojos maravillada, y lo que vi me robó el aliento. Edward estaba observándome fijamente con mi sonrisa favorita adornando su perfecto rostro, pero eran sus ojos los que me hablaban ahora, llameaban con un amor infinito y una adoración inimaginable.

-Eres la única capaz de hacer cantar a mi corazón – dijo ahora serio – te amo demasiado Bella, tanto que no sé expresarlo con palabras pues se me hace imposible cuantificar esto que siento por ti… - y mientras él comenzó a decir eso, algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a bañar mi rostro.

-No llores amor – dijo pasando sus manos por mi rostro – si dije algo que te molestó, no… - comenzó a decir ansioso pero no lo dejé continuar, sino que lo besé… lo besé tratando de hacerle saber con esto lo que me habían provocado sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo – dije cuando por fin nos alejamos para poder respirar. Él rió para mí, haciendo que ese armonioso sonido me empapara de una paz infinita.

-Bella, yo quiero… - comenzó a balbucear nervioso, pero no pudo continuar porque algo húmedo y frío impactó contra su mejilla escurriendo luego por esta - ¡Quién diablos…! – pero esta vez otra bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara. A unos metros de nosotros Alice y Jasper no habían estado perdiendo el tiempo, sino que se concentraron en preparar un arsenal de bolas de nieve y alzar un fuerte detrás del cual se estaban guareciendo.

-Te estoy llamando desde hace rato y no me haces caso – dijo el pequeño demonio levantando una bola de nieve – a mí nadie me ignora Cullen – dijo lanzándole una bola de nieve directo hacia Edward, quien me cubrió con su cuerpo al ver que Jasper empezó a lanzar contra mí.

-¿Y tú por qué nos atacas? – grité asomándome detrás del brazo de Edward.

-Es divertido – respondió encogiéndose de hombros el rubio teñido y dominado.

-Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es divertido – gruñí saliendo detrás de Edward con el puño en alto pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, mi gran suerte hizo acto de presencia. Trastabillé con mis propios pies y me fui de cara, pero antes de que terminara hundiéndome en un gran montículo de nieve frente a nosotros, un par de fuertes brazos me sostuvieron en plena caída.

-Con cuidado amor – susurró en mi oído, lanzando ocasionales miradas a Alice y Jasper que se estaban revolcando en el suelo, partiéndose de la risa – esto es la guerra Hale – gruño ayudándome a levantarme por completo.

Nos colocamos a un lado del chalet mirando fijamente a la pareja frente a nosotros, cualquier movimiento en falso iniciaría la inminente batalla de bolas de nieve. La tensión en el aire se hacía palpable, separados por unos metros, Jasper sostenía grandes puñados de nieve en ambas manos, mientras la pequeña manipuladora de su novia tenía la vista puesta en mí y una sonrisa de suficiencia coronaba su rostro de porcelana. Me guiñó un ojo y cabeceó hacia arriba, en dirección al chalet, pero supuse que fue cosa de mi imaginación.

Edward y yo nos aprovisionamos de grandes cantidades de nieve, esperando a que ellos dieran el siguiente paso. En medio de nosotros el aire comenzó a soplar con más intensidad, separando el campo de batalla en ambos fuertes.

-Te metiste con la persona equivocada rubiecito – mascullé.

-No te metas con mi novio Swan – dijo Alice tratando de esconder una sonrisa – la única que lo puede maltratar soy yo…

-Dominado – se burló mi Ed del blondo.

-Bienvenido al club Eddie – agregó el rubiecito riéndose de lo serio que se puso Eddie.

-Yo no soy un domi…

-Ya Edward, déjalo pasar – bufé rodando los ojos…

-Si Bella – respondió fervientemente mi Edward, haciéndonos reír a todos.

El sol comenzó a coronar el cielo cegándonos con su belleza, cuando todo empezó de un momento a otro. Muchas bolas de nieve surcaron el cielo de un bando a otro, acompañado de un grito particular que me hizo perder la concentración por una fracción de segundos.

-¡Mátame si quieres, pero primero pruébame! – "_Emmet_" suspiré lanzándole una bola a Alice quien reía histérica.

-¡Te he dicho que vuelvas aquí Cullen! – gritó Rose saliendo del chalet, detrás de un Emmet que reía nervioso con las manos en alto.

-Yo también quiero jugar mi diosa… - pidió emocionado.

Tuve que agacharme para esquivar una bola que me iba a dar directo a la cara cuando perdí parte de la concentración al ver a Rose trastabillar e irse de cara a un montículo de nieve. Alice por su lado bufaba frustrada por no haber conseguido darme ni una sola vez. Le saqué la lengua divertida, volviendo a mira a Emmet quien estaba tratando de desenterrar a una Rose furiosa del suelo.

-¡Agáchate Edward! – gritó Esme desde la terraza del tercer piso donde todos los adultos, incluido el inválido de Charlie, se encontraban observando la pelea divertidos. _"¿Desde hace cuánto que están ahí? ¿Y Jacob?"_ pensé nerviosa. Giré a ver a Edward quien estaba cada vez más cerca de Jasper, ambos tan concentrados en el otro mientras se lanzaban incontables bolas de nieve, tratando de darse en los mayores lugares posibles. _"¡Eso es amor!" _pensé sarcásticamente.

-¡Atrás de ti Nena! – gritó Charlie balanceándose peligrosamente en la baranda.

No fui lo suficientemente rápida a la hora de girar cuando sentí que lanzaban grandes cantidades de nieve sobre mi cabello. Me estremecí del frío y por la abrumadora risa de Emmet resonando a mis espaldas, mientras a unos pasos de él, Rose trataba de no reírse de mí, evadiendo las bolas que salían disparadas sin destino fijo. Gruñí molesta y me giré a afrontarlo.

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas con mi cabello! – exclamé de los mil colores, pero Emmet estaba más concentrado en sostenerse la barriga y reírse a mis anchas – tú lo has querido – murmuré lanzándole una bola directo a la boca que tenía abierta.

-¡Eso es Bella! – gritó Andrew haciéndome porras desde algún lugar cercano.

Y la guerra continuo, en algún momento de ésta Jacob se nos unió, aunque parecía un poco reacio a mirarme. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, los grupos se habían terminado de mezclar cuando Andrew, Carlisle y Reneé se unieron emocionados a la pelea. Cinco minutos después, me encontraba con Reneé y Alice escondidas detrás de un abeto. Mamá nos estaba indicando la mejor manera de llegar a la casa sin terminar tiradas en medio del camino cuando sentí que me levantaron en peso y de un momento a otro, todo se puso de cabeza.

-¡La tengo! – gritó Emmet habiéndome alzado en peso.

-¡Bájame Emmet Cullen! – grité dándole golpes en la espalda, pero él sólo comenzó a reír. Muchas de las bolas que estaban dirigidas para Emmet comenzaron a darme a mí por la posición en la que estaba, _¡y el imbécil no hacía mucho por evadirlas!_

-Va una – dijo tirándome a los brazos de Edward, mientras Carlisle miraba si había moros en la costa. Edward no contestó y se limitó a bajarme al piso despacio mientras sonreía radiante alzando una cuerda a la altura de mi cintura.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – pregunté mirándolos ceñuda.

-Eres nuestra prisionera de guerra – explicó Carlisle tan animado como su sobrino.

-¡Yo no soy ningún trofeo de guerra! – exploté histérica.

-No trofeo Bella – Em comenzó a mover sus manos frente a mi, como si fuera obvio su punto – la palabra es rehén, para ser más exactos – bufé exasperada y luché con las cuerdas que Ed estaba usando para mantenerme quieta.

-Vamos por Alice – dijo Carlisle, saliendo junto a su sobrino.

-Suéltame Edward – dije disgustada.

-Lo siento amor –una hermosa sonrisa coronó sus labios- no me quiero arriesgar a que tropieces por ahí y te hagas daño Bella – dijo ahora serio. "_¡Claro, justo ahora tenía que sacar a relucir su lado sobre-protector!_".

-No me vengas con esas tonterías de que esto es un juego sólo para hombres, porque sino… - gruñí fastidiada, mientras el rodaba los ojos.

-Bella… - suspiró – no puedo concentrarme ahí afuera, sabiendo que cualquier cosa te puede pasar… y no digas que no – me acalló- porque sabes que eres demasiado propensa a los accidentes – gimió bajito, algo desesperado por hacerme entender.

-Tonto… - gruñí rendida.

-Yo también te amo Bella – rió feliz al ver que no le debatiría nada – volveré pronto… - prometió dándome un corto beso en los labios.

La batalla después de esto se volvió atroz. Alice, Rosalie, Reneé y yo estábamos amarradas cuando aumentaron la intensidad de sus ataques una vez despejado el terreno de sus posibles debilidades. Mi mamá reía a más no poder, viendo cómo tío Andrew había olvidado las bolas de nieve y ahora se encontraba haciéndole una llave a Carlisle, mientras Ed y Em habían acorralado a Jaz y Jake en los lindes del bosque que rodeaba el chalet. Alice se removía inquieta a mis espaldas, mientras gruñía amargada, lanzando una y mil injurias hacia su Jazzy quién no había puesto objeción alguna para que la alejaran de la batalla. Según los chicos, era mejor primero dar de baja a los más débiles para luego encargarse del verdadero problema… _"Yo les voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero problema"…_

-Quédense quietas… – susurró Esme rodeando el abeto en donde nos habían dejado ocultas.

-Gracias – mascullé cuando nos empezó a liberar.

-No reniegues hija, acuérdate… las arrugas – dijo Reneé masajeándome los cachetes.

-Jazper Hale – siseó el pequeño duende alzando su puñito al aire – me las vas a pagar…

-¿Así que no somos un verdadero problema para ellos? – resoplé recordando las palabras de Em dirigidas a Alice y a mí… me pregunto: ¿qué abría dicho si su diosa hubiese estado presente?... miré a mi madre y ella me devolvió la mirada emocionada, mientras Esme esperaba que continuara hablando – vamos – mascullé y vi cómo los ojos de Alice y Rose relucían ansiosos por la revancha.

No fue muy difícil dar con los chicos, quienes por estar enfrascados en sus luchas personales se fueron alejando unos de otros. Los primeros en caer fueron Jasper y Emmet. Para cuando llegamos hasta ellos, Em había terminado de amarrar a Jasper en un pino del linde del bosque facilitándonos así las cosas, ya que Rose a punta de amenazas lo hizo retroceder hasta donde Jasper reía nervioso.

Emmet no puso resistencia después de que Rose lo amenazó con dejarlo sin comer durante el resto del viaje. Esme y Rose se pusieron a amarrarlo junto a Jasper, cuando decidimos ir por Andrew… _"Bueno, es Andrew. Eso va ha ponerse difícil" _ pensé viendo que la mayoría no estaba muy convencida. Estábamos en eso cuando escuché que alguien se venía quejando por el bosque.

-Camina Andrew, creo que se han metido por aquí – comentó tía Leanne emocionada apareciendo en nuestro campo de visión – ¡ahí están! – gritó con una vocecita de júbilo, batiendo las manos al vernos.

-No es justo Leanne – se quejaba Andrew a unos pasos de ella mientras Alice lo comenzaba ha atar al árbol, junto a sus compañeros de armas.

-Silencio – pidió Leanne - ¿escucharon eso? – preguntó escudriñando entre los árboles.

-Yo no escu… – comenzó a decir Esme, pero se cayó al ver como los arbustos se movían a unos pasos de nosotras.

-¡Aquí! ¡Auxilio! – comenzaron a gritar Em y Andrew. Alice caminó hasta ellos fastidiada y los terminó amordazando para que dejaran de armar barullo, mientras los arbustos se volvían a sacudir. Esme tomo una piedrecilla que reposaba en el suelo y la lanzó con fuerza hacia ahí. Escuchamos un quejido y vimos cómo Carlisle salía entre estos abetos sobándose la cabeza para luego caminar hacia nosotras en son de paz..

-No era necesario el maltrato – dijo mi futuro suegro viéndose adorable – vine a rendirme – agregó extendiendo sus brazos hacia Esme ya que Alice comenzó a verlo desconfiada.

-Al árbol – sonrió Esme, después de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Después de esto nos dividimos en dos grupos. Esme, Alice y yo iríamos por Edward; Rose, Leanne y Reneé por Jacob. Me sorprendió que no me enviaran por mi novio pero decidí no ser paranoica y quedarme callada. Caminamos entre los árboles, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. A estas alturas ambos se deberían haber dado cuenta de la ausencia del resto de chicos…

-Ahí está – susurró Alice señalando a Ed que se escondía atrás de un gran pino.

-Vamos hija, has lo tuyo - agregó Esme guiñándome un ojo. "_Ok, estas siendo paranoica Bella_" pensé alarmada, pero no pude decir nada porque el pequeño demonio me empujó fuera del escondite.

-¡Quién anda ahí! – dijo Ed girándose rápidamente, mientras yo me tiraba al suelo para hacer más drama.

-Soy yo Bella – "_ok, aquí vamos_"…

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó? – corrió hacia mí al ver que me estaba sosteniendo el tobillo con fuerza.

-Tropecé con una rama… - mascullé pudiendo escuchar las risitas sofocadas de Alice.

-Déjame verlo - dijo preocupado sentándose a mi lado. Bufé entre complacida y culpable por estarle mintiendo y porque él me las dejara así de fácil. Tomó mi tobillo y rió por lo bajo.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa amor… - suspiró dando un tierno beso sobre la tela haciéndome sonrojar.

-No lo hagas más difícil – pedí tomándolo de la mano para que no se apartara. Él me miro ceñudo mientras iba comprendiendo.

-¿Los otros…? – murmuró y yo asentí. En los lindes del bosque se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de Jacob para que lo soltaran, sonreí nerviosa viendo cómo Edward tragaba en seco.

-Solo faltas tú – reí bajito, levantándome con su ayuda.

-Pero Bella… - dijo haciéndome un puchero mientras yo negaba.

- No va a servir de nada que pongas resistencia… - agregó el pequeño demonio saliendo radiante desde su escondite seguida de Esme.

-Vamos hijito, sé un caballero y empieza a caminar – lo palmeó Esme divertida – sin hacer caras señorito – le llamó la atención.

-Si mamá… - se limitó a decir Ed rodando los ojos – esto me lo tendrás que retribuir con creces – me susurró al oído, dando por terminado el juego.

* * *

_Una hora después… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

-¿Y hasta qué hora los van a tener amarrados a ese árbol? – preguntó Charlie desde la terraza.

-Solo unos minutos más – respondió Leanne desde la cocina – el desayuno ya esta casi listo…

-Nena… ¿te importaría dejar a tu novio amarrado a ese árbol durante el resto del viaje? – preguntó inocentemente mi padre.

-No empieces Charlie – le llamó la atención Reneé saliendo de la cocina.

Había estado preocupada por las muestras de amor que habíamos estado dando Edward y yo sin pensarlo, pero Alice me había asegurado que ellos no habían visto nada pues se asomaron al balcón, justo cuando yo estuve por irme de cara contra la nieve. Como estuve tan pendiente de Edward no podía afirmar o negar eso, pero después de que la pequeña me amenazó con irme a amarrar junto a los chicos a ver si así dejaba de ser paranoica, decidí calmarme.

-Llaman a la puerta… - exclamó Alice danzando con los platos hacia la mesa.

-Yo voy - dije, aunque no me prestaran mucha atención.

-Hija, ya que vas afuera… ¿Podrías liberar a los chicos? – preguntó Esme dándome unas tijeras.

-Esta bien – sonreí.

-Espera Bella – dijo Rose saliendo de la cocina junto a Leanne - ¿Podrías? – preguntó extendiéndome una cama fotográfica.

* * *

-Ya voy – mascullé cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¿Si? – pregunté al apuesto joven parado frente a mi. "_¡Que raro es!_" pensé al ver que se había quedado con la boca abierta y la mano extendida para volver a tocar el timbre – disculpe… ¿Busca a alguien? – pregunté preocupada al ver que no hablaba, a sus espaldas pude escuchar a Emmet gritar "Tengo hambre", haciendo reaccionar al chico.

-No… bueno, sí… - murmuró meciéndose el cabello color de la noche – me llamo Felix Vulturi y soy su guía e instructor personal – dijo algo avergonzado.

-Bella – dije tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo con la esperanza de que se relajara un poco.

-Si, lo eres… - susurró.

-¿Cómo dice? – pregunté incomoda.

-No, no, nada… - masculló – disculpe la indiscreción señorita, pero de camino hacia aquí vi a unos hombres amarrados a un árbol… ¿Ay algún problema…? Yo podría… - comenzó a decir preocupado.

-No, no se preocupe. Son mi familia – reí entre dientes, pero vi que el seguía algo indeciso – justo cuando llegó estaba por irlos a liberar… - comenté.

-Ah… - dijo confundido.

-Por qué no pasa mientras yo voy por los chicos – sugerí – el resto de la familia están en el tercer piso…

-Preferiría acompañarla si no fuera mucha molestia – dijo mirándome intensamente. "_¡Maldición, otro más a la lista!_" pensé saliendo por la puerta sin darle una respuesta.

Apuré el paso hacia donde estaban los chicos amarrados, mientras a mi lado Félix buscaba la mejor manera de entablar una conversación.

-¿Y por qué los amarraron? – preguntó con su marcado acento extranjero.

-Por diversión… - comenté encogiéndome de hombros mientras él me miraba como si se me hubiese zafado un tornillo – era… era parte de un juego – traté de explicar, pero creo que sonó menos razonable. Di por terminada mi explicación y comencé a alejarme un podo de él al sentir las penetrantes miradas de los que estaban a unos metros más adelante.

-Interesante… - murmuró tratando de seguirme el ritmo.

-¡Tengo hambre Bella! – comenzó a gritar Em a penas me vio llegar - ¡Tú! – le dijo dirigiéndose a Félix - ¿Quién eres? – gruñó, Ed y Jake a su lado comenzaron a mirar mal al joven.

-Se llama Félix y es nuestro instructor… - respondí al ver que Félix no estaba en condiciones de responder.

-Mucho gusto – masculló algo incómodo.

-Dilo por ti – gruñó Edward.

-Ya, ya, cálmense… - bufé, comenzando a sacar la cámara fotográfica de su funda – ahora… miren al pajarito y digan "_Cheese_"…

-¿Cuál pajarito? – dijo Andrew.

-¿Cheese? ¿Dónde? ¡Yo quiero un poco! – comenzó a quejarse Em.

-Bueno… - bufé resignada – no se pueden hacer milagros – suspiré al ver que en la pantalla de la cam, Emmet salía mirando hacia un lado distraído; Andrew buscaba a su pajarito en el cielo; Carlisle salía haciendo el gesto de "peace and love" con sus manos; y Ed y Jake posaban malhumorados mirando en direcciones opuestas. Los liberé a regañadientes por su poca colaboración, y claro, Emmet salió disparado hacia la casa, Carlisle me agradeció el gesto y salió detrás de él, junto a Félix y Andrew. Estaba tentada a seguirlos pero Jacob me retuvo un momento, viendo cómo Edward nos pasaba de largo, aunque parecía algo reacio a dejarme sola con él.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunté indecisa al ver que nos había detenido a unos pasos de la puerta de la casa. El siguió sin mirarme, entretenido en nuestras manos unidas – Jacob… - susurré – habla por favor – dije tratando de hacer que me mirara. Lo que vi en sus ojos me desconcertó, me dejó helada en mi sitio, sus ojos, llenos de pena y preocupación me miraban tratando de hallar algo en los míos, que supe, había perdido hace tiempo.

-Bella… mi Bella – un escalofrío me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Me sentí desfallecer, y me dejé guiar hasta sentarnos en las escaleras del porche… _"¿Por qué justo ahora?"_… no me sentía preparada para romperle el corazón…

-Respira Bella, nadie se ha muerto – rió forzadamente – aún… - giré alarmada por el cambio de voz que había experimentado, su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos brillaban ansiosos.

-¿Sabes? – comentó volviendo a retener mis manos entre las suyas – cuando me imaginé esta conversación, yo… yo me veía algo más confiado… - dijo rehuyendo mi mirada pero la preocupación seguía impregnada en cada una de sus palabras – en realidad pensaba decírtelo dentro de algunos días, cuando tuviera todo preparado, pero… tengo miedo Bella… tengo mucho miedo de perderte… - dijo tumbándome con la intensidad de su mirada. _"¡Mátame Dios!"_

-Jacob no… - mi voz se quebró perdiendo su intensidad con cada sílaba. "_¿A dónde diablos se había ido toda mi convicción?_"

-Si, lo sé… soy paranoico, pero es tu culpa, se me pegó de ti – dijo golpeando su hombro contra el mío, antes de ponerse serio – pero es que eres tan… tan endemoniadamente atrayente… que… ¡diablos Bella!... los hombres corren hacia ti, como las abejas a la miel – gruñó, haciéndome reír nerviosa – iba a esperar a llevarte a un bonito restaurant, esos de los que tú sueles frecuentar, tal vez… algo romántico, velas y esas cosas… pero…- cambió su posición hasta estar arrodillado frente a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos… "_NO, no, no… ¡no por favor!... ¡No Dios mío! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?... Bueno, mejor no respondas…_" un gemido se escapó de mis labios y la sangre me rehuyó del rostro esperando mi sentencia de sus labios- quiero que vivamos juntos… en Londres… - silencio.

Silencio… eso fue lo único que le siguieron a esas palabras. Traté de hallar mi voz, pero la había perdido. Ansiosa, busqué en sus ojos algo que me dijera que esto no era más que una broma… tal vez guardaba la esperanza de que por ahí saliera Emmet y gritara: _¡Caíste en nuestra cámara indiscreta! _Y luego comenzara a burlarse de mí por mi exceso de credulidad y esas cosas… pero no, por más que espere y esperé, esto no era una cámara indiscreta, Emmet no se prestaría a sus bromas (o tal vez sí), y Jake no estaba bromeando…

-Yo no puedo… yo no… lo siento – Jacob agachó la cabeza tras mis palabras soltando un suspiro.

-Me imaginé que dirías algo como eso – dijo aún sin mirarme.

-¡Bella! ¡Sube ahora mismo! – gritó Charlie desde algún lugar de la casa.

-¿Tu padre no me quiere, verdad? – dijo tratando de sonreír aunque la decepción no abandonó sus ojos.

-¡BELLA, VOY A ENVIAR A EMMET POR TI SI NO OBEDECES SEÑORITA! – volvió a vociferar mi padre, coreado por las inconfundibles risas de Em y Andrew.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo Jake ayudándome a levantar.

-No lo sé Jake… - hice una mueca haciéndolo reír, aunque la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos. "_¡Me odio, me odio mucho… él no se merece esto!"_

-No te pienso volver a abandonar – me aseguró – pero tu decisión me complica un poco las cosas… - comentó pensativo.

-Ya, escúpelo – dije haciéndolo reír, la verdad era que no podía soportar su dolor.

-¿Podrías reconsiderar… tu respuesta?

-Jake…

-Sólo piénsalo por favor – me rogó y me rendí – si después, tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma… - suspiró – buscaré la manera de que sigamos juntos – sonrió auténticamente. "_¡Mátenme! ¡que alguien me mate!_"…

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? – gruñí molesta. _"¿Por qué me hacía las cosas tan difíciles?... Una cosa era romperle el corazón a un novio cualquiera, otra muy diferente, era hacérselo a Jacob Black… después de todo, lo amaba, pero no lo suficiente"…_

-Es una larga historia – rodé los ojos – en otro momento será – prometió y un escalofrío me erizó los bellos de la nuca, sentía que algo me estaba ocultando, algo importante…

-ISABELLA SWAN… ¡YO NO QUIERO SER ABUELO! – "¿_Abuelo?... ¿Ah?... Ohhh… Emmet…"_ suspiré.

_-¡CHARLIE SWAN, NO FASTIDIES A MI NIÑA! _

-Vamos… -suspiró Jacob, tirando de mí hacia la casa.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"_Una ovejita… dos ovejitas… tres ovejitas…"_

-Vamos Eddie, siéntate… ya va a empezar la película – dijo Em tirándome un puñado de pop-corn a la cara.

"_Cuatro ovejitas… cinco…"_

-Te estas poniendo verde chupasangre – se rió el chucho algo adormilado. Se acomodó en su butaca y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella…

"_Ovejitas… seis ovejitas… siete…" _

-Oye tú pulgoso… ¿qué te recuerda esto? – preguntó Em señalando la montaña de dulces que reposaban en su bandeja, y luego captando con su mano la extensión del mini cine en el que estábamos sentados.

-Ya cierra la boca Emmie – gruñó Alice cómodamente desde los brazos de su rubio.

"_¿En qué iba?... ¡ah!... ¡siete!..."_

Y así continué, aunque eso no ayudo en nada a tranquilizar los nervios que venía sintiendo. Otro día estaba terminando y nada había mejorado. Desde que Bella regresó con Jake del bosque, estaba muy inquieta y distraída. Tampoco ayudaba en mucho que el chucho no la hubiese abandonado ni un solo segundo durante el día; o ese tal Félix, el "instructorcito de pacotilla" se viese en el _deber_ de llevar a las chicas a todos los lugares _llamativos_ de Meribel, acaparando así toda su atención…

"_Treinta y tres ovejitas… treinta y cuatro ovejitas… treinta y cinco ovejitas…"_

Ir a esquiar no fue una mala idea, me ayudó a entretenerme en algo mientras Jacob le enseñaba a Bella cómo manejarse con su equipo de ski… ¡Estúpido chucho!... Por su culpa mi Bella se llevó sus buenas caídas… ¡Incompetente!... eso es lo que era… ¡Yo la hubiese cuidado mejor!...

"Ciento setenta y cuatro ovejitas… ciento setenta y cinco…"

Ni bien llegamos del campo intenté hablar con Bella, pero a mi querido primo no se le pudo ocurrir una mejor idea que darle uso a cada una de las salas del primer piso, mientras los viejos se iban a cenar a la calle, y claro, con eso sólo consiguió reducir a cero mis posibilidades de poder hablar con Bella a solas… Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto pero, _me aburrí tremendamente en la sala de juegos… _ni siquiera con todas esas consolas modernas, o las mesas de villar, ni cuando Emmet comenzó a llamarme gallina tratando de provocarme, nada… con nada pude distraer mis pensamientos de Bella…

"_Doscientas cincuenta y tres ovejitas… ¡Demonios! ¿A qué hora iban a hacer efecto ese maldito brebaje?_"

¡Ok! Sé que estoy obrando mal, muy pero muy mal… pero estoy desesperado. Necesito un tiempo a solas para hablar con mi Bella y el chucho no me las estaba poniendo fácil, así que cuando vi la oportunidad de ponerle esos somníferos en la bebida, no lo pensé dos veces…

"_Trescientas noventa y siete ovejitas… trescien…"_

-Jacob… Jacob… ¿estás bien? – murmuró Bella alarmada.

"_Ok… lo maté"_

-¡Bella! – se quejó Alice pidiéndole que se callara mientras yo me removía incómodo en mi sitio.

-Jacob… reacciona… no es gracioso Jacob…

-¿Qué pasa? – gruñó Rose volteando a verlos - ¿no despierta? – Bella negó – déjamelo a mí… - la sala resonó con el par de cachetadas que Rose le metió a Jacob, pero éste ni se inmutó.

-Eso le va a dejar marca Rose… - gruñó Bella molesta.

-¿Y con esto? – preguntó Alice tirándole su bebida a la cara – ¡Ups! Se me olvidaron los cubos de hielo…

-Ya basta las dos… - dijo Bella preocupada - ¿creen que este… bien? – Jazper la apartó un poco y Bella a regañadientes dejó que lo examinara. Tragué pesado, tal vez se me había pasado un poco la mano… _"Nota mental: Nunca jamás, hacerle caso a Emmet con sus grandes ideas… y mucho menos, probar de sus brebajes… ¡Nunca!"_

-Estiró la pata… - suspiró Jazper.

-¿¡Cómo!? – gimió Bella, mientras que un sudor frio me recorría la espalda.

-Que está frito Bella… demasiado sumido en la inconsciencia como para despertarlo… - suspiró Jazper - será mejor que lo llevemos a su cuarto…

-¿Pero está bien? – preguntó incrédula… _"¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por él?"_

-¿Importa? – dijo Rose.

-Esta bien Bella, no soy médico pero es fácil asegurarlo… - dijo tomándolo por un brazo para levantarlo – Emmet… necesito tu ayuda…

-Déjalo tirado por ahí – Em había sido el único que no se había perdido ni un solo segundo de la película, ni siquiera había dejado de abrasar su bote de pop-corn.

-Em – gruñó Bella.

-Ya, esta bien – masculló viendo con pena como dejaba toda esa pila de golosinas sin abrir.

- Al parecer ya no hay nada más que ver… - comentó Alice saliendo detrás de los chicos junto a Rose.

-¿Te quedas Edward? – preguntó mi Bella parada indecisa en la puerta.

-¿Alguien tiene que limpiar no crees? – traté de sonreírle mientras ella me miraba intrigada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Bella! – llamó Alice desde el pasillo y ahí se fue mi oportunidad…

"_Quinientas doce ovejitas después…"_

Yo seguía ahí, en mi butaca, mirando una pantalla que no reflejaba nada. Debí haberle dicho que se quedara, o por lo menos que regresara… "¡Estúpido yo!" pensé aventando el envase del pop-corn a la pantalla.

-Pensé que dijiste _limpiar…_ - su dulce voz resonó desde la puerta y yo sonreí contento después de lo que me pareció una eternidad – estuve esperando que subieras a tu habitación, o que por lo menos te pasaras por la mía… - comentó sentándose a m lado.

-Lo siento – dijimos a la vez para luego romper a reír – ¿por qué te disculpas cielo? – pregunté extrañado mientras le acariciaba el rostro, ella sonrió a mi tacto, tiñendo sus mejillas de un bonito carmín. Amaba ser yo quién provocara esa reacción.

-Por todo – susurró – hoy no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos…

-Lo sé – suspiré – tu noviecito no se despegó de tu lado en todo el día.

-Lo siento – volvió a decir con pena, haciéndome suspirar.

-No te disculpes amor, no es tu culpa…

-Si lo es Edward, yo… yo aún no puedo terminar con él – suspiré buscando en sus ojos un rastro de indecisión. Algo que me dijera que había decidido quedarse con Jacob, pero sólo había pena, pena por el dolor que nos estaba causando a ambos…

-Y yo lo entiendo – sonreí auténticamente sabiendo que no había nada que le pudiera reclamar a la mujer frente a mis ojos… la amaba demasiado – tómate tu tiempo – dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-A veces me irrita que seas tan comprensivo conmigo…

-¿Preferías que me comporte como un energúmeno y te obligue a elegir? – pregunté confundido.

-No hay nada que elegir – me besó – nunca lo hubo.

-Lo sé – sonreí sobre sus labios.

-¡Cierto! – dijo alejándose un poco de mí para verme mejor – ¿Qué le hicieron a Jacob? – comenzó a mirarme ceñuda.

-Este… ¿Yo?... nada, nada… - me levanté dándole la espalda, mientras terminaba de recoger la basura.

-Edward – ella gruñó y yo suspiré.

-Le di algo para que… pueda dormir tranquilo durante el resto de la noche…

-¡Edward!

-¿¡Que!? – dije inocente.

-Ok, ya no importa – resopló ayudándome a recoger el resto del desastre.

-¿Estas amarga?

-No, en realidad no – dijo pensativa – pensaba en… Jacob… - dijo mirándome preocupada.

-Ah – _"¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué esperaba oír? ¿Qué me moría de celos? No lo creo…" _ Muchas veces no era necesario el uso de palabras entre nosotros para saber los pensamientos del otro, bastaba con mirar en sus ojos y leerla cual libro abierto para mi… entendía el por qué de su preocupación, ella lo quería y temía perder su amistad… pero a pesar de estar convencido de que ella me amaba, no pude dejar de tensarme por sus palabras – creo que él entenderá…

-No lo sé Edward – suspiró dejándose caer en una butaca – creo, creo que ya he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo… - me miró indecisa, tratando de anticipar mis posibles reacciones, así que trate de verme impasible, dispuesto a comprenderla, siempre – me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él… a Londres - callé, había estado esperando que Jacob hiciera algo como esto, pero escucharlo de los labios de Bella era una pesadilla echa realidad… _"¿Londres?"… _mi máscara de impasibilidad flaqueó por unos segundos, pero fui capaz de recomponerla.

-Y tú… ¿le has dado una respuesta? – pregunté sentándome en una butaca continua a la suya tratando de verme lo menos abatido.

-Si… - dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – mi corazón pertenece a un solo lugar Edward… le dije que no… aunque él quiere que reconsidere mi respuesta, pero no hay nada que reconsiderar… - dijo haciéndome sonreír – creo que ha llegado el momento en que hable con Jacob y sea totalmente sincera con él… No se merece todo lo que le estoy haciendo – susurró avergonzada agachando la cabeza apenada.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes preparada – dije haciéndola sentar en mis piernas para consolarla.

-Si tengo Edward… y también a llegado la hora de que dejes de ser tan comprensivo – bufó – me estresas – dijo rodando los ojos exasperada. "_¡Dios! Era tan hermosa… y era Mía_"… reí feliz de ser yo el dueño de su corazón, ella me pegó cariñosamente mientras se empezaba a sonrojar. Fui acercando nuestros labios familiarizado con la sensación de tenerlo sobre los míos, sintiéndome en casa, sintiendo que era lo correcto. Ella suspiró rendida a las sensaciones placenteras dejando de lado las culpables. La amé tanto en ese momento, siendo consiente que nunca podría amar a otra persona que no fuera mi Bella. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, y no pude mantener quietas mis manos… le mordí el labio inferior y ella río entre dientes, aproveché esa distracción para invadirla con mi lengua, haciéndola gemir de placer. Una de mis manos que hasta ahora había estado reposando sobre sus piernas, comenzó ha ascender ansiosa hasta meterse debajo de su sweater acariciando toda la piel expuesta.

-Edward… - gimió bajito, escapando de mis labios. Poco a poco comencé a sentir que trataba de resistirse.

-¿Ocurre algo? – dije preocupado por haberla incomodado.

-No… bueno, si… es sólo que… - se mordió el labio avergonzada – quiero… es decir… me gusta esto – señaló mis manos en su cuerpo y luego del uno al otro – pero… quiero hacer las cosas en orden… tal vez si nos esperásemos un poquito… yo… sé que es estúpido… después de todo, ya me entregué a ti reiteradas veces – comenzó a balbucear avergonzada – pero… no dejo de sentirme culpable…

-Te entiendo amor… - dije besando por última vez sus dulces labios sabiendo que los extrañaría demasiado – y no te presionaré ha hacer nada que te lastime…

-Tu siempre tan comprensivo cielo – bufó jalándome para terminar de limpiar la sala.

Estuve disfrutando de ver que a mi Bella le costaba tanto como a mí mantener sus pensamientos y deseos al margen… reiteradas veces la escuchaba bufar y maldecir en voz baja, mientras me lanzaba pequeñas miradas irritadas para luego irse suspirando, ella lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo…

Fuimos dejando el lugar tal cual lo habíamos encontrado, hubiese sido más fácil dar la orden de que lo vinieran a limpiar los del servicio, pero hacerlo por nosotros mismos me servía como distracción, además de que la compañía de Bella me hacía pasarla en grande.

-Voy a la cabina de proyección – dije señalando el pequeño cuarto que se encontraba detrás de las filas de butacas en la pequeña sala privada.

-Dale… - bufo cruzándose de brazos.

Sonreí relajado entrando ha la pequeña cabina llena de cintas de películas y archivos, el reproductor se encontraba a unos pasos de mí todavía encendido mientras un gran libro reposaba abierto sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta, supuse que era una recopilación de todas las películas que había en el lugar y no equivoqué… "_A Bella le va a gustar ver esto_"pensé viendo la relación de películas que guardaba ese lugar, muchas de ellas olvidadas por el tiempo. Me distraje en eso cuando recordé la gran ventana de enfrente que me daba la perfecta vista de toda la sala y de mi Bella, mirándome a través de ésta algo malhumorada. Sonreí saludándola con la mano a través del vidrió mientras ella se limitaba a sacarme la lengua… _"Esa es mi chica"… _ pensé contento hasta que lo vi avanzar hacia ella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward me sonreía radiante desde el cuarto de reproducción mientras yo lo miraba fastidiada. Me costaba mantener mi palabra y alejar de mi mente los pensamientos poco decorosos que cruzaban mi mente cada vez que lo veía moverse frente a mí. Ese sweater plomo, que se ajustaba a cada uno de sus músculos acariciando cada una de sus líneas me pedía a gritos que se lo se lo arrancara con los dientes… "_¡Basta Bella!"… _

-¿Bella? – dijo alguien moviendo mi hombro con delicadeza.

-Ok, ya pare… no más pensamientos indecorosos – mascullé entre dientes. Alguien a mi costado comenzó a reír y me giré sorprendida a mirarlo.

-Los siento – dijo Felix acercándose a mi – ¿pensamientos indecorosos? – sonrió sensualmente, o por lo menos lo intentó, hice una mueca algo avergonzada esperando que pasara del tema y así lo hizo - te estuve hablado desde hace rato, pero… parecías concentrada en otra cosa – dijo penetrándome con la mirada.

-Este… si… algo así – dije echando una mirada a la cabina en dónde Edward nos miraba furioso, sosteniendo entre sus manos una película con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus nudillos, blancos de por sí, estaban tensos y se veían más pálidos de lo normal. _"¿Qué le molestaba tanto?"_

-Son para ti – Félix me extendió un ramo de fresias blancas… "_oh, ya veo… era esto"… _pensé tomando las flores para no ser grosera – las vi, y me recordaron a ti… - dijo esperando una reacción de mi parte.

-Gracias… - musité algo avergonzada. Giré para ver a Edward y éste ya no estaba dentro de la cabina, se acercaba ha grandes zancadas hacia nosotros.

-Alice me llamó hace unas horas, invitándome a su fiesta – comentó Félix sonriendo radiante.

-¿Fiesta? – pregunté confusa.

-Si, me dijo que estrenarían el Bar del chalet – comentó mirando ha alguien a tras de mí.

-Félix – masculló Edward entre dientes – lindas flores… - comentó mirando despectivamente su regalo.

-Hola Edward – dijo Félix algo fastidiado- entonces Bella –ignoró completamente a Edward que estaba parado detrás de mi – ¿vienes?... Alice me pidió que viniera por ti…

-Yo… - miré a Edward que estaba taladrando con la mirada a Félix, se giró y me sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura – de ahí voy Félix, estaba ayudando a Edward a ordenar la sala…

-Ya veo – comentó él mirando la posesiva mano de Edward en mi cintura – te puedo ayudar si quieres…

-No es necesario – respondió Edward con voz calmada – ya estábamos terminando… - masculló tomando el control remoto del proyector antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la cabina – ¿vienes Bella? – dijo deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia.

-Ya voy… - me giré a Félix- gracias por las flores… - le sonreí mientras me alejaba de él. Pude sentir la penetrante mirada de Edward a través de la ventana, pero intenté no pensar en eso.

-Espera Bella – dijo Felix acortando la distancia que me había costado interponer – À bientôt Bella… - susurró en mi oído luego de plantar un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

-Ok… - dije mosqueada, alejándome de él incómoda. Sentía la miada de Edward quemándome como brazas ardientes en la nuca. Miré a suelo y comencé ha avanzar a la cabina cabizbaja… _"Estoy en serios problemas… o sí… seguro que sí"… _pensé escuchando por detrás cómo cerraban la puerta del mini cine… _"Últimamente todo me estaba yendo de lujo…" _ pensé molesta.

Llegué arrastrando los pies hasta la cabina de proyección, la puerta estaba cerrada así que me debatí entre llamar o entrar sin avisar. Al final me decidí por la última opción… me detuve en el marco de ésta al ver que Edward seguía estático en su posición mirando hacia la sala… tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y los hombros tensos…

-¿Edward? – mi voz salió débil y quejumbrosa - ¿Edward? – volví a llamar al ver que él no se giraba a verme… "_¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Genial!" _pensé debatiéndome si acercarme o no.

Edward se giró despacio, con la vista en el suelo… aún tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y eso me molestó un poco. Poco a poco fue levantando la vista, hasta que se detuvo en las flores que llevaba en el brazo… "_¡Mierda!"_… pensé al ver que acordó la distancia que nos separaba en cuestión de segundos y tiró de mí hasta tenerme pegada ha su pecho.

-Edward – gemí al sentir como azotaba la puerta a mis espaldas, cerrándola de golpe. Pero él no se detuvo ahí. Tiró de mi cuerpo hasta tenerlo encerrado entre su pecho y la puerta, apretándome a su paso. La fricción y la pasión era desbordante, al igual que su molestia por lo que había pasado…

-Maldición Bella… - dijo mirando asqueado las flores que sostenía con una mano a duras penas. Tomó mi única mano libre y la alzó hasta colocarla entre sus cabellos, gruñó al ver que seguía algo asombrada por su reacción anterior y me beso desesperado, ahogando los gruñidos que luchaban por salir de su pecho… Con los puños apretados a ambos lados de mi cabeza, comenzó a golpear la puerta detrás de mí, mientras que su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, atacando todos los recónditos lugares dentro de esta y descubriendo otros que creí imposibles…

-Eres mía… - golpeaba a un lado de mi cabeza - ¡maldición Bella! – quise decir algo, pero comencé a desfallecer cuando me liberó de sus ardientes besos y comenzó a atacar mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando a su paso. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar… le había pedido esperar, pero al diablo con la espera… no me podía contener a sus caricias, no podía parar a Edward Cullen… lo aparté un poco de mí, y el gruño molesto pero cedió…

-Soy tuya – dije sensualmente mirándolo a los ojos, mientras aventaba las flores contra la pared más lejana. Una lasciva sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y arremetió contra mí como un maremoto arrasando con todo…

Sus manos se movían ávidas sobre mi sweater mientras me apretaba contra la puerta… su excitación cada vez más palpable se frotaba contra mi cadera, haciéndome insoportable el pensar… comencé a jalar de sus cabellos desesperada por volver a sentir sus labios. Gruñó sensualmente obedeciendo, mientras metía una mano debajo de mi sweater, empezando a masajear mi pecho sobre la tela de encaje… una de sus manos me ayudo a sostenerme cuando enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ansioso y desesperado, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la mías, haciendo que la fricción de nuestros sexos sobre la ropa fuera insoportable…

Mi ropa me fue arrebatada con brusquedad, pero no me importo, la suya fue a parar al mismo lugar que la mía… ambos respirábamos agitadamente, yo cubierta solo por el escaso encaje rojo lo miraba ansiosa por más. Edward se había separado de mí momentos antes para quitarse su pantalón. Su tremenda erección bajo el bóxer se me hacía dolorosamente excitante… el sonrió gustoso al ver que no podía apartar la vista de esa parte de su anatomía…

-Voltéate – ordenó. Gemí ansiosa pero obedecí.

Recosté la frente en la puerta cuando fui sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, pero deseaba sentir algo más que eso. Comenzó a respirar sobre mi piel, mientras que con sus manos recorría mis piernas en toda su extensión…

-¿Lo hueles amor? – Gruño en mi oído para luego morder mi lóbulo ejerciendo cada vez más presión – hueles lo mucho que me deseas… - dijo comenzando a pasear sus manos por mis caderas, para terminar en mis nalgas apretándolas con fuerza.

-Edward – gemí por la presión de sus manos en mi cuerpo…

-¿Sientes esto amor? – dijo apretando su duro miembro contra mi trasero – ¿ves lo duro que me pones Bella? – gruñó metiendo su mano dentro de mis bragas.

-¡Dios Mío, Edward! – grité desesperada al sentirlo meter tres dedos en mi centro.

-¿Quieres que pare? – gruñó pasando su lengua por la extensión de mi espalda, mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi.

-¡NO!... Más, quiero más de ti… - dije desesperada por sentirlo a él.

-Mía – gruñó en mi hombro – eres sólo mía – dijo mordiendo mi cuello donde supuse dejaría luego una gran marca.

-Tuya… - dijo cuando destrozó mis bragas en un solo tiro. Gemí extasiada al sentirlo frotarse entre mis nalgas mientras me tomaba del cabello con fuerza para estar al alcance de mis labios. Grité su nombre cuando se abrió paso entre mis piernas y me embistió con fuerza.

-Agáchate Bella – gruño comenzando a embestirme salvajemente.

A ciegas terminé sosteniéndome como pude de una mesa donde reposaban libros y videos. El choque de nuestras caderas me hacía doblarme hacía adelante, sintiendo que en cualquier momento me rompería en pedazos. Los objetos fueron cayendo de la mesa por las convulsiones de mi cuerpo. Edward sostenía mis caderas con fuerza, entrando y saliendo brusca pero deliciosamente de mí. El calor fue aumentando, y sus manos abandonaron mis caderas para empezar a estrujar mis pechos, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas…

Cuando pensé que todas las sensaciones me terminarían matando dándome el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, Edward salió de mí y me giró hasta estar cara a cara… quise quejarme pero terminé gimiendo cuando arremetió contra mis pechos, con una mano peñiscaba mi pezón mientras lamía y mordía el otro. Enredé las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y el sonrió sobre mi pezón por lo ansiosa que estaba.

-Edward… - me quejé.

-Silencio Bella – dijo levantándome con él, mientras ingresaba en mí pero quedándose quieto.

Ataqué sus labios, mordiendo y besando cuanto tenía al alcance mientras nos movíamos alrededor de toda la habitación. No fui conciente del todo de las cosas al caer, ni de proyector que terminamos de romper cuando chocamos contra él y éste se vino al suelo estrepitosamente. Edward se encargó de mantenerme a salvo cuando nos comenzamos a estrellar contra las cosas. Pero quería que el se moviera dentro de mí, así que comencé a jalar de él… lo sentí reír en mi cuello y avanzar hasta la pared más cercana.

Me estampó contra ésta en medio de un beso fogoso, nuestras lenguas luchaban por tomar el control, pero me rendí al sentir que comenzaba a embestirme con fuerza.

Afiancé mi agarre alrededor de sus caderas, hundiendo mis pies en sus formados glúteos. El gruñía agitado en mi pecho, saliendo y entrado de mi con brutalidad, mientras mi cabeza chocaba contra la pared a mis espaldas. En cualquier momento terminaríamos trayéndonos la pared abajo, de eso estaba completamente segura… sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas violentos, y sentía que no sólo ganaría el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, sino también un gran chichón en mi cabeza. Fui moviéndome contra él para ayudarlo con las embestidas, rasguñando su espalda y todo lo que tuviera al alcance disfrutando del remolino de placer que se iba formando en mi bajo vientre. Edward repetía mi nombre como un hechizo interminable mientras mis paredes se cerraban alrededor de su miembro, disfrutando conmigo de uno de los tantos orgasmos de esa noche…

-Bella… - gruñó besando mi cuello dando las últimas embestidas de este encuentro.

-Te amo… - susurré pasando mis manos por sus cabellos. Bajé de sus caderas y lo sentí aflojar un poco más el agarre mientras sonreía en mi cuello.

-Solo mía – sentenció dando un suave beso en mis labios. Vi cómo una pequeña mueca de arrepentimiento se extendía por su rostro y me preocupó – Lo siento – dijo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunté acariciándole el rostro.

-Empezando porque… te prometí no presionarte para… bueno… - dijo mirándome sugerentemente.

-No me presionaste Cullen, en realidad lo estaba deseando… - sonreí avergonzada por su tonto razonar, el rodó los ojos y continuo.

-Y luego… ¡Dios!... No debí ser tan animal – dijo señalando mi cuerpo viéndome apenado. Me comencé a ver extrañada, había sentido un poco de dolor en ciertas ocasiones, hasta estaba segura que me faltaría uno que otro cabello por lo duro que tiro de mí. Pero después de eso…

-Oh… - dije viendo ciertas marcas en mi cuerpo – no importa – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Pero craso error, sentí el escozor de una fresca mordida.

-Bella… - gimió el molesto consigo mismo.

-No empieces Cullen – resople – ¿lo disfrutaste o no?

-Obvio que si – rezongó.

-Pues yo también, así que asunto solucionado… - dije radiante – una vez que todo esto termine, quiero que la repitamos – sonreí divertida al verlo bufar.

-¿Y qué cuarto vamos a destrozar esta vez? – comentó más animado empezándose a vestir.

-Aún no probamos el sauna… - dije emocionada haciéndolo reír…

* * *

**Día 3…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV**

Nunca me había considerado una persona que perdiera los estribos así de fácil, especialmente conviviendo con personas como Emmet quien a diario ponía ha prueba de juicio mi paciencia, había aprendido a controlarme luchando a diario para no terminar cometiendo un asesinato… acepto que perdí la paciencia en una que otra ocasión, pero puedo asegurarles que no lo llegué a lastimarlo demasiado… pero… _"¿y ahora? ¿Qué le haría ni bien lo vea?"_

Edward no era de darme problemas, desde que nos conocimos de eso se encargó Emmet, claro, descontando el echo de salvarlo de esas insoportables citas a las que solía acudir… normalmente Ed era el razonable del grupo… claro que dejaba de serlo cuando se le provocaba… normalmente no me daba dolores de cabeza… pero… "_¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó? ¿Acaso quería matarme de la angustia?..."_

Y Jacob… sarcástico y competitivo hasta lo más profundo de su ser… cómo no se me ocurrió que iba a aceptar algo como esto… especialmente cuando era Emmet quién se estaba burlando de él para provocarlo…

Además estaba Jazper… "_¿cómo era posible que él los haya seguido en esta locura_?"…

-¡Dios Mío! Se van a matar… - volví a gemir desesperada viendo la sima de la imponente Saulire alzándose frente a nosotros – ¿por qué no nos dijiste Félix? – dije al borde del llanto.

-Lo siento chicas – se volvió a disculpar él por enésima vez alejándose un poco de Rose que lo miraba como si en algún momento le fuese ha arrancar algo – cuando me preguntaron sobre el Saulire… no pensé que se fueran a arriesgar a… - tragó en seco al ver que Rose se estaba arremangando el traje - yo les dije que…

-Ya, ya… trataste de advertirles – resopló Alice con poca convicción.

-¿Hace cuanto qué salieron? - preguntó Esme abrazada a Carlisle.

-Poco más de dos horas… - comentó Alice – se llevaron los Snowmobiles, aunque no creo que vayan a descender en ellos porque sus equipos de esquiar tampoco están…

-Se van a matar – gemí angustiada.

-Y si no lo hace la montaña, de eso me encargaré yo -gruñó Rose.

-Y yo – dijo Alice maldiciendo a su Jazzy por lo bajo.

- No es tan peligroso como parece… - comenzó a decir Félix para tranquilizarnos

-Ya cállate – dijimos las tres a la vez. Había estado con la misma cháchara desde que descubrimos que los chicos se habían embarcado en una competencia suicida por el descenso del Saulire.

-¿Y a dónde van a ir a terminar? – preguntó Reneé revisando el mapa de los tres valles del poblado.

-Si no se desvían tienen que terminar en el valle de Meribel, es sólo un desnivel de 1300 metros en el descenso… - fue perdiendo la intensidad de la voz mientras hablaba, intimidado nuestras miradas fijas en el.

-Solo nos queda esperar – dijo Leanne tomando a Rose del brazo para tranquilizarla – todo va a estar bien hija…

-Vamos – dijo mi madre sosteniéndose como podía de sus fijadores para no caer. Comenzamos a descender por las diferentes pistas del Mont Vallon unos con más habilidad que otros, a estas alturas ya estaba comenzando a manejar esto del "impulsar y deslizarme" pero, no podía dejar de preguntarme… _"¿qué estaría pasando en esas montañas?"_

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¿Están seguros que éste es el camino?… - pregunté extrañado viendo la cuesta que nos esperaba como descenso.

-Es lo que marcó Félix en el mapa… - dijo Jazper volviendo a repasar las rutas.

-¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo Eddie? – comenzó a mofarse el chucho. Aún tenía las líneas de la almohada marcada en su cara y se veía algo adormilado, así que decidí pasársela por alto ya que me había pasado con eso del somnífero.

-Ya quisieras Jakie… - contesté a regañadientes – sólo lo decía porque es extraño que para ser el camino más concurrido este lleno de cuestas y montículos de nieve, con pinos por doquier…

-A más trabas, mejor… - dijo Emmet eufórico chocando los puños con Jacob.

-Dejen sus motos ahí – dijo Jazper señalando un pequeño descanso marcado con un banderín. Lo único que nos aseguraba que estábamos en el sitio de partida correcto – Félix dijo que mandaría ha alguien por ellas…

-Bien… - dije revisando mi traje – la línea de llegada esta a 10 metros por encima de los bosques que rodean el chalet, es un pequeño claro despejado así que lo divisarán fácilmente… - alcé la voz tratando de llamar la atención de Emmet quien estaba más distraído probando sus fijaciones dando vueltas alrededor del lugar - Las reglas son sencillas, el primero en llegar y tomar el banderín, gana – dije colocándome los lentes.

-Emmet… - lo llamó Jacob – ¿colocaste el banderín, verdad? – el aludido asintió poco convencido.

-Si llegan a la meta y no hay ningún banderín – dijo Jazper sobre las sonoras risas de Emmet – se quedan esperando ahí por orden de llegada.

Emmet comenzó la cuenta regresiva innecesariamente desde veinte, cuando de la nada dio la señal de salir disparados sin haber terminado de contar…

Comencé el descenso sintiendo la adrenalina en aumento al ir tomando velocidad. El viento arreciaba con fuerza tratando de penetrar mi traje, así que agradecí mentalmente la protección de mi equipo de skiar contra el frío aire de la montaña. Un gran montículo de nieve se alzaba en mi camino flanqueado a uno de sus lados por varios pinos, fui tomando velocidad conforme me acercaba y me deslicé sobre ésta usándolo de rampa… me alcé en el aire y la adrenalina se disparó prendiéndole fuego a mis venas, grité eufórico mientras sentía el aire golpear las pequeñas partes de piel expuestas, pero ya su frío no me incomodó. Me sentía volar, me sentía libre, sin preocupaciones ni secretos que ocultar… poco a poco fui descendiendo en el aire y me prepare para la caída…

-¡Yo también quiero! – escuché gritar a Emmet unos metros más a mi derecha al haber caído como todo un profesional sobre el suelo y seguir mi recorrido. Sonreí contento por haberlo logrado sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Mira esto Emmet – gritó Jacob sobre el romper del aire adelantándome un poco para tomar la siguiente colina.

Esta bien, lo acepto, la voltereta que hizo en el aire fue magistral opacando así la mía, pero él tenía años de práctica y yo no. Comencé a zigzaguear entre los árboles que se alzaban a nuestro paso, aprovechando cada pequeña colina para tomar impulso y descender más deprisa. Jazper había desparecido de nuestra vista por unos minutos y para cuando volvió a aparecer nos llevaba varios metros de distancia… _"¡Genial!"… _me impulsé con los fijadores para ir más deprisa cuando volví a perder de vista a Jazper y pocos minutos después a Emmet… hubiese empezado a temer por ellos si es que no hubiera escuchado las estruendosas risas de Emmet resonar no muy lejos.

-Edward – me llamó Jacob dándome el alcance. No era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, pero tampoco era buen síntoma de nada – sé lo que te traes entre manos… - gruñó adelantándome una cabeza. ¡Está bien!… si lo que quería era distraerme, pues lo había conseguido. Tuve que hacer un giro brusco para no irme contra un pino que estaba a mitad de mi camino, gruñí molesto por haber perdido la concentración…

-Habla claro Jacob – mascullé su nombre entre dientes.

-Sé que la amas – dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí pero manteniendo la vista fija en el camino- a Bella… - aclaro al ver mi ceño fruncido.

-De dónde… -vacilé volviendo ha rodear un árbol hasta volver a colocarme a su altura – estas hablando ton…

-Sé hombre por una vez en tu vida y di la verdad – escupió molesto. Callé sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir con esta mentira.

-La amo – le aseguré, él rió amargamente.

-Vaya que te llevó tiempo darte cuenta – bufó molesto… _"otro que se daba cuenta antes que yo… ¡Genial!"_ pensé - yo también la amo – aseguró después de un incómodo silencio – y pienso pelear por ella…

-No esperaba menos de ti Jacob… - resoplé fastidiado.

-Ella te ama – comentó después de otro silencio – pero también me ama a mí… - trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Lo sé – suspiré.

-Que bueno que lo sepas – bufó él.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberla dejado? – pregunté después de un prolongado silencio. A este paso ambos ya nos habíamos olvidado de la carrera.

-Si y no… - comentó pensativo – Si, pues si no la hubiera dejado _talvez_ no tendríamos que estar pasando por esto… yo seguiría siendo _su_ Jacob, y ella _mi_ Bella.

_-Tal vez_… - remarqué su palabra y él no me refutó nada.

-Y no, pues… haberla llevado conmigo sólo le hubiese producido más dolor… - no comentó nada más.

-Emmet me comentó lo de tu operación – murmuré tratando de sonar más calmado.

-No quiero tu lástima chupa… Edward – masculló.

-No es lástima… - dije apartándome de su camino para luego aparecer a su lado minutos después – sabes Jacob… - el aludido me miró de reojo y asintió esperando que continuara - si no fueras el novio de la mujer que amo, y no intentaras arrebatarme mi razón de ser… talvez podríamos ser amigos… - dije sinceramente mientras el reía divertido, no con burla sino con camarería.

-Sabes Edward – dijo imitando mis palabras – talvez… si no estuvieras enamorado de mi novia, y sólo talvez, si no intentaras interponerte en nuestra relación… sólo talvez me caerías bien… - estuvo pensando sus palabras – aunque para serte sincero… esto de las continuas peleas resulta divertido… - dijo rompiendo a reír seguido de mí.

-Entonces… - pregunté no sabiendo como continuar.

-Dejemos que Bella elija – susurró él y yo asentí.

-¿Qué harías si ella me eligiera a mí? – preguntó cuando empezamos a descender una cuesta más empinada.

-No la puedo obligar a que me ame… - respondí seguro – la dejaría marchar y ser feliz…

-Lo has estado pensando… – dijo y yo asentí.

-¿Y tú? – él sonrió amargamente.

-Bella siempre a sido mi amiga y nunca dejará de serlo, seas tu o yo a quien elija… - comentó – aunque sé que tú tienes más las de ganar… - masculló haciéndome reír – pero no todo esta dicho… - agregó al rato.

-No todo esta dicho… - volví a repetir.

-¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó al rato. Habíamos empezado a ganar velocidad, retomando la carrera, pero no nos habíamos percatado del completo silencio que nos rodeaba. Poco a poco el absoluto silencio comenzó a ser reemplazado por los alaridos de Emmet y Jazper…

-¡AVALANCHA! – gritó Emmet pasándonos de largo mientras reía histérico.

-¿¡Qué!? – gritamos Jacob y yo aumentando la velocidad, Jazper se unió a nosotros a los pocos segundos jadeando extenuado.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALTARAS SOBRE ESE MONTÍCULO EMMET! – gritó desesperado zigzagueando de un lado a otro mientras el aludido reía histérico.

-¡Emmet! – grité desesperado.

-¡No es mi culpa! - se quejó el aludido – ¡ustedes empezaron con eso de los saltos! –dijo retrasándose un poco.

-¡Apúrate Emmet! – comenzó a gritar Jacob angustiado.

Las cantidades de nieve que bajaban tras de nosotros iban aumentando conforme avanzábamos trayéndose consigo ramas y árboles caídos…

-¡Maldición! – gritó Jazper – si no salgo vivo de esta Emmet, juró que volveré a penar por donde sea que andes… - gritó tirándose cuesta abajo, Jacob y yo lo seguimos coreados por las risas de Emmet atrás de nosotros.

-¡Rubio reprimido! – comenzó a cantar Emmet.

-¡Ahí está el claro! – grité viendo los pocos metros que nos separaban del bosque y de la bandera flameante.

-¡Ahí está la bandera! – dijo Emmet emocionado - ¡Yo sabía que la había dejado por algún lado! – exclamó comenzando a reír.

-¡Métanse dentro del bosque! – gritó Jacob – ¡los árboles del linde detendrán el impacto!

Nos lanzamos en una carrera suicida cuesta abajo, la nieve tras de nosotros iba cobrando más velocidad y nosotros poco a poco nos acercábamos al que sería nuestro refugió…

-¿¡Qué haces!? – grité viendo que Emmet se colocaba delante de mi a pocos metros del claro…

-La bandera es mía – comenzó a corear.

-La carrera ya terminó – dije exasperado.

-¡Aún no Edward! – dijo Jazper tratando de alcanzar a Emmet. Vi a Jacob encogerse de hombros y lanzarse detrás de los chicos. Bufé frustrado y decidí seguirlos… _"¿¡Qué más me quedaba!?"_

La preocupación por la avalancha paso a un segundo lugar mientras los chicos reían emocionados esquivándose entre ellos… vi que nos separaban varios metros de distancia por las ventajas que habían tomado tras mi distracción… Suspiré, no me interesaba ganar, pero deseaba acabar de una vez por todas con esa bendita competencia, así que no desaproveché un gran montículo que los chicos habían pasado de largo y me lancé sobre este… decir que volé sería quedarse corto, el impulso que gané con el salto fue demasiado y sólo reaccioné por el miedo de estrellarme contra un árbol… _"¡Ahora entendía por qué lo habían pasado por alto!"_… Manobrié como pude para no perder la dirección y cuando vi el momento, alargué la mano y lo tomé… por fin…

-¡No es justo Eddie! – gritó Emmet a mis espaldas cuando arranqué el banderín de su palo y me perdí dentro del bosque. La diferencia entre nosotros había sido mínima.

-¡Gané! – grité exultante. "_¿No dijiste que no querías ganar estúpido?_" dijo mi mini Bella molesta. "_¡Mira por donde vas Eddie!_" gritó mi mini Em vestido de porrista agitando sus pompones - ¡Mierda! – grité estrellándome con un árbol en el medio del bosque. El montículo de nieve a los pies de este amortiguó el choque, pero terminé hundiéndome en esta mientras Em gritaba detrás de mí.

-¿¡Cómo se para esta cosa!? – exclamó dirigiéndose a dónde yo estaba tirado.

-¡No Emmet! – gritaron Jacob y Jazper por última vez antes de que Emmet se hundiera en la nieve a mi lado, sacudiendo el árbol con el impacto, trayéndose abajo la nieve que reposaba en sus ramas, sepultándonos… por completo.

* * *

**Día 4**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV**

-¡No es justo Bella! – se quejaba Emmet sentado bajo el gigantesco árbol de navidad, mientras repasaba los regalos que llevaban una tarjeta con su nombre – no me pasó nada malo… - decía haciendo pucheros adorables, mientras inconscientemente se rascaba la cabeza sobre las vendas que llevaba alrededor de ésta.

-Que Rosalie no te escuche decir eso, porque sino será ella quien te envié al hospital con la siguiente concusión… a ver si así eso no te parece nada malo – bufé exasperada.

-Sólo perdí el conocimiento por un rato – se quejó tratando de levantarse pero empezó a balancearse peligrosamente – ¡Wow! – dijo empezando a reír.

-¡Te han dicho que te quedes quieto! – dije dejando los platos sobre la mesa para correr a sostenerlo – sabes… - dije acomodándolo en el mueble – tenía la esperanza de que con ese golpe comenzaras a actuar normal… por un momento creí que una sacudidita como esa no le haría mal a tu cerebro… - dije desesperanzada – al parecer no tienes remedio…

-Yo también te quiero Bella –dijo tirándome con él al mueble, riendo sonoramente mientras me estrangulaba.

-Shushhh Emmet… - bisbiseé - lo vas a despertar – empecé a darle pequeños manotazos al ver que Edward se removían incómodo en el mueble contiguo.

-Es una lástima… - escuché suspirar a Jacob desde la terraza mientras entraba cabizbajo junto a Jazper.

-Me gusta tanto esa moto – dijo el rubio sentándose en uno de los muebles frente a nosotros.

-No puedo creer que estén quemando nuestros equipos de esquiar – agregó Jacob sentándose a su lado abatido. Ambos soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-Era eso o quemarlos a ustedes vivos – dije aún algo molesta por el susto que nos dieron al verlos llegar arrastrándose con dos de ellos inconscientes.

-Lo sentimos – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien – suspiré – pero no seré yo quien detenga a Alice y Rose de destruir esas cosas – sonreí viéndolos desesperarse cuando empecé a escuchar las quejas de Leanne.

-¡Pero espera a que lo vea! – salió resoplando seguida de mi madre quien reía divertida – ¡Le dije que trajera un pavo, pero nunca dije que lo trajera vivo! – volvió a exclamar exasperada.

-Todavía podemos llevarlo a la tienda para que se… - vi a mi madre mirar a Emmet de reojo y cambio de parecer – Esme ya fue por el chef, no va a tardar en llegar Leanne, Mr. Pierre se va a encargar de eso… - susurró bajito.

-Esta bien… - vi dudar a Leanne al mirar que los chicos las miraban intrigados, especialmente su hijo - Bella, cielo, porqué no vas con los chicos a comprar estas cosas que faltan…-dijo extendiéndome una lista- ustedes no han salido mucho por el pueblo y creo que les puede sentar bien un poco de aire fresco – "_Oh" _pensé dándome cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Yo me quedo – dijo Emmet decidido – estoy cansado y una siestecita no me vendría mal… - dijo acomodándose como podía en mueble. Yo suspiré… "_¿Qué tan malo sería dejarlo en casa con un animal suelto por ahí?_"… vi mi pregunta reflejada en los ojos de mi madre y Leanne, las tres suspiramos rendidas… obligarlo no sería bueno, a veces podía ser tan obstinado como yo cuando no quería hacer algo, lo único que nos quedaba, era confiar en que no había prestado demasiada atención a la conversación de las chicas.

-Pero cariño – trató de convencerlo Leanne – hay lindas cosas en el pueblo…

-Iré mañana cuando me sienta mejor… - dijo comenzando a cerrar los ojos. _"Ok, eso no me lo creí… algo estaba planeando" _pensé desconfiada. Vi que nadie había creído en sus palabras, pero decidimos no agregar nada… _"Tal vez Rose lo pueda persuadir" _pensé comenzando a debatirme en llamar a la rubia.

-Vamos – dijo Jacob tomándome de la mano para empezar a salir.

- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Ed bostezando algo aturdido, tenía la muñeca izquierda vendada y habían tenido que darle cinco puntos en la frente por el corte que se hizo.

-De compras – comentó Jacob. _"Siguen actuando raro" _pensé viendo que no habían intercambiado insultos ni empezado una nueva pelea desde que llegaron magullados del Saulire.

-Voy con ustedes – dijo comenzando a levantarse.

-Lo mejor será que te quedes con Emmet en la casa – dijo Leanne tratando de detenerlo – no tienes buen aspecto… - comentó viendo lo pálido que se veía. Edward asintió a regañadientes y se volvió a hundir en el mueble.

La verdad era que me sentía inquieta dejando a dos desvalidos solos en una gran casa, bueno, tres contando con Charlie. Todos habían decidido salir a última hora, Reneé y Leanne fueron a darle el alcance ha Carlisle y Andrew al pueblo por los regalos de última hora, mientras nosotros íbamos por más cosas para la cena de Navidad de esta noche y claro, también en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

Rose a regañadientes decidió dejar descansar a Emmet mientras salía al pueblo con nosotros, ella estaba tan reacia a dejarlos solos como yo, pero el pequeño demonio de Alice, siempre tan persuasiva cuando se trataba de compras, no aceptó un NO por respuesta…

Con un último vistazo al chalet desde el asiento del copiloto del _Maybach Zeppelin_ conducido por Jacob pensé…"_Es Emmet, ¿qué más cosas podría hacer?_"… suspiré y decidí que el día había estado extremadamente calmado desde que regresamos por segunda vez del hospital tras el accidente de ayer… tal vez era hora de un poco más de emociones… sólo esperaba que no fueran tantas…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ^^

Bueno… aquí no acaba éste capítulo… le seguía la parte del pavo borracho, el beso bajo el muérdago, y la ruptura Jacob/Bella… pero se hizo enorme este chapter y tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí.

Les propongo un trato… si ustedes rompen el record impuesto en los chapters 10 y 11, de 37 reviews… Yo subo esas tres escenas lo más antes posible, después de todo, ya estan escritas ^^… ¿Qué les parece?... De ustedes depende que actualice ^^… pero si no alcanzan los 37 reviews, pues van a tener que esperar hasta el 7 de febrero que es la siguiente fecha en la que me toca actualizar GP…

Bueno, se los dejo en sus manos…

Pero antes de que me despida, a estas alturas supongo que todas ya hemos escuchado de lo devastada que ha quedado Haití después del terremoto. Muchas personas y países están ayudando de la mejor manera posible, si ustedes tienen la posibilidad de apoyar con lo que sea, no duden en hacerlo. Miles de personas han perdido sus familias, amigos y conocidos en este desastre, arrebatándoles la felicidad por momentos, pero no la esperanza y la convicción de que van a salir adelante. Ayudémoslos de una u otra forma, después de todo, una oración o pensamiento por aquellas personas que sufren en esa parte del mundo no nos cuesta nada… todo lo contrario, demos gracias a Dios por tener lo que tenemos y porque no todo esta perdido para esta nación…

Bueno… sólo les quería decir eso… otro motivo más para estar sensible tras esas noticias, pero bueno, tengo fe en que todas esas personas lograrán reponerse con el tiempo…

* * *

Patty ^^

"_Tal vez sea posible controlar los pensamientos, pero difícilmente se podrá dejar de pensar. No dispongo de la serenidad suficiente para alojarlo todo, de modo que me veo obligado a deshacerme de algo. Cada cierto tiempo me veo obligado a sentarme con lápiz y papel para vaciarme de pensamientos" Jostein Gaarder._

PD. La siguiente actualización tocaba el domingo 7 de febrero (supuestamente ^^), la próxima semana me toca actualizar Reminiscences. Si quieren que suba esas tres partes que tuve que sacar de este capítulo, denle al botoncito verde de abajo ^^… a más reviews, más rápido actualizo… Nos leemos pronto.

¡Las quiero! ^^


	15. Jacob, El Pavo

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

* * *

Esta semana he tenido que tomar algunas decisiones…

Por ejemplo, la de seguir escribiendo o no… Así que bueno, me decidí por seguir haciéndolo, así mis viejos crean que es una pérdida de tiempo. Tengo las cosas un poco complicadas en casa, en resumen: _no puedo usar la computadora por ningún motivo… _

Así que estuve buscando lagunas es las órdenes de mis _queridos _papis y dije: _"ellos me prohibieron usar las compus de mi casa, pero no las de la calle"…_ así que bueno, desde ahora cada vez que quiera publicar tendré que hacerlo de manera clandestina…

¡Menudo lio! u__u'… estoy algo estresada y fastidiada, pero espero se me pase, por otro lado espero ustedes hayan podido tener una semana mejor que la mía…

* * *

**GrizMoon: **¿Así que crees que es un anillo no?... bueno, saldremos de la duda en el siguiente capítulo, ¿te parece? ^^… disfruta de este pequeño capítulo, el siguiente es el final de esta primera parte. Besos, espero leerte pronto ^^.

**Piita Masen: **Te gusto el capítulo pasado y ahora espero que este no sea la excepción. Es pequeño pero era lo que tenía escrito. Cuídate mucho cielo y espero leerte en este capi también. Besos ^ ^…

**DanGrint: **¡Ami! ¿Cómo estas? Te extraño mucho… tiempo que no hablamos por el msn… jeje yo no he estado entrando mucho, pero igual espero que estés bien. Lamento no haber leído hasta ahora tu actualización, tengo las cosas algo difíciles con mis viejos y pues, no me dejan agarrar la compu… culpan a las fics, de los sueños y apariciones que estoy viendo… ¡Vamos! ¡Eso es ridículo!... Siempre he visto cosas extrañas, es sólo que ellos no me vinieron a escuchar hasta ahora… eso no es justo ¬¬. He estado bastante fastidiada estos días por esto, sólo ruego que se les pase rápido porque no estoy dispuesta aguantar esto todo el tiempo… Pero bueno… ni bien pueda ami, me estaré pasando por tu actualización… muero por ver qué paso entre Mione y Draco… ¿Por fin cederá la castaña?... Ojala que sí ^^.

**lizie20: **Ay ami, estoy que me quiero morir en estos días… después de la gripe que pase, me dieron unos cólicos espantosos y resulta que era infección estomacal, he estado en cama todo el día de ayer. Luego están los sueños y las voces reina, mi hermana le dijo a mi mamá que puede ser por las historias que escribo o cosas que leo, y me armaron tremendo bolonqui que ni te imaginas… tengo prohibido escribir o leer en FF… ¡Me parece tan injusto! ¬¬ , he estado con unos ánimos de perro en estos días… pero igual… no les haré caso, seguiré escribiendo así sea de manera clandestina… espero que tu estés bien ami, y que en tu expo de italiano te haya ido genial… cdt ami… tkm ^^

**Mixel Cullen Pattinson: **Hola reina, gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Espero me puedas tener un poco de paciencia con los siguientes capítulos pues estoy algo atada de manos. Disfruta de este por mientras… besos. Patty ^^

**Mayreni: **Con gusto te ayudaré en lo que pueda cielo ^^, si deseas escribir, hazlo. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo por ahora, así tenga que ir contra lo que mis viejos quieren. Pero bueno… qué se le hace. Espero estés bien ^^, me da mucho gusto las noticias de tu país reina, es un alivio saber que todavía hay lugares en los que se preocupan por el prójimo. Aquí también estamos tratando de enviar la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible, aunque con los últimos desastres naturales que están pasando aquí nos estamos viendo algo cortos de manos, pero igual… Espero hayas tenido una excelente semana, cuídate mucho, y cualquier cosa, aquí estoy para servirte. Patty ^^

**Chiiocullen: **¿Cómo esta mi perver favorita? ^^… Ame tu nueva historia ami, jaja, me hiciste reír demasiado… espero la puedas actualizar pronto, pero sobre todo… ¿cuándo avanzaremos Swingers?... bueno, no importa… por ahora sólo concéntrate en recuperarte y regresar cargada para que podamos sentarnos a escribir. Besos perver ^^… por cierto, ¿para cuándo esta programada tu intervención?... Cdt… TQM perver!! ^^

**Ana Salmeron:** Lamento haber demorado reina, como ves, estoy atada de manos… pero trataré de actualizar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. Sólo tengo las mañanas para escribir y eso me complica un poco la existencia. Pero mientras tanto, disfruta de esta pequeña continuación… el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta primera parte. Besos ^^

**brujita0enigma: **¡Bienvenida cielo! Y gracias por comentar ^^… ya que tanto pedían por la ruptura Jake/Bella, pues aquí esta… espero la disfrutes, aunque yo sufrí escribiéndola, amo al chucho y hacerlo sufrir de esa manera me parte el corazón. Espero estés teniendo una semana excelente, cdt mucho, Patty ^^

**Emma:** Hola cielo, ¿qué tal te fue en tus exámenes? , espero que bien… por otro lado, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis otras historias ^^, significa mucho para mí. Espero este pequeño capi sea de tu agrado… el siguiente se viene algo cargado, ya que es el final de la primera temporada. Les tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas, espero les guste… besos reina, cdtm ^^…

**VVICKY: **¿Cómo estas reina? Espero no hayas tenido que esperar tanto por este capi, o si fue así que por lo menos haya valido la pena. Aquí está por fin la ruptura Jake/Bella, o por lo menos parte de ella… disfrútala cielo y dime qué te pareció. Besos, cdtm ^^…

**Kriito Cullen Masen: ¡**Ami! No te imaginas ¬¬… ¡me han prohibido escribir! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy tan amarga ¬¬… ay ami… ¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?. Mi mama cree que los sueños y visiones que estoy teniendo son por las cosas que escribo o leo… ¡esta loca!... no tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro. Pero se lo han metido entre ceja y ceja, y ahora yo me las veo a cuadritos… no sé cuando volvamos a hablar por el msn, espero poder conectarme pronto, después de todo, no les pienso hablar hasta que razonen un poquito y vean que sus conclusiones son ridículas… espero tu estés mejor que yo, ¿qué tal te fue en la uni?... cdtm ami, extraño hablar contigo. TQM ^^…

**karin cullen: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer Reminiscences reina, sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes pasado, pero como ves, estoy algo atada de manos… el capítulo ya esta casi terminado, el problemas es que ahora lo tengo que terminar de escribir de manera clandestina… Menudo lio ¬¬… espero me puedas tener un poco de paciencia. Cuídate mucho reina, y por mientras, disfruta de este capítulo, aquí está por fin la ruptura Jake/Bella. Besos ^^…

**Pao:** Hola cielo, espero no haberte echo esperar mucho, pero bueno, heme aquí con otro pequeño capítulo lleno de excentricidades… espero lo disfrutes, aunque yo sufrí un poco haciéndolo ya que mi chucho precioso sufre mucho en éste. Cuídate mucho cielo, besos ^^

**Ninee95: **¿cómo estás cielo? Espero hayas tenido un buen inicio de semana, por otro lado, aquí les traje la pequeña continuación del capi anterior. Espero lo puedas disfrutar, a mi me costó alguito no echarme para atrás con lo que hago en este capi, pues mi chucho bello sufre bastante y eso me da pena. Pero bueno, aquí esta, disfrútalo y dime qué te pareció. Cdt mucho. Patty ^^

**Maggice: **Por fin, aquí esta lo que tanto esperaban… la ruptura Jake/Bella. Espero sea de tu agrado cielo, y que también puedas disfrutar de las locuras de Emmet y su pavo. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte en este capi también. Besos ^^

**Rose: **¡Ami! Ya ni hablamos por el msn, ¿cómo estás loca? Espero que bien y buscando a mi híbrido que lo necesito urgente. Por otro lado, si quieres leer la nueva historia, métete a mi perfir dándole click a mi Nick en la parte superior, y ahí te van a salir mis historias ^^… espero te guste, aunque al comienzo es algo triste. Cdt ami, TQM ^^…

**Abril:** hola reina ^^, que gusto que hayas disfrutada de la guerra de nieve, mi amiga Ime dice que se me pasó la mano en esa escena, pero si a ti tu gusto, pues no me quejo. ¿Como que nuestro Eddie se puso algo salvajito verdad?... pobre, cuando los celos lo dominan se puede comportar como todo un animal jajaaja, aunque a la mayoría le gusta así. Pero bueno, disfruta de este capi reina, es pequeñito pero cargado de sentimientos. Por fin lo que todas esperaban, la ruptura Jake/Bella… cdtm reina, ^^

**Maria de Canarias: **Cielo, lamento haber demorado, pero cómo ves, desde la semana pasada he estado algo atada de manos. Espero puedas comprender, pero bueno, he decidido seguir escribiendo a pesar de todo. Por otro lado, ¿cómo estás tú?, espero que bien… por fin aquí esta el capítulo que venías esperando con la ruptura Jake/Bella, disfrútala, aunque a mi me dio pena… espero te pueda arrancar algunas sonrisas con algunas escenas. Cuídate mucho cielo, besos ^^

**lokaxtv: **Y aquí esta la segunda parte reina, espero no haberte echo esperar tanto, o que por lo menos haya valido la pena. Por fin la ruptura Jake/Bella, ¿verdad?. Ojala la puedan disfrutar, aunque a mi me pareció algo triste como para disfrutar de ella… pero bueno, supongo que yo lo siento así porque amo al chucho, así que esperaré ver qué les pareció a ustedes. Cuídate mucho reina, espero te agrade este capítulo y pueda robarte con eso algunas sonrisas. Besos ^^.

**Amelie 666: **jejeje, hola reina ^^, esta vez el capítulo no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero espero que lo puedas disfrutar tanto como los otros. Por otro lado, ¡no más trago! Jejeje, he estado intentando abstenerme de mi droga favorita (el chocolate ^^), pero no he podido, la gracia sólo me duró cinco días… al sexto ya estaba corriendo por un Fondue de chocolate que me tuvo hiperactiva todo el día, y como resultado, terminé malogrando la compu de mi viejo, en donde guardaba todos sus archivos… ¡Menudo lio!, pero bueno, ese no es el motivo por el que me están prohibiendo escribir… de todos modos, no les pienso obedecer en esto. Disfruta de este pequeño capi reina, tiene mucho de Emmet así que siéntate y disfruta mientras podamos… cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto.

**Ericastelo: **hola reina, qué bueno que te haya gustado lo de la pelea de nieve ^^… esa y la pelea del lodo del outtake son mis favoritas… por otro lado, espero hayas tenido una semana espectacular, y ahora puedas disfrutar de este pequeño capítulo. Cdtm ^^

**Adri:** Ya que todas querían ver la ruptura Jake/Bella, aquí esta… espero poder conmoverlas aunque sea un poquito, y que por lo menos, ahora si tengan compasión de mi chucho bello. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado reina, cuídate mucho y si logro sacarte algunas sonrisas con este capi, pues me sentiré satisfecha… besos ^^

**diosapagana: **¡Priscila! ¿Llegaste a comunicarte con Melo?... yo aún no he podido hablar con ella, pero me quede intrigada con todas esas ideas pervertidas de ustedes, jajaja, ya las quiero leer ^^. Por otro lado, espero hayas tenido un buen inicio de semana, no como yo que estoy queriendo matar a mis viejo, pero bueno… por fin aquí les traigo el capi que todas esperaban ^^… ¡Acabo la extorción! Jejeje, disfrútalo reina, cdtm ^^ y a ver si tu y melo se ponen manos a la obra y le dan forma a esas ideas que me encantaron…besos ^^.

**LaAbuela: **¡Gracias Ana! Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado cielo, a pesar de ser sólo una pequeña continuación ^^… diviértete leyéndolo y bueno, por fin aquí está lo que todas estaban esperando, la ruptura J/B… Espero hayas tenido una semana espectacular… cuídate mucho cielo ^^, besos… Enjoy it!

**LIbelula:** hola cielo ^^… ¿Así que tu marido te ve como si estuvieras loca? jaja Dile que pruebe poniéndose tampones para las orejas ami, tal vez con eso no lo despiertes en plena madrugada por el ruido ^^… jeje, sorry por el mal chiste… pero bueno, espero disfrutes de éste capítulo también… estamos llegando a la recta final cielo ^^… espero no decepcionarlas… cuídate muchísimo ^^… y espero poder leerte pronto.

**OiOangelita1990: **hola reina, espero estés bien… yo tuve una semana algo agitada pero muy divertida ^^… Por otro lado, estoy re-contenta de que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo pasado, espero que esta pequeña continuación no sea la excepción. Por fin veremos qué paso con el dichoso pavo ^^… y también la ruptura que todas estaban esperando. Gracias por tu apoyo cielo, ya estamos llegando a la recta final y estoy bastante emocionada, cuídate mucho, y cualquier cosa o pedido, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Besos ^^

**marikiut:** Jejeje, siento tanto dejarte siempre con la intriga cielo… pero como dijo una amiga, no soy una escritora para cardiacos ^^… no me hice esperar mucho esta vez, pero bueno, disfruta de este capítulo que ya estamos llegando a la recta final. Un beso enorme cielo, cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto ^^

**katy1118:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario cielo! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, tuve problemas para subirlo como les comenté arriba, pero bueno, ojala las restricciones terminen pronto… disfruta de este pequeño chapter, por fin aquí está la ruptura J/B, espero te guste y puedas dejarme tu opinión de este capítulo también… besos cielo ^^

**bellaliz: **Hola cielo ^^… ¿cómo esta la chica de las pastillas?... jaja, amo tus ideas cielo. ¿No has pensado en empezar a escribir un OS o un fic? Serias muy buena en eso... por otro lado, como te dije hace poco, no tengo pensado dejar al chucho solo, mi amiga Ime me mataría si le hiciera algo así… aunque aún no he decido quién sería perfecta para él… pero bueno, todavía nos quedan algunos capítulos cielo. Ahora, disfruta de este pequeño chapter, aquí esta lo que todas estaban esperando… les tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas más ^^. Cualquier duda o pedido házmelo saber y con gusto te responderé… cuídate ami, besos ^^…

**Brenda: **Bueno reina, aquí esta lo que tanto esperabas… el inicio de la ruptura. La ampliaré en el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, por fin llego el final para esta pareja… cuídate mucho cielo, y gracias por seguir mi historia. Lo aprecio con todo mi corazón. Besos cielo, y cuídate mucho. Patty ^^

**butterfly98: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia cielo ^^, aprecio mucho tu opinión como la del resto. Disfruta de esta pequeña continuación, por fin el inicio de la ruptura Jake/Bella… cuídate mucho cielo, besos ^^

**melO Yue: **¡Ami! Me volvieron a castigar ¬¬… ¡Qué injusta es la vida!... u__u' voy a tardar un poco con el segundo capi, pero le pedí ayuda a una amiga para hacerlo rápido, espero no te moleste ^^… si te quieren descuartizar, les dices que eso va a pasar sobre mi cadáver… jejeje. Nos estamos hablando pronto ami, espero ^^

**MaxiPau: **¡Wow cielo! Creo que no has sido la única que se ofreció de enfermera en el capítulo pasado ^^… ¡Pobre Edward!, le va de mal a peor. Pero bueno, las cosas van a ir tomando su lugar de a poco, ya vas a ver… este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta primera mitad. Disfrútalo cielo y espero leerte pronto… Besos ^^

**Kpatycullen: **Ay reina, cómo se nota que amas a Edward… jajaja. Pobrecito el chucho, casi nadie lo comprende. Pero bueno, tienes razón, aquí esta lo que todas esperaban, o bueno, parte de eso… Bella ya no puede dejar pasar más las cosas, aunque es una lástima que todo se dé de esta manera. Disfruta del capítulo cielo, y gracias darme tu opinión siempre. Lo aprecio con todo mi corazón… besos reina, cuídate mucho ^^.

**natalycullen: **¿En serio? ¿Pobre Eddy? Jajaja. Bueno, sí, tal vez tienes razón… al pobre le esta yendo de mal en peor, aunque al chucho no le va mejor. Es raro que a estas alturas la mayoría lo sigua odiando… u__u' el pobre chucho no es tan malo, después de todo, él es el engañado. Pero bueno, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado reina, cuídate mucho y voy a estar esperando ansiosa ver qué te pareció. Cuídate cielo ^^…

**DeMorcef: **Hola cielo, espero estés bien y no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado por este capítulo. Las cosas se van a ir poniendo cada vez más complicadas, y créeme, hay más cuartos por destruir ^^. Espero que te guste este pequeño chapter que es sólo el final del capi anterior. Disfrútalo reina, y aquí esta lo que tanto venías esperando… cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Besos ^^

* * *

**Jacob, el Pavo**

"_No soy un completo inútil… _

_por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo"_

* * *

**Edward POV**

"_¡Te lo dije Pierre! ¡HIP!"… _una risa muy familiar comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza…_ "A mi si me hace caso, ¿ves?"_… volvió a comentar esa voz emocionada… en extremo.

"_Monsieur, ¡devuélvame mi pavo!_"… Se escucharon más ruidos y cosas al caer, como si estuvieran corriendo y botando todo a su paso. ¡Que raro sueño!

"_¡Pierre! ¿Qué… ¡hip!... qué es esto?... ¡hip!... Mira Jacob… ¡hip!... huele… bien…" _

"_¡NO! ¡Mais non! ¡No, s'il vous plaît! ¡Esa es mi salsa especial!_" comenzó a gritar un hombre con su marcado acento francés.

"_¡Ups! Jacob tenía sed…_"

"_¿Qué hace Monsieur?_" una exclamación le siguió a esa pregunta… "_¡Oh No!_"

"_Le falta sal_" comento la inocente voz de Emmet no muy lejos de donde estaba.

"_¡Niet!... ¡Eso es azúcar Monsieur!_"

"_¡Hip!... ¿Lo siento?" _un gruñido le siguió a esas palabras.

"_Devuélvame mi pavo y salga de mi cocina… ¡AHORA MISMO!"_

"_No me voy sin Jacob…"_

"_Se lo estoy advirtiendo Monsieur"…_más cosas comenzaron a caer al suelo, y pensé que había llegado el momento de levantarme de ese extraño sueño… sueño o no, debía acabar y pronto, antes de que alguien saliera lastimado…_"Entrégueme al pavo"_

"_Se llama Jacob… ¡hip!_"… Que raro… ¿Quién está hipando?

"¿_Qué hace con…?_… _¡No!... ¿¡Qué hizo con el vino Monsieur!?_"

"_Hip… usted dijo que el vino era para el pavo, ¿verdad?_"

"_Oui"…_ contestó el desconocido seguido de las risas de Emmet.

"_Ya pues… yo intenté dárselo, pero sólo me aceptó dos copas… No entiendo por qué si es uno de los mejores que he probado"_

"_¡Dieu! ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato!"… _La voz desconocida se comenzó a hacer cada vez más intensa y eso comenzó a desperezarme poco a poco.

"_El vino era para inyectárselo al pavo Señor_" dijo una voz en extremo aguda, supuse que era la voz de una mujer… ¿pero de quién?... sonaba algo histérica, pero no era raro viéndose envuelta en esa situación… _"Chef Pierre, por favor, suelte ese cuchillo… Vamos, tranquilo… calmado"…_ "¿Cuchillo?" pensé alarmado rodando sobre mi lecho.

-¡Demonios! – exclamé al caer del mueble sintiendo el insistente dolor extenderse por todo mi brazo izquierdo. "_¡Maldición, mi muñeca!_" pensé resintiendo el golpe al haber tratado de detener la caída con mis manos.

-¡Hip!... ¿A dónde vas Pierre? – escuché varios pasos salir de la cocina - ¡Eddie! – "_Oh no_" pensé cuando las risas comenzaron a aumentar - ¿Es cómodo… ¡hip!... el suelo… ¡hip!... Eddie? – preguntó este seguido de los ruidos hechos por su pavo.

-Cállate Emmet… - mascullé levantándome apresurado. A solo unos pasos por detrás de Emmet un hombre bajito y rechoncho, se movía furibundo de un lado a otro gritándole en su idioma a una mujer menuda de piel oscura.

-¡Esto es inaudito María! ¡Yo!... un chef de renombre… - mientras hablaba iba recogiendo sus cosas que andaban regadas por el suelo. Una gran mancha de salsa adornaba su lustroso traje blanco – tratado de esta manera… ¡Dieu!... – dijo entrando de nuevo a la cocina…

-Bon après midi Mr. Pierre – Seguí temeroso al pobre hombre tratando de calmar las aguas pasando de largo ha un Emmet entretenido en colocarle al pavo una de las bufandas favoritas de Alice. El pequeño hombre se giró a verme asustado y luego entrecerró los ojos de manera cautelosa - Je m'appelle Edward – le extendí la mano intentando buscar las palabras exactas para aplacar su furia, pero me fue imposible al ver el desastre en que se había convertido la cocina. La diferencia entre el antes y después era abismal… parecía que un huracán había pasado por esta… un huracán llamado… Emmet…

-Au revoir Edward – masculló entre dientes sacando su gorro del horno.

-Espere… No se vaya… - dije tratando de cerrarle el paso. Cuando las chicas regresaran… "¡Dios! No debí quedarme dormido" - Je vous en prie…

-¡Niet!... – gritó el pobre hombre verde de la cólera – No puedo permanecer ni un minuto más en esta casa cerca de ese… - dijo viendo cómo Emmet se reía disimuladamente con su pavo bajo el brazo…

-Espere… encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo… - el hombre se giró a verme como si estuviera loco, retrocedió dos pasos y se echó el gorro a la cabeza…"¡Emmet!" pensé queriendo acabar con mi primo en ese preciso momento… un líquido espeso, de color rojo intenso comenzó a descender por la cabeza del pequeño hombre canoso. Sus mejillas, hasta hace unos momentos verdes de la cólera comenzaron a ponerse azules cuando dejó de respirar… La pequeña María a sólo unos pasos de él, trató de sofocar sus risas cubriéndose la cara, mientras que ha Emmet poco le importaba disimular.

-¡Lo mato!... ¡Juro que lo mato! – comenzó a gritar el pobre hombre limpiando la salsa roja que caía ahora por toda su cara. No pasó ni dos segundos y prefirió salir disparado detrás de Emmet con mazo en mano.

-Pierre… hip… no sabía que tenías un mellizo – dijo Emmet mirándolo sorprendido mientras retrocedía balanceándose peligrosamente – ¡hip!...

-Emmet… - mascullé – ya cállate – pedí interponiéndome entre el pequeño hombre y mi primo, quien estaba en el más allá que en el más acá.

-Mr. Pierre… s'il vous plaît… baje ese mazo Monsieur…eso – el pequeño hombre comenzó a titubear, mirando de mí hacia Emmet – bájelo… despacio… eso es… - escuché las risas de Emmet mezclados con los ruidos hechos por "Jacob" - por favor María, sostenga el mazo… despacio Monsieur… suéltelo despacio – la frágil María tomó nerviosa el mazo de las manos del pequeño hombre, ambos tan nerviosos de que perdiera los estribos en cualquier momento.

-No… Jacob… ¡hip!... estate quieto… - "_Dios… sé que no soy un hijo ejemplar, y últimamente mi lista de pecados se ha disparado indiscutiblemente… pero, por favor… por lo que más quieras… ya no más desastres… ¿Si?_" – No… ¡Jacob! – y todo empezó así como terminó…

* * *

**Bella POV **

-No lo entiendo Edward Cullen… - bufé mientras Jacob me retenía en sus brazos para que no cometiera alguna tontería - ¿¡dices que un pavo atacó a Mr. Pierre!? – exclamé furiosa.

Yo sabía que no teníamos que dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco esperaba llegar y encontrar semejante desastre:

Uno: una mujer al borde de la histeria prestando declaraciones a un oficial.

Dos: un pobre chef algo maltratado siendo estabilizado por un par de paramédicos.

Tres: Edward bañado en salsas de diferentes colores, esperando en la parte trasera de una ambulancia.

Y el cuarto infaltable: Emmet dormido en las escaleras del porche del chalet, sosteniendo con firmeza la cuerda de un… ¿pavo multicolor?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Flash Back_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

No había pasado ni una hora desde que llegamos al pueblo y ya tenía ganas de regresar. En más de una ocasión Alice estuvo a punto de arrojarme a la pista cuando me descubría revisando con insistencia mi reloj, pero después de muchas amenazas y gritos pudimos llegar a un acuerdo; ella me dejaría llamar a Esme y preguntar por los chicos, siempre y cuando regresáramos al día siguiente al pueblo de compras…

No se imaginan cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Esme me dijo que había tenido que ir a recoger a Carlisle y el resto de los viejos a las afueras del pueblo, porque se habían quedado varados en medio de la nada sin gasolina… A pesar de que me aseguró que dejó a Edward dormido, y a Emmet sumido en una relativa tranquilidad, no pudo tranquilizarme para nada, pues sentía que algo terminaría ocurriendo…

Sé que sueno paranoica, pero he convivido demasiado con Emmet y Edward para saber de lo que son capaces… especialmente Emmet, _quien podría hacer un desastre de tan poco_…

Convencí a los chicos de volver cuando tuvimos todo a la mano, Alice aceptó a regañadientes ampliando el acuerdo a más compras durante lo que restaba del viaje, pero no me importó.

El auto en viaje se hizo eterno, Rose le marcaba al celular de Emmet mientras yo intentaba con el número de casa, pero las líneas estaban ocupadas.

-Emmet no contesta – resopló la rubia hundiéndose en el asiento trasero.

-¿No creen que están siendo un poco exageradas? – preguntó Jake con la vista fija en la pista.

-¿Jacob? – mascullé.

-¿Si amor?

-Cierra el pico – dije molesta haciéndolo reír.

-Míralo desde este punto Bella – dijo Alice desistiendo de marcarle a Edward obteniendo el mismo resultado – si quemaron el chalet, ya estaríamos viendo el humo a esta distancia… - dijo buscando rastros de este en el cielo.

-Bella… Rose…será mejor que les empiecen a tener un poco más de confianza – dijo el rubio haciéndonos avergonzar – estoy seguro de que… nada… ha… ¡Oh no!

Todos habíamos entendido el significado de esa expresión cuando vimos la ambulancia estacionada en la puerta del chalet. Jacob rió impresionado por la velocidad con que Rose y yo nos tiramos del auto, aún antes de que empezara a estacionarlo.

Llegué hasta donde estaba Edward siendo atendido por un paramédico quien le revisaba la muñeca; busqué su mirada ansiosa y él me respondió con una sonrisa… poco a poco comencé a sentir toda una serie de emociones: "_preocupación… alivio… confusión… incredulidad… furia… deseo de cometer un asesinato"… _todo conforme él iba relatando lo acontecido.

* * *

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

-Y bueno… cuando conseguí hacer que Mr. Pierre soltara el mazo, Emmet no pudo contener más a Jacob… Uhmmm… al pavo entres sus brazos - pude sentir cómo Jake se tensaba, apretado su agarre entorno a mi cintura, al comienzo lo había echo con la excusa de prevenir mis posibles reacciones, pero ahora estaba dudando seriamente de eso, pues trataba de alejarme de Edward cada vez que me distraía- el animal salió disparado contra Mr. Pierre quien en un intento por salirse de su camino resbaló con la salsa que había estado cayendo de su gorro y otras que Emmet había derramado por el suelo, y pues… quedó inconsciente – no me pasó desapercibida la mueca que hizo al ver la presa de Jacob entorno a mí - ¡Pero esta bien! – aseguró rápidamente volviendo a buscar mi mirada – lo acaban de revisar poco antes de que ustedes llegaran… y… este…

-¿Y? – dijo Alice percibiendo su vacilación.

-No recuerda mucho que digamos… - suspiró – supongo que es lo mejor, ¿no? - agregó sonriente.

-¡Edward! – exclamé indignada.

-¿Qué? – dijo sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro – créeme Bella, ese pequeño hombre estaba muy decidido a vengarse de Emmet poco antes de perder el conocimiento… Mientras no recuerde nada… mejor para Em – resopló mirando a las escaleras del porche, donde yacía un durmiente Emmet con una sonrisa en el rostro – los paramédicos dicen que no es nada grave, así que tranquilas… - dijo levantándose de la camilla al momento que hacía una mueca de dolor. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Jacob (el hombre), hasta que logré apartarlo para acercarme a Edward preocupada…

-¿Te duele mucho? – susurré acariciándole la mejilla mientras él ladeaba el rostro en busca de más contacto.

-Sólo un poco… - murmuró sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos, relajado.

-Este… Bella – carraspeó Jacob algo molesto – será mejor que hablemos con la tal María – dijo señalando a la pequeña mujer que ahora nos veía algo incómoda parada al lado de un confundido Pierre.

-Está bien – resoplé – Jaz… ¿vienes?... tu eres mejor en esto que yo – el rubio asintió encantado… _"Cuando se trataba de persuadir en los estados de ánimo de las personas, Jazper era el indicado"._

-Vamos Jacob, subamos el bulto a la casa antes de que lleguen los viejos – escuché que le decía Alice jalándolos hacia donde estaba un adormilado Emmet y una resignada Rose - ¿Esa… es… mi… bufanda… favorita?... ¡¡¡Emmet!!!... – y en el cielo resonaron los gritos de Alice.

* * *

"_Cinco horas después, por fin habíamos echo de la cocina un lugar habitable…" _

Pensé viendo la salsa arder a fuego lento, las patatas horneadas recién salidas, el chancho embadurnado presto para entrar al horno, las ensaladas servidas en las diferentes fuentes… suspiré cansada.

María y Pierre se quedaron lo suficiente para escuchar las mil y un disculpas dadas por Carlisle y el resto de la familia, prometiéndoseles una indemnización por todos los daños causados. A pesar de que Esme y Leanne les insistieron reiteradas veces para que se quedaran a la cena de Navidad, éstos se negaron rotundamente al conocer a Andrew…

Después de que se fueron, la cocina se volvió una batalla campal en el esfuerzo de terminar la cena para la hora indicada… Resultados: _Un pavo fugitivo, un chancho sacrificado, varias pestañas quemadas, y muchos ataques de histeria_…

-Vamos Bella… llegó la hora de arreglarnos… - ordenó la pixie haciéndome gemir cansada.

-¿No puedo quedarme así? – estaba siendo arrastrada por ella hasta mi habitación, cuando se detuvo de golpe a mirarme indignada, mirando mi vestimenta algo desgastada y percudida – sólo quiero descansar Alice… - hice un puchero.

-¡Eso sobre mi cadáver! – gritó horrorizada reanudando la marcha hacia mi cuarto – además… no por las puras escogí el vestido perfecto para ti…

-Alice… - gemí pensando en los zapatos de tacón que seguro abría elegido para mí.

-Vamos… tienes 20 minutos para bañarte, así que apúrate… - dijo buscando en mi armario – Rose estará aquí dentro de poco…

-Pero Alice… - gemí rendida sosteniéndome de la puerta de mi baño.

-Te quedan 19 minutos Bella… - gruñó la pequeña pixie.

-Ya, ya... ya voy… - gruñí entrando a la ducha.

* * *

-No lo puedo creer – escuché que resoplaba la rubia desde mi habitación. Dejé de prestarle atención a los chorros de agua tibia que caían por mi espalda relajando mis músculos después del ajetreado día de hoy, pues la voz de Rose no denotaban nada más que… problemas.

-¿Emmet? – preguntó el pequeño demonio desde algún lugar.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? – pregunté cansada saliendo de la bañera a regañadientes.

-No quiere salir del baño…. – resopló la rubia.

-¿Y? – pregunté confundida saliendo envuelta en una toalla – puedes usar mi ducha si ese es el problema… - dije sentándome a su lado, mientras Alice reía distraída.

- Por lo menos ya se le pasó la borrachera – agregó el pequeño pixie dándome distraídamente mi cambio de ropa, ordenándome sin palabras que empezara a vestirme.

-No es eso – dijo dejándose caer en una almohada – hace unos minutos le llegó una caja de no se dónde… estuvo actuando extraño… ni siquiera me explicó su contenido… lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño, con ese Pez amorfo y ese Pavo afeminado – masculló escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Debe ser una sorpresa Rose o un regalo de última hora… - dijo Alice tratando de animarla – de Emmet se puede esperar cualquier cosa… - suspiró ayudándome con el cierre del vestido.

-Tienes razón… - resopló zanjando el tema. _"Eran pequeñas cosas como estas, las que me daban la tranquilidad de saber que Rose era perfecta para Emmet… ella lo aceptaba tal y cual era… con sus locas ocurrencias y su gran tan tendencia al desastre… ahora ella lo cuidaría, en mi lugar"_ - estas preciosa Bella… - dijo la rubia mirándome con ternura.

-Exageras… - dije sonrojándome, pero callando asombrada al ver mi reflejo en el gran espejo de mi armario. El hermoso vestido strapless era de un verde intenso, corto hasta la rodilla, pero con vuelo por debajo de mi cintura. Se adhería con gracia en mi pecho, estrujándose en el centro desde donde empezaba a caer con desenvoltura hasta formar ondas gráciles sobres mis piernas – es… hermoso… - susurré probando su textura con mis manos.

-¡A Edward le va a encantar! – chilló la pixie dando brinquitos sobre la cama.

-Vamos Bella – dijo Rose tomándome de la mano para sentarme frente al tocador – después de que terminemos contigo, Edward difícilmente podrá sacarte las manos de encima…

-¡Oh vamos! – bufó Alice – sin maquillaje y en sandalias conseguiría el mismo efecto… - dijo sonriéndome con ternura – Edward te ama con locura…

-Lo sé… - dije sonriéndoles a mis amigas. Ambas me miraron felices, intercambiando miradas cómplices…

-Manos a la obra – dijo Alice posicionándose frente a mi – tu sólo relájate – agregó tomando rímel y delineador en ambas manos. "_Como si fuera fácil en estos días_" …

* * *

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba cambiado, esperando ansioso por mi Bella… lo mejor era que le avisara antes de que lo viera por sus propios ojos… "_¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?"… _con todos estos eventos de Emmet y el pavo, pasé por alto muchas de las cosas que me dijo en el transcurso de la semana… "_Emmet_", pensé fastidiado, él y sus malditas costumbres…

Andrew, Charlie y mi padre habían desaparecido del mapa. Mi madre, Leanne y Renné conversaban amenamente a un lado de la chimenea reluciendo jóvenes y hermosas bajo el fuego de esta. Jacob y Jazper jugaban ajedrez a un lado del gran árbol, lanzando cada pocos minutos miradas fugaces a las escaleras, esperando como yo por las chicas… Bufé molesto mirando al techo… Alice no había pensado en mejor ocasión para colgar muérdago por todas partes, como si no tuviera suficiente de ver a Bella en brazos del chucho, ahora también tenía que cuidarla de sus besos…

La cajita que venía cargando dentro de mi pantalón comenzó a pesar cada vez más al mirar ansioso la hora como recordatorio de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… esperaba que Bella no se lo tomara a mal, la deseaba y quería que estuviera a mi lado para siempre. ¿Era mucho pedir?...

Pero deje mis pensamientos y dudas a un lado cuando la vi bajar despampanante por las escaleras… "_Dios Mío_"… pensé sintiendo cómo la belleza de ese ángel me golpeaba con una fuerza sobrenatural dejándome desarmado.

-Cierra la boca hijo – murmuró mi madre bajito parándose a mi lado. Sentí que mis mejillas se comenzaron a calentar, y me pregunté si era así como Bella se sentía al estar sonrojada todo el tiempo, pero no me importo. Bella me miraba nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas iban tomando una tonalidad más rosácea. El vestido que llevaba no hacía más que resaltar su belleza perfecta; tenía el cabello recogido en un moño flojo sobre su cabeza, pero de éste caían pequeños mechones sueltos sobre su rostro de porcelana, danzando en distintas tonalidades del caoba al rojo al verse iluminado por el fuego que repiqueteaba en la chimenea… Suspiré rendido y muerto de amor por la mujer que estaba frente a mí.

-Amor – y ahí estaba el chucho sacándome de mi burbuja abruptamente, al acercarse a mi Bella para ayudarla a descender. Gruñí frustrado, mientras ella me brindaba una mirada de disculpa… El peso de la joya en mi bolsillo comenzó a pesar… No la quería forzar a que decidiera ya, pero… esta situación me estaba matando.

* * *

-¿Y dónde esta tu novio? – preguntó Reneé sentándose al lado de Rose. Ella la miro fastidiada y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Bella, quien estaba sentada a mi lado rió por lo bajo mirando divertida a la rubia, mientras Jacob pegado a ella como larva la miraba confundido…

-¿Qué es… ese ruido? – pregunté yo, saliendo de mis pensamientos al escuchar pasos pesados y algo caer en el segundo piso. Nadie me prestó atención así que me dispuse a levantarme cuando sentí la mano de Bella posarse sobre mi muslo.

-¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño, el chucho a su lado apretó más el agarre en torno a sus hombros tratando de jalarla más a sí mismo.

-Yo no escuche nada… - dijo la pixie malhumorada volviendo a su antigua conversación. "_Por lo menos alguien me prestó atención… aunque no por el tiempo suficiente_" pensé bufando.

-Iré a ver por qué demoran tanto… - dije tomando las manos de Bella entre las mías.

-No… quédate… - dijo Bella haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Esta bien… - respondí volviéndome a sentar rendido por su mirada. Se veía tan adorable y hermosa, que se me hacía imposible negarle algo.

-Deja de sonreír como estúpido… - dijo Rose pasando por mi lado directo al pequeño mini bar de la sala. Jacob bufó por lo bajo y trató de llamar la atención de Bella dándole pequeños besos por el rostro… _"Esto me enferma" _pensé torciendo la boca.

-No… puede… ser… - balbuceó Bella comenzando a reír histérica viendo un punto fijo en las escaleras. Todo giramos a ver qué le había llamado la atención y nos quedamos sin habla durante algunos minutos…

"_Ok… ahora si creo que estoy en la dimensión desconocida. _

_¡¡¡Por favor, ellos también no!!!"_

Pensé viendo bajar a Santa Claus con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, dos escaleras más atrás de él, un par de duendes lo seguían malhumorados.

-JO, JO, JO…_ - _dijo Andrew… corrección, Santa, mirándonos radiantes mientras se sobaba su abultada panza. Eché una mirada fugaz a todos los que estaban en la sala, nadie había dicho nada. Leanne apretaba su copa con mucha fuerza, Esme a su lado miraba incrédulamente a un Carlisle avergonzado, vestido con mayas ralladas de color rojo y blanco que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, cubiertas por un par de zapatos negros en punta, contrastando peculiarmente con su pantalón verde y corto que se ajustaba bajo su estómago con una gruesa correa de cuero, su extraño sweater mezclaba colores verdes y rojos en la pechera, terminando en sus manos con guantes blancos, mientras su cabeza la coronaba un gorro verde que terminaba en punta. El no miraba a nadie, tenía la vista fija en el suelo sacudiendo tristemente una campanita con la mano algo floja. Reneé por su lado, se debatía entre la diversión y la incredulidad, una extraña mueca brillaba en su rostro, haciendo temblar su labio inferior casi imperceptiblemente al mirar a un disfrazado Charlie, escayolado y enyesado, sosteniéndose con la ayuda de dos muletas, aunque al parecer, ni eso detuvo ha Andrew a la hora de forzarlo a disfrazarse. A diferencia de Carlisle, Charlie solo vestía una maya roja y blanca, debido a que el yeso le imposibilitaba vestir la otra. Al parecer Andrew se conformó con pintarle el yeso de color rojo y blanco… "_Genial_" pensé viendo las líneas torcidas… llevaba el mismo short que mi padre, la única diferencia era que su sweater había sido cortado torpemente en el brazo que llevaba la escayola… "_Nunca lo había visto tan molesto_"… pensé tratando de no reír, ya que sabía que al primer símbolo de burla, comenzaría a cortar cabezas.

-Charlie…- murmuró Andrew dándole un codazo por lo bajo para que hablara.

-¡NO! – bramó fastidiado – ya hice suficiente… - gruñó mirando al suelo.

-¡¡Charlie!! – volvió a amenazarlo con un puño alzado. Todos esperamos pacientes, y el bufó alzando la vista rendido mirando entretenido al techo pensando en lo que iba ha hablar…

-JO, JO, JO… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS! – volvió a decir Andrew dándole un codazo a Charlie para que continuara y Carlisle a su lado seguía haciendo sonar su campanita.

-Si, si… feliz navidad… bla, bla, bla… y todo eso… Venimos de NY…

-Del polo norte… - lo corrigió Carlisle un poco más animado.

-Ya, da igual… - masculló Charlie, mientras Bella reía disimuladamente a mi lado – ya, ahora si… empiecen a hacer fila si quieren fotos y autógrafos… No tenemos todo el día…

-Charlie, se más amable – murmuró Andrew palmeándole el hombre – muy bien… ¿quien quiere una foto con el querido Santa?

-¡Yo! – gritó Alice saltando de las piernas de Jazper para correr a los brazos de Andrew. Charlie rodó los ojos, mientras el resto rompíamos en risas.

-¿Has sido una buena niña Alice? – preguntó Andrew posando para la cámara.

-¿Eso importa? – gruñó Charlie – ya toma esa maldita foto… estoy cansado de estas muletas… - y siguió con una lista de quejas.

-Papi, de ahí sigo yo… - dijo Bella levantándose del mueble- vamos Eddie, como en los viejos tiempos… - pidió jalándome de la mano, haciéndome reír por lo emocionada que se veía.

-¡Esperen! ¡Falto yo! – gritó Emmet tirándose de las escaleras vestido de Rodolfo el reno…

-Oh no, Emmet… - bufó Rose- te ves gordo… - dijo haciéndolo reír. Bella se acomodó en las piernas de Andrew, mientras yo me paraba a su lado, y Emmet se tiraba a los pies de ambos.

-Te ves ridículo… - rió Bella jalándole los cuernos falsos.

-¡Hey! No maltrates al reno – dije yo riendo con ellos mientras Reneé sacaba más fotos.

-Cállate Eddie – dijo Bella sacándome la lengua. Terminamos de sacarnos fotos y fueron pasando uno a uno el resto de la familia. Al parecer, no fue mala idea que se disfrazaran…

-A buena hora que no nos forzaron a hacer lo mismo – dijo Jazper tendiéndome una copa de hidromiel.

-¡Familia! – llamó Emmet la atención esta vez – llegó la hora de los villancicos…

-Eso era para después de la cena Emmet – dijo Rose yendo a la barra por una copa.

-¿Pero yo quiero cantar ahora? – dijo desilusionado.

-Has lo que quieras – dijeron Rose y Bella al mismo tiempo haciéndolo sonreír radiante.

-Con mucho amor para mi Rose… - dijo él enviándole un beso volado – y para "Jacob" mi pavo… -dijo jalando a su animal junto a él. Vi cómo Jacob, el hombre, mascullaba algunas cosas mirando mal a Emmet.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le susurró a mi Bella, pero ella sólo asintió distraída esperando que Emmet empezara su canción – ya vengo… - dijo yéndose a donde Rose estaba sirviendo algunas bebidas y Emmet le dio play al fondo musical. "¿_Desde cuándo lo tenía preparado?_" pensé escuchando como la "peculiar" canción daba inicio.

_Era Rodolfo un reno_

_que tenía la nariz_

_roja como la grana_

_con un brillo singular._

-Vamos todos… - dijo más animado mientras avanzaba la melodía y el cantaba con más fuerza.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Bella a Alice riendo a más no poder sosteniéndose de mí por sus risas descontroladas.

-Pagaran miles por esto… - dijo la pixie con filmadora en mano, empezando a documentar a Emmet y su famosa canción – no todos los días ves a una estrella de las ligas mayores asiendo esto…

_Todos sus compañeros_

_se reían sin parar,_

_y nuestro buen amigo_

_triste y solo se quedó._

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?… - resopló Bella divertida – hubiera ganado millones…

-Aún puedes escribir un libro – comentó Esme a su lado, aplaudiendo al son de la música junto ha Reneé.

-¡Si! – dijo mi Bella emocionada haciendome rodar los ojos - ¡Gracias Esme!

_Pero Navidad llegó_

_Santa Claus bajó_

_y a Rodolfo lo eligió_

_por su singular nariz._

-Eso hijo – gritó Andrew desde una esquina haciéndole porras para que continuara.

_Tirando del trineo_

_fue Rodolfo sensación,_

_y desde ese momento_

_toda burla terminó_

-¿Acabo? – susurré en el oído de Bella. Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, roja de la risa.

-No... sé…

-¡Otra vez!... – gritó Emmet, y Andrew se le unió empezando un baile extraño.

_Todos sus compañeros_

_se reían sin parar_

-Esto es más entretenido que Barney y sus amigos… - dijo Jazper al ver que Andrew había jalado consigo a Carlisle y Charlie, este último que se sostenía a las justas con sus muletas…

_y nuestro buen amigo_

_triste y solo se quedó._

-NOOOOOOOOO… - de un momento a otro la canción se detuvo abruptamente. Emmet miraba horrorizado una de las esquinas de la casa, yo por instinto pegue a Bella a mi pecho preocupado por su seguridad, pero nada paso…

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo Alice mirando en la misma dirección que Emmet. Todos giramos ansiosos, buscando lo que había detenido ha Emmet y sorprendido ha Alice, pero no vimos nada. Ambos miraban absortos a Jacob y Rose que estaban parados a pocos pasos de la barra, y estos les devolvían a todos la mirada confundidos.

-¿Qué diablos tienes Emmet? – bramó Rosalie después de unos segundos – me has pegado un susto de muerte… - dijo dando un paso hacia él.

-No Rose… quédate ahí – dijo la pixie haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Y ahora que rayos te pasa Alice? – masculló la rubia.

-No, no, no… - comenzó a decir Emmet mientras movía la cabeza frenéticamente. Bella en mis brazos se empezó ha tensar y me gire ha verla confundido… "¿_Qué esta pasando aquí?_"

-Rose… - murmuró Bella algo incómoda – mira sobre ti…

-¿Qué diablos…? – dijo ella confundida alzando la cabeza cuando la comprensión le llegó de golpe – Noooooo…. – gritó viendo como las ramas de muérdago colgaban sobre ellos.

-Es una tradición Rosalie – dijo ahora la pixie divertida, mientras Jacob miraba incrédulo de la planta que colgaba sobre ellos a Rosalie.

-¿En serio…? – preguntó el chucho con un dejo de disgusto en la voz – ustedes esperan que… la… bese – dijo no creyéndose sus palabras.

-Nosotros no, el muérdago… - comentó Andrew riendo a espaldas de su hijo.

-No lo voy a hacer… - agregó el chucho temeroso.

-¿Y tu crees que yo quiero hacerlo chucho estúpido? – gritó esta furiosa girándose a enfrentarlo.

-Es parte de la tradición chicos… - agregó Reneé pagada de sí misma, codeando a Esme para que le siguiera el juego.

-Reneé tiene razón Jacob… ¿Tú no eres parte de los que van en contra de la tradición verdad? – habló mi mami tratando de parecer inocente. Leanne a su lado los miraba entre divertida, intrigada y preocupada.

-No, no, no… - dijo Rodolfo el Reno interponiéndose entre el chucho y la rubia – mi Rose no va a besar a nadie más que a mí…

-¡Emmet! ¡No te metas! – gritó la pixie molesta – ellos se pararon bajo el muérdago, y ahora tendrán que cumplir con la tradición… es eso, o se las tendrán que ver conmigo – dijo el pequeño demonio mirándolos amenazante.

-¡¡Pero Aliee!! – bufó mi primo fastidiado – y si hubiese sido Jazper quién besara ha Bella, por ejemplo…

-Yo no me hubiese opuesto Emmie – dijo la pixie de lo más fresca, mientras yo gruñía del sólo imaginármelo – es parte de la tradición…

-No lo haré Alice, así que no gastes saliva… - bufó Rosalie retándola con la mirada.

-Si lo harás… - dijo Alice radiante.

-No lo haré… - contraatacó la rubia confiada.

- ¿Y acaso mi opinión no cuenta? – bufó el chucho.

-¡Tú no te metas! – gritaron ambas empujándolo a un lado.

-Quemaré toda tu colección de _Victoria's Secret_… - murmuró perversamente la pixie – incluyendo esos _Jimmy Choo_ de terciopelo con lazo que tanto amas…

-Oh…no… no serías capaz… - dijo Rose horrorizada.

-Si… claro que si… - masculló el pequeño demonio radiante – pruébame… - la retó.

-Me las pagaras… - dijo la rubia por lo bajo – chucho… ven aquí… - ordenó asqueada.

-¡Ustedes están locas! – exclamó Jacob retrocediendo dos pasos.

-Ya cállate perro… - gruñó Rose molesta – estoy segura que hasta has soñando con esto… - Emmet los miraba incrédulo del uno al otro.

-En mis peores pesadillas quizás – masculló el chuco retrocediendo hasta chocar con la barra.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre huir de una mujer tan hermosa – dijo Emmet algo más divertido, aunque con un dejo de molestia en la voz – ¿seguro que no utilizas a Bella de pantalla? – agregó ahora más intrigado haciendo reír a Charlie. Jacob entrecerró los ojos mirándolos molesto…

-Ya hazlo Jake… - dijo Bella cansada – haces tanto problema por un simple beso…

-Pero es Rosalie – dijo Jacob estremeciéndose.

-Ohhh… ahora si que te mato perro… - gruñó Rose tirándose hacia el chucho.

-Ok, ok… lo haré… - dijo rehuyéndole – lo haré.

-Alice… ¡la cámara! – gritó Reneé apurándola.

El ambiente se puso tenso mientras avanzaban del uno al otro acortando la distancia. A unos escasos treinta centímetros se detuvieron, temerosos de continuar. Las muecas de asco plasmadas en ambos rostros, mientras nosotros conteníamos la respiración… me pregunté qué estaría pensando mi Bella… "¿_Estaría celosa? Tal vez no… sino no lo hubiese instado a que lo hiciera, aunque siendo Bella… era preferible no suponer, pues siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome con sus diferentes arranques_"… Vi ha Emmet parado a tan sólo un metro de Jacob, debatiéndose entre matar a Jacob o cargar a Rosalie a lo cavernícola y huir de esta casa de locos. Tuve pena de mi primo, yo en su lugar hubiese llevado conmigo a Bella… A mi lado escuché bufar a Alice molesta por el retraso, mientras Andrew reía bajito de lo mucho que sufría ese par tratando de mirarse lo menos posible.

Fueron acortando la distancia… treinta… veinte… diez centímetros… faltaba tan poco… Bella comenzó a reír bajito entre mis brazos haciendo que la mirara curioso…

-¿Has visto la cara de Rosalie? – susurró bajito, yo negué intrigado pues estaba más concentrado previniendo las reacciones de Emmet – parece que quisiera arrojar… la pobre se debe estar queriendo morir… - dijo volviendo a soltar una pequeña risita.

-Jacob no se ve mejor… - murmuró Alice parándose a nuestro lado – esta tan verde que parece que se va ha desmayar en cualquier momento…

-¿No te molesta ni un poquito? – susurré intrigado a mi Bella, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Es… raro… - dijo mirándome confundida – creo que si fueras tú quien estuviera en su lugar… - murmuró bajito para que sólo yo pudiese escucharla – Rose no hubiese vivido para contarlas – sonrió pagada de sí misma.

-Ya va... están a punto – dijo Jazper llamando nuestra atención.

Estaban a sólo unos escasos centímetros, ambos cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Emmet tan azul del no respirar, Jacob a punto de llorar y Rose tratando de no pensar… sólo un centímetro más y…

-¡No puedo!… - gritó Rose asqueada – quema todo lo que quieras Alice, me da igual… - dijo mientras corría a los brazos de Emmet quien ahora reía feliz.

-No importa… - contestó la pixie divertidísima – de todas maneras no lo pensaba hacer… - comentó haciéndola gruñir. Jacob se arrastró hasta mi Bella todavía contrariado.

-No me defendiste… - hizo un puchero. Yo rodé los ojos fastidiado y Bella sólo le devolvió una sonrisa tratando de animarlo.

-Sabía que no lo harían – le dijo acariciándole el rostro perlado por el sudor – aunque esperaba que tú te echaras para atrás primero… - dijo ahora más divertida.

-Lo iba a hacer… sólo qué ella me ganó… -agregó el chucho apresuradamente.

-Si Jacob, cómo no – dijeron Alice y Jazper a la vez no muy convencidos.

-¡Muy bien familia! ¡Tengo hambre! – gritó Santa sobresaltándonos a todos – si quieren regalos… ¡denle de comer a Santa! – dijo palmeándose la gran barriga.

-Yo ya no tengo apetito… - escuché mascullar a Jacob.

-Oh, vamos Jake… - dijo Bella dándole un casto beso en la mejilla – tienes que probar la ensalada de papa que hice… ¡es tu favorita! – exclamó haciéndolo reír.

-¡Gracias Bells! – dijo jalándola al gran comedor.

-Y aquí vamos… - mascullé siguiéndolos fastidiado.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Traté de ser un poco más atenta con Jacob pues me sentí culpable cuando me reprochó el no haber salido en su defensa cuando lo _obligaron_ a besar a Rose… De seguro lo debe haber pasado pésimo, pues esos dos se odiaban a muerte… Durante la cena todos pasaron por alto lo del incidente anterior, tal vez por querer llevar la fiesta en paz, aunque sabía que la mayor razón era Rose, quien parecía capaz de arrancarle la cabeza al primero que se le ocurriera bromear sobre el pequeño incidente.

Las risas y conversaciones se alzaron por los aires, todos compartiendo en familia… riendo de las bromas de unos, comentando de los planes de otros. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de mi Edward posada sobre a mí, pero cada vez que le preguntaba con la mirada el por qué… el sólo negaba con una flamante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Familia – llamó Carlisle nuestra atención golpeando su copa con más fuerza de la necesaria – quiero hacer un brindis – dijo levantándose de la mesa demasiado alegre por las copas de más que había estado compartiendo con mi padre y Andrew – Por un año lleno de sorpresas, alegrías y bendiciones… - alzó su copa y todos hicimos lo mismo dispuesto a brindar con él.

-¡Salud! - dijimos todos, pero nos detuvimos en el acto.

-Esperen… - nos detuvo riendo – como les decía, por… por un año lleno de sorpresas – guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a Edward quien lo miraba sorprendido y luego mirándome a mí alzó su copa, alzando luego su copa hacia donde estábamos sentados Jacob y yo. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada al escuchar cómo mi padre chirriaba los dientes y Edward bufaba por lo bajo – por aquellas alegrías que nos han brindado día a día… - dijo mirando a Emmet que alzaba el puño radiante – y por la bendición de haberlos conocido hace ya tanto tiempo… - dijo melancólico – ustedes… - dijo mirando a todos los jóvenes de la mesa – son nuestros hijos, nuestro orgullo… brindo por ustedes; mis hijos, por mis hermanos – dijo mirando a mis padres y a mis tíos – brindo por el amor y la amistad – dijo riendo de un chiste personal…

-Nunca había visto a Carlisle mareado – me susurró Jacob bajito ganándose un coscorrón de mi parte.

-Y brindo porque sé que la verdad saldrá a la luz al fin y al cabo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos algo confundido – ustedes sabrán hacer las cosas bien… - todos lo miramos confundidos, pero Edward y yo sentimos la pegada… "¿_Acaso Carlisle sabía que…? No… era imposible…_" pensé negando disimuladamente, vi frente a mí que Edward me miraba tan confundido como yo – ¿Qué más…? – dijo rascándose la cabeza distraído - ¡Salud! – dijo sobresaltándonos a todos – No… no… esperen… - volvió a pararnos otra vez – me olvida de algo importante… y por último, brindo por las nuevas incorporaciones a la familia - dijo riendo bajito mirando al pavo de Emmet que estaba amarrado a la pata de la mesa – ¡por Jacob! - terminó su discurso.

-¡Salud! – dijo Emmet emocionado haciéndonos reír a todos. El sonido de las copas resonaron por toda la mesa, las felicitaciones y comentarios no se hicieron esperar…

La cena pasó sin más incidentes. Disfrute por primera vez de la compañía de Edward y Jacob sin que estos estuvieran incómodos por la presencia del otro. Hasta Rose, parecía más dispuesta a tratar a Jake con más cordialidad de la que normalmente empleaba con los animales de Emmet… ¡Hasta le hizo un regalo!... claro, si es que un polo que titulaba: "¡PATEAME!" pudiera ser considerado como tal. Pero el tampoco se quedo atrás, pues le regalo una foto suya autografiada junto a una bonita pulsera de oro que decía: "¡SOY RUBIA, TENER PACIENCIA!"

Pasadas algunas horas y después de haber abierto miles de regalos, los adultos decidieron irse a dormir pues alegaban que ellos ya no estaban para esos trotes. Nosotros decidimos quedarnos un poco más disfrutando de la noche…

-Gracias – dije abrasando a Edward por detrás al encontrarlo concentrado admirando la luna en la terraza – me encantó…

-¿Qué cosa cielo? – susurró el girándose a devolverme el abrazo. Dentro de la sala, el resto de los chicos estaban distraídos en disfrutar de sus amenas conversaciones. Ninguno se había percatado de nuestra ausencia.

-Ame todos tus regalos, pero… este… - dije separándome para apreciar más el pequeño cuadro desde el que un Emmet disfrazado de Garfio con tan solo 10 años sonreía radiante a la cámara, a sus pies, una sonrojada Tinkerbell yacía sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada con una sonrisa tímida pero feliz en el rostro, y a su lado en la misma posición un pequeño Eddie disfrazado de Peter Pan me miraba a mí con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Ese día nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso. Yo con 8 años y el con casi 10, y todo porque Emmet nos había retado… "_Estúpido, pero fue perfecto"_…

-Fue el primer beso que te di - susurró él acariciando la foto sobre el cristal.

-No esperaba que lo consideraras un beso en toda regla –comenté mirándolo feliz.

-Siempre lo consideré así – murmuró acunando mi rostro – fue… perfecto – sonrió recordando – el día que fuiste ha rescatarme de esa gorila, me dio la sensación de estar reviviendo ese momento… una segunda oportunidad tal vez – meditaba para él, mientras acariciaba mi rostro en el proceso – al comienzo creí que estaba siendo movido por el instinto, la costumbre… pero luego comprendí… era la añoranza y el recuerdo de ese primer beso que durante años estuve tratando de repetir en otros labios… Siento haber sido tan estúpido mi Bella, siento haber sido tan ciego amor…

-Te conocí, me encandilaste, te volviste mi mejor amigo y luego me enamoraste – murmuré mirándolo a los ojos – Amo a mi mejor amigo y él me ama a mí… ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?

-¿El que permanezcamos juntos por siempre? – sugirió descansando su frente sobre la mía.

-Esto tómalo por echo – sonreí radiante. Una eternidad a su lado me sonaba al paraíso. Una extraña sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su hermoso rostro, como el sol que se levanta desde el Este, opacando con su belleza e intensidad las sombras que están en caída. Lo miré embelesada, tratando de leer el caleidoscopio de sentimientos que flameaban en ese mar de esmeralda, y todos estos convergían en uno… _Amor._

-Te Amo – dijo juntando nuestros labios en un beso suave, lleno de promesas y esperanzas. Sus cálidos labios acariciaron los míos sin prisa alguna, disfrutando de la sensación y seguridad de que podríamos hacerlo por siempre. Su tibia y dulce lengua se unió a este juego de caricias haciéndome olvidar el momento y el lugar en el que estábamos, instándome únicamente ha entregarme con todo al único hombre que podía hacerme tocar el cielo con las manos.

-Yo también… te amo – dije con los ojos cerrados tratando de acompasar mi errática respiración.

"_Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba" _ me dijo una vocecita inoportuna, y como si fuera el anticipo de una serie de calamidades, el sonido del cristal al estrellarse en el suelo me sacó del embrujo de su mirada.

Los brazos de Edward se tensaron entorno a mi cintura impidiéndome que volteara a ver la procedencia de ese sonido, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, su rostro reflejaba lo que tanto había estado temiendo…

-Esta bien… - susurré para que me soltara, pero el no escuchó. Tenía la vista fija en alguien tras de mí, sus facciones reflejando una gran pena ajena terminaron calándome hasta los huesos – Edward… - lo llamé. Él me miró indeciso pero fue cediendo poco a poco.

Pequeños pedazos de vidrio habían volado en diferentes direcciones tras el impacto, unos pasos más allá, los restos de lo que había sido una copa reposaban sobre un reguero de un líquido rojo vinoso esparcido en el suelo. Y a tan sólo unos pasos de nosotros, alguien se encontraba parado, tenso, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Una agonía no conocida me invadió y tuve miedo de mirar por vez primera. Quise creer que esto no estaba pasando, quise creer que cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir, despertaría de esta pesadilla… pero por más que traté de engañarme e intentara retrasar el momento, la persona parada frente a nosotros era la prueba viviente del daño que habíamos estado arrastrando hasta ahora…

Jacob, aquél a quien más quise después de Edward no nos miraba. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y los puños fuertemente cerrados, temblando impotente… _El dolor de Jacob era mi dolor… _eso siempre lo supe, pero aún con todo y eso, no podía dejar de lastimarlo y destruirlo hasta no dejar nada de él con cada cosa que hacía… _"Soy una mala persona" _pensé mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

-Jacob… - lo llamé tratando de dar un paso hacia él, pero eso solo lo hizo negar aún sin mirarme mientras iba retrocediendo. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, le debía más de una explicación, porque después de todo él era mi amigo – Jacob… - mi voz sonó quejumbrosa por las lágrimas que ya no podía contener. Levanté los brazos hacia él, deseando que fueran lo suficientemente largos y fuertes para retenerlo. Él sólo se limitó a dar otro paso hacia atrás – por favor… escúchame… - rogué desesperada.

-¡NO! – rugió retándome con la mirada. Me forcé a callar el grito que luchaba por salir al ver el dolor que distorsionaban sus facciones. Lágrimas amargas surcaban su rostro y una acusación no dicha bailaban en sus ojos – no más mentiras Bella… - pidió partiéndome el corazón. Y sin más nos dejo parados ahí, mirando el sitio que había estado ocupando y ahora, sólo quedaban los restos de la copa destrozada. Y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, huyendo de mí, escapando del dolor que yo le causaba con mi sola presencia, llevándose consigo a quien fue mi mejor amigo y mi hermano.

* * *

Lamento la demora, pero se me hace difícil escribir ahora cuando mis viejos me ponen tantas trabas para no hacerlo… Así que bueno, desde ahora me toca hacerlo de manera clandestina…

Espero puedan entender…

¡Las quiero mucho!

* * *

Patty

"_Tal vez sea posible controlar los pensamientos, pero difícilmente se podrá dejar de pensar. No dispongo de la serenidad suficiente para alojarlo todo, de modo que me veo obligado a deshacerme de algo. Cada cierto tiempo me veo obligado a sentarme con lápiz y papel para vaciarme de pensamientos" Jostein Gaarder._

* * *

PD.- Voy a ser lo posible por actualizar GP el 14 de Febrero, ese será el capítulo final de la primera temporada… Para las que esperan actualización de Reminiscences, les prometo que de esta semana no pasa. Ahora sí, denle al botoncito verde de abajo y alégrenme el día ^^…


	16. Red&Black

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

* * *

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER!**

_**Mujer, bella poesía. Música del alma ^^**_

_**Porque somos bellas, inteligentes e inigualables.**_

* * *

Muy bien mis reinas, heme aquí de vuelta con el final de esta primera mitad ^^… sí, ¡por fin!

No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecerles por la paciencia y el que se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer mis alocadas historias… las quiero mucho…

Gracias a Kriito por haber escrito el lemmon para este capítulo, a mi me encanto y se lo agradezco horrores porque no me sentía con ánimos para escribir el lemmon después de lo que le hice a mi chucho bello, pero ella lo hizo y le quedo perfecto… ¡Gracias Ami ^^!

Pero por ahora nos leemos abajo, les tengo un par de presentes…

* * *

**Yami Pattinson: **hola cielo, ¿cómo estas?... a que pasó mucho tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, ¿verdad?. Pero vale, espero que éste capítulo valga la pena por tanta demora. Cualquier cosa, cómo les mencione en la nota que subí, pueden pasarse por mi facebook y ahí suelo dejar adelantos o contestar a sus dudas ^^… Besos reina, cuídate mucho.

**Zamaraz: **hola ^^… ¿llegaste a encontrarme en el FB?**. **Cualquier cosa me avisas y yo te agrego, cuídate reina ^^…

**Ibetrh: **Ay Ime, me has hecho reír con las cosas que dices, con todo menos con lo de que la tecnología me odia ¬¬, pero vale, tal vez tengas razón, sólo tal vez. Por otro lado, yo que tú no preguntaría hasta dónde llega mi imaginación, jejeje, créeme, no quieres saberlo, por el bien de tu salud mental ^^. Ahora sí, como dijiste, hablemos de lo importante aquí, Jacob ^^, mi chucho bello: ¿Por qué llamé al pavo JACOB?, pues simple Ime, no se me corrió otro nombre y cuando te pregunté tu no dijiste nada, así que aguántate; casi besa a Rose, si ^^, pero fue un casi, jajaja, cuando lo estuve escribiendo no pude llevarlo a cabo, es lo mismo que me pasó con la ruptura, mi conciencia no me dejaba continuar así que lo dejé hasta ahí, en un "casi"; hablando de los regalos, ¿¡QUÉ ESTAS TRATANDO DE INSINUAR IMELDA!? ¬¬, y nada de "¡Aish! Tú me malinterpretas", ¡conozco tu mente retorcida Ime! ¬¬… Pero bueno, llegó por fin el inicio de lo que tanto has estado esperando, tu venganza por fin está aquí, ¿ROJO Y NEGRO VERDAD?... Ahora veremos quién es la desalmada Ime, algo me dice que la que única que va a disfrutar parte de este capítulo y los siguientes serás tu… Enjoy it! Espasmo hablando ^^.

**L0kiicita Cullen:** ¿Qué tal cielo? ^^… Nuevo capí subido, lleno de sorpresas y algo cargado de penas… ya verás a lo que me refiero. Espero sea de tu agrado reina, y cualquier duda o queja me lo hagas saber ^^… si quieres mandarme a los Vulturis después de esto, pues… ¡bienvenida!... jejeje, pero si no fuera mucho pedir, ¿podrías enviar a Alec?... ese vampiro me encanta ^^… cuídate mucho, y espero leerte en este capi también. Besos ^^

**Natasha Granger: **reina, ¿cómo estas?... hasta ahora no nos hemos podido encontrar por el msn para pasarte la información y hablar sobre el tema que me mencionaste, pero bueno, ¿esta todo bien?. Tu avísame el día que vayas a entrar y yo me conecto a esa hora ^^… cuídate mucho y espero disfrutes de éste capítulo también. Patty ^^

**Coni: **¡Hola Coni! ¿Cómo estas cielo? ^^. Amé tus reviews reina, me llamaron la atención tus ideas para el fic y déjame decirte que no estas muy lejos de adivinar lo que tengo planeado para nuestros personajes. Ya verás algo en este capítulo que te sonará conocido… En cuanto a lo de dejar a Jacob con Bella sólo para que ella se quede con sus millones, jajaja, ¡eres perversa!... Bella de por sí es millonaria cielo, no creo que necesite de los millones de Jacob, aunque eso no quita que ciertas cosas puedan pasar entre ellos ^^… Por otro lado, acerca de su enfermedad, creo que lo mencioné en el sexto capítulo ^^, nuestro perro precioso sufre de _melanoma uveal…_ que es una rara enfermedad que si no es tratada a tiempo lo puede dejar ciego… Trataré de ahondar en eso con el tiempo, si es que consigo meterlo en un capítulo… ¿Sabes?, cuando leí que pensabas que Jake tenía cáncer terminal, pensé: ¡Pobrecito mi chucho, ya están queriendo matarlo! Jajaja… Por cierto, querías saber cuántas temporadas son, ¿verdad? ^^… bueno, cuando armé el bosquejo de toda la historia, lo vi como una sola temporada, sin secuelas pero con outtakes. Conforme ha ido avanzando, decidí partir el fic en dos partes… una llena de comicidad y otra algo agridulce ^^…. Así que son sólo dos temporadas cielo, la última es algo más corta pero llena de emociones y sorpresas… ¡Y vaya qué sorpresas ^^! Espero seguirte leyendo en este capítulo también, y bueno, ya no te entretengo más, disfruta del capítulo y cuídate mucho… Por cierto, claro qué me gustaría leer tus novelas reina ^^, no importa el largo o de lo que traten, para serte sincera yo no soy muy dada a los fics, prefiero los clásicos u obras originales, pero de algo se empieza… cuando desees mándamelas a mi correo y yo con gusto te daré mis criticas constructivas, destructivas o las que prefieras…. Besos reina ^^

**DanGrint: **¡Ami! ¿Cómo estás cielo? No, no me olvide lo de la fiesta de inauguración del bar y tu no estas diciendo mensadas ^^, pero pensé que ponerla ya sería ampliar demasiado las cosas así que decidí no ponerla… Ahora sí, nos toca sufrir a todas, jejeje, estoy tan pero tan emocionada por ver sus reacciones ^^, aunque Ime dice que debería irme preparando para los tomates jejeje… Pero bueno, no importa. Dentro de un rato me estoy pasando por tu actualización reina. Ya quiero ver qué va a ser mi nuevo rubio favorito a la castaña. ¿Habrá lemmon? Vamos a ver ^^…te dejo para que leas este capítulo. Espero podamos hablar pronto cielo. Besos ^^

**GrizMoon:** hola reina ^^… ¿cómo estás? Por fin llegamos al final de esta primera parte… este capítulo esta cargado de sorpresas. Me costó algo escribirlo pues me duele en parte lo que estoy haciendo aquí, pero bien, es parte de la trama… cuídate mucho y disfruta de este capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes ^^, y gracias a ti por leerme… besos cielo ^^…

**julie-q: **Hola ^^… gracias por entender por lo que estoy pasando ahora, pero tienes razón, esto no durará para siempre… sólo espero que se les pase rápido ^^, pues no puedo estar sin escribir por mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, espero que tú estés bien cielo, y que este capítulo sea capaz de sorprenderte… se viene el desenlace de todas las pistas que les dejé, espero lo disfrutes o que por lo menos me dejes seguir viva para continuar con la siguiente temporada. Besos ^^

**ekate94: **jejeje, hola reina ^^… ¿Qué tal te fue en tus exámenes? ¿Ya acabaste? Te deseo mucha suerte reina, aunque no creo que la necesites ^^… gracias por leer el capítulo pasado, y creo que sí, tienes razón en algo: si Bella hubiese cortado con Jake desde el inicio, el dolor talvez no hubiese sido tan grande y ellos no tendrían que estar pasando por esa situación. Pero por otro lado, seamos realistas, Bella es egoísta, jejeje, y dejar ir a Jacob tan fácilmente pues, como que no… espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado cielo. Cuídate mucho y pues, ya terminamos con la primera parte de este fic. ¡Por fin! ^^… besos ^^

**Lau: **¡Lau! ¿Cómo estas cielo?... así que de Paraguay, ¿verdad?. Claro que conozco Paraguay, es decir, no he viajado ahí pero sí se mucho sobre tu país cielo (con algo me defiendo en geografía ^^)… por otro lado no te preocupes tanto por los reviews, te entiendo pues a mi me pasa lo mismo con algunos fics… por otro lado, las cosas ya están tomando su curso poco a poco con mis viejos ^^, supongo que la ley del hielo que les hice sirvió de algo… jajaja… espero tú también estés bien cielo, y que después de que leas este capítulo, aún me quieras un poquito… jaja besos ^^

**Maria de Canarias: **hola reina, ¿qué tal? ^^… estoy más contenta reina, mis papis ya no me hacen tantos problemas al verme en la compu, están empezando a ceder poco a poco, pero trato de no abusar pues me pueden salir con otro rollo… el problema ahora lo tengo con mis dos mejores amigos, u__u , digamos que me he enterado que estoy en una relación amorosa de la cual no tenía ni idea… ¡tan extraño!... pero vale ^^… espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por el apoyo cielo, y por ser paciente al ver que demoro tanto. Un beso enorme, cuídate mucho ^^…

**MaxiPau: ¡**Ami! Oh reina, si en el capítulo pasado te pareció triste la ruptura, pues ahora vamos a verla por completo y ver una nueva faceta de nuestro chucho… jejeeje, disfrútala y espero te gusten las sorpresas que tengo preparadas para el final. Cuídate mucho y espero estés bien… besos ^^

**Rose:** ¡Oe niña! Jejej sí lo sé ami, por fin actualicé, pero no es mi culpa, mi hermana se ha encargado de mantenerme en la calle todo este tiempo con un par de palabras claves: shopping y comida ^^… disfruta de este capi ami, voy a terminar el del otro fic. Besos, te quiero mucho… y ya sabes, se acerca mi cumpleaños así que quiero a mi híbrido. Bye ^^

**Emma: **hola reina, ¿cómo estas?... bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, mis papis me complicaron la vida con lo de las compus por dos motivos: uno, es la tercera computadora que quemo ^^, ejejeje, sí, soy un desastre con la tecnología; y dos, pues culpan a mi imaginación y a las cosas que leo de los sueños y apariciones que veo… Sí, lo sé, suena a que estoy loca, pero este tipo de cosas me vienen pasando desde pequeña, pero no sé por qué ahora vienen a vincular este par de cosas con mi gusto a la lectura y escritura… pero vale, no importa ^^, las cosas están empezando a mejorar entre nosotros. Ahora me dejan usar más la compu y escribir, pero trato de no abusar ni hablar de mis sueños con ellos para que no empiecen con ese rollo de prohibirme cosas… Espero haberme explicado bien, ahora sí, disfruta de este capi cielo y cuídate mucho ^^…. Besos. Patty ^^

**karin cullen:** hola ^^, gracias por el apoyo reina. ¿Cómo estas?... espero que bien porque este capitulo se viene algo… cargado. Estoy contenta por haber conseguido hacerte reír con las locuras de estos personajes, pero vamos, ya llegó la hora de sufrir, por lo menos por un par de capítulos… ^^ luego el río retomará su cauce… jejeje, ya comencé a divagar. Espero disfrutes de este chapter reina, cuídate mucho y estaré esperando tus comentarios, y críticas, así sean amenazas, con ansias ^^… besos ^^

**kpatycullen: **hola reina, gracias por preocuparte cielo, pero ahora ya estoy mejor, mis viejos ya no me fastidian tanto, y puedo sentarme a escribir tranquila pero sin abusar… Pero respondiendo a tus preguntas, los problemas son éstos: primero, terminé quemando la compu de mi papa en donde guardaba todos los documentos de sus clientes ^^, sí, la tecnología me odia. Y segundo, pues los sueños y visiones que acostumbraba tener de pequeña volvieron a aparecer desde hace algún tiempo manteniéndome desvelada noches seguidas. Mi mamá lo atribuye a las cosas que leo o escribo, y le fastidia verme haciendo esas cosas. Les asusta, en parte por lo que estoy pasando y no vieron mejor solución que prohibirme escribir o leer, cosa a la que no le encuentro sentido, pues los sueños y cosas que veo, me viene pasando desde pequeña, que no se los haya contado es diferente… pero vale, en resumen ése es el problema. ¿Raro verdad?... u__u… en mi caso es un fastidio cielo, pues es feo soñar cosas que terminan pasando con el tiempo, ver la desesperación y destrucción y no podérselo contar a nadie porque pueden creer que estas loca… ¡Aish!... ya me salí del tema. No quiero asustarte, sólo quería responder a tus preguntas… pero bueno. Espero estés bien ^^, y este capítulo te agrade tanto como los anteriores. Cuídate mucho cielo y bueno, nos estamos leyendo… ^^

**Lowrense: **¡Bienvenida cielo!. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer esta historia, espero no decepcionarte con las cosas que tengo planeadas para los siguientes capítulos. No soy fanática del drama, y GP es una comedia, así que lo agridulce no durará por mucho tiempo. Cuídate mucho reina y espero leer en este capítulo también. Besos ^^

**Abril: **Oh reina, eres una de las pocas que le tienen pena a mi chucho bello. Mi pobre Jake aún no ha tenido suficiente reina, y ahora verás el por qué… Creo por otro lado y espero con esto que algunas empiecen a comprenderlo un poco más. Por otro lado, tienes razón, hay personas que están tan cómodas y acostumbradas a ciertas situaciones que terminan pasando por alto al amor y sentimientos como este. Disfruta de este capítulo reina, y gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión con todo esto. Besos ^^

**Diosapagana: ¡**Priscila! ¿Cómo estas cielo? Bueno, ahora que ya subí un capi de GP me pondré a betear el segundo y tercer capítulo de Tabú, jejeje, sí, lo sé… soy una demorona, jejeje, pero bueno ^^, creo que la escasez de chocolate en mi sistema me ha tenido algo lenta… espero te guste este capítulo reina, cuídate mucho y estamos hablando pronto. Besos ^^

**Mayreni: **hola reina, ¿cómo estas? ^^. Ha pasado alguito de tiempo pero aquí estoy de vuelta… con más sorpresas y más de esta pareja que nos trae locas ^^. Espero no me termines odiando por lo que estoy haciendo, pero es un mal necesario… ya verás el por qué. Llegamos a la primera mitad de este fic, por fin… disfruta del capítulo reina, y espero leerte pronto. Hoy mismo me pongo manos a la obra con el capítulo tres de Reminiscences, así que no pasará muchas para que vuelvas a saber de mí. Gracias por seguirme con esa historia también. Besos cielo, y gracias por la comprensión y el apoyo. Cuídate ^^

**LaAbuela: **Ana**, **¿qué tal?... llevaba tiempo sin pasarme por aquí pero vale, aquí estoy con un nuevo chapter… espero sea de tu agrado cielo ^^. Gracias por seguir esta historia durante todo este tiempo y por esperar con paciencia. Cuídate mucho y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo que esta algo cargadito de sorpresas, no tan agradables… besos reina ^^

**sereniti84:** Hola reina, ¿cómo estas? ^^… Nuevo chapter por fin. Espero lo disfrutes y me des tu opinión. Besos ^^…

**VVICKY:** jajaja, qué tal reina… respondiendo a tu pregunta pues, creo que no lo mencioné en ningún capítulo pero sí, la primera vez de Bella fue con Jacob… ¿por qué?, pues porque él fue el único capaz de hacerle frente a ese par de celosos y no salir despavorido por sus amenazas y bromas… Tengo un outtake que se llama "A twist in my story", y trata más que todo en una serie de calamidades, bromas pesadas, peleas y celos desde que Jacob llegó a la vida de Bella… ^^ muy interesante y uno de mis favoritos. Pero volviendo al capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado aunque no creo que te haga reír mucho… ya verás por qué… esperare con ansias tus amenazas… que diga… tus comentarios. Besos cielo, y cuídate mucho… ^^

**Maggice: **sí, pudo haber sido peor… jejeje y ahora veremos cuánto mal llegaron a hacer. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo reina, por fin se resolverán muchas pistas que les fui dejando en capítulos pasados y no solo eso, sino aparecerán algunas sorpresas… En el anterior te hice reír, ahora me pregunto qué te haré sentir… sólo te pido que no me odies jajaja. Gracias por leerme y por esperar con paciencia los siguientes capítulos. Cuídate mucho cielo, y besos ^^ 

**OiOangelita1990: **¡Yo también amo a Emmet!Jajaja**. **Es tan divino, encantador y gracioso que es imposible no amarlo. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Emmet disfrazado, la verdad es que cuando me aprendí esa canción para Navidad, y casi vuelvo loca a mi hermana por estársela cantando todo el tiempo… pues no pude dejar de meterla en ese pequeño capítulo. Por otro lado, si en el capítulo pasado tuviste pena de Jake, pues ahora sí que se viene la gorda (es un decir en mi país, cómo que se vienen los problemas ^^). Espero puedas disfrutar de este capítulo reina, y cierto, ¿a ti por qué te quitaron la computadora?... En mi caso fue por dos motivos: una, por haber quemado la compu de mi viejo que tenía todos los documentos de sus clientes; y dos, porque a mis viejos no se les ocurrieron mejor cosa que relacionar las visiones y sueños que he vuelto a tener, con lo que escribo y leo… ¿tonto verdad?... pero así son los viejos… ¡qué se les puede hacer! ^^… muchos besos reina, espero estés bien y puedas disfrutar de este pequeño capitulo. Patty ^^…

**Piita Masen: **No, no, no cielo… jajaja. Todavía no se ha reventado la bomba… por ahora sólo se esta en cuenta regresiva. Pronto explotará, ya verás… por otro lado, sí… Meyer dijo eso, jajaja, y su frase es muy acertada. Ya verás por qué lo digo. Espero este capítulo te pueda sorprender alguito. Por fin las pistas que les he ido dejando sacarán la verdad a la luz… espero te guste. Cuídate mucho ^ ^

**Ackanne: **hola reina, ¿cómo estas?... espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero he tenido las cosas algo difícil con mis mejores amigos que me complican la vida con sus estúpidas confusiones, y también con mis queridos papis, aunque estos últimos ya no me hacen tanto lio cuando me ven escribiendo. ¡La ley del hielo sirvió de algo! ^^… gracias por leer mi historia cielo, espero no decepcionarte y seguir divirtiéndote, aunque este capítulo no este cargado de risas, pero si de sorpresas… disfrútalo y dime qué te pareció. Cuídate. Patty ^ ^

**Kriito Cullen Masen: **Amiiiiiiiiiii… te recuerdo reina que esta rotundamente prohibido votar más de una vez por una de las propuestas ^^… jajaja, y no, no vale crearse cuentas anónimas para hacerlo reina… Ay cielo, por fin llegamos a Red&Black, aunque para serte sincera esta bastante suavecito… digamos que por ahora esta color rosa, pero va a ir tomando intensidad conforme avancen los capítulos… ¡genial!... Por fin por lo que tanto Ime y yo estuvimos esperando.

**katy1118: **hola reina, sí bueno… la separación estuvo alguito cruel, pero es sólo el inicio, ahora la veremos completa, y no sólo eso… les tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas, y todas las pistas que les fui dejando en los capítulos pasados irán cobrando sentido. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo, aunque decir "disfrutar" no es tan correcto… pero vale, no importa ^^… jejeje. Recuerda que es parte de la trama… así que no me odies… jejejee. Muchos besos y abrazos. Cuídate mucho reina y espero leerte pronto. Patty ^^

**Yulibar: ¡**Dios mío, reina! Gracias por tu hermoso review, en su momento me subió mucho los ánimos ^^… gracias por gustar de mi historia reina, es un placer entretenerlas con mis locas ideas… espero poder seguir haciéndolo a pesar de mis responsabilidades y continuas ausencias. Pero vale, por fin aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Se vienen más sorpresas, y la miel y amor va a variar un poco a algo más agridulce, ya verás por qué lo digo. Espero que tú estés bien, y pues, te me cuidas mucho… esperaré con ansias tu siguiente comentario. Besos cielo ^^…

**roxy0cullen: **Ay reina, jajaja, entiendo lo de tu vecina cielo, así que no te preocupes… En parte es mi culpa porque escribo capítulos muy largos y actualizo muy tarde siempre, pero igual, cada vez que veas a tu vecina, métele un cave de mi parte ^^… ¡nah! Estaba bromeando. Espero estés bien cielo y que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho, abrazos y besos al estilo Emmet… ^^

**bellaliz: **cielo, jajaja, ¿cómo estás?... bueno, ya no estoy castigada del todo. Ahora me dejan escribir pero debo tener cuidado con no abusar con su paciencia ^^… por otro lado, qué bueno que mi chucho bello te haya podido conmover, me pregunto qué conseguirá ahora con éste capítulo… lamentablemente reina, lo de la cabaña no se va a poder llevar a cabo por ahora… pero dime tú… ¿Qué te parece una isla virgen, rodeada de madre selva y cosas por descubrir, pero aún mejor… con un par de habitantes forzados?... jejeje, bueno, eso es un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene. Espero disfrutes de éste capítulo, aunque te aviso que no es cómico como los pasados, esta cargado de sorpresas y penas… espero leerte pronto reina, un beso enorme y muchos abrazos. Cuídate. Patty ^^

**Ninee95: **Oh reina, cuanto te adoro jajaja… por fin, una más para el "Team tu puedes chucho"… puedes creer de que muchas le estaban deseando la muerte al pobre, cuando es él el que más sufre en estos capítulos. Vamos, tremendos cachos que le están montando y aún así lo siguen odiando a mi chucho bello. Pero no importa, cómo dice mi mamá, lo que mal empieza, mal acaba… así que ahora todas verán las sorpresas que les traigo. Hablaste de Tanya, ¿verdad?... eres de las pocas que se acuerdan de ella, pero sí, tienes razón, la arpía esta ahí, esperando el momento indicado para soltar su ponzoña… ya lo verás. En esta ocasión no hay tantas risas reina ^^, pero sí dentro de un par de capítulos… ¡se viene un secuestro!... bueno, mejor no digo más. Cuídate cielo y espero leerte pronto. Gracias por la preocupación. Besos ^^

**Libélula:** hola cielo ^^… fue un gusto tremendo encontrarte en el facebook. Yo también espero que sea motivo para conocernos mejor, eso sí, vas a tener que aguantar mis locuras porque si crees que Emmet es travieso, pues no es nada comparado conmigo ^^… Pronto actualizaré Reminiscences, quiero hacerlo antes de que empiecen mis clases porque después de eso tendré la vida más complicada aún de lo que la tengo ahora. Espero disfrutes de éste capítulo reina, un beso enorme y cualquier cosa, ya sabes, estoy para servirte. Patty ^^

**Amelie 666: **hola reina, ^^… sí es cierto, hasta que por fin Jacob se dio cuenta de los cachazos que estaba llevando colgados en la frente… el peso hiso su efecto supongo. Jejeje. Bueno reina, pero ese no es el final, es sólo el inicio… espero disfrutes de este capítulo, aunque es algo diferente a los otros que he escrito, vamos dejando de lado un poco lo cómico y entrando en una zona media agridulce. Espero la disfrutes y si piensas enviarme a los Vulturis, si no fuera mucho pedir, envíame a Alec… ese mocoso esta como quiere (Patty babeando). Besos cielo, y cuídate mucho ^^

**Brujita0enigma: **¡Gracias! No esperaba hacerte reír tanto con el capítulo pasado ^^, yo en su momento lo consideré algo excéntrico y anormal, pero si a ti te gusto, pues yo seré feliz con eso… Pero… ¿en serio?... ¿a pesar de todo sigues queriendo que mi chucho bello desaparezca?... jajaja, ¿por qué tanto odio?... pobrecito ^^… Imagínate que por ahí me sugirieron que le diera una enfermedad terminal para que Bella se quedara con sus millones jajaja, cuanto amor les brota hasta por los codos hacia mi Jacob Black jajaja, pero bueno, aquí por fin esta la ruptura completa. Espero te guste y puedas _disfrutar _del capítulo, aunque creo que al final querrás matarme, pero ya veremos… cuídate reina, estamos hablando. Besos ^^

**Monika uchiha: **¡Bienvenida cielo ^^! Lamento haberte dejado con ganas de más en el capítulo pasado pero suelo hacerlo muy seguido, amo el misterio, ya te darás cuenta en este capítulo del por qué lo digo… pero bueno, mejor ya no te entretengo más, debes haber esperado mucho por esta actualización así que _disfrútala _y hazme saber si me sigues queriendo o ahora me odias. Cuídate mucho cielo. Patty ^^

**Ericastelo: **Oh vaya, por fin alguien que le tiene un poquito de pena a mi chucho bello. Yo tampoco creo que el se mereciera enterarse de esa manera reina, pero hagamos algo, hay que echarle la culpa a mi dedos ^^… espero estés bien y puedas disfrutar de este capítulo, aunque la palabra "_disfrutar_" no creo que sea el término correcto en esta ocasión. Cuídate ^^

**Gaby: **Ay reina, gracias por tus palabras, las cosas han ido mejorando un poco para mi así que supongo que la "Ley del Hielo" sirvió de algo en estos días. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y soportar mis largas ausencias. Cuídate mucho reina y disfruta de éste capítulo. Besos ^^

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para Coni, gracias por ser paciente cielo,**

**y por soportar mis largas ausencias. Cada uno de tus reviews fue como una **

**patada al cerebro para que pudiera terminar "rápido" este capítulo**

**jejejeje, solo bromeaba, ame cada uno de ellos**

**TheeKonna **

* * *

**Red&Black**

"_La verdad es un perro que tiene que acostarse en la perrera, y hay que _

_sacarlo fuera a latigazos, mientras la señora perra puede quedarse _

_ante el fuego y oler mal"._

_Willian Shakespeare – El Rey Lear _

* * *

**Día 5: 1 am. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV**

"_¡Jacob! ¡Responde!"_

"_¿Black, en dónde estás?"_

"_¡Jake, vuelve por favor!"_

-¡Cuidado Bella! – tropecé hundiéndome en un montículo de nieve pero no hice nada por amortiguar mi caída. La mortecina luz de la Luna alumbraba con escases colándose entre las ramas de los pinos. Cansada y con la garganta resentida por estar gritando durante horas, me deje abatir por una nueva ola de culpabilidad. Sollozos ahogados brotaban de mi garganta sin poder contenerlos, lágrimas saladas surcaban mi rostro por la preocupación - ¡Bella! – me vi envuelta entre sus brazos cuando se tiro a mi lado en el suelo. La linterna que llevaba consigo rodó hacia un lado cuando me atrajo a su regazo y comenzó a mecerme intentando calmarme.

-¿Se ha roto algo? – peguntó Alice corriendo hacia donde estábamos tirados.

-Sólo tropezó – murmuró Edward acariciándome el rostro. Su voz había perdido todo dejo de alegría pero intentaba ocultármelo, como si eso fuera posible en este mundo - ¿encontraron algo? – preguntó por mi, apretándome más hacia él cuando alcé la cabeza ansiosa por noticias sobre Jacob.

-Nada – respondió el rubio apesadumbrado – Rose y Em han ido al pueblo… es probable que haya querido pasar ahí el resto de la noche – rehuí la mirada de mis amigos escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Edward pues temía ver la acusación en sus ojos.

-Edward… será mejor que lleves a Bella ha casa, nosotros seguiremos patrullando por el bosque – pidió Alice.

-Esta bien – murmuró Ed con la voz carente de emociones mientras yo me tensaba entre sus brazos – Gracias – susurró despidiéndose de nuestros amigos mientras me cargaba en dirección al gran chalet.

-Edward… - mi voz salió en un áspero susurro, mientras apretaba mi férreo agarre en torno a su cuello.

-Shush… - bisbiseó, plantando un beso en mi frente – no te preocupes Bella, lo encontraremos…

-¡Edward detente! – exclamé esta vez más fuerte sintiéndolo tensarse – bájame – pedí y lo vi dudar – hazlo por favor – poco a poco sentí mis pies tocar el suelo y luché en busca de fuerzas para no volver a caer. Edward parado frente a mí tenía los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, parecía concentrado en algún punto fijo en el cielo, esperando a que hablara - ¿no me piensas mirar? – pregunté con el corazón acongojado a sólo unos pasos de él. Ed suspiró y un intento de sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando por fin me miró. Me maldije internamente por estarle causando tanto dolor, si hubiese echo las cosas bien desde un inicio y no hubiese sido tan cobarde, él ni Jacob estarían sufriendo en estos momentos…

-Lo siento – suspiré, y la sonrisa en su rostro bailó – yo no debí… - los dedos de Edwrard callaron mis palabras al posarse sobre mis labios. Suspiró acariciándolos por encima concentrado en sentir, recorrió mi mentón hasta acunar mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No quiero que te disculpes – trató de sonreír – yo… entiendo Bella… y no pienso reclamarte nada – volvió a suspirar rendido y yo fruncí el ceño… "_Él no podía estar pensando lo que creo que esta pensando, ¿verdad?_" – lo encontraré, te lo prometo… lo traeré para que puedas arreglar las cosas con él – tomó aire para continuar – no quiero verte sufrir más, y si para eso tengo que verte en brazos de… de Jacob… pues… viviré con eso – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – sólo quiero verte feliz…

-¡Basta! – exclamé indignada apartando sus manos de mi rostro con brusquedad - ¿cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? - balbuceé viendo lo confundido que estaba - ¿Cómo puedes…? – farfullé atragantándome con mi cólera - ¡Dios! – exclamé empezando a dar vueltas como posesa.

-Cielo… yo pensé…

-¡Pues no pienses! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos – No pienses y sólo ámame – pedí llorando. _"¡Dios mío, estoy demasiado hormonal!" _pensé dándole pequeños manotazos al pecho de Edward cuando éste intentó retenerme entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname – pidió consiguiendo calmarme – perdóname por favor – dijo sonriendo sinceramente mientras acunaba mi rostro – te amo y solo buscaba tu felicidad – susurró acariciando mis labios con los suyos en un roce adictivo.

-Sólo soy feliz a tu lado – acoté buscando más contacto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – reposó su frente sobre la mía para cuando nuestros labios estuvieron libres.

-Dispara - susurré aún con los ojos cerrados intentando regular mi respiración.

-¿Por qué te estabas disculpando? – abrí los ojos al percibir la confusión plasmada en cada una de sus palabras, y encontré su intensa mirada escrutando mi rostro en busca de respuestas.

-Esto… - sonreí no muy segura – lo siento – volví a repetir besándolo una vez más – veo lo mucho que te lastimo y… eso me mata. Soy una tonta, sé que tarde o temprano algo como esto terminaría pasando, pero mírame… estoy aquí, buscando a un Jacob que no quiere ser hallado, mientras te arrastro conmigo a este hoyo – murmuré hastiada de mí misma – tú no te mereces a alguien tan egoísta como yo… - mascullé.

-Lo amas y eso no tiene nada de malo – susurró tratando de hacerme sentir menos culpable, pero sólo conseguía empeorar las cosas.

-Te amo a ti, a él sólo lo quiero – contradeci negando, tratando de aligerar un poco el nudo en mi garganta. Una sonrisa auténtica alumbró su rostro aunque la preocupación siguió reflejada en sus ojos.

-Pero aún así, tal vez…

-Edward, soy consciente de mis sentimientos pero aún más de sin la compañía de quién no puedo vivir.

-Es un alivio escuchártelo decir… - rió feliz estrujándome entre sus brazos.

-No sabía que tuvieras dudas al respecto…

-Tú no eres la única insegura en esta relación – comentó haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-Ok, entonces formemos un club Cullen.

-Lo que tú desees Swan.

-Vamos entonces – dije tomando la linterna de sus manos.

-Bella… - empezó a quejarse.

-No pienso ir a dormir mientras ustedes se convierten en paletas humanas buscando a Jacob – gruñí.

-Terca…

-Así me amas Cullen – dije tirando de él hacia las sombras.

* * *

-Amor…

_-Uhmm… Huele bien y esta calientito…_

-Cielo, despierta – gruñeron…

_-Eso me puede doler Emmet… _

-¡Bella!

_-No tan duro Emmet… sólo… hazlo… rápido… Uhmmm… ¡así!…_

-Me… estas… ahor…can…do

-¡Ay! – exclamé cuando me sentí caer. Desorientada y con los músculos agarrotados luché por despejarme el cabello del rostro.

-Amor – escuché una voz amortiguada hablar debajo de mí – no es… que me fas… fastidie tenerte sobre mí… pero… me… estoy… congelando…. – trató de hablar mientras los dientes le castañeaban.

-¡Ups! – traté de contener las risas mientras me levantaba de su espalda – lo siento – sonreí tirando de él para sacarlo del pequeño montículo de nieve en el que nos habíamos enterrado. _"Que raro… ¿En qué momento me quede dormida?" _pensé viendo que el cielo aún no aclaraba.

-Ed…

-Te estabas balanceando peligrosamente tratando de mantenerte despierta – bufó rodando los ojos – estuviste a punto de darte contra algunos árboles para traértelos abajo… así que por la seguridad de los antiguos habitantes de este bosque, decidí cargarte durante el resto del camino – comentó leyendo mis pensamientos mientras se sacudía la nieve del cabello.

-¡Edward! No debiste…

-¿Y ser culpable de la destrucción de medio bosque? – comenzó a reír coquetamente – Además… escucharte hablar en sueños es… muy… interesante – gruñó algo fastidiado.

-Yo no hablo en sueños – fruncí los labios tratando de recordar lo último que había soñado. _"Oh" _pensé sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se teñían de rojo al recordar.

-Si lo haces, y lo sabes – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Aún así Ed… tu muñeca no está del todo bien – él se encogió de hombros tomándome de la mano para seguir avanzando entre los árboles.

-Ya no me fastidia – murmuró tirando de mi hasta los lindes del bosque.

-Masoquista – gruñí y el rió entre dientes ayudándome a salir del bosque. Lo miré ceñuda al ver que había vuelto al chalet, el sonrió aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

-Te iba a despertar de todos modos – susurró tirando de mí hacia la casa.

-Edward… no pienso quedarme en ese lugar – me quejé plantándome a medio camino, él rodó los ojos girando a verme ansioso.

-Te prometí que lo encontraría…

* * *

La ansiedad se estaba encargando de destrozarme los nervios conforme subía las escaleras para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos… _"¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo tenía que actuar en una situación como esta?"… _Me estrujaba las meninges en busca de las palabras precisas con las que Jacob me pudiera odiar un poquito menos, pero nada, todos mis pensamientos se había puesto en mi contra, recordándome cada una de las cosas correctas que hice mal…

Suspiros de frustración escapaban de mis labios conforme iba llegando, Edward a mi lado caminaba seguro, siendo mi apoyo y mi única razón por la que no daba marcha atrás en esta campaña de "Destruyamos al chucho, hasta no dejar nada de él"…

-Todo va a salir bien… - susurró apretando mi mano para cuando nos detuvimos a unos pasos de la puerta entre abierta por la que se colaban los suaves acordes de una triste canción - ¿Quieres que…? – susurró señalando a la puerta mientras yo negaba.

-Esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma – dije con la voz entrecortada. El asintió con el ceño fruncido dejando que la máscara de tranquilidad que había estado manteniendo cayera de su hermoso rostro, dejándome ver lo mucho que le dolía esta situación – Ed – susurré acariciándole el rostro jurándome nunca más ser la causante de su sufrimiento. Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba uniendo nuestros labios en un beso urgente, un beso amargo, un beso duro capaz de retorcer mis entrañas consiguiendo batirme más allá de lo que la culpa consiguió hacerlo. Renegué de mi nombre y de esa situación en la que nos había metido a todos. Era cierto que me dolía el dolor que le causaba a Jacob, pero éste no era nada comparado con el que sentía al ver a Edward así… _"Podré vivir sabiendo que he perdido a Jacob, pero no puedo concebir la idea de una vida sin Edward" _pensé sintiendo cómo el beso tomaba una cadencia pausada, llena de sentimientos retenidos por años hasta que se convirtieron en suaves roces…

-Iré por los chicos – susurró acariciando mis labios con los suyos al hablar.

-No demores – pedí empezando a extrañarlo sin que se haya ido aún.

Lo vi perderse escaleras abajo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la preocupación aún plasmada en su frente. Los últimos acordes de "Last Christmas" iban llegando a su fin, anunciando mi pronta entrada. Suspiré ingresando al salón alumbrado a medias por la luz de la luna que se colaba desde la terraza, a sólo unos metros por detrás, Jacob estaba sentado en el piano de cola intentando tocar correctamente los últimos acordes de esa peculiar canción. La suave melodía me envolvió, trayéndome los recuerdos olvidados de su triste estrofa…

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, Last Christmas_

_I'll give it to someone, special_

La melodía llegó a su fin y yo seguía incapaz de decir algo. Jacob aún no se dignaba a mirarme y no lo culpaba, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo…

-No soy bueno en esto… - susurró plantando las manos sobre las teclas, haciendo que sonidos discordantes resonaran en toda la sala – pero _por lo menos lo intenté_… - murmuró mirando a la terraza.

_-A mi me gustó mientras duró_… - inquirí luchando contra las ganas de echarme a llorar – Jacob… - lo llamé acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Quédate ahí Bella – pidió sin voltearse a verme – aún… me es difícil… es decir… Yo pensé que… ¡Maldición! – exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Alcé los brazos hacia él buscando consolarlo, pero el negó alejándose de mí. Me abracé a mi misma cuando sentí la desolación ahogarme por su rechazó, y ya no luché contra las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo – No llores Bella… - pidió con la voz contenida luchando por apartar el dolor de sus facciones.

-Lo siento… - gimoteé con la voz quebrada tratando de limpiar las lágrimas infructuosamente. Él bufó y salvó la distancia que nos separaba, limpiando las lágrimas a su manera - ¿por qué siempre terminas siendo tú el que me consuela y yo la que llora? – inquirí llorando más al verlo demacrado y ojeroso.

-Te ves espantosa… - dijo evadiendo mi pregunta mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Lo siento – le dije acariciando sus párpados hinchados, mientras sus ojos ribeteados de rojo rodaban sarcásticos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella? – murmuró sin pensarlo y callé pues no sabía que responderle. Se alejó un poco de mí examinando mi rostro, sus ojos ahora eran insondables.

- ¿Lo amas? – inquirió después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Asentí con lentitud. Sus facciones se distorsionaron por el dolor, hasta que fue capaz de recomponer una sonrisa serena y burlona – ya veo… - murmuró – tuve mis dudas al respecto cuando regresé de Londres, pero ahora todo encaja… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener sus pensamientos – tú y él… ¿hace cuánto…? – preguntó mirando al suelo, su respiración se había vuelto agitada y sus hombros se encontraban tensos. Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que la respuesta rompería más de un corazón en esta sala. La ironía remplazó el dolor en su rostro, y arrugó la frente como si estuviera preocupado - ¿tanto tiempo? - preguntó con indiferencia tratando de ocultar su interés.

-¡No! – la alarma se hizo presente en cada una de mis terminaciones. Frunció el ceño y espero a que continuara – todo se dio poco antes de que tu regresaras – susurré – estaba confundida y no entendía lo que ocurría… - "_No querías entender que es diferente" _ dijo mi mini Ed – luego apareciste tú y pensé que sería lo correcto… - "_por eso no debes pensar_" volvió a decir mi fastidiosa conciencia…

-Tú y él… son… - el dolor y la frustración se reflejaron en su semblante durante algunos segundos hasta que pudo recomponer esa máscara de indiferencia tan poco usual en él - ¿son novios? – negué, y él asintió comprendiendo - ¿él terminó con la rubia por ti? – su pregunta sonó más a una afirmación mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá sin mirarme.

-Si… - susurré avanzando hasta estar parada frente a él. Suspiró con la mirada perdida en la nada, luchando contra sus sentimientos…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué me hiciste creer que esto era posible? – sus palabras se incrustaron en mi corazón cual certeras dagas, mi pulso se aceleró y se me hizo imposible formar una oración coherente…

-Lo siento – era la única frase con sentido que se me ocurrió. Un suspiro casi inaudible se escapó de sus labios y yo me mordí el labio, ansiosa.

-Debiste haber sido sincera conmigo…

-No quería lastimarte – susurré.

-Pero lo hiciste – sonrió tristemente penetrándome con esos pozos profundos, antes de rehuir mi mirada.

-Lo sé… - afirmé sintiendo cómo las lágrimas volvían a empapar mis mejillas.

-No llores cariño – pidió secando mis lágrimas, su voz ahora sonaba ansiosa y preocupada- ¿qué más quieres de mí? – preguntó estrechándome entres sus brazos intentando calmar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

-Perdóname… - la suplica se mezclo con mi llanto mientras trataba de abrasar la esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido. Su risa vacía resonó en mi alma, antes de plantar un tierno beso en mi cabello.

-No necesitas pedirlo – susurró apartándome para que pudiera ver la sinceridad en sus ojos – te perdoné desde el momento en que cruzaste por esa puerta – sonrió aflojando su abrazo, no había el menor atisbo de mentira en sus ojos.

-Sabes que te quiero – luché por devolverle la sonrisa. Él rió despreocupado. Pero el sentimiento de pérdida se hizo cada vez más presente para ambos.

-Lo sé – musitó acariciando mi rostro – pero a él lo amas – dijo con voz tranquila, una voz consciente y serena.

-Jake… - el negó aún sonriendo.

-Quiero que seas feliz Bella – tragué saliva – no importa con quién… - asentí a regañadientes.

-¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad? – inquirí. El sacudió la cabeza despacio, sonriendo resignado.

-Yo sólo sé que seré feliz mientras tú lo seas cariño – busqué su mirada. Jake estaba siendo sincero.

-Gracias – murmuré escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. De algo estaba segura en esos momentos, no merecía a una persona tan buena como Jacob.

-Seré tu amigo Bella – susurró en mi oído pasando la manos por mi cabello tiernamente. Ladeé el rostro y él inclinó la cabeza para besar mi mejilla – seré bueno – prometió. Y en ese momento me sentí preparada para dejarlo ir…

* * *

**Día 5: 4:45 pm. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

.

Escondí el rostro entre las manos cansado de ver la televisión, sin estar viendo nada. _"¿Cuánto más tardarían?" _pensé agotado. Había pasado gran parte de la noche esperando por mi Bella y para cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, el desasosiego de verla sufrir de esa manera por Jacob me tuvo en vela durante el resto de la noche. "_¿Preocupado?_", pues sí, lo estuve. Había temido que Jacob le pusiera las cosas difíciles o que la llegara a convencer de que lo nuestro era un error, pero… el chucho volvió a sorprenderme, otra vez.

"_Es un buen hombre". _Acotó mi mini Emmet todo encuerado y con látigo en mano.

"_¡Que asco me dan los dos!"_. Resopló mi mini Bella sentada lo más lejos posible de Em y su látigo.

Comencé a masajearme la frente tratando de alejar de mi mente a mis inoportunas conciencias y de paso, al estupor que estaba intentando tumbarme. No tenía de qué preocuparme, la tormenta ya había pasado, y un nuevo comienzo se veía en el horizonte…

-Lo siento tanto… - la voz de Emmet sonaba apesadumbrada. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, tal vez si no contestaba me dejarían tranquilo durante algunos minutos más.- Eddie… - "_¡Maldición!_" pensé sintiéndolo picarme las costillas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué quieren ahora!? – dije perdiendo la poca paciencia al ver a mi par de tontos amigos parados frente a mí, mirándome con pena. _"¡Genial! ¡Y trajeron al pavo consigo!"_.

-Edward… - Jazper me palmeó la espalda en señal de apoyo, pasando por alto las miradas de basilisco que empecé a enviarles a ambos. Suspiró y volvió a hablar – lo siento hermano… - arrugué el ceño cuando todo rastro de cansancio fue reemplazado por la ansiedad. "_¡No por favor! ¿Ahora qué?". _

-Bella… - tragué en seco para cuando la preocupación me volvió a golpear al escucharlos pronunciar su nombre. Miré nervioso al par de hombres que me devolvían la mirada serios y esperé ha que terminaran de matarme de una vez por todas – Bella se fue con el chucho – la voz de Emmet me taladró los sentidos. La incredulidad se hizo presente en mi rostro. No, no podía ser…

-No… - murmuré negando.

-Sí… - dijeron ambos a la vez que asentían.

-No… - volví a negar con más énfasis.

-¡Que sí! – exclamaron ambos fastidiados.

-Sólo fue a despedirse de él al aeropuerto… - susurré tratando de creer en mis propias palabras.

-No Edward – negó el rubio agachando la cabeza abatido, o eso parecía.

-Bella se ha ido con él… - susurró Emmet mirando al suelo.

_Silencio…_

"_Ella no se pudo haber ido… _

_No… no tiene sentido…_

_No pudo…_

_Ella no"._

Me terminé de recostar en el respaldo del mueble bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos. Dejé caer la cabeza abatido tratando de luchar contra la ola de dolor que me ahogaba por dentro. Los ojos me empezaron a escocer, y el respirar ya no era una prioridad. Una vorágine de sentimientos hicieron estragos en mí, todos luchando por sobresalir y traerme abajo, pero solo uno me poseyó en ese momento… _desesperación_. Me levanté picado como un resorte dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, menos quedarme sentado.

-¡Espera! – gritó Em para cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta. _"¿Qué querían ahora?" –_ entonces… ¿eso es todo? – gruñó molesto.

-¿Cómo…? – traté de seguir hablando pero estaba realmente confundido.

-¿¡No piensas echarte a llorar!? – gritó indignado – ¡Aunque sea una lágrima! – bufó.

-Esperen… ustedes no… – miré ceñudo de un Emmet que refunfuñaba molesto a un Jazper que sonreía radiante.

-¡Págame Emmet! – pidió el rubio golpeándolo en el hombro, triunfante.

-No espera, falta poco… - Em entrecerró los ojos acortando la distancia entre ambos, alargó su dedo índice y volvió a picarme en las costillas.

-¡Qué demonios les pasa! – grité alejándome de él cuando tuve su cara a un palmo de distancia. Me estaban haciendo perder tiempo invaluable si pensaba ir detrás de Bella…

-¡Gane! – volvió a decir el rubio pagado de sí mismo.

-¡Maldición Edward! ¡Me has costado 300 dólares! – _"¡Ah, no! ¡No, no, no!... ¡NO!… ellos no pudieron…". _Muy bien, ahora ya no estaba desesperado, estaba enfurecido…

-¿Qué apostaron? – pregunté tratando de mantener la calma, mientras me masajeaba el puente de la nariz - ¡HABLEN! – bramé cuando los escuché reír nerviosos. De lo que menos tenía ahora ganas, era tener que aguantar sus estúpidos juegos. _"Es la edad" _dijo mi mini Bella. _"Son las hormonas" _acotó mi mini Em, azotando su látigo muy cerca de ella – ¿Y bien? – mascullé entre dientes dando un paso hacia adelante acercándome a ellos. Instintivamente ellos retrocedieron dos pasos mirándose nerviosos.

-Aposté que te echarías a llorar cuando te dijéramos que Bella te abandonó por Jake – comentó Emmet con una sonrisa nerviosa bailando en su rostro. La vena de mi frente comenzó a palpitar furiosa, aunque una brisa de alivio me tranquilizó durante unos segundos al entender que Bella no me había dejado. _Sólo por unos segundos…_

-¿Entonces mi Bella…? – "_Mi Bella_, _que bien se sentía decirlo sin limitaciones" _ pensé algo más emocionado. "¡_Vamos Eddie, concéntrate y arráncales las bolas por estúpidos!_" gritó mi adorable y muy pacífica mini Bella.

-Necesitabas un pequeño incentivo Eddie… - dijo el rubio alzando las manos en son de paz.

-Corran – mascullé antes de salir pitando detrás de ellos.

* * *

**.**

**Día 5: 6 pm. **

* * *

"_Lo que me faltaba, romperme la otra muñeca"_. Resoplé encendiendo con esfuerzo el panel de control de la cabina. Entre malhumorado a la acogedora estancia. Un conjunto de piedras calientes reposaban sobre el sistema de calefacción, ayudando a graduar la temperatura. Coloqué hojas de eucalipto sobre éstas roseándolas con agua. Rápidamente la estancia comenzó a ganar temperatura y el vapor empañó los paneles frontales que eran de vidrio. Ajusté la toalla a mi cintura mientras apreciaba mi reflejo en la puerta del pequeño sauna. Las horas de desvelo ya me estaban pasando factura. Sombras oscuras se cernían bajo mis ojos, y mi piel se veía más pálida de lo normal. Suspiré pasando la mano por mi vientre desnudo limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se estaban empezando a formar.

"_Tal vez una pequeña siesta no sea mala idea"_. Pensé echándome en una de las bancas de abeto. _"¡Claro, de la noche a la mañana decidiste ser impotente!"_. Resopló mi mini Bella. _"Será mejor que no te quedes dormido si quieres tener descendencia"._ Volvió a atacar. Gruñí fastidiado intentando ignorarla. El vapor siguió alzándose por los aires relajando mis músculos tensos mientras observaba absorto el pequeño reloj de arena que colgaba de una de las paredes. Luché contra el sueño, sonriendo adormilado mientras escuchaba las quejas de mi pequeña y adorable conciencia hasta que ya no pude más y caí dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Edward, amor…" _

Había estado caminando en medio de la selva, el asfixiante calor cerniéndose sobre el aire a pesar de estar bajo la sombra de los gigantescos árboles que se alzaban en el camino. El canto de los pequeños habitantes del imponente lugar se mezclaba con el sonido de las olas rompiendo sobre las rocas no muy lejos de mi paradero.

"_Amor, despierta…"_

Su voz me llamaba. Comencé ha abrirme paso en medio de las enredaderas. El fango empezaba a llegarme hasta las rodillas, pero seguí avanzando. Era atraído hacia ella, como el canto de las sirenas hace con los marinos errantes. No tenía escapatoria. Era algo contra lo que no quería luchar.

"_Amor, te estas arrugando…"_

Seguí avanzando ansioso por llegar hasta mi amor. Los árboles comenzaron a disminuir en número, y los rayos solares empezaron a colarse entre sus ramas. La voz del bosque se hizo más lejana y un estrecho camino se descubrió ante mí. Corrí descalzo sobre la hojarasca del suelo hasta que ésta dejo de ser. Por reflejo me tapé los ojos cuando la impactante luz incidió en ellos. Bajo mis pies la arena caliente me daba la bienvenida a este nuevo paraíso.

"_Despierta…"_

El suave baile de las olas acariciaba la playa virgen para cuando una diosa hecha mujer emergió de sus aguas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pensé que nunca despertarías… - las manos de mi ángel surcaban mi rostro limpiando las gotas de sudor que corrían por éste. Su cálido hálito se entremezclaba con el vapor acariciando mis sentidos – buenas noches dormilón – su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío resplandecía mientras su cabello caía mojado a ambos lados de su rostro.

_-¿Amaba mi corazón hasta ahora?_ – pregunté posando mi mano sobre la suya que había estado descansando en mi mejilla - _¡Jura que no, vista mía! Pues nunca he visto verdadera belleza hasta esta noche_ – los ojos de mi ángel se abrieron sorprendidos reconociendo los versos de uno de sus libros favoritos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más profundo mientras sonreía deslumbrada.

_-Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario, pecado de amor es éste_ – recité los versos de Romeo atrayéndola a mí. La pequeña toalla que cubría su perfecto cuerpo se alzó unos centímetros distrayéndome un instante - _Mis labios, peregrinos ruborizados, están dispuestos a hacer penitencia por este áspero toque con un tierno beso._ – mi ángel cerró los ojos entreabriendo sus labios para mí, su aliento dulce y caliente me dio en el rostro haciéndome sentir necesitado de la diosa que estaba frente a mí. _"¡Ya sólo bésala idiota!"_. Gritó mi pequeña conciencia exasperada y así lo hice… Acaricié sus labios con mi lengua haciéndola gemir, ella gustosa respondió permitiéndome profundizar el beso. No dejé ningún resquicio sin recorrer. Los labios de mi Bella eran adictivos, y su incesante movimiento me volvía loco Capture uno de ellos entre mis dientes antes de empezar a besarla con devoción. El aire se hacía escaso pero eso no nos importó…

_-Besas conforme a las reglas del arte – _recitó con los ojos cerrados recostando su frente sobre la mía. Respiraba con dificultad y una serena sonrisa se extendía por sus labios hinchados.

-Hermosa – la llame buscando su mirada - ¿llevo dormido mucho tiempo? – pregunté tirando de ella hasta tenerla recostada conmigo en la banca. Ella negó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Suspiré, sus ojos ribeteados de rojo me devolvieron la mirada durante unos segundos mirándome intrigados, mientras la arena del reloj seguía cayendo.

-Acabamos de encontrar a Emmet y Jazper – comentó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto? – preguntó dando pequeños besos por la piel expuesta intentando distraerme. Gemí bajito antes de contestar…

-Ellos se los buscaron… - mascullé.

-Si… tienes razón – resopló alejándose un poco para verme mejor – lo siento… - dijo acariciando las sombras bajo mis pómulos. Últimamente estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra… ambos la habíamos estado repitiendo mucho.

-Shushh Bella – bisbiseé - no quiero que te sientas mal – pedí. La verdad estaba tan embelesado mirándola, Bella, mi sueño hecho realidad, que todo pensamiento coherente había huido de mi mente. Qué podía hacer si tenía frente a mí a una diosa griega que hacía palidecer a todas las deidades del Olimpo. Y por un instante deseé poder olvidar todo el daño que habíamos hecho, olvidarnos de todo, solo ser ella y yo sin nada ni nadie de por medio.

Bella me miraba con deseo y amor flameando en sus ojos, pero una pequeña sombra de culpabilidad opacaba el habitual brillo en los preciosos orbes de mi ángel. La bese con desesperación mientras la despojaba de esa toalla que la hacía ver irresistiblemente sexy. Mis manos no se quedaban quietas y recorrían su cuerpo con adoración y desesperación, ella era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Baje mi boca a su cuello, mientras succionaba con fuerza queriendo marcarla como mía, estuve ya una vez demasiado asustado de perderla como para pasar por eso otra vez.

Ella solo jadeaba y gemía fuertemente, mientras sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cabello atrayéndome hacia ella, y yo gustoso obedecía. Me separé de ella para observar embelezado sus pechos que botaban en el aire por su errática respiración, una vez más capturé uno en mi boca saboreando el más delicioso manjar, mientras atendía al otro con mi mano. Bebí de ambos como si fuera un hombre que no ha probado agua en mucho tiempo, sus pequeñas manos sin perder tiempo me desataron la toalla, que era lo único que ocultaba mi muy evidente y dolorosa erección. La tome por las caderas alzándola para tener un mejor acceso a su coño, en medio de la nebulosa de sensaciones que nos recorrían a ambos metí dos dedos en ella para sentir su humedad. Sus jugos se escurrieron entre mis dedos haciéndome gemir. Bella estaba más que lista para mí. El ambiente se volvió más sofocante y mi ángel empezó a frotarse contra mi mano. Estreché su húmedo cuerpo contra el mío gimiendo audiblemente en su oído, la amaba y deseaba demasiado.

La tome delicadamente y la recosté en la banca de madera y presuroso me monté sobre ella volviendo a apoderarme de sus, ahora, rojos e hinchados labios, que solo me llamaban a besarlos. Frote mi nariz en su cuello aspirando fuertemente su intoxicante esencia, mezclada con el olor a eucalipto propio del lugar.

-Di mi nombre Bella – Me encantaba oír mi nombre de sus hermosos labios cuando gemía presa del deseo. Mordí su cuello incentivándola a que hablara…

-Ed... Edward por…favor - Suplicaba mi Bella entre gemidos mientras frotaba mi erección en su cálida entrada… _"¡Dios!..Siempre estaba tan húmeda, tan lista…"_

-Dime lo que quieres amor - dije introduciendo solo la punta, mientras ella se retorcía debajo de mi moviendo sus caderas en busca de más contacto. Detuve sus movimientos sintiéndome desfallecer cuando comencé a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, no iba a ceder… aún… quería que me lo dijera.

-Te…necesito…a…ti…dentro de mi… ¡AHORA! - ordenó gritando la última palabra cuando mi dedo empezó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi ángel - Gruñí entrando en ella, finalmente, de una sola estocada.

-Siempre tan… estrecha…tan hermosa… - Dije apretando los dientes… _"Dios, esto se sentía demasiado bien… definitivamente era adicto a ella"._

Me moví dentro y fuera de ella rápidamente mientras sus gritos y gemidos eran cada vez más altos.

-¡¡Oh, por Dios, Edward!... ¡¡más!! - me suplicaba desesperada, y yo como su fiel esclavo le obedecía más que gustoso.

-¡¡Edward!! - Grito al sentirme de nuevo acariciando su clítoris, mientras sus paredes comenzaban a estrecharse aún más, a mi alrededor.

-¡¡Dios, Bella!!! - Gruñí mientras sentía que el clímax me alcanzaba, unas cuantas embestidas más y me derrame en su interior. Agotado, me recosté sobre su desnudo pecho mientras escuchaba el alocado palpitar de su corazón, y su agitada respiración tratando de calmarse…

En cuanto tuve la fuerza suficiente me levante y la cargue envolviéndola en una toalla mientras yo hacía lo mismo conmigo, y la llevaba de vuelta a su habitación, por lo tarde que era y por la dolorosa y angustiante espera -al menos por mi parte- todos deberían estar durmiendo, demasiado agotados como para hacer otra cosa.

* * *

**Día 7: De vuelta a casa… **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

27 de Diciembre

Meribel - Francia

.

.

Recostado en mi oscuro lecho, observaba a contra luz las piedras que pendían de la hermosa joya. Todas formando un triángulo perfecto, contrastando no sólo en su origen sino en su especial significado. _"Dos colores tan opuestos pero complementarios a la vez"_ pensé girando la cajita de terciopelo entre mis dedos.

Suspiré levantándome para guardar la joya en el fondo de mi maleta. Por como habían salido las cosas, había decidido esperar y pedírselo la noche de año nuevo, pero últimamente los días se estaban haciendo eternos. La noche estaba empezando a caer, el cielo empezó a llenarse de estrellas conforme el ocaso iba llegando a su fin. En el exterior, el viento se arremolinaba en los rincones de la casa, pero no se sentía frio. Tomé las últimas tandas de ropa que quedaban en el armario y las metí en las maletas que aún tenía libres.

A diferencia de nuestros padres y Jacob, nosotros habíamos decidido quedarnos unos días más en el chalet. Ellos alegando que tenían que adelantarse para los preparativos de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, decidieron regresar antes, y Jacob, pues, él sólo quería un poco de espacio.

Cerré la maleta pensando en los últimos días. La cara de felicidad de Charlie al enterarse que Jake y Bella habían terminado no tenía precio. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su regocijo – bufé. Su sentido del humor aumentó con creces en las últimas horas, bromeando sin parar a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, pero… no le duró mucho. Tío Andrew y sus certeros comentarios consiguieron hacerlo rabiar al mencionar la posible lista de espera a posibles yernos, que aguardaban ahora por Bella…

_-Piensa en Félix… el instructor ése… tú viste cómo la miraba… _

_-Cierra el pico Andrew… - masculló Charlie perdiendo poco a poco los ánimos. _

_-Bueno, es sólo un decir… - sonrió contento – Uhmmm… estaba pensando… _

_-No lo hagas…_

_-¿Y qué tal Eddie? – me atraganté al escucharlo nombrarme – acaba de terminar con la rubia esa con la que estaba saliendo… además que él y Bella se llevan de maravilla…. _

_-Cállate… - la cara de Charlie cada vez se ponía más cetrina. _

_-Te ofrecería a mi muchachote, pero él ya encontró a su diosa… así que… ¡Vamos Charlie, que todo quede en familia!_

_-¡¡NO!!_

Me estremecí recordando lo mal que se tomó la idea – vamos, tampoco soy tan mala opción. Tome mi abrigo, yendo a la habitación de mi ángel. Si sólo había reaccionado así con el comentario de Andrew, me preguntaba qué sería capaz de hacer cuando le pidiera formalmente la mano de Bella. Otro escalofrío me recorrió al imaginarme parado en el patíbulo, con los ojos vendados esperando ser ejecutado. Hasta podía estar seguro que si le pedía ayuda a Emmet para torturarme, éste le prestaría sus servicios sólo por diversión – Nota mental: secuestrar a Pepón para tener con qué chantajearlo.

Suspiré tomando el pomo de la puerta para girarlo pero ésta ya se encontraba abierta. Entre repasando la habitación. Todo estaba en su lugar: su par de maletas descansaba al lado de la puerta, y un juego de ropa quedaba sobre la cama esperando por ser usados. La llamé pero nadie contesto, extrañado entre al baño en busca de mi Bella, pero tampoco estaba ahí…

-Bella – volví a llamar pero nada. Comencé a preocuparme y estaba por salir del cuarto, cuando una puerta en la que no había reparado se abrió mostrándome una escena… grotesca.

-¡Eddie! – gritó mi primo en tanga, mientras yo me tapaba los ojos por la lacerante imagen. Suaves murmullos y risas se colaron por la puerta detrás de él llamando mi atención – estaba yendo a buscarte… - dijo con su particular voz cargada de burla.

-¡Tápate! ¡Por favor! – rogué caminando a ciegas hacia la puerta - ¡Demonios! – grité cuando choqué con la pata de la cama. La estruendosa risa de Emmet no se hizo esperar, y mis ánimos empezaron a caldearse.

-¡Ya déjalo tranquilo Em, y ve por las bebidas! – escuché gritar a mi ángel desde algún lado en la otra estancia.

-Si mi capitán – gritó pasándome de largo, dándome una última vista de su firme trasero, "que asco", pensé estremeciéndome.

-Edward – la voz de mi Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. Detrás de la puerta una gran terraza se abría paso dejándote sin aliento al contemplar la hermosa vista de Meribel y las montañas que la rodeaban. Pero ése mágico panorama yacía opacado por la hermosa mujer que me devolvía la mirada con los ojos resplandecientes.

-Ed – volvió a llamar con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hermosa – susurré sentándome a la orilla del jacuzzi en dónde estaban metidas las chicas y Jazper. Me agaché y besé su mejilla haciéndola reír nerviosa.- te extrañé – susurré acariciándole el rostro.

-¡Oh vamos! Si la acabas de ver hace un par de minutos… - bufó la pequeña pixie.

-No te metas Brandom – mascullé entre dientes, ganándome las risas del resto.

-Métete Edward – pidió mi Bella y no me pude negar.

-Saco largo – escuché toser a Jazper disimuladamente, para cuando fui por mi traje de baño.

* * *

Me cambié con prisa y regresé a donde estaban todos. Un gran alivio me invadió al ver a Emmet en el agua, forcejeando para destapar el champán – un trauma menos – suspiré empezando a desatar el nudo de mi bata.

-Bella… ¡Bella! – la voz de Rose sonó exasperada, llamando la atención de todos en la terraza.

-¿Si? – dijo mi reina avergonzada - ¿qu-que decías? – tartamudeó mientras la sangre se iba aglomerando bajo sus mejillas.

-¡Dios, Bella! Estas en las nubes – dijo rodando los ojos – te preguntaba si quieres unas… - dijo extendiéndole la fuente de fresas con chocolate – mi ángel asintió avergonzada y yo sonreí complacido.

-Amor… hazme un espacio –Sonreí torcidamente al encontrarme con sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. El nudo de la bata cedió y mi pulso se disparó al sentir la mirada de Bella recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo relamiéndose sus labios carnosos cuando la bata calló al suelo. Me quedé parado frente a ella sintiéndome poderoso, y deseando que sus ojos que me recorrían con placer, fueran reemplazados por sus suaves manos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y terminó de llevarse a la boca la fresa que había dejado a medio comer. Gemí bajito cuando la vi relamerse los labios limpiando todo vestigio de chocolate que había en éste.

-Si no nos piensas hacer un stripper, entonces métete al agua Cullen – pidió la pixie riéndose de ambos. Resoplé haciendo oídos sordos de sus burlas.

La charla se prolongó durante algún tiempo, mientras la luna brillaba en lo alto. Con Bella entre mis brazos me sentía completo. No todos tienen la suerte de encontrar a su alma gemela y aún más, que ésta resulte ser tu mejor amiga. Suspiré contento.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó mi reina alzando el rostro al verme distraído. Asentí.

-Todo esta perfecto – dije besando su frente y estrechándola en mis brazos.

-No Emmet, Bella te superó el día en que decidió salir con James - comentó Alice riendo sin parar, llamando la atención de ambos. Desde hace algunos minutos, la pixie y Emmie se habían enfrascado en un debate sobre los recuerdos más bochornosos de nuestra vida, y vaya que se estaba poniendo difícil la cosa pues la lista era larga.

-Alice… - dijo Bella entre dientes, yo entrecerré los ojos recordando el _dichoso_ día.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Rose más interesada, viendo cómo Jazper pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice para que esta dejara de botar de arriba abajo.

-Ni se te ocurra – masculló mi ángel malhumorada.

-Oh Bella – rogó el pequeño demonio – ¡por favor! – pidió haciendo un puchero adorable. "_¡Demonios! ¡Ella sí que sabe!_". Pensé viendo cómo mi ángel cedía poco a poco, escondiendo la cara en mi pecho cuando aceptó a regañadientes y Alice empezó su historia.

-(…)… Y a James no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevarla a la fiesta que estaban dando en casa de Tyler…

-Se había chamuscado el pelo y estaba completamente mojado – masculló entre dientes mi Bella haciéndonos reír a todos – en algún lugar tenía que cambiarse…

-No entiendo, ¿qué tenía de malo la fiesta de Tyler? – intervino Jazper encogiéndose nervioso al ver cómo Bella lo taladraba con la mirada.

-El punto es mi querido _cuchurrumin_, que Bella había salido con el pretexto de que iba a ir a clases…

-¿Tan tarde? – preguntó la rubia. Mi Bella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Clases privadas – dijo riendo bajito haciéndome bufar fastidiado.

-Pero te encontramos – exclamó mi primo apuntándola triunfante.

-Ni siquiera me estuvieron buscando – inquirió – ustedes ya estaban ahí bastante ocupados – dijo molesta...

-Yo si te estaba buscando – acoté riendo de lo adorable que se veía celosa de un recuerdo. Aunque la risa no me duró mucho al recordar lo enfermo que me puse de la cólera de verla con James en la fiesta muy acaramelados…

-¿Cuál fue tu excusa? – dijo para sí mismo Emmet concentrado en recordar – ¡Ah si!… Fuiste a tus clases pero alguien le disparó a tu profesor, los policías llegaron y como no dieron con el asesino, no vieron lugar más seguro que la fiesta de Tyler, ¿verdad?... así que te dejaron ahí con James de guardaespaldas…

-¡Hey! Yo estoy contando la historia… - interrumpió el duende molesto.

-Pero igual nos hicimos cargo de James – dijo riendo perversamente pasando por alto a la pixie– y de todos los chicos que mostraron interés por mi Bella en esa fiesta…

-¡Sí! – exclamó Em feliz – James se cambió de escuela…

-Amigos – resopló mi reina – se pasan un año entero buscándote novio, y cuando lo consigues solo quieren que lo dejes…

-Era un imbécil – agregó Em.

-Es un imbécil – corregí yo.

-El problema continuó en casa. Ninguno de los tres teníamos permiso para salir – nos interrumpió mi Bella señalando a los implicados - y cuando llegamos a casa discutiendo en medio de gritos como: "¡Yo me puedo tirar a quien quiera!", "¡eres un maldito estúpido!", "¡entonces tú te puedes follar al portero y yo no!"… y cosas así, pues… Carlisle y Esme nos encontraron en medio de una acalorada escena… y no muy… presentables…

-Consecuencias – agregué estremeciéndome al recordarlas – una interesante charla grupal con Andrew, Carlisle y Charlie….

-¡Ya basta!... yo quería contarlo… -todos paramos de reír de golpe al ver que el genio de Alice estaba empeorando – ¡Ay!... ya no importa – dijo cruzando los brazos malhumorada mientras Bella se acercaba a abrasarla.

-No les has contado de la instructiva charla de sexo que me dio Emmet – le comentó haciéndola saltar emocionada, para luego parar de la nada y girarse a verla molesta.

- No la recuerdo – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿En serio?... Los condones, los dibujos y videos ilustrativos, ¡hasta la banana!... – comenzó a enumerar cada una de las cosas que Emmet usó para su "pequeña" charla.

-Oh… verdad – reí recordando lo traumada que salió Bella de esa peculiar conversación.

-Fueron dos Bella… - comentó Emmet riendo sonoramente – ¡Bananín y Bananón!

-No me sorprende que no hayas querido salir con ningún hombre después de eso – dijo la pixie más contenta. Bella rió regresando a mis brazos.

-Bien hecho – le susurré al oído recostándola en mi pecho. Ella rió bajito besando el lugar en el que se encontraba mi corazón – pensé que ése era uno de tus peores recuerdos – comenté acariciándole los cabellos.

-Los recuerdos de los cosas que he vivido con ustedes no son malos, sino simplemente… interesantes y los mejores de mi vida – dijo sonriendo al ver lo contenta que estaba Alice.

-Te amo – le susurré al oído.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

**Día 9: 7 pm. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

**29 de Diciembre**

**Bridgehampton – New York**

.

.

**Bella POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había oscurecido, la luna se alzaba en lo alto proyectando sobras desdibujadas que acechaban en las salientes de los numerosos edificios a ambos lados de la carretera. Miré absorta a través de las lunas polarizadas de la gran limosina en la que nos estábamos transportando, e intenté adivinar las caras de los transeúntes a los que pasábamos a gran velocidad conforme las hileras de edificios iban desapareciendo y majestuosas casas los iban reemplazando mientras más nos acercábamos a Bridgehampton. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Edward empezando a tiritar, New York se encontraba cubierta de nieve, tan poblada y activa.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco? – susurró bajito para no despertar a las chicas que dormían no muy lejos de nosotros en los brazos de sus novios. Tomó una manta que había venido cargando desde que bajamos del avión y me la echó encima, frotando mis brazos para hacerme entrar en calor.

-No tengo sueño – susurré pegándome más a él. Él rió bajito y rodeó mi cintura empezando a tararear la nana que compuso para mí hace mucho tiempo.

-Tramposo – mascullé empezando a adormecerme, para cuando caí en un duermevela, fatigada e intranquila…

* * *

_-Esto es extraño… - ¿esa era Alice?... pero entonces por qué se escuchaba nerviosa._

_-Alice tiene razón, lo mejor es que demos marcha atrás… - susurró Rose. "¿Quién encendió la radio?". Pensé apegándome más al cuerpo de Edward. _

_-Nuestros padres están adentro, no veo el motivo… tal vez sólo se adelantaron con las cosas… - comentó Emmet. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Edward, tratando de estampar esas fastidiosas voces. _

_-Silencio… la van a despertar – susurró mi ángel. _

_-¿Me vas a decir que conoces a todas esas personas? – la voz de Alice subió un par de octavas más. _

_-¿Alguno de ustedes ha podido comunicarse con mis padres? – la voz de Edward ahora se oía algo más molesta y preocupada, pasando por alto la pregunta de Alice. _

_-No… - dijeron todos a la vez. _

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con la voz pastosa, luchando contra el sueño.

-Shushh… -bisbiseó Edward besándome la frente – vuelve a dormir princesa – pidió reteniéndome entre sus brazos, pero ya había perdido todo el sueño al ver la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? – volví a preguntar pero nadie pudo contestar. Me incorporé intentando pensar en medio de la bulla que venía de algún lugar fuera de la limosina en la que en nos encontrábamos, pero me sorprendí al ver que el carro se había detenido frente al portón de la mansión de los Cullen por el cual pasaban personas en sus mejores galas.- ¿Qué…?

- Nadie sabe… - se apresuró a decir Alice tan confundida como yo.

* * *

Nos abrimos paso en medio de la gente que empezaba a ingresar por la puerta para una ocasión de la cuál ninguno tenía idea. Un hombre en traje nos impidió el pase mirándonos despectivamente. "_Ok, éramos los únicos que no vestíamos para la ocasión. ¡Pero era nuestra casa!.... bueno… la de Edward_"…

-Muévete… - masculló Alice indignada. "_A Alice Brandom nadie le impedía el ingreso a ningún lugar, y mucho menos a una casa que era como suya_"

-Buenos noches señores – dijo el pequeño hombre mirándola asustado – ¿sus nombres por favor?...

-¡Oh, esto es increíble! – exclamó Rose tan molesta como Alice, por lo que Emmet la tuvo que sostener para que no se tirara sobre el hombre que sólo cumplía con su trabajo.

-Mis padres son dueños de este lugar – dijo mi Ed tratando de disimular su disgusto. El joven lo miró nervioso tras escuchar estas palabras.

-¿Us-sted e-es Ed-dward Cullen? – preguntó empezando a sudar para cuando Ed asintió – c-con su p-permiso… - murmuró corriendo al interior de la casa en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Todos nos miramos intrigados pero Emmet fue el encargado de romper el silencio…

-¡Muy bien!...Tengo hambre y ahí dentro hay una fiesta llena de comida gratis – comentó empujándonos para abrirse paso – así que con su permiso… - dijo ingresando a la mansión.

El interior de la gigantesca casa había sido adornada con esmero. La orquesta tocaba música variada desde un elevado entarimado al fondo del gran salón. Los mozos iban y venían con fuentes a rebosar sirviendo a los invitados que charlaban amenamente en pequeños grupos repartidos por todo el lugar. Empecé a buscar con la vista a mis padres o a algún conocido que me pudiera explicar todo esto.

-No te alejes de mi lado amor – pidió Edward entrelazando nuestros dedos ansioso.

-No los veo por ningún lado Edward – comentó Jazper reteniendo a Alice entre sus brazos. Rose se había separado del grupo para ir detrás de Emmet quien había corrido detrás del primer mozo que vio cargado de comida.

-Si nos quedamos parados aquí no vamos a dar con ellos nunca – suspiré frustrada.

-Ya vengo… creo haber visto a Leanne – dijo Alice apartándose de Jazper sin esperar respuesta alguna. El rubio nos dio una mirada de disculpa y fue detrás de su novia dejándonos solos.

-Edward… - lo llamé ansiosa, viendo cómo la gente nos empezaba a mirar. Muchos de ellos eran socios nuestros, extranjeros y nacionales, familia y conocidos.

-Calma bonita… - susurró acariciando mi rostro mientras barría la sala con la mirada en busca de Carlisle.

-¿Ese es Aro Vulturi…? –preguntó confundido, pero me distraje al ver una mata de pelo oscuro no muy lejos de donde estábamos parados. _"Estas viendo cosas Bella"_. Me dijo mi conciencia, pero estaba segura de haberlo visto.

-Bella, mira…

-¡¿Jake?! – me aparté un poco de Edward para verle mejor, pero un hombre regordete se interpuso en mi campo de visión.

-Amor… - comenzó a decir Edward pero se detuvo a media frase - ¿qué hace Jacob aquí? – preguntó jalándome a su pecho confundido.

Cómo si hubiese oído su nombre se giró a vernos angustiado, una mueca de dolor cubrió su rostro y su frente se llenó de arrugas. Apreté más el agarre de nuestras manos cuando lo vi luchar para abrirse paso en medio de la gente. Temblé pensando que había cambiado de idea y ahora venía a pelear por una causa perdida. Tiré de Edward para alejarnos de ahí pero él no se movió, tenía la vista fija en el fondo del salón. Lo miré confundida tratando de entender para cuando se giró a verme con pánico en los ojos…

-Vámonos…- pidió pero fue muy tarde. La voz que resonaría en mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo se alzó por los parlantes atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados. Mire a Jacob que se había detenido a pocos metros de nosotros y ahora me devolvía la mirada cargada de dolor.

-Buenas noches a todos – comenzó a hablar para cuando la música paró – sé que muchos se están preguntando por el motivo de esta fiesta…- sonrió mirando a todos sus invitados- y viendo que _él_ ya esta aquí, creo que no hay más excusas para retrasar la sorpresa pues quiero que _todos _ustedes la compartan conmigo…. Edward amor…- dijo esa infame mujer llamándolo desde la tarima. Todos los presentes callaron esperando a que continuara hablando – sé que estas aquí corazón –rió la muy hipócrita mientras los reflectores se movían en busca del nombrado– me atreví a realizar esta fiesta en tu ausencia y agradezco a tus padres por la colaboración – no muy lejos de la tarima pude vislumbrar a mi familia que miraban a Tanya ceñudos y fastidiados, apartados de todos. Esme era retenida por Carlisle, y mis padres miraban apenados la escena- amor… ¡estoy embarazada! – una serie de murmullos se alzaron por todo el lugar.

Algunos aplaudieron pero más fueron los que callaron, la gente que nos rodeaba nos comenzó a mirar y a señalar… "_¿Acaso importaba?"..._ Mi corazón dejó de latir y la sangre dejó de correr por mis venas en un instante, me sentí desvanecer, pero seguí ahí parada, abrasada a Edward quién no había dicho nada desde esa revelación.

-Edward… ven cielo y acompáñame en el estrado – pidió Tanya con voz melosa.

Sentí asco, sentí dolor, sentí morir… las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en mis ojos, pero luché por retenerlas, debía ser fuerte, no podía mostrar debilidad. Edward apretó nuestras manos y giré a verlo, sus ojos brillaban llenos de una angustia agotadora. Sus facciones distorsionadas por el dolor brillaban en desesperación. El quiso hablar pero yo negué, no era el momento…

-Ve – susurré tratando de parecer fuerte. El negó, su respiración se volvió errática y la petición que hice lo tomó por sorpresa – hazlo…- dije luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-No quiero – continuo con amargura. La voz de Tanya seguía llamándolo, y los reflectores nos apuntaron atrayendo la atención de todos hacia nosotros.

-Ve – volví a repetir, retirando mi mano de entre las suyas. Retuvo el aliento en ahogados suspiros. La agonía nos estaba calando hondo, su dolor era mi dolor pues _yo era Edward_, mis más grandes alegrías y las más insanas desdichas fueron siempre las de Edward. La desesperación nos desquició, los crueles juegos del destino volvían a tirar las cartas en nuestra contra, otra vez. – ve – dije por última vez instándolo a que avanzara. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, la resolución y felicidad de hace unos momentos había desaparecido junto con todo lo que fuimos.

Lo vi perderse entre la muchedumbre poco antes de que mi vista se empañara por el mar de lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. ¿Era posible amar y sufrir tanto a la vez? – Ahogué el llanto - Amar duele, pensé retrocediendo hasta que ya no pude avanzar. Un par de brazos me rodearon por detrás tratando de controlar mis temblores, la gente comenzó a aplaudir a la pareja sobre el escenario pero yo ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-Lo siento Bella – la voz de Jacob sonaba cargada de una pena que yo no quería. No quería sentir sus brazos rodeándome, mi corazón gritaba por los de otro. Mi alma lloraba por su ausencia.

-Vámonos – rogué en un susurro cuando las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarme y una nueva agonía me consumió…

* * *

Estoy tan pero tan feliz, que me pondría a bailar ahorita mismo.

¡Por fin llegue a la mitad de esta historia! T__T

¡Nah! No piensen que se viene mucho drama. No, no, no. Esta es una comedia romántica, y yo no soy dada mucho a lo trágico, pero bueno… "hay males que son necesarios"… un par de capítulos y volveremos con todo a las risas y accidentes.

Ya que estoy por regresar a las clases en la uni, guardias en el hospital, y clases extras de idiomas… pues, voy a tener el tiempo bastante reducido, así que las actualizaciones se demoraran alguito más… así que, **como una despedida parcial les doy a escoger entre estas dos opciones:**

-**Chitchat** (Outtake de GP. Alice lo cuenta cuando están en el Jacuzzi en la terraza. Sí, la desastrosa cita de Bella y la charla de Emmet).

-**On My Own** (Un one shot que amé. Lo iba a presentar en un Contest, pero por falta de tiempo no lo pude llevar a cabo).

**Bueno mis reinas, pueden votar por una de esas dos opciones y yo la estaré subiendo dentro de poco… **

* * *

Patty

"Tal vez sea posible controlar los pensamientos, pero difícilmente se podrá dejar de pensar. No dispongo de la serenidad suficiente para alojarlo todo, de modo que me veo obligado a deshacerme de algo. Cada cierto tiempo me veo obligado a sentarme con lápiz y papel para vaciarme de pensamientos" Jostein Gaarder.

* * *

PD.- La siguiente actualización es de Reminiscences (Chapter 3: **Same Mistake**), por fin el Edward POV y los avances en las investigaciones sobre la muerte de Bella ^^… Actualizaré GP, después de subir ya sea el outtake o el OS que ustedes elijan. Todos los adelantos los subiré con anticipación a mi facebook, así que besos mis reinas ^^… cuídense mucho y ahora sí, denle al botoncito verde de abajo.


	17. Revamp

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hi everybody ^^_

_Después de mucho tiempo heme aquí… ¿hay alguien todavía leyéndome? _

_Sé que soy de lo peor por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero tengo motivos muy fuertes (mi carrera, mi vida amorosa, mi vida en sí, etc etc…), ya se los iré comentando luego… creo que deben están más ansiosas por este capi, así que nada más les diré que no me juzguen hasta llegar al final ^^… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Laura, este capítulo y el siguiente van dedicados para ti con mucho cariño. Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo, solo espero no traumarte tanto ni hacer que me odies jajajajajaj ^^ besos. **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REVAMP**

"_El amor no es amor cuando está mezclado con consideraciones_

_que se apartan del punto principal"_

_William Shakespeare_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Emmet, aléjate del bufet"_

"_Emmet, no te quiero cerca de la cocina"_

"_Nadie pidió tu opinión Emmet"_

"_No, no eres necesario. Gracias"_

"_Aquella mujer lo irritaba más que un grano en el trasero"_, pensó dejándose caer en una de las sillas más alejadas del salón viéndola gritarle a un grupo de trabajadores. Bufó. Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno con sus erráticos cambios de humor y continuos antojos de hacerle la vida imposible a cuanto ser con vida se cruzara en su camino, y al parecer, era sólo el comienzo. _"Bruja"_, volvió a mascullar viendo ir y venir a las personas que decoraban el local.

Su diosa y la encarnación de Pitufina, habían desaparecido desde que despuntó el alba sin decir nada a nadie. Emmet tenía sus teorías claro está, pero en ninguna de ellas se le veía abandonado permanentemente… Su punto de vista era simple: "Tanya tenía que desaparecer". Esa bruja – con respeto a las señoras brujas – repelía a la gente como si apestara y lo cierto era que si no estuviera embarazada de su pobre primo Eddie, hace tiempo hubiera dejado que Rose llevara a cabo sus planes de "exterminemos a la arpía".

"_Hablando del depresivo de Eddie, ¿en dónde se habrá metido?"_, pensó sintiendo una sacudida de envidia al ver que Eddie había desaparecido y él tenía que quedarse ahí, soportando a una embarazada con complejo de trol_._

Se removió en su silla por enésima vez, pero le era imposible permanecer quieto; después de todo, él no había nacido para hacer de estatua. _"Y así quisieran, les sería imposible representar a tremendo pedazo de dios griego, y ni qué decir de Emmetcito" _pensó maliciosamente.

Algo aburrido, miró absorto a la terraza que daba a los jardines y recordó que el rubio dominado estaba escondiéndose ahí, buscando entretenerse con su sombra para no chocar con Tanya quien hoy estaba más insoportable que nunca, dando órdenes por doquier a quien tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse por su camino.

Se levantó con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie, caminando con cautela entre las cosas regadas por el suelo. En sus años de adolescente había aprendido a ser lo más sigiloso posible - especialmente cuando tenía que escapar de la escena del crimen-, y si no lograba hacerlo a tiempo, aún tenía un As bajo la manga; echarle la culpa a Eddie. El problema ahora era que no tenía a quien culpar. "_Bueno, aún te queda Jazper_", le recordó su mini conciencia…

Una sonrisa triunfante se extendió por sus labios viendo que era cuestión de unos cuantos metros para llegar a la terraza, pero la tuvo que borrar al instante cuando esa voz chillona que constantemente lo atormentaba hasta en sus pesadillas, taladró sus pobres oídos.

"_¿Ahora qué hice?_" suspiró cansado, temiendo voltear.

Siempre era lo mismo: si el departamento de Tanya temblaba, Emmet había estado jugando con explosivos; si alguna de sus pertenencias se rompía casualmente, era su culpa por estar cerca; si la refrigeradora se vaciaba por obra y arte de magia, era su culpa por no poder controlar su apetito; si alguien no le prestaba la suficiente atención a Tanya, era su culpa por ser tan bonito. Resoplo, _esa bruja estaba loca._

-¡Emmet! – gritó la bruja menopáusica haciéndolo resoplar. "_Se los dije_".

-¿Si Tanya? – pregunto, usando aquella sonrisa con la que conseguía derretir a cualquier mujer.

"_Diablos, al parecer no funciona con las de su especie_", pensó borrando la sonrisa al instante, al ver lo exasperada que parecía. Con el pie dando constantemente contra el suelo, los puños fuertemente cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y una vena palpitando frenéticamente en su frente, se preguntó si podría seguir viviendo lo suficiente para despedirse de su diosa. Tragó pesado y una nueva idea cruzo por su mente; "_con lo verde y furiosa que se veía, le era imposible no pensar que el hijo de Eddie saldría verde como Pikoro_".

"_Pobre de él, aunque bien podrían trabajar en los circos", _acotó su muy bien intencionada mini Bella mientras el grandulón se quedaba absorto observando su abultada panza de seis meses.

"_Uhmmm… se supone que las embarazadas son bonitas y tienen un brillo especial, pero… ¿y Tanya? ¿qué pasó con ella?", _pensó observándola curioso, "_estaba gorda, sí, pero seguía igual de fea_".

"_Ni se te ocurra decírselo_", ordenó su malhumorada mini-Bella.

-¿En dónde está tu primo? – su molesta voz resonó irritada, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Había que aceptar algo, esa mujer sabía intimidar a un hombre, lamentablemente para ella, Emmet no era un hombre, bueno, sí lo era, pero no uno común.

Una curiosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro del grandulón, y pocos segundos después, estaba vaciando todo el contenido de sus bolsillos a los pies de la asombrada mujer. Pero nada, no había Eddie por ningún lado, salvo un chicle masticado que ahora le resultaba atractivo. Se encogió de hombros y se lo metió a la boca, "no sabía tan mal después de todo"…

La rubia empezó a boquear mientras una sonrisa triunfante se extendía por el rostro del grandulón, al verla rechinar los dientes.

-No sé – comentó lo obvio después de su infructuosa búsqueda. Nadie había visto a Eddie en todo el día, pero aun conociendo su paradero, no se lo diría.

-Mientes… ¿qué está haciendo? – habló escupiendo bilis por todos lados.

-Escondiéndose de ti supongo – mencionó sin querer. Las risas de los trabajadores corearon sus palabras, y sin pensarlo, sonrió complacido; al parecer, había descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos, roja de la indignación pero no dijo nada. Dio un giro con estilo que Emmet empezó a envidiar, y empezó a alejarse de él.

-Bruja – masculló.

-¡Te escuché! – gruñó deteniendo su andar.

-Yo no dije nada, pero… ¿necesitas ayuda? – volvió a ofrecerse tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Por más que disfrutara haciéndola rabiar, sabía que no era bueno para el bebé que estaba esperando.

-¡NO! –exclamó groseramente – sólo mantente fuera de mi vista…

-Bella siempre me dejaba ayudar – susurró.

-¡Pues ella ya no está aquí! – volvió a gritar la reina de las brujas triunfante, al ver que había encontrado su punto débil.

"_Pero no por mucho tiempo…_", juró, dejándola renegar sola. – Bruja – volvió mascullar perdiéndose por la puerta de la terraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol había empezado a ocultarse, y las personas dentro del local no terminan de arreglar todo para la gran noche. Jazper, miro ceñudo el mensaje que brillaba como una sentencia en su celular y suspiró abatido. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, pero Alice y Emmet se habían metido esa loca idea entre ceja y ceja, por lo que hacerlos razonar era caso perdido.

-¡Ja, te atrape! – exclamó Emmet burlón, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Del susto, Jazper soltó su celular que fue a dar a un pequeño rosal bajo la terraza. – Gracias Emmet – resopló molesto viendo incansablemente del jardín bajo ellos, al salón principal por donde se llevaría la fiesta y tendría que pasar para ir a la primera planta. Sopesando las posibilidades de un camino libre de problemas, tuvo que suspirar rendido comprendiendo que le sería imposible cruzar ese terreno minado.

-Cobarde – susurró Emmet riéndose de él.

"_No, no era cobarde, solo un poco precavido". _

Emmet se apoyó en el barandal, observando a los ajetreados jardineros agregando luces a los árboles del jardín. - Como si alguien fuera a venir – masculló para si mismo.

Jazper lo miro interesado durante unos minutos intentando comprender sus sentimientos, para luego concentrarse en ver salir las primeras luces de la ciudad. En parte lo entendía, la separación había sido muy difícil para todos, especialmente para _ellos…_ -Los del trabajo vendrán – comentó el rubio siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos.

-Bella no vendrá – susurró el grandulón triste a la vez que el rubio asentía. Emmet extrañaba a su hermanita más que a cualquier cosa, pero desde hace tres meses sólo habían mantenido comunicación por teléfono o vía internet. "_Algo era algo_", le recordó su mini-consciencia, pues ya habían estado a punto de perderla una vez… Suspiró. Cuando Bella le dijo a Edward que no podría estar presente en la fiesta que Tanya estaba organizando para él, Edward se deprimió mucho, aunque supo disimularlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muévete Eddie, yo también quiero hablar con Bella – dijo golpeándolo a la vez que lo tiraba de su silla. Una sonriente Bella le devolvió la mirada desde el ordenador frente a él. – Bella – exclamó Emmet feliz después de mucho tiempo. Había estado esperando noticias suyas desde que partió a Londres junto a Jacob, pero sus correos y llamadas habían sido escazas - ¡Te extraño! – le dijo cuando los ojos le empezaron a escocer.

"_Los hombres no lloran_", le recordó su mini Bella fumándose un puro, así que se forzó a comportarse como un machazo, esas niñerías eran para Edward.

-Yo también te extraño Emmie – dijo Bella riéndose con los ojos llorosos – pero deja de estar maltratando a mi Edward, por favor -. Edward desde el suelo exclamó un débil; "deberías hacerle caso", mientras se retorcía y agarraba el estómago. – ¿Se lastimó? – preguntó ella preocupada.

-Está acostumbrado – comentó Emmet mirándolo retorcerse en el suelo.- ¡Bella!- volvió a exclamar después de un largo segundo, haciéndola sobresaltarse al otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Sí Emmet? – preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cuándo volverás? – los colores desaparecieron del rostro de la castaña y a pesar de que la imagen del computador no era tan nítida, Emmet hubiera podido jurar que estaba empezando a ponerse roja,- ya son más de dos meses desde que te fuiste a Londres… ¿por qué no le dices al chucho que se muera de una vez por todas? – renegó malhumorado.

-No digas esas cosas Emmet – lo cortó molesta.

-Pero Bella, faltan pocas semanas para el cumpleaños de Eddie, y la bruja de Tanya esta que hace y deshace las cosas a su antojo. ¡Tienes que regresar! – El ligero apretón en su hombro detuvo sus quejas. Emmet había estado esperando su apoyo, ¿¡pero esto!. El cobrizo adoptó una máscara de indiferencia muy poco usual en el, haciéndolo a un lado al ver por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

-Bella no podrá venir Emmet – dijo su primo con todo el aplomo posible – le he pedido que se quede allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Edward es un tonto enamorado – murmuró Emmet tirando de las enredaderas de la terraza– y Bella es demasiado piadosa – dijo arrancando un buen pedazo de la decoración. El rubio a su costado asintió mirando el desastre, ya se imaginaba lo que se venía tras esas palabras…- pero… - y ahí estaba lo que había venido temiendo, ese famoso "pero" – nosotros somos más inteligentes…

-Y supuestamente lo hacemos porque creemos saber lo que es mejor para ellos, ¿verdad? – sugirió el rubio no muy convencido, a la vez que Emmet le restaba importancia.- Vamos Emmet, Edward no se lo tomara a bien… y Bella…ella te matará – dijo intentando hacerlo recapacitar, pero sabía que era lo mismo que hablarle a la pared.

-Tennos un poco más de confianza – comento el grandulón rodando los ojos.

-La idea fue tuya – contraatacó el otro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y por eso saldrá bien – dijo Emmet con un brillo fanático en los ojos – además, te recuerdo que tu prometida estuvo de acuerdo -, "_Alice"_, pensó el rubio asintiendo desganado. Las órdenes de su novia eran inapelables. Además, ya habían avanzado demasiado en sus planes como para dar vuelta atrás – es un excelente plan Jazper, ya verás… tendrás que tragarte tus palabras – dijo haciéndole una llave.

-Ojala funcione – dijo con el rubio con la voz estrangulada.

-Lo hará – prometió el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fresca brisa de una de la noche sin luna se abrió paso a través de las ventanas semiabiertas del desolado departamento, trayendo consigo los ruidos de una ciudad que parecía nunca descansar. Edward tiró de las cortinas quedando en penumbras. Caminando a tientas a través del cuarto, volvió a dejar el cuadro de Bella en su lugar y se dejó caer en el mueble más cercano. El olor a sándalo y vainilla tan característico de ella impregnaba cada rincón de ese lugar a pesar del tiempo, perdiéndolo en los recuerdos del pasado… _"La extrañaba demasiado"_…

Sus manos instintivamente volaron al teléfono que yacía tirado al otro lado del mueble. "¿_Y si la llamaba?... No, ella no querría hablar con él… ¡Maldición!"… _Por más que intentara alejarse de ella, una y otra vez volvía ese lugar. Era masoquista pues lo recuerdos no hacían más que atormentarlo día y noche, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su cálido cuerpo y esa personalidad tan chispeante que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

"¡Maldita sea la hora en que la deje marchar!"… gruñó al aire, sintiéndose un idiota al ver lo mucho que había perdido. _Ahora ella estaba a miles de kilómetros, con ese imbécil…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Flash Back (4 ****½**** meses antes)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estacionó como pudo en la zona para discapacitados al ver que no había ninguna plaza en el estacionamiento. _"Que me lleve el diablo", _pensó furioso al ver que hoy todo mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para ir al hospital. La sangre le latía fuerte tras las ojeras y su corazón le martillaba errático contra las costillas al recordar a Bella gritando galimatías a través del un teléfono que no ayudaba mucho.

Corría a través de los blancos y silentes pasillos, tratando de no pensar en posibilidades. El miedo le estaba atenazando el alma y la ansiedad lo estaba volviendo loco mientras pasaba ansioso puerta tras puerta.

"_¿Por qué tenían que ocurrirle estas cosas a él?"_, pensó deteniéndose al llegar a la habitación en la cual sabía que la encontraría. El cansancio lo embargó y un nudo se formó en su pecho al sentir que unos escasos metros lo separaban de lo que podría ser su ruina. "_Que no le haya pasado nada_", rogó cerrando los ojos a la vez que giraba la manija.

-No puedo hacerlo…

Giró en busca de la procedencia de esa voz y vio a su ángel apoyada contra la ventana. Se veía cansada y tenía un pálido semblante, pero estaba bien. Los rayos del sol proyectaban un aura dorada sobre sus cabellos haciéndola verse irreal.

-Edward – susurró Tanya al percatarse de su presencia.

Bella saltó sobresaltada y agachó la cabeza algo incómoda. El cobrizo cuadró los hombros tensos, intuyendo que algo andaba mal. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella en busca de reconfortarla pero la mujer tendida en la camilla volvió a reclamar su atención. Suspiró, era difícil decidir sus prioridades cuando Bella estaba cerca…

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Edward, viendo lo pálida y llorosa que se veía Tanya – ¿el bebe…? - comenzó, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Ellos están bien Edward – susurró su ángel a afrontarlo por primera vez desde que llegó.- sólo… solo fue un desmayo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? – dijo la rubia con acidez – es por tu culpa por la que estoy postrada en cama – agregó fulminándola con la mirada – Edward ya llegó, ahora te puedes marchar…

-Basta Tanya – exclamé molesto.

Bella abrió y volvió a cerrar la boca, pero no dijo nada. Edward se levantó dispuesto a tomarla e irse de ahí pero la vio negar anticipando sus movimientos. Ella tomó su abrigo que descansaba sobre uno de los muebles de la inmaculada habitación y se giró a verlo con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

-No tienes que irte amor – dijo Edward lo suficientemente alto para que Tanya entendiera.

-¡Edward! – volvió a exclamar la rubia, y Bella le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

-Es tarde Edward – musitó la castaña antes de bajar la voz y agregar –… no la hagas renegar, el doctor dijo que nada de emociones fuertes… - asentí molesto por tener que cumplir con todos sus caprichos.

-Quédate – le volvió a pedir, pero ella volvió a negar y se apartó un poco de él.

-Te amo – sonrió dándole un beso de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin del Flash Back

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carlisle solía contarle que el día que se enteró que iba a ser padre su vida cambió por completo. El disfrutar de esos cortos 9 meses de espera no era más que la diana que decoraba su felicidad. En mi caso, el cambio había venido pero la felicidad no era más que una extraña para mí.

Edward recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble y cerró los ojos esperando que los ojos le dejaran de escocer. Últimamente no hacía más que lastimar a las personas que más amaba en este mundo. Primero Bella… luego su hijo…

Un hijo…

Un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada. Alguien a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero para él no era más que un extraño a quién su madre no lo dejaba acercarse.

_6 meses habían pasado…_

6 meses en los que se había tenido que mantener al margen con el corazón divido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash Back (4 meses antes)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward miró su reloj de pulsera y se echó a correr cuesta abajo. No había sido una buena idea dejarle el coche a Tanya, pero durante los últimos meses sólo había podido decirle "Si" a todo lo que esa irritante mujer le pedía…

-¡Idiota! – gritó un árabe furioso, frenando en seco al verlo cruzarse en su camino a media carrera.

_Si… últimamente su vida andaba al límite… _

Había recorrido medio NY en busca de los famosos buñuelos de la Nona Victoria para enterarse al final que la pastelería se había mudado a otro condado. _¿Cómo le explicas eso a una embarazada sin que te arranque la cabeza en el proceso?. _En medio de rabietas y gritos, Edward se dio cuenta que llevaba media hora de retraso para su cita/aniversario… _Que lo lleve el diablo, pero era la segunda vez en esa semana…._

_15 minutos después…_

Agitado y sudoroso se detuvo frente al restaurant. Otra vez, tarde. Edward miró por todos lados en busca de reconocerla en ese lugar tan familiar para ambos, pero notó que sólo había familias que celebraban en mesas adornadas para la ocasión, y parejas de amantes que disfrutaban bajo las luces de las velas haciéndolo desear estar en sus lugares, con _ella…_

Derrotado, dejó caer la cabeza al llegar a su mesa y encontrarla vacía. El mozo que lo había estado escoltando lo dejo solo al ver su estado, y no era de esperarse que las personas de mesas continuas lo miraran con curiosidad.

Queriendo hundirse en la tierra, se dejó caer en una de las sillas a la vez que escondía la cara entre las manos…

-Pensé que nunca llegarías…

Los huesos de su cuello tronaron cuando giró con brusquedad en busca de la procedencia de su voz. Y ahí estaba, su ángel. La mujer más hermosa que alguna vez existió, yacía parada frente a él con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro y nada más que amor brillando en ese mar de chocolate. Suspiró dándose cuenta que él no la merecía, pero daría su vida por ser algún día digno de ella…

-Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado, levantándose para retenerla entre sus brazos. Y es que ella era real y era suya a pesar de todo.

-No digas nada – susurró ella escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Negué besando sus cabellos que caían sueltos como cascadas sobre sus hombros.- Te amo.

-Lo sé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pocos días después había estado a punto de perderla en ese accidente, y su mundo se había venido a bajo.

_¿En qué momento había perdido las riendas de su vida?..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8:30 pm…**

-Esto no me hace gracia Emmet – la mano del rubio recorrió la superficie frente a él en busca de un lugar del cual sostenerse. "_¿Qué hacía ahí?", _pensó cansado caminando a tientas.- salgamos antes que alguien nos vea…

-No seas marica Jazz, vi cuando lo metieron por aquí… Estoy seguro…. –dijo Emmet en un susurro -¡Bingo!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿qué pasó?... ¡habla Emmet! – "_¿Desesperado?...Eso era poco" _

-E..to…ta buen..ísimo… -balbuceó el grandulón con la boca a rebosar de comida para cuando las luces del cuarto se encendieron por si solas.

-¿Qué hiciste?-susurró Jazper mirando de un lado al otro esperando que alguien los descubriera en ese momento.-¡Aparta Emmet! – dijo apartando el pedazo de tarta que Emmet le estaba poniendo frente a la cara.

-Eres tannnn aburrido… - bufó Emmet sacando una bolsa de su saco y empezando a meter toda la comida del bufet frente a ellos.

Sí, se habían metido en la cocina del hotel a robar comida. O como prefería decir Emmet: "Catar la comida antes de que la sirvan" -¿Ya nos podemos ir? – suspiró Jazper, tragando pesado al ver la gama de cuchillos que colgaban de la pared.

-Fa…ta Chi..chi…chalón…

-¿Ah? ¿quién…? – Emmet hizo un gesto a la bolsa negra que estaba arrastrando y luego a la esquina más alejada del lugar. _¿Qué podría ser peor que Emmet, robando comida en la fiesta de Edward?._.."_Yo que tu no me haría esa pregunta_" dijo alguien en su cabeza, para cuando Emmet le tendió la pesada bolsa cargada de comida y se alejó de él hacia el rincón en el que sabia, había algo que los metería en problemas…

"_Las mejores escuelas privadas del mundo, 5 años de estudio en una de las universidad más prestigiosas de Europa…dinero, prestigio y poder… y heme aquí, robando comida y un…" _– ¡Noooo! ¡No! ¡No Emmet!…

-Cállate Jazper, lo estás asustando. – bufó Emmet, sosteniendo a las justas a un puerco entre brazos. – Jaz, te presento a Chicharrón… el nuevo miembro de la familia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿En qué momento llegué a dar a esta fiesta?...Debí haberme escondido mejor", _pensó Edward moviendo la copa inconscientemente antes de apurar su contenido. Alguien a su lado bufó…

-Te he dicho que dejes de beber…-gruñó Alice quitándole el vaso- el licor te envejece más rápido.-comentó haciéndolo gruñir otra vez.

-Y el renegar también – agregó Rose dándole un fuerte coscorrón.

-¿No pudieron dejarme solo?

-No.-dijo el pequeño demonio sentándose a su lado. Los invitados frente a ellos pasaban ajenos a la situación, disfrutando de un ambiente en nada acorde a como este extraño trío se sentía.- Bella nos encargó hacer que disfrutaras de tu cumpleaños…

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió el corazón del cobrizo haciéndolo encogerse en su sitio. _"¿Por qué cada vez que mencionaban a su castaña le ocurría eso? Lamentaba su partida pero… era algo que ambos habían acordado"… _

Un mozo pasó frente a ellos cargando copas de champán y antes de que Alice o Rose pudieran detenerlo, volvió a tomar otra copa empezando a alejarse de ellas.

-Vuelve aquí Cullen…-gruñó la rubia.

-¡Muérdeme! – le contestó el otro alejándose de ellas.

-Lo mataré… lo juro por…- masculló entre dientes Rose para cuando una fuente de gritos atrapó toda su atención.

**5 min después…**

Hay quienes dicen que cuando el infortunio toca a tu puerta no hay forma de escapar de él, es cosa de plantarle cara y hacer lo posible por salir airoso. Claro, esto era algo que Edward pensaba hasta que todas sus ideas se vinieron abajo y sólo una frase se le cruzó por la mente al ver lo que se le venia encima; "¿por qué a mí?"…

_Pero retrocedamos un poco para que podamos entender lo que le ocurrió… _

Cansado de esa situación y de que todo el mundo intentara controlar su vida, nuestro cobrizo se dirigió a la mesa del bufet, el único lugar al que Rose no se acercaría en toda la noche pues se encontraba a dieta. Esa extraña auto-tortura a la que se forzaban las mujeres en busca de verse "mejor" y tener una escusa por la que auto-compadecerse e irritar a cuanto ser "incomprensivo" y "poco solidario" estuviera a menos de 10 metros a la redonda. Bueno, sigamos…

-¿Qué crees que haces? – le cerró el paso Tanya cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de cantar victoria.

Sin poder esconder el desagrado que le producía su voz, se forzó a contestar-¿No ves? Voy a tomar un bocadillo – dijo tratando de alcanzar la fuente de camarones frente a él pero volviendo a fallar cuando Mr. Banz, un cliente de peso pesado y cuando digo peso pesado me refiero exclusivamente a su peso, se le terminó adelantando.

-Oh, disculpe Sr. Cullen… -balbuceó salpicándolos con saliva- ¿Iba a tomar esto? – dijo señalando el pedazo de camarón que pudo rescatar de su boca.

Edward sintió su estómago tirar de él al ver los restos de comida que el hombre ponía frente a él, he iba a contestar que no cuando gritos desde el otro extremo de la sala llamaron la atención de todos en lugar.

.

.

-¡Devuélvame mi puerco señor!…-gritó un hombre gordo, con barba de chivo y vestido de blanco que Edwad supuso era el Chef ya que salió blandiendo un cuchillo y tenia esa peculiar gorra.

-Vamos Emmet… sólo devuélvele al animal – susurró Jazper interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.

-¡Jazper!-gritó Alice desde la otra esquina del local, mientras Rose se movía a toda prisa hacia donde estaban ellos.

"_¡Oh diablos!"_, se limitó a pensar Edward cuando el animal salió disparado de los brazos de Emmet, y corrió disparado por la sala. El Chef en un segundo quedó tumbado en el suelo por un asustado Jazper quien en busca de escapar de una furiosa Alice golpeó al Chef sin querer, dejándolo privado en el suelo.

-¡Chicharrón no! – gritó Emmet espantando al animal mientras Rose lo seguía abriéndose paso a empujones en medio de la masa sorprendida de invitados.- Huye Chicharrón, huye…

-¡Esta no te la perdono Emmet!…-gruñó Rose para cuando el puerco cambió de dirección hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-Oh, no, no… ¡NO! –exclamó una histérica Tanya interponiéndose en el camino del puerco y la mesa en la que estaba la escandalosa torta de 8 pisos de la cual se sentía tan orgullosa.

-¡Tanya, el bebe! –grité haciéndola a un lado pero fallando en el proceso. El cerdo le saltó encima y la torta se vino a bajo. Sobre ella y sobre mí.

Todo fue tan confuso en ese momento… un silencio descomunal reinó en todo el lugar. Haciendo acopio de la dignidad que aún me quedaba, tome al cerdo como pude y estaba por levantarme cuando lo escuché…

-Déjeme ayudarlo Sr. Cullen…- dijo el gordo Banz y yo pensé. "_No por favor_"… pero las desgracias siempre llegan más rápido. Mr. Banz resbaló antes de que yo pudiera decir nada y dio de lleno sobre mí, dejándome preso de la profunda oscuridad de la inconsciencia… y yo sólo alcancé a pensar por última vez: "_¿por qué a mí?_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3 días después…**

-Estamos reunidos aquí para honrar la memoria de un buen hombre, hijo y amigo. Edward Cullen, que Dios te tenga en su gloria…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Auch, auch, no me peguen!

¡Duele, duele… eso duele T_T!

Jajaj sé que deben estar odiándome y todo eso, pero sólo me queda agregar una cosa a este capítulo, el cual disfruté mucho escribiendo:

**¡Feliz día de los inocentes ^^!**

Jajaja, soy de lo peor, lo sé… ^^, a qué les di un fuerte susto con este capítulo falso.

A mi favor diré que siempre he querido hacer un capi en el que mate a Edward (y eso que no escribí lo que tenía pensado hacer con Bella ¬¬…), but anyway…^^ solo hoy podía hacerlo.

**El verdadero capítulo lo estaré subiendo dentro de dos semanas ^^… **ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre así que nos estaremos viendo más seguido por aquí.

Besos reinas y pues, era solo una bromita ^^ , no me odien… ¿si? jejeje


	18. Are you kidding me?

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todas ^^…

¡Diablos! Tardé más de lo esperado pero bueno, por lo menos estoy aquí. Y este capítulo es el real, no una broma como el anterior. Antes que me ignoren y se pasen de frente al capítulo, **quería hacerles algunas aclaraciones del capítulo 16 (Red&Black)**:

-Primero: que me equivoqué en las fechas (no es de mucha importancia pero vale aclararlo). Ellos llegaron a NY el 27 de Diciembre, ¿ok?. Sólo ténganlo en cuenta ^^, yo sé por qué se los digo.

-Segundo: el capítulo anterior fue una broma pero este sí que es enserio. No se arranquen los pelos, ni decidan contratar sicarios para matarme cuando lleguen al final. Les tengo muchas sorpresas y cero dramas. Bueno, tal vez un 5% de drama… ¡Quién sabe ^^!

-Tercero: Las extrañé muchoooooo….

-Cuarto: no puedo creer que sigan leyendo esto jejejeje… deberían haberme ignorado y saltado de frente a la historia ^^. Anyway, se les agradece.

En esta ocasión no he podido responder todos sus reviews, pero créanme que los llevo en el corazón. Si no fuera porque al otro lado de la pantalla aún hay gente leyéndome, ya hubiese abandonado mis historias. Sin más…

_**Tata XOXO, joli Cullen **__(Jejeje, ay Reina. Uno de mis más grandes sueños siempre fue matar a Ed o Bella. Y ya que era el día de los inocentes pues… qué mejor ocasión, ¿no? Jajaja)__**, Alejandra **__(Cielo, gracias por todos tus reviews. Cada uno era como una patada en el cerebro para recodarme escribir. ^^ Besos)__**, Sophin, Lakentsb, Chemita, Lenixa Fergan**__ (Compatriota! ^^), __**MayreCullen, DanGrint **__(Oye reina, tiempo que no se nada de ti. ¡Reportate!), ****__KonnaCullenHale__(Mi adorada Coni! Jajaja…cielo, te tengo una gran sorpresa en este capi, y si, claro que seguiré con Reminiscence. Es mi consentida ^^.), __**danielaa21**__, __**bellaliz**__, __**EliiCullenBlack, GrizMoon,**__**karin cullen, Julie Black Lautner, marycz, FranBells, Natasha Granger, Piita Masen, MaxiPau, Poemusician, Abril **__(Hola reina ^^. ¡Si tengo Fb!. Agrégame para molestarte por ahí más seguido.)__**, Maya, Susana, Amelie 666, diosapagana**__ (Hey! ¿Qué fue de tu fic? Ya ni te veo en el Fb…), __**Ericastelo, Brujita0enigma, Ibetrh, sabri-c, julie-q **__(Reina, espero que en este capitulo empieces a quererme un poco jajajaja, aunque… lo dudo)__**, Dark Thalassa, Yami Pattinson, ackanne, Ludwika Cullen, zamaraz**__ (Cielo, ¿llegaste a encontrarme en el Fb?), Rose (Sigo esperando mi hibrido __**¬¬), Sweet Blood Cullen Bellamy, Ludwika Cullen, Laura **__(Estoy muriendo por ver tu reacción xD), Mary28Cullen (Ya sé que soy de lo peor, pero así me quieres… jajaja provecho con el capi reina, espero no te haga escupir tanta bilis ^^)._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Este capítulo tiene una dedicación especial. **_

_**Para Laura ^^… Gracias reina por brindarme tu amistad, y por esperar paciente durante tanto tiempo por este capítulo. Jejeje, creo que te hice sufrir mucho…. Tkm.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**REVAMP**

"_El amor no es amor cuando está mezclado con consideraciones_

_que se apartan del punto principal"_

William Shakespeare

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Edward… ven cielo y acompáñame en el estrado – pidió Tanya con voz melosa._

_-Ve – susurré tratando de parecer fuerte. El negó, su respiración se volvió errática y la petición que hice lo tomó por sorpresa – hazlo…- dije luchando por contener las lágrimas._

_-No quiero – continuo con amargura. La voz de Tanya seguía llamándolo, y los reflectores nos apuntaron atrayendo la atención de todos hacia nosotros._

_-Ve – volví a repetir, retirando mi mano de entre las suyas. Retuvo el aliento en ahogados suspiros. La agonía nos estaba calando hondo, su dolor era mi dolor pues yo era Edward, mis más grandes alegrías y las más insanas desdichas fueron siempre las de Edward. La desesperación nos desquició, los crueles juegos del destino volvían a tirar las cartas en nuestra contra, otra vez. – ve – dije por última vez instándolo a que avanzara. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, la resolución y felicidad de hace unos momentos había desaparecido junto con todo lo que fuimos._

_Lo vi perderse entre la muchedumbre poco antes de que mi vista se empañara por el mar de lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. ¿Era posible amar y sufrir tanto a la vez? – Ahogué el llanto - Amar duele, pensé retrocediendo hasta que ya no pude avanzar. Un par de brazos me rodearon por detrás tratando de controlar mis temblores, la gente comenzó a aplaudir a la pareja sobre el escenario pero yo ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor._

_-Lo siento Bella – la voz de Jacob sonaba cargada de una pena que yo no quería. No quería sentir sus brazos rodeándome, mi corazón gritaba por los de otro. Mi alma lloraba por su ausencia._

_-Vámonos – rogué en un susurro cuando las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarme y una nueva agonía me consumió…_

_._

_._

**CONTINUACIÓN…**

**.**

**.**

Una densa oscuridad empezó a tragarse los contornos de la fiesta frente a Bella. La luces de los reflectores fueron perdiendo intensidad y el frio a su alrededor le oprimió el corazón cuando los brazos de Jacob la dejaron de proteger, y la figura de Edward se perdió por completo en las sombras. "¿_Qué estaba ocurriendo?", _pensó en medio de su desesperación, dejándose caer en medio de una vorágine de imágenes sin forma y ruidos discordantes haciendo eco en medio de la nada.

Pánico. El pánico más crudo y letal la poseyó al verse sola, en medio de una oscuridad opresiva y asfixiante que tragó toda silueta frente a ella. "_¿Qué ocurría? ¿A dónde habían ido todos_?". A donde fuera que mirara solo había oscuridad. La fiesta en la que había estado hasta hace unos segundos, había pasado a ser parte de esa gran nada que amenazaba con tragar todo a su alrededor. Mareada, luchó por controlar las nauseas que la embargaron cuando el miedo se cernió sobre su garganta al ver que el piso bajo ella se abrió, dejándola caer en medio de un torbellino de imágenes sin sentido.

"_¡No!_", pidió volviendo a cerrar los ojos con pánico al percibir una imagen de Edward enrollándose con Tanya en su departamento. "_¡Basta!_", quiso gritar disgustada para cuando la imagen fue reemplazada por una de la boda de Ed y Tanya. Se sentía enferma sosteniéndose la barriga con fuerza cuando las arcadas doblaron su cuerpo en dos al verse parada cerca de Edward en el altar pero como observadora pasiva, mientras los novios intercambiaban alianzas. "_¡Y un cuerno!", _pensó deseando poder estrangular a alguien en ese momento.

-"_Se esta poniendo verde_"

-"_¡Maldita sea Emmet, me estas aplastando!_"

_-"¡Ay Eddie, que delicado te has vuelto!"_

Silencio. Las voces dejaron de sonar a su alrededor y un grito que no logro materializarse resonó en su cabeza para cuando la imagen de Tanya, orgullosa y satisfecha entre los brazos de Edward, apareció frente a ella. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

_-"¿Cuál tomó?"_

_-"Esa no, la botella azul"_

_-"¡Te dije que te deshicieras de ella!"_

_-"¿Qué es?" – preguntó una voz cantarina. _

Otra vez silencio.

"_Debo estar soñando", _pensó Bella al no encontrarle sentido a esas voces. Bueno, por lo menos las imágenes habían desaparecido por completo, pero seguía sin poder despertar. Sus músculos no reaccionaban y su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. _"¿O tal vez me desmayé?", _pensó dándole voz a sus temores, moviéndose a ciegas en esa marea negra. Era una buena opción, después de todo, ahora no sabía qué había sido real. ¡Y un demonio!. Todo debía de ser una maldita pesadilla, sí, eso debía ser. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía despertar?...

_-"¡La drogaron!"_

_-"Se drogo sola"-alguien gruñó-"además, cuando lo usamos en Jacob no le cayó tan mal" –un golpe cortó el hilo de esas palabras. _

_-"Bella" –escuchó una voz llamarla poco después- "despierta ángel"_

"Si claro, cómo si fuera fácil", quiso contestar pero sólo consiguió gruñir. Odiaba sentirse desorientada. Y esa voz, por supuesto, la reconocería en cualquier lugar... Gimió frustrada, luchando por salir de las sombras. El frio estaba empezando a abandonar su cuerpo, pero tenía los músculos tan tensos como cuando cayó presa de esa densa oscuridad. Tenía que salir de ahí, a como diera lugar.

_-"¡Mira! Creo que se esta moviendo…"_

_-"¡Claro que se esta moviendo grandísimo soquete!"_

_-"¡No griten!"_

Silencio.

"_Gracias",_ pensó inquieta y siendo presa de un agudo dolor de cabeza. Lágrimas. Había empezado a llorar sin poderlo evitar cuando imágenes de todo lo que había pasado durante esas últimas semanas comenzaron a llenarle la mente, ahogándola en un mar de recuerdos. El departamento y Edward, la oficina y su familia, el viaje a Meribel y una promesa de amor; bueno, nunca le prometió nada, Edward nunca habló de compromiso… Tuvo que tragar pesado tras esa verdad… "Vamos Bella, soy hombre. Amo mi libertad, así que… nunca la arriesgaría por una mujer"; recordó sus palabras años atrás cuando tomaban una copa a las afueras del campus universitario, pero ahora era diferente, ¿verdad?. Se trataba de ella así que tenía que serlo… Pensó en todas esas situaciones que habían vivido juntos, se sentían tan reales y tan lejanas al mismo tiempo. Ahora tenía miedo de despertar, ¿qué había sido real?…

_-"Bella, despierta…" _

Unos fuertes brazos comenzaron a tirar de ella en medio de tanta oscuridad. Ya no tenía frio, este había desaparecido por completo para ser reemplazado por un estado de inquietante lasitud. Y su voz… esa voz… podría reconocerla hasta en los confines más lejanos de la tierra. Era tan insoportable…

_-"Eso es Belli-Bells… regresa." _

_-"¡No la muevas Emmet!"_

-¿Te sientes bien?… -preguntó Alice muy cerca de ella. Bella sintió la cabeza embotada pero aún así se forzó a contestar con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos aún, tenía miedo de despertar y seguir en alguna parte de la espantosa fiesta.

-Es tu culpa Emmet – la voz de Rose sonaba irritada y un fuego asesino brillaba en sus ojos al ver a su nada-delicado-novio querer samaquear a la castaña convaleciente.

Haciendo a un lado ese insoportable dolor provocado por el bruto de Emmet, y con la vista aún algo pesada, Bella consiguió ir enfocando la vista poco a poco. Tenía los músculos pesados y la cabeza algo embotada, pero por lo menos había salido de las sombras y estaba empezando a reconocer las cosas a su alrededor.

Edward estaba aferrándola a él tanto, que le estaba costando respirar. Sus hermosos ojos, surcados por arrugas de pura preocupación, la inspeccionaban en busca de algún malestar. Se sintió aturdida, perdida en esa mirada penetrante que tanto la hipnotizaba. Estaba tumbada en el asiento de la limosina que los había recogido en el aeropuerto, o eso parecía. A las afueras, las luces de NY le daban la bienvenida a una noche fría mientras se abrían paso en la congestionada ciudad de los altos rascacielos.

"_No estaba en la mansión de los Cullen. ¡Ni siquiera se habían dirigido allí!"_, pensó dirigiendo una mirada frenética a través de la ventana cuando el coche se detuvo a las afueras de un lujoso edificio. Su edificio. Estaba en casa.

Se estremeció cayendo de nuevo en su asiento. Nadie había dicho nada a su alrededor, todos la observaban como si fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro y no los culpaba, estaba al borde de la histeria. Todo había sido un sueño, un estúpido sueño.

-Tanya… Tanya no esta embarazada- musitó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Edward la miraba inquieto e intentó atraer su atención pero ella lo ignoro, seguía absorta saboreando esa verdad. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, una mala pasada de su mente. Una risa histérica escapó de sus labios, mientras lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a surcar su rostro haciendo que todos la miraran preocupados.

-¡Ahora si que la cagaste Emmet! –exclamó Rose golpeando a su novio- ¡La dejaste trastornada!.

-¿Bella, estás bien? –la voz de Jazper se oía cercana, pero Bella de un certero manotazo lo hizo retroceder. Estaba concentrada en asimilar la idea. El tráfico en el exterior seguía su curso, trayendo consigo los ruidos de una despierta ciudad.

-Bella…-susurró Edward valiéndose de su fuerza para atraerla a él. Edward no podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a él, para cuando su castaña dejó de removerse entre sus brazos, se desplomó en medio de un llanto desesperado que le desgarró el alma. _"¿Qué se había perdido?",_ pensó meciéndola en busca de reconfortarla.

Algunas horas después seguía sin entender cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Desde que habían abordado su avión privado desde Meribel, la había notado algo pálida e ida, pero lo atribuyó a lo poco que habían podido descansar. Edward le habría insistido en que tomara una siesta pero no fue necesario ya que, mientras cruzaban el Atlántico, Bella había caído en un duermevela del que fue casi imposible sacarla -¡Y Dios sabe que Edward hizo de todo por despertarla!-, pero la castaña pasó a ser un objeto inanimado más, en ese lujoso avión. Durante los pocos momentos de lucidez, Edward había sufrido junto a ella viéndola retorcerse y balbucear incoherencias entre sueños, queriendo sacarla de ese estado de sopor cuando la vio llorar sin estar despierta. Apretó los puños. Esta vez sí que Emmet se había pasado. Sabía que no había sido su intensión olvidar deshacerse de los somníferos que usaron con Jacob, pero... Se apretó el puente de la nariz frustrado, ese error le había costado caro.

La observó. Se veía más tranquila ahora que estaba dormida, sin los restos del somnífero corriendo por sus venas. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana, bañando su imagen, haciéndola verse frágil y mágica en medio de esa gran cama. Su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho recordando lo que había dicho, "_Tanya no está embarazada_". Al comienzo no lo había entendido, pero cuando vio el miedo ser reemplazado por la duda y luego por la aceptación en su cara, se maldijo por dentro por haber sido un cabrón todos esos años, yendo de mujer en mujer frente a ella, sin mirarla nunca, sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras, en su forma de actuar.

Tiró de su ropa furioso consigo mismo hasta estar desnudo. Aún ahora no le había dado la seguridad que ella se merecía, y era por eso que ella seguía dudando aunque no lo dijera. Tuvo que escucharla y verla sufrir entre sueños para darse cuenta. Soy un imbécil, se dijo.

Se metió desnudo bajo las sábanas atrayéndola a si cuando Bella se removió entre sueños. "Era tan hermosa… ¿cómo podía guardar aún dudas?", pensó observándola embelesado. Pero él se encargaría de alejar cada una de ellas, así tuviera que forzarla a ello. Sonrió complacido. Sabía que su castaña no se tomaría a bien lo que lo que estaba pensando hacer, pero… un hombre tenía que hacer de todo por conseguir a la mujer que ama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol aún no estaba completamente en lo alto para cuando su condenado celular comenzó a sonar. Bella gruñó, removiéndose fastidiada. No, hoy no. El mundo, su casi-novio-desaparecido, y ese jodido aparato se podrían ir al mismísimo infierno si querían, pero Bella Swan no movería el culo para contestar otra llamada más. ¡Válgame el cielo!. Durante los últimos tres días ese objeto infernal no había dejado de sonar. Gimió frustrada, tapándose con una almohada en busca de amortiguar el sonido. _"Si no era su madre, era Alice, si no era el pequeño demonio, era Emmet, si no era Emmet era Rose... y la lista seguía, y seguía"_, pensó irritada, tirando la almohada a un lado para observar el pequeño objeto maligno. No era que se quejara -bufó- apreciaba sus esfuerzos por querer hacerla "sentirse bien" ya que Edward últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en su cama, y el mal humor de la castaña se hacia cada vez más palpable, tanto que ahora se podía cortar el aire a su alrededor con un cuchillo… Sonrió. Pues bien, si su casi-novio encontraba más entretenido el trabajo en las oficinas que _trabajar en ella,_ pues genial, ¡que se joda!... _"Sí, y ese aparató también"_, pensó levantándose de la cama en un arranque de locura, y tomando consigo el celular. No pensó en lo mucho que había pagado por él, ni pensó en que luego tendría que reemplazarlo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver de quién era la llamada. Con una rapidez que no era propia de ella a esas horas de la mañana, abrió las ventanas que daban a su terraza y sin limitaciones, tiro el objeto fuera de su vista, viéndolo perderse pisos abajo, agradeciendo que el tráfico de las primeras horas de la mañana acallara ese estridente sonido.

Suspiró cerrando las ventanas corredizas tras ella. Las luces y ruidos de la ciudad bullían de vida a las afueras, mientras el silencio dentro de su habitación se había vuelto acuciante. _"¡Genial!" _– Bufó - _"Se estaba volviendo bipolar"_, pensó cuando comenzó a extrañar ese irritable sonido.

Sin detenerse a reparar en el lugar vacio al lado de su cama, tomo una muda de ropa y se dirigió a la ducha. Otro día en el que se bañaría sola. Vamos, era raro. Hasta hace dos días Edward no había podido estar sin sacarle las manos de encima dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, y ahora, lo veía solo por las noches ya que en las oficinas andaba demasiado ocupado para buscarla. Por lo menos seguía durmiendo en su departamento, aunque era lo mismo que nada. Siempre se veía tan cansado y ansioso de evitarla, que estaba empezando a pensar de qué se había cansado de ella. _"No, debe haber otro motivo",_ pensó mirándose al espejo de la bañera, _"le echaría la culpa al síndrome pre-menstrual pero estaba segura de que los hombres no sufrían de eso. Tal vez… ¿la andropausia?... Nah, no creo…"_. Bufó. Basta de Edward por un día, estaba lo suficientemente agotada emocional y físicamente, para seguir con ese rollo. Últimamente dormía la mayor parte del día, pero su cuerpo parecía no sentirlo, así que empezó a creer que una buena ducha mañanera podríaayudar_… "¡Por qué a mí!"_… exclamó irritada cuándo el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar.

Furiosa, giró dispuesta a asesinar a quién estuviera al otro lado de la puerta cuándo lo sintió…

-¡Oh… mierda! – consiguió decir encogiéndose sobre la tasa del wáter, cuando una nueva arcada la doblo en dos.

"¡No por favor!", pensó cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba ahora desde su habitación. – ¿Bella…?

-No…estoy…- gimió retorciéndose tras otra arcada.

-¡Diablos! – exclamó Jacob arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo… ent-tras-te? – gruñó. Una nueva arcada la sacudió, haciéndola callar.

-Shshh -bisbiseó el chucho, mientras tomaba una toalla y la mojaba para luego refrescarle el rostro y el cuello con ella.- aún tengo la llave que me diste – dijo parándose a mirarla con el ceño fruncido – estaba llamándote para ver si te la podía entregar cuando… no contestaste… y… me preocupé…

"_Genial, genial, genial"_, pensó Bella asintiendo incómoda por el silencio que siguió a esas palabras,- Era demasiado temprano… - se justificó, aunque odiaba seguir sintiéndose culpable. Jacob asintió a su lado quitándole importancia.

–Estaba cerca, así que… bueno, ya sabes –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿estas mejor? – preguntó poco después, tendiéndole una mano cuando las arcadas desaparecieron y Bella comenzó a tener mejor aspecto.

-Si… esto… gracias – agregó tomándola para levantarse. No sabía qué más decirle, así que se dirigió al lavabo para hacer tiempo mientras se lavaba los dientes. Jacob se movió como autómata tras ella y la observó absorto a través del espejo.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto…

-Gracias, siempre tan galante… -bufó ella rodando los ojos.

-Lo digo en serio Bella – el ceño fruncido de Jacob se hacía cada vez más profundo, y Bella comenzó a pensar que terminaría dejando serias marcas en su lindo rostro si no lo tranquilizaba.

-Debo haber pescado alguna infección –suspiró.

-Estas más delgada…

-Últimamente no como bien, ¿terminaste?…- "¡Lo que faltaba, estaba poniéndose de mal humor otra vez!", pensó irritada, esperando que Jacob terminara con esa conversación.

-No –una media sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Jacob mientras apartaba un mechón que caía suelto sobre su hombro – estas molesta, ¿verdad?... –sonrió- y apuesto que el chupasangre tiene mucho que ver…

-Púdrete Jacob – la voz de Bella salió con una calma relativamente peligrosa para cuando apartó la mano de Jacob de un certero manotazo. Él volvió a sonreír.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –preguntó dándole la espalda, mientras salía de la habitación. Jacob sabía que Bella estaba por explotar, y lo estaba esperando con ansias, no porque lo estuviera disfrutando en sí, sino porque sabía que ella necesitaba hablarlo. Con lo terca que era su ex-novia sabía que se estaba tragando sus problemas sin recurrir a nadie, y una vez que Jacob se enterara qué le molestaba, se encargaría de solucionarlo. _"¡Maldición!. Edward debería estarse haciendo cargo de ella"_, pensó reviviendo la imagen de la castaña doblada sobre el wáter.

La escuchó gruñir a sus espaldas cuando se adentró en la cocina, esperando encontrar algo que le pudiera servir. – No, no hay problemas… - gruñó Bella lanzándole miradas de basilisco.- que diablos… ¿qué haces? – preguntó viéndolo moverse con gracia por su cocina.

-Preparo un poco de café…

Una linda mueca se extendió por el rostro de la castaña, y Jacob tuvo que rehuir la mirada para no sentir esa opresión en el pecho que lo había venido atormentando durante los últimos días.- yo paso…-dijo Bella dejándose caer en una de las sillas del amplio lugar.

-Amas el café.- aseveró Jacob confundido. No era posible que su… que Bella hubiese cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Bella le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se dirigía a la alacena y tomaba un paquete de galletas que se puso de inmediato a desmigajar para llevárselo a la boca.

-Mi estómago esta en pie de guerra.- dijo llevándose un pequeño trozo a los labios.

Jacob dejó las tazas a un lado y la miro preocupado.- ¿Has ido al doctor?

-Oh, cállate Jacob… eres peor que mamá.-bufó.

Bella se estremeció a ver que los ojos de Jacob brillaban peligrosos. -Llamaré a Edward.- Dijo él con calma, como si le estuviera hablando a un pequeño niño rabioso.- y verás que el chupasangre te llevará a la clínica, así sea a rastras…

-¡No, no lo harás! –bramó la castaña nerviosa.

-Muérdeme Isabella.- _"Diablos, ¿él había dicho eso?", _pensó, pero no pudo detenerse a reparar en eso porque Bella se abalanzó sobre él en busca de quitarle su móvil. _"Diablos, Bella si tenía fuerza"_, pensó boqueando por ingresar aire a sus pulmones cuando cayeron al suelo y el impacto de la caída lo dejo desarmado.

Bella se estiró sobre su cabeza tomando el móvil que había salido disparado hacia un lado. Satisfecha y con los nervios a mil, se incorporó sentándose a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Jacob, cuando empezó a inspeccionar el móvil triunfante.- No tienes su número.- lo acusó molesta, buscando exasperada en la pantalla.

Jacob tosió intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Me engañaste.-gruñó Bella hundiendo un dedo acusador en su pecho. Jacob intentó fingir inocencia pero fracasó monumentalmente. Sentir a Bella sobre él, bromear con ella de esa manera, era apuñalarse a sí mismo con las manos desnudas. Tenía que apartarla. Ella ya no lo quería y él no se aprovecharía de la situación, después de todo, el sería el único lastimado. Jacob se removió incómodo bajo ella, consiguiendo que Bella dejara de lado el celular y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido- ¡Dios! Lo siento Jacob… debo pesar mucho. – dijo haciendo el esfuerzo por levantarse, pero congelándose al momento. –Oh, otra vez no…-gimió luchando por incorporarse rápidamente.

Jacob la miró preocupado cuando la sintió temblar. Intentó sostenerla pero ella ya se había apartado y estaba corriendo a hacia la puerta. "_¡Síguela imbécil!",_ se gritó a sí mismo corriendo tras ella y deteniéndola a mitad del pasillo.- ¿qué ocurre Bella?.- dijo consiguiendo retenerla entre sus brazos girándola para verla ansioso. Bella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y había perdido el color del rostro cuando desistió de querer apartarlo….

-¡Ay! – fue lo único que consiguió exclamar Jacob cuando la vio doblarse otra vez, presa de las nauseas matutinas sin poder contener las arcadas...

"_Eso te pasa por imbécil", _pensó resignado. Bueno, sólo le quedaba esperar a que Bella le dejara tomar una ducha rápida después de esto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces… ¿comprendieron?-pregunto Alice. Un extraño rictus corono su semblante al ver que ya nadie le prestaba atención. Edward tembló, el pequeño demonio terminaría matando a alguien si las cosas no salían conforme a lo acordado.

Miro a su alrededor; Emmet, James y Seth estaban conversando despreocupadamente al lado de la barra de comida que había pedido traer a su oficina, para esa ocasión. Rose no dejaba de gritarle a quién sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, mientras Reneé la incitaba a que los presionara más. Charlie se encontraba malhumorado, sentado en la esquina más apartada de la oficina, como si no quisiera formar parte de la reunión. Andrew y Carlisle se veían incómodos, sintiéndose inútiles mientras observaban de sus mujeres a los planos y bocetos, que estaban regados por todo el lugar.

¡Genial!, de la noche a la mañana su oficina se había visto infestada de artículos extraños a los que sólo ellas podrían darle utilidad. Bufó. "_Esto no pinta bien_", pensó arrepintiéndose de haberlos involucrado en esto, pero no había tenido otra opción… Él había pensado en algo sencillo e íntimo, pero no pudo imponer sus deseos cuando se trataba de lidiar con una pequeña dictadora en potencia y su séquito de seguidoras. Bella lo mataría, y luego lo traería a la vida para volverlo a matar. Tragó pesado.

Cuando acudió a Alice y Reneé en busca de su apoyo y consentimiento, nunca esperó involucrar a tanta gente, y eso incluía al par de imbéciles a los que Emmet llamaba amigos… Claro, tampoco estaba en sus planes rehuir a su novia durante tanto tiempo, pero era eso, o que Charlie lo colgara como piñata del techo para que Emmet haga su magia. "_No tocarás a mi hija hasta ese día_", había sido su mandato. El cobrizo bufó, su futuro suegro tenía complejo de Dios. "_Pero él dijo, no tocarás… más eso no incluía el dormir en la misma cama de ella_"… Después de todo, en la ignorancia se encontraba la felicidad.

Ignorancia. Bella ignoraba todo lo que estaban haciendo, y él ignoraba cuál sería su reacción. No, tal vez no lo ignoraba del todo… Si de algo estaba seguro era de que ahora mismo Bella lo odiaba. Durante los últimos días no había hecho más que evitarla, porque Dios sabía que esa mujer podía leer en él como si fuera un libro abierto.

Suspiró. _"Un día, solo faltaba un día más", _se repitió como un mantra, mientras tomaba la mano de Alice para tranquilizarla.-Ya déjalo por hoy Alice.- le pidió, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando le vio devolverle una mirada furibunda.- este…yo… -balbuceó meciéndose el pelo, al verla acercarse peligrosamente.- si me haces algo, todo esto se va al diablo…

-¡Hazlo, yo consigo un reemplazo!- exclamó Charlie eufórico desde su sitio, hablando por primera vez desde que empezó todo eso.

-Alice…- Edward alzó las manos en son de paz, mientras comenzaba a rogar Dios en todos los idiomas que conocía. Tratar con una persona estresada, era de por sí un problema. Tratar con Alice estresada, era firmar tu carta de defunción.- ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?.- Jazper a sus espaldas gruño, pero Edward lo ignoró.

-Púdrete Cullen.-gruñó Alice, mientras tomaba uno de los retratos que había sobre su escritorio y lo usaba como proyectil.

-Alice –bufó Rose, mientras recogía su bolso de uno de los muebles.- Si lo vas a descuartizar, hazlo ahora. Nuestro vuelo sale dentro de cuatro horas…

Un gritito exasperado salió de ese pequeño cuerpo sobresaltándolos a todos, cuando de la nada empezó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.-Recojan los bocetos chicas, terminaremos con eso en el avión. Esme, toma las flores, no esas… las otras.–empezó a balbucear, corriendo de un lugar a otro.– ¡Edward!- exclamó.

-Aquí estoy Alice.-dijo el cobrizo sobándose los oídos.-no tenías que gritar…

-Cállate y escucha.-dijo la pequeña temperamental apuntándolo con otro retrato en la mano.-el vuelo de ustedes sale mañana… así que…-tomo aire buscando tranquilizarse.- tienes una semana desde entonces para convencerla… si lo haces ahora o allá, será cosa tuya -Emmet soltó una carcajada desde su lugar.- pero si te atreves a arruinarlo… - la mano que tenía libre se alzó, apuntando del cuadro a la cabeza del cobrizo reiteradas veces, tratando de dejar en claro el mensaje.- ¿Capiche?.- Edward tragó asintiendo. _"¿Por qué no podían hacerlo de la manera tradicional?", _bufó cansado, al ver que Alice no dejaba de verlo con suspicacia antes de girarse con estilo, y tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Emmet, ya sabes qué hacer…- dijo Alice deteniéndose a mitad del camino. Emmet asintió emocionado, y esa era la parte que Edward más temía… Su teléfono comenzó a sonar cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo mirar intrigado el nombre que salía en su pantalla.

-Contesta ese bendito teléfono, Edward.- ordenó Alice, saliéndose por la puerta pero Edward ya no la escuchaba... Edward miró hacia los hombres que habían quedado con él. Emmet desde una esquina lo veía con una ceja arqueada, y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Ignorándolo, se dirigió a la terraza donde tendría un poco de privacidad para lo que haría a continuación…

-¿Qué quieres?…- contestó malhumorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bella…Bella… Tierra llamando a Bella.-dijo Jacob moviendo las manos frente a su cara. Los comensales en las otras mesas los miraron interesados, pero Jacob pareció no percibirlo. Bella a su lado, blanqueó los ojos al ver su actitud infantil.-vamos, come.-ordenó su nuevo auto-proclamado guardaespaldas.- no has tocado ese plato desde hace…-consultó su reloj- media hora.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo por enésima vez.

-Y a mí no me importa.-agregó él empujando su plato hacia ella.

Esta bien, así se lo dijera de una y mil maneras Jacob no entendería. Su estómago protestó. Tal vez fue su error dejarlo acompañarla a la clínica, pero no tuvo otra opción, pues al parecer, hoy toda su familia se puso de acuerdo para ignorar sus llamadas. Incluido Edward.

"_Edward"_, pensó sintiendo un tirón en su estómago._"¿Cómo se lo diría?"_

"_¡Fácil!", _exclamó su mini-Emmet,_ "Vas y le dices: Sabes Edward, recuerdas que te dije que estaba mal porque comí algo en mal estado... Bien, olvídalo. No estoy mal, no del todo. Y tampoco comí nada en mal estado. Solo fue una de mis niñas, que decidió tragarse a uno de tus muchachotes. Genial, ¿no?"_

"_Si serás idiota",_ dijo una encantadora pero peligrosa mini-Bella arrancando un árbol que apareció de la nada, para usarlo de bate contra Emmet. "_Se va… se va… se fue_", dijo tirando a un lado como si no pesara nada, para cuando Emmet salió disparado hacia el cielo.

"_Ay no, ya me volví loca", _pensó la castaña, gimiendo al estar imaginando esas cosas.

"_Te enamoraste de Edward. Más loca no puedes estar", _bufó mi mini conciencia sacando un puro y mirándome con una ceja alzada antes de agregar. "¿Q_uieres un consejo?_"

"_No gracias", _se apresuró a pensar la castaña.

"_Igual te lo daré", _dijo su mini-Bella dándole una calada a su puro. "_Espéralo despierta, y ve de frente al grano. Dile: Te ganaste la lotería, ¡estoy embarazada!...Tienes dos opciones, ¿lo tomas o lo tomas?"._

"_¿En serio?"_, bufó la castaña, "_¿ustedes son mis conciencias?_"

_-_Bella…Bella…-volvió a llamarla Jacob- si no me contestas ahora te besaré…

-No te atrevas Jacob Black.- gruñó Bella, tirándose contra el respaldar de su silla. Jacob la miró ceñudo durante unos segundos, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-Antes no te molestaba tanto… - dijo sosteniéndose la barriga. Poniéndose serio de un momento a otro.

"_Tu ex es bipolar, como tú_", aseveró mini Emmet saliendo de la nada.

"_Vamos, dile que no meta el hocico donde no es bienvenido", _agregó su mini Bella.

Bella rodó los ojos, mirando al vaso de agua que le habían llevado. No era tan sencillo como todos pensaban. La noticia de estar embarazada había sido la mejor que había recibido en toda su vida, pero… Edward, él estaba actuando tan extraño últimamente que no sabía si se lo iría a tomar a bien. Suspiró, moviendo el contenido de su copa.

-Tienes que decírselo Bella… estoy seguro que la noticia lo hará feliz.- siguió balbuceando Jacob.

En serio, la vida era de lo más extraña. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho a Bella que estaría sentada en un restaurant como aquel, manteniendo este tipo de conversación con su ex-novio, y siendo aconsejada por él para luchar por una relación que mantenía nada más y nada menos mantenía con Edward Cullen, pues… se hubiera reído de lo absurdo de la situación. _"El amor era de locos…"_, pensó mirando con ternura al hombre que farfullaba frente a ella.

"_A parte de idiota y bipolar… resultó ser un todo mártir", _bufó aburrida su mini-Bella.

Bella sonrió, agradecida con la vida. Por el pequeño ser que estaba creciendo en su vientre, por un amigo como Jacob, y hasta por Edward. Esa noche no lo dejaría marcharse a la cama sin hablar. Como su madre siempre decía; al toro se lo debía tomar por las astas… Y Edward no era una persona difícil de domar. Una ola de calor la recorrió y se posó en su bajo vientre por la expectación, coloreando sus mejillas de carmín. Jacob la miró intrigado y ella rehuyó su mirada. A las afueras, el ritmo de la ciudad seguía su curso. Faltaban pocos días para año nuevo y la gente se aglomeraba en las tiendas. Copos de nieve del tamaño de un botón empezaron a caer del cielo como gotas de lluvia. Suspiró mirando su reflejo en la ventana cuando algo llamó su atención, robándole el aire de los pulmones.

-Bella… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Jacob, pero su voz se hacia cada vez más lejana.- estaba bromeando cuando dije que te besaría… Bella… ¿me escuchas?

Pero Bella no lo escuchaba, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Dentro de ella, la ira bullía en cada una de sus células, y la decepción obnubilo su visión. Al otro lado de la acera, Edward había bajado de un auto con Tanya, y la tenía tomada del brazo mientras se detenían en la puerta del hotel frente a ellos.

Aunque no podía verle el rostro a Edward, los gestos de Tanya hablaban por si solos. Se sintió como una estúpida y se insultó por haberse dejado engañar. Mientras ella lo buscaba y se sentía mal pensando que lo estaba incomodando, él estaba con su ex novia. Y solo Dios sabe si alguna vez terminó con ella.

"_¿Y Jacob qué se supone que es?",_ dijo riéndose su mini Emmet, "_Tiene complejo de perro y arrastrado, pero no significa que sea un animal… del todo"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

"_No te comas la mente Bella_", le sugirió su mini Bella rodando los ojos.

Una mueca sarcástica se extendió por el rostro de la castaña. _"¿Ahora lo defiendes?", _pensó apartando las voces de su cabeza.

Una última mirada le vasto para enterrar a Edward y todo lo que habían vivido. _"El amor te hace un mentiroso…", _dijo un eco de su conciencia. No, eso no es amor. Se levantó y no se percató que había empezado a temblar. Jacob la seguía de cerca, intentando persuadirla. Él no había reparado en la pareja de afuera, y era lo mejor. "_Si pensaba enterrar un cadáver, no quería testigos…". _

"_Amar duele…" _pensó sonriendo, aunque solo quería llorar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La, la, la… ^^ Lo repito, no dramas. Nuestro cobrizo las tendrá verdes, pero… ¿Y?... Aquello que nos cuesta conseguir siempre termina siendo lo más apreciado, ¿verdad?.

¡Por fin llegamos a la isla! Jejeje…

Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito este capítulo. He perdido práctica en cuanto a escribir se trata, así que no estoy segura de si les puede llegar a gustar… Anyway ^^, iré aceitando las tuercas para el siguiente capítulo, que publicaré… dentro de poco. Tengo hasta marzo para acabar GP, lo bueno es que falta poco u_u .

Así que… si les gustó, denle al sexy botoncito de abajo y déjenmelo saber.

Por cierto, para todas aquellas interesadas. Tengo **Facebook** (me pueden encontrar como Awen Granger, o entrar en el link que dejé en mi perfil en Fanfiction), también **twitter**, y hace poco he creado mi **Blog** **(My Guilty Pleasure) **en donde podrán encontrar no sólo mis historias, sino también artículos divertidos sobre los hombres, lo jodida que es la vida, y libros para descargar.

Uhmm, ya parezco comercial barato xD…

Anyway… Las quiero ^^.

Cuídense.


	19. Los accidentes pasan

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya sé. Muchas pensaban que no regresaría más, que me habían secuestrado los extraterrestres o tal vez la mafia se había deshecho de mi cadáver, pero no señoritas, aquí estoy de nuevo. Algo apurada porque no he estudiado nada en el día y se me viene un examen de mier…-cof, cof-, pero me dije que tenía que publicar y aquí estoy. Disfruten del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, porque sí, disfrute muchísimo –muajaja-. Es un capítulo algo infartante pero tiene su buena dosis de locuras así que, ahí las veo ^^.

**Naya:**Hola reina, cuando me llegó tu review no sabía a dónde contestarte ya que no dejaste un correo ni nada pero respondiendo a tu pregunta por aquí, el fic ya está por terminar, es cuestión de dos capítulos como máximo. La siguiente actualización no será hasta diciembre porque ando en evaluaciones en la universidad y también tengo otros fics que actualizar ^^. Gracias a ti por el interés y pues, espero que te pases por GP pronto. Cdt reina ^^.

**Jocelynne****Cullen:****¡**Reina! Y aquí está el capi por el que andabas preguntando. Solo un pedido, no me odies al final, recuerda que yo las quiero jajaja. Besos ^^.

**Melangie:**Reina, en el anterior capi compadecías a Edward por salir de una y meterse en otra –cof, cof-, en esta no la va a tener mejor jajaja. Disfruta del capítulo reina y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**NikkiMellark:**¡por fin actu! Jajaja Espero no me odies después que leas lo que he hecho en este capi, recuerda ami que me quieres, ¿ok? ^^

**DanGrint:**Oye, ¿y tú por dónde andas? Te extraño, así que repórtate más seguido que ni por el twitter te veo. Falta un mes y medio y salgo de vacaciones así que pronto me pongo al día con, ¿Y el premio?, ya muero por leer todo en lo que me he retrasado ^^.

**Gianella:**Volví reina y con un capítulo no apto para cardiacos. Espero lo disfrutes ^^.

**Kayla****Massen:****¡**Reina! Volví y espero que sigas ahí para disfrutar de esta historia que ya le queda poco. Sé que soy de lo peor por demorarme pero esta vez me esforcé por volver antes. Disfrútala, ¿ok? Un abrazo cielo ^^.

**Lauriii****Whitlock:**seguro que aún no te crees esto y piensas que estás alucinando. Jajaja, anda bruja, léelo y ódiame un poco más. Te quiero mensa ^^.

**Angie****Masen:** Aquí estoy reina y disculpa la demora. Ahora, ¡a leer! Besos ^^.

**Bere****Moreno:**I'm back ^^. Si en el capítulo pasado quedaste con dudas –cof, cof-, espero que éste pueda despejarlas un poco –nah, de verdad lo dudo ^^-, disfruta del capítulo reina. Ya le queda poco a GP. Un abrazo ^^.

**lu537:**¿soy una bruja verdad? Siempre las dejo con la duda y para colmo demoro, jajaja, este capítulo tampoco me pude aguantar pero igual creo que lo disfrutarán. Léelo reina y pues, nos estamos leyendo ^^.

**karin****cullen:**No más dramas, solo infartos al corazón jajaja. Disfruta de este capi reina ^^.

**MayreCullen:****¡**Reina! Solo diré que espero que me sigas queriendo para cuando termines el capi, recuerda que yo te adoro jajaja ^^.

**UpsetMikaylaCullen:****¡**Coni! Aquí está por lo que tanto esperabas y que conste que les avisé que era un capítulo infartante ^^.

**Grizmoon:**Y aquí estoy, de vuelta. Espero que sigas por ahí reina, ¿soy de lo peor verdad? Jajaja, si antes me odiaban por demorar no sé qué me harán después de leer este capítulo. Disfrútalo reina, si puedes ^^.

**Diosapagana:**Oye, ¿y qué ha sido de ti? O_o . ¡Repórtate más seguido! Se te extraña ^^.

**FerHdePattinson:**¿aún sigues por ahí? Espero que si porque si te gustó el capítulo pasado este te matará jajaja, disfrútalo y luego me dices qué tal ^^. ¡Besos!

**Rose:**Y yo sigo esperando mi hibrido ¬¬ .

**Lenixa****Fergan:**Reina, nos acercamos a la recta final. Espero que sigas por ahí y disfrutes de este capi tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo ^^. Es divertido jugar con la vida de este par jajaja. Besos!

**Mary28Cullen:**Mari, sólo diré que recuerdes en todo momento que me quieres, ¿ok? Besos ^^.

**Ibetrh:**A ti no te digo nada ¬¬ . Jum!

**Dark****Thalassa:**Bueno amí, tu prácticamente ya leíste todo el capi jajaja.

**Ludwika****Cullen:**Solo un consejo, recuerda que si acaban conmigo no habrá quién termine con la historia. Las quiero, es solo que es divertido torturar a este par jajaja. Disfrútalo reina ^^.

**Tu****querida****Perver:****¡**Te extraño Mensa! ^^.

**Tata****XOXO:**Jajaja ¿te dejé con muchas dudas en el capítulo anterior? Bueno, no te preocupes, ya estamos por terminar así que este capítulo por más infartante que sea trae pistas sobre lo que se viene así que atenta. Besos mi reina y gracias por seguir ahí ^^.

**Muchas gracias a todos por los alertas y agregados a favoritos, junto a los reviews que dejan son una patada en el cerebro para que mi conciencia se ponga a trabajar y me torture por ser tan incumplida ^^. ¡Las quiero aunque luego terminen odiándome!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Los accidentes pasan **

Lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella se sentía ridícula. La noche aún no caía sobre su cabeza y una estrella solitaria, deseosa de anticipársele a la Luna, se alzaba en un cielo tan gris como su estado de ánimo. Tal vez en otro momento se hubiese detenido a observarla dejándose acariciar por los últimos rayos de luz, pero en esos momentos solo tenía ganas de llegar a su departamento para terminarse de romper o romper algo sobre cierto cobrizo traicionero.

Puñeteras hormonas.

Cansada de haber andado sin rumbo durante horas y con el aguanieve empezando a caer sobre ella, Bella miro hacia la línea de taxis que esperaban al otro lado de la acera. Por fin, suspiró agradecida, deteniéndose para pulsar el botón de cruce en la línea peatonal. Uno…Comenzó a contar en su mente pero esa maldita señal no cambiaba lo suficientemente rápido. Dos…. Bufó exasperada, abrazándose a sí misma. Había sido un error salir corriendo del restaurant; primero, porque últimamente se agotaba muy rápido y si no llegaba pronto a casa, caería dormida en el primer sitio cálido que encontrara; y segundo, porque estaba resintiendo el haber dejado olvidada su gabardina.

Aunque no era lo único que había olvidado.

Si nos poníamos a sacar cuentas, había olvidado proteger su corazón. Si tan solo no se hubiese dejado cegar por el amor que sentía por Edward, no habría olvidado lo voluble que podía ser el cobrizo y el pánico que suponía para él, el confiarse en una relación. Porque citas y sexo podían ser una cosa, pero lo que ellos tenían…

Maldición, ya ni estaba segura de lo que tenían.

Bella lo amaba, eso estaba más que claro pues su actitud le dolía en partes en las que no quería ni pensar pero, ¿y Edward? Si bien lo que pasó en Meribel fue mágico, no podía negar que todo fue tan precipitado, confuso e intenso. Y de la misma forma en que llegó parecía estarse esfumando de la noche a la mañana ni bien llegaron a NY. Maldita ciudad. Bufó apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Vaya lio en la que estaba metida. Estaba sola, amargada, congelándose hasta los huesos y como si no fuera suficiente, embarazada.

Embarazada.

Se estremeció volviendo a lanzar una mirara enfurruñada al semáforo que seguía sin cambiar. A pocos metros de ella, una bonita pelirroja ataviada con varias bolsas, apuraba a un hombre alto y robusto quien en medio de risas cargaba sobre sus hombros a un risueño niño lleno de pecas. Una sonrisa floja en los costados comenzó a tirar de los labios de la castaña cuando se cruzó con la mirada curiosa del niño. Los hermosos ojos verdes del pequeño se detuvieron un momento en los puños cerrados de la mujer frente a él, antes de centrarse en su rostro y devolverle una sonrisa tímida coronada por un par de hoyuelos. Esos ojos, pensó la castaña empezando a aflojar las manos algo nerviosas, sonriendo a duras penas mientras veía al niño marcharse calle a bajo junto a su familia.

-Un niño parecido a él.- susurró, empezando a amar la idea.

-¿Sabias que la Ingienería Genética está muy avanzada?-preguntó su mini-Emmet llamando su atención. -La cosa que esperas podría parecerse a no sé, Mattew Bomer, Jhonny Depp o mejor… a mí.

-¿Es que nunca me voy a deshacer de ti?, pensó la castaña cansada.

-Se trata de mejorarle la vida al niño no de arruinársela Emmet- acotó su mini-Edward sonriendo con timidez por primera vez.

-¿Y yo qué he dicho? -dijo mini-Em con una sonrisa que prometía problemas en el rostro.

-Solo ignóralos -Se repitió Bella intentando silenciar las voces.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar. Un flamante Peugeot RCZ plateado patinó sobre la pista, deteniéndose con premura frente a la castaña. Bella, de lo concentrada que había estado, vio con amargura que había perdido su oportunidad para cruzar. Maldición, pensó mirando frenética por algún lugar por dónde escapar cuando vio a Jacob lanzarse furioso del lujoso coche para detenerla.

-¡Que diablos tienes mujer!- exclamó sacudiéndola con fuerza, como si quisiera hacerla reaccionar.

Bella se sonrojó bajo las tibias manos de Jacob, dándose cuenta que había estado tiritando.-Sueltame.- gruñó, luchando con las manos que la apresaban.

-No. Vendrás conmigo.

-¿En serio piensa que le harás caso?-dijo su mini-Edward mirándolo incrédulo.-No le harás caso, ¿verdad?- agregó arrugando el ceño fastidiado.

-Patéale las bolas, así aprenderá -sugirió su mini-Em.

Ignorándolos, Bella exclamó -¡Me lastimas!

Varios transeúntes se detuvieron viendo la escena con rostro sombrío. Un par de hombres que andaban de paso empezaron a acercarse con intenciones de querer intervenir.

-Chica inteligente. Llama la atención de esas personas para que le den una paliza por ti -festejó su mini-Emmet haciéndole porras.

-¡Yo no quiero eso! -gritó Bella furiosa contra sus conciencias, sin darse cuenta que lo había pensado en voz alta. El color abandonó su rostro y hubiese soltado una risa nerviosa, si el semblante de Jacob no hubiese estado tan sombrío tras sus palabras.

-Debe pensar que estas loca. Mira tú que el escuchar voces es una cosa, pero el contestarles…-comentó su mini-Emmet comiendo pop-corn mientras veía entretenido la escena.

Una sombra cubrió la cara de Jacob y fue aflojando poco a poco su agarre. Cualquier emoción ahora era ilegible en su rostro, y Bella se maldijo por eso. -Te llevaré a tu departamento.- murmuró él con fría cortesía, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Jacob, yo…- ¿Qué podía decirle?, pensó Bella, dejando de oponer resistencia cuando vio que el par de hombres con no muy buenas intenciones, estaban a pocos pasos de Jacob.- Gracias.

-No me las des.-masculló él.- Si no quieres hablar, esta bien. Sé que te fastidia tenerme cerca en estos momentos, pero cuando saliste huyendo así del restaurant.- Jacob se calló, y Bella comprendió que no iba a continuar cuando lo vio abrirle la puerta del carro para que se guareciera del frio. Estaba tenso, así que en silencio la castaña tomó la gabardina que él le estaba tendiendo y agradeció que hubiera dejado el aire acondicionado encendido cuando una brisa de aire caliente le dio en el rostro, reconfortándola mientras Jacob se situaba tras el volante.- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer… -agregó Jacob dándole marcha al motor.

Bella asintió mirándolo por última vez antes de situar su atención en las formas borrosas que pasaban al otro lado de la ventana empañada. El sueño estaba ganando terreno, pero esta vez no le importó quedarse dormida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Coco.

Edward Cullen quería coco.

Edward miró incrédulo a través de la ventana empañada. ¿Era en serio?, pensó dando una ojeada al reloj del salpicadero. Había un Wallmart no muy lejos de donde estaba. No le tomaría más de media hora llegar allí, tomar la maldita fruta e ir a casa junto a una novia que lo querría descuartizar por lo tarde que estaba llegando, pero ¿coco? ¡Él era alérgico al coco!, pensó sopesando el riesgo de sufrir una fuerte intoxicación o saciar este nuevo capricho. Diablos. Suspiró. Antojos eran antojos.

¿Ah?

A pocos metros, las luces volvieron a cambiar y Edward tuvo que frenar en seco para no ganar otra papeleta. Una camioneta con la música a todo volumen y un ruidoso grupo de chicos, se detuvieron en el otro carril. El olor a cigarro y alcohol salía por las ventanas abiertas formando un vaho de humo en la fría noche.

-Hey guapo.- dijo una chica de buen aspecto, asomándose por la ventanilla trasera. Edward la miró. Tenía el cabello teñido de un rosa chillón, los ojos demasiado maquillados y el labial corrido después de lo que el cobrizo supuso, una larga sesión de besos. El chico tatuado que iba a su lado rió, aunque más parecía estarse ahogando.

-Que buen aparato tienes ahí.-ronroneó la tipa con complejo de gato, señalando hacia su entrepierna.- ¿qué tan potente es?

-Deja de ser tan zorra.- rió la rubia que iba en el asiento del copiloto.- ¿No lo ves? O es sordo, o es gay…- agregó haciéndolos reír a todos.

¡Genial!,pensó Edward rodando los ojos. Había perdido las ganas de comer coco. O tal vez… No, aún tenía ganas de ese maldito coco, pensó subiendo un poco las lunas de su coche.

-¡Hey! Mi chica te esta hablando cabrón.-ladró el chico tatuado abrazando a la chica gato. Sus molestas voces ya no llegaban hasta él, pero el chico que iba al volante se encargó de encontrar la manera de fastidiarlo un poco más dando bocinazos.

Mátalos, le pidió su mini-Bella.

Edward movió la cabeza negando. Eran muy jóvenes. Idiotas, pero jóvenes. Y con poco aprecio por lo que realmente importaba en la vida. Edward lo sabía de primera mano. Emmet y él habían sido como ellos. Claro, sin nada de tatuajes y agujeros en el cuerpo pero si viviendo la vida al límite. Conociendo el mundo por el costo de las cosas mas no por el valor de ellas.

Bella había sido el único cable a tierra para ambos durante ese periodo, pensó, y lo seguía siendo. Ella era la primera en darles una paliza cuando pensaba que sus grandes egos lo pedían a gritos. La primera en echarles la bronca del año cuando sabía que estaban actuando mal. La única que no tenía miedo a seguirlos en sus locuras, a pesar de saber de antemano que probablemente terminaría en un hospital o en la cárcel. Sonrió recordando. Ella era lo único que habían hecho bien. Bella había sabido mantenerlos a raya a base de ingenio y una que otra amenaza. ¡Diablos!, nunca se dieron cuenta de cómo los fue domesticando hasta que tuvieron la correa echada al cuello. Pero la correa era cómoda y que lo condenaran si no le gustaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! - gritó el muchacho que iba al volante, haciendo rugir el motor de su coche.

-Piensa en el coco -le pidió su mini-Emmet.

-¡Al diablo con el coco! -exclamó su mini-Bella derribando al mini Em.- ¡Acábalos muchacho y demuestra que tienes bolas, aunque estas sean pequeñas!

Edward rodó los ojos y bajo un poco las ventanas de su coche. Miró al muchacho inquisitivamente, evaluándolo. Debe tener alguna fijación con el hacerse orificios, pensó observando los expansores.

-¿Dolerá? -preguntó su mini Em.

-Yo te puedo hacer algunos si quieres -contestó su mini Bella apuntándolo con una pistola.

Es que nunca se van a callar, bufó Ed mirando por última vez al chico. Al no encontrar más nada interesante volvió a centrar su vista en las luces que seguían sin cambiar.

-Gilipollas.- gruñó el tipo de los tatuajes, haciéndole gestos obscenos desde su sitio.

-Vamos Boby, muéstrale quién eres.- alentó la rubia con voz melosa al tipo que estaba frente al volante, quien miró a Edward durante un segundo y luego señaló hacia la pista frente a ellos que a esas horas de la noche estaba medio vacía.

El muchacho intentaba decirle algo, pensó Edward viendo distraído lo raro que era el nombre Boby en un chico como aquel, que parecía ser fanático del Conde Drácula y Marilyn Mason. Si mal no recordaba, Emmet había tenido una rata a la que llamó Boby, pero desapareció misteriosamente el día que Sasy llegó a casa. La gata angora de Bella.

El motor de la camioneta volvió a rugir.

Ámbar.

Las luces estaban por cambiar y el muchacho hacía rugir su motor con fuerza, señalando ocasionalmente hacia la pista frente a ellos. "Ah, era eso", pensó Edward considerando la idea de hacerlos tragar el polvo.

-Madura Cullen -le dijo su mini-Bella.

-No pidas imposibles. -acoto su mini-Em exasperado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que haces gestos muy de marica? -preguntó su mini-Bella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Lo dices por mi o por Edward?- dijo su mini-Em dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras Edward rodaba los ojos intentando acallar sus voces.

Si hay algo que seducía a los Cullen como si fueran polillas a una fuente de luz, era la oportunidad de competir y demostrar de lo que estaban hechos. El coche que llevaba ahora no se comparaba con su Aston Martin, pero seguía siendo rápido. Edward sonrió paladeando la victoria. Se estaba comportando como un niño pero al diablo con ello, llevaba días presionado y necesitaba liberarse.

Despacio, fue apretando el acelerador. Había tomado un atajo para llegar rápido al Wallmart más cercano y sin querer terminó en una calle despejada. Llámenlo destino, quizás. Sonrió observando de reojo a los jóvenes del otro coche.

Verde.

Edward pisó a fondo el acelerador, e hizo los cambios con una sincronización propia de un profesional. El carro que había llevado al trabajo era más que todo decorativo, pero como todo aficionado a los coches había pagado un dinero extra para que le hicieran algunos cambios al motor. Diablos. El rugido del motor se sentía como la seda bajo su cuerpo, pensó dejándose absorber por el placer de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, los edificios pasando a gran velocidad y el aire helado arañándole la cara.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la camioneta de los chicos pasara a ser parte de las imágenes borrosas que fue dejando atrás. Se estaba alejando demasiado, pero la sensación que lo embargaba era más fuerte. Placer. Miedo. Vértigo. Había estado reprimido durante esos días, y aunque eran pocos, para él se sentían como toda una vida.

Tenerla tan cerca… ¡Demonios!, tenerla cerca y no poderla tocar había sido peor que nadar en cianuro. Su sola presencia podía despertar partes de su cuerpo en las cuales era mejor no pensar si no quería dormir empalmado otra noche más. ¡Edwarcito no entendía razones!, pensó. Así que era mejor huir o terminaría sucumbiendo a la tentación.

-Rojo- dijo su mini-Emmet.

¿Rojo?, pensó el cobrizo.

-¡ROJO IMBECIL! -gritó una desesperada mini-Bella en medio de aspavientos.

Las luces habían vuelto a cambiar. Por lo rápido que iba no vio que la calle se había acortado hasta terminar en un cruce. Edward sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro. Con los reflejos a mil pisó los frenos a fondo cuando un coche apareció de la nada por su derecha. Cambio de dirección a último minuto y terminó patinando sobre la pista. Maldición, consiguió pensar el cobrizo cuando fue a impactar contra un poste…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Has pensado en mudarte al Caribe? Ya sabes: playas hermosas, buen clima, hombres calientes de piel tostada con acentos que te erizan la piel y que querrán hacerse cargo de tu hijo…- siguió proponiendo su mini-Emmet.

La castaña la ignoró, por enésima vez en el día.

-¿He dicho, hombres calientes? Se supone que a las mujeres les gusta eso, ¿o no? Claro que tú eres un poco rara pero la comida también es excelente…- siguió parloteando su fastidiosa conciencia.

Las sábanas bajo Bella se sentían frías. Las almohadas habían ido a parar a algún lugar en el piso en medio de la noche, pero no, eso no logró despertar a la castaña. Su primer antojo fue más que suficiente. Pero de todos los antojos que pudo haber tenido, este era en el que menos habría reparado.

Quería coco.

Durante sus años de cocinera-obligada había aprendido a prescindir de ciertos productos. Por ejemplo; Emmet detestaba el hígado así que si no quería ofender su susceptibilidad había evitado llevarlo a casa pues Emmet pensaría que lo querría envenenar. Edward por su parte también tenía su talón de Aquiles. Él era alérgico al coco. Lo detestaba. Bella recordaba la primera vez que preparó pastel de chocolate y le espolvoreó coco rayado encima. Lo cierto es que fue una de las noches más largas que pasaron en la sala de emergencias.

Y eso que eran muchas.

Bella se giro en busca del despertador que descansaba sobre el buró. La noche anterior lo había apagado ya que había decidido seguir con sus vacaciones forzadas un poco más. No tenía casos que atender, solo un novio al que interrogar. Había estado en vela durante horas esperando por Edward, practicando una y mil maneras de romperle un florero en la cabeza si no le tenía una buena explicación para haber estado con la peli-teñida, pero el condenado no había tenido la decencia de aparecer. Se estremeció. No quería ni pensar en dónde estaba. O con quién. Había intentado llamarlo en medio de la noche pero su celular seguía apagado.

¿Qué abría pasado?

Suspiró. No, no se dejaría comer la mente. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y como recién había podido pegar ojo hace unas cuantas horas, tenía los pensamientos algo embotados. Como tenía muchas cosas que hacer, prepararía un plan de acción. Iría al centro comercial para comprar coco, si a Ed le gustaba o no la idea pues que le dieran, ella se encargaría de preparar tantas cosas con coco que sus posibilidades de no intoxicar a Edward serian mínimas. También tenía que ubicar a Edward, aunque eso podía esperar hasta que hubiera comido su coco, luego se encargaría de mover tierra y cielo para encontrarlo. Una vez que lo encontrara pues, ¿hablarían? Si, era una opción, aunque más ganas tenía de golpearlo por tenerla en vela toda una noche mientras él se daba el lote en algún otro lugar. Lo golpearía y luego hablarían. Y buscaría a Tanya. Esa rubia iba a escucharla. Si, eso haría. Justo en ese orden.

Bella dio unas vueltas más en al cama estirando sus adoloridos músculos. Sus cortinas aún seguían cerradas pero pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por algunas aberturas. Se levanto con la intención de tomar una ducha, pero como se había saltado el desayuno sus ganas de coco pudieron más. Tomó un chándal de su armario y junto a su gabardina, se dispuso a salir a una fría pero iluminada mañana en el centro de NY cuando reparó en una bolsa negra escondida bajo las pilas de ropa de su armario. No recordaba haber guardado nada y pensando que podría ser de alguna de las chicas, la sacó para comprobar su contenido.

Su cazadora favorita, una que aunque era demasiado grande para ella había vestido incontables veces, pues fue de las primeras que Edward le regaló, estaba cubriendo sus All Starts desgastadas por el uso junto a sus antiguas gafas cuadradas que había dado por perdidas junto a ese pequeño montículo de recuerdos. Objetos que significaban tanto para ella pero que habían sido desechados porque no iban acorde con la nueva Bella que ahora era.

¿La nueva Bella?

Una inquietante sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo se asentó en su pecho mientras estrujaba la cazadora entre sus manos. Los recuerdos de un sonriente Edward tomándole el pelo por su aspecto infantil y algo descuidado a una Bella de gafas cuadradas y overol, fueron reemplazados por otros en los que Edward la miraba con deseo, a ella, a la nueva Bella. A la que había dejado de lado la ropa suelta para aprender a combinar los colores y usar solo aquella que le favorecía a su figura. A la que había dejado olvidadas las zapatillas por los zapatos de tacón alto. A la que dejó de ver a través de unas gruesas gafas cuadradas, para ver a través de unos pequeños lentes de contacto.

-Sigues siendo tú de la que se enamoró- le dijo mini Em con el ceño fruncido por el derrotero que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

¿Ahora estás de su lado?, pensó mirando hacia el espejo que descansaba sobre su tocador. La Bella en el reflejo seguía siendo ella, era verdad, pero había una diferencia…

Tomando la bolsa se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Necesitaba comprobar que no estaba equivocada pues de eso dependía el futuro de su relación. Claro, si a Edward no se le ocurría antes enviarle unas rosas amarillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eres un llorón.- Volvió a repetir Emmet pateando lo poco que quedó del salpicadero de su auto, mientras le hacia gestos extraños a través del espejo retrovisor que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Edward entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Otra vez. Por un lado seguía sin entender cómo los del seguro le permitieron a Em quedarse con esas partes de su auto, o de lo que quedaba de el, pero conociendo a su primo, seguro que los agentes ni siquiera habían reparado en los objetos faltantes.

El cobrizo suspiró, estirando las piernas en la silla de ruedas en la que lo habían dejado esperando. Se había salvado por un pelo de perder la vida en ese maldito accidente, sino fuera por sus buenos reflejos ahora estaría tan destrozado como el coche que dejó atrás.

Demonios, le gustaba ese coche.

Pero mejor el coche que él, pensó removiéndose en esa incómoda silla. El doctor a cargo había dicho que fue una suerte que consiguiera salir de ahí solo con unos cuantos rasguños y una pequeña contusión que lo tendría algo mareado durante algunos días, pero Edward seguía pensando que si su doctor se escuchara a si mismos por un momento, no habría perdido tanto tiempo en hacerle esas pruebas innecesarias que lo dejaron agotado y de mal humor al final del día.

En las calles ya estaba aclarando, pero él tenía que esperar ahí sentado hasta que vinieran a darle de alta. Tentando de llamar a Bella, vio malhumorado el bulto que se ocultaba en los pantalones de Emmet.

-¿Quieres tu celular?.-dijo un inocente Emmet adivinando sus pensamientos.- Oh verdad, lo perdiste.

Edward rodó los ojos.-Préstame el tuyo.

-No.

-Emmet…-gruñó el cobrizo empujando su silla para acercarse más a él.

La verdad era que no había dejado de preguntarse en toda la noche porqué había dado el nombre de Emmet cuando lo trajeron en la ambulancia, si en lo único que había pensado desde que recobró el sentido fue en Bella. Pero entre el asustarla y el tener que dar explicaciones de lo que había estado haciendo hasta tan tarde, había optado por…Emmet.

-Estoy cansado de esto Emmet, a partir de ahora lo haremos a mi modo.

Edward extendió la mano, esperando dejar en claro que ya no estaba bromeando. Estaba cansado de ese absurdo plan pero más cansado de tener que estar ignorando a Bella durante todo este tiempo. Alice podría tener sus razones, pero ahora había llegado el momento de jugar a su manera.

-Ya no pienso seguir con lo planeado.

Emmet rió divertido, consiguiendo que el cobrizo se encogiera en su sitio.-En realidad Eddy, si hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

Edward arrugó el ceño cuando lo vio caminar la puerta.-No entiendo. Alice dijo…

-No Alice. -Emmet abrió la puerta y un grupo de musculosos conocidos se abrió paso con torpeza.

-Si el carro no te mató, estoy seguro que él acabará el trabajo…- susurró su mini Bella.

-¿En realidad creías que te dejaría llevarte así mi hija?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a su reflejo frente al espejo. Sonrió complacida. El cambio que había obrado su antigua ropa sobre ella no era mucho pero seguía sintiéndose inquieta. Acomodándose las gafas que estaban algo torcidas, pensó que caminar un poco por Central Park la terminaría de relajar. No había necesitado usar su coche durante esos días, y aquella mañana no tenía ganas de cambiar eso. Salió hacia la sala en busca de su bolso que había dejado tirado en el sofá y dio con su celular. Cero llamadas. ¿Qué esperaba? Tal vez que Edward se dignara en llamarla, por lo menos para decirle que estaba bien pero ya ni eso hacía.

Tres malditos días.

¿Toda su relación se había podido venir abajo en tan poco tiempo?

Y si a eso le agrego mi actual aspecto…, pensó antes de negar sus propios pensamientos. No era eso, estaba segura. Algo malo debía estar sucediendo para que Edward se comportara tan raro de la noche a la mañana. Edward no era así. No. Parecía estar ocultando algo, y aunque ese algo podría ser Tanya la situación seguía sin terminar de cuadrar para Bella. Si la rubia tuviera algo que ver, el ya habría terminado con ella de la única manera diplomática que le conocía. Y como aún no lo había hecho era la de dos, o había algo más que estaba dejando pasar por alto o los de la florería habían perdido su dirección y el envío se había extraviado.

Edward tenía un ritual especial a la hora de romper con alguien. Solía enviar rosas junto a una nota en la que le agradecía a la afortunada ahora ex novia, lo bien que lo pasaron juntos. Las rosas rojas eran como un, -espero podamos seguir teniendo sexo-. Las amarillas un, -como amigos estamos bien-. Y las blancas cuando quería decir, -un gusto y que te vaya bien-. Si. Hubo un tiempo en el que Edward fue un completo cretino, pero estaba cambiando y eso le constaba. A ella no le enviaría rosas ni rojas, ni amarillas, ni blancas, si sabía lo que le convenía para poder seguir respirando con ambos pulmones.

-Llámalo. Cuando lo tengas frente a ti, lo dejas estéril. Después de todo, ya tienes un hijo suyo. ¿Para qué otro niño más?- sugirió su mini-Em vestido como Harry Potter, con gafas a juego y varita en mano.

Bella rodó los ojos. Llamarlo. Claro, cómo no.

-Vive el momento, no pienses; siente, utiliza tu instinto, siente La Fuerza- un apático mini-Edward disfrazado como el maestro Yoda se paró al lado de un mini-Em eufórico, que lo hizo alzar sus puñitos en una arenga muy fuera de contexto.

Bella suspiró. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. ¿Yoda? ¿En serio? A ella siempre le había gustado más Chubaca.

-Las hormonas. Eso debe de ser.-trató de convencerse en vano.

-El hobbit tiene razón- puntualizó su mini-Em dándole una patada al bastón de Yoda, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso.- No lo haces porque eres una gallina- se burló su mini-conciencia pisando el pecho de Yoda mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

-No soy una gallina- bufó la castaña.

-Gallina o no, muchas verdades que creemos dependen del punto de vista del que lo mires.- dijo su mini-Edward ahogándose.- hay tres verdades Bella; la tuya, la suya y la real- gritó cuando un rayo verde salió disparado de la punta de la varita de mini-Em.

-¿¡No puedes dejarlo tranquilo por una sola vez!- preguntó cansada la castaña.

-Cuando deje esa mierda profunda para los maricas, capaz- dijo su mini-Em empezando a patear a un carbonizado mini-Ed.-No bueno, tal vez no- Agregó volviendo a soltar un cruciatus sobre el cobrizo.

Bella suspiró mientras agregaba a su lista de cosas por hacer para el día, el llamar y separar una cita con un psicólogo. Eso de estar escuchando voces era una cosa, pero el que fuera tan estrafalarias dejaba mucho que desear de su salud mental. Tomando las llaves y su bolso se disponía a salir cuando el timbre le avisó que tenía visitas.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-gruñó un mini-Ed carbonizado.

-¿Qué yo sepa no?.-Susurró abriendo la puerta.

-¡Cierra!- ordenó mini-Em pero Bella ya no lo estaba escuchando.

Silencio.

-Contigo quería hablar.-dijo la persona frente a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Que no lo golpees! Carlisle dejó como condición que nada de golpes.

El sonido del metal cayendo al suelo, le produjo otro fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Pero eso hacían en CSI para forzarlos a hablar

James, lo reconoció Edward tratando de apartar el estupor que le nublaba los sentidos. Abriendo las manos, intentó relajar la fuerte opresión que sentía en las muñecas.

Maldición. ¿En qué momento lo habían maniatado?

-¿No ves que todavía sigue inconsciente?-gruñó la voz más cercana a él, que reconoció como Charlie.- Tú rubito, llama a Emmet y dile que sea suave con mi niña. Si se pasan con la dosis, yo mismo me encargaré de dejarlo inconsciente…

Una puerta cercana se abrió, dejando ingresar una fría ráfaga de viento a través de la habitación. El sonido de unas botas pesadas contra el suelo de madera le dio la idea a Edward de que había más personas involucradas en esto.

-Charlie, debemos apurarnos. Nuestras mujeres se darán cuenta de que ellos aún no están en el avión rumbo a la isla y yo no quiero que mi diosa me deje sin sexo durante el resto de la semana- dijo aquel que debería ser Andrew.

¿Mi tío y mi padre están metidos en esto?, pensó Ed asombrado.

-¡Y Alice me matará me matará cuando se entere! -lloriqueó Jazper, no muy convencido de toda esa situación. El rubio siempre había sido práctico y cuando al final del día todo ese disparate se resumió en un -o con ellos o contra ellos-, no demoró en elegir bando. Aunque ahora se estuviera arrepintiendo.

-No seas una mariquita llorona. -rió Andrew, tomando en una llave a un asustado Jazper para sacarlo de la habitación.

-Prueba echándole ese cubo de agua- sugirió Charlie volviendo su atención a James, quién estaba más entretenido jugando con una glock 17.

James sonrió con malicia, maniobrando el arma de una mano a otra.

-Está vacio.

-Prueba con gasolina.-resopló Charlie.-¡Y dame esa maldita cosa!

Silencio.

Charlie estiró la mano que tenia sana rodando los ojos al ver la reticencia del muchacho a obedecer sus órdenes.

-No me lo hagas repetirlo dos veces muchacho.-dijo cansado, sintiendo que tarde o temprano lamentaría el haber involucrado a Emmet y su grupo de zopencos.

Con una expresión resentida, James le dio el arma de mala gana para luego centrar su atención en los bidones que estaban apilados en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Saben si es alérgico a algo?-preguntó James revisando el contenido.

-No. Así es su cara.-dijo un sonriente Andrew colocándose a pocos metros de Ed.- lo mejor de la familia se lo llevó mi muchachote.

Charlie se movió a duras penas por el cuarto. La escayola y el yeso aún seguirían siendo parte de él por un tiempo prolongado, cortesía de Andrew, pero a él parecía no importarle.-¿Y Jazper? ¿Te deshiciste de él?

Andrew asintió.

Genial, pensó Edward, ahora se habían llevado a su único aliado.

-Lo mandé con mi muchachote.-una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.-Las cosas con Belli-Bells no serán igual de fáciles…

¿Bella?

¿Qué diantres pensaban hacerle a Bella?

-Lo sé. Mi burbujita es tan difícil como su madre.-un suspiro generalizado se extendió por la sala.

Edward abrió los ojos preocupado por su novia. Tratando de enfocar la visión en las formas borrosas que discutían al otro extremo de la habitación, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar el palpitante dolor en sus sienes. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios cuando sus piernas empezaron a protestar por el trajín de todo el día, y el hecho de que también le hubieran esposado los pies a la silla no era de gran ayuda.

Removiéndose incómodo en la silla, intentó despejar sus pensamientos. Veamos, tenía que averiguar el por qué lo habían llevado a ese lugar. Emmet había mencionado un cambio de planes. Algo que al parecer tenía que ver con él y el que estuviera esposado en ese momento. ¿Pero y Bella? Ellos nunca le harían daño, Chalie no se los permitiría. Lo que lo llevaba al punto de partida, ¿qué plan estaba ahora en juego?

-¡Pero si ya estás despierto!-la estridente voz de Andrew sobresaltó a todos.

Nunca antes le había irritado tanto la presencia de su familia. Definitivamente se sentía traicionado. Torciendo los labios en un gesto adusto, les devolvió una mirada cargada de promesas que prometían problemas. Charlie le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de Bella estaban opacos, rodeados por sombras que delataban la mala noche que debía estar pasando.

Bien, alguien estaba intentando ser justo con él. Algo tarde, pero valía la intención.

Apartando la sensación de estar en desventaja, se acomodó en la silla y alzó la cabeza lanzando miradas indiferentes a los hombres que lo miraban con curiosidad. Una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro y pensó, vamos, empecemos con el juego. El ángel de la destrucción ya está aquí.

-Creo que le diste muy fuerte en la cabeza.-susurró Andrew a James.-mira cómo sonríe, parece loco.

Edward bufó. Su plan de intimidación no era a prueba de idiotas.

-Déjenme solo con el muchacho.

Charlie se movió hacia la puerta y la abrió para que el par de grandulones pudieran salir.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme.-dijo Andrew con un puchero, arrastrando sus pies hacia la puerta. Un aburrido James lo siguió poco después.

Edward recorrió la sala en busca de una vía de escape para cuando se quedaron solos. Charlie no le prestaba mucha atención confiado de que no podía hacer nada en su situación y la verdad es que a menos que lo soltaran, no podría hacer nada. ¿Tendrían intenciones de soltarlo? Charlie arrastro una silla hasta situarla frente a él. Se acomodó en ella y le dio una mirada despectiva.

-¿Te fastidian las esposas?

Edward negó. No tenía intenciones de mostrar debilidad.

Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, Charlie aplaudió mentalmente su fortaleza.- Vayamos al grano muchacho. No me agradas.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y una sonrisa divertida se extendió por el rostro de Charlie. No se había sentido así desde hace días, especialmente desde que descubrió que su burbujita había vuelto con el chucho-bueno-para-nada para dejarlo al poco tiempo por el hombre frente a él.

Suspirando, Edward puso su mejor cara de poker.- Diría que lo siento, pero realmente no es así.

Charlie asintió y acortó un poco más la distancia.-Teniendo esto claro, el punto es este. Quiero que dejes a mi burbujita.

Si antes Edward se había sentido confundido, esta vez comprendió que estaba perdido. Asintió como autómata mientras se hundía poco a poco en su silla. Charlie lo miró a espera de una respuesta, pero parecía que el cobrizo había perdido la voz.

-¿Cómo dices?.-logró preguntar, no dándole crédito a sus oídos.

Charlie se levanto de su silla y se arrastró hasta estar parado tras él. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y dijo con voz fuerte y pausada.-Quiero que dejes a Bella.

Estirando el cuello, Edward alzó los ojos para encontrar su mirada. -No.

-No seas terco Edward, ella no es para ti.

Edward sonrió con tristeza, apartando los ojos de ese hombre al que creyó conocer.- Ella lo es todo para mi Charlie. No puedes pedirme que la deje, como no puedes pedirme que deje de respirar.

La presión de la mano sobre su hombro se hizo más dolorosa.-Deja las cursilerías de lado muchacho, te conozco. Te he visto crecer. Eres incapaz de sentir algo duradero por alguien que no seas tu mismo.

Edward movió el hombro para apartar su mano en un gesto brusco. Una risa hueca escapó de sus labios, a la vez que negaba incrédulo.-Entonces es que realmente no me conoces.

-No me dejas otra opción muchacho.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Tenerme recluido en este lugar hasta que cambie de opinión?.-dijo paladeando la ira por toda esa situación. No podía creer que ellos pensaran eso de él. Era cierto que había vivido una vida libertina para su edad y llegado un momento, solía librarse de las mujeres de la peor manera. ¡Pero nunca le haría eso a Bella! ¡Nunca! ¿Cómo no podían ver eso? Una cosa era la desconfianza de Charlie, pero la cooperación de su familia lo hería profundamente.-Lamento decirte que vas a gastar tiempo y energía en vano.

-Mi niña es mucha cosa para ti.

Edward asintió.-Sí, lo sé. Pero no dudes de que lucharé día a día para ser digno de ella.-dijo con resolución.

-Eso no es suficiente. Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo, ¿una semana?, ¿dos?-dijo frustrado.- es solo un capricho. Tú odias a Jacob y Bella ha estado sola demasiado tiempo…

-¡Joder Charlie! ¡¿Te estas escuchado?

Charlie se sobresaltó por el arranque de furia del cobrizo. Si no hubiese estado atado estaba seguro de que no estaría viviendo para contarlo.-No seas irrespetuoso muchacho, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi niña…

Edward lo cortó a media frase. -¿Es de Bella de quien estamos hablando? ¡El único que correría peligro en esta relación soy yo!

Charlie rodó los ojos.-Eres tú quien quiere continuar con esta tontería.

-Y lo haré Charlie, hasta el final.-si Edward pudiera mesarse el pelo en ese momento, estaría tirando de su cabello de pura frustración. Suspirando, trató de abrir su corazón a su carcelero.- No puedo dejar a Bella porque no consigo funcionar sin ella.-sonrió.- Es como lo que ocurrió contigo y con Reneé, con mis padres y mis tíos. Por más desquiciante, neurótica y mandona que pueda ser Bella, amo cada una de sus locuras. ¡La amo maldición! Estoy desesperado por casarme con ella porque quiero reclamarla como mía.-al ver que Charlie abría la boca indignado, se apresuró a añadir.- Y si, lo sé, fui un idiota por haber empezado mal las cosas, pero aún estoy a tiempo de solucionarlo. No puedo hacer lo que me pides porque simplemente no puedo escapar de ella, ni quiero hacerlo.-suspiró como una niñita.- Puedes secuestrarme, torturarme y amenazarme para hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero lo que yo siento por Bella no es algo que puedas manejar. Está más allá de ti y de mí.

-Si serás un cabrón testarudo.-bufó Charlie.

-¡Otro mariquita en la familia!-gritó Andrew desde la otra habitación.-Acaba con él Charlie, antes de que me haga llorar…

-¡Ya esta llorando!-exclamó James, ganándose un fuerte golpe por su atrevimiento.

Charlie caminó hasta estar otra vez frente al cobrizo, haciendo a un lado la silla escrutó el rostro del joven frente a él. La resolución había impregnado cada una de sus palabras, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-La amo.

Charlie asintió molesto.-Y tú sigues desagradándome.

Edward rodó los ojos cuando Charlie levantó el arma que James había estado manipulando minutos antes, y apuntó a un punto invisible entre sus ojos.- ¿Es así cómo piensas solucionar las cosas?

El adulto frente a él se encogió con un hombro, ya que el otro aún lo tenía en la escayola.-Cierra los ojos.

-No.

-Di tus últimas palabras entonces.

-¡Jódete Charlie, no diré nada!

-No lo repetiré dos veces muchacho. Retráctate.

-No.

-Dispararé.-prometió.

-Hazlo, vivir sin Bella es lo mismo que no vivir.

-Marica.

-Dominado.

Edward le devolvió una sonrisa desafiante cuando lo vio levantar el gatillo.

-Lo digo por última vez Edward, retráctate.-ordenó.

-No lo haré.

Charlie asintió inconforme y apretó el gatillo. Un chorro de intermitente de agua le dio en el rostro al cobrizo.- Te odio. Debí haberme llevado a mi familia lejos de NY cuando ustedes se mudaron.-dijo lanzando otro chorro de agua desde el arma al cobrizo.- pero mi pequeña Bella estaba tan apegada a ti que no pude romperle el corazoncito.

Edward escondió una sonrisa triunfal, sin hacer nada por apartar la cara de los chorros de agua que le lanzaba su suegro. Dejaría que se descargara con él un momento, al parecer lo necesitaba.-Dime que es agua limpia.-susurró. Él no lo escuchó.

-Es una locura.-otro chorro de agua.- Pero más te vale que la trates como la reina que es, sino la próxima vez será una pistola de verdad.

Edward asintió.

-¿Me vas a liberar?- preguntó el cobrizo no muy convencido.

-Quisiera decir que no, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar contigo. ¡Andrew, James! –Edward abrió los ojos asustado, cuando vio a su tío ingresar con una jeringa. Una mirada a Charlie le bastó para comprender que las cosas no continuarían como lo tenían planeado.- Emmet ha ido por Bella.

-¡Se supone que así no iban a ser las cosas!

-No hay tiempo para eso muchacho.-los ojos de su suegro parecieron apagarse tras las arrugas del cansancio. En un segundo parecía que Charlie había envejecido 10 años.-Perdiste un tiempo valioso en el hospital y no me dejaste más opción que traerte de frente al aeropuerto.

Edward arrugó el ceño cuando por fin pudo percatarse de los sonidos más allá del búngalo. El fuerte motor de un avión y el aire que se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta, lo llenó de pánico.- ¡Tengo que hablar antes con Bella!

-Lo harás cuando estén en la isla.

-¿Cómo la convencieron si se supone que ese era mi trabajo? -Charlie rehuyó su mirada- Charlie dime qué ocurre…

-No compliques las cosas muchacho. El plan de nuestras mujeres era que te llevaras a Bella a isla Esme y eso harás, el cómo no importa.

-Ustedes no habrán…

-No me interrumpas.-dijo tomando la jeringa de manos de un divertido Andrew.-A partir de ahí el tiempo corre contra reloj para que la convenzas de… de… casarse contigo.-escupió las últimas palabras.- sinceramente no te deseo suerte, pero creo que lo mejor es que estés inconsciente durante el viaje. Mi burbujita debe estar muy molesta porque has estado desaparecido tanto tiempo y no quiero que nos delates tan pronto con nuestras mujeres…

-Charlie…

-Alice lo ha organizado todo para dentro de una semana.-le recordó Andrew.- te tienen mucha fe.-dijo riéndose de él.- pero yo creo que Bella acabará contigo.

Charlie sonrió complacido, antes de clavar la jeringa en su muslo en un golpe preciso.-Recuerda Edward, trata bien a mi burbujita…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Bella arrugó el ceño y se hizo a un lado cuando la rubia frente a ella se abrió camino hasta su sala.

Un Jacob fastidiado se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta mascullando por lo bajo.-Menopáusica.

Sobresaltada, Bella se giró para observarlo. Tenía el cabello mojado y la sombra de una barba incipiente se extendía por su rostro aceitunado. Sus largas piernas estaban escondidas tras unos pantalones desgastados que se ceñían endemoniadamente bien para su gusto. Vestía una campera de cuero que se adhería a sus tonificados músculos y que hacía juego con unas rudas botas de motero. Suspirando, buscó en ella el ramalazo de deseo que solía atacarla cuando lo veía vestido así, pero no encontró nada. Satisfecha consigo misma le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa hasta que reparó en las rosas rojas que tenía en la mano.- ¿Para mí?

Asintiendo hacia ella, Jacob hizo un repaso de su ropa y enarcó una ceja.- ¿ya no más tacones?

Bella volvió a enderezar las gafas y dio una vuelta para él. No era un gran cambio, pero se sentía cómoda y eso bastaba.

-Sigues viéndote sexy.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella rodó los ojos. - Gracias.-dijo tomando las flores haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

-No me las des. Yo no te las he enviado.

Y ahí estaba lo que tanto había temido, ¿serían de Edward? Buscó entre las flores pero parecía que habían olvidado poner la tarjeta. Suspirando las dejó sobre la mesa del recibidor y fue a tratar con la loca que daba vueltas por su sala.-Si ha sido tu idea traerla aquí, será mejor que…-murmuró a su ex que la seguía de cerca.

Jacob masculló por lo bajo.-A esa me la encontré afuera, pero será mejor que te deshagas de ella rápido.-Bella enarcó una ceja- No he desayunado y me pongo de malas cuando no he comido.

-Así que pensaste en asaltar mi cocina. ¿No temías que Edward estuviera aquí?

-No lo veo por ningún lado, ¿o sí?.-dijo dando un vistazo al pasadizo que conducía a las habitaciones.

Bella no contestó. Cruzándose de brazos trató de parecer amenazante hacia la rubia que la miraba de forma despectiva desde uno de los muebles; pero con las gafas torcidas, un jersey rosa, pantalones de mezquilla y zapatillas que no le ayudaban a su corta estatura, no podría aterrorizar ni a una niña de 10 años.- ¿Qué quieres?

Tanya alzó el mentón desafiante y dio dos pasos hacia ella.-Quiero que te alejes de Edward.

Si Bella hubiera podido reír lo hubiera hecho en esos momentos pero estaba hambrienta, hormonal y estresada. Si la mujer frente a ella tuviera una pisca de autoconservación retiraría lo dicho, pero como la vida era una mierda y te jodía de mil maneras, ella tenía que ensuciarse las manos.- Hecho, ahora lárgate.

Tanya abrió los ojos sorprendida.-¿lo harás?

-No, pero es lo que quieres escuchar, ¿verdad? Si me disculpas, estoy de salida.

-Eres una…-su cara enrojeció y se giró furiosa a Jacob que la miraba divertido.-¿Estas tan campante cuando te engañaba con él en tus propias narices?

Jacob dio un respingo y la miró ceñudo. Bella gruñó y se puse entre ellos.- A él no lo metas en esto. Esto es entre tú y yo, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir así que piérdete.

-¡No me iré hasta que prometas dejar a Edward!

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡No lo haré! –ambas mujeres respiraban agitadas. Bella sabía que había posibilidades de que Edward ya la hubiese dejado a ella, pero no le dejaría ver eso a Tanya que al parecer no estaba al tanto de los cambios. Dando unos pasos hacia ella le sostuvo la mirada.- Será mejor que me escuches rubita porque no lo volveré a repetir, no sé a qué estas jugando pero no te quiero cerca de Edward…

Tanya abrió los ojos sorprendida y comprendió que ella sabía lo de su encuentro del día anterior.- Nos viste.-No era una pregunta, pero Bella igual la ignoró.

-He tenido mucha paciencia contigo y con él. Pero estoy cansada de ti y créeme cuando te digo esto, más te vale dejarlo en paz si sabes lo que te conviene.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

Bella escuchó la risa ahogada de Jacob tras ella, pero lo dejó pasar.-Tómalo como quieras.-dijo haciéndose a un lado para señalar la puerta.- Ahora si me disculpas… -dijo cabeceando hacia la puerta.

Tanya abrió los labios indignada pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando todas las luces del cuarto se apagaron de la nada. Bella frunció el ceño y trató de ver a través de las sombras.

-No te muevas Bella, iré a ver los fusibles.

Bella rodó los ojos y su estómago protestó por ella.- Tan solo abre las cortinas para que entre un poco de luz.

-Este lugar es una porquería.-dijo Tanya dejándose caer en el mueble.

-Pero Bella…-unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a todos deteniendo la discusión.- no se muevan de aquí, iré a ver…

-No Jacob - susurró Bella asustada cuando una explosión se trajo abajo la puerta.

-Tienes una llave, ¿por qué no la usas?"-gruñó Jazper.

-Eres un aburrido-dijo Emmet.

-Y tú un exagerado.

-¿No pueden hacer más ruido?-dijo Carlisle rodando los ojos- Seguro ya la asustaron.

¿Carlisle? ¿Emmet?, pensó Bella. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?

Bella giró hacia donde procedía el ruido y vio que Jacob se movía con cuidado hacia los hombres que avanzaban con torpeza hacia ellos. Un gritó agudo escapó del pecho de uno de ellos, pero no supo identificar si fue de Jazper o Jacob. Todo fue tan rápido después de eso. El vidrio rompiéndose no pudo aplacar las maldiciones soltadas por los hombres cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de más personas. Puñetazos que impactaban sobre la carne asustaron a Bella haciéndola salir de su estupor.

-¡Esa es mi pierna Emmet!

-¡Ya lo tengo!-gritó quién debía ser Seth. Bella conocía al grupo de incompetentes que seguía a Emmet y no le agrado nada de que estuvieran ahí, ¡golpeando a Jacob!.

-¡Suéltame muchacho!-gruñó Carlisle apartando a Seth de un empujón.

Emmet soltó una carcajada estridente antes de dejar caer un jarrón sobre la cabeza de Jacob dejándolo inconsciente al momento. Bella se levantó como un resorte y se arrastró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta donde Tanya estaba sentada. Poniéndole una mano sobre la boca, la obligó a guardar silencio mientras buscaba en su cabeza un lugar dónde esconderse. Por algún motivo, sabía que ellos no habían ido ahí por Jacob. ¿Dios, por qué no podía tener una familia más normal?

-Lo siento Carlisle.-dijo Seth riéndose junto a Emmet.-Ahora… ¿qué hacemos con este?-dijo pateando el cuerpo de Jacob.

Carliesle suspiró.-Métanlo en el maletero. Emmet y yo nos encargaremos de Bella.

-¿Por qué tengo que cargarlo hasta el carro? ¿No podemos dejarlo botado aquí? -Jazper protestó.

-¿Y que alguna de nuestras mujeres lo encuentren? Ya están empezando a sospechar niño…

Jazper asintió y junto a Seth comenzaron a tirar del cuerpo de su ex novio.

Movida por un impulso, Bella tiró de Tanya para que la siguiera hacia su cuarto. Se atrincheraría ahí hasta que consiguiera formar un plan que no incluyera derramamiento de sangre que no fuera la suya.

-Vamos muñeca, usa la cabeza. ¿Aún tienes tu teléfono?- dijo su mini-Edward completamente renovado después de los ataques de su otra mini-conciencia.

¡Su teléfono!

Bella sonrió tirando de su bolso para llamar por ayuda cuando vio a la rubia frente a ella sostener su celular. Una sonrisa triunfal se extendió por el rostro de esa mujer que estaba empezando a detestar minutos antes de que lanzara el aparato contra la pared.

-¡Zorra!-gritó la castaña furiosa, llamando la atención de los hombres que aún se movían en penumbras.

-¡Belli-Bells!

Bella retrocedió y tropezó con una de las patas de la mesa central cuando el par de hombres se cernió sobre la mujer sentada en el mueble. Asustada, gateó hasta estar oculta tras uno de los estantes de la esquina, las luces diurnas se colaban a través de las ventanas cerradas pero fue suficiente para ver el destello de una jeringa impactando sobre una confundida Tanya. Si tan solo se movía un poco podría gritar a través de las ventanas por ayuda, pero el ver el cuerpo flácido de Tanya que ya no presentaba batalla alguna la mantuvo clavada en su sitio escaldada por el miedo.

-¡Esta no es Bella!.-gritó Emmet moviendo el cuerpo de Tanya.

-¡Si serás idiota Emmet!

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?-gruñó Jazper entrando por la puerta seguido de Seth.

-No lo sé –suspiró Carlisle, mirando ceñudo al cuerpo de la mujer frente a él- pero esto no me gusta nada.

-Sus mujeres los van a matar.-dijo Seth más que divertido.- esto si no lo van a poder ocultar…

-¡Callate Seth!-dijeron los tres hombres a la vez.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Bella no puede estar lejos.-dijo Jazper mirando a los recodos del cuarto.- Sera mejor que llevemos a Tanya al auto y busquemos a Bella de una vez por todas. Edward ya esta en el avión…

¿Edward estaba metido en esto?, gruñó Bella para si. ¡Maldito cabrón!

-Fue una pésima idea que volaras los fusibles Emmet.-masculló Jazper, cargando el cuerpo de Tanya.

-Oh, cállate niñita. No sabes divertirte.-dijo el grandulón dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas de par en par.

La luz entró a la habitación como olas vertidas desde un claro e iluminó la estancia para todos. Cuatro pares de ojos se centraron en la mujer parada en una esquina sosteniendo un atizador en una mano y un jarrón en la otra.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Bella, antes de que comenzara la batalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que… lo conseguimos –suspiró Jazper mirando al avión que ya se alejaba por cielo.

Andrew rió y se apoyó en el Charlie que casi se va al suelo por el peso.- Apártate.-gruñó este. Desde que habían metido a su hija inconsciente en el avión no había dejado de gruñir a todo aquel que se le acercara.

Seth sonrió y la cicatriz en su frente se volvió a abrir dejando que un chorro de sangre le empañara la visión.-Carlisle, dijiste que pararía de sangrar…

-¿Y me creiste muchacho? No soy doctor.

Emmet rió y le dio un puñetazo a Jazper en el hombro. El rubio rodó los ojos y le dijo.- Ahora encarguémonos de Jacob y Tanya.

La cara de Emmet perdió el color e intercambió una mirada con James y Seth.

-Charlie dijo que metiéramos todo en el avión.-masculló Seth.

Carlisle se pasó una mano cansada por el rostro y miró a los tres hombres que evadían su mirada.- Díganme que ese "todo" no incluía a ese par.

-Define, "ese par".-dijo Emmet riendo. Ese chico no tenia sentido de autoconservación.

-¡Maldición Emmet! –gruñó Charlie, apartando a Andrew de su escayola.- La orden era simple y ese todo no los incluía a ellos.

Padre e hijo rieron al ver lo ridículo que se veía Charlie arrastrándose con el yeso hacia el búngalo en el que habían estado antes, intentando apartarse de ese grupo de incompetentes.

-Será mejor que no lo fastidien más.-dijo Carlisle yéndose tras de su amigo. Andrew les sonrió a los chicos y se fue tras de Charlie para fastidiarlo un poco más.

Tres horas después. Seth, Jazper, James y Emmet miraron hacia el cielo a través de la ventana del bar. El avión hace horas se había perdido en los aires. Emmet suspiró y apuró su copa. Metió las manos en su campera para calentarlas un poco y frunció el ceño al sacar un papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- preguntó James.

La cara de Jazper se puso verde gritando como niña cuando saltó hacia atrás.- Dime que esas no son las coordenadas.-pidió con los ojos abiertos.

Emmet río incómodo.-No, cómo crees.-dijo rehuyendo sus ojos.

-Había dos de estos papeles Emmet. Uno era para Sam y en el otro estuviste haciendo tus tonterías.-dijo el rubio agarrándose el puente de la nariz.-dime que él tiene el correcto.-pidió con la voz en un hilo.

-Relájate rubio.-dijo Seth palmeándolo en el hombro.

-¡Cómo quieres que me relaje!-gritó llamando la atención de todos en el bar.

Emmet tragó pesado empezando a alejarse por precaución.-Creo que…

Tres pares de ojos se centraron en él.

-Creo que acabamos de perder a Edward y Bella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguien es buenita y me deja un review?

En sí soy buena aunque no parezca, así que vamos, denle al sexy botoncito que dejo de ser verde para ponerse larguito y azulito. Lástima que tenga una sola bolita ^^.


	20. Outtake 2: Santa Claus no existe

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cómo están mis bellas? ^^

Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que he vuelto con fuerza y nuevas historias por delante. Este pequeño OS esta algo descontinuado ya que ya pasó Navidad, pero como doña Imaginación decidió iluminarme días después de esta fecha, pues qué se le hace. Disfruten de este pequeño outtake en la medida en que sea posible y pues nos vemos pronto con el capítulo final de GP. Para las que quieran adelantos del capítulo final, ya los publiqué por mi facebook. Y por último; este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi corazón a las chicas del grupo _"Por las que queremos que Awen actualice Remi"_… Están locas de remate y por eso nos llevamos tan bien. A esos pedacitos de mi alma, ¡las quiero!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Santa Claus no existe**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Quiero a mi Mamaaaa…! –gritó Mike privado del susto, haciendo saltar a Jessica que lloraba desesperada a su lado.

Vi a mi mami meterle una paleta en la boca para callarlo mientras amenazaba por su celular a mi papá. Cosas como; "te matare Charlie", "mi niña esta mal", "¡encuentra un psicólogo para ellos!" se escapaban de su boca con un tono demasiado chillón para mi gusto. A mi me dolía mucho la cabecita de tanto llorar pero los adultos no dejaban de gritar.

Recostando mi cabecita en el suelo, volví a mirar a Mike que ahora se turnaba en chupar su paleta y decir por momentos que quería a su mamá, para luego centrar mi atención en la Barbie Malibu que descansaba cerca de mí y a la que le faltaba su cabeza. Suspiré, yo no le había pedido eso a Santa, pero por lo menos ahora entendía el por qué nunca acertaba en mis regalos. El año pasado por ejemplo, Ed pidió una Play 1 y Santa le trajo un piano. ¿En qué se parece un play 1 a un piano? No lo sé, pero ahora si entiendo el porqué mi cuarto está lleno de ropa que no uso y barbies que me parecen tontas. Y luego dicen que lo hacían por nosotros. Bufé. Si lo hubieran hecho por nosotros, por lo menos nos hubieran dado lo que pedíamos, ¿verdad? ¡Ay los adultos!, pensé fastidiada mirando a los niños que no dejaban de llorar.

Mike y Jess no me gustaban, pero eran nuestros nuevos compañeros del curso. Quise acercarme a ellos pero estaba demasiado, ¿cómo dice papá? A pedo, si, a pedo como para poder moverme. La verdad no sé qué es eso de pedo, yo pensé que pedo significaba cuando te tirabas un gas pero una vez escuché a papi decirle a mami; "mira amor, ese hombre esta a pedo", a mi no me parecía que se hubiera tirado un gas ya que el hombre solo estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, sin hacer nada. Pero bueno, yo estaba así ahora, mi cabeza me dolía y no tenía ánimos de levantarme. Por un lado ya estaba haciéndome a la idea mientras que por el otro, seguía esperando que papá regresara y dijera que todo esto no era más que una broma, pero ya habían pasado horas y Mocho seguía desaparecido, la barba chamuscada de Santa estaba hecha un ovillo a los pies de Emmet, nuestro árbol no era más que un recuerdo tras haberse prendido fuego y mis tías miraban con miedo a Edward que abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía de atrás a adelante, murmurando bajito un "Santa no existe".

Tengo 7 años y esta es la historia de cómo mi familia destruyó mis sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy es navidad, una de mis fechas favoritas. Digo una porque la otra es mi cumpleaños. Sonriendo dejé que mami terminara de arreglarme el cabello. Según mi papá, mamá anda pasando por una etapa difícil así que debemos ser buenos con ella; menostasia creo que lo llama, y según él mami actúa raro por eso. Puede ponerse a llorar de la nada, tirarle a dady lo que encuentre a la mano cuando éste la hace renegar o de un momento a otro estar de lo más feliz y cariñosa.

A mi me parece que no esta rara, eso es normal en ella.

Miré por la ventana y sonreí al ver a tía Esme tirando de Ed hacia la casa, pero éste insistía en seguir lanzándole bolas de nieve a Em que agarraba a Mocho como escudo. Este último, emocionado por seguir jugando con ellos, se lanzó contra tía Esme tirándola al suelo y hundiéndola en un gran montículo de nieve para terminar prendiéndose de la pierna de Ed y arrastrándolo lejos de la escena del crimen.

"Pobre Mocho, tía Esme lo matará", pensé girándome hacia mamá para apurarla. -¿Ya mami?

-Listo mi princesa.-dice ella dándome unas palmaditas para que me baje de la silla.

Prefiero no mirarme al espejo. Mamá últimamente anda experimentando con mi cabello. Cada vez que recuerdo la vez que me hizo miles de pequeñas trenzas en todo el cabello, empieza a dolerme la cabeza. Le llevó días conseguir soltármelas todas, y para cuando lo consiguió, tenía el cabello tan ondulado que Em empezó a decir que me parecía a Krusty el payaso, porque por unos lados me faltaba cabello y por otros estaba demasiado esponjoso.

Corrí hacia la primera planta y me crucé con tía Leanne en las escaleras, que batallaba con un sucio Em cuesta arriba.

-¡Pero no quiero cambiarme mamá!-exclamó Emmy agarrándose de la baranda con brazos y piernas.

Tía Leanne suspiró y empezó a tirar de él.- Tus amiguitas van a venir y te van a ver así, ¿qué crees que pensarán?

-No me importa. Las niñas son tontas.

"Hombres", pensé rodando los ojos al llegar a su altura. -¡Tú eres el tonto! – le grité antes de patearlo en la canilla.

Emmy se soltó asombrado y tía Leanne aprovechó ese descuido para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. –Gracias cielo.

-De nada tía.-sonreí, deteniéndome a pensar por un momento que tal vez yo también debía estar menostasica, eso que papi dice que tiene mami, ya que también me ponía a llorar o les pegaba a Ed y Em de la nada.

Suspiré. Vaya, estoy menostasica.

-¡Que hermosa está mi princesa! – exclamó Tía Esme interrumpiendo mis pensamiento mientras tiraba de Ed hacia arriba. Ambos estaban a inicios de las escaleras y mi tía no parecía muy contenta cuando Mocho pasó por su lado yendo a alcanzar a su dueño.

-Eddy.-lo miré burlona, antes de correr hacia él.

-¿Qué te han hecho en…? – dijo mirando mi cabello con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi mamá…- él entendió.

-¡No quiero bañarme! –La voz de Em resonó en toda la segunda planta.

Tía Esme se estremeció y miró a Ed con el ceño fruncido. -¿Tú también me vas a dar batalla?

Edward negó.

-Bien.-sonrió Tía Esme.- Cielo, ve a bajo y vigila a tus tíos, ¿sí?

Asintiendo, terminé de bajar las escaleras y fui a la sala. Hoy era de esos días en los que el clima era perfecto. La noche parecía un gran manto negro espolvoreado con chispitas de luz, esas que me encantan sobre mis muffins. Había luna llena y un día antes había dejado de nevar. Una sábana blanca cubría el lindo jardín de mi tía Esme que ahora estaba decorado en motivos navideños. Mocho, el perro de un solo testículo de Em, Edward, Emmet y yo habíamos estado haciendo ángeles de nieve en el patio trasero, cerca a nuestro gran roble, hasta que mi mami había decidió apartarme un rato para arreglarme para la fiesta que darían esta noche.

-Odio la navidad.

Y ahí estaba papi colocando más adornos en el arbolito de navidad de espaldas a mí. Refunfuñando, se bajó de la escalera en la que estaba subido para ir por un nuevo juego de luces. –Princesa.-dijo abriendo sus brazos para que fuera hacia él.

-Papi, si sigues diciendo eso Santa no te traerá regalos este año.-lo resondré corriendo a su encuentro.

Tío Andrew apareció por la puerta corrediza que daba al patio delantero, interceptándome en plena carrera.-Lo que pasa Belli-Bells es que tu papá es el Grinch –dijo riendo al haber dejado a mi papi con los brazos extendidos.

Empecé a reír con ganas junto a él, cuando paro de darme besos y empezó con las vueltas. Abrazándolo con fuerza escuché a papi refunfuñar por la poca atención que su propia hija le brindaba.

-Ya baja a mi nuera.-el guapo de mi tío Carlisle entro en la sala cargando varios pufs consigo. Dejándolos a un lado, me tomó de brazos de mi tío para darme un sonoro beso y dejarme en el suelo.- ¿Y qué te parece? –dijo abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el salón.

-Estas muy lindo, tío.

Su risa profunda retumbó en su pecho, cuando me volvió a apretar en un cálido abrazo.

-Ya ríete como hombre.-dijo tío Andrew golpeándolo por detrás-Y tú Belli-bells, no le mientas. Las niñas buenas no dicen mentiras.

Arrugando el ceño, lo miré con las manos en jarras como veía a tía Leanne hacer cuando lo iba a reprender.-Yo no miento.

Su sonrisa me volvió a confundir, pero tío Carlisle me apartó de él antes de que volviera a molestarme.- En sí lo decía por el salón, hermosa. ¿Te gusta como está quedando?

Asentí reparando en lo linda que estaba quedando la casa. Habían traído un pino enorme del mercado de pinos, y mis tías se habían encargado de colgar de el un sinfín de bolas brillantes, ángeles, renos, y estrellas. Cintas azules y plateadas lo envolvían dándole un toque mágico con la nieve falsa que habían echado en todo el. A Santa le iba a encantar, pensé esperanzada.- Me gusta, pero sólo falta una cosa…

Tío Andrew estaba a punto de botar a mi distraído dad de su silla, cuando se detuvo para observarme.- ¿Y eso es? – dijo instándome a que continuara.

-Leche y galletas.

-¿Qué eso no servía solo para el hada de los dientes? – preguntó tío Carlisle.

Suspiré mirando a los adultos que no sabían nada. Acercándome a mi tío le puse una manita en su mejilla.- Tío, usted es muy hermoso pero no sabe nada de Santa Claus.

-Ni de mujeres.-acotó Andrew consiguiendo que le diera la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi las 12 y el salón de baile estaba lleno de adultos. Risas y pedazos de conversaciones de las que no entendíamos ni pio, salían de ésta junto a la suave melodía de un rico piano. El pasillo hacia la sala principal en donde estaba el gran árbol, estaba despejado. A su derecha, la puerta que daba a la cocina no paraba en su vaivén de ir y venir, con el movimiento del personal que mis tías habían contratado para esa noche. Frente a ese lugar, las grandes puertas del salón de baile estaban abiertas de par en par, siendo nuestro único obstáculo para llegar a nuestra meta.

La puerta de la sala principal al final del pasillo.

Sin esforzarnos mucho podíamos ver que la tenue luz de una habitación iluminada solo por las luces navideñas procedentes del gran árbol, se filtraba por una pequeña rendija de la puerta entre abierta. Nerviosa, busqué la mano de Ed, y él respondió a mí con un ligero apretón. La luz en las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, era escaza, cosa que agradecíamos. Los mozos que entraban y salían de la cocina no reparaban en las caritas nerviosas de los niños sentados en la oscuridad.

-¡Buuu…!

Salté del susto apretándome a Eddy, cuando Em apareció a mi derecha junto a un jadeante Mocho que tiraba de su correa para librarse.

-No debiste traerlo.-dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y que se pierda la diversión?

Eddy apretó mi mano buscando mi mirada.- Ya casi es hora.

La chillona voz de Jessica, sonó a nuestras espaldas. –Nuestros padres se van a molestar.-ella aún seguía vestida como para la fiesta y no dejaba de pegarse a Eddy de una manera que me molestaba mucho.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres.-contesté contenta de que Ed hubiese apoyado mi idea de ir a esperar a Santa al gran salón, y no la tonta idea de Jessica, de quedarnos en la habitación de Ed a jugar al papá y la mamá.

Ella me sacó la lengua y apretó su vaca de peluche, que parecía cebra.-Iré.

Tonta, pensé molesta.

-Y yo también.-susurró Mike, bajando descalzo por las escaleras hasta estar a mis espaldas. El si se había cambiado y estaba en bata al igual que nosotros. Mike, haciendo a Emmy a un lado tomó mi mano y empezó a tirar de ella.

Eddy gruñó a mi lado y volvió a tirar de mí hacia él.- No toques a mi hermana.

Mike se puso rojo pero no bajo la mirada.- ¡No es tu hermana!

-No, pero yo que tú no le daría la contraria.-dijo Emmy tomándolo por los hombros antes de empujarlo con fuerza para que bajara de una vez.

Niños. Rodé los ojos.

Edward empezó a sonreír cuando Mike trastabilló pero se detuvo al ver que Jessica se colgaba de su brazo. Suspirando, me adelante despacio caminando pegada a la pared. Poco a poco me fueron siguiendo, avanzando pegados a la pared en fila india. Estábamos a solo unos pasos de la cocina y unos cuantos pasos más de la sala principal, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Edward se apresuró a cubrirme la boca con su mano al ver que estaba a punto de gritar. Uno de los mozos había salido cargando una fuente de emparedados haciendo a Em suspirar.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmy.-murmuré bajito cuando él empezó a seguir al mozo. Bueno, en sí a la comida.

Tomándolo de su polera tiré de él junto a Ed. Sus ojos me miraron suplicantes para luego, de un momento a otro, abrirse de par en par con alarma. Una fea sensación, de esas parecidas a las de cuando Ed, Em y yo dormíamos juntos de más niños, me recorrió la espalda.

-No me digas que te hiciste pis.

Emmet arrugó el ceño antes de negar. Edward rió a su lado.

- ¿Entonces qué?-susurré molesta, y él empezó a reírse nervioso de la nada.

El sonido de una fuente estrellándose contra el suelo interrumpió su respuesta, seguido de las maldiciones de tía Leanne y el jaleo de voces irritadas dentro del salón de baile.

Oh, no.

-¡¿Quién soltó al maldito perro? Carlisle, ¡por amor de Dios! ¡Quítale el pavo!

Y esa era mi linda y delicada tía Leanne gritando a todo pulmón.

Santa cachucha.

-¡Corran! – grité aprovechando el gran jaleo.

Las puertas seguían abiertas de par en par cuando cruzamos por ellas y vimos a Mocho corriendo sobre la mesa del bufet botando las cosas a su paso, mientras cargaba consigo parte del pavo en su hocico. Emmet empezó a reír nervioso tras de nosotros cuando llegamos exhaustos a la sala y nos dejamos caer en el suelo.

-Lo van a matar.-dije agitada, apoyándome contra la puerta cerrada.

Sentí a Edward asentir a mi lado y a Emmet lloriquear desde algún lugar en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó una irritada Jessica, cuando empezamos a arrastrar a Emmet tras uno de los sillones.

-Ahora esperamos.

Pero en realidad no tuvimos mucho que esperar. Estábamos escondidos tras los sillones y teníamos una buena vista del árbol bien iluminado cuando escuchamos unos extraños sonidos de las afueras del salón. Las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna, iluminaba bien el descalzo de esa entrada, cuando lo vimos aparecer.

-¿No se supone que baje por la chimenea? – susurró Ed a mi lado, moviéndose nervioso en su sitio.

-Shushh…-bisbiseé.

Santa dio un paso hacia adelante y se balanceó de manera graciosa. Emmy se rió entre dientes a mi costado consiguiendo un golpe de parte de Eddy, o tal vez Jessica.

-¿Qui-Quién está ahí? –gruñó el extraño de amplia barriga y barba blanca.

Sonriendo emocionada abracé a Ed, mientras susurraba.-Es él.

-¡Hip! ¿Quién…?-Santa volteó alarmado al escuchar movimiento pero no midió su fuerza. De un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo.- ¡Mierda!

-Que grosero.-murmuró Jessica y todos asentimos.

-¿Esta… roncando? – la sorpresa en la voz de Mike se reflejo en todos nuestros rostros. Lastima que los adultos no estuvieran ahí para reprender a Santa por decir groserías.

-Hay que despertarlo…-sugirió Ed.

- ¿Quién irá?

-¡Em! –dijimos Ed y yo a la vez.

Emmet nos miró con una seriedad poco propia de él, antes de que una sonrisa traviesa iluminara su rostro. Dios, creo que no era una buena idea.

Santa había caído de espaldas frente al gran árbol. Las luces de colores bailaban sobre su barba blanca para cuando Emmy llegó a rastras hasta estar frente a él.-Esta muerto creo.-susurró hincándolo con un dedo.

Un fuerte ronquido contradijo su versión.

-Vamos Emmy. Despiértalo.- lo apuré nerviosa.

Asintiendo, Emmy se giró para observar al gran hombre frente a él. Sacándose su zapatilla empezó a retroceder poco a poco de espaldas a nosotros pero con la vista fija en Santa.

-¿Qué va a…? ¡No!

Emmet tiró su zapatilla con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cara de Santa antes de tirarse tras el mueble junto a nosotros.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS? –gritó Santa incorporándose de un salto- Malditos fantasmas.-murmuró sobándose la cara enrojecida por el golpe.

-¿En serio Em? ¿En serio? –gruñí bajito para que solo él me escuchara, pero Emmy seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas de largarse a reír. Suspirando me centré en observar al hombre que nos podría dejar sin regalos.

Santa gruñó un par de veces más mientras se tambaleaba por la sala e iba sacando cosas de su gran bolsa roja. Nuestros regalos, dijo alguien bajito, pero no pude identificar quién.

-¿Crees que Rudolf esté afuera? –preguntó Em estirándose para ver algo a través de las puertas de cristal.

-Ni lo pienses Emmet.-bufó Ed a su lado.

-Chicos miren.

Mike señaló al frente.

Apoyado en el árbol, Santa sacó un cigarro de su cinturón y se lo colocó en la boca. Buscando dentro de su barba, sacó un pequeño objeto plateado y empezó a agitarlo hasta que de este salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego. Parecía irritado por algo, así que comenzó a decir cosas malas mientras golpeaba el pequeño objeto contra su palma. La llama se disparó quemándole los dedos y Santa dejó caer el pequeño objeto soltando un par de juramentos.

-¡Mira! –gritó Ed, sin importar que nos escuchara pero para esos momentos los gritos de Santa eran más fuertes.

El objeto había caído en cámara lenta sobre su enorme barba, que se prendió fuego en segundos. Santa comenzó a gritar como niña mientras el fuego se extendía por su barriga y empezaba a quemarle la ropa. No me di cuenta que estaba gritando hasta que Ed me sacudió por los hombros y tiró de mi hacia afuera. Cogiendo uno de los cojines me lo paso e hizo lo mismo dándoles al resto.

-¡Vamos! –gritó, poniéndole una zancadilla a Santa que cayó como una gran bolsa de papas al suelo. Ed se paro a un lado y comenzó a atacarlo a cojinazos mientras santa se arrancaba la barba, y los pantalones en ese orden lanzándolos hacia el árbol. De un momento a otro, todos estábamos atacando a santa con los cojines, buscando parar el fuego.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Las luces se encendieron y tío Carlisle entró en el cuarto, seguido de tía Esme.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Niños no! ¡Mi árbol! Carlisle, haz algo.

Tía Esme corrió a separarnos, pero Santa ya no se estaba quemando. En su lugar el gran árbol se había prendido fuego pero de lo concentrados que estábamos en golpear a Santa, no lo habíamos notado. Santa empezó a reír descontrolado, antes de quedarse quieto y no producir ningún sonido más. Tío Carlisle apareció por un lado con un gran balón rojo que empezó a botar un polvo feo que picaba la garganta. Y el fuego se apagó.

-¿Santa murió? – no me di cuenta de lo que preguntaba, cuando sentí las lágrimas bañar mis ojos. Eddy se abrazó a mí, mientras Emmy miraba ceñudo al cuerpo estático de Santa.

-No cariño, él está bien. Hicieron un gran trabajo.-dijo tía Esme limpiándome la mejilla. Pero me costaba creerle.

Poniéndonos a resguardo, regresó hasta donde un ya no tan gordo Santa empezó a roncar de manera escandalosa.- ¿Ves cielo? Tu tío Andrew esta bien.

-¿Tío Andrew? –la voz de Ed salió cortada.

-¿Papi…?

Emmy dio dos pasos al frente cuando su mamá apareció por la puerta, blandiendo un cuchillo roja de la furia.

-¿Dónde está Mocho? Lo vi entrar en este cuarto, y por el amor de Dios, Andrew, esta vez no intentes detenerme. – Tía Leanne soltó un gritito y dejó caer el cuchillo de la impresión.- ¡¿Andrew?

Andrew se removió en medio de su borrachera, sonriendo de manera inocente.- Te lo juro amor… ¡hip!... fue el perro. –balbuceó intentando buscar apoyo en el aire para levantarse, pero volvió a caer sobre la alfombra chamuscada. Pocos segundos después, había vuelto a roncar.

-Tío Andrew es… ¿Santa? –con el ceño fruncido Eddy se dejó caer en suelo. Se veía tan gracioso asi todo confundido, lástima que ahora no tuviera ganas de reír.

- ¡¿Santa? –dijo llamándolo una vez más al ver que éste no se despertaba.

Un silencio incómodo sumió toda la habitación. Los adultos se miraban unos a otros tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarse, cuando el llanto tímido de una niña fue tomando fuerza.- ¿Por qué no se mueve, Eddy? – preguntó Jessica empezando a llorar.

Mike se tiró al suelo y comenzó a patalear.- ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Ahora!

-Shushh –bisbiseó tía Esme.

Tía Leanne empezó a cachetear a tío Andrew para que despertara.-Más te vale que te levantes o sino te dejaré sin sexo en lo que queda del año…

Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron como platos -¡Dijo sexo!

Em, Ed y yo bufamos.-Siempre dicen esa palabra.

-Pero luego te dicen que no lo repitas.- agregó Em.

Y ahí estaba otra de las cosas que no entendíamos. ¿Por qué decían ciertas palabras frente a nosotros si luego no querían que las repitiéramos? A ellos parecía funcionarles muy bien cuando se querían comunicar. Claro que cada una parecía causar una reacción diferente, como por ejemplo: cuando papi decía "mierda", mama ponía cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza con lo que tuviera a la mano, entonces nosotros comprendíamos que "mierda" era una mala palabra; o cuando decía "pescar" o "salida de hombres", mami solía contestarle "¿mejor por qué no te mudas al bosque?" o en el otro caso "saldré con las chicas", ambas respuestas ponían de mal humor a papá, así que ambas palabras no eran ni malas ni muy buenas, pero era mejor no usarlas por si acaso. ¡Oh!, ¡oh! y la mejor de todas era esta palabra "sexo", ya que no podemos saber hasta ahora si es una buena o mala palabra. Emmy dice que depende del tono de voz que emplee, porque cuando su mami se lo dice a tío Andrew con tono alegre o meloso, tío Andrew se pone como loco o menciona que Andrecito ya está emocionado y expectante, ya saben, su mascota invisible. Pero cuando se lo dice como ahora, en ese tono enojado, tío Andrew se encoje en su sitio como si hubiera matado a un gatito. Y eso es realmente malo.

-¡Jo, jo, hip!- ¿No les dije que es una palabra mágica?, reí por dentro. Tío Andrew se incorporó como un resorte, y miro a tía Leanne con una amplia sonrisa-¿quieres tu…-hip-… regalo?

-Oh por Dios…

Tirando de tía Leanne la sentó sobre su regazo. –Dime, ¿has sido una buena niña? – Dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera cómica.

-¿Entonces tu papá es Santa? –suspiró Jessica mirando a Emmy en busca de respuestas.

La risa de tío Andrew llamo la atención de todos en la sala. Mirando a Jessica como si no fuera más que un chichón de piso, dijo.- Mírala amor, la pobre niña no sabe que Santa no existe –hip- y seguro también cree en el hada de los dientes…

-¡Andrew, cállate!

-¿Santa no existe? –preguntó Jessica empezando a llorar -¿Y el hada de los dientes tampoco?

Tío Andrew asintió.-Pero no llores pequeña, no te preocupes –hip- que te he traído –arrugó el ceño- no, no te traje nada- hip- pero espera –dijo gateando en calzoncillos hasta sus donde estaban tirados sus pantalones chamuscados. Buscando dentro de estos sacó su billetera mientras los adultos veían con los abiertos los corazoncitos en de su ropa interior.- ¿aceptas billetes de 100?

Jessica reanudó el llanto y tía Leanne empezó a darle de cojinazos a tío Andrew para que se callara de una vez por todas. Mike comenzó a gritar por su mamá con más fuerza. Eddy se dejó caer en el suelo mientras musitaba "Santa no existe". Emmet se cruzó de brazos mientras decía molesto, "yo quiero que Santa exista, tiene que traerle otro testículo a Mocho". Y yo empecé a llorar sin saber en realidad por qué lo hacia.

El aullido de un perro se alzó en la noche desde algún lugar desde fuera de la casa y pensé que por lo menos, Mocho aún seguía vivo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya sé, soy de lo peor pero no importa.

Muchas gracias a **Dark Thalassa** por betear este capítulo. Love u ami ^^.

Ahora si, ¿reviews?


	21. Lost

**Hey! Hola a todas, como pueden ver hay nuevo cap, es el principio del fin de GP. Bueno chicas lamento decepcionarlas, pero no soy Patty a.k.a. Awen Granger. Soy su beta Dark Thalassa, o Kriito ^^ Es probable que yo suba sus capis ahorita que esta atareada con la uni. Patty no pudo subir hoy y como siempre se disculpa por la tardanza, y además me coment****ó que con todas esas alertas a favoritos y reviews sus conciencias se han puesto en pie de guerra y ganaron! ahora estarà actualizando como antes probablemente... cada dos semanas si la uni se lo permite.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Este cap va: "**__**Para la chinchosa de Maritza Olaya por joderme el cerebro para que actualice  
PD: Igual te sigo queriendo"  
**_**Palabras textuales de Awen xD. Ahora si chicas! A disfrutar de la lectura**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**LOST**

_No te pido que seas el amor de mi vida, sólo te quiero por el día de hoy... _

_y por mañana …y por pasado mañana… y… _

_a ver cómo nos va con un para siempre._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Infiernos, estaba mareada.

Bella gruñó, las nauseas matutinas habían pasado a un segundo plano cuando su sed de patear bolas se hizo más fuerte. No eran las hormonas hablando por ella, solo era el hecho de que se sentía demasiado humillada para ver a un hombre dos metros a la redonda sin arrojarle algo a la cabeza, pero a la de abajo.

Su problema era simple aunque no por eso de fácil solución, empezaba con la letra H. No la H de "hormonas" sino la H de hombres. Esa palabrota que algunas veces sonaba como un insulto y otras como una peligrosa maldición.

¡HOMBRES!

Su madre y tías siempre le habían dicho; los hombres son sinónimos de problemas cariño, problemas con P mayúscula, subrayado y en cursiva, pero los de nuestra familia están en un nivel superior. Esos bastardos habían salido de sabe Dios dónde para violar su orgullo, primero atacándola en su propia casa y luego drogándola, vaya a saber con qué sustancias.

Maldita sea.

Ni con muchos años de terapia conseguiría superarlo. Tal vez solo el tenerlos bajo sus pies, amordazados y sangrando conseguiría igualar un poco los marcadores porque hasta ahora, definitivamente su pizarra estaba en blanco, mientras la de ellos…

Soltó un tajo que avergonzaría hasta al más macho, pero no pudo sentir vergüenza. Últimamente la recatada dama en ella había dado paso a la ardiente feminista. Diablos. ¿A quién engañaba? El haber sido tímida y algo acomplejada los primeros años de su vida no la hacían una dama recatada, y aunque las ropas que Alice había escogido para ella parecían obrar magia con su figura nada podían hacer con su ágil lengua y filudos pensamientos. Su mirada podía hablar por si sola y su sentido del humor, algo retorcido y picante, habían obrado durante años un contraste peculiar cuando vestía sus ropas de bibliotecaria, como la llamó Emmet una vez. Ella había nadado en una mar de testosterona desde que conoció a Edward y luego a Emmet, y aunque no lo aceptara nunca en público, creía que el estar influenciada por los hombre había causado daños irreparables en ella.

Demonios. Debió desconfiar desde un principio o por lo menos tomar precauciones. Con una familia como la suya lo mínimo que pudo haber hecho era comprar un sistema de alarmas, algo que mantuviera alejados a los tontos-neandertales-buenos-para-nada a más de 100 metros a la redonda. Claro que eso mantendría alejados a casi todos los hombres de ella, pero había sacrificios que eran necesarios con tal de preservar su integridad. Y si se ponía a pensar, la pérdida no era mucha. Ya bueno, si lo era pero todavía podía usar esos dichosos aparatos de los que Rose tanto hablaba.

Genial, ya estaba pensando en sustituir a su novio por un vibrador. ¿Qué tan desesperada debía estar para pensar así? _No mucho por lo que podía ver._

Gimiendo, intentó moverse cuando la extraña sensación de estarse quemando se hizo más intensa al lamerle el cuerpo en olas de exasperante calor. «_Odio a los hombres_», murmuró tirando de su jersey desesperada con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Su hermoso departamento había sido mancillado, ultrajado, destruido, ¡y tanto que le gustaba su hogar! ¿Cómo se los explicaría a los del seguro?

A ver…

«_Fueron ellos, ¡lo juro! Todo empezó cuando los padres de mi novio se mudaron a la ciudad, nunca imaginé que estuvieran así de enfermos Señor. Usted verá, se veían tan guapos y cuerdos…pero no, esos son de los peores, los guapos, esos que te deslumbran con una sonrisa mientras que con una mano tras la espalda, sostienen una inyección mortal… o los cuerdos, los malditos "cuerdos" que se hacen llamar Emmet y se apellidan Cullen_…»

Dios. El solo pensar en ello hacía que la bilis subiera a su garganta. Nadie le creería.

«_¡Genial!_» masculló irritada, desistiendo al ver que no había movido ni un ápice la molesta prenda.

Hacía tantísimo calor. Suspiró. Para entonces en NY ya habría dejado de nevar pero el frio de inicios de Enero seguiría asentado por sus transitadas calles, razón por la cual ahora maldecía el vestir para la estación. Los pantalones de mezclilla y el sweater rosado que había elegido esa mañana no eran su único problema, en lo alto, el sol insistía en deshidratarla, dejándola bañada en el irritante sudor que adhería las prendas a su piel. Por un lado tenía parte del cabello pegado a su cien por la humedad pero lo que más la preocupaba era la insolación que sabía estaba ganando. ¡Y aún tenía las gafas puestas!

«_Santísimo Dios._»

Suspirando giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

¿Por qué todos los seres de tres piernas tenían que arruinarle la vida? Y entiéndase por tercera pierna a su miembro, pene, polla, excalibur o como lo hayan bautizado en su momento, pues los hombres tenían esa peculiar necesidad de nombrarlos o ponerles apodos, así no les dejaban la toma de decisiones importantes a desconocidos. Pero ahora iba en serio. Primero Edward yéndose a ver con su ex y enviándole luego rosas rojas para terminar su relación y ahora, su estúpido "primo" drogándola y dejándola en Dios-sabe-dónde para que se cocinara viva.

Lo peor de todo era que por lo poco que había escuchado antes de que cayera desmayada, Edward también estaba tras de esto.

_¿Tanto le costaba terminar con ella que había preferido desaparecerla? _

No, él no sería capaz, o tal vez si. Demonios. Ahí estaba de nuevo el problema de confiarse demasiado. Si te ibas a acostar con el diablo más valía tomar precauciones o saldrías quemándote, pero este diablo había resultado ser más listo que ella. Y más apuesto también. Lo cierto era que, el pecado nunca vendría disfrazado de cuasimodo o como un hobbit pequeño y peludo. No señoras. El pecado era demasiado bueno como para poder resistírsele.

Hormonal, caliente y demasiado hambrienta para pensar con claridad, maldijo las drogas que se estaban comportando como unas completas zorras pues no la dejaban sumirse en el mundo de los sueños y menos aún, moverse del todo. Los párpados le pesaban pero ya podía abrir los ojos, cosa que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas ya que el panorama frente ella la abrumaba.

Sintiéndose como si hubiese corrido por kilómetros se humedeció los labios que los tenía resecos, pensando que mataría por una botella de agua helada.

-Genial.-masculló por no echarse a llorar.

No podía quedarse ahí esperando, si seguía bajo el sol una hora más estaba segura que ni su mamá la reconocería después de esto.

Juntando fuerzas intentó girarse pero sus piernas le volvieron a temblar. Apretando los dientes volvió a tratar hasta que consiguió rodar hasta caer boca abajo.

_«Y aquí estamos.» _

El sol ya no le quemaba la cara pero si la espalda, y la arena caliente bajo ella terminó de adherirse a su piel y en sus anteojos.

Lo que le faltaba. Arena.

Escupió un poco de arena hacia un lado.

-Los mataré – balbuceó entre dientes.

Subió las manos hasta la altura de su cabeza y tiró de un puñado de arena que se adherida en su cabello. Sus temblorosos dedos jugaron con ella mientras pensaba con ironía que amaba a su familia. En realidad los amaba, ¿verdad? O en sí la pregunta que debía hacerse era si necesitaba de todos los miembros de su familia o ya podía empezar a prescindir de algunos de ellos.

Estaba furiosa y decepcionada, pero una parte dentro de ella aún rogaba a todos los cielos por que los hombres de su familia tuvieran un poco de sentido común y se mandaran a mudar fuera del país.

Luchando contra la ganas de llorar cuando una nueva ola de calor le asaltó el cuerpo, se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien se movía no muy lejos de ahí.

-Espera Bella, ya llego.

Rodando los ojos, la castaña bufo.

-Un hombre, genial.-miró al cielo exasperada- ¿por qué mejor no un zorrillo rabioso que estuviera en celo? Ambos serían igual de bienvenidos.

Jacob se arrastró hasta donde Bella seguía tirada. La piel de la castaña estaba tomando un color bastante alarmante y, sumarle a eso que cuando los efectos de las drogas desaparecieran por completo ella entraría en modo "asesina serial" pues, era mejor ir reduciendo los daños desde ahora.

Quien sea que estuviera detrás de todo esto había escogido el peor lugar para dejarlos tirados, caviló el morocho al llegar hasta una pila de maletas. Tomándolas como apoyo se impulsó hasta estar completamente de pie, las piernas aún le temblaban pero ya no como antes. Las drogas en él no habían sido tan contundentes pues por su tamaño y el calor al que estaban sometidos, su organismo las había metabolizado con mayor rapidez. Sonrió pensando que no habían reparado en eso, bueno, lo más seguro era que no hubiesen reparado en nada.

Apartándose el sudor de la frente cuando por fin lo consiguió, Jacob miró con rencor al sol que no había dejado de atormentarlos desde que recobró la conciencia. La arena bajo su cuerpo había estado demasiado caliente, pero las olas habían amortiguado parte del calor que estaba empezando a desesperarlo. A diferencia de Bella y el equipaje, a él lo habían dejado tirado en la orilla misma de la playa, como si esperaran que el mar se lo llevara. Y no era necesario pensar mucho para saber quién había estado tras eso.

Estaban a las afueras de lo que parecía ser una isla. La arena blanca se abría en media luna hasta perderse en los lindes de un espeso bosque tierra arriba. La imponente vegetación impedía ver más allá de algunos metros pero sobre las copas de los árboles aún se podía divisar la cima de una imponente montaña. Jacob había estado despierto el tiempo suficiente para escuchar los diferentes ruidos hechos por los habitantes del bosque, pero éstos habían cesado desde hace unos momentos como si la vida del bosque hubiese muerto cuando ellos despertaron. Claro que eso no despejaba la posibilidad de que solo los estuvieran observando.

Echando un vistazo al oscuro bosque, se estremeció. No les habían dejado nada con lo que guarecerse en la noche, solo el mar rodeándolos por un lado y el bosque por el otro. Al ver esto, el adentrarse al bosque para buscar refugio había surgido como una idea demasiado tentadora al inicio, pero si era eso lo que _ellos_ querían que hicieran lo mejor sería dejarlo de lado a menos que fuera su última opción.

Observando a Bella quien se removía incómoda bajo el infernal sol, volvió a mirar tenso las maletas regadas de cualquier modo por toda la playa. Algunas se perdían dentro del bosque, situación que lo hizo volver a pensar en que tal vez los querían conducir a algún lugar, pero no podía confiarse ni guardar demasiadas esperanzas de lo que hubiera dentro de ellas. Probablemente solo tendrían más arena.

_«Estas siendo paranoico» _

Maldiciendo dio un paso hacia la castaña sintiendo sus músculos protestar.

¿Por qué les habrían hecho esto?

Definitivamente la familia de su ex necesitaba un buen psicoanalista. Y estando en eso, el también podría consultar uno por esa masoquista necesidad de estar al lado de una mujer que no le hacía bien.

Llegando a su lado se arrodilló a la altura de su cabeza para observarla mejor. La castaña tenía esos labios tan bonitos fruncidos fuertemente en una mueca de disgusto. Esos ojos chocolate que lo habían atormentado durante tantas noches, le devolvían una mirada altanera y amenazante, retándolo a que dijera algo.

_«Si claro, ni que estuviera loco.» _

Había cosas que él aún quería conservar, y sus bolas entraban en esa lista.

-Vamos Bella, ayúdame un poco.-pidió, pero la castaña hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Manteniendo una distancia prudente de esas manos tan delicadas que podía usar como garras y esos dientes perfectos que podían ser una arma mortal cuando estaba cabreada, cargó con la mayor parte de su peso al ponerla en pie. No la podría culpar si le arrancaba un pedazo de piel. Si estaba en lo correcto y la conocía solo un poco de lo que la creía conocer, lo más seguro era que Bella estuviera escupiendo sobre el género masculino durante unos cuántos meses. Y eso lo incluía a él, aunque no hubiese hecho nada.

Había estado observando parte del paraje que los rodeaba así que no le costó tirar de ella hasta una saliente de rocas que habían formado un pequeño estanque natural a pocos metros de la orilla.

Recostándola sobre una roca de tamaño regular, tiró de su campera estropeada y la usó como almohadilla para ella. Había llegado la hora de actuar como hombre y dejar que la testosterona fluyera en el aire, tal vez con eso conseguiría distraerla un poco.

Era eso o sacrificar un brazo.

La sombra de la saliente no era mucha pero la protegía del sol y el agua de la pequeña piscina natural serviría para refrescarla. Ya no se veía tan furiosa, solo un poco cabreada así que aprovechó el que Bella lo estuviera mirando como si fuera un parásito y se sacó la camiseta.

_«Genial, ya tenía su atención»_, pensó viendo cómo la castaña entrecerraba los ojos.

Jacob se metió en la pequeña piscina y remojó la camiseta en ella. Maldijo al ver que el agua no estaba tan fría como hubiese querido, pero por lo menos serviría de algo. El agua lo había empapado hasta las rodillas pero ya no importaba.

Escurriendo el agua de sus ropas, se acercó con cautela a la mujer que lo veía con desconfianza.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó señalando de la tela húmeda en sus manos al cuerpo de la ninfa frente a él. Bella lo miró y gruñó un «_Muérete_» que Jacob prefirió entender como un «_Claro Jake, tú sabes que te adoro y puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo._»

Jacob había empezado a humedecerle el cuerpo cuando Bella comenzó a maldecir. Ella en sí había estado mascullando entre dientes durante todo el camino, pero eso no podía ser contado como un _«no me toques»_ explícito, y mientras ella no dijera las palabras mágicas, él cuidaría de ella en lo que fuera posible. Cosa que implicaba también cuidar de su cuerpo.

-Ya estás más que despierta. -afirmó colocándole las gafas en su sitio.

Bella miró al hombre frente a ella con reproche. «_¿Por qué tenía que ser Jacob?_» Bufó rodando los ojos, sintiéndose estúpida cuando un mareo la asaltó. Después de que la acompañara al ginecólogo y se autoproclamara su _Nanny__ McPhee_ por encargo, había pensado que tendría que pegarle un tiro para alejarlo de su departamento y de ella, pero al parecer, ahora ya ni eso serviría. Estaban solos en una maldita isla perdida en el mapa y por lo visto, el hombre frente a ella que la miraba a la espera de una respuesta, no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha a tras. Ni a mantener sus manos para él mismo. _Genial._

_«Ahora… ¿qué se supone que había preguntado?_

_¡Ah, cierto!»_

Poniendo su mejor cara de poker contestó.

-No, aún sigo dormida.- masculló intentando apartar las curiosas manos de Jacob de su irritada piel. - Los mataré, lo juro, los mataré…

Él chucho retrocedió herido, y Bella pensó que se veía como un perrito al que acaban de patear. Obligándose a no sucumbir a la necesidad de consolarlo, miró sorprendida como el rostro de su ex adquiría una determinación que antes no había estado ahí.

Jacob retrocedió siendo consciente del escrutinio de la castaña. Sí, su ex estaba más concentrada en leerle las emociones que se traslucían en su rostro, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo. Tirando su camiseta húmeda sobre una de las rocas pasó su mano por su vientre plano, disfrutando al escucharla ahogar un grito de excitación.

Bien. Ya la tenía donde quería.

Dándole la espalda, se quitó los pantalones.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – protestó la castaña viéndolo desvestirse frente a ella.

"_¡Oh, no! Eso no era jugar limpio_", pensó Bella viendo cómo la tersa piel de su espalda se contraía en sincronía con cada uno de los movimientos de sus músculos. ¡Criminal! ¿Cuándo se supone que se tatuó ese lobo en la espalda? ¡¿Por qué diablos se le veía tan bien? ¡No te agaches! ¡NO!...

Ahogando un grito, apartó la vista aunque no tan rápido como esperaba, Jacob se había agachado dándole una buena vista de su prieto trasero cubierto con los cortos slips.

-Tienes hambre, ¿no? – dijo él, sonriendo al haberla sorprendido mirándolo más de la cuenta.

_«¿En serio se estaba ofreciendo como comida?_», pensó Bella sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Dando gracias de que el sol la hubiese dejado tan roja que un poco más de color no la delataría, lo miro intentando fingir indiferencia.

_«Claro, como si pudiera ignorar ese cuerpo bien formado.» _

-¿Comida? – Balbuceó ella mirándolo de reojo.

Genial Bella, siempre tan convincente, pensó malhumorada al verlo reírse de sus torpes esfuerzos por no mirarle las piernas. Sí, las piernas y no la entrepierna. Había una sola entrepierna que ella deseaba volver a ver, y no necesariamente para darle un saludo a la bandera.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, el chucho le regaló su mejor sonrisa.-Si Bella, comida.

Oh diablos, había olvidado lo sexy que podía verse algunas veces.

«_No seas tonta muchacha, ¡reacciona! Dos pueden jugar este juego.»_

¡Bien! Si él quería dárselas de hombre sexy e irresistible, ella iba a concentrarse en venderle la imagen de mujer indefensa y desamparada, nada mejor que eso para darle trabajo en animarla y dejarse de tanta estupidez.

Asintiendo, fingió la mirada más triste en su repertorio de caretas.

-Comida.-repitió forzando a sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas. _«¿Y luego Alice dice que no soy buena actriz?» _

Sonrió internamente cuando vio a Jacob tensarse y fruncir el ceño.

- No me digas que vas a llorar.

Sobándose los ojos, hizo un esfuerzo por empezar a hipar.

-No. Solo es el sol.

-¿Y esto qué se supone que es? -preguntó él tirando de ella a su regazo para limpiarle las lágrimas.

«_¡Chúpate esa Alice!_», pensó triunfante acurrucándose en su regazo.

-Es solo sudor.-susurró haciéndolo reír.

_«¿No que odiabas a los hombres?»_, se recordó mentalmente. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que Jacob no podía contar como tal. No era que lo considerara un animal pero tampoco lo podía mirar como hombre en toda la regla. Un eunuco tal vez. Si, tal vez era eso. Ambos habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que cuando lo suyo llegó a su fin, Bella lo había castrado mentalmente, separándolo de su corazón como un recuerdo hermoso pero siendo solo eso, el recuerdo de un hombre al que quiso pero que ahora no era más que un hermano para ella. Un hermano que estaba para comérselo pero hermano al fin y al cabo. Además, hombre castrado mentalmente o no, él no tenía la culpa de toda esta situación. Era Edward y el resto de su familia quienes pagarían por todo esto.

Sonriendo para si misma pensando lo que les haría cuando los viera, se dejó mecer entre los brazos de Jacob.

Estaba exhausta y demasiado caliente para protestar cuando lo sintió empezar a besarla por todo el rostro aprovechando su estado de duermevela.

Y ahí estaba el problema de las castraciones mentales, no tenían el mismo efecto que una real pues su "_amiguito"_ aún reaccionaba con la cercanía de una mujer. Suspiró para no gemir de pura indignación. Escondiendo el rostro en su pecho desnudo espero que captara la indirecta; estaba semi-dormida pero no semi-estúpida.

Bella podría jurar que Jacob estaba luchando por contener la risa, cuando sus manos calientes empezaron a sobarle la espalda bajo el sweater.

_«¡Imbécil!» _

Blanqueando los ojos se preguntó si el sol le había afectado el cerebro a su ex. Tal vez eso le hacía creer que estar vulnerable y hormonal era motivo para solucionarlo con sexo.

El sexo siempre era bienvenido, pero no con él. Ya no más.

_«Vamos, piensa en algo triste»_, se apremió consiguiendo que imágenes de Tanya y Edward juntos, rosas rojas, y otras de su familia atacándola en su propia casa empezaron a sucederse una tras otra. «_¡Oh, demonios! No tan tristes»_, gritó su mente cuando sintió que se iba a poner a llorar, pero ahora si de verdad.

-Mi tonta Bella.-bufó Jacob besándola en la coronilla antes de detener tanto toqueteo.

Bueno, por lo menos había conseguido que dejara de meterle mano.

La ansiedad impregnó la voz de Jacob cuando acunó su rostro para verla mejor, consiguiendo que la castaña se preguntara si se veía tan mal para que él reaccionara así.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

-Ponte ropa.

Su risa profunda sacudió su cuerpo.

-¿Estas segura? –su voz ronca y cargada de promesas, la hizo reír.-Se supone que no te tienes que reír Bella.-gruñó dejándola sentada a un lado para cambiarse.

-Lo siento, pero eres tan malo seduciendo a las mujeres.

Él enarcó una ceja mientras se subía los pantalones.

-¿Y cómo se supone que te conquisté a ti?

-Fue caridad.-Bella volvió a reír cuando lo vio mirarla indignado. ¡Dios!, estaba agradecida de que no la hubiesen abandonado sola en esa isla. Jacob podría ser hombre pero hubiese sido tan aburrido no tener a alguien a quién cargárselas y considerando su estado actual, la compañía del chucho, por más que fuera él un aprovechado, sería siempre bienvenida.

- ¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó para distraerlo al verlo mascullar incoherencias entre dientes.

- No lo sé.

-Hay veces en las que creo que soy adoptada…

Riendo por lo bajo, Bella dejó que tirara de ella para dejarla recostada otra vez en la roca.

- Sigue pensando en eso.-ordenó él dándole un beso en la frente.

Apoyando su peso en un brazo al verlo moverse alrededor del pequeño refugio, arrugó el ceño cuando lo vio ignorarla, listo para marcharse a explorar su nuevo hogar.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir…? – _"Sin mi"_, dejó que el resto de la frase colgara en el aire.

Pero su pregunta no pudo ser contestada cuando alguien a quien ellos conocían bien empezó a gritar.

-¡Que alguien me saque este bicho del demonio!

«_Tan solo ignórala, por favor_», pensó alarmada viendo cómo Jacob detenía su andar para concentrarse en ubicar la procedencia de esa irritante voz. Demonios. Demasiado temprano empezó a sentirse segura solo con él y, albergar la ligera esperanza que la convivencia en ese lugar sería sencilla hasta que alguien los rescatara, fue un tremendo error.

Por más que rogara, Dios no solía hacerle favores muy seguidos y en esa ocasión parecía dispuesto a ignorar sus plegarias.

-¡¿No podemos tan solo fingir que nadie gritó? –exclamó la castaña viéndolo correr hacia el bosque.

_«No lo hagas, no vayas tras ellos»_, se repetía como un mantra pero esas cosas nunca funcionaban con ella. Estaba segura de que no era más que una trampa. Viniendo de la peli-teñida seguramente solo se trataba de una uña rota, y ahora Jacob iba rumbo a desgraciarse la vida por haber preferido socorrer a esa bruja en lugar de quedarse con ella.

Y ahí estaba, la estupidez de los hombres manifestándose otra vez en un solo día.

Gruñendo miro las olas bañar la orilla de la playa. Nada de olas enfurecidas arremetiendo en la orilla, solo olas mansas y aburridas. Demasiado cristalinas y engañosas. Maldito lugar.

_«Si tan solo…»_

Sentándose, miró resentida las huellas que Jacob dejó sobre la arena blanca.

_«No lo sigas. Tan solo quédate ahí, bajo la sombra, e ignóralos»_, pero por más que se lo repetía, el amplio paraje frente a ella la hacía sentirse pequeña y cada vez más sola.

Bueno, la estupidez no era una cualidad exclusivamente inherente al cromosoma Y, y ahora ella daría prueba de ello.

-Demonios – masculló poniéndose de pie para correr tras su ex, maldiciendo la arena caliente que se había metido en sus All Star.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora no le temblaban las piernas.

Estaba llegando a la entrada del bosque, cuando la vio tirada tras unos arbustos. Tanya estaba retorciéndose en el suelo mientras Jacob intentaba sacarle un cangrejo que se había adherido con fuerza a su cabello.

Bien, esto era digno de un pago por evento.

_Si tan solo tuviera una cámara._

- ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo, maldición!

-Parece que al fin tiene un amiguito.-sonrió la castaña, haciéndose a un lado cuando la rubia comenzó a patalear.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada suplicante antes de tirarse sobre la histérica mujer, pero Bella solo se encogió de hombros. Ése era su trabajo. Él había decidido dárselas de héroe, así que ahora tenía que ver cómo sin capa y sin poderes conseguía salir librado de esa situación. Si salía trasquilado en el proceso ya era su problema.

-No te muevas.-pidió Jacob, pero Tanya no atenía a razones. Poseída por un cangrejo, pateó al chucho entre las piernas para salir corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque gritando como histérica.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y apenada a la vez por él, al verlo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡¿Te duele?.- preguntó inocentemente solo para fastidiarlo.

Jacob la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¡Ve tras ella! –gritó, haciéndola bufar.

_Ya, y el infierno era solo un sauna. _

Mirándolo incrédula buscó su mirada para dejar bien en claro su posición. - Regresará Jacob, el mal siempre regresa.

-Se puede perder.-aseguró el cucho.

-No tenemos tanta suerte.

-Bella…-el tono de su voz denotaba una gran molestia que la castaña atribuyó por conveniencia al dolor entre sus piernas.

Genial, ahora estaba perdiendo a su único aliado, ¿pero en serio esperaba que fuera tras ella? ¿Tras la mujer que había venido a amenazarla a su propia casa?

Bella se agachó y le sostuvo el rostro, tirando del puño de su sweater para limpiarle el sudor que perlaba su frente. Quería ignorarlo, pero una vocecita dentro de ella también había empezado a protestar. Gracias al cielo que ya tenía práctica ignorando a esas fastidiosas conciencias.

-Cualquier cosa le podría pasar.-suspiró él a punto de darse por vencido.

-Prometo enviarle flores a su madre.

Jacob detuvo sus manos y buscó su mirada.

-Eres mejor persona que ella...

_«Y con eso, asestó su mejor golpe. ¡Malditos sean los hombres!» _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mierda. Mierda. Y más mierda.

La situación era ésta. La puñetera vida había decidido cagarse en él, usando a su amorosa y traicionera familia como la mano que había jalado el gatillo. Mirando malhumorado al paisaje a su alrededor, Edward repasó la situación en la que estaba metido. Una gruesa cuerda se enroscaba alrededor de sus muñecas, rasgando la piel expuesta cuando el cobrizo tensaba la cuerda para poder soltarse pero por primera vez en la historia, su familia parecía haber hecho algo a conciencia. Tenía las manos maniatadas en la espalda y para empeorar el asunto, lo habían dejado amarrado de espaldas a un grueso roble. Parecía que no podría huir a ningún lugar ni ser rescatado porque, el estanque frente a él y la madre selva a su alrededor eran sus única compañía desde que había despertado.

Genial. Ni siquiera conseguía liberar sus lastimadas muñecas. Si las pudiera ver, no le sorprendería encontrarlas amoratadas y sangrantes porque ya había dejado de sentirlas desde hace unos momentos.

"_Te las van a tener que apuntar, chico._" Masculló su malhumorada mini-Bella vestida de guarda bosques, dejando escapar un silbido bajo mientras le echaba una ojeada tras de él. Meneo la cabeza con pesar. "_Bueno, no hacías gran cosa con ellas después de todo". _

Los ojos del cobrizo se abrieron alarmados. No sabía si era por estar tanto tiempo expuesto al sol o porque la sangre no le circulara bien en estos momentos, pero su pequeña conciencia se veía tan real parada junto a él, que su corazón dio un brinco hasta su garganta cuando esos ojos del color de la tierra después de la lluvia empezaron a mirarlo como si pudieran ver a través de él.

Mini-B sonrió y batió las pestañas de manera coqueta disfrutando al ver que ponía de mal humor a Edward. Era ridículo sentirse así por una imagen creada por su propia cabeza, por muy real que ésta pareciera. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, era más ridículo que sus propias conciencias disfrutaran de verlo en problemas.

Eso decía mucho de su salud mental.

Una sonrisa esperanzada tiró de los labios de la gruñona conciencia. Sentada sobre una roca que había surgido de la nada, empezó a limarse las uñas de manera despreocupada mientras agregaba. _"Sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que venga un animal salvaje y termine con esto por ti…"_

Edward bufó.

"_No si consigo liberarme antes", _musitó por lo bajo.

"_Me pregunto si ya se habrán comido a tu novia", _mini-B se arrancó un pedazo de su uña y la escupió hacia la rama de un árbol.

Edward la miró malhumorado, odiando que reviviera las imágenes que había estado luchando por contener. Imágenes de su Bella amarrada a un árbol, totalmente indefensa frente a los insectos y animales extraños le escaldó las entrañas. Demonios. Lo último que necesitaba era perder la cordura si quería rescatarlos a ambos. Además, Charlie nunca habría permitido que le hicieran eso a ella.

Un sonoro puf resonó en algún lugar en su cabeza y Edward temió por que se le hubiera reventado una vena, pero cuando su mini-Em apareció vistiendo un chitón blanco, con cuerdas doradas abrazando sus piernas hasta terminar en unas sandalias aladas que lo mantenían en el aire con torpeza, pensó que tal vez un derrame cerebral era el último de sus problemas.

La pequeña conciencia sonrió mientras movía su carcaj frente a los rostros del sorprendido par.

"_Estas tan cerca de liberarte como yo de no ser apuesto". _Rió su mini Em sacando una flecha para jugar tiro al blanco.

Edward rodó los ojos. Gracias al cielo, ambos eran imaginarios porque un Emmet en la vida real, con armas punzo cortantes en mano y sin un adulto para vigilarlo, solo podría significar problemas.

Ignorándolos volvió a tensar las cuerdas a sus espaldas. La fricción de la cuerda con la superficie rugosa tras de él, tarde o temprano tendería a desgastarla.

"_¿Ahora eres Cupido?", _preguntó para ganar tiempo.

"_¡Soy Poseidón!", _exclamó exultante su mini-Em mientras disparaba a una sorprendida mini-castaña que se había atorado en pleno proceso de tragar una manzana verde.

La mini-castaña levanto el brazo para protegerse el rostro y la flecha sin rumbo fue a dar en la manzana mordida que sostenía de manera descuidada. _"¡Mira a quién le disparas, imbécil!"_

Los ojos de mini-E se pusieron brillantes cuando las lágrimas se comenzaron a aglomeran en sus cuencas. Arrugando el ceño bajó el arco. "_No me digas, imbécil." _

Edward siguió sobando las cuerdas.

¡Demonios, hacía demasiado calor!

Una sonrisa tensa en las esquinas tiró de los labios de la mini-castaña. _"Imbécil." _

"_Frígida". _

_En algún momento se tendrían que callar, ¿verdad? _

"_¡Nunca!"_

"_Aja."_

"_¿Y si me pego un tiro?"_, gruñó Ed sintiendo cómo el sudor le escurría por la espalda.

Los graznidos de una bandada de pájaros interrumpieron las posibles respuestas. Mirando al cielo, el cobrizo intentó distinguir algunas formas pero el cielo no era más que una sábana verde que impedía el paso de la luz en el pequeño descampado en que lo habían dejado tirado. Gruesos robles se cernían por todos lados rodeando un oscuro estanque a pocos metros de donde estaba amarrado. Las raíces de los viejos arboles sobresalían de la tierra, alzando sus imponentes cuerpos hacia lo alto, luchando por el dominio del espacio y de los rayos del sol, dejando morir en lo bajo a las pequeñas plantas que no eran lo suficientemente hábiles para resistir. La madreselva y enredaderas de plantas que no había soñado ver en su vida parecían cubrir todo a su alrededor, resistiendo la humedad del ambiente y el sofocante calor. A donde quiera que mirara, un cuadro de extraños colores se alzaba frente a él.

Central Park era nada comparado con este lugar.

El colchón de hojarasca bajo sus pies era un hervidero de vida para los pequeños insectos que habían estado atormentándolo desde que despertó. Hasta ahora no había visto animales, pero eso no descargaba la posibilidad de que lo estuvieran acechando entre los árboles.

"_Paranoico"_

El graznido del último rezagado se alejó en lo alto, dando con eso la señal para que la vida bajo el raso verde volviera a bullir.

_¿Qué clase de animal podría provocar esa reacción?_

La calmada superficie del oscuro estanque frente a él se vio perturbada cuando un pez emergió del agua, saltando al aire para atrapar a una mariposa de alas amarillas que volaba cerca del centro del lago.

"_¡Dios mío, un tiburón!"_, exclamó su exagerado mini-Em.

Mini-B bufó.

"_Es una carpa, imbécil."_

Mini-E la volvió a mirar mal, pero ella lo ignoro silbando fuerte para llamar la atención del cobrizo que miraba absorto a la superficie líquida frente a él.

"_Yo que tú no me lavaría la cara en ese lugar." _Dijo señalando al estanque.

Ed rodó los ojos.

-Ni que estuviera…

-¡SUÉLTAME!

Sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus cuencas por la impresión. Era imposible. Ella no podía haberlo seguido hasta aquí.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA!

"_¡Dios!_", pensó el cobrizo incapaz de moverse.

"_¿No se llamaba Bella?", _Mini-E se rascó la cabeza confundido.

Mini-B lo pateó en sus partes. _"Te ves más bonito, calladito"._

- ¡ME VAS A ARRANCAR LAS EXTENSIONES!

-¡SI NO DEJAS DE MOVERTE, TE ARRANCARÉ ALGO MÁS QUE ESO!

Los arbustos al otro lado del estanque se movieron, pero aún no podía verlas a través de las plantas. Debían estar por ahí, pero Ed seguía incapaz de gritar.

-¡NO ME MUERDAS! –gritó la castaña, y los arbustos volvieron a sacudirse violentamente.

Mini-E silbo bajito, asombrado. _"Creo que se están matando."_

Algo pareció hacer conexión dentro del Ed cuando escuchó gritar a su novia. Impulsado por la adrenalina tiró de las cuerdas y sus huesos crujieron en respuesta.

"_¿Eso fue un hueso roto?", _preguntó mini-E limpiándose las uñas con la punta de una flecha. 

"_Lamentablemente no" _suspiró decepcionada mini-B. "_Solo fue una rama", _contestó su mini-conciencia.

-¡Bella! –gritó desesperado. Intentando ver algo a través del las plantas.- ¡BELLA!

El movimiento al otro lado del estanque cesó y Edward temió estar empezando a alucinar cosas.

Esa voz… sabía que había sido ella.

Lo sabía.

Pero por qué no respondía.

"_¿En serio Edward? ¿En serio?" _Bufó mini-B. "¿_Tantas ganas tienes de morir?"_

"_¡Cállense!" _

Mini-E codeó a la pequeña castaña. _"Te lo dije..." _Llamando la atención de mini-B hacia si mismo, hizo como si se arrancara las bolas y las lanzara por el aire junto con su dignidad. Mini-B asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Edward? – Tanya miró ceñuda a la castaña que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella sosteniendo al cangrejo que acababa de bautizar como Neil.- Es Edw…

Bella dejó caer a Neil por la impresión. Sus manos volando frenéticamente hacia la boca de la rubia en busca de silenciarla antes de que pudiera empezar a gritar.

–Cállate.-gruñó, rogando que él no las hubiera visto.

En pleno forcejeo habían caído tras un arbusto lleno de pequeños frutos morados parecidos a la grosella. El estómago de la castaña gruñó en protesta cuando reparó en las apetitosas frutas, pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba muerta de hambre y realmente exhausta después de haber corrido kilómetros detrás de la rubia-patética, pero quién diría que una mujer en taco 12 pudiera correr de esa manera en pleno corazón de la selva. Dios. Eso solo demostraba que la vida no era justa, ella era tan patosa en superficies planas y la otra podía correr hasta con zancos sobre un risco.

El cuerpo de la rubia se removió furioso y la mordió.

¡La mordió!

¡La bruja la mordió!

-¡Te lo dije! – gritó ella tirándose sobre una Tanya rabiosa.

Sus cuerpos rodaron por la tierra, en una maraña de manos y pies luchando por la dominación. Llámenla obstinada, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Sabía que cualquier golpe era un riesgo, pero años de haber sido tomada de muñeco de prácticas por Emmet la hicieron algo masculina a la hora de defenderse.

Poniéndole una zancadilla a la rubia, retorció sus manos sobre su espalda y se sentó sobre ella sin tener consideración cuando la escuchó protestar. No había sido difícil, pero no lo volvería a hacer. Estaba cansada y ahora, necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar al hombre que no dejaba de gritar su nombre con tanta desesperación desde el otro lado del estanque.

"_Seguro teme que dañe a la rubia", _pensó Bella molesta.

-Vaya, a eso llamo yo una pelea.-dijo Jacob mirándola sorprendido. Su voz con una tonalidad más ronca de lo normal. Tendiéndole una mano, la ayudó a levantarse.

El hombre frente a ellas parecía demasiado pagado de sí mismo para alguien que debería estar cantando como barítono después de haber recibido tremendo golpe en sus testículos. Pero Jacob frente a ellas, tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones haciendo sospechar a la castaña.

Bella enarcó una ceja cuando Jacob sonrió triunfante y le tendió una barra de chocolate extra grande, pero decidió no preguntarle nada solo porque la estaba alimentando. Trozando la barra de mala gana, le ofreció un pedazo a la mujer que no dejaba de gimotear desde el suelo.

Tanya se encogió de asco mirando ceñuda el chocolate que la castaña le ofrecía. Hojas y tierra sobresalían de sus cabellos que apuntaba en diferentes direcciones. El polvo había cubierto gran parte de su lustroso vestido blanco, arruinando la inmaculada imagen de puta con plata que siempre lucía pero eso no impidió que los mirara como si fuera culpa de ellos el que la contaminación ambiental haya incrementado ese año.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! –gritó apuntando a la castaña con un dedo tembloroso.- ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Quiero…quiero que me saquen de este maldito lugar!

-Ya, y a mí se me antoja un helado. ¿Tú qué quieres Jacob?

Bella se agachó a recoger sus gafas que habían caído cerca de Neil mientras Jacob se encogía de hombros.

-Yo me conformo con un poco de agua. Especialmente para ti.-una sonrisa socarrona iluminó su rostro cuando miró de manera desinteresada a Tanya.- Hueles mal, ¿lo sabías?

-Ustedes dos son unos…

-¡BELLA!

Los gritos de Edward interrumpieron lo que sea que Tanya estaba a punto de decir. Suspirando, la castaña tomó a Neil teniendo especial cuidado con sus pinzas.- ¿Quieres algo más de lo que colgarte, amiguito? ¿Qué tal unas bolas?

Jacob tragó pesado.-¿Ese es…?

Asintiendo pensativa, empezó a alejarse hacia la zona de donde provenían los gritos. No dio muchos pasos cuando Jacob le dio el alcance y una resignada Tanya, empezó a seguirlos por atrás.

La mujer parecía dispuesta a cansarlos con sus quejas, pero Bella tenía la mente en otro lugar como para molestarse por ella en esos momentos.

Durante los últimos días había estado buscando enfrentarse a un novio que no hacía más que rehuirla pero cuando pidió a los cielos por una buena ocasión para hablar con él, no esperaba que una exasperante mujer que postulaba a volver a la vida de Edward como su amante y su Ex novio entraran a tallar en esa conversación. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho para librarse de ellos y pensándolo bien, estar a solas con Edward en esos momentos tampoco era lo mejor.

El punto era, necesitaba enfrentarse a él pero no mientras aún lo imaginaba colgado del techo y a ella dándole con un palo como si fuera una piñata.

Maldición.

Siguieron avanzando sin perder de vista del estanque, rodeándolo a la vez que sorteaban una sarta de plantas extrañas. Las raíces de los árboles sobresalían de la tierra y en un par de ocasiones Bella tropezó, yéndose por poco de bruces si no fuera porque tenía a Jacob pegado a ella como si fuera su sombra.

En esos momentos lo único que desea era un poco de espacio, pero ya ni eso podía tener.

Los gritos de Edward se apagaron abruptamente y Bella empezó a temer por él. Apurando el pasó, empujó a Jacob cuando éste insistió en cargarla a través de un grupo de árboles caídos. Hojas dentadas, llenas de espinas cubrían parte de la superficie obligándolos a dar un rodeo.

Otra maleta que fácilmente reconoció como suya había sido dejada a pocos pasos de ahí. _Demonios, ¿acaso esperaban que fuera recogiendo sus cosas por todo el bosque?_ Parecía que su familia había dejado un reguero de maletas tiradas por aquí y por allá, guiándolos hacia ese lugar.

-Espera Bella.-dijo Jacob deteniéndose al lado de la maleta.

-Sigue moviéndote Jake.-rodó los ojos.- con este sol, lo último que necesito es más ropa…

Jake protestó y Tanya fue a echar una mirada, esperanzada por primera vez en todo el día. Bufando, se apresuró por dejarlos atrás.

-Puede tener más comida.

-¿Más? –_¿qué se estaba perdiendo? _

Él señaló parte de la barra de chocolate que había guardado y que ahora sobresalía de sus pantalones.

Se detuvo por una fracción de segundo asombrada por esa nueva revelación. Comida. Sus tripas rugieron con la sola idea de papas fritas o una hamburguesa pero muy en el fondo, sabía que era improbable que hubieran guardado algo como eso en esas maletas. Si se animaba a jugárselas, lo más seguro era que Emmet no hubiera tenido suficiente de rebuscar en los bolsillos por algo comestible que el que su familia hubieran tenido la delicadeza de guardar algo con lo que ellos pudieran sobrevivir.

La comida no importaba… por ahora. Era de su novio de quién se tenía que encargar.

El desasosiego de comprender que Edward llevaba un buen tiempo sin gritar su nombre la hizo olvidarse de sus propias necesidades. Movida por la ansiedad de llegar al lado del cobrizo y ver que estaba bien para luego poder acabar con él con sus propias manos, se alejó de Jacob en silencio. Tal vez si no hacía mucho ruido podría tener un momento a solas con Ed.

Siguió adelante y pisó una rama que hizo más ruido del necesario.

¡Genial!

Olvidándose de todo tipo de precaución siguió avanzando. Sola. Haciendo a un lado las ramas de un árbol caído entró hacia un claro, o eso parecía a simple vista. Escuchó a Jacob gritar su nombre pero la visión frente a ella la imposibilitó de poder percibir cualquier alarma en la voz de su ex que en una situación normal, hubiera detectado hasta dormida. Los imponentes árboles ya no se amontonaban unos a otros conforme la tierra descendía hacia el estanque, pero pequeñas plantas habían pasado a ocupar el poco espacio que habían dejado libre, llenando el suelo de una gama de curiosos colores. Todo un ambiente sombrío en el que la luz luchaba por atravesar las ramas de los árboles que se cernían uniformes como un cruel batallón de verde y marrón en lo alto, arrancando destellos de diferentes colores cuando conseguían traspasar su defensa. Imponente. Hermoso. Un mar de colores y sombras, rodeando las oscuras aguas.

-No te muevas.-su voz, áspera y dura la congeló en su sitio.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Ok chicas… sin palabras ^^ Espero que les haya gustado. Este cap va cortado en dos partes y la otra, ya va un poquito avanzada :D Asi que pss comenten en el botoncito azul de abajito que ya saben q todos sus comments animan a la autora a seguir escribiendo. Saludos  
**

_**Dark Thalassa  
**_


End file.
